Her Alpha
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: [OOC/Omegaverse] Novice Rose Hathaway had worked to be her best friend's Guardian for as long as she could remember. But when Lissa's entire family died in a car accident, everything changed. Now the best Rose can hope for is a spot on Lissa's guarding team, and even that's not guaranteed. Her fate lies in the hands of her friend's new Guardian, Dimitri Belikov.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, Rose! Did you hear that Shane Reyes just declared as Alpha?!" Meredith gasped, racing into the Dhampir common room, out of breath with the latest news.

Rose rolled her eyes. Since he hit fifteen, Shane had been growing up and out. The dude was seriously buff, even compared to other Dhampir guys who, let's face it, were all muscle. And as his stature changed, so had his attitude. The only shock about Shane's announcement was that it had taken him so long to officially declare.

"Meredith? How can you possibly be surprised?! I mean look at the guy!" Rose asked.

"But he's made it official," Meredith replied with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. Glancing around the table, Rose saw the tense jaws of her best mates Mason and Eddie.

Moroi usually declared in their sophomore or junior year. The vast majority were fire, earth, water or air magic users, although a long-forgotten element called spirit had recently been rediscovered. Rose knew more about that than most, thanks to her best friend of thirteen years being one of a handful of known spirit users. It was a similar thing for Dhampir. The vast majority of Dhampir were Beta, however during high school around five percent evolved into what they called an Alpha.

Taller and stronger than regular Dhampir, Alphas were the ultimate warriors. Known for their speed and strength, Alphas were also natural leaders and tended to rise quickly through the Guardian ranks. Most Alphas were male, although there was the odd female Alpha, too. But, male or female, Alphas were known for their size and their dominant demeanor. Virtually every male Dhampir secretly hoped to become Alpha, and a good deal of women hoped to be bedded by one.

While sleeping with an Alpha never held a particular fascination for Rose, she knew Alphas were physiologically different from other Dhampir, Moroi, and humans. Part of meta-morphing into an Alpha involved further development of genitalia. Male Alphas boasted larger dicks than regular Dhampir or Moroi. Plus, as well as being revered for their stamina and charisma, male Alphas had a bulbous area at the base of their cock that expanded just before ejaculation. A phenomenon known as 'knotting', the swelling locked him in place within his partner for the duration of his orgasm. Since male Alphas could ejaculate for up to five minutes, it was biology's way of encouraging conception.

While female Alphas were comparatively uncommon, they, too, had slightly different genitalia. Women Alphas had a strong muscle close to their opening which gripped their sexual partner during her climax. Like their male counterparts, Alpha women came long and hard, her muscle ensuring a male partner stayed in place to satiate her and promote progeny.

It wasn't surprising Eddie and Mason were envious of Shane. Alphas had their pick of positions and postings. While as a race Dhampir were devoted to protecting Moroi, within Guardian ranks Alphas got the best roles as well as many willing sexual partners. And unlike Betas, eventually, they found a mate and settled down. Who didn't want to be the top of their game, have their choice of lovers then find their life partner?!

"Well, it doesn't make him any more attractive to me," Rose declared loyally. Not that she was interested in Mason or Eddie, but she wanted them to know not every female Dhampir was lusting after an Alpha—even if Meredith's reaction suggested otherwise.

The end of their study hour approaching, Rose excused herself to head over to the Moroi common room. Since her best friend's parents and brother died in a tragic car accident two years ago, Rose had made a point of seeing her best friend Lissa every night before bed. A Royal Moroi, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir had a part to play amongst the other Royal Moroi at St. Vladimir's Academy. Yet Rose appreciated, better than anyone, that Lissa hated the politics that went along with being the last of her family.

"Meredith said Shane has declared," Rose said, trying to pique Lissa's interest as they walked back to Lissa's dorm. Her best friend—sister, really—had been so down, Rose would go to any length to engage her.

"You suspected that ages ago," Lissa replied despondently. Days away from the anniversary of her family's accident, despite Rose's attempts to raise Lissa's humor, it would be a horrid time. More than anything, Rose was grateful that Christian was there to help Lissa with how she was feeling. Lissa's boyfriend of several years, he had also lost his parents in traumatic circumstances.

"Yeah… It was obvious," Rose admitted, wondering how to comfort Lissa over the next few days. "Still, it will be fun seeing all the girls throwing themselves at him," she said with a smile.

Alphas were attractive to both Moroi and Dhampir. Known for their sexual prowess, male and female Alpha were highly desired. In fact, the only ones more desired were Omega.

A rarity, in some ways Omega were the opposite of Alpha. Naturally small and slim, and said to be beautiful and highly alluring, Omega were notoriously uncommon. So rare, only one or two Omega declared around the world each year. Once identified, they took Omega to Court and pampered them ahead of their being courted by high-ranking, eligible young Royal Moroi. While a Moroi marrying a Dhampir was considered scandalous, Omegas were the exception. For a Royal Moroi man, marrying a female Omega was the ultimate status symbol. Omega men, the rarest of the rare, didn't marry instead becoming lovers to high-ranking Royal Moroi. It was horrific, really.

"It will be interesting to see how the Royals react," Lissa said with a twitch of her lips. "I'm sure he'll attract a lot of interest."

"Makes me happy to be Beta!" Rose concluded as she walked Lissa up to her door.

* * *

"What do you think he'll be like?" Lissa asked with a yawn two days later as Rose walked Lissa from her dorm room across to the feeders. The second anniversary of the day she lost her family, Rose couldn't help but be grateful for the distraction who was about to present himself. A new lead Guardian was joining Lissa's guarding team - and he was arriving today.

Lissa, the sole remaining member of the venerable Dragomir line, was considered one of the most precious Royals. Despite being in her senior year at St. Vladimir's, and living safely behind wards, she already had three experienced Guardians allocated to her. To prepare for her transition to college, a new Guardian had been appointed as head of her soon to be expanded guarding team.

"He'll almost certainly be Alpha," Rose muttered, pretending not to worry even though she was shitting herself. "I just hope he's ok working with women."

While not a Guardian, yet, Rose already considered herself Lissa's protector. Eric, Rhea and even Andre Dragomir, before their deaths, had supported the idea. While Rose no longer aspired to be Lissa's primary Guardian, she was desperate to earn a spot on Lissa's guarding team once she graduated. But all that now depended on the new Guardian due to arrive at St. Vladimir's today.

"You know what Alphas are like," Lissa warned. "Try not to get off on the wrong foot with him."

"I'll do my best," Rose promised, recognizing the importance of her first meeting with Lissa's new Guardian. If she was to have any chance of a spot guarding Lissa, she needed to impress.

Rose looked down at her outfit. Alberta only told Lissa yesterday about the new addition to her guarding team, so Rose had to quickly throw together something suitable to wear. Rather than her usual clothing, today Rose had worn black pants with a fitted white sweater. Teamed with her black denim jacket and polished combat boots, it looked good but was reminiscent of Guardian black and whites. Her usually long loose locks secured in a bun, Rose thought she looked presentable.

"You're wearing makeup," Lissa noted.

"Just a little," Rose admitted. "I want to make a good impression."

A little makeup was right. Lip gloss and mascara—both applied with a cautious hand. Aware Alphas had an enhanced sense of smell, Rose had not worn perfume nor washed her hair with her usual jasmine scented shampoo. A shower with unscented soap followed by a thorough wash down had been her preparation. She'd heard of Alphas disliking Betas solely based on scent, and she wanted to give the new Guardian nothing to object to.

"I hope he's not scary," Lissa worried. While Rose was concerned about the same thing, a small part of her was already grateful to the new team leader. Despite not knowing him, he'd already distracted Lissa from the anniversary of her parents' and brother's death.

"I'm sure he will be great!" Rose declared with an optimism she didn't feel.

"Cousin! Little Dhampir!"

Rose suppressed an eye roll. Queen Tatiana's great-nephew, Adrian Ivashkov, was the proverbial thorn in Rose's side. As a spirit user, Her Majesty had ordered Adrian to visit St. Vladimir's to work with Lissa exploring their shared element. While he'd been pursuing that goal for the last few months, it appeared Adrian had set himself a secondary endeavor. Pursuing Rose.

"Adrian. I'd hoped you'd be in a drunken stupor until midnight," Rose commented drolly. She honestly had no time for the shameless drunken man whore, despite his stellar social connections.

"Afraid not. Auntie said there's a new Guardian arriving today. She wants me to greet him."

Rose shot Lissa a meaningful glance. They both wanted to learn as much about the new Guardian as they could. Smiling at Rose, Lissa stepped forward.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Cousin," Lissa said innocently, slipping her arm into Adrian's, letting Rose fall in behind them. "I'm worried about this Guardian… What do you know of him?" she asked.

"Not a lot," Adrian admitted. "He's Russian. Alpha—but you'd expect that…"

"Yes…" Lissa replied leadingly. "Does he have a mate?"

"Not that I've heard," Adrian replied.

Internally Rose groaned. Popular among Moroi and Dhampir as lovers, Alphas would usually play the field before finding their permanent mate. Fiercely loving and protective, an unmated Alpha could be aggressive and moody until they located their chosen one.

"How old is he?" Lissa pressed, pumping Adrian for all he knew.

"Twenty-four, I think?" Adrian replied.

Still young, Rose thought. With luck, he'd find a mate soon.

* * *

Flying over St. Vladimir's at 6:00 pm as they were about to land, its size surprised Dimitri. St. Basil's was easily four times the size of this campus.

"There are more Academies here than in Russia," Guardian Croft explained, recognizing Dimitri's surprise as they touched down on the Academy's runway. "Academies here are smaller since there are more of them."

"That makes sense," Dimitri replied, shouldering his bag once the plane rolled to a stop. While America would be very different from his native Russia, he was glad to have a new allocation. In Russia since graduation, he'd been Guardian to his best friend Ivan Zeklos. On a mandatory Guardian professional development course when Ivan and his other Guardian were slaughtered by Strigoi, the rational part of Dimitri understood he was not responsible for Ivan's death. Nonetheless, he blamed himself. Had he been there, Dimitri had no doubt Ivan would be alive today; and that hurt Dimitri more than anything.

"Princess Dragomir will attend Lehigh after graduation along with her boyfriend Lord Christian Ozera," Croft continued. "You will need a team of six to eight to protect them, there. The Princess already has three Guardians. Assuming they all continue, you need to recruit extras for the Lehigh guarding team. Given the Princess' and Lord Ozera's age, I suggest graduates from St. Vlad's senior class."

Dimitri trained his eyes on Guardian Croft. An older Alpha, and his boss, Dimitri took what he was saying on board.

"Are there other responsibilities?" Details about Dimitri's new allocation had been sketchy. Knowing only the basics of what he was walking into, Dimitri wanted as much information as he could garner before they arrived at St. Vladimir's.

"The Head of Guard, Alberta Petrov, mentioned two of their best Novices. They've skilled out of the Novice training program, but as I'm sure you know there's always more to learn, so Alberta would like you to extend their training."

"Alphas?" Dimitri asked, assuming the best must be a similar physiology to himself. He'd been part of a group of Alphas at St. Basil's who had received mentoring for precisely the same reason.

"Surprisingly not. Two Betas. A boy and a girl."

"Well, that's a surprise," Dimitri murmured, shouldering his duffel as he stood, preparing to exit the plane.

* * *

Alberta stood at the bottom of the stairs of the Guardian Administration building with Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Lissa's Guardians, Rose, and Eddie. Running a critical eye over the two Novices, it relieved Alberta to see them both attired professionally, the usual look of mischief in Rose's eyes thankfully absent. Amazingly, it also appeared Lord Ivashkov was sober! At 6:00 pm! Wonders would never cease.

It was unusual to have an Alpha on campus, other than Novices who had just declared. Academy guarding wasn't high profile; as such, it was staffed exclusively by Beta. The only reason they had assigned Guardian Belikov to guard within an Academy was because the Princess was the last of her line and Her Majesty wanted him to become familiar with Vasilisa and her routines before she left for college.

Not for the first time, Alberta wondered whether this new Guardian would cause problems for the Academy or within Lissa's guarding team. Each Alpha had a unique personality, but some could be a massive pain in the ass. There were those who didn't like to take orders from a Beta—especially a woman—while others could be aggressive or combative. The best Alphas were those who thought about their team, others following as a natural extension of their considered actions and thoughtful leadership. The worst tyrannized or bullied, creating an environment of suspicion and hostility. For everyone's sake, Alberta hoped Guardian Belikov was one of the former.

The car from the Academy runway pulled up, three Guardians stepping out. One, Guardian Alto, the assembled group already knew. A teacher and Guardian at the Academy, he'd met the plane at the runway. Guardian Croft, an Alpha and head of Guardians at Court, was instantly recognizable. It was the third Guardian, towering over both Croft and Alto, that had everyone's attention.

"Fuck! Look at the size of him!" Eddie murmured in an undertone to Rose. Because standing beside Croft was easily the biggest dude Eddie had ever seen. Over six and a half feet tall, the guy was all muscle.

Croft came forward, making the necessary introductions. Guardian Belikov said little, nodding politely to Moroi, Guardians and Novices alike. His eyes lingered on Rose and Eddie when Alberta explained they were the top Novices in the senior year, and that she would like him to spend some time with them refining their skills.

"But I'll show you to your room and the Guardian Lounge so you can settle in. We can go through your schedule tomorrow," Alberta said a little nervously, trying to take stock of the Guardian who'd be on campus for the next few months.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that Guardian Petrov," Guardian Belikov replied in a thickly accented voice. "It's been a long trip here."

* * *

He'd certainly stayed in worse, Dimitri thought as he unpacked his duffel bag into his new Guardian dorm room. He traveled light, so it took him less than ten minutes to hang his spare uniforms, put away his small collection of casual clothing, books, and unpack his wet pack into the attached bathroom. A private bathroom was a blessing. Sure, he'd used communal male bathrooms from time to time when necessary, but having curious Beta colleagues check out your junk got old really quickly. A naturally private man, it wasn't the sort of attention Dimitri appreciated.

His first impressions of St. Vladimir's and his new charge were favorable. Fair and willowy, Vasilisa was the archetype Royal Moroi Princess. That she was dating Lord Christian Ozera suggested she was more open-minded than most. Like everyone, Dimitri had heard the story of Lucas and Moira Ozera and their short-lived attempt at immortality. He was curious to see how it had affected the child they'd left behind.

Lord Ivashkov, the Queen's favored great-nephew, he knew by reputation. The rakish male Moroi he met today was exactly as he'd imagined him. He'd not left a favorable impression. The three Guardians already assigned to the Princess seemed ok. Two males and a female. Grateful the female, Matthews, did not try batting her lashes or anything of that type, Dimitri was confident he could work productively with them.

The only surprise had been the Novices. The male was tall but not Alpha height. With good musculature and a lean build, Dimitri could see why he was a top Novice. The female, on the other hand, was different. On the smaller side, and slim, she was curvier than Moroi and most female Dhampir. Even hidden beneath a sweater and denim jacket, there was no mistaking the feminine swell of her hips and breasts.

Novice Rose Hathaway she'd been introduced as. An appropriate moniker given her scent. A heady ambrosial mix of tea rose, jonquil, fresh-cut grass, and musk, Dimitri had been momentarily dumbstruck when he first encountered her odor. It was subtle—without enhanced Alpha senses he doubted a Beta would catch it—but to an unmated Alpha, like Dimitri, Novice Rose Hathaway smelled mouth-wateringly delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

"He seemed nice?" Lissa said optimistically once Rose and Christian were back in her dorm room. Eddie had returned to the Novice dorm block to tell Mason all about the new Guardian.

Christian shrugged, unwilling to form an opinion. "He barely said anything."

"Saying nothing is better than barking orders at people," Rose murmured, thinking about Lissa's new lead Guardian. He was handsome—disarmingly so. Yet he didn't appear to have the rampant ego some Alpha's were renowned for. Yes, Guardian Dimitri Belikov was an Alpha, and hot hot hot, but he didn't give off the vibe that he _knew_ it. "It will be interesting to see what he's like in training."

"When are you working with him?" Christian asked.

"Not sure, yet. Alberta was suggesting five to six pm each weekday then five to six am, but she needs to check with Dimitri first."

With a start, Rose noticed she'd used his first name, omitting his surname and title. Mentally chastising herself, she quickly reminded herself to call him Guardian Belikov in the future. Sure, she'd call Alto 'Stan', but Stan wasn't the one who'd be handpicking Guardians for Lissa's guarding team in a few months!

Catching a meaningful look from Christian, Rose made her excuses to leave. Christian had a range of activities planned to distract Lissa from the anniversary of her family's death. Happy to hand over that responsibility, Rose kissed Lissa goodbye, wandering back to her dorm room. Now 7:00 pm, it was still early. The start of the day. Flopping back onto her bed, she savored the prospect of a full day off. Being Sunday, there were no classes, no training and—thanks to Christian—no Lissa.

Lying in bed and napping all day was appealing, and Rose lounged about until lunchtime, but after a quick meal, she went for a run. It had been a while since she'd ran just for the joy of it, so changing into a set of skins, a sports bra, and a hoody, Rose set off to run the ward line. She could have run anywhere, but with the wards so poorly protected, it made sense to set a path that would also allow her to protect the campus. Also being 1:00 am, the ward line would be illuminated by lights so she could see where she was going.

Rose had been running for less than half an hour when she heard footfalls behind her. Not fast enough to alarm, the person following her was steadily catching up. Refusing to turn around, it surprised Rose when a few minutes later Guardian Belikov pulled up alongside her, matching his pace to hers.

"Guardian Belikov," Rose greeted professionally. "I thought you'd be resting after your long journey?"

"Switching time-zones," he explained brusquely. "I'm tired but I can't sleep." It wasn't that Dimitri wanted to be curt. Just something about Rose disconcerted him.

"That must be hard," Rose replied, not knowing what else to say. "I've heard jet-lag is a bitch."

"You've not experienced it?" Dimitri asked, just to have something to say.

"Afraid not. I came to the Academy at four years old and other than the odd day-trip to Billings, I haven't left it since."

"Yet you know of jet-lag?"

"Lissa—Princess Vasilisa I mean—is my best friend. Before her family passed away, they traveled to Europe every summer. Liss always enjoyed it, but complained about the jet-lag when she returned."

"It can be trying," Dimitri commented, matching Rose's speed as they ran alongside one another. "Is there a reason you chose this course? It's a long way from campus." The silence had stretched between them, and he felt he needed to say something.

"Not really. I mean—there's not enough Guardians to patrol the wards properly. If I am going to run, I might as well run here where I can help keep an eye on things."

"I understand," Dimitri replied, discreetly taking in a long breath and savoring Rose's scent. If it had been good before, it was even better now the exercise meant he could smell more of her natural essence. "I run the wards for the same reason."

They ran silently side by side for half an hour before Rose dared to ask another question.

"Alberta said you're from Russia? What's it like there?" Rose snuck a look at the Guardian running beside her. With his dark hair tied at his nape, his profile was on display. Thick sensuous lips, a strong jaw and wispy tendrils of hair that had escaped his hair tie—there was no denying Guardian Belikov was one hell of a manly specimen.

"Russia is a big place," Dimitri replied, wondering how to explain to someone who'd never left Montana the size and diversity of his homeland. "The landmass is around twice the size of the USA with less than half the population."

"Yes, but what's it _like?" _Rose pressed.

"I am from a small village an hour's drive away from Omsk; a city of around a million people in Siberia. Everyone thinks Siberia is cold, and it _is_ in winter, but in summer it is lush and green. Baia, the town where I grew up, is mostly a dhampir town."

"Is it a commune?" Rose asked carefully, turning to look at Dimitri. She immediately regretted it when his jaw tensed.

"No," he snapped, clamming up. They continued to run, but there was now a tension between them that hadn't been there before.

"I'm sorry," Rose offered a few minutes later, regretting her words. "I didn't mean to offend. Like I said, I have _no_ experience of life out of the Academy walls. I insulted you, but I didn't mean to."

They ran for another minute or so before Dimitri let out a huge sigh.

"It's ok… I understand where you're coming from. Many people in America assume a dhampir town must be a commune… I won't deny there are a few women who take part in _that_ activity," Dimitri grimaced, collecting his thoughts before he continued. "In _my_ town, it is mostly dhampir families trying to make their way along. In Russia, there are fewer Academies, so many dhampirs do not attend until high school because they are far away. And some chose not to serve or even live within the Moroi world."

Not serving was a foreign concept to Rose. In America, it was all but a given. If you were dhampir you served Moroi—in one capacity or another.

"So you have family in Baia?" Rose asked. Dimitri smiled, pleased that Rose had listened well enough that she recalled the name of the town he grew up in.

"My mother, grandmother, two sisters, and a nephew. I have another sister—she trains at St. Basil's where I did."

"Three siblings! That sounds wonderful!" Rose replied without thinking. Something about running beside Dimitri was distracting. His mere presence, plus his strong manly scent, was confusing and caused her to be less guarded than she should be. "Tell me about them!"

Dimitri's lips curled into a smile as he told Rose about his mother, babushka, Karo, Sonya, and Viktoria. With an endless number of stories, they'd run the full circumference of the Academy when Dimitri realized he'd dominated the conversation. "Enough about my family. Please tell me about yours."

"There's not much to tell," Rose explained matter-of-factly. "My mother signed me over to the Academy in kindergarten; I've seen her a handful of times since. I consider Lissa my sister—we've been best friends since we were four. Other than her, I have no family."

"No boyfriend?" Dimitri teased. His tone was light, but he was interested in her answer.

"Nope," Rose declared, popping the p.

"No time? Or is there no one that interests you?" Dimitri pushed coyly, wondering why he was so intrigued.

"A bit from A and a bit from B," Rose admitted, flushing just a bit, trying not to read too much into his question.

* * *

They'd completed their third circuit of the wards when they said farewell, parting to shower then have dinner. Separately. Both embarrassed by their candor, although they'd enjoyed each other's company.

Dimitri had never been so open with _anyone _about his upbringing and family. However, sharing amusing reminiscences with Rose felt natural. Similarly, Rose had not confided in anyone about her disappointment and sadness concerning her mother, yet it easily spilled from her lips during their long run around the campus.

Despite not yet officially receiving Alberta's request to train with Rose and Eddie at 5:00 pm weekdays, Dimitri arranged to meet Rose at the gym tomorrow morning. Rostered, or not, he wanted to see whether Rose lived up to Alberta's recommendation. The fact they'd run for hours, and she'd not needed a break, was already promising.

"Have you had a good day?" Lissa asked when Rose joined Christian and her at dinner.

"Great, actually," Rose chirped. "I spent almost five hours running the campus perimeter."

"Only you could find exercising for hours on your day off enjoyable," Christian jeered.

"Each to their own," Rose replied, refusing to rise to Christian's barb. She didn't want to risk aggravating her best friend on today of all days. "I'd ask what you two have been up to, but I can see Lissa's flushed expression."

Lissa often joked that she and Rose must share some sort of psychic connection, as Lissa could hide nothing from her best friend of thirteen years.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your run," Lissa said to Rose primly, giving Christian a reproving glance. Rose _suspecting_ she'd spent the afternoon being intimate with Christian was one thing. Him _confirming_ it was quite another! "Did you run with anyone?"

"I set off alone," Rose said, unwilling to lie, yet not prepared to admit the truth. "But I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Lissa checked.

"Not sure. Alberta said there might be training with Guardian Belikov in the morning—I expect I'll find out tonight."

* * *

Up and ready at 4:45 pm, Rose took extra time to brush her hair and put it into a high ponytail, checking her appearance twice before heading to the gym. She'd not had any message from Alberta confirming a training session today with Dimitri, however, given their own arrangements, Rose set off from her dorm ready to be there by 5:00.

"I wondered if you'd come," Dimitri commented when Rose walked into the otherwise abandoned gym at 4:50, giving her a small smile.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Rose teased, with just the _slightest_ inflection. Turning her back to Belikov while placing her duffel on the lacquered timber benches, she took a fortifying breath before facing the man who held her working future in his hands.

"I _hoped_ you'd remember," he replied, his voice husky. Unfamiliar with his typical cadence, Rose was unsure _what _to make of his words and tone.

"How would you like to start today's session?" Rose asked, nescient to the double entendre.

"The first lesson is to run," Dimitri declared, more than a small part of him relishing running alone again alongside such a beautiful young woman. "It's not too cold—shall we follow the wards again?"

* * *

By the time Rose and Dimitri made it back to the gym by 5:50 pm, Eddie was there.

"Hey… I didn't get a message, so I came down at five just in case we were working out. I guessed I missed you," he said.

Noticing Eddie's slightly hurt expression, Dimitri replied, "My apologies, Novice Castile. I was out for a warmup run ahead of my personal workout when I came across Novice Hathaway who obviously had the same idea. I'll need to clear it with your Guardian Petrov, but unless she says otherwise, let's meet here at five am and pm every day to train together."

Rose turned to her bag to fetch her water bottle. She should have realized Eddie would come down on the off chance they were training. Now she felt bad she hadn't thought to wait for him. Had the positions been reversed, Eddie would have. Also, why had Dimitri lied, making it sound as though they'd met accidentally? That had been the case yesterday, but not today. Was it to save Eddie's feelings? Or was there something more to it?

"Since you're both here, now, how about I watch you spar? I'd like to get an idea of your form so I know where I can extend your training," Dimitri suggested.

"I'm game if you are, Rose," Eddie replied with an easy grin.

"Sure thing," she replied, putting down her water bottle and walking across to the sparring squares.

As close friends and the top two in their year, Eddie and Rose were used to fighting one another. They were well matched; Eddie stronger but Rose faster. There was no picking who'd win on any given day—and today they'd be going hell for leather, each wanting to impress the new Guardian on campus.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Rose asked Dimitri shyly, the easy interaction from their earlier run now absent.

"If you like," Dimitri answered before drinking from his water bottle, dragging his eyes away from Rose's ass as she walked across to bond her phone with the speaker system. He'd been on campus less than forty-eight hours, but already he had a connection with the pretty brunette dhampir. Shaking his head and reminding himself she was seventeen, and technically his student, Dimitri prepared to assess the Academy's top Novices.

He started them off, Rose surprising him by going on the offensive from the aft. She obviously knew Castile's style, and he hers. They were both good—better than he'd expected. Neither had the natural strength of an Alpha, but Castile still packed quite a punch and even Rose had some power. Rose's asset, though, was her speed. Smaller and lighter than Castile, she could respond to his moves before he had a chance to execute them fully. In a fight with Strigoi, Rose had no chance of winning by brute force, so she would have to compensate by being fast enough to keep herself safe and to take advantage of openings when she saw them.

Turning his attention to Castile, Dimitri realized he needed to focus on essentially the same thing with them both; Rose would benefit from learning to better read cues so she could anticipate her opponents, while Castile needed help to disguise his tells to hide his intentions when fighting. Both were using Academy techniques well; however, he'd introduce them to a broader range of moves.

The two were still sparring after ten minutes, and Dimitri was wondering whether he'd have to call it a draw when Rose saw an opening and took Eddie down. Landing straddled across her fellow Novice's hips, and promptly 'staking' him, Dimitri experienced a momentary surge of anger toward Castile. The position Castile found himself in, his hips pinned beneath Rose's, was too intimate for Dimitri's liking. Forcing the errant feeling aside, Dimitri held his hand out to help Rose up before doing likewise with Castile.

"You got me this time!" Castile said to Rose, shaking his head with good humor. Observing them, Dimitri did not detect any sexual interest on Castile or Rose's part.

"You both did well," Dimitri offered. "We'll train again at five am. Castile, you'd better hit the shower. Hathaway? A moment please?"

Castile gave Rose an odd look before picking up his gym bag and setting off to the men's locker room. Dimitri waited until the door closed before he volunteered "I didn't want Castile to be offended we went running without him. I was not aware he might be here this morning."

"Neither was I, but it was thoughtless of me," Rose admitted. "It should have occurred to me to wait just in case."

"No harm done," Dimitri said lightly. "I enjoyed our run together. What time do your classes finish today?"

"Three am," Rose said, slightly breathless. Was he asking this because of training, or…?

"If you don't have other plans, perhaps you'd be free to show me around campus before we train this afternoon? So far I've only found the Guardian building and the gym." It wasn't a lie, however St. Vladimir's wasn't really big enough to necessitate a guided tour.

"I'd be happy to," Rose said, blushing slightly.

"Then I'll see you here at three-thirty?"

"Sure thing," Rose replied, turning to get her bag.

"I'm looking forward to it… And Rose?" She turned to meet Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes with her own. "Have a pleasant shower."

"What did Belikov want with you after we sparred?" Eddie asked curiously as they walked across to breakfast after their showers. Caught on the spot, Rose struggled to come up with something plausible.

"He asked a few things about Lissa. When we met up running, I told him how Liss and I are best friends." At least that part wasn't a lie. Rose and Dimitri _had_ talked about Lissa during their run. Briefly. "Since she's his new charge, he wanted to get a bit of background."

"That makes sense. I can't believe he will mentor us. I thought, being Alpha, he'd mentor Shane for sure!"

"Shane still needs to get used to being Alpha," Rose replied thoughtfully. Despite being the tallest and strongest Novice, he'd yet to become accustomed to the benefits it gave him fighting. She'd noticed in classes he was almost having to relearn moves they'd mastered years ago taking into account his new size.

"I guess being Alpha isn't everything," Eddie remarked ruefully. "Although I suspect Belikov will get his fair share of interest from the ladies on campus."

Rose shrugged feigning disinterest. She wouldn't let on to Eddie, but Dimitri as the object of amorous attention made her seriously stabby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for agreeing to show me around," Dimitri said when he met Rose at the gym at 3:30 am. "I have my schedule, now, so perhaps you might show me around the places I'll be working?"

Alberta had already given him a basic tour of campus a few hours ago after they'd negotiated his roster, but Dimitri wouldn't tell Rose that. All day he'd been looking forward to an hour and a half in her company.

Rose glanced at Dimitri's printed schedule. His day started with Eddie and her in the gym. Breakfast, then the morning assisting in dhampir classes. Lunch, then guarding various Moroi/dhampir subjects. Break, then more training with her and Eddie, dinner, and twice a week a six-hour shift guarding Lissa from 7:00 am to 1:00 pm.

"You will be _so _busy!" Rose gasped.

"It's a lot less than I am used to," Dimitri replied, his voice gravelly and oh so fucking sexy. The way his lips caressed the words as they spilled from his mouth… Rose had to bite her lip to stop herself groaning. "Why don't we start with the dhampir classrooms?" he suggested, knowing they'd be vacant by now, so he'd have Rose's full attention.

"Sure," she said, doing her best not to admire Dimitri's dark locks, height, and sexy profile. If there were a dictionary definition for tall, dark and handsome, there'd be a photo of Dimitri beside it. How was a woman meant to keep her composure when confronted with a man like Belikov?!

"Tell me about your subjects," Dimitri said as Rose pointed out various teaching spaces. They stood in the dhampir corridor, which was poorly outfitted compared to the spaces where the Moroi-specific classes were conducted. "Which is your favorite?"

"Animal Behavior and Physiology," Rose said sneaking another look at her companion. "It's nice to learn about something not based around guarding or Moroi."

"What are your other subjects?"

"Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques, Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection Three, Weight Training and Conditioning, and Senior Language Arts for Novices. After lunch, it's Animal Behavior and Physiology, Precalculus, Moroi Culture Four, and Slavic Art. Lissa and I have the same schedule after lunch, except she's in Advanced Calculus."

"Then I will be with you most of the day," Dimitri said, giving Rose a smoldering smile. "Alberta asked me to work with the senior Novices during their morning combat classes. After lunch, I am to guard the Princess."

"Maybe you'll like Animal Behavior and Physiology, too?" Rose teased.

"I'll sure I'll find _something _in there to interest me," Dimitri replied, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

Continuing down the corridor, Rose showed Dimitri where each subject was conducted. While her words were innocent enough, her thoughts were all over the place. Rose Hathaway was no stranger to flirting—hell she'd perfected her man-eating smile when she was fifteen—but her victims, to date, were boys. Guardian Belikov was quite another kettle of fish. He was unmistakably a _man._ An Alpha man, at that. She couldn't explain her attraction to him, other than it was present, and it was strong.

Skirting the commons, where they'd no doubt be seen and potentially interrupted, Rose took Dimitri the long way to the gym, showing him the infirmary along the way.

"That's pretty much it," Rose said as they arrived back at the doors to the gym.

"Can you show me where the Princess' dorm room is? I need to know how to get to her if there's an emergency."

"Sure. She's in the Moroi dorm building. I'll take you there now."

The two walked side by side in silence, Dimitri opening doors for Rose and following her up the stairs, his cock hardening as his eyes stared at her sexy ass as she climbed the treads.

He did not understand what was happening and why he was so fixated on this beautiful Novice. Rose. Roza, in his native tongue, had him enthralled. He wasn't the sort of man who needed to pursue women, and he sure as hell didn't flirt. But that was precisely what he was doing with Rose. Being near her excited yet discombobulated him.

"This is it," Rose said pointing to a door. "Liss shares with Natalie Dashkov. Her father was good friends with Lissa's parents, so they've known each other since forever. Natalie's mom died when she was young, so when her dad died of Sandkovsky's Syndrome last year, they moved Natalie in with Lissa. It helps they can talk to someone who understands."

Before he could stop her, Rose rapped on the door. Dimitri masked his disappointment. He was enjoying Rose's company and would have preferred to continue appreciating it uninterrupted!

"Rose!" Lissa chirped happily as she opened the door. "Where did you disappear to after class?"

"Just showing Guardian Belikov around," Rose said indicating the man who stood beside her.

"Oh! Hello, Guardian Belikov," Lissa said sweetly, giving Dimitri a tentative smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, Princess. I should familiarize myself with your quarters."

Dimitri stepped into the room, his sheer size making the suite immediately seem smaller. He listened politely as Lissa pointed out her bedroom, then Natalie's, and their shared living and study area.

Lissa blushed a little as Dimitri stepped into her bedroom. He was so big, strong and _manly. _For just a moment, she wondered what it would be like to go to bed with an Alpha. Pushing the guilty thought aside by sternly reminding herself of her boyfriend, the blush on Lissa's cheeks was gone by the time Guardian Belikov moved back into the living room having checked the security of her bedroom windows.

"Can you stop a minute? I can make you some hot chocolate," Lissa offered her best friend and her new Guardian.

"Sorry, Liss. Got to finish the tour then we have training. See you at dinner, though?"

"Of course. I'll see you then Rose. Good afternoon Guardian Belikov."

They left Lissa's room, Rose pointing out the various Moroi common rooms as they passed.

"We've still got forty minutes before training, but unless you want to see the gatehouse or the pond, there aren't many places to show you. There's the Chapel, but you don't need a map to find that," Rose said pointing to the prominent stone building visible from almost all of campus.

"I can think of a place you haven't shown me," Dimitri replied. "I should know where _your_ room is. As the Princess' Guardian, I need to be familiar with all the places she may frequent."

Rose didn't bother telling Dimitri that Lissa hardly ever came to her room. Occasionally she might come by with something, or accompany Rose when she dropped something off or picked it up. The dhampir dorm rooms were so small, and unwelcoming if they hung out it was always in Lissa's suite.

"Looks like the boiler has broken down again," Rose commented noting the chill as they climbed the stairs to the third floor where her room was located, the difference between the Moroi and dhampir accommodations obvious, even in the stairwell! While the Moroi dorms boasted a wide, handsome carved timber staircase and balustrade complete with thick carpeting, the dhampir dorms had narrow concrete stairs with a metal handrail which hadn't been painted since Adam was a boy.

"Please—let me," Dimitri said when they reached the top of the stairs, moving past Rose to open the heavy fire door. The narrowness of the stairs caused his body to brush against hers. Rose gasped softly, shocked by the feelings that went right to her core. Dimitri's groan didn't help with those feelings. Whatever it was, they'd both experienced it.

"Is this door always closed?" Dimitri asked gruffly, attempting to draw attention from what had just occurred between them.

"No. It's open unless there's a fire or when the boiler goes out. It gets freezing up here when that happens, so we shut the door to contain the heat."

Rose stepped through the doorway, careful not to brush against Dimitri. Walking down the familiar corridor, today she saw it through new eyes. It was pretty dismal by all accounts. She wondered whether it was just St. Vlad's or if it had been like this where Dimitri trained.

"There's only four of us on this level," Rose explained. "There aren't many women in the Novice training program… On the plus side, we each get our own bathroom!"

Dimitri wished Rose had not said that. Now all he could think about was her hot, wet, and soapy naked body. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to disguise the start of a hard-on her words had provoked.

"And this is me," Rose said stopping in front of a plain door. "Did you want to come in?"

"Yes," he replied. Well, that's what he tried to say. It came out more like a groan.

Pulling her keys from her pocket, Rose unlocked the door and flipped on the lights, revealing the most depressing room imaginable. A single bed against one wall, a small study desk and chair and a closet the only furnishings. Rose flushed with embarrassment when she saw the chair had various discarded garments draped over it while the desk sported her washing folded and ready to put away; her _only_ sexy panties neatly situated on top.

"It's not much," Rose said apologetically as Dimitri looked around.

"For dhampir it rarely is," he replied, looking at the small hints of humanity; Rose's fluffy bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, a photo board with pictures of Rose, the Princess, Eddie and another boy with red hair. Finally, his eyes fell on Rose's desk, taking in the tiny lace thong folded on top of her washing.

He was a man, not a saint. In her room, her scent was even stronger. So alluring, he'd later blame that for his next actions. Spinning on the spot and closing the door, in one fluid motion, Dimitri had Rose pushed up hard against it, his mouth on hers. Growling possessively between punishing kisses, it thrilled him when Rose opened her lips, allowing his tongue to dominate hers.

Rose had one hand buried in Dimitri's hair, the other clutched to his back, holding him hard against her. Not that he showed any inclination of pulling away. His growls caused her to reciprocate with enthusiastic mewls which excited him more.

Touching Rose, _tasting _her, was unbelievable. It was as if her essence was wrapping itself around him, ensorcelling him and pulling him further and further under her spell. The bulge in his pants got larger as he became fully erect. Much as he wanted to, it was too soon to do _that, _but Dimitri couldn't stop himself grinding against Rose's stomach, pushing his rock-hard erection against her. It thrilled Dimitri to hear Rose's astonished gasp when she felt him. He wanted her to know what she did to him - how aroused he was because of her.

Still plundering her mouth with his own, Dimitri wondered whether Rose, _his Roza, _had experienced this before. The idea that his woman might have slept with someone else enraged him, even though he recognized it was unfair to expect her to be a virgin when he was not. But there was no rationalizing with his Alpha side. As soon as he wondered about Rose's maidenhood, a deep, possessive growl escaped his throat. He'd bedded women before, always making sure they understood it would be a onetime thing. However, none of it had anything on how he was feeling right now. Moving his lips down to her neck, Dimitri nuzzled Rose's pulse point, close to frenzied by her scent.

"You smell so good," he groaned in confession against her skin. Rose moved both hands to Dimitri's hair, holding him in place as he licked and nipped her neck.

"Oh, Dimitri! Don't stop!"

Growling in satisfaction that she'd used his given name, Dimitri easily lifted Rose, settling her on his hips before pushing her back against the door again. She locked her legs behind his back, the height perfect, aligning his cock at the entrance to her core. While both fully clothed, Dimitri could smell her arousal as he kissed and dry humped her, each groaning and panting with need.

Rose's head lolled against the door. Her senses focused on Dimitri. His lips. His hands. And more than _anything _his manhood. She'd never experienced anything like this. Hell, she'd barely even _kissed_ anyone before. _Completel_y out of her realm of expertize, Rose knew that she wanted him. Badly!

Alpha, and what? Twenty-four? With his looks, there was _no_ chance he was a virgin. Rose could tell that from the confidence of his actions. He was too sure and decisive for this to be his first foray with the fairer sex.

"You've done this before," Rose accused as Dimitri suckled just behind her left ear.

"Never like this," he replied, not denying his previous experiences as he panted into her ear. "Ты разбудил во мне давно забытое!I hardly know you, yet you're driving me wild!"

"You're driving me crazy, too! Is it _always_ like this between a man and a woman?!" Rose breathlessly panted.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Dimitri asked, confused by her question.

"No? I mean no. I've kissed a few times…" Rose replied, embarrassed by her dearth of experience.

Dimitri's lips slowed in their kisses, nuzzling her neck and hairline as he decelerated whatever was going on between them.

"You're a virgin?" he asked softly, his tone sweet and concerned.

"Yes?" More a question than a statement, Rose was really asking whether that bothered him.

"Как давно́ я тебя́ иска́л."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked as Dimitri set her back on her feet, kissing her nose, eyelids, then forehead.

"It means I should leave you to get ready for training," Dimitri said, his chocolate brown eyes regarding her possessively. "And Rose? Please shower. The scent of your arousal is so enticing - I might not be able to control myself if you come to training smelling like you do."

Before Rose collected herself, Dimitri had let himself out of her room. In fact, in the seconds it took her to get herself together, Guardian Belikov had left the corridor outside her room altogether.

* * *

"Mama? It's Dimka."

"Son! You said you would not call for at least a week once you arrived," Olena said, thrilled to hear from her second eldest earlier than anticipated. "How is the new allocation? What of your new charge?"

"The allocation is easy. At the Academy, there is little risk. Guardian Petrov, the Head of Guardians here, said my priority is learning the Princess' schedule and selecting graduates to join the guarding team when the Princess attends college."

"Yes—but what's she _like?! _Is she like Ivan?"

Dimitri drew in a long breath. _No one _would ever be like Ivan. They'd shared a bond like no other. Dimitri had never been so open with anyone, outside of his family, as he had with his best friend. Until Rose that is. Despite the brevity of their exposure to one another, he already had a strong connection with her. Different to what he'd shared with Ivan, Dimitri was sure, given time, it could become every bit as strong.

"I have only met the Princess for a few minutes," Dimitri explained to his mother. "I don't know her, yet."

"So you're calling because…?" With four children, Olena Belikova was an expert at recognizing when something was troubling one of her young.

"I've met my mate," Dimitri admitted, putting into words his thoughts and fears. "She's the Princess' best friend. A Beta, from the second I saw her, she intrigued me."

"Tell me about her," Olena said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic, the prospect of a daughter-in-law proving exciting!

"Mama she's _beautiful._ I have never met a woman so lovely. She is dedicated, funny and the equal top dhampir fighter in her year. She showed me around the Academy and she's so easy to talk to."

"Your mate is still in high school?"

Nothing got past his mother. Dimitri sighed. "Yes. She is seventeen and a senior. I will be mentoring her, and I checked her student file. She'll be eighteen, soon…" He didn't need to spell it out. While it wasn't ideal, everyone understood an Alpha finding their match just _happened. _There was no controlling when, where or how.

"I expect you to be honorable, Dimka. She is young. Do you know if she feels anything for you?"

"She does," he admitted, smiling despite the awkwardness of speaking with his mother about this. "We kissed, and she was attracted to me. I could tell."

"Is she attracted to you, or is she attracted to an _Alpha?"_ Olena stopped short of saying it, but many Moroi and dhampir women had sleeping with an Alpha on their sexual to-do list.

"Rose is not like that," Dimitri said with a soft growl. He'd never fully growl at his mother, but it showed her he was already emotionally invested. "She's inexperienced…"

"She's never been with a man before?" Olena probed.

"She's kissed a little, but that's the extent of it."

"So your mate is a virgin?" Dimitri's mother clarified, liking the sound of this girl already.

"Yes. I'm not sure how to handle this," he admitted. "Before I declared, I thought I'd be Beta and a single Guardian for life. Then when I became Alpha, I dedicated my life to Ivan. I never thought I'd meet someone… I don't see how a mate could fit into my lifestyle. But the pull is _so strong! I have to be with her, Mama!_"

"Dimka… I think it's less about how she would fit into your life and more about coping if she _wasn't_ part of it," Olena counseled her only son, secretly thrilled he might have found a woman to share his life with. "But she is a young woman starting out, and you are a man experienced in the world. If she is your mate, then I expect you to treat her the way you'd like a man to treat one of your sisters. Take things slowly. You have time to learn to love one another."


	4. Chapter 4

The thing that most annoyed Adrian about visiting St. Vladimir's was the lack of diversion. Without school work, training, guarding or teaching to occupy his time, his free hours were indolent. While being unscheduled at Court had its advantages—there were _dozens_ of bars and innumerable women to keep him occupied—a lack of distraction at St. Vladimir's proved irritating. With an hour and a half to kill before dinner, Adrian decided to pursue his secondary interest at St. Vlad's. Novice Rosemarie Hathaway.

She trained in the Novice gym most afternoons with another Novice, Castile. While watching the repetitious techniques they practiced was as boring as bat shit, it was worth going to the gym just to observe Rose in workout clothes. Her skin-tight exercise gear left _nothing _to the imagination. In fact, on many drunken evenings, Adrian had stroked himself to satisfaction imagining Rose's actions in a more intimate application.

A worldly man, and the Queen's favored great-nephew, Adrian understood what was expected of him. He could stay single for a time and play the field, fuck anything in sight provided he was at least nominally discreet and left no issue, and eventually settle down with an eligible Royal Moroi virgin. With his connections, he was expected to marry _well. _By well, that meant strategically.

While he benefited from being closely related to a reigning monarch, once his Aunt Tatiana passed, Moroi law mandated Adrian's family would be ineligible to reign again for several generations. The tacit understanding amongst his kin was that while an Ivashkov sat on the throne, each of their family should do their utmost to position the family favorably for the future. Adrian's mother, Daniella, had busied herself plotting suitable matches for her only son, starting with the ultimate prize—the Princess Dragomir—and working backward from there.

It had been a bitter disappointment to most of the Ivashkovs, bar Adrian, when a match with Vasilisa did not appear possible. Paired with Lord Christian Ozera, once Daniella recognized the Dragomir Princess was spoken for, she'd researched and promoted a long list of nubile, and more to the point politically suitable, Royal Moroi virgins for Adrian to consider.

Not that Adrian was thinking about marriage, yet. Hell—he'd never even considered more than a long weekend with a woman; and even then, she'd have to be exceptional to hold his interest for three days.

No. Adrian Ivashkov was happy playing the field. Except for Rose Hathaway. If _she _showed any inclination, he'd be willing to consider something further. Sadly, for him, Rose had given no indication she was in any way interested. Maybe that's what made her so tempting, Adrian pondered. He was used to women throwing themselves at him. Any woman he expressed interest in had surrendered to his attentions, and sooner rather than later. That Rose denied Adrian intrigued him even more. Rose's apathy is precisely what made her irresistible.

* * *

"Guardian Belikov? I didn't expect to see _you_ here?" Adrian said, unhappy to find the new dhampir Alpha in the gym training with Rose and Castile. The Novices were sparring as Belikov looked on, calling out recommendations and observations throughout.

"Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri greeted coolly. "Part of my assigned role is to mentor Novices Castile and Hathaway. We will train here every morning and afternoon."

Dimitri disliked Adrian on first sight. The poster boy for rich, indulged Royal Moroi, that Adrian was a carbon copy of his father, and uncle, didn't endear him to Dimitri, either. But the way Ivashkov stared at Rose was what _really_ angered the dhampir Alpha. Speaking with his mother had clarified things for him. If Rose was his mate, and everything about her screamed to Dimitri she was, he didn't appreciate Adrian's interest in her.

"All training and no play make a _very_ boring boy…" Adrian said, feeling animosity toward the Alpha Russian Guardian, even though he didn't know why.

"And all play and no training make… _well…"_ Dimitri retorted languidly, letting his eyes drift over Adrian's form before lifting his eyebrow mockingly, implying he found Adrian's physique lacking.

Adrian was stunned. Belikov's insinuation was rude bordering on the downright insolent. Not that his own comment had been particularly friendly. Still… what else would one expect from an _Alpha?! _All that mattered to them was brawn. Choosing to ignore it, for now, Adrian took himself over to the benches at the side of the gym to admire Rose.

"You roll your shoulder every time before a left punch," Belikov barked at Rose a few minutes later. Adrian's presence had put him in a foul mood which he was trying not to take out on the two Novices. "We need to train you out of that. For the next ten minutes, I want you to punch with your left for at least three of every four moves."

Rose nodded, recognizing the wisdom of Dimitri's words. While she did the required left-handed punches, conscious not to roll her shoulder first, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't reconcile the angry man in front of her with the man who'd ravished her earlier. There was no softness in his voice, or kindness in his eyes. It was almost as though he regretted what had happened between them.

"Castile? Once she's done, spar and watch Hathaway. The second you see a tell, voice it. Hathaway? I want you to answer whether he was right."

They continued like this for an hour, Rose and Eddie following Dimitri's barked instructions, trying to correct themselves when he pointed out their innumerable flaws. It was so different from how he'd been with them this morning. Their earlier session had been fun. Now Guardian Belikov had a bug up his ass in a major way.

Ignoring Adrian's presence in the gym, Rose focused on taking Eddie down and not fucking up in front of Dimitri. When Rose ended up 'staking' Eddie on their third sparring round, the only man's praise she wanted was Dimitri's. Not that she got it.

"You both have a lot to learn," Belikov's deep Russian voice snarled as Rose helped Eddie up from the padded sparring mat, and the two stood before him "I'll see you here tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

"Thanks, Guardian Belikov," Eddie said.

"Yeah, thanks," Rose said, hurt clear in her tone.

He'd sought her out and asked her to show him around, kissed her senseless, aroused her in ways she was still trying to understand, and now he'd been as rude as hell to her. Deciding Guardian Dimitri Belikov was a fucking asshole, Rose concluded that while she would have to train with him, she didn't have to _like _him!

Adrian sat to the side, watching the brief interaction between Rose and Belikov. It was hard to get a sense of them; emotions flitting across their auras so fast they were difficult to identify. What disturbed him was the intensity of their auras. How could a man on campus mere hours illicit such a profound response in a woman who'd been apathetic toward himself for months?!

* * *

The hurt tone and the look of disappointment Rose shot him as she walked to the women's locker room upset Dimitri. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in her dorm room, earlier, so Rose's tone alarmed and worried him. Somehow, although he was unsure _how, _he had to fix this. Tempted to pursue Rose, even into the women's change room if it were necessary, Lord Ivashkov's presence prevented him doing that, which irritated Dimitri all the more.

"Why are you even here?!" Dimitri snapped, angry at the Royal Moroi's presence; on campus but specifically in the gym. Adrian's interest in Rose brought out Dimitri's possessive Alpha side.

"I'm here because Her Majesty, my _Great Aunt,_ wants me to be," Adrian said smugly. He rarely drew attention to the familial connection, but he was not above name dropping when he thought the situation called for it.

"_Our_ Great Aunt you mean," Dimitri murmured under his breath, unheard by Adrian. Stalking from the gym, he left a perplexed Adrian in his wake.

* * *

Rose was lying on her bed, trying to avoid thinking about the horrible training session, when there was a determined knock at her door. Since male Novices weren't permitted up to the girls' dorms, the only person it could be was Lissa.

"I really don't want to talk right now," Rose groaned, still opening the door in exasperation. Lissa, being Lissa, was unlikely to take no for an answer!

"Rose…" Dimitri asked warily. "Can we talk?"

"No. We can't," Rose snapped.

"Please? I've upset you, and I'm sorry…"

"I don't give a shit how sorry you are! You can't kiss me one minute then shout at me the next! I don't know _what_ happened here earlier this afternoon, but if it made you treat me the way you did in training, then I can assure you it sure as hell won't happen again. I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong idea about me - I'm not the sort of girl to throw herself at a guy, even if he _is _Alpha. I deserve better and won't put up with being treated with anything other than absolute respect!"

Picking up her keys, Rose pushed past Dimitri, storming out of her room and slamming the door behind her. She didn't bother looking to see whether he followed as she high-tailed it down the corridor and off to dinner.

* * *

"Who climbed up your ass and died?" Christian asked as Rose smacked a plate full of food onto the cafeteria table.

"Since when do _you_ give a shit?" Rose growled, earning a reproving look from Lissa. Usually Rose could cope with Christian's comments, but thanks to Belikov, she was in a decidedly pissy mood.

"Belikov was a hard-ass in training," Eddie offered from where he was seated. "He was fine in training this morning, but this afternoon he was brutal."

"You didn't antagonize him, did you?" Lissa asked Rose in despair. "You _said_ you would do your best to stay on his good side!"

"She did nothing wrong," Eddie declared loyally. "One minute he was fine, the next he was bitching us out!"

"At least you get the chance to train with an Alpha," Mason said, _almost _sounding like he wasn't jealous as hell.

"You're welcome to my place. He seemed like an alright guy, then he became an asshole," Rose retorted.

"_Really, _Rose?" Lissa asked in disbelief. Rose had a way of getting on the wrong side of some people. Guardian Alto was a prime example - Rose had goaded that poor man for years.

"It's true, Princess. He was like Jekyll and Hyde!" Eddie said. "And it wasn't just Rose, it was me too! I'm not looking forward to training tomorrow…"

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Rose asked, returning from dinner to see Guardian Belikov leaning beside her door reading what looked like a Western book. He tucked it into the inside pocket of the long leather jacket he was wearing.

"I told you. I want to speak to you."

"And what makes you think _I_ want to speak with _you?!"_

"It's clear you don't. But I need to apologize. _Please,_ Roza? Let me in so I can explain."

"Roza?"

"It's how your name would be said in Russia. It's the Russian word for Rose."

"I like it," Rose said with a small smile despite herself. Taking that as an invitation to continue, Dimitri followed Rose inside when she unlocked her door, sitting on the edge of her bed, patting the space beside him as she shut the door.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was frustrated and angry, but not with you."

"It didn't seem that way."

"I took my feelings out on you and Novice Castile. You didn't deserve it and I apologize."

Nodding at him to continue, Rose sat beside Dimitri. He paused, not knowing how to start.

"Maybe you could explain what upset you?" Rose prompted, not pulling away when Dimitri took his hand in hers.

"It's a long story. Do you have time?"

"I have an hour. Long enough?"

Dimitri nodded. "Let's get comfortable," he suggested, unlacing his boots then climbing lengthwise on Rose's bed, sitting against the head using a pillow behind his back. He gestured to the space beside him, so Rose sat next to him, leaning back side by side.

"I declared not long after I was sixteen," Dimitri started. "I know most dhampir guys want to become Alpha, but it was not something I aspired to. However, not long after my fifteenth birthday I started to grow and put on muscle mass. And, of course, there were the _other _changes."

"That must have been really scary," Rose mused out loud.

"It was. I withdrew from everyone and spent a lot of time in the library reading up on the changes and what to expect. I didn't want to admit it was happening, but my best friend Ivan eventually called me out about it. So, I declared when I was sixteen and spent the next two years working my ass off so I could be the best Guardian to Ivan."

"Your first charge," Rose said, resting against Dimitri's side, recalling what Dimitri had said about him during their runs.

"Ivan, to me, was like the Princess to you. My best friend, I devoted myself to his wellbeing. Eventually, I came to see being Alpha as a blessing as it meant I could better protect him. Of course, it didn't work out that way…"

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, tilting her head up and looking at Dimitri. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down, tentatively brushing his lips against hers, encouraged when she didn't push him away. They shared a smile, then Dimitri drew away as he continued.

"Thank you. When Ivan died, it felt as though my reason for living died with him. I took on a few short-term guarding positions in Russia, but my heart wasn't in it. My babushka, that's Russian for grandmother, suggested I put in for an overseas allocation. She said I would regain my purpose in America. I thought she meant with a new charge, but I'm now thinking she meant something else."

"Oh?" Rose asked, not really following where Dimitri was going with this. Although it hadn't escaped her attention that as he spoke, they'd been getting nearer and nearer to one another. In fact, if they were any closer, one of them would be on top of the other.

"What do you know of Alphas? Other than the obvious," Dimitri asked.

"Not a lot. Other than the physical differences," Rose admitted with a blush thinking about how huge Dimitri's cock had felt pushed into her stomach earlier. "I know they are dominant and possessive…"

"Especially when they find their mate," Dimitri agreed, placing a tender kiss just behind Rose's ear, followed by another. Rose wasn't sure why, given she'd been so angry at Dimitri earlier, but now his kisses and caresses felt so natural to her. "An Alpha will become angry and aggressive if he feels his mate is being admired or courted by another; _especially_ if he hasn't yet claimed her."

"Claimed?"

"Claiming is when an Alpha and his mate make things official, usually through lovemaking. Some Alpha will take it a step further by marking their mate via a bite during sex. An Alpha's bite has a venom which makes the site scar. It doesn't hurt, but it's a visual sign a mate has been claimed, so is unavailable to others."

"Does that mean you have to be careful giving someone a love bite when you have sex? In case you accidentally claim them?!" Rose asked, curious about how the whole thing worked.

"It doesn't work that way. Marking is a conscious decision an Alpha makes to claim their partner for the rest of their lives. Since I am unmated, it's not something I've experienced, but the books I have read describe it as an overwhelming need to declare a permanent connection. The act is said to be extremely pleasurable for both partners…"

Thinking about her almost immediate reaction to Dimitri's presence, Rose had an idea where he might be heading with this information. Still, she needed him to spell it out… "And you're telling me this, _why?"_

Dimitri moved so he could look Rose in the eye, gently taking both her hands in his.

"We've just met, and don't know each other yet, but I feel an incredible connection with you. From the first second I saw and scented you, I've been unable to get you out of my mind. The pull to be near you, _with_ _you,_ is overwhelming. Seeing Ivashkov ogle you in training _infuriated_ me! It took every ounce of control I had to stop myself pulling him off that bench and ripping his head from his shoulders just for looking at you! I was furious with him, especially given what happened between us here earlier, and I took it out on Castile and you. You didn't deserve such treatment—_especially_ from me. You have my word it will _never_ happen again."

Feeling Dimitri tense, even in recollection of his actions, Rose put her hand against his chest, stroking it lightly. Almost instantly, she could feel him relax.

"You're not saying much?" Dimitri prompted as Rose lay her head against his chest, still caressing him.

"You think I'm your mate?" she stated.

"I believe there's a distinct possibility," Dimitri replied, trying not to scare Rose off by outright declaring what he already knew to be true.

"It's a lot to take in," Rose murmured. Without time to process and consider all he'd said, for now, Rose was enjoying their physical closeness. Closing her eyes, and pushing her thoughts away for a while, she made a soft rumbling noise in the back of her throat.

"You're purring," Dimitri observed his voice tender.

"Purring?" Rose asked, before resuming the tone. Unfamiliar, nonetheless it felt completely natural for her to do it.

"It's something one does to soothe their mate," Dimitri explained, emitting a similar but deeper rumble from his own throat. As soon as she heard it, Rose appreciated what he meant. The sound was like being wrapped in a soft, fleecy blanket. Dimitri's purr made Rose feel loved and safe; she snuggled closer into his side.

"That's… nice…" Rose muttered before purring with Dimitri again. Moving down on her twin bed, Dimitri rested his head on her pillow, pulling Rose with him and encircling her in his embrace. She laid her head on his chest, the two cuddling and purring together. "I feel warm and sleepy. Was it like this when you purred for others?"

"I don't know, Roza. I've never purred for anyone before," Dimitri replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling her hair.

* * *

Dimitri woke up in heaven. He was in Rose's dorm room, her beautiful soft body curled into his. The last thing he could remember was telling her he thought she was his mate, then they'd cuddled and purred. He'd read in books how relaxing a mate's purr could be, however now he'd experienced it for himself, he appreciated it was more than relaxation. It was a comfort and an affirmation of their shared connection.

Glancing at the alarm clock on Rose's nightstand, Dimitri noted it was late. Or did he mean early? Only hours until they were due to train again, for propriety's sake, he should return to his own room.

Loathe to leave her, nonetheless, Dimitri eased himself out of Rose's bed, carefully covering her with the duvet and waiting to make sure she remained asleep. Satisfied she was unlikely to wake, he found a notebook, ripped out a page and jotted a quick note before setting her alarm for 4:45. Stopping only to kiss her forehead, Dimitri let himself out of Rose's room, making sure she was safely locked within then walking soundlessly back to his own quarters.

After the events of the day, Dimitri was in no doubt Rose Hathaway was meant to be his. Climbing into his bed to grab a few hours rest before their morning training session, Dimitri lulled himself to sleep via recollections of his mate's purr, and his plans to romance the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Rose? Did you sleep well?" Dimitri asked first thing the next morning. Rose had woken to her alarm, read Dimitri's note, showered, then booked it to the gym, arriving five minutes early.

"Very well," Rose said shyly. Glancing around to make sure she'd not be overheard she asked, "What time did you leave last night?"

"It was early this morning," Dimitri admitted. "We fell asleep. I woke around two."

Rose hadn't had time to think about it, but hearing she might be someone's _mate_ had been unsettling. She didn't know how she felt about the whole thing and _certainly_ wasn't ready to commit to anything.

"You must have questions," Dimitri stated. "I have a book that explains matters. It helped me work through things before I declared." Walking over to his dark gray canvas duffel, he pulled out a well-thumbed copy of _Alpha, Beta, and Omega – a Comprehensive Guide, _passing it to Rose who shoved it into her gym bag, hiding it at the bottom. They'd covered the basics in a dhampir health class a few years back, but the details had been light, and Rose's recall was sketchy.

"I found it accurate, but if there's anything you want to know—about me being an Alpha or about maybe being a mate—just ask me." Dimitri's words were confident, yet Rose could tell he was apprehensive.

"What if I'm not ready to be a mate?" Rose asked, vocalizing her biggest fear. "What if I don't _want _to be? We don't even know each other."

"We have the next few months," Dimitri replied optimistically. "Believe me, this wasn't something I expected, either. I'm going to court you, Roza. There's something between us. Something strong. Let's explore that."

Rose smiled. There was definitely something between them and provided Dimitri wasn't hoping to claim her any time soon, she was prepared to spend time getting to know him better.

"Ok," she agreed shyly, turning to face Eddie as he arrived at the gym.

"Damn, Hathaway. That's twice in a week you've beaten me to training," he said with an easy grin, arriving right at five.

"Castile? Hathaway? Let's start with a run," Dimitri said with a satisfied expression.

* * *

"Why do you think Belikov wants individual sessions with us on the weekends?" Eddie asked Rose as they walked up to breakfast after their morning session.

"I guess there are things he'd prefer to work on with us solo? I mean – we have different training needs…"

"Still you got the worst of it. Saturday afternoon _and _Sunday morning training? At least Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon leaves me with most of the weekend free…"

"Don't remind me or I'll ask Belikov if we can swap," Rose retorted, not meaning it. She had a pretty good idea why Dimitri had suggested the time-slots he had; she was willing to bet Saturday nights were when he planned to woo her. She was trying not to read too much into the fact he'd _also_ claimed her Sunday mornings…

"I'm just glad he was in a better mood, today. And I'm glad Adrian Ivashkov wasn't watching us train this morning. He's creepy."

Rose nodded in agreement. Adrian was never awake in time to attend their morning training sessions, but he'd attended their afternoon sessions often enough. After the first few times, where Rose had called him out on it, now she ignored him. It still grossed her out, though. It's not like he was there to check out _Eddie!_ In fact, Rose was grateful that with the colder weather she could cover up more when she trained.

"Hey, Liss!" Rose greeted fondly, flopping beside her bestie with an overloaded plate of food. "Sparky," she added nodding at her best friend's boyfriend.

"Oh – the dhampir garbage disposal units are here," Christian replied with his usual snark, gesturing to the enormous plates of food Rose, and then Eddie, placed on the table.

"Hey – at least I don't suck blood to survive," Rose replied good-naturedly, not letting Christian get to her. Cuddling and purring with Dimitri had put her in an _excellent_ mood, as had knowing he'd slept beside her half the night.

A lot of Moroi didn't eat breakfast, choosing instead to just see a feeder. In a bid to spend time with both their friendship groups, Lissa and Christian would breakfast with Rose, Eddie, Mason and a few of the other dhampir, then eat lunch with their Royal Moroi friends.

"How was training this morning?" Lissa asked as Mason joined them. Not an early riser, he looked half asleep.

"_Great,"_ Rose chirped. "Belikov was in a good mood," she said leadingly, looking to Eddie for confirmation.

"True. It's like yesterday didn't happen. He's doing individual training with us each weekend. I got Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon, Rose has Saturday night and Sunday morning," Eddie explained.

"That will fill up your whole weekend," Lissa wailed. "By the time you train, you'll be tired, and then you'll have to sleep to be up the next morning!"

"It's only for a few months," Rose consoled, not missing Christian's happy expression. She recognized he resented the time she spent with Lissa on the weekends, and that he'd relish the opportunity to hang out with his girlfriend without her around. "The more I train, the greater the chance I'll get to be on your guarding team!"

"But I'll miss you!" Lissa complained.

"You and fire crotch could make Saturdays your date night?" Rose suggested. "With me training in the afternoon, and again the next morning, I will be exhausted anyway… Liss - we can make Fridays our night? I'll train Friday afternoon then not again until Saturday afternoon, so I'll still have time to spend with you."

"But Saturday night is the only time anything_ exciting_ happens around here," Mason argued, alluding to the occasional dhampir and mixed Moroi/dhampir parties or movie nights. "You'll miss everything!"

"In a few months, it won't be about parties, Mase. I need to focus on what matters," Rose declared, feeling bad that she was partially lying to her best friends. Yes, her focus was on Lissa and training, but Dimitri's declaration had given her other things to consider. "I need to work on being the best Guardian I can be so I am ready to guard you, Lissa. Guardian Belikov will help me with that."

And with that, all arguments stopped.

"Thank you, Rose," Lissa said, using her more formal 'Royal' voice. "We all understand you're not doing this by choice. I appreciate the lengths you're willing to go to make sure you're on my guarding team." Looking at Lissa, Rose could see the sacrifice she believed Rose was making genuinely moved her.

"Will you both still be able to go to Billings next weekend?" Mason asked hopefully. The annual shopping day was a big thing for those St. Vlad's students who stayed on campus over Christmas and New Year. A day to shop, go to the movies, and hang out in the human world, Eddie and Rose would be bitterly disappointed to miss the opportunity.

"I'm not sure," Eddie said. "Do you think if we explained how it only happens once a year, Belikov might let us off training so we can go?" he asked Rose.

"I'm sure he will," Rose replied wondering whether she could convince Dimitri to accompany her on the trip. She felt like she barely knew the man, yet somehow, she was certain once she explained how important it was to her, he'd let her go. Eddie, too. Looking around the cafeteria, she was disappointed Dimitri had not chosen to eat breakfast here. Guardians could eat at the Guardians' Lounge or the cafeteria. While Rose didn't blame the guy for choosing to eat with the Guardians, she would have enjoyed observing him more. Being Alpha he'd have to eat a lot. All dhampir did, but Alpha in particular. Rose wondered if he liked American food and whether it was different from what he'd had in Russia.

"… so she'll travel overnight then be collected from Billings at dawn."

Rose tuned back in as Christian finished. "Who's traveling?"

"Christian's aunt, Tasha," Lissa explained, used to Rose tuning out. "She's coming to campus for Christmas."

"How long is she staying?" Eddie asked curiously. Of those at the table, only Mason and Rose had a living parent. Mason saw his mom every summer when he returned home for the break, while Rose lived year-round on campus, having only seen her mother once or twice when she'd visited over the years. A relative coming for Christmas was a novelty for all of them.

"She's not sure. At least a few weeks? Maybe a month?"

"I'm sure you're looking forward to spending _lots_ of time with her," Rose responded with an arch smile. Sparky's amorous activities might have to take a backseat to his aunt's visit!

* * *

"You've both done well," Guardian Belikov remarked at the end of their afternoon training session. The sun was coming up, and the Novices were tired, but a bit of positive feedback was always welcome. "Castile? I can already see you disguising your tells. And Hathaway? You are seeing more of the subtle signs before an opponent acts. Well done!"

It had been a weird day. As he'd foretold, Guardian Belikov had been near Rose nearly all the time. He'd appeared after breakfast, guarding or assisting in the senior Novice morning combat classes, was nearby in the cafeteria during lunch, and then guarded all her afternoon classes bar pre-calculus. Secretly, Rose was relieved he hadn't been there to bear witness to her lack of mathematical skill. While punching and fighting came naturally to her, functions and formulas did not!

"Thanks, Guardian Belikov," Rose smiled, giving Eddie the look to disappear. They'd agreed Rose would be the one to ask Dimitri about having the weekend off training to go to Billings, so when Rose gave him the eye, Castile headed for the change rooms without comment.

"Do you have plans after dinner tonight?" Dimitri asked urgently as soon as Eddie was out of earshot.

"Walking Lissa to her dorm, then I thought I'd read some of that book you gave me."

"Can I join you?" Dimitri asked.

"You want to walk Lissa with me?" Rose asked with a smirk, knowing that wasn't what Dimitri meant.

"No, Roza. I want to spend time with you."

"We've been within thirty feet of each other most of the day," she teased.

"Not _alone,"_ Dimitri replied, growling softly. Rose shivered. Dimitri's proprietary rumble _did things _to her.

"My room at eight?" Rose suggested looking up at Dimitri under her lashes. She didn't need to flirt; she was as curious to learn about Dimitri as he was her. "If you use the back stairs, you're less likely to be seen."

"Until eight," Dimitri replied, checking the gym before grasping Rose's hand and raising it to his lips, kissing it gently.

* * *

Rose almost floated to dinner, her mind full of Guardian Belikov and the possibilities of the evening ahead.

"You're looking happy," Mason commented, studying Rose as she joined the dhampir table for dinner. Mason Ashford had been crushing on Rose since grade school. While she loved him as a friend, it would never be anything more - not that Mase had got that memo!

"I am! Ivashkov didn't show up for training, plus Di… Belikov was in a happy mood."

Mason stared at Rose searchingly. Something was going on with her, but he wasn't sure what.

"Rose! I heard you're training with Lissa's new Alpha morning and night!" Meredith said, dropping into the vacant spot beside Rose, ignoring her tray and dinner as she tried to pump the latest out of her friend.

"Guardian Belikov," Rose confirmed, a part of her objecting to hearing Dimitri referred to as _Lissa's_ Alpha. "And yes, Eddie and I are training with him every day. Even weekends."

"What's he like?" Meredith pressed. Like the rest of the senior class, she'd seen Dimitri in the morning combat classes, then guarding the mixed Moroi/dhampir subjects after lunch, but so far, he'd been distinctly taciturn, so his personality was a subject of conjecture.

"He's… nice?" Rose said with a shrug, looking at Eddie who sat beside Mason. "He knows his stuff training-wise."

"But what's he _like?" _Meredith insisted. "Does he have a mate? If so, where is she? What about his past?"

Rose was relieved when Eddie answered Meredith. He'd had a thing for her the last year and would take _any_ opportunity to converse with her.

"He doesn't talk about personal things, but I don't think he has a mate. He said something about a former charge, but other than that he mostly talks about training and technique."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose was relieved when Meredith accepted Eddie's assessment, not pushing further.

"What's he teaching you? Maybe you could show me in the gym after dinner?" Meredith suggested, addressing her question to Rose.

"Normally, I'd be happy to, but I have homework to catch up on. Eddie? Are you free to show Meredith some of Belikov's moves?"

Eddie lit up like a firework on the fourth of July! He might not be Alpha, but he _was_ still the top male Novice in their year. Everyone at the table pretended not to see Meredith considering her options.

"I wouldn't want to impose, but if you have time…" Meredith said leadingly.

"Happy to," Eddie replied, looking like the cat who ate the cream. Rose shoved food into her mouth to suppress a giggle. Now Eddie would think he owed her one, even though he was helping her out by getting Meredith off her back so she could enjoy Dimitri's visit!

* * *

"Lord Ivashkov," Alberta greeted as the Royal Moroi knocked on her office door. At 8:00 am she should have finished hours ago, but such was the life of the Head of Guard at St. Vladimir's – there was always _something _to do.

"You wanted to see me?" Adrian asked urbanely. He hated to admit it, but something about Alberta scared him a little. It was the way she was always fair and balanced but took shit from no one. She reminded him of his dhampir Nanny growing up – a formidable woman if ever there'd been one.

"I did. I understand you've been watching Eddie and Rose train after hours in the gym?"

"Yes. I went to Alder, which as you know is Moroi only. I've never seen Novices train, so it's interesting to me." He knew better than to reveal his _real_ motivations for observing Rose. Telling Alberta he didn't want to stay away from the pretty Beta dhampir would _not_ bode well!

"Be that as it may, Lord Ivashkov, if you wish to observe Novice training, please confine it to during scheduled class times. I appreciate that the senior Novice class train while you are practicing your element with Princess Dragomir, but you're welcome to study the Junior year training class after lunch."

"If that's what you prefer," Adrian replied, mentally fuming. Belikov must be behind this. He'd been watching Rose and Eddie, sometimes with Mason, train for _weeks_ and nothing had been said. Belikov shows up, and suddenly the gymnasium is out of bounds.

"It is," Alberta said with a brusque nod.

Walking back to Guest Accommodations, Adrian plotted how he could spend more time with Rose. Between her schoolwork and training, she was hardly _ever_ available.

* * *

Rose had been back in her dorm room only minutes when there was a soft knock.

"Come in," she whispered, opening the door quietly to Dimitri. Stepping inside, Rose noticed he was wearing casual clothing. Dark jeans and a fitted button-up, he looked good enough to eat. Carrying his gym bag with him, Rose had no idea about his intentions.

"Good evening," Dimitri said closing the door before carefully moving toward her. Leaning down he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Each sighed at the sensation that passed between them.

"How was your day?" Rose asked shyly.

"Good, and getting better," Dimitri replied. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to her bed. Other than the single desk chair, it was the only place to sit in Rose's room. Waiting for Rose's nod, Dimitri slipped off his boots and climbed onto the bed, resting her pillow against the bed head so he was sitting up. Unlike last time, Dimitri opened his legs, gesturing for Rose to sit between them. When she obliged, he nuzzled her neck, pulling her back until she was leaning against his chest, his arms draped around her.

The sun bright outside, Rose hadn't bothered closing her blinds. No one could see into her dorm room, anyway.

"You were going to read?" Dimitri asked, his breath tickling the side of Rose's neck, reaching a long arm out to pick up the book from Rose's, now clean, study desk.

"That was the plan," Rose said, wondering how much reading would get done now her potential mate was here.

"Then let's read." Dimitri opened the book to the first pages which gave a brief overview of Alpha, Beta and Omega states in dhampir. Cuddled in Dimitri's embrace, Rose let Dimitri hold the book, turning the page when she'd read each spread. Soon they were into the first section. Alpha.

"If you have questions going along, just ask me," Dimitri volunteered. "Nothing is off-limits – whether it's about becoming and being Alpha or my life before meeting you."

Rose nodded, her eyes running over the words on the page in front of her.

"You have _scent_ glands?" she blurted out, staring at a diagram in front of her.

"You do, too. They run all over your body, but the strongest are in your neck, armpit, breasts, and groin. Same for me. That's why we both enjoy nuzzling one another's neck. Your scent is strongest there."

"It says here you can mark me with your scent via your glands?"

Dimitri nodded, dropping a kiss behind Rose's ear.

"The more time we spend together, the more you will smell of me, and me of you. Moroi and Beta can't consciously detect it, although they seem to sense it on some level, but it is a warning to other Alpha. If an Alpha detects my scent on you, they know not to pursue you as a sexual partner."

"You'd warn other men off me?" Rose asked, suddenly feeling like a bit of meat.

"It's not like that," Dimitri soothed, purring softly and running his nose and cheek against the scent glands in Rose's neck until her anger passed. "Scenting is not a conscious thing… Smelling the scent of an Alpha on a human, Moroi or dhampir makes them… _uninteresting_ to me. It's hard to explain. It's not an aversion… more it's a way of saying that person is spoken for."

"So you get to run around being a sex symbol to half the Moroi and dhampir on campus, while your scent makes me out of bounds?!" Rose snapped, starting to lose her temper again. "What if I want to play the field?!"

"Do you?" Dimitri asked, his voice low and gravelly. Turning to face Dimitri, the look in his eyes made Rose shiver.

"No. But it's the _principle _of it!" Rose snapped.

"Your scent would also be on me," Dimitri offered.

"What? For all those _female Alpha_ on campus to take notice of?!" Rose scoffed, knowing there weren't any.

"No. While Moroi and Beta don't consciously pick up on it, they'd get a sense that I am taken… Besides; Alpha are protective and monogamous with their mate."

"Really?! Because I have heard Alpha sleep around. Like a _lot."_

"That might be true for _some_ Alpha, but once we find our mate, we are completely and indisputably monogamous."

"I'm not your mate_, yet,"_ Rose reminded Dimitri, nonetheless pleased by his words.

"You are, in my mind," he declared, continuing to run his nose up and down Rose's neck, kissing it occasionally as she continued to read.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up," Dimitri demanded, kissing Rose's lids, cheeks and finally her lips.

"What time is it?" she sighed, curling closer to him, refusing to open her eyes.

"It's 4:30 pm… We're due to train with Eddie in thirty minutes."

Rose bolted upright, looking around to see her room, and Dimitri, bathed in late afternoon sunlight.

"You stayed?" she gasped, noticing that even sitting upright, Dimitri's arms were wrapped firmly around her.

"I didn't mean to," he half lied, his voice low and gravely. He'd brought his gym bag with him, after all, so when he felt himself drifting off last night with Rose in his arms, he didn't fight it. It wasn't something he could allow all the time, but the need to hold his mate as she slept had been overwhelming. "I only woke a few minutes ago. It was pleasant waking up next to you"

"I liked that, too," Rose replied. They'd not done anything beyond kissing last night. Still - Dimitri spending the night in her bed was wonderful. Hers being a twin bed, they must have been pressed tightly against one another all night. And she _liked_ that.

"Where can I clean up? You said you had your own bathroom…?"

"Yes," Rose almost moaned, imagining Dimitri standing naked under the spray of her shower. "The only Novices on this level are Meredith, Chelsea, Angela, and me. There are four communal bathrooms, but since there are only four of us, we've each taken one as our own. You can use mine – no one else goes in there, and no one else is usually up at this time."

Dimitri fought hard to suppress his groan. Even the _thought_ of being in the space where Rose showered aroused him. While he was doing his best to keep things low key as he learned about his mate, Dimitri was ready right now to claim Rose as his own – and thoughts about her showering _did not_ help suppress those longings!

By the time they made it to training at 4:55 pm, Eddie was already waiting. Dimitri entered the gym first, gesturing for Rose to wait a moment or two. By the time Rose walked in two minutes later, Eddie had no idea they'd walked across from Rose's dorm room together.

"What's up first, boss?" Eddie asked as Rose arrived.

"Yeah, Comrade? Choose our punishment," Rose quipped with a smirk. She was still blissed out from Dimitri sharing her bed last night.

"_Comrade?!"_ Dimitri asked, more amused than offended.

"You know – the whole Russian thing. Weren't you all Comrades?!" Rose asked, unsuccessfully attempting to lift an eyebrow.

"I think Guardian Petrov needs to add Modern History to the curriculum," Dimitri joked with a smile. "Come on, you two. Time to run again!"

* * *

"You're looking happy," Mason commented as Rose and Eddie joined him at the cafeteria for breakfast. Their training finished, they were ravenous.

"You're not," Rose retorted.

"Moroi Culture Four," Mason explained. Eddie and Rose both groaned, as did Christian.

"It's not _that_ bad," Lissa said, not telling her friends it was actually her favorite subject.

"I just can't remember all the dates and names," Mason grumbled.

"Well you'd better learn," Rose said. "We have a test on Friday."

"I know. I was trying to study for it last night. Is that what you were catching up on?" Mason asked Rose.

"No. But I need to," Rose replied.

"Need to what, little dhampir?" Adrian asked, walking up to their table and catching the last part of the conversation.

"Study for my Moroi Culture Four exam," Rose answered momentarily stunned. Adrian was _never _awake at this hour. That's one reason she particularly enjoyed breakfast Rose thought, her previous good mood disappearing quickly.

"I could help you with that," Adrian offered. "Aunt Tatiana taught me all that stuff. I know the entire Royal progression from the Middle Ages, plus info on each of the Monarchs, their lives, and reigns." The sad thing was he wasn't lying. As a kid, he'd spent hours trailing Tatiana around the palace listening to story after story about former Moroi kings and queens as his aunt pointed out their portraits.

"That's so kind, Adrian," Lissa jumped in, thanking her Royal cousin. "We could _all_ use the help! I'll see if I can book the small Moroi common room. No one else uses it, and it would fit all of us," she said, looking at the assembled Moroi and dhampir. Lissa knew Adrian had a thing for Rose, just as she understood Rose did not reciprocate his feelings. Like any good friend in that situation, she ran interference whenever she could. "Does tonight suit everyone?"

Rose nodded. She'd prefer to spend another evening in her room reading with Dimitri, but he had said nothing about it this morning, besides which she needed to study.

"Would it be ok if I invited Meredith?" Eddie asked. "She struggles with Moroi Culture, too."

"The more the merrier," Adrian replied caustically. When he'd suggested he could help Rose, he'd had something more intimate in mind. Like just him and her in her dorm room. Somehow his attempt to get closer to the pretty dhampir had ended with him running a cram session for her and her friends. But perhaps it wouldn't be too bad? At least he'd be in her company and she'd owe him one.

"So how did it go with Meredith last night?" Rose teased Eddie in an undertone, ignoring Adrian. "Did she _like your_ _moves?!"_

"Shut up!" Eddie hissed as he spotted Meredith in line but about to approach their table.

"Oh, Eddie! Can I squeeze your tight, hard muscles?!" Mason trilled in a breathy high-pitched voice, imitating Meredith.

"I said _shut it!"_ Eddie hissed while Rose smacked Mason on the back of the head.

* * *

Dimitri pretended not to watch Roza as she trained. He knew her first and third classes were held in the gym, her second – Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection with Stan Alto – in a classroom adjacent to the gym, negating the need for students to shower and change between their combat classes. And Rose in workout clothes was definitely something worth seeing! Skintight workout pants highlighted her shapely legs, her crop top sports bras barely concealing her full breasts. Even hidden beneath a hoodie, due to the weather, his mate was breathtaking.

That he wasn't the only one admiring Rose caught Dimitri's attention. At first, he'd worried Castile might be attracted to Rose – but it soon became clear he was lusting after Novice Meredith Edwards. No; it was red-haired Novice Mason Ashford who couldn't keep his eyes off Dimitri's mate.

"Novice Ashford," Dimitri said, pushing himself off against the wall where he'd been observing Townsend's Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques class and, surreptitiously, Rose. "You are overextending your leg kicks. It takes too much energy and leaves you open to attack while you reposition."

The other students stopped to watch Dimitri slowly demonstrate the correct move to Mason.

"Think of it like a jab but with your foot, not your fist," Dimitri explained, repeating the move but so quickly it was almost invisible. "Go over to the mannequin in the corner and practice it one hundred times with each leg until it becomes muscle memory."

Townsend nodded in appreciation while Belikov leaned back against the wall, satisfied. For the remainder of the session, Ashford would be too busy correcting his technique to admire Rose's ass.

* * *

"Belikov? I didn't expect to see _you_ here?" Adrian said, surprised and distinctly unimpressed when the Russian Guardian arrived with Lissa, Christian, and Rose for his impromptu Moroi Culture study session.

"Guardian Belikov is guarding me this evening," Lissa explained, picking up on the animosity between Adrian and Dimitri, yet uncertain of its cause. Rose, Lissa, and Christian seated themselves at the table, pulling out their Moroi Culture texts. Adrian was angling to take the seat beside Rose when the rest of the gang arrived.

"Thanks for including me," Meredith said to Adrian, flopping down beside Rose and eyeing Dimitri up and down. "I _suck_ at remembering all this stuff."

Eddie looked as though he'd tasted something unpleasant hearing Meredith's breathy thanks and witnessing the direction of her eyes.

"I've got the room booked until ten. That gives us two and a half hours to study for Friday's exam," Lissa blithely explained. Moroi and dhampir alike opened their books. They knew the exam was on 'modern' American Moroi history – specifically from the establishment of the first Moroi Court in 1796 in Pennsylvania, the reasons for Court's eventual move from Europe, and the decision-makers integral to the shift.

Dimitri stood to one side of the room, positioning himself where he could watch Rose as she studied. He hadn't anticipated overseeing a study session tonight, but when he'd heard his charge's plans, it pleased him it would occur on a night when he was scheduled to guard. Being apart from his mate sucked, so extra hours in her company was _more _than welcome; even if it meant watching Ashford and Ivashkov continually check her out!

"So, let's start with the formation of a Moroi Court in Pennsylvania," Adrian announced. Dimitri had to hand it to Adrian; mostly he knew his stuff. Listening to the Royal Moroi playboy's explanations, Dimitri learned Adrian had apparently grown up in the Royal Palace hearing the history of the Royal lineage from his great aunt Her Majesty Queen Tatiana. The same woman who'd taught Dimitri's father, Randall.

As the first Ivashkov of his generation, Randall Ivashkov had been the apple of his aunt's eye. She had indulged his every wish, trying to shape him into the son circumstance meant she would never have. She hoped to make him into a Prince and was eager to see him marry well and start a family. His 'gap year' in Europe becoming two, then twenty, had wounded Tatiana deeply. By the time it became evident Randall would never be the man she'd hoped, it was too late to focus on Randall's brother, Nathan – so she'd started again with Adrian, Nathan's only son. For all the good it seemed to do her.

"…so while people may argue otherwise, the primary motivation for establishing a Court in America was financial. King Mykyta Drozdov believed the new colonies represented an opportunity for Moroi to further prosper," Adrian explained to his captive audience.

"While that is true, to an extent, it's a _very_ simplistic view of what happened. Plus construction on the Pennsylvanian Court did not commence until after Kind Drozdov died," Dimitri interrupted, his voice scathing. "You can't ignore the impact of the Russian plague of 1771 and how that influenced King Drozdov's thinking. Occurring during the 1768 – 1774 Russian-Turkish war, the bubonic and septicemic plagues spread through Ukraine and central Russia - the traditional homes of the twelve Royal Moroi families. Up to three-quarters of citizens fled Moscow where a state of emergency was declared. Shops, inns, taverns, and factories were closed, as were churches, which led to large-scale riots. While Moroi and dhampir have a natural resistance to the plague, the humans Moroi feed from did not. Numerous Moroi contracted the septicemic plague from their feeders, and a good number perished. This led to King Mykyta Drozdov fostering an emigration plan. Moroi families, Royal and not, were encouraged to relocate throughout Europe, and even to the Middle colonies of America. Drozdov sought to ensure the survival of the Moroi by making it geographically diverse, ensuring one plague or epidemic could not wipe out the entire race.

"Royal and non-Royal Moroi moved to England, Turkey, Germany, and America. The early Moroi settlers to America prospered, so it quickly became a tradition for the younger sons of European Royal Moroi families to emigrate here to find their fortunes. By 1796 there was a sizeable number of Moroi immigrants living in Pennsylvania and King Mykyta Drozdov's successor, Queen Vavara Tarus, deemed the construction of a local Court necessary. Lord Lyudmil Ivashkov secured a large parcel of land on behalf of Her Majesty and in 1796 the construction of what we now know as Court began."

"How do you _know_ all this?" Rose gasped clearly impressed, looking at Dimitri with undisguised admiration; something that Adrian _also_ noticed with chagrin.

"I had to study Moroi Culture at St. Basil's," Dimitri replied, preferring not to voice the real reason around others.

Adrian glared at Dimitri before moving on to discuss how and why Moroi shifted their Monarch and government from Europe to America in the early 1900s. Dimitri watched Rose and her friends jot down notes, one of them occasionally stopping to ask Adrian a question.

The truth was the bulk of Dimitri's Moroi education came from the colorful books on the bookshelves back at his family home in Baia. While his mother favored adventure stories, it was his father's many books on Moroi history that had fascinated Dimitri from an early age. An infrequent visitor to their home, every time Randall visited, he'd leave Dimitri's mother bruised, pregnant, and with another shelf-full of books to house – or at least it seemed that way to Dimitri as a child. By the time he beat his father up at thirteen, putting paid to any further visits, Randall had scores of books in Olena and Yeva's home. Dimitri wasn't unaware of the irony of loving the books but hating the man who owned them and resenting the system they represented. Still, they had sparked in him a love of learning.

By the time ten came around, everyone had had enough. Dimitri finished by teaching them a useful mnemonic to remember the Moroi line of succession and they called it a night.

"Thanks so much for all your help tonight, Guardian Belikov," Meredith said, looking at Dimitri demurely. Rose rolled her eyes, Adrian perking up when he assumed this meant Rose did not share Meredith's obvious fascination with the Alpha Guardian.

"Yeah, thanks. You too, Adrian. I might even pass, now," Rose joked.

"You're very welcome. Can I walk you back to your room?" Adrian offered.

"Thanks anyway, but I'm going over to Lissa's," Rose quickly replied, looping her arm through her best friend's. She'd planned to go straight back to her dorm, but was willing to divert if it meant avoiding time alone with Adrian!

"Come on, Meredith. I'll walk you back," Eddie offered giving Mason a look that suggested he make himself scarce.

"You two go ahead. I need to return a book to the library," Mason lied unconvincingly.

Thwarted in his attempts to get some alone time with Rose, Adrian took himself off to the dubious comforts of guest accommodations. While not a complete bust, it hadn't been the night Adrian had hoped for. Rose and Lissa chatted as they walked through the early morning sun toward the Moroi dorms. Christian broke off along the way heading to his own room. While he often stayed overnight with Lissa, he wasn't sure how strict Guardian Belikov would be about the Academy's policy about no co-ed sleepovers, so didn't want to risk it.

"Here we are," Rose said, delivering Lissa to her door.

"Did you want to come in for a while?"

Rose considered. She wanted to talk to her best friend and tell her about what was happening with Dimitri, but she could hardly do that when the man himself was standing guard. And it was late. She'd have to be up at five tomorrow to train.

"Not tonight. Maybe later in the week?"

"Alright then. Night," Lissa said with a yawn, letting herself into the suite she shared with Natalie Dashkov.

"I'll be right in to secure the premises before I guard outside," Dimitri said to his charge before pulling the door so it was almost shut, leaving him and Rose to stand in the corridor outside.

"Are we training at five tomorrow Guardian Belikov?" Rose asked, her voice free of inflection. If Lissa or Natalie were to overhear them, it would sound completely innocent.

"We are," Dimitri replied, using his knuckle to rub Rose's cheekbone tenderly.

"Then I'll see you then. Thanks again for tonight; it was a huge help."

"You're very welcome. I'd be happy to help you and your friends anytime. We could make it a weekly thing if you wish?"

"That's actually a great idea. Let me run it by Lissa and the others. Well, goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Novice Hathaway," Dimitri replied neutrally before briefly leaning forward to brush his lips across hers. "Leave your door unlocked tonight," he whispered before opening the door and walking into the Princess' suite, ready to secure it for the night.

* * *

"Hey wait up, Mase!" Rose called out, seeing the familiar red hair of her friend as he walked across to the dhampir dorms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Giving Eddie a chance to walk Meredith back to the dorms alone."

"How's that going?"

"I don't know. He said they kissed yesterday in the gym, but she looked more into Guardian Belikov than Eddie just now…"

"Poor guy. Every time he walks into the cafeteria the Moroi start preening," Rose replied.

"I'd hate to have that problem," Mason said, his voice a little bitter and filled with sarcasm. "Still it's not like he'd sleep with a student."

"Of course not - that would be completely unethical. So, are you prepared for Friday's exam?"

"Thanks to Belikov, I think I might be!" Mason said with a grin.

"He said next year we could maybe make it a regular thing? He has to guard Lissa two nights a week, anyway."

"If he's willing, I'm in. And if Belikov runs it, at least Adrian won't be there ogling you." It was as close as Mason would come to telling Rose about how he felt. She knew – she'd gently let him down several times in the past – yet Adrian's not so subtle advances irritated him. They pissed her off too, truth told.

"Well there is that," Rose replied, wondering how Mason would feel if he knew Dimitri not only wanted her but believed her to be his mate.

"Night Rose. I'll see you tomorrow," Mason said wistfully.

"You too, Ducky!" she replied, taking the stairs to the third level two at a time. The boiler was still out, so it was cold. Getting to her room, and quickly disrobing, Rose changed into flannelette pajama bottoms and a tank top before climbing into bed. As instructed, she didn't lock her door.

* * *

It was quarter past one when Dimitri crept up to the senior Novice women's dorm. Slinking silently along the corridor unseen, he opened the door to Rose's room. There was just enough sunlight around the edge of her blind for Dimitri to see her outline. Curled up on her side on the far side of the bed, it was like Rose was waiting for him.

Stripping out of his uniform and down to boxer briefs, Dimitri set her alarm for four-thirty before lifting the duvet and climbing in beside his mate. This was becoming a habit; not that he gave a shit about breaking the rules when it came to being with Rose.

"Dimitri?" Rose sighed, half-waking.

"Yes. Go to sleep, Roza. I'm here now."

Sighing, Rose drifted off, smiling as Dimitri nuzzled her neck and purred them both to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"What time is your aunt arriving?" Rose asked, stretching as she followed Christian and Lissa from the room where they'd endured their Moroi Culture exam. Confident she'd done well, Rose wanted to thank Dimitri for his help, but surprisingly he wasn't around.

"Any minute now," Christian replied, appearing happier than Rose had ever seen him.

"Guardian Belikov went to collect Tasha from the airport at Billings. She was coming in on the red-eye," Lissa explained, all smiles now the last exam of the year was done. Classes finished this afternoon, Friday the twentieth of December, and would not restart until Monday the thirteenth of January. A long gap, the Academy always ceased classes the Friday before the twenty-fifth of December, restarting them the Monday after the Russian Orthodox Christmas in January.

"Where will she stay?" Rose pressed curiously. Christian had been pretty clear that his aunt was unconventional. With many Royal Moroi visiting over Christmas to see their kids, Tasha Ozera in Guest Accommodations seemed unlikely given Christian's descriptions.

"I offered that she could stay with me since I don't have a roommate," Christian said, "but she said she'd prefer a room of her own. Besides, she wants to be as far away from other Moroi as possible. Last I heard, Guardian Petrov was going to sort something out."

They hung out for an hour and a half in the smaller Moroi common room they'd recently commandeered as their own. No one else used it, so no one objected to Rose, Mason, Eddie, and Meredith being there with Lissa and Christian occasionally. Tonight, Lissa, Christian, and Rose watched a movie, headed to dinner, and were walking back across the commons toward the Moroi dorm block trailed by Guardian Chaung when a black SUV pulled up on the driveway almost in front of them. Dimitri stepped out of the driver's seat, going around to open the tailgate then the side door. A tall, slim Moroi stepped out—immediately identifiable in the early morning sun by her black hair and bright blue eyes. Other than the ragged scar running down one side of her face, she was honestly an older female clone of Christian.

"Tasha!" Christian exclaimed, walking over and wrapping her in a tight hug while Lissa and Rose hung back. Dimitri pulled a canvas duffel bag out of the rear of the SUV. Rose was surprised. Tasha traveled light; more like a dhampir than a Moroi! Beckoning his girlfriend and her friend over, Christian made the introductions. Rose could tell Lissa was nervous—this was, after all, the first time she'd met any of Christian's family—but Tasha soon put her at ease.

"Did they work out where you're staying?" Christian asked, spotting Belikov standing to one side with Tasha's bag.

"Yes. Guardian Petrov rang on the way here. She suggested I stay in the senior dhampir dorm wing. Apparently, it is all but deserted, and she promised to have the boiler fixed so it would be warm!"

"You didn't tell me the boiler was broken again! You could have stayed with me," Lissa chastised Rose, upset at the thought of her best friend shivering in a chilly dorm room. "I wish you'd tell me when it happens!"

"Honestly, Liss—it would be more noteworthy if I'd told you it was _working,"_ Rose replied sarcastically. "You know it's always on the blink."

The boiler had been out of service for a few weeks, as it was wont to do every winter. Rose knew Alberta knew about it—she and the other Novices had mentioned it more than once—but fixing anything in the dhampir dorms was low on the Academy's maintenance schedule. While Rose was thankful Alberta had manipulated the situation to get the boiler repaired—no Royal Moroi being expected to endure a Montana winter without heating—it sucked that the comfort of an entire building of Novices rated less than one visiting Moroi, and one with a reputation at that.

"You'll be near me, then," Rose addressed Tasha pleasantly, determined not to get Christian's aunt offside. "Did Alberta give you a room number?"

"Three-twelve? She said I'd share a bathroom with just one other."

"Well, since your room is next to mine, I guess that would be me!" Rose said, her eyes briefly flicking to Dimitri and suddenly feeling a little less kindly disposed to Christian's aunt. The walls in dhampir dorm rooms were notoriously thin; there was no chance Dimitri could visit or stay over if someone was occupying the room next door.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lissa declared enthusiastically.

"Isn't it," Rose said, wondering whether anyone noticed the flat tone of her voice.

"Wow, this really _is_ basic," Tasha said a few minutes later looking around her allocated dorm room in surprise. Lissa and Christian seemed shocked, although Lissa shouldn't have been—she'd visited Rose's dorm room before. "Still, it won't be so bad once they fix the boiler."

"I think it already has been," Rose replied. Yeah, it was still chilly, but it was a good deal warmer than it had been a few hours ago. "Even when it's working, it never works _well…"_

"Don't worry—_heaps_ of Moroi students have gone home for Christmas. There's a small Moroi common room we've been hanging out in. It's warmer there, so here will just be for sleeping... And if it gets too cold, I'm sure they can find you a room in the Moroi dorms," Christian offered.

Tasha looked as though she was seriously considering it as an option, but shook her head and said cheekily, "Or maybe I just need to find someone to help me keep warm?" She looked right at Dimitri as she said it. Pretending not to hear her, Dimitri put Tasha's bag on her bed before turning to Rose.

"There's no training tonight because of the trip to Billings. In fact, take the whole weekend off. We'll resume training on Monday."

"There's a trip to Billings planned?" Tasha asked Christian, missing the loaded look between Rose and Dimitri.

"Tomorrow. It's so we can shop for Christmas and all that. I think there're spare seats; did you want to come?"

Given Tasha lived in the human world, a trip to a mall probably little interested her. That said, she was here to spend time with Christian.

"Do just students go?" Tasha asked Christian, meanwhile eyeing Dimitri as though he was some tasty morsel she couldn't wait to wrap her mouth around.

"No heaps of Guardians come too. Some are on duty guarding, but most of the off-duty Guardians also come. They need to shop for Christmas, too." Rose's eyes were on her mentor as she said this. When she'd last asked, he hadn't decided whether he would attend.

"Will you be going, Guardian Belikov?" Tasha asked him in a breathy voice.

"Yes. My sisters have a list of things they want me to buy to send home to Russia."

"Well, I'd be happy to show you around. Leave these _young ones_ to do their own shopping?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary Lady Ozera," Dimitri said formally, excusing himself before leaving the room.

* * *

Guardian Matthews had drawn the night shift for Lissa, so was sitting in the smallest Moroi common room an hour later with all the gang. Most of Lissa's Royal Moroi friends had traveled home for Christmas, so she and Christian had invited Rose, Eddie, Mason, and Meredith to join them with Tasha hanging out.

The boys were busy playing a car racing game on the X-Box, a novelty for Eddie and Mason as the dhampir common rooms had _nothing_ like that. And while the boys played, the girls chatted—sharing a large bottle of Schnapps Tasha had brought with her. Strictly speaking, Guardian Matthews was meant to report underage drinking, but she liked the Princess and her dhampir friends, so she wouldn't be saying anything.

"How lucky are you to have scored an _Alpha _as your head Guardian?" Tasha trilled to Lissa once she was sure the boys were suitably engrossed in their game. "I nearly _died_ when I saw him waiting for me at the airport. Not that he's much of a conversationalist…"

"He doesn't say a lot," Lissa agreed, surprised at Tasha's comments.

Rose kept her thoughts to herself. When they were alone, she and Dimitri had no trouble finding things to talk about. In fact, Belikov was surprisingly loquacious.

"So is he mated?" Tasha asked Rose, aiming for nonchalance.

Meredith stepped in. "If he is, she's not here on campus…"

"Hmm… an unmated Alpha… I wouldn't mind helping him _ease his tension,"_ Tasha tittered. "Believe me; there is NOTHING like an Alpha!" she added knowingly, lifting her eyebrows as she surveyed the young women in front of her.

"Have you," Meredith looked around her cautiously before continuing, _"been_ with an Alpha before?"

Christian's aunt looked like the cat who'd had the cream. "Not just _one,"_ she said with a soft giggle. Checking Christian and the boys were paying no attention, she whispered conspiratorially to Lissa and the other girls, "Once you've had an Alpha _nothing else_ quite measures up!"

Rose was curious despite herself. Sure, she and Dimitri were in the early stages of a relationship, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about _that _aspect of things.

"What's it like?" Meredith asked, sounding awed and hanging on Tasha's every word.

"Firstly, an Alpha is bigger than any human, Moroi or dhampir I've encountered. And their stamina is second to none. My first time with an Alpha, I could barely _walk _the next day!" Rather than sounding distressed, Tasha happily recounted her experiences. "He was _amazing!_ He made me cum _numerous_ times before he knotted. When we were locked together, he came for ages, his knot giving me even more pleasure."

"_That good?"_ Meredith almost moaned.

"Even better!" Tasha said with a guilty laugh. "Most unmated Alphas are open to a roll around the sheets… I'm hoping I might tempt your Guardian Belikov while I am here."

Thinking about Tasha and Dimitri together pissed Rose off. He was meant to be her mate, Vladammit! Even though she wasn't ready to seal the deal, there was no way she'd allow another woman to do so, and she'd make sure Dimitri well and truly understood that!

"Has he said anything about partners or mates during training?" Meredith asked Rose, sounding as excited as Tasha.

"Not a thing. He _does _spend a lot of time watching Eddie, though," Rose added wickedly. As one, Meredith and Tasha gave despondent sighs. A gay male Alpha was not common, yet not unheard of.

"I think he's heterosexual," Guardian Celeste Matthews commented, joining the conversation for the first time.

"What makes you think that?" Tasha asked, her voice eager again.

"MacAllister said he doesn't use the communal men's showers. If he was gay and looking for a mate, surely he'd put himself on display?"

"And what a display it would be," Tasha moaned. "You must _love _your training sessions, Rose?"

"I guess. Sometimes he's ok, but sometimes he's an asshole and bitchy as hell."

"Maybe he's frustrated because he's coming into rut?" Tasha giggled.

"Rut?" Meredith and Rose asked at the same time. This was something that hadn't been covered in their health class.

"Once a year Alpha rut. Basically, for a few days, they're super horny and easily turned on. When they rut, an Alpha will fuck anything in sight. An Alpha in rut would shove his cock into a vacuum cleaner if it got him off," Tasha explained with a laugh. "If he is about to rut, I'd be _more _than happy to help Guardian Belikov out with his problem!"

"And _that's_ a mental image I could have lived without," Lissa muttered with a shudder so only Rose could hear. While she liked her boyfriend's aunt, her frequent sexual comments were a bit much and not quite seemly, in Lissa's opinion.

Rose silently agreed, imagining Tasha as a thirty-something-year-old Hoover was gross! But rutting was something Rose needed to add to her list to ask Dimitri about.

"So how long are you planning to stay on campus, Lady Ozera?" Guardian Matthews asked, uncomfortable with this discussion about Belikov. Sure, the dude was a fine male specimen, but he was also her boss and colleague and had been nothing but professional so far. She didn't like to hear him spoken about like a piece of meat.

"Call me Tasha, please! And I'll stay until the new year. Maybe longer if I find a _reason_ to."

* * *

"Rose! There you are."

"Wassup, Alberta?" Rose asked as the senior Guardian approached where she was standing with Eddie, Mason, and Meredith. It was the morning of the shopping trip, or her yearly get out of jail day as Rose considered it.

"Just a little something for today," Alberta said, discreetly slipping Rose an envelope. True orphans at the Academy got a small allowance each week to buy whatever they needed, the other students getting money from their families. Strictly speaking, Rose was not an orphan, but since her mother Janine rarely visited and never sent money, she might as well be.

It hadn't been so bad when the Dragomirs were alive. Kind-hearted Rhea had always bought for Rose as well as Vasilisa. But now they were gone, the Princess had her trust-fund, and Rose had nothing—which is why Alberta was giving Rose an envelope of cash.

"Thanks, Alberta," Rose said, surprising the older Guardian with a hug.

"Buy yourself something nice," Alberta ordered before slipping away to calm down some over-excited juniors.

"Good morning, Hathaway. Castile," a deep voice greeted, its owner coming over to their group. "Looking forward to today's trip?"

"Hey, Guardian Belikov," Rose replied, smiling even more now she saw him standing there. With his chin-length hair out, and wearing a long leather duster, Dimitri in casual clothing was a sight worth seeing. "I can't wait! It's been a year since I last hit the shops! Do you have a lot to buy?"

"My sisters, mother, and grandmother have given me a long list," he replied, the sides of his mouth curling into a soft smile. "What about you, Castile?" Dimitri asked, drawing him into the conversation so it wasn't just him and Rose.

"Just Christmas presents. Some people are hard to buy for," he said, his eyes flicking momentarily to Meredith.

"I can imagine," Dimitri replied, his eyes meeting Rose's.

"Rose!" Lissa was so excited, her piercing voice could shatter glass. "I can't believe we're going off-campus!" she said, striding over to the group and putting her arm around her best friend. She'd just come from the feeders along with Christian and Tasha, dutifully followed by Chaung and MacAllister, both dressed in casual clothing but no doubt still packing silver. Even though they were traveling in daylight, they'd be outside wards, so Lissa needed to be guarded.

"Morning Belikov," Chaung professionally greeted. "Today's your day off—are you _sure_ about this?"

"Absolutely. You and MacAllister will guard until midday, then Matthews and I will take over."

"That's kind of you," MacAllister commented, appreciative he'd have a chance to shop instead of trailing the Princess around the mall all day. Officially, Dimitri and Matthews had today off. They were both within their rights to enjoy the trip while he and Chaung guarded.

Dimitri shrugged. "We're part of a team..."

Walking away from the group before Tasha Ozera had a chance to proposition him again, Dimitri checked in with Guardian Matthews, confirming the guarding arrangements before choosing a seat near the back of the first bus. Pulling out a Western novel, he appeared deeply engrossed, while really he was pondering what to buy Roza for Christmas. They hadn't discussed gifts—hell they'd hardly discussed anything - but as the first of hopefully many Christmases together, Dimitri wanted to buy his mate something special.

* * *

Christian and Tasha sat next to one another close to the front of the bus. Rose took the window seat in the same row so Lissa could easily chat with Tasha across the narrow aisle. The two Moroi women planning which shops they wanted to hit up, Rose opened the envelope Alberta had given her.

Whoa! There was five-hundred and fifty dollars in it! Combined with the seventy-five she'd earned fleecing Royal Moroi at billiards, Rose could buy herself some stuff this year! Her Christmas shopping list was mercifully brief. Years ago, a mutual lack of funds had led to an agreement with Mason and Eddie not to buy for each other, and more recently Christian and Rose had agreed likewise. So the only people Rose needed to buy for were Lissa, Alberta, and now Dimitri!

Lissa was easy. She liked Chanel Le Vernis nail polish. At close to thirty dollars a pop it was expensive, but once a year Rose could manage it. Lissa had been talking about a new color, _Ballerina _so that made an easy Christmas gift.

Alberta was always tricky to buy for, but Rose knew she had a soft spot for the kids of her former students, and she was a big-time knitter! A supply of baby-soft wool in pink, mint, blue, lemon, pale gray and white would keep Alberta well-stocked in her chosen hobby. So that left Dimitri. Rose was torn about him. He believed that they were mates—and that there was a connection was undeniable—yet despite the sleepovers, they really were just courting. Rose wanted to give him something, however she had no idea _what! _Hopefully, she'd know it when she saw it.

"Will you join us this morning?" Lissa asked, tuning back into Rose after half an hour chatting with Tasha.

"No can do! I need to do my own shopping this morning," Rose said, attempting to be mysterious. Not that she didn't want to shop with Lissa, but she wanted a few hours to check out the perfect gift for Belikov and she couldn't do that with Lissa around. "I'll meet you in the food court at twelve. We can shop together after that?'"

Lissa was ok with this. She had a list of thirty-plus shops she wanted to see—she'd reorganize her schedule, so the afternoon shops were the ones she wanted to visit with Rose.

"You're not usually into shopping?" Lissa quizzed.

"Alberta was extra generous this year. I can afford to buy stuff this time," Rose explained, unthinking of the implication behind her words.

Lissa did not let on, but she remembered the role her mother once played in clothing her dhampir best friend. Gone these last two years, beyond Alberta's small monetary gifts each year, Rose had no money of her own. Last year Lissa dragged Rose around the shops, trying to convince her best friend to buy up big on her trust-fund allowance, Rose declining anything not strictly necessary. Lissa congratulated herself that slipping Alberta an extra five-hundred to include with Rose's usual fifty dollars was an inspired move on her behalf. Now Rose could afford to buy extras for herself without feeling guilty.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Lissa asked, still planning to pay for whatever she could for her best friend.

"Other than Christmas presents, I'm thinking a few pairs of jeans and maybe a new duvet? The Academy one is so thin. It's a matter of days before the boiler dies again; a warm duvet and maybe an extra blanket would be nice." Rose's thoughts centered on how she'd need the extra warmth since, thanks to Tasha, Dimitri could no longer visit her at night. It had only been days, but whenever _he _was there she was warm and happy. "What do you want to get?"

"The usual. New makeup, clothes, and lingerie," Lissa said, answering without thought. "Plus Christmas presents!"

"Well I need to Christmas shop too, so I'll meet you at midday then I can help you with your selections."


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri climbed off the bus, busying himself talking with Matthews while he unobtrusively observed the Princess and her retinue. MacAllister and Chaung were preparing to enter the mall with Vasilisa, accompanied by Christian and Tasha Ozera. Roza seemed to say her goodbyes to them. While Dimitri would like to follow his mate around the mall, his sisters Karo, Sonya, and to a lesser extent Viktoria had made their demands clear; they wanted American clothing!

Once he'd seen the Princess and the Ozeras head in one direction, Rose in another, Dimitri set out toward Macy's. With no idea how to navigate the space, he handed his list over to the first store assistant he saw, allowing her to guide him around the store, collecting the items his sisters had ordered. When the numerous jeans, shoes, tops and even underwear had been purchased, Dimitri was ready to ask about something for his Rose.

"I have a new girlfriend," Dimitri said to the store attendant wondering whether girlfriend was the correct term for it. "I want to give her something special for Christmas. We are still courting, so I don't want to overwhelm her."

The store assistant apparently did not understand what courting meant, so angered Dimitri by suggesting excessively sexy lingerie.

"You misunderstand me," Dimitri barked, frustrated at the tenth set of lacey underwear presented to him. He was only angry because the thought of Rose wearing it turned him on ridiculously… "We have only recently started dating. I know she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I want to _romance _her!"

"Pardon me," a senior sales attendant said, stepping in after hearing Dimitri's explosion. In his forties, maybe more, he seemed to understand what Dimitri was after. "Perhaps I can help you shop for your special lady?" The other store assistant disappeared, much to Dimitri's relief. "Tell me about her."

"She is short, curvy but slim. She has dark hair and eyes and is beautiful. I want to buy her something but not too much."

"What about jewelry? If it's a relatively new relationship, perhaps something more casual like a bracelet or anklet?"

He led Dimitri over to the jewelry area, bypassing the locked cases with diamonds and other colored stones before reaching a cabinet with various gold and silver lengths.

"Show me the anklets," Dimitri said. An anklet she'd be able to wear under her socks which would protect it when she was training. Although it would need to be sturdy if she would wear it every day—and he hoped she would.

All the chains were pretty but too delicate for regular use. Dimitri was becoming disheartened when his eyes landed on a black and gold beaded anklet. "Can I see that one?"

The assistant passed it across to Dimitri. Black beads interspersed by small rose charms, it was strong but still pretty. He could see his Roza wearing it.

"Perfect," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up a little, "her name is Rose. I'll take it."

"I'm sure she'll _love_ it," the assistant said before offering gift wrapping. Oh, to be getting jewelry for Christmas from a man like that, he thought, sneaking another look at the Adonis he was serving.

* * *

"Rose," Dimitri called out, seeing her just in front of him.

"Dimitri," Rose greeted returning his smile then giggling at the many packages he was carrying. "You've bought a lot!"

"It's for my sisters. I'm going to return them to the bus then find the food court."

"Good idea," Rose replied. At eleven-thirty, it was almost time for her to meet up with Lissa. Rose only had two bags, but there was no point carting them around all afternoon, especially since she'd need her hands free to keep up with Lissa's purchases.

"Did you buy much?" he asked, falling into step, walking past shops and then out into the late morning sunlight in the carpark.

"Just Christmas presents. Liss will no doubt drag me around clothing shops all afternoon. I might pick up something for myself, then."

Dimitri smiled. While they wouldn't be alone, he'd still enjoy observing Rose shop. Reaching the bus, Dimitri said a quick hello to the dhampir driver before going to the luggage hold and grabbing a large cardboard box, labeling it with his surname. On past trips, bags had got mixed up in the baggage hold and items disappeared, so Alberta now had a supply of cardboard boxes on the bus so people could box and label their purchases.

"You don't have much… You can put yours in with mine," Dimitri suggested, his eyes dark and possessive.

Checking Dimitri's gift was at the bottom of one bag, hidden beneath Alberta's skeins of wool, Rose agreed. Dimitri placing her bags in a box labeled 'Belikov' raised another idea in her mind. Dhampir rarely married. The exception being Alpha. Not that _every_ Alpha wedded their mate—the book making it clear the act of claiming to an Alpha was akin to marriage—but a lot of them did. If they were mates, would Dimitri want to marry her?

Looking around, there was no one in sight. The bus driver was sitting in the coach, no one from St. Vlad's was out here, and they were on the far side of the vehicle. Dimitri stepped forward, slipping an arm around Rose's waist, pulling her hard against him. Then he leaned down, his lips meeting hers. Rose looped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace and kiss.

"I've wanted to do since I saw you this morning," Dimitri growled softly when he finally pulled back, giving them both the much-needed opportunity to breathe. "You're so beautiful… So beautiful it hurts."

"You're not too bad yourself," Rose said, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Resting her head against Dimitri's chest, she could hear his heart beating. He purred for a moment while clasping her close to him.

Dropping a kiss onto her head Dimitri announced, "Come on. Let's get lunch before I have to guard." They walked back to the mall, close but not touching.

"Dimitri? If I am your mate, how do you see it working?"

"Well, you're eighteen in three months? I thought we could spend until then getting to know each other. When you're eighteen if you're ready we could go public, then? The Guardian Council and the Academy won't recognize our match until you are a legal adult, and I could get in trouble for claiming you before then. Once you're an adult, they'll allow us to declare as mates and cohabitate if that's what we wish."

"Is that what _you_ want?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I want to be your mate in _every_ sense, but not until you're ready. If you want us to 'date' for a while I am ok with that."

"We'd be exclusive when we dated?" Rose asked.

"_Absolutely!"_ Dimitri growled. "I do not share!" Tension was rippling off the Russian Alpha in stark contrast to his casual manner moments before. Rose automatically reached out to him and purred, the action calming Dimitri—at least a little.

"Neither do I," Rose said, turning to look into Dimitri's eyes. "You know Tasha Ozera has a _thing _for Alphas? She thinks you might be up for a 'roll in the sheets' while she is here… I'm telling you—she intends to bed you!"

Dimitri laughed, a rich warm chuckle that made Rose smile. "А тебе говорю, _без __шансов__!_"

"English please, Comrade! We're not all multilingual!"

"I said there is no chance. Women like Natasha are common…" Rose giggled, wondering whether Dimitri appreciated the double meaning of his words. "Every Alpha has encountered those like her. I would never dishonor myself in that way."

"But you _have _been with women before…?" Rose asked.

"I have. Does that upset you?"

"I'm not sure. Tasha was telling us about rutting. Is that when you were with other women?"

Dimitri looked away, and it seemed as though he was blushing. His neck and the tips of his ears were red.

"Now is not the time or place to discuss that. We can talk about it the next time we're alone together."

Accepting it _was_ rather a personal question, Rose accepted Dimitri's deferment, even though she was as curious as hell.

"What can I buy you?" he asked as they walked into the food court. Several groups of St. Vlad's students occupied tables in the open space but Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Guardians had yet to appear.

"You don't have to buy me lunch," Rose objected.

"I _want_ to," Dimitri stated in a tone of voice that recommended Rose's agreement.

"Fine. Let's look. What do you feel like?"

"I have no idea. What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Well it's been years since I've had most of these but let me tell you about the ones I've had before." They walked around the perimeter of the food court, Rose giving a running commentary on things she'd sampled in the past.

"Papa Murphy's is good—especially the stuffed pizza. I've had Chipotle, too—that's Mexican food. Five guys do burgers, and Subway does subway sandwiches. Culver's do ButterBurgers, chicken, salads, and soups and Dickey's Barbecue Pit do smoked meat and baked potatoes."

"It's too much. _You_ decide." While he had tried McDonald's and Burger King in Russia, Dimitri's go-to was Temerok—and that was Russian food. So much variety here confused him.

"It's hard to go wrong with an Arby's sandwich," Rose said, stopping in front of one kiosk.

"None of them have anything green on them," Dimitri voiced suspiciously. Rose had not noticed it before, but he had a point.

"What about a roast turkey ranch and bacon sandwich?" she suggested, naming the healthiest looking option. "We can get something from Chipotle, too?"

"Ok. Do you want a sandwich from here?"

"Yes, I'll have a Reuben. They're excellent." Together they stood in line, Rose taking the lead when it came their turn to order. Dimitri handed over the money and minutes later they were walking back to the Chipotle kiosk.

"What do you suggest here?" Dimitri asked, looking even more confused by the menu at Chipotle.

"Is there anything you don't eat?" she checked.

"No."

"Can I have one burrito bowl with carne asada, brown rice, black beans, guacamole, fajita vegetables, and romaine lettuce? Plus a side of chips and guacamole? And I'll have a chicken burrito with white rice, pinto beans, tomato salsa and cheese with sour cream. You want a drink?" Rose asked turning to Dimitri.

"Just water," he replied.

"Can you add one water and a coke," Rose said, finishing their order. Dimitri again handed over some money and they waited side by side for their order to be prepared. Rose was conscious of fellow dhampir and Moroi students watching her with Dimitri, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Once they'd collected their meals, they found a vacant table in the food court, sitting beside one another preparing to eat their food. Rose started by splitting her Reuben, putting half in front of her mentor. Following suit with her chicken burrito, she also cut a portion from his roast turkey and bacon sandwich for herself.

"Best of both worlds," she explained. "You can try everything this way."

"I'll save you some of this," Dimitri said, pointing with his plastic fork to his burrito bowl.

"You'd better. I've never ordered that before!"

* * *

"Have you already eaten?" Lissa asked when she arrived at the food court with Christian, Tasha, MacAllister, and Chaung

"Yeah. We had Arby's and Chipotle," Rose explained, gesturing to the empty wrappers in front of them.

"I am not familiar with the food here. Novice Hathaway helped me order," Dimitri explained.

"And were you able to satisfy your appetite?" Tasha asked leadingly, causing almost everyone present to flinch in embarrassment. Christian, in particular, looked as though he wanted to hurl.

"Yes. The sandwiches and burrito were delicious," Dimitri replied, somehow keeping a straight face. Turning to Chaung and MacAllister he went into work mode, questioning them about their unremarkable morning. Their only challenge keeping up with Lissa's copious shopping, Dimitri suggested they return the Moroi's purchases to the bus, box them, then go off duty.

"Can you take mine, too?" Celeste asked, showing up with two small bags, shoveling down a Subway sandwich at a minute to twelve.

"Sure. What difference will one or two _more_ make?" Chaung grumbled, wandering off in search of a shopping cart to load the bags into. A morning following a teenaged girl around the mall had worn his temper. Still, at least Belikov volunteered himself and Matthews to do the second half of the shift. When he first heard they were getting a new team leader, an Alpha, he'd worried the guy would be an ass. So far, though, Belikov had been alright.

"We'll take over now," Belikov announced when Chaung reappeared with a cart, loading Lissa's, Tasha's, Christian's and Celeste's bags into it. "Enjoy your afternoon off."

"Do you need to eat?" Rose asked the Moroi at the table.

"I'll just get a water… I fed big this morning," Lissa explained. "Then we can hit the shops!"

Christian was miserable. Shopping was not his idea of fun. Spotting Eddie, Meredith, Chelsea, and Mason looking around for a table he beckoned them over.

"What are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"We're going to the movies," Eddie announced. "Mansion Murder Four is out!"

"Go on then," Lissa said indulgently as Christian's eyes lit up. She hated horror films, so it's not like she'd watch it with him. "I need to buy your Christmas present anyway…"

Lissa stood, followed by Tasha, Rose, Celeste, and Dimitri. Buying water from a kiosk, Lissa turned to the group and asked: "Where to first?"

"Since it's just us girls, and Guardian Belikov, how about we start at Agent Provocateur?!" Tasha suggested with an arch grin.

* * *

Standing guard in an upmarket underwear store was hell. Dimitri's charge flitting around from stand to stand was bad enough, but seeing his mate do likewise was even worse. However, by far the most horrific part of the experience was Natasha Ozera's repeated requests for his opinion on skimpy underwear. Each set more transparent and flimsier than the one before it, Dimitri wanted to tell her he would _never_ be interested in her and to give it a rest, but each time he politely replied he had no opinion, and that she should ask one of the women in the party for their thoughts.

The Princess was stocking up on bras to try on, Rose helping her find the correct sizes.

"You won't try anything?" he asked as his mate rummaged through the stand beside where he was standing.

"Some of those bras are over _two hundred dollars,_ Comrade," she explained in an undertone. "Plus, I'm in sportswear all the time. There's no point."

Taking Lissa another selection of styles, and some for Tasha too, Rose disappeared into the fitting rooms. Dimitri exchanged a glance with Celeste, wordlessly telling her she should attend to the Moroi in the change room. He moved further into the store, putting him closer to the register.

"Excuse me," he asked, drawing the attention of one of the fitters. "The brunette—can you tell what size she is?"

"Bras or panties?"

"Both."

She looked at Rose appraisingly before naming a size.

"Can you try to get her to try something on? Maybe _that?"_ Dimitri said, gesturing to a sparkle plunged underwire bra set. "She won't want to buy it, but if it fits, I'll purchase it for her."

Sure enough, Rose was convinced to try on several bras, but she seemed to like the one Dimitri had selected best. She was getting dressed when the attendant returned to Dimitri.

"It fits well. Did you want to get the matching panties? There're briefs or a thong."

He paused, thinking about each option. "Briefs." He wanted his mate comfortable. Not that he had any idea when he'd be able to give Roza this gift, but he liked buying his mate the very best!

Celeste pretended not to notice as the boss spoke with a shop assistant, who then had Hathaway try on expensive lingerie alongside the Moroi. Despite the Princess's offers to buy several sets for Hathaway, Celeste heard the young Novice decline, pointing out she had nowhere to wear it. Pointedly looking in the other direction from her boss, in the mirror Matthews could see Belikov buy a set of underwear, refusing a bag before tucking the bra and panties into an inner pocket on his duster. It was the same set Rose had been trying on earlier.

Dimitri had not been near the change rooms, so had not seen Rose in the bra, but Celeste had. No matter what the dude paid, it would be worth every cent. Covering her smile, Matthews wondered whether this was just a sexual interest in Rose, or whether she might be Belikov's mate? He didn't seem the type to muck around with an underage student. Celeste wouldn't say anything to anyone—but now the thought was there, she'd be keeping an eye on them.

* * *

"Lissa! You don't need to get these for me. I _told_ you, Alberta was full-on generous this year; I can afford to buy my own things."

"That's great. I'm still not taking no for an answer!" Lissa said, brushing Rose's hand away and pushing her card into the shop assistant's hand. _"Please, _Rose? You do so much for me! Let me do this for you."

"But I have my own money!"

"That's great. Spend it on things you _want_ not what you _need._ I mean, it Rose. Don't make an argument out of this. Mom would have wanted this," Lissa said, pulling out her trump card. Yes. Rhea _would _have wanted it; Lissa and Rose both knew that. "Let me, Rose? _For her?"_

"Ok," Rose whispered, tears welling. Rhea had been Lissa's mom—but she was the closest Rose had to one, too.

"Thank you," Lissa said meaning it, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Buying Rose what she needed was absolutely what Rhea and Eric would have wanted. Making sure that still happened made both of them feel closer to Rhea.

"We're done other than a Yule Ball dress," Lissa said to defuse the emotional moment between them lest they both fall apart. "Let's check out Macy's and David's Bridal!"

Half an hour in Macy's and they'd each found a dress. Lissa a deep green lace, Rose the quintessential little black dress. Even Tasha was pleased when she found a red wrap dress that made her look like the scarlet woman!

Lissa insisting on paying for Rose's Yule Dress, and shoes, the trio headed back to the bus, followed by Celeste and Dimitri.

"That went ok," Matthews commented as they trailed the three women.

"It did," Dimitri replied, his hand in a pocket of his duster, fingering a very sexy set of lingerie he dreamed of his Roza wearing for him sometime soon. After all his objections in Macy's, he'd ended up buying Rose sexy underwear after all!

* * *

If you'd like to see Dimitri's Christmas gift for Roza, and the underwear he bought for her, head across to my Facebook Page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so _tired,"_ Lissa yawned, leaning against Rose in the bus on the way home. The shopping trips taking place during sunlight hours, everyone had been up for almost twenty-four hours. While Novices trained to endure lengthy shifts, the same could not be said for Moroi. The long day, combined with the sunlight, had done Lissa in.

"Go to sleep—I'll wake you when we get to the Academy. Since I have the weekend off training, I thought I could do a sleepover at yours?"

Rose had been trying to find a chance to talk to Lissa about Dimitri. Normally it wouldn't be an issue, but with training and everything else going on, she hadn't had a chance.

"We should invite Tasha! Natalie won't mind if Tasha uses her room while she is away."

"Can we just have us two? I haven't seen a lot of you lately." Rose hated to pull the guilt card however, it was important to her Lissa heard about her and Dimitri sooner rather than later, and she didn't want Tasha to be part of that discussion.

"I'm sorry. We haven't had much time alone, have we? We'll all be wrecked tomorrow, anyway. You can stay at mine, and we can lounge around, watch movies and you can help me wrap Christian and Tasha's Christmas presents." Rose nodded, resting her head against Lissa's as the Moroi Princess fell asleep on her shoulder. The sun was setting as the coach pulled up in front of the Moroi dorms. Rose woke Lissa and helped her up to her room. Dimitri and Celeste followed, bringing up the Princess's shopping.

"You can go, Celeste. I'll stay until Naismith turns up," Dimitri murmured.

"Thanks, Belikov. After night shift, then shopping, I'm wrecked."

Rose tucked Lissa into bed, closing the door to her room as Dimitri secured the suite. "Guardian Naismith will guard the Princess while the team rests. He should be here in thirty minutes."

"Then we have some time to ourselves," Rose remarked, pulling Dimitri down to sit beside her on Lissa and Natalie's sofa. Moving so they were sitting close, Rose stroked Dimitri's hand. "I want to tell Lissa about us… I need to talk to my best friend about how I'm feeling and what's going on... You have to understand; this is all new to me."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Rose repeated in surprise. She'd been certain Dimitri would be against her saying anything to his charge.

"If it's important to you, then I'm ok with it. When we bond, we will be promised together forever. The Princess needs to understand that."

"You think I will agree to bond with you?" Rose teased, her eyes locked with Dimitri's.

"I know it," Dimitri declared. Their lips met, Rose climbing onto Dimitri's lap straddling him as they kissed. Gentle, at first, soon Rose was grinding against the rock-hard length in Dimitri's pants as he reached underneath her top to fondle her breasts. Feeling her nipples pebble under his fingertips, Dimitri groaned. He wanted to tear Rose's sports bra and shirt from her body and suckle on her sweet twin tips. He knew he could make her cum in minutes just with his lips!

Doing his best to hold back, the scent of his mate's arousal was thrilling as was the heat he could feel between her thighs. Dimitri knew Natalie's bed was vacant, and his charge all but comatose. _All _he wanted to do was take Rose into the absent Moroi's room and make her HIS!

A rap at the door had them jumping apart; Rose smoothing her hair and shirt, Dimitri adjusting himself as he muttered mutinously in Russian. Opening the door to Guardian Naismith, Dimitri did the required handover, brusquely explaining Novice Hathaway would stay with the Princess. With a final look at Rose, Dimitri departed—bound for a freezing shower then a lonely bed.

* * *

"I can't believe I slept for so long!" Lissa said hours later, stepping out of the bathroom she and Natalie shared.

"You must have needed it," Rose replied. "Come on—I'll take you to the feeders, then we can pick up some food from the cafeteria."

Naismith must have clocked off sometime while they'd slept because MacAllister was waiting outside the door when they emerged. The whole way to the feeders Lissa chatted about inconsequential matters while Rose pondered how to tell her about Dimitri. Worried, with a lack of food, and a poor night's sleep on Lissa's sofa, Rose was particularly cranky.

The feeders were busy, thanks to the Billings trip, but Lissa eventually got through then they headed to the cafeteria. Walking in, Rose's eyes were drawn to the side where Guardian Belikov was sitting with some other Guardians. It was like she could sense his presence. Their eyes met—Dimitri smiling and lifting an eyebrow in question. Rose shook her head slightly, telling him she'd not yet spoken with Lissa.

"There you are! Tasha's still asleep, so how about you and I head back to your room for some _alone_ time?" Christian said, snaking his arm around Lissa's waist.

Despite being tempted, Lissa shook her head.

"Sorry. Rose and I are hanging out this morning."

"That's cool. We can all watch a movie?" Christian replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"Nope. We're wrapping Christmas presents. She'll call you once she's free," Rose said almost daring Christian to challenge her, which he didn't.

"What's up, Rose?" Lissa asked once they were on their way back to her suite with slices of pizza and some movie snacks. "You've been quiet since I got up."

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Rose replied, clamming up again until they were at Lissa's door. Once inside, Rose switched on Lissa's sound system, picking a playlist at random. She turned it up just a little. Enough to make sure MacAllister could not overhear them from his position outside the door.

"What is it, Rose? You're scaring me. Is everything ok?"

"I guess…" Rose replied, sitting on the sofa then grabbing Lissa's hand and pulling her beside her. "Something big has happened. It involves Guardian Belikov."

"Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. Guardian Belikov. It was unexpected, but it turns out I'm his mate."

Lissa's eyes were round in surprise, her mouth looking like a goldfish's. It was moving but nothing was coming out.

"Are you sure, Rose? I mean, Tasha's descriptions haven't made you hopeful…" Lissa was blushing bright red. She didn't want to admit it, but Tasha did make being with an Alpha sound appealing.

"I'm sure," Rose said. The less said about Tasha and her descriptions the better! "We both feel it. We've been getting to know each other; he's even been sleeping over at my dorm."

"Oh my God, Rose! You've _slept_ with him!" Lissa squealed.

"ONLY, slept," she replied, quickly turning up the volume on the stereo. "We haven't had sex, yet."

"But you're going to?"

Now it was Rose's turn to blush. "I want to, and he does, too."

"Tell me _everything!" _Lissa demanded, opening a packet of hot Cheetos and settling in to listen as Rose started at the beginning, telling her all.

"Wow. When you find a guy to fall for, you don't do it by halves, do you?" Lissa teased once Rose was done. "An _Alpha!"_

"I didn't set out to find an Alpha!" Rose defended with a giggle. "But you have to admit, he is easy on the eyes!"

"You two will look so great together! When are you going to tell everyone?" Lissa asked, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"Dimitri said our bond won't be recognized until I'm eighteen, and that since I'm a student, he might get in trouble if we _do anything _before then."

"That's only if you're caught.. But once you're eighteen?" Lissa asked.

"Then we can live together if we want."

"Even here at St. Vlad's?"

"I think so. He said the Academy and the Guardian Council will recognize our bond once I'm legally an adult."

"If you're mates, I guess that means you'll automatically be on my guarding team," Lissa mused.

"Shit! I hadn't _thought_ of that," Rose exclaimed, her eyes wide. She'd have to ask Dimitri if that's how things would work.

"When I said not to get on his bad side, this wasn't what I meant!" Lissa teased, shoulder bumping her best friend. Something that had worried Lissa for some time was that Rose might never find someone to share her life with. After all, most Guardians didn't. She was beyond thrilled that fate had found Rose someone. "I wonder how Adrian and Mason will take it?"

"I hadn't thought about that, either," Rose moaned. When Adrian had announced his aunt had recalled him to Court for Christmas and New Year, Rose had been relieved. Three and a half weeks without the dubious pleasure of his company was welcome. So much so, Rose was already dreading when classes resumed. As for Mason? Rose realized it would upset him but hopefully, he'd get over it. First and foremost they were friends, so she was confident Mason would want her to be happy.

"So, do you love him?" Lissa asked, smiling at her best friend.

"I'm starting to," Rose said with a pretty blush. "There's so much we don't know about each other, which is another reason we're keeping things on the down-low until my birthday. Dimitri knows I planned to tell you, but please don't tell anyone Liss. We need time and privacy to work things out."

"I won't say anything - not even to Christian. It will be our secret, I promise."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, hugging her bestie.

"Just promise me I can be there when you tell Tasha and Meredith!" Lissa teased.

"Ugh! Tasha really has a thing for Alphas, doesn't she?" Rose scowled.

"You're not worried she might…?"

"No. She annoys the hell out of Dimitri. And we're exclusive."

"So… What can I do to help?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure. We don't get to spend a lot of time together. I mean—he's in most of my classes, and we train, but that's always with other people around. And now Tasha is staying in the next room, he can't visit me in my dorm anymore. If you could try to keep Tasha occupied…"

"I can do that. And how about you stay over here the nights he guards me until classes start? You know I sleep like the dead, and without Natalie here, you won't be interrupted…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Rose checked thrilled at the prospect. "We'd just be talking."

"Mind?! I _insist!_ I could ask if he'd do the bulk of afternoon shifts over the holidays? We can all hang out in the common room after dinner. It won't be _alone,_ but at curfew we can come back here and I'll go straight to bed…"

"You'd do that? What about Christian?"

"_Of course_ I'd do that! Christian will be fine. He can stay the nights Guardian Belikov isn't guarding; besides which, we still have the Church attic! Now let's wrap these presents," Lissa said, slipping into her room to fetch her purchases with a devious expression grabbing her phone while Rose wasn't looking. Twenty minutes later Rose was cursing herself for agreeing to help Lissa gift wrap. While Rose was of the 'near enough is good enough' way of thinking for wrapping presents, Lissa was much more fastidious. Rose was getting ready to fake her own death to escape when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get it?" Lissa trilled, her hands occupied with copious curls of decorative ribbon.

"Guardian Belikov?" Rose said in surprise, smiling when she opened the door. MacAllister looked mildly interested why Dimitri was calling by when he was off duty.

"Novice Hathaway," he greeted formally, his deep voice smooth as silk. "I'm here to see Princess Dragomir. She asked me to stop by."

"Ahh, hello Guardian Belikov! Come in," Lissa said as Rose shut the door behind Dimitri. "Thank you for coming by on your time off. Please sit down."

Dimitri awkwardly folded himself onto the low sofa, his eyes catching Rose's. Not scheduled to guard until later, he was wearing casual clothes.

"Guardian Belikov? Rose just told me you and she are _mates."_

"That's right," Dimitri confirmed, his gaze not wavering. If Lissa thought she would _intimidate_ him, it would not happen. He was ready to announce his love to the world, even if it wasn't prudent.

"You're sure?" Lissa pressed.

"I knew from almost the moment we met," he confidently replied. Rose scooted down the sofa, tucking herself beneath his arm when he lifted it for her. Snuggling into Dimitri's side, she inadvertently purred in joy. "It won't interfere when I am on duty or when I need to protect you, but you need to understand Roza and I _belong_ together."

Lissa was almost swooning. Dimitri looked so protective holding Rose, and her best friend clearly relished being held! It was honestly the most content Lissa had ever seen her long-time dhampir best friend.

"I can see that, so perhaps you can switch shifts for the holidays? Rose explained with Christian's aunt staying in the Novice dorms, your opportunities for _alone time_ have been curtailed. If you'd like to take more of the afternoon shifts, Rose would be welcome to stay here on the nights you're here."

"Much as I'd like to, when I'm on duty I need to be guarding," Dimitri replied.

"And you would be. With Rose here, I'd be doubly protected," Lissa countered with her most winsome smile. "It would be no bother to me; I sleep _very_ heavily."

Rose turned to face Dimitri, her eyes pleading. She wanted to spend more time with the man she was fast considering hers. "She has a point, Comrade. It would give us a chance to talk. We need our alone time."

"I'll advise the team of the shift change," Dimitri agreed. "I'll take five nights in seven with the weekends off."

"They won't be suspicious?" Rose asked.

"The afternoon/evening is the least popular shift. No one will ask too many questions," Dimitri smirked, pressing his lips to Rose's temple for a gentle kiss.

"Well, that's that then. Rose? Since I've finished wrapping my presents, I'm going to invite Christian and Tasha over to the common room to hang out. You're welcome to join us, or you can stay here for a while?"

Dimitri checked his watch. It was an hour until he was scheduled to guard. If he booked it back to his quarters and changed, he could have forty-five precious minutes alone with Roza.

"I should go…" he said standing up.

"Hurry back!" Rose murmured, squeezing his hand as he went to the door.

"Thank you, Princess," Dimitri said, brown eyes meeting green.

"If you're my best friend's mate, it best be Lissa," she said with a smile.

Dimitri opened the door and said a quick hello to MacAllister before heading toward his room. A few minutes later, Lissa prepared to depart. "Rest as long as you want, Rose. We'll be in the small common room when you've rested," she said for MacAllister's benefit.

* * *

"The… _Lissa…_ took that well," Dimitri commented when Rose was perched on his lap on Lissa's sofa ten minutes later.

"She's happy for us. We've been best friends for a long time. She wants the best for me."

Dimitri nodded. "It will make things easier."

"What happens once we bond? Does that mean I will work with you?"

"That's the way it usually goes. Most Alpha are in more senior positions, so if their mate is a Guardian, they're allocated to the same team."

"And if they're not?"

"It's rare, but if they're unpromised, they work in the Moroi world, but live with their mate."

"I was hoping to be on Lissa's guarding team."

"You would have been, even without this," Dimitri declared. "Everything recommends you for it."

They spent a few minutes kissing, both holding back so they didn't start something they wouldn't be able to finish. Eventually, Rose's curiosity won out.

"So the other day I asked you about rutting…?"

Dimitri's neck and ears quickly turned red.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

"How does it work? Does it happen every year? What's it like?"

"Yes, it happens every year. For me, it occurs in early Spring. So far, my ruts have only lasted a few days, although my next will be longer now I've found you."

"Is that so?" Rose asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"A mated Alpha ruts for longer," he explained.

"Is that when you've had women?" Rose asked, wondering whether she genuinely wanted to know.

"No. Being with a woman when I am not wholly in control could be dangerous. With a mate, an Alpha's overriding instinct is to protect and give pleasure - even during his rut. An unmated Alpha in rut cares only about his release. Hurting a woman is not something I am prepared to risk."

"So during your ruts…?"

"The first was when I was fifteen. I was at home from school for the weekend when it happened. I took off into the woods camping and _took care_ of things." Dimitri was almost beetroot red now.

"By yourself?" Rose asked carefully.

"Yes."

"And that worked? Were you satisfied?"

"Not entirely. I still go camping each year, but since then I've bought some magazines… they help a little." Dimitri was so obviously uncomfortable talking about this. Rose nuzzled in against his neck, purring to calm her Alpha.

"You do what you have to do," she said pragmatically. "Do most Alphas think like you?"

"No. It's because I grew up in a household of five women. My mother and grandmother would never let me hear the end of it if I used a woman only for my pleasure. I can't stop going into rut, but I can take every precaution when I am."

"Do they appreciate you've been with women?"

"They've not said anything, but I am sure they do," Dimitri replied still embarrassed.

"You never introduced anyone to them?"

"No. My times with women were always one-off things," Dimitri replied, eager to move on.

"So… my birthday is in early Spring," Rose said, peering up at her Alpha from under her lashes.

"The fact had not escaped my attention," Dimitri growled, pulling Rose against him and holding her tight while he plundered her mouth with his own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guardian Belikov? Can I interest you in some eggnog?"

Christian grimaced. Tasha could not make the words sound any more suggestive if she tried.

"Thank you, but no Lady Ozera. I don't drink on-duty."

"Well, perhaps you'd care to walk me to my accommodations once your replacement arrives? We could share some Christmas cheer?"

Eddie had a coughing fit as Dimitri once again turned Tasha down. Lissa smirked as Rose rolled her eyes. Tasha's inordinate interest in the Russian Alpha hadn't waned. In fact—if possible, she'd stepped things up a notch.

Meredith, on the other hand, seemed to have overcome her interest in Alphas, her attention now focused on a certain Beta male. While they still weren't yet 'official,' Rose was willing to bet Meredith and Eddie were well on their way to second base if they'd not got there already.

Training when it resumed on Monday was a relief. Tasha arriving in workout gear to their afternoon Monday session was less welcome. Explaining she taught Martial Arts to humans, Tasha was certain she'd be able to hold her own against the Novices. One round with Rose in the sparring ring immediately put paid to that delusion. While Tasha and her repeated amorous attempts on her mate hadn't threatened Rose, she took pleasure knocking her on her ass in seconds! At the end of the session, Dimitri politely explained the gym was out of bounds during their training periods.

Rose and Dimitri settled into a pattern; train with Eddie at 5:00 pm, breakfast, sleeping (separately) in their respective dorm rooms, a late lunch, training again at 5:00 am, dinner, hang out in the common room with Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Eddie, Meredith, Mason or a combination thereof, then back to Lissa's dorm room where Dimitri would guard until 1:00 pm sitting on the sofa with Rose. The split sleep shifts were a bitch, and they hadn't gone any further than making out, but the arrangement gave them at least a little privacy.

Now here they were. Christmas Eve. Tomorrow there'd be no training. The gang agreed to meet for breakfast, then spend until lunch ice-skating on the frozen pond. A Dragomir tradition for as long as Rose could remember, Christmas without ice-skating just wasn't Christmas as far as she and Lissa were concerned.

"Tasha? Why don't you come to my suite early? Say 7:00 pm? We can swap pressies before breakfast," Lissa suggested. It was a kind thing to do. Dhampir present swapping, where it occurred, would be a more moderate affair. It would be indecorous for the Moroi to flaunt their excess, so they'd exchange gifts privately.

"I'd love to," Tasha replied. "Although I'm a little worried traveling around the campus alone at that hour… Perhaps Guardian Belikov would be kind enough to collect me?" Dimitri was put on the spot, before he quickly formulated an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ozera. I'll be Skyping my family at that time. If you call Guardian Petrov, she will arrange one of the on-duty Guardians to escort you tomorrow if required."

Tasha unhappily agreed, while Dimitri shot Rose a smoldering look. With Tasha gone, Chaung guarding overnight, then Matthews come morning, Dimitri would be free to visit Rose in her dorm before breakfast.

Chaung arrived to switch shifts with Dimitri, Lissa occupying Tasha's attention so she would not ask Dimitri to walk her back to her room. Not long after everyone said their farewells, all headed to their own beds except for Christian who was using Dimitri's absence as an opportunity to stay overnight with Lissa.

Rose, Mason, and Tasha set off to the dhampir dorms together, leaving Eddie and Meredith to follow. Mason said goodbye at the foot of the staircase to the boy's dorms. Rose and Tasha walked across to the stairs to the girl's dorms climbing the stairs to the third floor together.

"You've been staying with Lissa a lot the last few days," Tasha remarked in a neutral voice.

"Yeah. Christmas is hard because of her family, you know? She has Christian, now, but that first year was horrible. I'm just trying to be there for her." As she said it, Rose felt guilty. True to her word, Lissa had been disappearing into her room as soon as they got back to her suite each night, giving Dimitri and Rose maximum time together. Plus she'd been distracting Tasha wherever possible. Christmas _was _a hard time for Lissa, and this year Rose had been so preoccupied with Dimitri she hadn't been there much for her best friend.

"I thought it might have something to do with Guardian Belikov guarding overnight?" Tasha commented.

Shit! Tasha was a _lot_ more observant than Rose had given her credit for.

"It is, in a way. Guardian Belikov doesn't approve of Christian sleeping over, so on the nights he guards, I've been staying with Liss. Then nights like tonight, when he's off duty, Christian has been staying with her." Rose snuck a look at Tasha. She seemed to have bought the shit Rose was shoveling.

"Off duty…" Tasha muttered, an idea occurring to her. "Rose? Where exactly _are_ the Guardian dorms?"

"Oh? Um—they're in the Guardian Administration building. Upstairs."

"You wouldn't happen to know Guardian Belikov's room number, would you?" Tasha asked.

Rose bristled. Tasha's interest in her mate was getting old _really_ fast. Dimitri could not have made his disinterest more obvious, but she still would not leave him alone! And that was pissing Rose off big time. Perhaps it was time she taught Tasha a lesson.

"Umm? I'm pretty sure Lissa said it's room three-twenty-two," Rose replied.

"I might go pay Guardian Belikov a visit," Tasha said as they reached the third floor. "It must be lonely spending Christmas so far from home."

Rose made a noncommittal grunt in response, disappearing into her dorm room before collapsing onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow so Tasha would not hear her laughter. Sure enough, ten minutes after they'd arrived upstairs, Rose heard Tasha's door close and the distinctive sound of high heels clipping toward the stairs.

About half an hour later, Rose heard two sets of footsteps coming along the hallway toward her room.

"… while your actions were well-intentioned, the Guardian's dorms are out of bounds for a reason, Lady Ozera." Rose would recognize Alberta's voice anywhere.

"Of course, Guardian Petrov. I understand that for _students,_ but surely an adult visiting is another matter?"

"Adults may visit the Guardian dorms," Alberta allowed, "but it's strictly invitation only. I'm sure you can appreciate the very awkward position you put Guardian Alto in this evening!"

"I've already explained I had the wrong room number," Tasha growled sounding embarrassed.

"Even so, I need to ask you not to visit the Guardian dorms again unless a Guardian is accompanying you."

"Certainly, Guardian Petrov," Tasha said, closing her door with more vehemence than was necessary.

* * *

Thanks to the thin walls, Rose heard Tasha's 6:30 pm alarm. After a quick shower, Tasha returned to her room, leaving it again at 6:55. It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only 7:05 pm when Dimitri let himself into Rose's dorm room.

"Merry Christmas," he said quietly walking over to where Rose sat on the side of her bed waiting. Tempted to greet him in just her underwear, the cold weather and capricious boiler had won out—so instead Rose was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans and a fluffy sweater. With her hair out and brushed, and a little lip gloss and mascara on, Rose congratulated herself on looking good for just past seven.

"Merry Christmas, Comrade," Rose cooed, standing up and wrapping her arms around Dimitri's neck and kissing him solidly. Dimitri's arms wrapped around Rose; one around her waist, the other cradling her head. They stood kissing for what seemed like forever, but it still wasn't enough. Dimitri eventually pulled away.

"I heard you had an unexpected visitor last night?" Rose asked with a giggle.

"Not me… Although I heard Alto got the shock of his life when Tasha Ozera knocked on his door carrying a bottle of Scotch and wearing nothing other than an open robe and a skimpy set of underwear," he replied with a rich chuckle. "She _said_ she got the wrong room."

Rose giggled. "That would be my fault. She asked, and I told her I thought you were in three-twenty-two."

"Three-_thirty_-two," he corrected.

"Oh. Silly me," Rose replied, not in the least bit apologetic. "I must have accidentally given her Alto's room number. Anyway—now you're here, I have something for you. A Christmas present!"

"You didn't need to get anything for me."

"I _wanted_ to," Rose replied, picking up a small box from her side table.

She'd spent two hours scouring the mall at Billings to find something suitable. Something meaningful, but not over the top. Not too expensive, but something he could keep. After going through almost every store, she'd eventually found the right thing at H and M. As soon as she saw it, Rose could imagine it on Dimitri. She just hoped he liked it as much as she did.

"It's not much…" Rose said, passing him the beautifully wrapped present, thinking the buck to have it gift wrapped was worth every penny! Sitting side by side on her unmade bed, Dimitri took the gift, carefully peeling off the ribbons, sticky tape and then opening the paper revealing a small box. He lifted the lid to reveal a narrow plaited leather wrist cuff. "I thought you might like it? It's the same color as your duster," Rose explained.

"I love it," Dimitri crooned, carefully taking it out of the box. Rose was right—it was a good match for his duster—but more than anything he liked that she'd bought him something to wear. Almost as though she were marking him as her own.

"Did you want to try it on?" Rose nervously checked.

"Yes. I'm going to wear it every day. I won't ever take it off," Dimitri replied, putting out his left arm and passing Rose the cuff.

"Tell me if it's too tight," she warned, taking the cuff and positioning it on Dimitri's wrist. "I don't want to impede your movement."

"If anything, it will keep me safe. After the neck, Strigoi go for the wrist. I'll soak this in vervain. It won't kill a Strigoi, but it will make my wrist unappealing to them."

Rose nodded, adjusting the strap until it was a firm, snug fit.

"You don't have to wear it all the time," she said with a blush.

"I _want to,_ Roza. Anything you give me is special and precious."

The cuff now in place on Dimitri's wrist, the couple stopped to kiss again. It was quickly developing into something more when Dimitri pulled back. "I have a little something for you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I hope it's something you'll wear every day, too." Handing across his artfully wrapped present, Dimitri appeared nervous. It wasn't an expression Rose was used to seeing on him.

Forcing herself to open the gift carefully rather than shredding the paper and ribbon, like Dimitri she was presented with a small box. Opening it she found a circlet of glossy black beads interspersed with golden rose charms. For as long as she could remember, Rose hated anything rose themed. Images, scents, flowers… it didn't matter, she hated them. Yet this she adored, and the fact she adored it because it came from Dimitri was no surprise.

"It's an anklet," he explained. "You can wear it under your socks."

"It's beautiful!" Rose sighed happily.

"Not as beautiful as you." Moments later Rose was pressed back onto her bed, Dimitri looming above her as they kissed. _"Nothing _is as beautiful as you!" he moaned. He was pushing his hardness into Rose's covered core and things were heating up. They both wanted more, but Dimitri pulled back.

"Put it on for me?" Rose asked once she'd caught her breath.

"My pleasure."

Rose offered Dimitri her left ankle as he plucked the anklet from its box. Securing it firmly, Dimitri dropped a delicate kiss onto her instep, causing Rose to moan. Following up with a kiss on the ankle, then another on her calf, Dimitri kissed his way up Rose's left inseam until he was at the juncture of her thighs.

"You smell so fucking good!" he growled, sniffing and then nipping at the crotch of Rose's jeans. Holding her hips down, Dimitri was mouthing the denim directly above Rose's heated core. Her scent was indescribable; delicate but overwhelmingly alluring. Licking and nipping, Dimitri moaned in response to Rose's excited gasps, thrilled as she tried to push her crotch against his mouth.

They'd gone too far. Neither of them could hold back a moment longer!

Sitting up, Dimitri was fumbling with the button on Rose's jeans while she was likewise occupied with opening his pants. One way or another, this was going to happen right now. Oh! What a Christmas present!

Footsteps stopped in the hallway outside, followed by a rap on Rose's door.

"Rose? It's time for breakfast—are you ready?"

Rose had always liked Meredith—especially now her classmate had an interest in one of her closest friends—but at that moment Rose was well and truly willing to murder her! Sucking in a fortifying breath, and pushing Dimitri away from her, Rose called out, "I'll be there in five. I just need to get changed."

"Sure thing. I'll let everyone know, and I'll save you a chocolate donut if there are any," Meredith promised gleefully. "See you soon!"

Dimitri was leaning against the wall drawing in sharp ragged breaths, fighting to control himself. All he could think about was how close Rose had been to touching him and how much he wanted her to.

"I'll go over now. Join us when you can," Rose said, unable to look at Dimitri lest they start up again.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Lissa squealed, throwing herself at Rose as soon as the dhampir walked into the cafeteria. "What the hell is up with Tasha? She's in a foul mood!" Lissa whispered as she hugged Rose.

"Last night she paid a surprise visit to Dimitri in the Guardian's dorms but got the wrong room. She ended up at Alto's door in underwear with a bottle of Scotch. Alberta brought her back and bitched her out about it."

Lissa couldn't contain her giggles. Rose's pranks on Guardian Alto were legendary, and given Tasha's brazen flirting with Dimitri, Lissa k_n_ew Rose was somehow behind last night's mix up.

"Morning all!" Rose chirped happily, waving at the assembled company before grabbing a tray. Christmas was one of the few times the Academy kitchens could be relied upon to serve anything decent. While Russian Orthodox Christmas wasn't celebrated until January, that was mostly a day spent at church, so the Academy did the celebratory Christmas lunch on December the twenty-fifth.

Wishing the kitchen staff a happy Christmas, Rose loaded her plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon before picking up two chocolate iced donuts. She made her way back to the table where the other students were seated. She'd just started in on the eggs when Dimitri appeared, his face impassive.

"Guardian Belikov—would you like to join us?" Lissa asked, greeting Dimitri with a genuine smile. "It looks as though most of the Guardians are enjoying a sleep in." Dimitri glanced at where the Guardians usually sat, and it was empty. Alberta gave most Guardians Christmas Day off, so it was unsurprising.

"Thank you," Dimitri replied, going over to get some food before seating himself at one end of the table between Eddie and Mason, opposite Rose. Their eyes met briefly before he, too, started in on his meal.

From her position on the side, Celeste observed the couple with interest. It was subtle, and they were doing their best to conceal it, but there was absolutely something going on between those two. Hoping to help them along a little, she made a suggestion.

"Belikov? I appreciate you're off duty, but we're going ice-skating after this. If you're willing, it might be a good chance to show Hathaway, Castile, Edwards, and Ashford how to guard in a casual situation? You can skate can't you?!"

Dimitri smirked. "I grew up in Siberia, Matthews. I can most certainly skate. It is a good idea—I'd be happy to join you all skating."

Tasha's grin was massive. She no doubt had ideas of gliding across the ice wrapped in Guardian Belikov's arms. Not that _that_ was likely to happen! The rest of breakfast passed quickly, the group wanting to hit the frozen lake as quickly as possible. Dimitri finished up first, going via his room before meeting everyone at the gym. Choosing skates from the abundant supply there they made their way over to the lake.

"Here," Dimitri said, passing Rose a pair of extra fluffy hand-knitted socks.

"I already have a pair," she said, pointing to the cuff of the sock above her skates. Dimitri might have missed it, but she had her anklet carefully tucked beneath them.

"Those are for your hands. I noticed your gloves are very thin. I looked for a new pair in Billings, but I couldn't find anything suitable."

Rose almost swooned. It was such a sweet, thoughtful gesture! She pulled Dimitri's socks over each hand. Similar to a mitten, they gave her enough flexibility to move her hands but were infinitely warmer than her split, thin gloves.

"Castile? Partner with Edwards. Ashford—team up with Matthews, please. We'll follow Lord and Lady Ozera and Princess Dragomir around the lake. While you're skating you need to appear casual while still actively guarding. It sounds easy, but it's a hard thing to master."

Rose was thrumming with excitement.

"So, Comrade? You said you can skate?"

"I can," Dimitri confirmed. "You?"

"I've been around the lake once or twice," Rose smirked.

Once they were ready, the couples made their way onto the ice. Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Meredith, Mason and Celeste plus Rose and Dimitri. In fact, the only one skating solo was Tasha.

"Guardian Belikov? Perhaps you could skate with me? I'm the only one not partnered," Tasha pointed out.

"Sorry, Lady Ozera. I'm using this as a teaching opportunity."

Rose snorted under her breath, turning it into a breathy sigh when Dimitri placed an arm around her waist.

"The aim of this is to act as though you're relaxed and doing your own thing, but still stay close to your charge," Dimitri instructed Rose and the other Novices. "In the human world, you will often be required to blend in like this. It can take a bit of practice. As you skate, I want you each to comment to one another about what the Princess and Lord Ozera are doing. The idea is to watch them without being obvious about it," he instructed before gesturing for the dhampir to follow Tasha, Lissa, and Christian out onto the ice.

"Do you _really _want me to report their every move?" Rose asked her mate once they were out of everyone else's earshot.

"I don't give a shit," he growled, pulling Rose closer to his side. "I will not be looking at anyone other than _you!"_

* * *

If you'd like to see Rose's Christmas present to Dimitri, drop by my Facebook Page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	11. Chapter 11

"This must be very different from Russian Christmas dinners?" Tasha trilled, smiling at Dimitri as she passed a platter with roasted carrots, turnip, parsnips and sweet potato to him. That she was thrilled she snagged the seat to Dimitri's right was clear in every simpering grin.

"A little," he allowed. "In Russia, we have goose rather than turkey." Serving himself vegetables, he held the platter while Rose served herself. Seated on Dimitri's left, Rose was opposite Lissa and Christian. Eddie, Mason, Meredith, Chelsea and some other Novices were also seated at the long table along with Lissa's guarding team.

Moroi usually ate separately from their Guardians, and would never sit down with dhampir on formal occasions like this, however, Lissa had been adamant. Her parents had shared Christmas dinner with their Guardians for as long as she could remember, and it was not a tradition on which Lissa was prepared to budge. She'd made it clear Guardians were free to sit where and with whom they liked, but they were welcome to sit with her. Since the food was always better on the Moroi tables, it was a no brainer, really!

"Did you get good Christmas presents, Lady Ozera?" Celeste asked, interrupting Tasha's shameless eye-fucking of Dimitri. Honestly, the woman had no off button. Lady Ozera had already undone more buttons on her shirt than was seemly and kept bringing her arms in close to her sides to push her meager cleavage together. Not that Dimitri was paying her any attention.

"Lots of lovely things… But sadly not someone tall, dark and handsome at the foot of my bed," Tasha replied with a theatrical sigh, batting her eyelashes at Dimitri.

"What did you get, Sparky?" Rose asked, even though she'd helped wrap many of them.

"A new leather duffel, some books, and some shirts." Rose sniggered. Lissa had been trying to get Christian to dress in anything but black ever since they started dating, however, Rose wasn't convinced the plum and peacock blue shirts Lissa had selected for him this year were likely to do the trick. There'd also been the gift of a very sheer pale pink set of underwear from Agent Provocateur that Lissa had worn for him last night, but Rose could understand why he didn't want to mention _that._

As they ate, Meredith was fingering a pretty silver necklet which must have been a gift from Eddie. He was looking pretty happy, so perhaps a trip to second base had been his Christmas gift? Speaking of which, Rose's mind kept slipping back to what almost happened that morning. Even thinking about Dimitri's thick, hard cock made everything south of her bellybutton clench.

For all their talk of waiting until she was eighteen, that just wasn't going to happen. The more time they spent together the closer they were becoming. There was now no doubt in Rose's mind Dimitri was her mate—and she wanted to give herself to him completely. But before that there was another milestone; something they were planning to accomplish today. After lunch, they were going to Skype Dimitri's family!

* * *

"I am so full I can barely move!" Rose groaned, grinning across the table at Lissa and Christian. "What does everyone have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Lissa and I plan to rest for a few hours," Christian said, stepping in immediately, staking his claim. Chaung would be guarding, so Christian was confident in his suggestion since Dimitri would not be around to disapprove.

"I'm meeting Dean at the bonfire," Mason stated, eyeing Rose hopefully.

"Meredith and I plan to hang out for a bit," Eddie said, his voice indicating company would _not _be welcome.

"I'm off to spend some time with Alberta," Rose lied, giving Dimitri a loaded look. They'd already agreed to meet to Skype the Belikovas.

"You seem to be at a loose end, Guardian Belikov!" Tasha announced gleefully. "I'd _love_ to spend the afternoon with you!"

"Sorry, Lady Ozera; Guardian Belikov and I have plans…" Celeste said.

"You and Guardian Belikov?" Tasha snapped, eyeing Celeste with distrust.

"I have a Guardian leveling test coming up. As the senior Guardian on our team, Guardian Belikov is helping me study for it."

"A Guardian's duty is never done," Lissa commented solemnly, giving veracity to Celeste's claim.

"Then I might as well go to the bonfire," Tasha sulked, referring to the annual Christmas event held to the side of the commons. It would be filled with students, Guardians, teachers, and visiting family and was usually a festive celebration; not that Tasha looked enthusiastic at the prospect.

"Great idea," Christian said. "We'll join you there later."

* * *

"Thanks for getting me away from Lady Ozera," Dimitri said, hoping Celeste didn't really need help with her exam preparations.

"She's persistent, isn't she?! Is it true she showed up at Stan's door in her _underwear_ last night thinking it was your room?!"

"I believe she was also wearing a robe," Dimitri replied, the edge of his lips twitching. Tasha's antics were prime gossip and had spread like wildfire throughout the Guardians' dorms. Guardian Alto had become the unwitting recipient of grins, high-fives and lewd comments from his colleagues, even though he'd done nothing more than open the door to his room.

"Did you really need help studying?" Dimitri asked as they wandered toward the Guardian Administration building.

Celeste laughed. "I'm so prepared I think I've been reciting the info in my sleep! I'm going upstairs to color my hair. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Dimitri smiled as he walked across to Alberta's office. Waiting in the corridor, he could hear Rose give Alberta her Christmas present. Five minutes later Rose was back out in the corridor.

"Boo!" Dimitri said, grabbing Rose and pulling her into an empty office and kissing her.

"Shit, Dimitri! You scared the hell out of me!" she replied before eagerly returning his kisses in the dark room.

"Much as I'd like to continue this, we have a video call to make," Dimitri said, rubbing his nose along the side of Rose's neck and inhaling her scent before peppering her neck with kisses.

"Where do you want to do it?" Rose asked. Dimitri's dorm room was out as they could be overheard. Rose's room was out for the same reason.

"What about the small Moroi common room? Everyone will be in their room or at the bonfire, anyway. If anyone sees us, I'll say I was helping you with your Moroi Culture Four studies."

"That works," Rose agreed. The common room was far enough out of the way and had a lock on the door. Not that she planned to go all the way today, but she wasn't averse to a little Christmas cheer in the form of a make-out session! "I'll go to my room and grab my books so if we're found it looks legit. Meet you there in five."

"Hurry," Dimitri said, kissing Rose a final time. Checking the corridor was empty he stepped out and strode off toward the Moroi dorm building. He was excited about introducing Roza to his family. He'd texted them last night to let them know he planned to call today with Rose.

Back in her dorm, Rose grabbed her Moroi Culture Studies text and notepad. She also took the time to comb out her hair. She would put on some perfume, but Dimitri had previously told her that nothing was more appealing to him than her natural scent. She already had her nicest underwear on, so not wanting to waste any precious time, Rose locked her door and hightailed it to the smallest Moroi common room.

Inside she found the lights on low, the blinds were drawn, and a documentary playing on the television. One of the boring movies often played in Moroi Culture classes, it was the perfect excuse for the two of them to be sequestered alone together.

"Hey, beautiful! Are you ready to meet my family?" Dimitri asked, greeting Rose with a kiss before locking them inside the common room.

"I guess…" Rose replied nervously. "I've never met anyone's family before. What should I call them?"

"Trust me—they'll love you. My mother is Olena, my grandmother Yeva. My sisters are Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. Karolina has a son, Paul, who is almost nine, and a daughter Zoya. Sonya is pregnant with her first. I should warn you, Babushka can be a little abrupt even with us, so do not take offense to anything she says."

"Ok…" Rose replied. "They do speak English, right?"

"Yes. Everyone can speak English, but if they don't know how to say something, they will probably speak in Russian so I can translate."

"How come your English is so good?"

"My siblings and I all learned English when we were children. Our Moroi father didn't care much about our upbringing, but he insisted we were fluent in English and French. After we graduated, my charge Ivan traveled throughout Europe. The first two years we spent in the UK speaking English exclusively. After that we spent close to a year in Paris," Dimitri explained. "I was able to refine both my second languages."

"Traveling must have been magical," Rose sighed. "I've never been outside Montana. Well—not as far as I know. I can't remember anything before I came to St. Vlad's."

"I'll take you. We'll go to Russia to visit my family, then I'll take you wherever you want!"

"What about guarding?" Rose asked.

"We can take some vacation time. I can't wait to show you the world!" On the worn leather chesterfield, Rose was curled into Dimitri's side, raising her lips to his. The prospect of seeing the world together was overwhelming. "You're my mate and I love you, Roza. I can't wait to share my life with you!"

Rose gasped. She hadn't expected Dimitri to declare his feelings so soon. After all, they'd only known one another _ten days!_ But despite the brevity of their association, Rose now had no doubt about her feelings.

"I love you too, Dimitri. I'm always going to."

They kissed tenderly. Their first kiss as loving partners.

"Let's call my family. It's time for you to meet them."

Dimitri played with his phone, pressing the required links to place a video call to his family. Rose was tucked under his arm as the connection rang through. Dimitri placed his phone on the table in front of them, angling it against Rose's textbook.

"Dimka!" a young woman a little older than Dimitri greeted, her face filling the screen of Dimitri's phone.

"Karo! Is everyone there?" Dimitri responded in English. Before she had the opportunity to respond, Dimitri's family filled the small screen.

Studying the women, Rose was able to distinguish each of his family. Olena and Yeva were easy to identify, as was Karolina. Sonya and Viktoria were a little harder, but the latter's form gave her away; she carried herself like a Guardian in training. Cuddled under Dimitri's arm, Rose was surprisingly confident.

"Hey! I'm Rose—Dimitri's mate," she boldly declared, smiling at the phone screen.

"We already know that," the old woman Rose knew was Yeva replied. "I want to know how you feel about him?!"

Rose's eyes caught Dimitri's. She gave him a tender smile before facing the phone. "I love him," Rose said, squeezing Dimitri's hand.

"And I love her!" Dimitri replied, leaning to kiss his woman, not caring that his family saw.

There were happy sighs as Dimitri's family regarded the couple, then Rose was kept occupied answering question after question from the inquisitive females of Dimitri's family. Everything from queries about her family to the latest American fashions, nothing was apparently off-limits. For the most part, Dimitri sat beside Rose in silence, holding her hand and occasionally bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"You need to bring your mate home to meet us in person," Dimitri's grandmother said, interrupting an animated ten-minute discussion about the different styles of Converse shoes between Rose, Sonya, and Viktoria. Dimitri could already see another shopping trip in his immediate future.

"Nothing would make me happier," he replied, meaning every word. Showing his homeland to his mate was something he was keen to do.

"You are one of us now, внучка. You make sure that grandson of mine brings you home to meet us."

"Nuchka?" Rose asked, attempting to reproduce the word Yeva had said.

"Granddaughter," Dimitri translated, touched that his grandmother was claiming Rose as part of the family. As the Belikova matriarch, her word was law… Even to her Alpha grandson.

"Thank you, Yeva," Rose said, suddenly shy.

"Babushka," Dimitri's grandmother corrected. Even on the small phone screen, Rose could see the old woman's eyes soften.

They'd been on the video chat for over fifty minutes when Dimitri explained he needed to talk finances with his mother and grandmother, so one by one his sisters said goodbye, leaving just Olena and Yeva in shot.

"It will be easier if I speak in Russian," Dimitri explained before slipping into his native tongue. While Rose was used to hearing the occasional word or phrase, she'd never heard Dimitri converse in Russian before and _hell _was it sexy!

With no idea what was being said, Rose leaned further into Dimitri, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on his broad chest. The sound of his voice was soothing, and she loved how he wrapped his arms around her, casually toying with her hair as he spoke, winding her long tresses around his fingers.

Switching back to English, Olena and Yeva said their goodbyes.

"Hold tight to each other through everything that's coming," Yeva counseled. "If you stay true to each other, you will get through it." Then before either of them had a chance to question her, the call was disconnected, Rose and Dimitri sitting side by side on the saggy chesterfield sofa.

"What did Babushka mean?" Rose asked Dimitri, wide-eyed about the older woman's statement.

"Nothing that will make sense until _after _whatever occurs has been resolved," Dimitri growled, unprepared to admit to his mate how much his grandmother's premonition had disturbed him. If Babushka said trouble was coming, it was _when_ rather than _if_—and that worried Dimitri.

* * *

"Here you are! I was wondering when you would join us," Lissa said to Rose with a devilish twinkle in her eye. She was standing outside near the bonfire. At just before dawn, almost everyone on campus was there. Christian and Tasha were melting marshmallows on sticks at the fire's edge while Lissa stood further back looking on while cuddled up in an enormous warm coat. "How did it go?"

"Amazing," Rose sighed happily. "Dimitri's family are great… and he told me he loves me!"

"Really?!" Lissa gasped. "What did you say?"

"I told him I love him too," Rose replied, immediately engulfed by her best friend's exuberant hug.

"Rose! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Rose paused wondering whether she should confide her thoughts to her friend. They usually told one another everything.

"I'm ready to take the next step with him… I thought maybe on the night of the Yule Ball?"

"Sex?" Lissa hissed, causing Rose to look around her nervously. Thankfully no one was within earshot. "Are you sure?"

Rose gave a shy nod, briefly explaining how it was becoming more and more difficult for them to hold back. She didn't tell Lissa that after her make-out session with Dimitri she'd ended up so turned on she'd had to change her panties and jeans before coming down to the bonfire, nor did she mention an extraordinarily frustrated Dimitri had returned to his dorm room to take care of himself before his shift. They both wanted to make love—it was now just about the logistics.

"I just can't think of _where_. Both our dorms are out…"

Lissa thought back to her first time with Christian. "There isn't a bed there, but the sofas in the church attic are pretty comfy. Father Andrews locks the side door when he leaves for the night, but as a Guardian, Dimitri would have a key, right?"

"Lissa! That's _brilliant!"_ Rose exclaimed. On New Year's Eve, no one would be anywhere near the chapel. Rose had been up there a few times with Liss looking at books that mentioned Spirit. It was nice now Lissa and Christian had cleaned it up a bit, but most importantly it was _private!_

"When will you tell him?" Lissa asked.

"Soon - but maybe not for a few days, yet…"

"Are you nervous?"

"Let's see—as an Alpha, he's hung like a horse plus there's the whole knotting thing… What do _you_ think, Liss?!" The girls were giggling when Christian and Tasha noticed them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Christian asked. He must be in a good mood because he was wearing the plum-colored shirt Lissa had given him earlier in the day. Even Tasha looked happy and for once she was not looking around to try and find Dimitri.

"Nothing," Lissa replied, winking at Rose.

Rose returned her best friend's smile, although it was a little forced. The truth was, she _was_ nervous about giving herself to her mate. During their make-out earlier, Dimitri had placed her hand on the front of his pants, and she'd stroked his rock-hard erection through the fabric. She'd been stunned at his size, as well as how much touching him excited her.

Lissa and Rose were eating the melted marshmallows Christian had made when Eddie, Mason, and Meredith spotted them and walked over.

"Nice blouse, Ozera," Mason teased. "You look good in pink!"

"It's _plum!" _Lissa corrected.

"More like prissy," Eddie said, high-fiving Mason.

"Never mind them," Rose said. While Christian pretended not to give a fuck, through Lissa she knew he could be insecure at times. "I wouldn't be taking fashion advice from a guy who chose a swimsuit with rubber duckies on it!"

"I was _four,"_ Mason objected.

"And Eddie has a lovely wardrobe," Meredith defended.

"Sure does," Rose agreed. "I've never seen a guy devote so much time to his appearance! He takes longer to get ready than me."

"I like to look my best!" he said.

"You sure do. Anyway, Sparky, pay no attention to Ducky and Glamor Guy. I think your pink shirt looks very manly!"

The death knell for Christian's plum shirt, Rose honestly felt she was doing the guy a favor. Next year she'd help steer Lissa toward shirts Christian might actually _want_ to wear! Seeing Dimitri approach from the other side of the bonfire, Rose slipped over toward him before anyone else noticed.

"Everything ok?" she asked him shyly. When she'd left the Moroi Common room earlier, Dimitri had been ridiculously turned on.

"Everything is fine," he replied softly.

"Did you…?"

"In the shower. I closed my eyes and imagined it was with you."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on, Hathaway? Your head has been in the clouds since Christmas." Eddie stepped back from where they were sparring, regarding Rose with worry. He'd staked her four times in a row, and that wasn't normal!

"Just tired," Rose replied. It was the truth—at least partially. Staying up with Dimitri when he guarded Lissa found her sleeping different hours. While she loved spending time with her mate, it left her feeling majorly run down. It didn't help that her sleep, when it came, was filled with dreams of Dimitri giving her physical pleasure in every way imaginable. Rose could barely _look_ at her mentor without almost exploding with lust. In fact, they'd tried to limit their contact in front of others in case their interest and connection became obvious. Now, only hours before they planned to fulfill their desires, Rose was an odd combination of exhausted but jumpy.

"Castile is right. Your head isn't in the game today, Rose. Let's call it a day. No training tomorrow. After tonight's dance, I expect you'll both want to sleep in." Dimitri smirked, knowing tomorrow would probably find him and Rose waking up in the church attic after finally becoming lovers.

In the days since Christmas, Rose had been preparing the attic. New candles, a large comfortable duvet, a bottle of wine plus glasses, and even a pump-pack of lube had found their way into the hallowed space. Carefully tucked into a previously vacant cupboard, the attic looked the same but had everything Rose and Dimitri might need for their special night together.

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked when Rose and Eddie made their way across to breakfast. The bags under Rose's eyes were so large they almost needed their own luggage tags, plus Lissa thought her best friend seemed unusually jittery.

"I'm exhausted," Rose explained. "I know you have the beauty thing with Tasha this morning, but can I crash in your room? It's warmer there, so easier to fall asleep, and that way I can rest until it's time to get ready for the dance."

Lissa had no objection to Rose crashing on her sofa again. Over the last week, Rose had spent more time there with Dimitri than in her own room. If Tasha's complaints were to be believed, the dhampir dorms were all but sub-arctic; so of course Rose was welcome to crash in Lissa's suite while she and Tasha were busy being primped and pampered!

In the past, an Academy dance would see Rose, Lissa and often Natalie spending their afternoon together preparing themselves, however for the Yule Ball, Tasha had other ideas. A group of Moroi mothers visiting their children for Christmas and New Year had engaged a large team of dhampir estheticians and hairdressers to attend the Academy the morning of the ball. The team had set up in a large space on the ground floor of Guest Accommodations, and they had invited other Royal Moroi women on campus to make bookings.

While typically averse to spending time with other Royal Moroi, Tasha had evidently overcome her ethics for the day. Starting with a social champagne brunch in the hastily repurposed Academy's physical therapy spa, Tasha had booked massages, manies, pedies, trims, blow waves and up does along with full makeup for herself and Lissa before the dance. Part of Lissa's Christmas present, it would occupy the two for the better part of the day.

It disappointed Lissa Rose could not attend. Tonight was her best friend's big night, and if anyone deserved to be pampered and looking a hundred percent, it was Rose. It wasn't a matter of money—Lissa would pay without question - but without asking, Lissa knew a dhampir would not be welcome at the Royal Moroi pamper session. More to the point, Rose wouldn't enjoy it either. So Lissa agreed to spend most of the day with Tasha, explaining to Christian's aunt that afterward, she wanted time alone to help Rose prepare for the dance since her best friend wouldn't have the benefit of a professional team.

Tasha still had no idea that Rose was Dimitri's mate, and that tonight was the night they planned to become one. In fact, Tasha was hoping tonight might be the night Guardian Belikov finally succumbed to her amorous attentions. _Everyone _except Tasha appreciated that would never happen. Belikov was becoming less and less subtle in his rejection of Tasha's less and less subtle advances. Lissa was actually amazed that Rose had been so subdued about the whole situation. Had it been Christian being hit on like that, Lissa would have been furious! It spoke volumes about Rose's trust in Dimitri that, for the most part, she had taken the situation well.

"Are you sure you're comfy there? You can sleep on my bed if you want," Lissa offered.

"No. I want to sleep here," Rose said resting on the sofa, sleepy but with wired eyes. "I'll see you when you get back."

Lissa agreed, saying goodbye to her dhampir friend as MacAllister accompanied her to the Royal Moroi beauty get together.

"Here you are!" Tasha exclaimed, embracing her nephew's girlfriend at 10:00 pm outside Guest Accommodations. While Tasha thought Lissa was _far_ too conservative, she seemed sold on Christian, so Tasha loved and accepted her for that. "Are you ready for a day of pampering!? We need to make ourselves hot for our men!"

"Looking forward to it," Lissa replied, still feeling a little out of sorts. Despite Rose's assertions, Lissa worried about her best friend. She'd never seen Rose so discombobulated, and she was certain it had to do with what would happen tonight.

* * *

Despite officially being off shift, Dimitri had been walking the ward line for hours. Yesterday Rose had told him she wanted to give herself to him. Tonight. Sometime during the Yule Ball, he would make love to his mate. To say it excited him was the understatement of the century. He wasn't a stranger to sex, but he had never desired anyone the way he did his Rose. And tonight would be her first time - he wanted it to be _perfect._

After training, he'd gone to the church attic to check it over. It wasn't as romantic a spot as he'd like, but given the options, it would have to do. Too restless to sleep, and desperate for a way to kill a few hours, he'd started walking the wards. As the minutes ticked away, one question plagued him… Would he claim Rose tonight? Or more to the point would he be able to stop himself? If he marked her, then she would be permanently his. It was a link akin to marriage. While he was ready to commit, he didn't want to mark Roza unless she wanted him to. It was a conversation they needed to have before things got hot and heavy.

At 3:00 am, Rose would probably be with Lissa starting to prepare for the dance. Accordingly, Dimitri strode back to the main part of campus, headed for Princess Dragomir's suite. He was just passing Guest Accommodations when he spotted Vasilisa in front of him, unfortunately in the company of Tasha Ozera.

"Princess Dragomir," he called out. As one MacAllister, Lissa, and Tasha stopped. "I was just on my way to see you. I wanted to run through some changes to your watch I was considering. When is a good time?"

Formal in front of others, Lissa knew Dimitri was probably looking for Rose.

"I can see you now if that suits? I'm just headed back to my suite. Please walk with us."

Dimitri fell into step as the group continued walking.

"Guardian Belikov. Since you're not working tonight, I hope you'll save me a dance at the Yule Ball?" Tasha said suggestively, stopping and grasping Dimitri's hand. "I'd _love_ to be in your arms on the dancefloor." With those words, Tasha ran her fingers up Dimitri's arm and onto his chest, before the other made its way to his outer thigh. As a come on, it didn't get much more blatant than that.

Not trying to stop himself, Dimitri issued a loud growl. "Lady Ozera!" he snapped, grabbing each of her wrists more firmly than was strictly necessary, removing her hands from his person and holding them away from his body. _"Do not _touch me! I have been _more_ than patient enduring your unwelcome comments and advances; however, you just don't seem to get the message. I am _not interested_ in you. I will _never_ be interested in you. Your sexual comments and innuendos repulse me, and I do _not_ enjoy being the subject of your interest!

"What you say _disgusts_ me! I have _no interest _engaging with a woman who respects herself so little she throws herself at a clearly disinterested man! As a Guardian to your nephew's girlfriend, from time to time our paths will cross. When they do, I will interact with you professionally; and I expect you to do the same! However, you need to appreciate your advances will not be tolerated, and if they continue, I will have no choice but to report you."

Dimitri's outburst stunned Tasha. At that moment he was _very much_ in his dominant Alpha mode, and it was the sexiest she'd seen him. While her first instinct was to swoon, she managed to control herself.

"Guardian Belikov—if I have given you reason to suspect my interest in you was anything other than friendly banter I apologize. My humor sometimes gets away from me," Tasha simpered, backpedaling as fast as she could.

"In which case please understand I do not appreciate that kind of joke. There are _many_ women of questionable morals and character who throw themselves at Alpha men. They are a laughingstock to my kind. While some Alpha may use them for a night, I choose not to debase them or myself by doing that. You don't want anyone to think, even in jest, that you are one of _those_ contemptible individuals."

MacAllister had a smirk on his face. He'd been waiting for Belikov to put Lady Ozera in her place. The whole team had witnessed her blatant come-ons and frankly were surprised the boss had not exploded before now. Had a man interacted that way with a woman, people would have called it sexual harassment _long_ before now. He was pleased the boss had finally said his piece.

Princess Vasilisa was also unsurprised. Tasha had been _anything_ but subtle in her attempts at seduction. Her actions had embarrassed their whole group. Conscious of keeping the peace, Lissa said: "I'm glad you can appreciate Lady Ozera's comments were in jest, Guardian Belikov. _Of course_, she will be mindful to consider your sentiments in her future interactions." The look on her face suggested she'd only made the comment to allow Tasha to save face.

Tasha nodded in agreement, and the group continued walking toward the Novice dorms. "I'll leave you here. You need to help Rose get ready; shall we meet at the hall at eight?" Tasha's comments were solely directed to Vasilisa. Hardly surprising considering Dimitri's previous remarks to her.

"That sounds perfect," Lissa replied, classy as ever. "Thank you for spoiling me today! It was lovely, and I appreciate it!"

"My pleasure," Tasha said before slipping across to the stairs that led to the female dhampir dorms, heading upstairs to lick her wounds.

* * *

"Please come in, Guardian Belikov," Lissa said, opening the door to her suite. As was his custom, MacAllister leaned against the wall in the corridor outside. Matthews was due to take over any minute now.

Inside Lissa's suite, the Princess stood stock still, surprised by the sight in front of her. There, in the middle of the sofa, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees, sat Rose. Far from looking rested, it was obvious she hadn't slept. Instead, she was perched in the center of a mound of cushions, pillows, blankets, and duvets. Peering into her room, then Natalie's, it was clear Rose had ransacked both spaces for anything soft. Regarding the pile carefully, Lissa noticed there were also cushions from the smaller Moroi Common room.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Lissa asked.

Rose looked at her best friend suspiciously. Before she had a chance to answer, Dimitri spat out a word in Russian that Lissa knew was not used in polite company. His agitation was through the roof, matched only by Rose's.

"Princess? _Lissa... _You need to get out of here. Can you go visit Christian in his dorm, please? I need to take care of Rose."

"What's going on? Why is she acting like this?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I just need you out of here, ok? And don't tell _anyone_ about this. Not Guardians, Christian or anyone else. It's for Rose's safety."

Lissa nodded. Something serious was going down, but she trusted Guardian Belikov to take care of her best friend. As her mate, it was his job now.

"Rose—I'm going to visit Christian… I'll see you a bit later, ok?"

Dimitri walked Lissa to the door, stepping outside. MacAllister was gone, replaced by Celeste who was standing against the wall in the spot recently occupied by her colleague.

"Guardian Matthews—can you escort Princess Dragomir to Lord Ozera's room please?" Dimitri ordered, doing a remarkable job of sounding his usual unflappable self.

"Certainly," Celeste replied, wondering what Dimitri had been doing alone with Lissa in her suite. Guardian protocol stated a male Guardian and female charge should never be in a dorm room alone together. The boss was many things, but he _wasn't_ stupid… So if he'd been inside Lissa's suite, then Celeste would bet that Rose was also there. "After you, Princess."

Dimitri watched them leave down the hallway, pulling out his phone as soon as they disappeared down the stairs.

"Alberta? It's Belikov. I need you to come to Princess Dragomir's room right away. Everything is ok, but there is an emergency situation. Say nothing to anyone and please come alone."

For a woman in her fifties, Alberta showed remarkable fitness. She was at the Moroi dorm in minutes, arriving on the third floor only a little puffed. "Belikov? What's going on? Is the Princess ok?"

"Princess Dragomir is fine. It's Rose…"

Dimitri opened the door to Lissa's suite, ushering Alberta inside. Rose had not moved in his absence, so was still rocking back and forth amongst the cushions and pillows. Wild eyes darting from side to side, she looked unhinged.

"What the…!" Alberta said, eyes bulging.

"Roza…" Dimitri said, drawing the brunette dhampir's eyes toward him. "It's Dimitri and I have Alberta here with me. You're safe..."

"Safe," Rose whispered, her voice low and raspy.

"I'm just going to talk to you for a while if that's alright? That sofa looks very comfortable… Is it soft and warm?"

Calmed by the sound of his voice, Rose slowed her rocking and nodded.

"It's a _beautiful_ nest… You must have worked very hard on it? But you've done a wonderful job…"

Rose smiled, a look of pride crossing her face. She had been fretting about her nest all morning. It had taken _hours_ to get everything just the way she wanted it. To hear her mate approved pleased her immensely.

Stepping forward tentatively, Dimitri ran the back of his knuckles across the trim on one duvet. "It's a very nice-looking nest, indeed. Do you think I could join you in it?"

Nodding, Rose lifted a few pillows to give Dimitri space to sit on the many layers cushioning the sofa. As soon as he sat down, Dimitri opened his arms and Rose eagerly climbed onto his lap. She was shaking with nerves, so he started purring to calm her down. Not the soft purrs he used when he was content, these purrs were louder, but they had the required effect. Almost immediately Rose closed her eyes and started purring in response. Locking his arms around his mate, without breaking his purr Dimitri used his eyes to tell Alberta to take a seat on the nearby armchair. Rose's breathing became heavy and her purrs slowed until finally, she was asleep.

"What the hell is going on, Belikov?" Alberta hissed, conscious not to wake Rose. "If I didn't know better, I'd say…"

"That Rose is going into estrous…" Dimitri completed for her.

"No!" Alberta gasped, horrified.

"I'm pretty sure that's it. I didn't detect it earlier, but just now I could smell her when I came down the corridor. Give it twenty-four hours, and every male on campus will be responding to her—consciously or not." Even thinking about other men lusting after Rose caused Dimitri to stiffen with rage. Conscious his mate needed to sleep, he pushed the unhelpful thoughts away.

"That poor baby. But she trusts you?" Alberta asked, noticing how Rose cuddled into Dimitri, relaxed enough to sleep in his arms.

"We're mates," Dimitri explained. "I pegged her on my first day here. We've been getting to know one another, but we're in love and plan to be together."

Alberta sat back in her armchair, stunned. The student she'd known since a little girl was now grown up, and apparently an Alpha's mate. While Alberta respected Dimitri as a man, and approved of him as Rose's potential partner, Rose wasn't yet eighteen.

"Have you…?"

"No. We'd planned to tonight. I love her. She loves me. We both want this. But if she's Omega, I could impregnate her," Dimitri said, voicing the long-known fact that an Omega woman could bear a child to a human, Moroi or dhampir male, the offspring being the same race as its father. "I need to find out if she's on birth control. Because of knotting, condoms aren't suitable for an Alpha."

"We put all Novice women on birth control at the start of their freshman year," Alberta stated. "Provided Rose has been taking it, she is safe in that respect."

Dimitri sighed. That was something.

"Alberta—I need to get her out of here. In a few hours, her scent will entice every human, Moroi, Alpha and Beta male. And in her estrous, she will be incapable of stopping them. I won't have her used by man after man when she is unable of censoring her activities! She is my mate and I _will _protect her!"

"She needs the estrous blocking medication. If I order it, she will be spared all of that," Alberta murmured.

"I thought that was heavily monitored?"

"Yes. It requires three separate calls to Court to get the combination to the safe where the meds are kept. I am one of the authorized parties to call. Dr. Olendzki is another, and a Moroi teacher is the third. We each have to ring to get our part of the combination. There's no way we can access the medication without Court knowing…"

"In which case, Rose will be medicated then taken to Court where she will be drugged and no doubt coerced into a marriage with a leading Royal Moroi," Dimitri hissed furiously. He was shaking with anger at the thought of his mate being with anyone other than him.

"There's no alternative. You said it yourself—in twenty-four hours, Rose's scent will drive every male on campus mad." Alberta shuddered. She'd seen an Omega come into estrous or heat before. It had been absolute mayhem. The Omega had been lucky to survive as numerous men had mated with her. Traumatized, and ending up with child, the Omega had never been the same again. That wasn't something Alberta would let happen to Rose.

"There IS an alternative," Dimitri asserted furiously. "I'll take Rose away and support her through her estrous."

"_Support her?"_ Alberta barked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Rose had planned for us to be together tonight, anyway," he explained. "But if she doesn't want me to mate with her, I won't! Most Omega estrous every three months. With luck, her next season will occur after she is eighteen. If we can hide it until then, I will claim her, then she'll be safe from anyone else's interest."

"How do I know this is what _Rose_ wants?" Alberta asked. She was prepared to flout the Moroi laws of mandatory reporting a suspected Omega—but she wasn't going to hand over her surrogate daughter in estrous to an Alpha without knowing that's what Rose wanted.

"She'll be awake, soon. You can ask her."


	13. Chapter 13

Alberta sat in an armchair, watching Rose cuddled against Dimitri. While the guy seemed legit about his assertion they were mates, she was unprepared to allow _anything_ until she heard it from Rose's lips.

That Rose was Omega coming into estrous was clear enough. The nesting and her demeanor all screamed what was going on. Alberta had only seen two Omega present before. The first was when she was a Novice. A female Novice had evolved during Alberta's sophomore year. Undetected until it was too late, the Omega's experience had been the worst imaginable. From that perspective, Alberta understood Court's directives that every Omega receive estrous suppressing drugs then be brought to Court for their own protection.

The second presentation Alberta witnessed was during her first year working at the Academy. The rarest of the rare, she'd been present when one of their juniors, Ambrose, had presented. Heterosexual male Omega were the least common presentation, and she'd been there first hand when he'd been drugged and taken to Court. Unmarried, but now lover to Her Majesty Tatiana Ivashkov, he'd made the best of his situation. Yet it wasn't a life Alberta wanted for Rose.

Much as she did not want to admit it, being Belikov's mate was probably Rose's best option—particularly if they were genuinely mates and fated to be together. Still… Alberta would not rest until she heard Rose tell her that!

"She's waking," Dimitri warned in an undertone as Rose started to stir on his lap. Her movement and enhanced scent did little to stop his arousal. Recognizing he needed a clear head for the next little while, he imagined Babushka in her swimsuit. It was enough to quell even the most ardent of passions!

Rose opened her eyes, immediately nuzzling into Dimitri's neck pulse point, seeking comfort via his scent.

"What's happening, Comrade?" she rasped, sounding much more like herself now she'd rested a little.

"Have you wanted to make a soft, warm space?" Dimitri asked ignoring her question, doing his utmost not to worry his mate.

"Yes! I don't know why, but it has been freaking me out!" Rose replied tensing in his arms. Purring in response, Dimitri waited until Rose was calm again.

"What else is going on?" he asked.

"I'm getting weird hot flushes. And it aches… _Down there…_ And I'm _wet,"_ she added in a horrified whisper. "Not just a little bit—I mean a lot!"

Dimitri nodded, unsurprised. If his book were to believed, these were classic symptoms of an Omega going into estrous. The equivalent of an Alpha rut, an Omega in estrous put out a powerful pheromone that attracted numerous partners. Additionally, their body made a natural form of lubrication referred to as 'slick.' During their estrous, an Omega might be jittery, scared, defensive and nervous. In a first estrous—like Rose was experiencing—it was normal for an Omega to be particularly agitated. And a lack of a confirmed mate made estrous dangerous for an Omega as they were particularly vulnerable.

"What's going on, Comrade?" Rose asked again. "What's happening to me?"

Dimitri's eyes met his mate's. "We think you're going into estrous, Roza. We're not sure why, but you're displaying classic Omega behaviors."

"We?" Rose lifted her head from the crook of Dimitri's neck, peering around.

"Hello," Alberta greeted, her voice gruff but loving. "Guardian Belikov called me over because he was worried about you."

"Is it true Alberta? Am I becoming Omega?" Rose asked her voice still raspy.

"It's looking a lot that way," Alberta admitted, moving her chair close to Rose's pillow 'nest' and grasping her hand. While Rose allowed the contact, it didn't escape Alberta's attention that Rose didn't move from Dimitri's grasp or lap.

"We never read that far in the book? What does that mean?!" Rose asked, her question directed at Dimitri.

"You're going into heat, Roza. It's a bit like an Alpha's rut, but you will put our powerful scents that will make you _irresistible_ to potential lovers. Humans, Moroi and dhampir alike will be drawn to you. There's a reason most Omega are given estrous suppressing drugs and shipped to Court as soon as they present. An Omega's scent can be so overwhelming, potential lovers cannot control themselves. Unprotected Omega can be abused in estrous."

"There is a drug we can give you," Alberta explained, outlining the estrous suppressing medication held within the Academy's infirmary, but also explaining the likely repercussions of using it. "Once we give you that, you will be safe—at least as far as sexual assault is concerned. However, there are other considerations."

Between the two of them, Alberta and Dimitri explained the likely outcomes if Rose were to take the medication. Both thought the other did a good job of impartially presenting the issues, so Rose was positioned to make an informed decision.

"Can't we just go somewhere? Away from other people?" Rose asked Dimitri, freaking out about her other options. "I love you. You love me. We'd planned to make love tonight, anyway… We could go away then come back when it's over?"

Dimitri was sure not to smirk. Hearing Rose come to the same conclusion he had, without him suggesting it, pleased him.

"Is that what you want, Rose?" Alberta asked, regarding the young woman she all but considered a daughter carefully.

"What are my other options?" Rose asked rhetorically. "Take the suppressants then get dragged to Court and drugged? Or have sex with numerous men who are unable to control their impulses while I'm unable to control my own? I love Dimitri," she explained, holding Alberta's eyes firmly. "I know I'm not yet eighteen, but I'd already made the decision to give myself to Dimitri tonight. Being Omega changes nothing; I'm his mate."

"Actually, this does change things. With you Omega, if we make love it's possible I could impregnate you. Alberta said you are on birth control pills?" Dimitri asked, his nerves evident.

"All female Novices take the pill to regulate and time our periods. I've taken it without fail every morning for years."

"It's not that I don't want that with you," Dimitri quickly explained. "Just later!"

"A lot later," Rose agreed, nuzzling his neck again.

"Rose? I need you to think about this. Really consider your answer. Do you want to go away with Dimitri for a few days while you go through your estrous? You need to consider that Guardian Belikov is an Alpha and that there would be no one to protect you if things got out of hand."

Rose stopped and considered for a moment.

"Are you sure you're my mate?" she asked her Russian mentor, her eyes locked with his.

"I'm certain. There is no doubt in my mind. What about _you_ Roza? Are _you_ sure?"

"I am. That's why I want us to go away together. An Alpha's first instinct is to protect and pleasure their mate," she quoted his own comments and those from the book. "Nowhere is safer for me than with you."

Alberta watched as the two cuddled closer on the sofa. She sighed, making her decision. "I have no idea how I'll explain your absence, but I have somewhere I can recommend."

* * *

"Is that everything?" Dimitri asked as he tucked a sleepy Rose into the front seat of one of the Academy SUVs. Hidden at the service entrance of the Moroi dorms, the area was not overlooked, and no one would be down here. Alberta had already equipped the passenger seat with the duvet, pillows and a quilt from Dimitri's room as he'd explained Rose would be happiest in a nest, and preferably one which had his scent on it. The back seat was similarly populated with her bed linen. They hadn't been able to risk leaving Rose alone, and since Dimitri was the one who could soothe her to sleep with his purr, preparing for their getaway had fallen to Alberta.

"I've packed plenty of warm, casual clothing for you both. There's the food you ordered from the kitchen, plenty of water, toiletries and Rose's contraceptives. While there should already be plenty at the cabin, there's also a supply of seasoned logs for the fireplaces in the trunk."

Dimitri had to hand it to Alberta—she'd managed to get everything together in short time. He just fervently hoped when packing for him, Alberta hadn't dug deep enough into his socks and jocks drawer to find certain one-handed reading materials!

"I've called County Highway Maintenance and they're scheduled to clear the side road about half an hour before you're due. From the turnoff, the campsite is warded, and earth magic keeps the trail up to the cabin clear of anything but a superficial layer of snow. The driveway is about three miles long, and the cabin is on just over forty square miles. The area around the cabin is clear as the sophomore students camp there in Spring, but the rest is heavily wooded and private. There should be no one close by."

"Thank you, Alberta. I understand the trust you are placing in me - I _will_ look after her."

"I'm not thrilled about what will happen, but I understand it's her choice. However, I want your word that if she changes her mind, you'll hold back."

The chances of Rose, in estrous, refusing her mate were slim to none—however, Dimitri readily agreed. He would not make love to Roza if she was in any way uncertain. Sure, it would be _torture_ but that's how it would be!

"Rose is my mate. I will be tender with her and worship her the way she deserves," Dimitri promised. "That includes following her every wish."

"You'd better," Alberta growled. And while he smiled, Dimitri thought Alberta's protective snarl could _almost _pass as Alpha!

* * *

"Where are we?" Rose asked two hours later when they pulled off the side road onto the gravel path leading to the Academy's campground. Used for the sophomore Novice camping and outdoor survival sessions, the students camped in the open for three weeks while the Guardians shared a large cabin.

"The Academy campground," Dimitri explained, guiding the SUV along the path. At 7:00 am it was just light out, and while it wasn't snowing, it would be later in the day. Dimitri had spent the last two hours purring as he drove, keeping Rose asleep. As he drove, he'd pondered how Rose being an Omega partner changed things. The first and most fundamental difference was the possibility for them to have children together. As a male dhampir, Alpha or not, his only opportunity for offspring was to impregnate a female Moroi or an Omega. Since Alpha's mates were most often Beta, kids were not something Dimitri had seriously considered. However, now the opportunity would be there he meant what he'd said to Rose earlier. Not now… but maybe later?

"I haven't been here since I was a sophomore," Rose commented, looking out the window with no idea of her mate's thoughts. "Please tell me we won't be camping in this weather?" she stated, starting to sound panicky again.

"No… Alberta has cleared us to stay in the Guardian's cabin. It's warded and fully equipped—we'll be nice and warm."

"So how does this work? Are we going to get there, unpack and go for it?" Rose asked with a nervous giggle. Dimitri thought she was joking. Kind of.

"I thought I could make us dinner and we could talk for a while? Maybe we could read more of the book, so you understand what's happening to you?"

"I'd like that," Rose replied. Earlier she'd been too overwrought to eat. Now she was calmer, her appetite had returned. She was starving. And curious.

"Then let's get you inside and I'll unpack," Dimitri said as they pulled up in front of a sizeable wooden cabin. Fishing the key out of his duster pocket, Dimitri asked Rose to remain in the car as he opened the cabin and checked it was safe. Returning to the SUV a moment later, he opened the passenger door, lifting Rose out cocooned in all her blankets. He carried her onto the porch and into the cabin, setting her down on the larger of two sofas.

"Look around, Roza. You'll probably be happiest if you prepare another nest. Set up wherever you're comfortable."

First bringing in the rest of Rose's bedding and pillows, Dimitri then set to lighting fires in the main room and bedroom fireplaces before ferrying in the coolers and cardboard cartons packed with food. He pulled out the non-perishables, putting them neatly away into the single cupboard. Since there was not a refrigerator, he'd put the coolers on the front porch where they'd stay cold. Noticing Alberta had included two bottles of wine with what she'd packed, Dimitri pulled out ingredients for goulash. A dish he'd made frequently back home, it was the perfect meal on a cold winter's day.

"I'm going outside to turn on the gas," Dimitri told Rose as she fussed arranging blankets and pillows on the sofa. Finding the exterior cupboard containing the gas tank, he opened the valve, releasing the gas which would give them hot water for showers, then switching on the water pump.

Inside, thanks to the fireplaces, the cabin was already heating up. It frustrated Rose that she had to recreate her nest. The one in Lissa's suite had taken her _hours!_ Placing and rearranging her duvets and pillows, she barely acknowledged Dimitri when he told her he would change out of his uniform then start on dinner, however her stomach rumbled when she smelled the seared meat.

"Dinner will be a while, so I've made some nibbles," he said, bringing a plate over to the coffee table with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Noting Rose was getting irritable, he leaned into her nest, nuzzling her neck and purring. "Take your time… once dinner is cooking, we can talk."

Dimitri purred in contentment as he cut the vegetables and loaded them into the casserole dish. That Rose was hungry was good news. Once in full estrous, it was unlikely she would eat much, hence Dimitri wanted to feed her a rich, hearty meal now. As he cooked, Dimitri made other preparations for their stay: placing two glasses in the bedroom along with several bottles of water, fresh towels in the bathroom, and pushing the twin beds together before putting fresh sheets on the combined space. The overlarge fireplace was doing a reasonable job getting the room warm. It should be toasty by the time they came to bed.

Rose had settled down by the time Dimitri appeared holding _Alpha, Beta, and Omega - a Comprehensive Guide_.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Rose, gazing at her tentatively.

"Ok. It comes in waves. Sometimes I feel like me, but sometimes I don't… Being near you helps."

"That's a second lovely looking nest you've made," Dimitri said with a smile, admiring his mate's work. "Can I join you?" From his previous reading, Dimitri knew Omega would make a nest for when they were nervous, vulnerable or coming into estrous. An Omega's nest was their safe space, and should never be entered without express approval. Even though Rose was more herself right now, permission should be sought and granted before he sat down.

"Sure," Rose said, only a little nervous, allowing Dimitri to sit with her, stretching his legs long the length of the sofa. Wiggling in between his legs, Rose got comfortable as Dimitri used his long reach to grab the coffee table and pull it toward them.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked running his nose along her neck.

"A small one if you are."

Pouring two glasses of red wine Dimitri passed one to Rose. "To love," he intoned, smiling when Rose repeated the statement, clinking her glass with his.

"I like that you thought to pack wine…" Rose commented.

"You can thank Alberta for that. But I'm glad she did. Sitting here with you with wine, nibbles, and a roaring fire is perfect!" Much better than a dingy church attic, he thought. "So, you must have questions?"

"Plenty! So estrous; how long does it last?"

"I think it varies. Hang on—let me look it up." Finding the relevant section in the book, Dimitri read to Rose, explaining estrous typically occurred every three months and could last two days up to a week.

"A _week?!"_

"That's what it says," Dimitri replied, nuzzling and purring.

"And I'll be turned on the whole time?"

"I believe so. I don't have any first-hand experience," Dimitri joked lovingly.

"How will that even work? Can I _guard_ if I'm Omega?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of an Omega guarding, but I am sure we can manage it. You can take leave when you need to."

"You'll need to take leave at the same time, though. Unless…?" Rose suggested.

"_I will take leave,"_ Dimitri growled furiously. _No way no how_ would his mate go through an estrous without his support.

"If it's a week each time, that will use up all our leave," Rose fretted, becoming distressed. Dimitri responded by purring again until she calmed. "And then there's your rut."

"We will work it out. We might be able to access the heat suppressing medication to limit your estrous to once a year to coincide with my rut," he suggested.

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. What I _do_ know is we'll work it out. I love you, Roza. You're the woman I want to be with."

"I want to be with you, too," Rose whispered, curling into Dimitri and letting his arms and purr soothe her.

* * *

By the time they'd finished reading about what it meant to be Omega, dinner was ready. Rose was relatively calm—a few hours in Dimitri's arms, cosseted by his scent, purr, plus half a bottle of wine working wonders. A large serve of goulash on mashed potato helped her mood, too. Dinner done, they returned to Rose's nest in front of the fire, cuddling close as they started to make out. Not wanting to demand anything of Rose, Dimitri started by stripping off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. The moment she saw it, Rose responded by rubbing her face against the curls of his chest hair. Sparse, Rose still adored what he had, kissing and licking between his firm pecs. Showing he approved of Rose's actions, Dimitri growled happily, snaking his fingers into her hair.

"Kiss me," he moaned, pulling Rose on top of him, a knee on either side of his thighs. Straddling him, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his. Her lips open, his kiss caught her moan as she shimmied on his lap, finding and grinding against the start of his erection. Pausing only to discard her hoodie, Rose also pulled off her bra, leaving them both bare-chested.

Dimitri looked like a kid in a candy shop as he admired Rose's plump shapely breasts. The perfect size for his hands, Dimitri stared covetously at each perky nipple, a gorgeous pink-brown against the paler skin surrounding it. Kissing Rose's lips, then moving along her jaw to her ear then to her neck, Dimitri nuzzled placing light kisses on her scent points before proceeding to her décolletage. He buried his face in the valley between Rose's breasts, kissing the skin over her sternum.

A shudder and gasp told Dimitri Rose liked what he was doing. Meeting her eyes for a moment he smiled before kissing his way across to Rose's left breast, kissing the nipple several times before pulling it into his mouth.

"Dimitri!" Rose groaned, scratching his scalp with her nails and rocking against his crotch. The more he sucked, the more she enjoyed it! Relinquishing one nipple then moving across to the other, Rose started unbuttoning her jeans as she rocked against Dimitri's hardness. "Take me to the bedroom," Rose crooned in a soft voice, embarrassed about her need.

"Are you sure, Roza?"

"I am. Make me _yours, _Comrade!"

Wrapping his arms around Rose as she clenched her legs around his hips, Dimitri carried her into the cabin's sole bedroom. The twin beds pushed together to give them more room, the linen was clean and the space private. Rose looked happy and excited when Dimitri laid her back onto the bed, slowly stripping her pants and panties. Continuing to kiss her, their night of passion started.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your skin is so soft," Dimitri groaned. In the cabin's rustic bedroom, with the thick curtains drawn, the fire gave a soft, warm light illuminating the space. Rose was lying on her back as Dimitri hovered above her, peppering her face, neck, décolletage, and breasts with kisses. After spending an inordinate amount of time suckling her nipples, Dimitri continued downward, kissing Rose's abs and stomach before arriving at her unbuttoned jeans.

Dimitri kissed as far as he could until his lips met the soft cotton of her panties. Lying between Rose's legs, it was obvious her jeans and his pants needed to come off. Kissing and nipping at her denim covered crotch, Dimitri took his time enjoying Rose's scent. So much stronger than even a few days ago, it already had his manhood standing at full attention! Still, he waited until Rose lifted her hips to tell him she wanted him to rid her of her jeans.

"Panties too?" he murmured, allowing things to occur at her pace.

Rose nodded, her cheeks turning red—as though she were embarrassed about her response.

Dimitri peeled Rose's jeans, and panties down her legs, trailing kisses against her bare skin as the denim revealed it. At her feet, he pulled her clothing away, leaving Rose resplendently naked. His every thought and fantasy so demonstrably incomparable to the reality that was his mate, Dimitri took in the magnificent sight before him before growling possessively. A deep rumble emanating from his chest and echoing off the walls surrounding them, the sound would threaten some, but it comforted Rose. This was the sound of her mate—a strong virile Alpha—staking his claim. It didn't matter there was no one nearby to hear… Dimitri's growl was propriety; a warning for everyone else to stay away!

As for Dimitri? He could not help himself. Roza was his mate. _His! _He would be the only man allowed to see her like this! The only man to make love to her! Seeing her lying back on the bed, utter perfection just waiting for him, caused him to growl loudly again.

"You're _mine,_ Rose. After this, there will be no turning back."

"I don't want to turn back," Rose said, sitting up then pushing Dimitri away from her. For a moment he thought she was rejecting him, but it quickly became plain she only moved him back so she could access the front of his sweatpants. Loosening the tie, Rose pulled the fabric down Dimitri's thighs, taking his boxer briefs with them. Her gasp when his manhood sprang free made Dimitri rumble with pleasure. Not a warm sleepy purr—this purr promised passion and pleasure.

"He's very big," Rose said, looking up at her man apprehensively.

"He's excited to meet you," Dimitri stated with a smirk.

"I'm excited to meet him, too," she replied, waiting for Dimitri to kick off his pants and briefs before reaching out to touch it. The feeling wasn't at all like she'd expected. How it could be simultaneously so hard yet silky soft was a mystery to Rose. Lightly trailing her fingers up and then down its length, Rose was mesmerized.

"Does he like that?" she asked.

"He'll like just about anything you do with him." Dimitri guided Rose's hand, showing her how to wrap it around the shaft.

"I can't make my fingers meet," Rose gasped in surprise.

"He's a big boy," Dimitri explained with a playful shrug.

"And he's all _mine,"_ Rose declared as she pumped her hand up and down her mate's cock. "I think he likes me doing that; he's getting harder!"

"He _loves_ it. But right now, it's my turn to pleasure you." Pushing Rose back onto the bed, Dimitri followed until they were lying on their sides facing one another. He pulled Rose hard up against him, placing a leg between hers before their lips met again. Hands skating up and down Rose's back, Dimitri's fingers relished the feel of her unblemished skin, proving to be every bit as smooth as the front. Rose's hands were likewise occupied, playing with Dimitri's back and sides.

"What's that from?" Rose asked, her fingertips trailing a thin scar running across one hip. The only mark she'd yet to encounter, she was curious how he'd received it.

"A gift from the first Strigoi I killed," he mumbled, before capturing Rose's plump lips with his own. He pushed a leg further between Rose's until he had it wedged against her core. Not wasting the opportunity, Rose rocked her hips in slow, undulating motions, rubbing her crotch against Dimitri's upper leg. The action was obviously doing _something,_ as Rose was moaning loudly into his kiss. Her heat against his leg and the smell of her arousal excited Dimitri, as did the shameless way Rose used his leg to seek pleasure. He wanted this to be good for her. Something she would never forget!

Her parted lips an irresistible invitation, Dimitri slid his tongue into Rose's mouth, softly stroking her tongue with his, exploring one of the two hot wet cavities he planned to claim today. Taking his weight on one arm, the other hand holding Rose's hip, he rolled Rose further onto her back until he was hovering over her again, his leg still firmly between hers, his cock resting heavy and thick on the soft skin of her stomach.

Eventually pulling his lips away from hers, Dimitri started whispering to Rose in Russian, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her. Things he'd not say in English, safe in his native tongue, he could articulate every detail; and even though Rose could not understand what he said, his carnal tone and deep, commanding voice were enough to make Rose's already wet cleft drip even more.

In between his words Dimitri was kissing downward, repeating his previous path. Like earlier, he feasted on her nipples, sucking and tugging each into swollen, distended nubs before continuing further down her abdomen. But this time his prize was unprotected! Moving down until he was at the bottom of their makeshift bed, Dimitri pushed Rose's legs wide apart, gazing at the place where he planned to spend much of the next few days buried balls deep.

Like everywhere else, that part of Rose was perfection. Neat, trim pubic hair topped a pretty pink slit. Her outer lips mostly covering her inner until she moved her legs further apart, revealing the delight that lay within. Glistening with arousal, Rose's pussy was delectable. Dimitri could feel his mouth water anticipating finally licking and kissing her hot pleasure hole and the beautiful bud that sat just above it.

Opening his lips to let out a combination of a growl and a groan, Dimitri said: "He's thrilled to see her. He wants to give her nothing but pleasure."

Rose giggled nervously. "She's been waiting for him, too."

"We'll let them meet properly a little later. Right now, I think maybe we should start with a kiss?" Dimitri lightly blew on Rose's sex, leaving no ambiguity about what he intended. He planned to growl his girl out until the only word she'd be able to scream was 'MORE!' Hearing no objection, Dimitri settled between Rose's legs, preparing himself for the long haul. Uncaring _how_ long he had to lick, Dimitri was determined he wouldn't ascend until there'd been a tidal wave in Rose's south seas!

A long, swift lick from rosette to her hooded bud had his Rose shaking with excitement. Hips bucking uncontrollably, Dimitri suspected his time with his head between Rose's thighs might be limited. She was already extraordinarily wet, although thankfully it seemed to be normal secretions and not the thicker more copious 'slick' she'd apparently experience during her estrous. Gently kissing her clitoris, Dimitri got familiar with the area, lapping at her lips and perineum before moving to her core.

Her scent was strong here. Similar to that he'd encountered on their first meeting, this had an added undeniable muskiness of arousal. Any man who smelled this would know Rose, his Roza, was turned on and that her body was preparing itself for penetration. Something he intended to do—and sooner rather than later. But now, Dimitri focussed solely on getting his mate to cum.

Dimitri's tongue finding the opening to Rose's sweet virgin channel, he attacked it with fervor, licking and lapping before pointing his tongue and pushing it as far in as he could. Conscious not to neglect her sweet little bud, he mouthed it a couple of times, ensuring it was nice and wet before he returned to loving Rose's opening with his tongue. Her clit covered in a copious amount of his salvia and her secretions, Dimitri moved his right hand to Rose's hip, slipping his fingers down to find the tight little bundle just beneath her dark curls. Rose's whimper was enough to let him know he'd found where he was seeking, as was the way she started to rock her hips again.

As she lay on the bed, one hand in Dimitri's hair, the other stroking what she could reach of his shoulders and back, Rose was close to exploding. What started as little mewls of pleasure quickly because pants, gasps, and now moans of excitement. The hand that had played with Dimitri's hair was now holding him in place—refusing to let him go until she came all over his face. Not that Dimitri showed any inclination of wishing to move away. The louder Rose was, the more determined his efforts! One loud squeal, followed by an involuntary shudder, and Rose's bloodstream was flooded with endorphins as she came loudly, wetly and spectacularly on Dimitri's tongue. Giggling euphorically, Rose scratched Dimitri's scalp as he rested his cheek against her upper thigh, regaining his breath as he watched her opening pulse with her orgasm.

"Dimitri," Rose moaned. "That was…"

"The start of everything," he finished, pushing himself up on an elbow and regarding Rose cockily. His manhood almost painfully engorged; the scent, sound, taste, touch, and sight of Rose's most private space had come close to unmanning him, and right now there was nothing Dimitri wanted more than to bury himself in his mate's tight wet twat. Seeking some satisfaction via a furtive rub against the bedsheet, Dimitri crawled up Rose's body, kissing her the entire way. Reaching her mouth, their tongues tangled yet again.

"I can taste myself on you," Rose murmured nervously when they pulled apart to draw breath.

"You taste exquisite!" Dimitri quickly assured her. Going down on Rose had been one of the most erotic and satisfying sexual experiences of his life. It was something he hoped to do _many_ times in the future, so there was no room for insecurity. "Your smell and taste are very appealing to me. I hope to please you that way often."

"But _he_ must feel left out?"

"_He_ can wait until you are ready, Roza. There's no hurry…"

"But there _is," _Rose explained. _"She _wants to meet him so badly!"

"What are you saying, Roza?" Dimitri said in a thick, husky voice. He knew what Rose meant, but he needed her to voice it.

"I'm saying that I'm ready. We _both_ want to experience how he feels inside us."

"I'll go slow," Dimitri vowed, elated by his lover's words. "If you tell me to stop, I will."

"I know you will. I trust you. I want this. We both do."

The next ten minutes Dimitri spent kissing and fondling his mate. Tempted, as he was, to finger her cleft, something in him wanted the first touch of her most sacred place to come from his cock. Satisfied she was as prepared as she could be, Dimitri moved into position.

"Give me permission," Dimitri requested with a loving look in his eyes.

"Yes!" Rose gasped, grabbing _him_ again and bringing him into alignment.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered, slowly sinking into his mate.

Rose gasped, eyes wide at the pressure. It didn't hurt per se, nor was it particularly pleasurable – at least not yet. Dimitri's jaw gritted, it took all his self-control to go slow. Withdrawing a little, then pushing in further, Dimitri continued like this, slowly inching his way within. Leaning down to kiss Rose as he moved in and out, she closed her eyes, letting the new and unusual sensations overtake her.

Fuller than she thought was possible, Rose let out a little sigh when she felt Dimitri grind his pubic bone against her. Somehow, miraculously, she'd taken his all. Squirming a little beneath him, Rose tilted her hips.

"Oh!" The subtle shift made all the difference. Now the tip of his cock was nudging a spot inside that felt good! It also made the place just above the base of Dimitri's dick press pleasantly against her clitoris.

"I'm going to move now, Roza. Is that ok?"

"Yes," she replied before bringing her lips back to his. Dimitri started rocking in and out, each time pushing into that spot that felt so good. At first, letting him control the movement, Rose quickly discovered that rocking her hips in time with Dimitri's helped him hit that delicious spot again and again! Clasping Dimitri's hair tightly with one hand, she raked her fingernails lightly over his back, relishing the feel of his powerful muscles flexing as he moved above her. Neck, shoulders, spine, and ass; no part that she could reach was left unexplored.

They moved in tandem, silent other than the occasional groan or sigh. Trying to keep a steady pace, Dimitri held back a little. He was a large, strong man, and this was his beloved's first time. He'd let her set the pace.

Dimitri adored feeling Rose's hands; the way she was acquainting herself with every part of him. While Rose had no basis for comparison, for Dimitri this was unlike any other sexual encounter he'd had. Somehow this union seemed more complete—a true joining of bodies, hearts, and souls. Unwilling to hurt her, he was delicate—but Rose's movements and little noises suggested she was now feeling pleasure, a fact that _elated_ Dimitri. Pulling his lips from those of his Goddess, he opened his mouth to allow a groan to escape. Warm and tight, if Dimitri's cock had its way, he'd live twenty-four-seven in Rose's pretty little quim!

"Faster?" Dimitri asked when Rose increased their tempo.

"Please… Harder, too," she moaned. Everything she was feeling was unfamiliar but good! Giving his woman more of what she wanted, the increased tempo wasn't helping Dimitri's self-control. His balls almost painfully full and heavy, he knew it wouldn't be long before his knot started to form. Previous lovers had all commented favorably about the experience of being knotted, but none of them had encountered it on their first sexual experience. While Dimitri wanted nothing more than to hold Rose tight against him as he filled her cleft with his seed, he was unsure whether it would be too much for Rose. Feeling her walls flutter around him, he needed to ask.

"Roza? I am close to cumming and my knot is about to form. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! I want to feel it!"

Dimitri groaned and let his forehead drop to the pillow beside Rose's head. Four thrusts and he felt the familiar tingle. Another three and he could move no more, the bulb at the bottom of his cock locking him tight within his love.

"Dimitri! Fuck! That feels so good! I feel so _full!" _Rose gasped.

"Baby," he replied, holding his weight on his forearms so he would not crush his love. Dimitri was moments away from exploding when he felt Rose's pussy tighten. Half a second later, she squealed as she started to cum.

Her excitement sparking his, Dimitri started to ejaculate as the two found their release together. Kissing and licking Dimitri's neck, Rose enjoyed her orgasm for as long as it lasted, feeling the twitching of her mate's dick as he spilled his seed inside her. Alpha could cum for up to five minutes, Rose remembered, so her pleasure was over before his. After Rose's orgasm subsided, Dimitri rolled them so he was lying on his back, Rose spread-eagled across him with his cock still firmly lodged in her cunt. It was more comfortable for Rose that way, but it also removed her neck from the immediate proximity of his teeth—because for Dimitri the urge to bite and claim Rose was all but overwhelming! Wrapping his love securely in his arms, and feeling her rest her head in the crook of his neck, Dimitri pulled the duvet over them, groaning as his release continued. Finally, the spasms of his cock slowed, then stopped, and his knot subsided.

"Wow!" Rose whispered, kissing the underside of her lover's jaw and chest.

"Good wow?" Dimitri checked playfully.

"Almost _perfect_ wow!"

"_Almost_ perfect?" Dimitri asked, disappointed he'd been unable to make it faultless for her.

"I hoped you might claim me," Rose admitted. "I know you might get in trouble if you do it before I'm eighteen, but it will change my scent, and that might help?"

"I can't claim you anywhere that shows," Dimitri replied, petulant and annoyed anything about their experience had left his woman wanting.

"I can think of _one _place where no one will notice," Rose said almost playfully. Despite being blissed out after their union, she was unprepared to let this go. She pulled herself upright and disconnected from Dimitri. A veritable river of cum covered her mate's nether regions—a mix of her excitement and his. Rolling on to her back, Rose opened her legs. "If you claim me _there,_ no one will see." She pointed to her mons and the neat patch of hair that covered it.

"Are you sure? If I claim you, we will be together for life. There's no going back."

"I'm already yours," Rose said simply. "This just confirms how we feel."

Kneeling on the bed, Dimitri kissed his way down Rose's body until he was again between his mate's thighs.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Comrade."

With their declarations made, Dimitri parted Rose's outer lips. Swollen and pink thanks to their recent exertions, Dimitri gently opened them to reveal the treasure within. Similar to the virgin pussy he'd feasted on an hour before, Rose's flower was nothing short of beautiful. Her inner lips, also slightly swollen, sat like petals, framing her enchanting core. Dark pink, they contrasted beautifully with the creamy color of his cum that now marked the entrance to her pussy. A visual reminder of what they'd just achieved, Dimitri felt his cock twitch in appreciation. He took his time, committing the sight to memory, before he leaned down, kissing the little bud above her opening reverently.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, snuffling at the hair on Rose's mons.

"So ready," she replied, writhing with nerves but also anticipation.

With a final kiss on her patch of dark curls, Dimitri opened his mouth, biting hard on Rose's mons, tasting her blood as his teeth broke the skin.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose's hips bucked up from the mattress. She hadn't been sure how Dimitri's bite would affect her, but it was powerful and instant!

"Oh Vlad!" she screamed, instantly forced into another orgasm. Dimitri immediately lowered his mouth to her pussy, flicking his tongue on her nub to extend her pleasure. As she floated back down to earth, she wondered whether their joining had affected him as much as it had her. Dimitri was snuffling and gently licking her mons as she lay back thoroughly spent on the bed. While his bite had hurt his tongue rasping between her curls gave instant relief. As he'd promised, the pain quickly dissipated.

"Dimitri… Do _you_ need something?" Embarrassed to ask Dimitri about what he wanted sexually, Rose told herself to get over it. They were mates now, and if being claimed had given her a mind-blowing orgasm, it stood to reason he might be likewise affected.

"You could stroke me? I love your touch."

Dimitri was doing his utmost not to sound needy, but hell! He'd just claimed his mate! He wanted to fuck her every which way to next week, still, she'd just had her first experience, and would no doubt be sore! Plenty of time for fucking when she came into estrous.

Uncertain how to pleasure her man, Rose started by wrapping one hand around his thick, hard shaft. Moving her clenched fist up and down the way Dimitri had shown her earlier, Rose was gratified to hear soft grunts of enjoyment escaping her mate's lips.

Her mate! Passing her eyes up and down over his sexy naked form, Rose was ecstatic to regard the man before her as _hers! _Every inch of him irresistible, she focussed on the hard, sexy inches she had her hand wrapped around as she sought to give him pleasure.

When Dimitri had wanted to thrill her, his go-to had been oral. Not that she could fault him—his mouth on her pussy had been nothing short of sensational. With that in mind, Rose wondered whether reciprocity would elicit a similar response? She'd never given head before, however, the idea wasn't unappealing. Her personal motto was that she'd give anything a go once, twice if it felt good! Unsure how a blow job would be for her, if it made her mate feel as good as he had made her feel earlier, Rose was up for the challenge.

Continuing to stoke not so mini Dimitri, she copied his earlier actions of kissing downward. Like he had with her, Rose spent time on his nipples, sucking them and nipping at his pecs. Rose particularly liked how every time she bit him, his abs would clench in response.

Speaking about his abs—they were a work of art. Chiseled, lean, and beyond sexy, it was a joy for Rose to kiss her way across them as she made her way to her ultimate destination. Yes, she'd touched it—she was right now. It had been buried inside her mere minutes before. Yet as she moved ever southward, Rose had a single goal in mind. Her mate's cock—and particularly wrapping her lips around it!

Worried about her inexperience, Rose tried to remember any comments Lissa had on the topic, yet nothing came to mind. While Rose was grateful Lissa was not the type to overshare, it left Rose woefully underprepared for this situation! In fact, the only person Rose could recall speaking about _that_ activity was Christian's aunt! That Tasha was experienced was undeniable. Indeed, she took pleasure in promulgating her promiscuity. While Rose had not been a participant in the discussion, she'd overheard an awkward conversation where Tasha had shared with Lissa her experiences about giving head.

Closing her eyes while fervently hoping, in this aspect at least, Tasha knew what she was speaking about, Rose started kissing up her mates cock then slowly started to suck the tip.

"Whoa!" Rose's head shot up, and she looked at Dimitri in alarm, her eyes wide. The second she'd put her mouth on him, Rose experienced a shot of unadulterated gratification. Yet somehow, it wasn't hers! Inexplicably Rose had experienced _Dimitri's_ pleasure. Lying on his back, Dimitri had an exultant expression on his face.

"What the _hell _was that?" Rose growled, surprised more than scared.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked, not answering her question although he had a fair idea of what she was talking about.

"It's like I could feel your pleasure," a panicked Rose explained, all thoughts of sucking Dimitri off now forgotten.

"It might be the start of a pair-bond? We read about it, remember? It's when a mated couple can sense how the other feels," Dimitri replied quickly, hoping Rose might go back to what she'd just started.

Rose ceased her ministrations. They _had_ read about pair-bonds. At the time, the concept of _mates_ had been so foreign, she'd paid little attention to the possibility of a pair-bond. It didn't happen to every mated pair, so she paid it minimal attention. In retrospect, that might have been remiss!

"Can you remind me about it?" Rose growled, feeling irritated, and a little blindsided. She wasn't angry with Dimitri per se; it was just so much had happened, she was just struggling to find her new normal.

Appreciating words from the book would be better than his imprecise recollections, while also recognizing he wasn't about to get a blow job any time soon, Dimitri pecked Rose on the lips before streaking across to the living room to retrieve the book. Thumbing through it as he walked back to the bedroom, Rose didn't waste the opportunity to admire her naked mate. He really _was_ a stunningly handsome man! While still cross about yet _another_ revelation about her, and their, new status, if it meant she got him she figured it was worth it.

Dimitri sat on the bed beside his mate, pulling her onto his lap and curled into him as he read out loud the pertinent passages. It wasn't particularly complicated… Around a third of Alpha experienced a pair-bond with their mate. It varied from being able to sense emotions to full voiceless communication between the mates, and often became stronger the longer the pair were together. That only moments after their union Rose could already feel Dimitri's emotions suggested theirs would be an exceptionally strong pair-bond. It wasn't a surprise to Dimitri—he'd already sensed what was between him and Rose was abnormally intense!

* * *

Curled up together on one of the pushed together twin beds, Dimitri and Rose avoided the sizeable wet spot from their previous lovemaking. As embarrassed as Dimitri had been asking Alberta to pack _numerous_ sheet sets, with Rose coming into estrous, it had been an astute request! He was tired, now—but he'd change the sheets for them in the morning.

After their discussion about pair-bonding, and what it might mean for them, Rose had become sleepy, so they'd cuddled tight, Rose wrapped in her man's arms as they purred to one another. Different, now they were bonded, the tender act was even more significant. Rose asleep, Dimitri lay on his side, staring at his beloved illuminated by the flickering fire.

In repose, she looked so peaceful, but also so young. Their seven-year age difference rarely occurred to him, but in his arms now he knew she still had much to learn. Ideally, he'd have waited until she was eighteen to claim her, but the unexpected discovery she was Omega had forced his hand. Appreciating Alberta would be worried, he reached over for his cell, quickly texting a message: _Arrived and settled in. _Enough to let her know they were safe, without mentioning anything else.

While he had his cell in hand, he thought to contact his family. It was too late, their time, to call—so he settled for another message. Sending it to Karolina, since his Mamma was not great with technology, Dimitri briefly explained that he had claimed Rose as his mate and that he would be in touch as soon as he could. It would surprise no one in the family. It had never been _if,_ always _when._

Knowing the cabin was secure, the area warded, the fires stoked and burning, and his beautiful mate asleep, Dimitri allowed his eyes to close. Despite sleeping on what amounted to a twin bed, his whole life was in his embrace, so Dimitri had never been so comfortable. Rose was his every dream come true!

* * *

Dimitri was in the kitchen when he felt Rose's discomfort. He'd slipped away from her embrace ten minutes before to make their breakfast. Toast, eggs, mushrooms, and spinach almost ready, her feelings through the bond forced him to take the pans off the heat, heading into the bedroom to see what was wrong.

Writhing on the bed, still asleep, that Rose needed her mate was clear. Her scent even more obvious here, Roza was starting her estrous. Stripping off and climbing back into bed beside her, Dimitri prepared himself to take care of his beloved.

Only just awake, Rose turned to him and moaned: "It _burns _Dimitri!"

"It's ok. I'll take care of you!"

Both naked, Dimitri rolled Rose onto her back, slipping a hand down to check her slit. He needn't have bothered… Her opening was wet with slick. Thicker and more abundant than a woman's usual arousal, Rose was indisputably ready.

"Please? I _need_ you!" Rose was more skittish than he'd ever seen her.

"I know," Dimitri replied, purring softly to reassure his mate as he positioned himself above her. Roza needed her man to look after her in estrous, and he would; every time for as long as she needed it.

Sliding into his mate, Rose's loud moan of relief gratified Dimitri. If their first time had been about pleasure and enjoying the experience, their second was all about racing to the final goal. Feeling his mate's pain, and knowing that only his seed would extinguish the burn Rose was experiencing, Dimitri set a fast almost punishing pace, not that Rose objected.

Powering through her orgasm, Dimitri could feel his mate's pleasure combined with her pain. He pushed on until he felt the familiar tingle that signaled he was about to knot. Vocalizing this to Rose, they both stilled. His knot locking Dimitri within Rose, with the first twitch of his cock spurting his seed, the burning inside Rose subsided. Clasping one another tightly, pain slipped away leaving only pleasure in its wake. After a minute or two, Rose relaxed, aided by Dimitri's loving purr. By the time Dimitri's knot had deflated, Rose was lying on the bed beneath him, eyes closed and almost asleep.

"Rest, baby. You need your strength."

"I love you, Dimitri," she murmured before cuddling into her pillow and drifting off.

"I love you, too," he replied—the last thing Rose heard before she slept.

* * *

It was hard to believe three days had passed. Rose had spent the time wanting sex, having sex, or resting after sex. Dimitri hadn't left her side except to make them food, to carry her to her nest to rest while he changed the sheets on the bed and restock the logs in the fireplace, or to use the bathroom. Even showering had been done together, Dimitri pushing his mate against the wall as he took her from behind when necessity required it. Now—_finally_—it seemed Rose's estrous might be over. She'd slept without interruption for five hours, Dimitri also taking the time to sleep.

"Comrade?" Rose asked, curling closer into Dimitri. Only partially awake, she wanted nothing more than to be close to her man.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri checked, thrilled to feel overall contentment through their bond.

"I'm ok. I feel like myself again…"

"Are you ready to head back to the Academy?"

"Can we stay another day? I'm tired… and I want to be _us _again before we have to return. We need to work out how to handle things."

"Yes," Dimitri agreed. They were weary, newly bonded, and just through Rose's first estrous. "We still have plenty of food. How about I make us dinner and we can talk?"

"I'm mated to the perfect man," Rose teased playfully. Truthfully, she was embarrassed about what she'd become over the last few days. She'd treated Dimitri like a sex object—and while he'd not objected to being treated like a living dildo, Rose was humiliated by what her need had reduced him to. He must feel so _used!_ How could he possibly love her after what she'd subjected him to?

Dimitri carried Rose out to her nest. While she didn't _need _it the way she had coming into estrous, there was no denying sitting in it immediately calmed her. Dimitri dropped loving kisses on her nose before stalking to the adjacent kitchen, getting the ingredients for a hearty meal. Through the bond, he could sense Rose becoming anxious. Preparing the easiest meal he could, he put everything together before asking to join Rose in her nest. When she agreed, he sat down, immediately letting her climb onto his lap.

"I'm glad you shared your estrous with me, baby. You were vulnerable during your time of need and I loved that you trusted me to be there for you."

"You didn't feel used?" Rose asked, finding the courage to voice her fear.

"I will _never _feel used to be the man who gives you what you need! I could feel your pain, Roza. How could I not help assuage it?!" Dimitri asked rhetorically.

"You could feel my need?"

"The burn and the relief. You are my mate. I'll do whatever, wherever, whenever! Anything you need!"

"As I will for you," Rose pledged, shy that Dimitri had felt the force of her desire. Distracted by her estrous, Rose had yet to explore their pair-bond. She had experienced an echo of Dimitri's pleasure when they'd joined during her estrous. His pleasure during their unions had made the burn somewhat less—it was as though in experiencing his pleasure, it had alleviated part of her pain? Now she knew her mate had also felt the burn, Rose wondered whether perhaps they'd shared the pain, and the combined pleasure, between them?

"So much has happened, but you're _mine_ now, Roza. As I am yours!"

* * *

They'd eaten, opened the second bottle of wine, and were now curled in Rose's nest working out where to from here.

"Your scent will be different now we're mated. Moroi and Beta won't consciously notice it, but Alpha will. You need to stay away from Novice Reyes if you can."

"And if I can't?" Rose asked.

"Then leave him to me. There are Alpha and then there are **Alpha**. We have our own hierarchy—if he becomes an issue, I will handle it!" Dimitri was all but bristling with tension, so Rose trusted him and his knowledge of Alpha culture. Hell—it was all Greek to her!

"How will we explain our absence? We left New Year's Eve, and it's been days!"

"We'll work that out with Alberta. She allowed us to leave; she must have explained it away somehow?" Dimitri rationalized. "We'll call her on our way back."

"Will I be able to tell Lissa about what happened?" Dimitri looked at Rose with a lifted eyebrow before she continued with her explanation. "Being Omega, I mean, not specifics about our time here!"

"Whatever you think is best. This needs to be kept quiet, but if you trust her that's ok."

"You're tense…?" Rose asked, rubbing her face against his neck.

"We need to keep our bond and you being Omega undercover until you are eighteen. Once you are of age, I will mark you again on your neck where it's publicly visible. If you're willing, we could marry then, too?"

"You'd like to marry?" Rose gasped, wide-eyed.

"I'd marry you today, Roza if I could! It is safest if we keep everything quiet until your birthday. Then I can legally claim and marry you, there can be no objection to our union."

"And until then?" Rose asked, preparing herself for the kick in the guts she knew was about to come.

"For two-and-a-half months, we need to pretend I'm just Lissa's Guardian and your mentor."

* * *

Each could sense the other's anxiety as they drove to the Academy. It was 2:00 pm, so the middle of the Moroi night. Alberta had suggested they arrive then as it minimized the chances of them being observed. Meeting them at a side gate, Alberta let them through before locking the gate and climbing into the SUV's back seat.

"Welcome back Rose. Belikov." Alberta wanted to say more but given the circumstances, nothing seemed appropriate. "I take it all went well?"

"Yes, thank you," Dimitri replied as Rose blushed.

"Right. Well, Belikov? I told the team you were called to Court. Rose? The story is you spent the time off-campus with your mother."

Rose groaned. As a cover story, it made sense—there was really no other way they would allow a Novice off campus—and on the plus side, everyone knew Rose's relationship with her mother was difficult, so no one would ask her too much about it.

"Does Lissa know…"

"She does. She realized it after seeing your nest. I've explained to her in detail what would likely happen to you was it discovered you are Omega, so she understands the importance of keeping your status to herself, and has pledged not to say anything to anyone."

"Ok."

"The two of you will have to be very careful," Alberta cautioned. "You can't give anyone reason to suspect there is anything more to your relationship than Novice and mentor. I'll do everything I can to help you, but you can't afford to be discovered."

"Thank you, Alberta. I'm sorry - I know this has put you in a difficult position."

"Never mind that. Let's just get you through to your birthday, then things will become easier."

Dimitri drove Rose to the Novice dorms, letting her out without even a kiss. Alberta was right—they could not get caught.


	16. Chapter 16

Waking alone was depressing. After days of waking in her mate's strong arms, surfacing awake by herself in her miserable dorm room sucked. Especially since the boiler was, once again, malfunctioning. More than anything, Rose wanted to wake up beside her man - even though it wasn't possible.

They'd spoken about it during their trip back, Dimitri suggesting they not reappear back on campus on the same day. So Rose would be at breakfast today with Lissa, Christian, and the rest of the crew, while Dimitri would reappear sometime tomorrow evening. Rose worried about how he'd occupy himself, but Dimitri had assured Rose he had his work cut out for him washing the many sheets they'd gone through during her estrous.

Dreading meeting up with Lissa, Rose understood it was necessary. Choosing to delay it no longer, Rose picked up her cell and texted her bestie: _Back on campus. Meet you at breakfast in ten? R_

Seconds later, Lissa replied. _Missed you, see you soon!_

As she walked down to the cafeteria, Rose thought about how things had changed. A month ago, she had devoted her life to Lissa. Now she was Omega, pair-bonded and the mate of an Alpha male. Not that she regretted it. It was more that things had changed _so _much!

"Rose! How was the time with your mother?" Lissa asked as soon as Rose joined the table where Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Meredith were already seated. The sparkle in Lissa's eye declared she knew it wasn't the truth, but no one else paid any attention.

"It was my Mom," Rose said with a dismissive shrug. "You know what she's like. I don't really want to talk about it." Lissa nodded, with a sympathetic sigh, giving Rose the out she needed.

"It's a shame you missed the Yule Ball. That was fun but other than that, it's been quiet here," Lissa said almost consolingly. "Boring, really. Tasha left on New Year's Day, so everything has been quiet since then."

"I thought your aunt was staying until the start of school?" Rose asked Christian. Not that she was heartbroken Tasha had disappeared. Still… she wanted all the goss!

"Tash got a call they needed her back at work," Christian lied, not even trying to be convincing. "Since we got to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve together, she headed back home."

"She's pretty busy in the human world," Lissa explained with a sweet smile, a glance to Rose suggesting there was a larger story she'd share later.

"So, has much else gone on?" Rose asked.

"Not really. I honestly can't wait for Natalie to return and classes to resume," Lissa said, missing Eddie and Mason's subtle eye roll. Only Lissa would actually miss classes!

* * *

"Christian will hang out with the guys for a while," Lissa said once breakfast was over and her boyfriend disappeared with a couple of Moroi. "I've told him to make sure he's gone at least an hour. Let's go to my dorm…" Princess Dragomir wanted details, and she was determined to get them!

"Fine! But I won't spill _everything,"_ Rose warned with a grimace, relieved that Lissa's Guardian was far enough back not to hear anything. Once inside the Princess's suite, nice Lissa stepped aside, replaced by demanding, inquisitive best friend.

"So? You're Omega!?" Vasilisa asked.

"Yep," Rose said, popping the p.

"What's it like? The day you left you weren't yourself. It worried me!"

"I didn't feel like myself," Rose admitted. "I had this overwhelming urge to make a nest. It was the weirdest thing ever. You know when you're almost asleep but you can't find the perfect position to sleep in? It felt like that. I spent _hours_ until it was just right. Even then I was agitated. I didn't calm down until Dimitri got there."

"So what happened? Where did you go? Did you have an estrous? Did Dimitri help you with that? Did he claim you?"

"One question at a time," Rose said, more than a little cranky. She'd only been apart from her mate a few hours, and it had already thrown her equilibrium! She'd tell Lissa almost everything, but she had to calm her farm and stop firing questions!

"We went to the campsite where the sophomore Novices do their outdoor survival training. There's a log cabin there for the Guardians to stay in, so we stayed there."

"And…?"

"When we got there, I made another nest while Dimitri unpacked, lit the fires, turned on the gas and cooked. We had dinner and then we made out and then he took me to bed."

"Did you…?"

"Yes."

"That's all I get? _Yes?!"_ Lissa asked.

"It's _private,_ Liss. And he's your Guardian!"

"I don't need all the details, but was it good? What about claiming?"

"I'm certainly not complaining, and yes." Lissa's eyes shot to Rose's neck. "Not there… Somewhere a bit more private!"

Lissa looked confused until Rose pointed at her crotch.

"He bit you _down there?!"_ Lissa gasped. She'd spent Rose's time away reading up about Alpha and Omega, so she was now a bit more clued in about the way things worked.

"Well it had to be someplace I could hide it… It's on top hidden by my pubes. He'll mark my neck once I'm eighteen."

"So your estrous?"

"Started the next morning."

"What's it like?" Lissa asked, feeling curious. The book she'd misappropriated from the Academy library had been heavy on the facts, but light on the first-hand knowledge.

"It's really hard to explain. It was like an ache that burned inside. The only thing that stopped it was when he you know…"

"Wow… Was it like constant? The pain?"

"No. Between times I could sleep. It started out bad, but each time it got a bit better. I can't imagine going through it without a mate, though. Dimitri was amazing. He stayed with me the whole time, making sure I ate and had water—even helping me shower."

"He loves you," Lissa said with a sigh, struggling to reconcile that Rose had been claimed. An Alpha would never relinquish their mate, so Rose was all but married at seventeen years old. It was a massive change for the young woman who thought she'd be a single Guardian for the rest of her life!

"He does. And I love him."

* * *

Knowing when the Guardian shifts changed, Dimitri had successfully avoided seeing any of his peers. As far as anyone bar Alberta was concerned, he was still at Court. After spending a few hours sleeping, he waited for one group of Guardians to start their shift, while another ended, then he grabbed the garbage bag filled with the sheets from their time away and slipped downstairs to the Guardian laundry. Since there was a laundry service available to Guardians, the washing machines and dryers in the basement were rarely used. As good a place to hide out as any, Dimitri loaded the three machines before settling in to wait as they washed. While he could have sent one or two sheets through the linen service, so many additional sheets arriving in one hit would have raised awkward questions. Besides, Dimitri didn't mind the solitude of the laundry. It gave him a chance to think.

The days he'd spent with Rose off-campus had been some of the most precious of his life. His pride at claiming such a beautiful woman as his had been indescribable. That he loved Roza was certain—and she loved him, too! Her estrous had been difficult for them both, still, it had brought them closer together. Now it was a matter of getting through ten or so weeks until he was legally free to make Rose his.

After publicly claiming her, marriage was the next logical step. Rose seemed surprised when he'd suggested it, however, he wanted to protect her in every way he could. So as well as claiming Rose as his mate, he wanted the legal safeguard of being legal partners, too! Eventually, they'd need to sit down with the Princess and work out how their relationship would work in with the Royals' protection—Rose being best friends with Lissa, Dimitri hoped she'd be accommodating. And if she wasn't? Well—Roza was his mate and that meant their union came first.

* * *

Celeste had the day off, so after breakfast, she tided her room then decided to do her laundry. While she was happy to send her sheets, towels, and uniforms via the linen service, her underwear had a creepy habit of disappearing, so she saved those to wash herself. Collecting them all in a hamper she headed down to the basement. Rounding the corner, she saw Guardian Belikov with his back to the door, unloading three washers worth of laundry into the dryers above.

She smiled. Rose had been at breakfast, so if she was back on campus, it made sense Dimitri would be, too. Celeste couldn't believe no one else had questioned Rose and Dimitri leaving campus unexpectedly at the same time. Them arriving back together just confirmed her suspicions. While she had no idea how the boss had squared it with Alberta, he must have managed it, somehow. The only logical explanation was Rose being Dimitri's mate. Celeste had witnessed enough loaded looks between the two that hinted that might be the case, and she genuinely hoped it was. Belikov was a decent guy but serious; he needed someone fun like Rose.

Suspecting Dimitri might not want to be 'noticed' back on campus yet, Celeste turned and silently slipped back up the stairs. She'd go back down in an hour or two and do her washing then.

* * *

"So what happened with Tasha?" Rose asked, once Lissa was finally done grilling her about the cabin, her first time, being claimed, then her estrous.

"Christian told her off," Lissa explained with a giggle. "Just before Dimitri and I came back here on New Year's Eve, I was walking with Tasha and MacAllister back from the Guest Quarters and Dimitri was looking for you. He was walking with us and Tasha touched Dimitri and he told her off big time. He said he wasn't attracted to her and didn't appreciate her advances."

"She _was_ over the top about it," Rose defended.

"Well… later on, Tasha told Christian how angry she was Dimitri had led her along only to embarrass her in public. It really pissed her off."

"Dimitri led _her _on?" Rose spluttered in an incredulous voice. _"Surely,_ Christian doesn't think…"

"No. He told Tasha that Dimitri had been very clear he was not interested, and that she should be embarrassed, but only about her own actions! He was trying to do it lightly, but it didn't go over well. She kept pushing and when Christian said she'd acted like a sleazy sex-crazed cougar, Tasha decided she would return to Minnesota."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. While what Christian said was true, Tasha was still his closest living relative.

"Don't be. He was glad to have her leave."

* * *

The days until school resumed dragged—particularly since Rose only saw Dimitri during training with Eddie, or when he guarded Lissa. He'd reverted to his normal shifts, but even when he had an overnight shift with Lissa, Rose did not visit. It was just too risky.

With Eddie and Meredith now definitely a couple, and most Royal Moroi students still off-campus, the group hung out together; Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Meredith, Rose, and Mason. That Mason wanted it to be 'Rose and Mason,' was clear—Rose covertly circumventing his hopes for alone time by asking Chelsea to join them whenever she could. Most of their time spent ice-skating, playing in the snow, enjoying innumerable games of pool, plus lots of car-racing games on the console in the Moroi Common room, Mason never got the chance he was hoping for.

Four days before classes were due to start back, Dimitri offered to go over the next topic in their Moroi Culture text. That everyone agreed was a testament to how bored they were. Meeting in the Common Room, like before, Dimitri went through the time period between when the Pennsylvanian Court was inaugurated as the center of Moroi politics and law in the United States through to the events that ended up with the Royal Court moving from Europe to America. While Adrian had covered it last time they got together, his explanations lacked the depth of Dimitri's.

Rose found herself interested, despite herself. While Moroi, and dhampir, existed mostly outside the human realm, global events still affected their world. Dimitri explained how during the reign of Tsar Nicholas II, industrialization in Russia led to a large increase in urban middle and working classes, the population as a whole moving away from traditional agriculture-based class systems that supported Royal Moroi. Hunger, poor living and working conditions, combined with an uprise in political activism saw peasants and workers outnumbering the nobility and wealthy bourgeoisie, which in turn threatened Royal Moroi.

With growing political instability in the region, there had been pressure for the Royal Council to approve a move of Royal Court to the United States. There were branches of the twelve Royal families already situated there, as well as many Moroi and dhampir citizens. Things came to a head in 1905 with the Russian Revolution, and in 1906 the Royal Council representing the twelve Royal Moroi families voted almost unanimously to shift their seat of power to Pennsylvania. While some family members chose not to move to America, many did. Indeed, Moroi and dhampir made up an estimated five percent of immigrants to the United States in 1907, or around sixty-thousand people.

"I had no idea about any of this," Rose said wide-eyed after Dimitri finished. "Adrian left so much of that out."

"It makes little sense unless you put it in context," Dimitri said modestly. "Moroi feed on humans, dhampir are derived from Moroi. We live alongside the human world; what happens there affects us."

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's actually kinda interesting," Mason said looking at Dimitri. For some reason he couldn't put his finger on, he still disliked the Russian Alpha, yet he couldn't fault his historical knowledge or his willingness to share it.

"Guardian Belikov? Since you're scheduled to guard me every Thursday after dinner, I was wondering whether you'd be able to coach us for Moroi Studies each week? I know I speak for us all when I say how much understanding we've gained in just a few hours." Lissa was using her formal 'Royal' voice, which always sounded wanky to Rose, but if the hat fit…

"Certainly, Princess Dragomir," Dimitri replied, pleased he'd have an excuse to spend extra time with his mate. Throughout his time talking, he'd felt Rose's contentment through the bond just because they were in close physical proximity to one another. If talking history helped his girl and made her happy, he was up for it!

"Great! Let's say seven-thirty to nine-thirty each Thursday," Lissa said, pleased to have done her bit to help Rose and Dimitri spend time together, even if it was in the company of others.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Eddie said giving a very unconvincing yawn.

"Me too. Let's walk the girls up to their dorms," Mason chimed in, earning himself an eye roll from Eddie.

"Yeah. Let's go. Thanks, Guardian Belikov. Training tomorrow at five?" Rose checked.

"I'll see you then, Hathaway. You too, Castile."

* * *

Half an hour later, Rose was changing into her warm flannelette pajamas when there was a knock at her door. Opening the door an inch, she quickly opened it further when she saw her mate in the dark hallway outside.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked urgently, closing the door and stepping into Dimitri's arms as soon as he opened them to her.

"No. I came the long way and was careful," he said before lowering his lips to hers.

They'd been back at the Academy six days, and outside normal training drills, they had no physical interaction during that time. They were both craving each other's touch.

"It's freezing in here," Dimitri grumbled, pulling Rose hard up against him and pulling his duster closed around her.

Rose shrugged. "You get used to it after the first year or two," she joked, much more interested in kissing the stubble on the underside of her mate's jaw than pondering the sub-arctic conditions of the Novice dorms. "You should have told me you were coming…" she scolded, running her hands up Dimitri's chest and around behind his back.

"I didn't plan to. But I miss you." Only Dimitri could sound dominant Alpha and loving mate simultaneously.

"I miss you, too," Rose replied, pulling his head down so their lips could meet. "How long do I have you for?"

"An hour? Maybe two? I need to be back in the Guardian dorms to be seen leaving for our five o'clock training session, and we both need some sleep."

"Ok. But can we cuddle?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Dimitri said, lifting Rose and carrying her over to her bed. Depositing Rose in the center, Dimitri discarded his duster, uniform top, and pants, leaving only his wife-beater and boxer briefs. Staring up at him from her bed, it turned Rose on. Her mate was one hell of a sexy Alpha man!

"Has anyone asked anything?" Dimitri asked, pleased by Roza's blatant assessment of him and the scent of her arousal.

"No. Lissa knows, but the others haven't noticed."

"What about Mason? He spends a lot of time watching you," Dimitri said with a soft growl. He knew the red-haired Novice was no threat—but was the principle. Whether or not Ashford knew it, Roza was spoken for, now. He didn't appreciate the young man staring at what was his!

"He can watch all he wants. You're the only man I want and love," Rose confessed.

"I know," Dimitri replied, wanting to tell his mate he loved and trusted her absolutely. He was possessive and jealous yet not distrustful. Of _Rose _at least.

"It's hard sleeping without you," Rose murmured as Dimitri's hands snaked around her, slipping beneath her top and pajama pants. Sliding into her panties, seconds later Rose was incapable of speaking as Dimitri's fingers found her clit and started circling it as his other hand found a breast. Adopting the same tempo in both locations, within minutes Rose was writhing beneath her lover's touch, panting as he used his fingers to pleasure her. Before he'd had the chance to slide his fingers into her wet folds Rose detonated, burying her face into Dimitri's neck to silence her joyful wails.

"I needed that," she sighed, giggling quietly once they were done. Now Tasha was no longer staying in the adjacent room, they could talk with little worry of being overheard.

"I did too!" Dimitri replied, enjoying Rose's delight through their bond.

"Now let me help you," Rose suggested, her hand wandering down Dimitri's chest until it found his painfully engorged cock. Grasping it through his boxer briefs she massaged it several times before starting to pull down his underwear. "How about I suck you off?"

Dimitri groaned. Rose's mouth around his cock in the cabin, albeit fleeting, was permanently embedded in his mind. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to experience that thrill again STAT!

"I want that too, but it's been days…" Dimitri explained, taking her hand from his cock and placing them on his balls. Rose could feel they were full and heavy. She'd probably drown if she tried to swallow! "Could we make love first?"

Rose grinned. She hadn't expected Dimitri to suggest sex, so she agreed without pause.

"Come here, Comrade," Rose said, pulling her pajama pants and panties off then peeling off her shirt followed by his wife beater. Naked together the room no longer seemed chilly.

"Roza!" Dimitri growled, climbing on top of his mate, kissing her before claiming her again.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, little dhampir, did you miss me?" Adrian asked sliding onto the seat beside Rose in the cafeteria at breakfast. Suppressing a groan by shoving a donut into her mouth, Lissa responded on Rose's behalf.

"Adrian! Welcome back. I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow?"

"There's such a thing as too much of a good thing," Adrian said, thinking about Court and the never-ending line of eligible Royal Moroi young ladies his mother and aunt had set him up with over the holidays. While normally he wouldn't object to meeting pretty young women, these were all strictly off-limits—the only way he'd get one of them into bed was to marry her first. Since _that_ wasn't on his agenda, Christmas and New Year had been a bust as far as Adrian was concerned.

Sure, he'd reconnected with a few 'old friends' of the female variety, paid and otherwise, but it hadn't been enough to take his mind off Rose Hathaway. In fact, the whole break he'd been coming up with ways to interest Rose in him and his bed.

"What did you get up to over Christmas?" Adrian asked Lissa, disappointed that Rose was more engaged with her food than with him.

"Not a lot. Christian's aunt came to stay until New Year. Most of the time we've been ice-skating, playing pool or hanging out. Natalie got back the day before yesterday, and she's bought heaps of new clothes, so yesterday we cleaned out our closets," Lissa continued. Rose watched Adrian's eyes glaze over in boredom as her best friend recounted sorting clothing into throw, donate, swap or store.

Dimitri was seated at a table on the other side of the room with Matthews and Chaung. Rose felt a surge of his anger through their bond when Ivashkov sat down beside her. Trying for the first time to _send_ a feeling through the bond, Rose projected loving, happy thoughts to her mate. The anger dissipated almost immediately, and Rose made a note to ask Dimitri later whether she'd been successful.

Adrian continued trying to draw Rose into conversation, with limited success. Her one-word response, "Training," was his only reward when he asked about what she got up to over the Christmas break.

Lord Ivashkov's attentions toward Rose weren't irritating just Dimitri. From his seat beside Eddie further along the table, Mason was shooting the Royal Moroi Lord daggers. Knowing his best friend didn't stand a chance with Rose, Eddie did his best to distract Mason from his visual evisceration of Ivashkov. There was no point Mason offending Adrian when it would not help his non-existent cause with Rose.

Everyone seemed relieved when Lissa stood and suggested a trip to the feeders. Across the room Celeste stood, ready to accompany the Royal trio. Now classes were back in session, Dimitri would be back to taking part in morning Novice combat training, then guarding mixed Moroi/dhampir theory classes in the afternoon. Combined with training, it meant he and Rose got to see one another for most of the day, albeit with no privacy or opportunity to interact meaningfully. Still, Dimitri considered it a far better prospect than sitting watching Adrian and the Princess experiment with their Spirit magic, so he'd count his blessings where he found them!

"Doesn't Ivashkov drooling over you get old?" Mason asked Rose indignantly as the group walked to their first class _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques._ "I swear he was trying to undress you with his eyes. Seriously, some guys just don't take a hint!"

Following behind them and overhearing his remark, Dimitri's lips twitched, while Eddie outright laughed. Rose, likewise, could see the funny side of Mason's statement. Being an old friend, though, she wouldn't hurt him by pointing out the irony of his words.

"It is annoying," she admitted. "Since I'm not interested, I just ignore him."

"Still _someone_ needs to set him straight…" Mason argued, sounding as though he was prepared to volunteer to be the one to do the job.

"Leave it, Mase. There's none so blind as those who don't want to see," Eddie said, patting Mason on the back and distracting him while Meredith shot Rose a commiserating glance. Dimitri said nothing, limiting himself to a silent chuckle Rose sensed through their bond.

* * *

"I can't believe I got an A for _Moroi Culture Four!"_ Mason said, still staring in awe at his returned quiz from just before Christmas. "I think it's the first A I've ever got!"

Mason had done well on the exam. They all had, thanks to Dimitri, and to a lesser extent Adrian. Sitting at lunch, the dhampir were congratulating one another. Now their other friends had returned to campus after the winter break, Lissa and Christian, were lunching with the Royal Moroi. Not that Rose was complaining. Since Adrian ate with the Royal couple, it gave her respite from his amorous attention. Yeah, it still left Mason - but he was subtle in his attentions. Well… Most of the time!

"Eddie is studying with Meredith after your training with Belikov," Mason said leadingly. "You and I could hang out and study after dinner?"

Rose knew Liss had already planned a catchup with the Royal Moroi girls in the larger Moroi Common Room, so she couldn't use her as an excuse. With Eddie and Meredith otherwise engaged, she was struggling to find a reason to refuse Mase.

"I thought you were doing extra training with Guardian Matthews tonight?" Eddie said, throwing Rose a bone.

"Yeah! I'd planned to work out with her, but I'm tired. I feel like a night on my own," Rose said. Tempting as it was to use Celeste as an excuse to avoid time alone with Mason, Rose needed to make her disinterest clear, once and for all. "Mase? You should see if Chelsea wants to study… She's _so_ into you! I appreciate you want to spend time with me, but you're seventeen—you need to be spending nights off with available girls instead of with an old mate!"

"And _you're _not available?" Mason asked, his voice quivering just a little. While on the surface of things he was checking whether she was free to study, they both knew what he was really asking.

"Maybe once I find the right guy? When I find him, I'll let you know!" Rose said lightly, hiding her grimace as Mason's heart cracked in front of her. Eddie shot Rose a sympathetic smile. It needed to happen, and short of saying 'thanks but no thanks,' Mason had to be told.

"I can include him in our study session tonight," Eddie volunteered in an undertone when Mason left the table to visit the bathroom for a moment.

"Don't," Rose said. "He doesn't want anyone's pity. Give him a chance to ask Chelsea."

"You think she's into him?" Meredith asked, overhearing the conversation.

"_Big time,"_ Rose giggled, beckoning Chelsea over to the table before excusing herself to go to her dorm to collect books for her afternoon classes, the whole time feeling horrible she hadn't shared that one reason she wasn't interested in Mason was that she had already been spoken for.

* * *

"Mason and Chelsea are going to study together tonight," Eddie announced during their weight reps in afternoon training. While he was standing slightly apart from them, Rose felt Dimitri's satisfaction through the bond but ignored it. She was pleased for Mason. Still—Dimitri needed to learn no other man was a threat. Rose loved him and _only _him!

"Glad he asked her!" Rose said with a grin, spotting Eddie as he lifted.

"Actually, she asked him," Eddie replied. "He was moping around after you left lunch, and Chelsea asked whether he wanted to study pre-calculus with her tonight."

"She's top of the class in pre-calc…?" Rose replied.

"I don't think _Mase_ knows that!" Eddie said, happy that his best mate was moving on from his one-sided interest in Rose. Eddie smiled up at Rose from his place on the bench. "Thank you for letting him down easy…"

"He's my friend, too," Rose said with a sad shrug. "I love him. Just not in _that_ way. I want him happy…"

"He will be. He needed to know it won't be with you. That it will _never_ be with you."

Eddie stared at Rose in a way that made him wonder what he knew. But since saying anything would confirm what she couldn't speak about, Rose smiled, zipped her lip, and continued to spot for Eddie while her mind ran at a hundred miles an hour.

* * *

"Rose—can you drop by my office after you've eaten?" Alberta asked as she walked through the cafeteria at dinner time the next day.

"What have you done now?" Eddie asked facetiously.

"Yes, little dhampir, I hope you haven't been _getting into trouble?"_ Adrian said in a bawdy tone of voice. While Rose wanted to smack him, she ignored Adrian and his offensive inflection.

"It's probably about your next evaluation," Lissa said. They evaluated Novices every six months, and it was coming up to Rose's turn.

"Makes sense," Eddie said. "Alberta met with me a few days ago." He wasn't sure why he lied, other than he sensed that Adrian's interest in Rose wasn't innocent, so he felt the need to protect his friend wherever he could.

"Yeah probably," Rose replied, keeping it low key. But by the time she reached Alberta's office she was worried!

"What's up?" Rose asked as soon as she stepped into the head of Guardian's office.

"Nothing," Alberta said. "I just wanted to see how you're feeling?"

"How I'm feeling?" Rose was almost perplexed.

"Within a few short weeks, you've met your mate and discovered you're Omega. Both are big changes in how you thought your life would be. How are you going with it?" Alberta asked, not even pretending to be emotionally uninvolved right now.

Rose paused. She and Dimitri had been so focused on getting through each day, she'd not really stopped to think, so she said as much. "But so far so good."

"You care for him?" Alberta questioned. She still felt uneasy she'd all but handed Rose to Dimitri on a platter when Rose had her first estrous. It had been the best of a bad bunch of options, but what if she'd made a poor decision?

"Very much," Rose admitted with a grin. "Until it happened to me, I would never have believed in being fated to _be_ with someone. But now I do. I feel I belong to someone and they belong to me. We're starting to form a pair-bond," Rose admitted proudly with a smile. Once she got over the shock of sharing her feelings with her mate, Rose started to enjoy it. Learning they could send feelings to each other, many nights they lay on their separate beds, trading loving thoughts and feelings until they fell asleep. Yeah, it wasn't as good as falling asleep beside one another, but other than one night Dimitri had remained vigilant since their return—and vowed to be even more so Adrian was on campus.

"And he treats you well?" Alberta checked.

"He treats me like the most precious person in his world," Rose stated, meaning every word.

Alberta smiled. Rose was so smitten. Paired at seventeen is not what she would have wished for Rose, but if she was happy and in love, then that was fine. The opportunity for love and a family was more than most dhampir could hope for. If that's what Rose wanted then Alberta wanted that for her.

* * *

Adrian bided his time, asking Lissa questions when she was side-tracked. He'd already deduced Rose did not attend the Yule Ball, which was odd given it was the social event of the season, and precious else happened on campus over the Christmas period. Rose missing the opportunity to dress up and dance was out of character. However, even distracted, Lissa was smart enough to deflect specific questions about Rose, which is why Adrian hung back as Lissa and Christian, then Eddie and Meredith left dinner leaving him and Mason sitting at the cafeteria table. An unlikely couple, Adrian used this opportunity to his advantage.

Mason's interest in Rose was obvious—as was the fact Rose had side-lined him into the 'friend' category. The only place where Rose and Mason would ever be a couple was in the dhampir male's imagination. Adrian was also aware Mason considered him a rival for Rose's attention and hated him because of it. But angry people often let their guard down in unexpected ways…

"So, I bet you _loved_ dancing with Rose at the Yule Ball," Adrian sneered, attempting to raise Mason's ire. He didn't have to try too hard.

"Rose wasn't at the Yule Ball," Mason said glaring at the Royal Moroi.

"Really? I wonder why she didn't go? No one _special_ there she wanted to dance with, I guess?"

"Actually, Rose was off-campus visiting her mother," Mason grit out.

"Guardian Janine Hathaway?" Adrian said, dropping his attention from Mason altogether now he had this nugget of information. Because he knew it to be a lie. Guardian Hathaway had spent the holidays at Court with her charge Lord Szelsky. On duty at almost every function Adrian had attended, there was no way Guardian Hathaway spent the holidays with her daughter. Returning his attention to Mason, Adrian commented: "That's a pity. Was she gone long?"

"Five or six days, I think? She doesn't get along with her mom, so didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, you can choose who you want to have as a _friend_ but you can't choose your family," Adrian replied with a loaded glance.

Mason flushed before muttering under his breath, "And as Rose's _friend, _I know she wouldn't choose you to be _either!"_

* * *

By the time Thursday came around, it was as though winter break had never occurred. Rose and Eddie were settled back into training, classes were in full swing, and homework and assignments were piling up thick and fast.

Standing to one side of the gym during third period _Weight Training and Conditioning_, Dimitri watched Rose and Meredith spar. The most graceful fighter Dimitri had ever seen, despite being Omega Rose could more than hold her own in combat. Even had she not been his mate, Dimitri would have chosen her to be part of Vasilisa's guarding team.

Pushing off the wall, Dimitri wandered around the room, correcting a motion here, hanging back to check form there. He'd completed a half-circuit of the room when Townsend called out for partners to switch. Half those sparring traded with half those using the weights, pairing Rose with Shane Reyes.

"Hey Rose, long time no…" Shane's eyes met Rose's in shock. Taking a step forward, Rose noticed him take a deep sniff of the surrounding air.

"And that's not creepy!" she joked, keeping a sassy face while alarm and panic flooded her system. Dimitri had warned Rose an Alpha could smell him in her scent—indisputably marking them as mates. While she'd done her best to avoid Shane where she could, since they were in so many classes together, this had been inevitable.

Rose felt Dimitri's presence before he appeared beside them, wordlessly responding to the alarm he'd felt through their pair-bond. Looking up at her mate, it surprised Rose to see how different he looked. Taller. Stronger. Almost scarily dominant and powerful. But Dimitri wasn't looking at Rose, right now. His eyes were locked on his fellow Alpha.

"Is there a problem here, Reyes?" Dimitri asked his voice low, the threat of a growl chasing his words.

Shane glanced between Rose and Dimitri, confusion in his eyes before understanding colored his expression. Dimitri raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. At over six foot, and recently declared Alpha, Shane was no small specimen, but compared to the manly Dimitri he looked like a colt yet to grow into himself.

"Um. No. No problem Guardian Belikov," Reyes replied composing himself.

"Glad to hear it," Dimitri replied, leaning back against the wall and gesturing for Rose and Shane to spar. It was embarrassing, really, how easily Rose bettered Reyes. Light and lithe, she flitted about Reyes getting hits in left, right and center. With his bulk, Reyes could not respond as quickly as Rose moved.

"Reyes—you're not using your size to your advantage. Hathaway? You and Castile can take this afternoon off training. Reyes, meet me in the gym at five am. I'll run you through some drills and show you some tricks that will help."

Shane nodded. It wasn't a request it was an order, and they all knew it.

"Keep going, you two," Dimitri replied, before going over to watch Dean Barnes spar with Ryan Aylesworth.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Rose asked Dimitri breathlessly. The first two to arrive for the weekly Moroi Culture lesson in the smaller Moroi common room, Rose wanted to know how Dimitri's 'training' with Reyes had gone.

"Everything is fine, Roza" Dimitri replied, running his nose along the side of Rose's face and kissing her hair before purring. "He will not concern us."

"But he knows?"

"Yes, he knows. He also understands an Alpha can not choose where or when they find their mate. Don't worry my love."

The sounds of the others approaching down the hallway caused the couple to step apart—Rose to peer out the window, Dimitri to stand near the front of the room in the 'teaching' position.

"Belikov? To what do we owe the pleasure of _your_ company?" Adrian asked as he walked in with Lissa and Christian. It irritated him enough to see Rose leaving the cafeteria as he arrived; now finding her here in Belikov's company pissed him off even more.

"I am guarding Princess Dragomir this evening," Dimitri explained.

"And Belikov's been helping us more studying for Moroi Culture," Mason said, pulling out his text and placing it on the table between two chairs, before holding one chair out to Chelsea. "He really knows his stuff," Mason taunted Adrian, at that moment his dislike of the Royal Moroi overcoming his mistrust of the Alpha Guardian.

"He really has been amazing!" Meredith agreed, seating herself at the table, pulling out her text to share with Eddie. With Lissa and Christian seated, Rose wandered over to the table to sit at one of the two remaining places.

Adrian was all but shaking with fury. _He_ was the one with the exhaustive knowledge of Moroi history and politics, not that overgrown, over-muscled meat-head. Hoping that if he gave Belikov enough rope he'd hang himself, Adrian decided to be the better man and leave Dimitri to it. It didn't hurt that the only seat remaining was beside Hathaway. He lowered himself into the chair, but not before moving it as close to Rose as decorum allowed.

"So the next part of your text is…" Rose ignored Adrian, and his annoyingly close proximity, as she listened to her lover's voice discuss the early years of the Royal Court in Pennsylvania, including the Spanish Flu from 1918 to 1920 and its confluence with an outbreak of Romanian Measles.

* * *

After their two-hour study session, Dimitri had to walk Lissa back to her room and guard until Chaung relived him at midday. Mason and Eddie used the opportunity to, separately, walk Chelsea and Meredith back to the stairs leading to the female Novice dorms, so Rose found herself stuck with Adrian who insisted on doing likewise.

"You haven't told me much about your Christmas break," Adrian said, trying to extract information as he dawdled, keeping them out of the other couples' earshot.

"There's not much to tell. It's boring as hell at the Academy over Christmas."

"There's the Yule Ball," Adrian replied, getting nothing other than a shrug from Rose in reply.

"But you didn't go to that," Adrian murmured, almost to himself. "I heard you were off-campus?" Rose silently freaked out. What did Adrian know? And more to the point, what did he _want_ to know? "Why were you off-campus?" he pressed.

"I was visiting my mother," Rose said in a tone which suggested he drop it.

"No, you weren't. Your mother was at Court with Lord Szelsky. So if you weren't on campus, you weren't with her…"

Rose was freaking out. If Adrian learned she'd really left campus, and with whom, it spelled trouble for Alberta, Rose, and Dimitri.

"Fine. I didn't go off-campus. I just wanted some time to myself so I hid away in an old cabin near the edge of the wards and told everyone I went to see my mother," she lied. There were such cabins dotted around the periphery of campus. Completely falling apart, several even lacking roofs, she doubted Adrian would bother checking the veracity of her claims.

"Why did you lie to spend time alone?" Adrian asked, stopping to look at Rose.

"I just did…"

"Rose? Why did you wish to be alone?" Adrian repeated, catching her eyes and adding a decent amount of compulsion.

Rose's mouth opened, and she replied, unable to stop herself.

"Because I was in estrous."


	18. Chapter 18

Dr. Olendzki was in her office drinking herbal tea when the call came through. She tried not to drink caffeine after dinner because it kept her awake, and she needed her sleep since she never knew when it would be interrupted to tend to a patient. It had been a quiet week, considering the students and staff were all back on campus. Other than the odd headache, a few scrapes, and one sprained wrist, all was well. She should have known it was too quiet to last.

Draining her teacup, Dr. Olendzki straightened her pristine white coat and moved out to reception preparing to meet her patient.

"There's no need to manhandle me!" a familiar sarcastic voice growled. "I'm perfectly capable of walking, ya know?"

"Sorry, Novice Hathaway. The instructions from Court were that we had to bring you to the infirmary without delay," a disembodied voice said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Yeah well, you know what? Fuck that! Fuck Court and especially fuck you, Adrian!"

"Don't be like that little dhampir," Adrian replied calmly as Rose, 'escorted' by two Guardians, rounded the corner into the infirmary reception. "We're bringing you here for your own protection."

"Like anyone actually _believes_ that!" Rose spat back, furious at Adrian and indeed the whole Moroi establishment.

"Rose? Lord Ivashkov?" Dr. Olendzki greeted, moving them along the hallway into the triage room. What she had been told her over the phone seemed farfetched and fanciful, yet nonetheless, she was duty-bound to investigate it. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Dr. Olendzki, it appears Rose has presented as Omega. She spent the time after New Year hiding in a cabin on the edge of campus because she was going through estrous. You know the regulations—she must be detained and taken to Court for her own protection!"

"That's _bullshit!" _Rose shrieked. "I'm a _Beta_, you moron! You just want to take me to Court so you can try to convince me to go out with you. Well, it's not going to happen! I don't like you! I wouldn't touch you with a forty-foot pole. I wouldn't touch you with someone _else's _forty-foot pole! In fact, speaking of that pole, I have a few ideas what I'd like to…"

Dr. Olendzki put her hand up to silence Rose's verbal assault of Lord Ivashkov.

"What proof do you have to substantiate these claims?" she asked the Moroi Lord.

"Rose told me," a very smug Adrian replied.

"Like _hell _I did!" Rose snarled, trying to wrench her way out of the Guardians' grasp and smack Adrian out of the infirmary and a good way towards the weekend after next. "You just can't take no for an answer, can you pretty boy? Well fuck you—the answer is still NO! Not now. Not ever. NEVER!"

"It doesn't sound like something she confessed," Dr. Olendzki said dubiously, taking in Rose's furious expression and colorful words.

"She regretted telling me," Adrian replied, adding the tiniest bit of compulsion. Not enough to convince—just enough to add a degree of plausibility. "I explained to Rose she'd be sent to Court, and that's when she started behaving like this."

An Omega declaring so late was rare but not unheard of; and Lord Ivashkov was, unfortunately, correct. If there was any suspicion Rose was Omega she needed to go to Court—at least to be tested.

"Let me call Guardian Petrov down here. Lord Ivashkov, please wait outside."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Adrian said firmly. "My directions were to make sure Rose was detained and could not get away."

One of the Guardians nodded. "He's right, doctor. I got a call from Guardian Headquarters saying the same thing."

"And _I'm _sorry, but you have no choice. Omega or not, Rose is my patient and your presence is not helping here. If you're worried about her absconding, the Guardians can stay."

Grumbling but recognizing a fight he wouldn't win, Adrian stepped out into the hallway, keeping the only entrance to the triage room firmly in sight. As soon as Rose had spilled about her estrous, she'd tried to run, taking off towards the Moroi dorms. Adrian shouted out to two nearby Guardians to detain her, which they had. While Rose had struggled to escape, Adrian called Court explaining the situation. Finally, a Guardian had handcuffed Rose to a railing, preventing her flight. Both Guardians had wanted to radio Alberta for further instructions, but Adrian had asked their names, relaying their details to Court then asking them to wait for further instructions. Moments later Court called their cells, the Guardians tasked with getting Rose to the Academy infirmary.

"What in Vlad's name is going on here?" Alberta asked as she stormed into the infirmary headed straight to the treatment room. In her years at St. Vladimir's the Head of Guard had seen pretty much everything, but Marena Olendzki's phone call had alarmed her.

"Guardian Petrov? It's Rose. She's an Omega," Adrian Ivashkov said, standing up and intercepting the fifty-something Guardian. Alberta regularly relied on her poker face, but never so much as now.

"Pardon?" she asked, stopping to face the Royal Moroi rake.

"Novice Rose Hathaway," Adrian repeated, sounding apologetic. "She confided in me she's Omega. I'm sorry. I had to call Court, and they told me to bring her here."

Alberta humphed under her breath, suggesting she thought Adrian's claims were ridiculous. Not those about Rose being Omega—she knew that to be the truth. No, her disbelief was about Adrian claiming to be sorry.

"Wait out here," she said to Adrian, letting herself into the triage room. Inside she found Rose sitting in a chair flanked by two Academy Guardians. "Burke, Kalluk. Wait outside."

The two Guardians looked to one another uneasily. Their instructions had been clear. "We were told not to let her out of our sight," one said to Alberta regretfully.

"Fine. You can watch her through the glass in the door," Alberta dryly commented, determined to put both Guardians on permanent ward duty if they didn't step outside immediately. Once the young men left, Alberta shut the heavy door and turned to Rose.

"What happened?" she asked Rose quietly while eyeing Marena.

"Patient/physician privilege. Nothing said here will be reported to Court," the Moroi doctor assured the two dhampir. Like most of the staff who had seen her grow up from a little girl, Dr. Olendzki had a soft spot for Rose and was distressed this was happening to her.

"Adrian compelled me. He asked me where I was after New Years' Eve. I first said I was off visiting my mom, but she was at Court, so he knew I was lying. So, I told him I stayed on the edge of campus in an old cabin. I said I just wanted some time alone, but then he compelled me, and I told him I was in estrous."

"So, it's true?" Marena gasped, regarding the young woman sadly. Dhampir might hope to become Alpha, but the same was not true about being Omega. By all accounts, an Omega's life was not their own.

Rose nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. Being discovered as Omega before Dimitri could legally claim her was her worst fear come true.

"That's _all_ he knows?" Alberta asked.

"Yes. I ran, he had those two tackle me, and they brought me here. He also called Court and they're preparing a plane to take me there."

Alberta was muttering a range of colorful words under her breath. The Academy had an aircraft stationed at the airstrip most of the time. If they planned to use that, she had very little time to action anything.

"You're certain he compelled you?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Yes—not that it matters. He'll deny it, then it will be my word against his," Rose mumbled.

Alberta agreed. "If they're taking you to Court, there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"What will happen?" Rose asked, trying not to appear concerned.

"They'll test you," Marena explained. "It's a combination DNA and blood test and it will take up to a week for the results to come back. They'll detain you in the interim."

"Will they drug me?"

"Maybe it's better if they do…" Alberta remarked.

* * *

"What do you mean you had her _drugged?"_ Dimitri shouted, fighting his urge to tear apart anyone involved in this shitfest, including his supervising Guardian. His mate had been abducted, and Dimitri was adopting a take no prisoners approach with her recovery.

"As a Royal order, I couldn't stop them taking her, and Ivashkov insisted on accompanying Rose on the Academy's plane to Court. He _compelled_ information out of her—but he can't do that again if she's drugged! He doesn't yet know Rose went off campus, nor that you have claimed her. The best I could do was to have Marena sedate her and send her to Court with a female Guardian to protect her," Alberta explained to the frantic man pacing her office.

"Who did you send?" Dimitri demanded, beside himself with worry for his mate.

"Celeste Matthews. As a Guardian to the Princess, she knows Rose best. She'll keep her safe, and more to the point she'll keep Ivashkov away from her."

"What the hell do I _do?"_ Dimitri asked, his hands shaking with rage. "Ivashkov already wants her. He'll want her more now he knows she's Omega. If he's compelled Rose once, what's to say he won't do it again?!"

"You do whatever you _need_ to do to protect your mate! As of this moment, I am approving leave for you. A lot. As far as I know, you are visiting family. I'll backdate the leave application and leave it open-ended."

* * *

Dimitri was prepared to hand over most of his savings to buy Emil's motorbike, but the taciturn Guardian turned him down, despite Dimitri offering a lot more than the junker was worth. Emil did, however, offer to drive him to Billings. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Dimitri had everything important from his room packed into his duffel and was ready to go in ten minutes.

"I'm happy to pay for your time and gas," Belikov said, climbing into the passenger seat of an Academy SUV.

"No need. Alberta ordered me to drive to Billings to buy some boxes of Krispy Kremes. Since you need to go there, too, I'm happy to drop you to the airport." Dimitri hadn't said a word about why he needed to get to Billings, so it was obvious Alberta had some sense of what he intended. Without a lot of time to think it through, the initial plan was to get to Billings, get a domestic flight to Pennsylvania, then sneak into Court however he was able.

"I appreciate your help," Dimitri replied, not knowing what else to say.

"We were all young once," Emil sighed, saying nothing else during their lengthy drive.

At Billings, Dimitri boarded a flight to Williamsport Pennsylvania, the closest human airport to Court. Still a good forty minutes away from the Moroi seat of power, Dimitri would need to beg, borrow or steal transportation to the remote center of Moroi government.

Folded into his economy seat, Dimitri spent the whole flight planning how to approach things at Court. He had Celeste's number, and it would be easy enough to call her to get news about Rose, but he wasn't sure if she'd help him, and even if she would he loathed putting her in a professionally compromising situation. He kept trying to sense Rose through their bond, but it was blank, and that stressed him even more.

Dimitri felt her panic when Adrian must have cornered her. He'd called MacAllister to relieve him, but by the time he could leave his charge, and found Alberta, Rose was already en route to Court. He had sworn to protect Rose for the rest of her life, and mere days later he'd failed her. One thing was certain… When Dimitri caught up with his cousin, he was going to give him a very physical lesson about minding his own business—particularly when it came to Dimitri's mate!

* * *

Hans Croft was waiting at the Court runway for the Academy plane to land. The information received from Lord Ivashkov seemed far from credible, but given his close relationship with Her Majesty, any claim would have to be taken seriously and fully investigated. While the Omega was apparently not currently in estrous, as a precaution Croft arranged for only mated Alpha Guardians to accompany him to the plane. During a call he'd received from Alberta while the plane was in transit, she'd mentioned she'd sent a heterosexual female Guardian with the Novice, and had released that Guardian to stay with her at least until they received the test results.

Watching as the plane lined up with the runway, the small aircraft drifted toward the ground where it touched down effortlessly, tires hitting the runway with a small whisper of smoke. Walking to the door once the plane had taxied across to the terminal, Croft climbed the steps onboard.

"Lord Ivashkov," Croft greeted coolly. He'd never warmed to the Queen's nephew. Still, he liked his job, so Hans was unfailingly civil.

"Guardian Croft," Adrian replied, charm itself. "I'll carry Rose to the vehicle." Pointing to a small brunette buckled into a window seat, it was obvious she'd been sedated and wouldn't be walking anywhere. Beside her, a twenty-something female Guardian bristled at Adrian's words.

"That won't be necessary, thank you Lord Ivashkov. In fact, we'll take her from here," Croft replied.

"It's no bother. I'd like to make sure she's comfortable and safe."

"I understand, but it isn't appropriate. You'll be happy to know Guardian…?"

"Matthews," Celeste supplied, responding to Croft's look.

"Matthews and another Guardian will tend to Novice Hathaway during her stay. She'll be perfectly safe with them."

Adrian kept a nonchalant façade, but he was fuming. He'd assumed he'd be helping to look after and entertain Rose. It would be so much easier to seduce her if he was the one she spent most of her time with. Other people caring for her had not crossed his mind.

"I'll have to talk to Aunty. She might want Rose to stay as a guest at the palace… She'll be more comfortable there." And it would give Rose a taste of what she would enjoy as the wife of a prominent, wealthy and very well-connected Royal Moroi, Adrian mused.

"Her Majesty has already given me specific orders regarding where, and with whom, Novice Hathaway is to stay," Croft said, declaring the matter closed.

"I still think she'd be happiest staying with people she knows," Adrian argued, confident he could convince his great-aunt to agree, particularly once he explained his interest in the Omega beauty.

"Indeed. Which is why, besides Guardian Matthews, during Novice Hathaway's stay she'll be attended by her mother."

* * *

Arriving in Williamsport, Dimitri caught a cab downtown before looking around for a vehicle to 'borrow.' Avoiding the colleges, he found a parking lot behind an all-day bar, choosing a nondescript car that would not attract attention. Vowing to return it, if he could, Dimitri had the ignition casing off and hot-wired the vehicle, putting it into drive and pulling out onto the main drag, headed north toward Court.

Although he'd stopped at Court on his way to St. Vladimir's, it would be Dimitri's first time approaching it by road. In some ways, arriving at Court during daylight hours was a good thing. There'd be fewer Guardians working, and no Moroi around, which would make getting into Court undetected easier. Well—as easy at breaking into a heavily guarded facility in the middle of nowhere could be.

As he drove, Dimitri ran through the possibilities. He could scale the perimeter fence and double fenced ward line, but even in daylight, he was likely to be seen. Another option was to try to trick his way in, however, that was every bit as dangerous as his first idea. His final option was to get help from the inside—but since he only knew two people at Court, his options were limited; Matthews or Croft. Pulling out his cell he dialed Celeste, putting the phone on speaker and resting it on his lap.

"Hey MacAllister," she greeted, picking up on the first ring. "I can't talk right now 'cos I'm at Court and busy with something. Can I call you back in ten or fifteen?"

"Sure," Dimitri said, appreciating Celeste must be with other people and couldn't talk. That she'd called him MacAllister hinted she had at least some clue of why he was calling. "Call me back on this number."

* * *

"Just put her down on the bed," Croft ordered Lund, a recently mated English Alpha, pointing to the double bed in the comfortably appointed room. Celeste followed carrying a duffel of Rose's belongings and her own hastily packed bag. When Alberta called to strong-arm her into a gig accompanying a potential Omega to Court, Celeste wasn't thrilled. Hand-holding some sophomore during estrous held _no_ appeal. Finding out it was _Rose_ changed things a lot.

At first, she'd wondered whether _that's_ why Belikov was interested in Rose, but she quickly ruled it out. If it was just sex, they wouldn't be sneaking around and making eyes at one another. If there was something between Belikov and Hathaway it was something more.

Since she liked Rose and guarding a dhampir not in estrous should be easy enough, Celeste was quite happy with her duties for the next week. Indeed, learning the esteemed Guardian Janine Hathaway would stay with them just made it sweeter. The woman was a legend, and Celeste was fangirling at the prospect!

"Dr. Olendzki said she'd be out for about twelve hours," Celeste explained, taking Rose's shoes off and checking she was comfortable. "It's been five, so don't expect much until the morning." She was about to continue when her cell rang. Checking the display, she saw it was Belikov. By now he must know Rose was at Court. Pretending it was MacAllister she made short work of the call, saying she'd call back shortly.

Croft asked Celeste to step outside, leaving the Guardians to watch over Rose. He didn't talk until they were outside in a rose garden.

"Who was that?" Croft asked.

"Just a colleague from St. Vlad's," Celeste answered, grateful she didn't have to lie outright.

"Belikov?" he asked.

"Yes…" Celeste replied, feeling like absolute shit. She'd help Rose and Dimitri wherever she could, but she wouldn't lie to Court's Chief Guardian. She couldn't risk her career.

"Humph. It figures. She reeks of an Alpha. I scented it the moment I stepped onto the plane."


	19. Chapter 19

A black SUV pulled up beside the car Dimitri had stolen. He was parked ten minutes outside Court and was waiting for Celeste. When she'd called back, she reassured Dimitri that Rose was sedated and resting comfortably in a room in Guest Quarters. She hadn't asked about his interest, nor commented when he revealed he was just outside Court. Instead, she promised to come and collect him. So it was a complete surprise when Guardian Croft stepped out of the vehicle.

"I was expecting Matthews," Dimitri said, giving nothing else away.

"She's with Novice Hathaway," Hans explained. "Let's hide this," he said gesturing to Dimitri's stolen car. As unlikely as it was that a human would chance along the lonely road that only lead to Court, Guardians frequently traveled this road and were an observant bunch, so it was prudent to conceal the vehicle just in case. Reaching into the cabin, Croft released the park brake and put the car into neutral. The two Alphas pushed it down the small embankment and behind a conveniently situated thicket of trees. Dimitri could collect the car later, but for the time being, it was out of sight.

"So, Hathaway is Omega?" Croft said as the two walked back to the Court-issued SUV.

"Yes," Dimitri replied. There was no point lying—the tests would come back positive. "She had her first estrous at New Year."

"And you know this because…?"

"She's my mate. I knew we were mates from the moment I saw her. She's not yet eighteen, so we were taking it slow, but then she started going into estrous."

"You claimed her?" Croft asked, perturbed that Belikov might have taken advantage of Rose while she was in a vulnerable state.

"I did. _Before_ her estrous. We'd already discussed bonding once she was eighteen. Her estrous pushed things forward a bit. She was still herself when I claimed her. I wasn't willing to claim her if she wasn't absolutely sure."

"You're _positive _she's your mate? Her estrous scent didn't overcome you?" Croft asked, recalling his attraction to his own mate Mirabelle. From the first second they'd met, he knew he was hers and vice versa.

"We've already formed a pair-bond," Dimitri proudly replied. It was the ultimate proof a pair were meant to be. "It's only been two weeks, but we can already feel one another's emotions."

"She's drugged, right now, which is why you can't sense her," Croft explained, recognizing the young man would be panicked. "Matthews is with her, and I have mated Alphas guarding her door." Croft left the rest unspoken. They both understood mated Alpha would be disinterested in anyone other than their own mate, and would recognize another Alpha as part of her scent, so would pose no threat.

"What will happen?" Dimitri asked.

"They'll test her. If she's Omega, they will detain her at Court until she marries."

"But she's my _mate!"_ Dimitri shouted. "We're bonded!"

"I appreciate that. But since she's not eighteen, they won't recognize that."

"But surely once she's eighteen they can't detain her? She's a legal adult then."

"They can and will detain her if they deem it 'for her own protection.'"

"That's a very broad term," Dimitri said, freaking out.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Guardian Matthews?" Rose asked, opening her eyes and seeing the familiar Guardian sitting in a chair reading a book. A large, pleasant room, Rose found herself on a massive and comfortable bed wearing the clothes she'd had on hours ago.

"Hey, you're awake!" Celeste said. "I wasn't expecting you to wake for another few hours."

"Um ok. What are you doing here?" Rose looked around a bit more. "And where _is_ here?"

"Oh, right. We're in Guest Accommodations at Court. Alberta told me there was a thought you might be Omega and had to come to Court for testing. She sent me with you so you wouldn't be alone with Lord Ivashkov."

"Let me guess—he came back to Court with me?" Rose growled, not in the least bit surprised. He was, after all, the reason Dr. Olendzki sedated her in the first place. There simply weren't enough words in the English language to describe how much Rose hated Adrian right now. Before now, she had felt annoyed and irritated by his repeated attentions, but she could mostly ignore them, and him. Now she wanted to beat the living hell out of the dude.

"Yes. But I made sure he was nowhere near you," Celeste promised. "Guardian Croft met the plane and brought us here. I'll be staying with you until the test results come back. Your mother is finishing her shift, then she will be here to attend to you, too."

"My _mother?"_ Rose asked, surprised. It had been a few years since she'd seen Janine, and even then, it had only been for a few days. "Does attend mean guard?"

"No. There are Guardians in the hallway outside doing that," Celeste said apologetically. "Your mom and I are here to keep you company and to make sure you're not harassed or pressured."

Grunting in acknowledgment, Rose climbed off the bed, letting herself into the attached bathroom. Celeste was in the lounge room when she came back out.

"I packed what I thought you'd need," Celeste said, pointing to Rose's duffel. "Alberta said she'll send anything I missed." Riffling through the bag, Rose was pleased to see Celeste had packed the essentials.

"Does anyone know where I am?" Rose asked casually, trying not to give too much away. She had no idea if Dimitri knew she was not on campus, or if their bond would work from so far away, but she immediately projected strong loving feelings to him. Moments later she felt relief, love, and determination returned through the bond. Trying not to read too much into it, she was hoping it meant he knew they had taken her.

"Alberta was going to tell Lissa, and Guardian Belikov knows they brought you here."

* * *

It was the middle of the Moroi night by the time they landed and settled at Court. While Adrian's childhood room in his parents' house at Court was available, he far preferred the luxury and convenience of his apartment in the palace. A gift from Aunt Tatiana when he turned eighteen, if Adrian were at Court, that was where he stayed.

The perfect 'bachelor pad,' spread over three levels, the residence boasted three bedrooms, three and a half baths, two large living spaces, a sitting room, kitchen, its own private entrance, and courtyard. One of a row of apartments along the rear edge of the palace accessed via a discreet laneway, mistresses of the King once occupied them. Now Aunt Tatiana was in power, only two were used; Adrian's and the one inhabited by Tatiana's lover, Ambrose.

In his late thirties, Ambrose was brought to Court when he declared Omega at fifteen. Female Omega were sought after status symbols as wives, and to some extent, the same was true for Omega males. Gay Omega males invariably became long-term lovers of prominent Royal Moroi men. Being heterosexual, this option was not available to Ambrose. In a shameful display of double standards typical amongst Roya Moroi, men could openly have mistresses or long-term lovers, male or female, while Royal Moroi wives were defined by their husbands and children. They were expected to remain conspicuously monogamous and faithful.

With little opportunity for a relationship, Ambrose started work as an apprentice at Court's premier hairdresser and spa before attracting the attention of Her Majesty. What started as friendship soon morphed into more. As the reigning monarch, numerous suitors had courted Tatiana over the years. Her recognition that they cared more for her status and connections than her as a person had prompted her decision to rule alone. Meeting Ambrose, Tatiana decided being unmarried didn't have to mean being unsatisfied. Accordingly, for the last twenty years, Ambrose had served as Tatiana's lover, confidant, and good friend.

Stepping into his apartment, not for the first time, Adrian thought it was the ideal design. The ground floor housed the essentials; laneway entrance, powder room, a large bedroom with attached bathroom, kitchen, and a living room opening out onto his secluded private courtyard with hot tub. Most of the women he brought here saw nothing beyond this level. The next level up contained another bedroom, bathroom and larger living space with a bar and an expansive window opening onto a space to paint. When Adrian was here alone, that was where he would hang out.

The top level had the largest bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet, and a sitting room. The sitting room had the only door into the palace—opening out onto a long corridor on the third floor. No one accessed that level other than Adrian and, when she wanted to visit him, Aunt Tatiana. Flopping onto his bed, Adrian thought he would miss this apartment when he had to give it up. It would be all right for a young married couple, he considered. There was plenty of room. But once Rose was pregnant, they'd need to move to somewhere larger. Perhaps they could remodel and incorporate the vacant apartment next door so there was room for a nursery and staff? He'd have to ask Aunt Tatiana about it in the morning, Adrian thought shucking off his shoes and clothes and flicking the bedclothes over himself.

* * *

"Novice Hathaway? My name is Dr. Bojarovski," a pleasant-looking Moroi in her late forties introduced herself. "I'm here today to take your blood and a DNA sample to test if you are an Omega. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I have a choice about this?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied giving Rose a tight smile. "I'd prefer to take the samples with your permission, but if you need to be restrained, you will be."

Rose could see the sympathy in the older woman's eyes. Whatever her opinion, she was here with a job to do and Rose saw no reason to make it more difficult than it had to be given the outcome would be the same either way.

"Ok then. What do you need me to do?"

"Let's take the swab for the DNA test first," Dr. Bojarovski said, donning a pair of gloves before opening a plastic vial with a Q-Tip sort of thing in it. "This is just a cheek swab. It's completely painless."

Opening her mouth and allowing the doctor to swab the inside of her cheek, the whole thing was done in seconds. Placing the Q-Tip back into the container, the tube was carefully labeled and placed into the doctor's bag.

"The second part is a blood test. It will test various hormones in your blood."

"Can you add other tests?" Rose asked. She hated having blood taken, so if it had to occur, she might as well get _everything_ done at the same time. "I'm due for my yearly health assessment and I hate needles…"

"Sure thing," Dr. Bojarovski replied with a grin. "I'll run the usual screen for you."

"Thanks," Rose said, turning away as the doctor found a vein, swabbed the site with an alcohol wipe and applied the tourniquet. Biting her lip as the needle pierced her skin once it was in Rose turned to watch the red spurt of blood fill each of the vials.

"All done," the doctor said, labeling the tubes and placing them within her bag. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can I have a repeat prescription for the pill? I only have a few weeks supply left, and I need to time my period around my training schedule."

"Yes. I heard you had been training to be a Guardian," the doctor said, her voice making it sound as though it was now a past endeavor.

"And I intend to keep training, so I'd appreciate a repeat prescription."

"Of course. You need to understand being on the pill will not delay or diminish your estrous. There are drugs that can do that, however, we can talk about how to access those once it's established you are Omega."

* * *

Seated in the back of Croft's SUV, Dimitri had no option other than to trust the Chief Guardian. Appreciating he needed to lie low at Court until he could work out how to rescue his mate, Croft's offer to stay with him and his wife Mirabelle was Dimitri's only option. The guy could have abandoned him—hell… he could have had him _arrested_—yet he'd offered a safe place to stay at Court, even smuggling him in over the border so there'd be no record he was ever there.

"Guardian Croft, Sir!" one of the Guardians on gate duty greeted, not daring to perform the standard vehicle search when it was his commanding officer coming through the checkpoint.

"All well?" Croft asked.

"Quiet," the Guardian confirmed. "Yours has been the only vehicle in and out."

"Ok. Keep watch then."

Driving through Court at three pm, there was little to see through the heavily tinted black windows. Other than dhampir service workers and a few Guardians, the place was deserted. After a long shift, flying to Pennsylvania, then driving to Court, Dimitri was bone tired. All he wanted was to crawl into bed with his gorgeous mate, but that would not happen. Still—he was here not too far away from his beloved, and if what Croft had to say was true, she was safe in a suite at Guest Quarters with Matthews.

"I understand you want to see Rose. I'll organize something as soon as I can. In the meantime, you're welcome at ours." Croft paused as he struggled to put his next request into words. "Mirabelle likes to keep a _very clean_ house, so please do your utmost to be a neat and tidy guest." Croft looked embarrassed, but Belikov understood. A man did what he needed to keep his mate happy.

"Until my nephew arrived, I was the only male in a household of five women. I promise you, the toilet seat is NEVER up, I know how to be neat, and how to disappear when required," Dimitri said with a soft chuckle, thinking about his home in Russia. "I very much appreciate your help," he added, unable to articulate just how worried he was about Roza.

"She's your mate," Croft replied simply. "Any bonded Alpha understands that."

* * *

"Adrian. I'd say I was _surprised_ to see you, yet I'm not. I heard you've brought your little Omega to Court?"

Her Majesty Queen Tatiana regally lowered herself into a chair in Adrian's sitting room, choosing to ignore her great-nephew's slightly disheveled appearance. Relatively adept at appearing composed with little sleep, despite less than a handful of hours repose, Adrian had thrown on some clothes and endeavored to be awake enough to receive Her Majesty.

"Not _my_ Omega, yet. But I'd like her to be," he said respectfully.

Tatiana raised an artful eyebrow, her interest piqued.

"She fascinates me. Even before I knew she was Omega, she intrigued me. She's beautiful. Smart, too."

"Is she attracted to you?"

"Not yet, but she will be."

Tatiana's forehead furrowed. Adrian had never shown more than a passing interest in any young woman—and no one she considered suitable. Indeed, she and his mother Daniella were despairing he'd ever find a nice Royal girl and settle down. While a dhampir was not what she'd choose for her great-nephew, an Omega was acceptable given the offspring would be Moroi. "You're really like this girl?"

"She's the one I want," Adrian replied with steely determination.

* * *

"So now the doctor has been, what am I meant to _do_ all day?" Rose asked, flicking through the cable channels on offer. Used to a high amount of exercise every day, hours spent doing nothing irritated the hell out of her. "Am I allowed to train? Surely there must a gym around here somewhere?"

Their breakfast had appeared promptly at eight pm, and neither Rose nor Celeste could complain about the quantity or quality. The doctor had arrived at half-past-nine, and now at ten-thirty Rose was bored.

"I'm not sure. Croft said he'd be over before lunch today, and your mother should be here soon."

"Oh joy," Rose muttered. If she had to spend a whole week with Janine in a small suite of rooms without respite, one of them would probably be dead by the end. Not that Janine's movements were likely to be curtailed. No. That joy was likely Rose's alone! She was working herself up about it when there was a knock at the door. Gesturing for Rose to remain seated, Celeste opened the door to Guardian Croft.

"Matthews. Novice Hathaway. I hope you've found the accommodations comfortable? Is there anything you need?"

"Other than my freedom?" Rose snarked, feeling particularly out of sorts.

"Well, perhaps I can help with that. I know being cooped up here is not much fun. My wife, Mirabelle, thought you might like to join us for lunch? I'm not working today, but we can talk over lunch and it will allow me to go through what's likely to happen."

Rose would be just as happy to give lunch a miss, but since Croft was in charge of all Guardians, including allocations, it didn't hurt to seem to be compliant. "Sure. I can do that."

"I'd invite you to join us, Guardian Matthews, but I expect Guardian Hathaway will be here soon and you two should run through how you intend to manage things." Croft wasn't rude, but he certainly wasn't inclusive. However, Celeste took it in her stride.

"Of course. What time should I expect Novice Hathaway to return?"

"She'll be back before dinner," Croft replied. "Shall we Novice Hathaway?" he asked before suggesting Rose wear a coat.

Surrendering herself to hours in Croft and his wife's company, Rose thought it rated only marginally better than hanging out with Adrian. At least Croft couldn't compel her—and there was something to be said for seeing how a married Guardian couple worked. At least Rose assumed Croft's wife was a Guardian.

"Um… Mrs. Croft? Is she a Guardian, too?" Rose asked as Croft directed her to a black SUV with the darkest window tint she had ever seen.

"Mirabelle and yes. She's worked at Court since we married. However, mine is a demanding job with long hours, so a lot of the household duties fall to her. She's taken a few months off to relax and recharge." Croft didn't meet Rose's eyes when he said this, so there was obviously more to it—not that Rose expected the older Alpha to confide his private business to her.

"It must be hard for her. There aren't many married female Guardians," Rose mused, thinking about her own future.

"It can pose problems," Croft admitted. Before long, they were pulling up in front of an immaculate double fronted two-story terrace home. Despite the snow, the front path was clear and salted, and there was a cheery light peeking around the edge of the blinds. "It's a pity you're here in Winter," Croft said as they climbed the stairs to the porch. "Mirabelle has a real green thumb; the garden looks much better in Spring."

The warmth of the house enveloped Rose as soon as Croft opened the door. Taking Rose's coat and asking her to remove her shoes before offering her a pair of house slippers, they stepped into a spotless front room with a roaring fireplace. The small room was beautiful, as was the dhampir in her early thirties who was waiting to greet her. Younger than she'd expected, Croft introduced the blonde with brown eyes as his wife, Mirabelle.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me over today," Rose said, noticing the unmistakable smell of a roast cooking.

"It's no bother. When I heard about your situation, I said to Hans we had to have you over as soon as possible."

"It's very kind of you…"

"Not at all. Now Hans needs to help me in the kitchen. Lunch will be ready in an hour, but before that, there's someone else joining us for lunch today. I take it he needs no introduction…"

Rose's heart sank. So this was all a ploy to get her somewhere socially with Adrian. Rose heard footsteps on the staircase and was about to unleash a mouthful of vitriol when she saw who was making their way downstairs.

"Comrade?!" Rose said, racing to the stairs and flinging herself into his arms as soon as he reached the bottom.

"I'm here, Roza. I'm here."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Hans asked Mirabelle, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Six months ago, Hans insisted Mirabelle take leave from work. Seeing one too many Strigoi attacks, she'd been physically and emotionally exhausted. For weeks she'd barely left their bed, him joining her whenever he could. Now recovered, Hans was more protective of her than ever. "I promise Belikov won't stay with us long. If having him here stresses you out…"

"It doesn't," Mirabelle said, spinning in Hans' arms and stroking his face, purring softly. "They seem like such a sweet young couple. What's happening to them isn't fair - they don't deserve it!"

"They don't," Hans agreed. A lot of what happened to dhampir wasn't fair or just, but the treatment of Omega stood out as particularly abhorrent. Once a dhampir declared as Omega, their life ceased to be their own. Considered incapable of managing their own affairs, they were brought to Court and kept there until coerced into accepting a union with an eligible Royal Moroi. A prize amongst Moroi men, Omega were courted by the crème de la crème of Royals.

Never, as far as Hans understood, had an Omega been the mate of an Alpha – which is what made this situation even more difficult. As a mated Alpha, Croft understood how deep the bond between mates ran. He would do anything… _anything… _to protect Mirabelle if circumstances required it, which is why he felt so sympathetic to Belikov and Hathaway's current situation.

"What do you think will happen?" Mirabelle asked, leaning her cheek against Hans' chest and purring. He was the perfect height that her head rested above his heart.

"They'll keep her and try to convince her to marry a Royal. Probably Adrian Ivashkov."

"That's _barbaric!_ Rose and Dimitri are bonded and in love! Oh, Hans! You can't let this happen! It's too horrible to contemplate!" Mirabelle said, getting distressed.

"There's a limit to what I can do. I can't be _seen_ to be helping the couple," Hans said before purring deeply. He didn't want anything or anyone upsetting his mate.

"I understand that. But you'll come up with something. You always do."

* * *

"You're here!" Rose sighed, lying cuddled in Dimitri's embrace in Hans and Mirabelle Croft's spare room.

"I'll always come for you, Roza," Dimitri said, wrapped around his mate, inhaling her scent. It hadn't been that long since he'd seen her at the Academy, yet it seemed like forever.

"I was so scared! Who knows you're here?"

"Hans, Mirabelle, and Celeste. Alberta suspects it, but the official word is that I am on leave visiting my family. Again. How has everything been so far?"

"Fine. It's just been me and Celeste, then Croft came to bring me here."

"Are you guarded?"

"Only the corridor outside the unit. Celeste and I are the only ones in the suite, so far, but my mother is joining us from today."

"That's good," Dimitri said, running his fingers through Rose's hair. He'd been so stressed, but the physical contact was going a long way to calming him down.

"Is it? I haven't seen her in years…"

"If they're allowing you your mother, it suggests they intend to treat you well. Your mother won't allow you to be taken advantage of."

"I wish I could believe that," Rose said in a small voice. It had been so long since Rose had seen Janine, she had no idea of what her mother would or wouldn't allow. Guardian Janine Hathaway's sense of duty and rigid adherence to the idea that 'they came first' was legendary. For all Rose knew, they might situate Janine with her to pressure her into a Royal Moroi marriage. Not that that would happen. Rose would take off into the human world before she allowed herself to be forced into any relationship that wasn't with Dimitri.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, looking at Dimitri.

"I'm not sure yet. I get the sense it will have to be fast. I guess the question is what are you willing to endure? What if we have to leave the Moroi world?" Dimitri asked, echoing her previous thoughts.

"If it's with you then we'll manage," Rose said, knowing it to be the truth. She would miss her best friend horribly, but her allegiance, first and foremost, was to her mate. "How long can you stay here?"

"Not long. A day or two at most? Croft is seriously sticking his neck out for me."

"But you've done nothing wrong! What does it _matter_ if anyone knows you're here?" Rose asked.

"They won't let me see you and, for now, they don't appreciate you're claimed. I have a few ideas, but I need to talk them through with Croft."

"How will you get word to me?"

"I can call Celeste, but it's probably best I get Croft to pass along messages," Dimitri said with a sigh. "Perhaps Mirabelle could bump into your Mom or Celeste out shopping?"

"I still can't believe you're here! You followed me!"

"We belong together, Roza. I'll follow you anywhere!"

Conscious they were in another couple's home, despite lying on the bed they went no further than reassuring cuddles and kisses. Rose shared everything from the moment she'd left their study session through to when he'd walked down the stairs and then Dimitri did likewise. Then they lay there purring to one another, relishing the chance to just hold one another close.

After an hour they heard footsteps on the stairs, and a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dimitri said, releasing Rose from his arms and letting her stand, then following her. The coverlet was still on the bed and they were both clothed. Mirabelle smiled at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you – I am sure you both have so much to talk about. Lunch is ready – beef roast."

"Thank you. It smells _amazing!_ I haven't had a roast since my best friend's parents died," Rose said.

"Ahh yes. You're at St. Vladimir's, right?" Mirabelle said as Rose and Dimitri followed her downstairs. "I studied there, too. I take it the food hasn't improved?"

"Hard to say. It's difficult to imagine it being worse, but I suppose _anything_ is possible," Rose said with a giggle that went _straight _to Dimitri's cock. "Monday is pasta day, Tuesday is pizza but there's always more dough than topping, Wednesday is…"

"Fried potatoes, chicken nuggets, and cheesy breadsticks, Thursday is macaroni and cheese and hot dogs and Friday is meatballs or fried rice?" Mirabelle completed.

"Bastards!" Rose said before apologizing for her language. "They haven't changed the menu in what…Ten years?!"

Mirabelle laughed. "You flatter me. I'm thirty-two; I left St. Vlad's fourteen years ago."

"And I doubt they've cooked a roast since," Rose said causing her and Mirabelle to titter.

Lunch ended up being a surprisingly pleasant affair. The food was plentiful and delicious. After a delicious dessert of apple crumble, the two couples retired to the Croft's small but immaculately appointed front room, sitting in front of a roaring fire.

"What should Rose expect?" Dimitri said, bring up the subject that, until now, they had avoided.

"I'm not entirely sure. To my knowledge, an Alpha/Omega pairing is a first. If past precedent is any indication, they will detain Rose. They _claim_ not to drug single Omega outside their estrous, but I'd be suspicious about the food. Somehow Omega seem a little _too_ complacent about their fate," he explained. "I'd be worried about being overheard in the suite, too. With other Omega, it's started out slow. A lunch invitation with one or two Royal Moroi men present. After that it escalates until they were invited to every party of the season, ending with the announcement of an engagement."

"But I don't _want_ that! I already consider myself married to Dimitri," Rose said, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to rearrange the cushions on the Croft's sofa to make herself more comfortable. Mirabelle observed her sympathetically. The poor thing was trying to fashion a nest – and no wonder given the stress she must be going through!

"Do you suspect Lord Ivashkov will try and compel you again?" Hans asked. "You said, so far, his information is limited."

"I'm sure he will," Rose replied, her heart sinking.

"Then make sure you are never alone with him. Share your concerns with Matthews and your mother so they are vigilant. That, so far, he is unaware of your connection with Belikov is an advantage here."

"He's the Queen's great-nephew. He can do whatever he wants, and she'll protect him," Rose grumbled.

"You're probably right," Croft said, outlining several ideas.

* * *

"I love you so much," Dimitri groaned when it was time for Rose to return to Guest Quarters after lunch. Wrapping her in his arms, he didn't want to let go.

"I love you too, Comrade," Rose replied, almost shy which was silly considering she was bonded to this man.

"As soon as you get the message, be ready. We might only get one shot at this."

"I'll be ready," Rose promised, kissing her man one last time before they headed downstairs. Rose thanked Mirabelle for her hospitality, accepting a backpack filled with plastic containers of leftovers before switching her slippers for her shoes and putting on her coat. After seeing then having to leave Dimitri, she felt worse after lunch than she had before.

"Try not to worry," Croft consoled as he drove her back to her suite in Guest Accommodations. "He won't let you stay there, long."

* * *

The tension when Rose walked into the suite in Guest Accommodations was so thick you could pierce it with a stake. Understandable, given Adrian Ivashkov sat on one sofa attempting to make polite conversation with Guardian Janine Hathaway as Celeste watched on.

"Rosemarie!" Janine greeted, plastering a smile onto her face as she stood to greet her only child. "I was wondering when you'd get back." Mother and daughter embraced, although the latter could feel the rigid tension in her mother's body.

"Hi, Mom. Just let me put my bag down," she said, disappearing into her room to drop off the backpack filled with the leftovers Mirabelle had prepared for them. Stepping back into the living room she noticed Adrian and Celeste were sitting in stony silence.

"So, Rose. I thought I'd see how you're settling in," Adrian said giving Rose a tentative smile that she met with a sarcastic eye-roll. "There's so much to see and do at Court – I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"I wouldn't know. Apparently, I will be locked in here."

"Not at all. I'll come to take you out every day, I promise," Adrian replied attempting his most winsome smile.

"Don't waste your time. I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"I hope you change your mind."

"Don't hold your breath. Now if that's all I'm going to go have a rest," Rose said, standing up and moving to her bedroom, pointedly closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ivashkov," Janine apologized. "Just give her some time – I'll try to talk her around." After a few minutes, Rose heard the door to their suite open then close.

"Rosemarie?" Janine said knocking on her door. "I'd like to speak with you."

"What if I don't want to speak with you?" she answered petulantly. She should have known better than to think Janine would be on her side!

Her mother opened the door, before saying forcefully: "Take a seat!"

"I'd rather stand."

"And I said SIT," Janine said in a fierce voice, pushing Rose down by the shoulder until she was seated on the bed – at the same time pushing a note into her hand.

_Room probably bugged. We'll talk later._

Croft had intimated the same, so Rose nodded to show she understood.

"Rosemarie, I don't like the way you spoke to Lord Ivashkov. I understand you're angry, but he's only trying to help you."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just don't want to give him any encouragement. The guy is a creep. At St. Vlad's he was always following me around and trying to ask me out even after I made it clear I'm not interested. I don't like him or enjoy his company and I'd rather sit here than have to go anywhere with him."

"I think you'll change your mind. In the meantime, make sure you keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Fine. Are we done?"

"For now. Dinner will be here soon, then I thought I'd go for a walk if you'd like to join me?"

"Sure. I'm going to lie down now. Get me when dinner arrives."

* * *

"We don't have long. What's going on?" Janine asked in an undertone as they walked in the sunlight after dinner, followed at a distance by two Guardians. "Are you really Omega?"

Rose considered her options. Her mother giving her the note hinted she was on her side, but they'd never had a loving, trusting relationship. She didn't know what to expect of her.

"Yes. I had _no idea. _I had my first estrous at New Year."

"Who knows? For sure?"

"Alberta and Lissa," Rose replied, lying by omission.

"No one else?" Janine probed.

"Can we talk about that later?" Rose prevaricated. She wasn't ready to tell her mother about Dimitri given this was the first time they'd spoken in years! "What's going to happen?"

Janine checked they would not be overheard. "I asked around and what I've learned is alarming. The suite we're in is likely to be bugged, so watch what you say. There's also a good chance that the food we're eating has a sedative in it to make you more compliant. Celeste and I will bring you in food where we can, but it's important you eat as little as possible of what they provide."

Rose nodded. Mirabelle had insisted on packing all the leftovers from their roast lunch, and she'd consumed a serve for dinner. Hopefully, Croft could continue to bring in clean food.

"What happens when the tests come back?"

"I'm hoping we won't have to find out. I'm not sure how, but you need to be out of Court before it's proven you're Omega. Once they're sure, you will be drugged and coerced into marriage – probably to Ivashkov. I know you've barely left the Academy, but do you think you could survive in the human world? At least for a while?"

"It's something I've considered," Rose admitted.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Janine said, grasping her daughter's hand and pulling her into a hug.

"I had one idea…" Rose said, hesitant to ask so much of her mother. "What if I married? Not Ivashkov. Someone else I mean?"

"By the time your eighteenth rolls around, you'll be so drugged you'd agree to marry a lamppost," Janine argued, "and you can guarantee they won't let you near anyone other than a Royal Moroi man."

"I know. What if I married before I turned eighteen? I can do it with parental permission…"

"Do you have someone in mind?" Janine asked, eyeing Rose speculatively.

"I might… If I had your permission I could marry, and then there'd be no argument about the whole thing."

"But are you ready to marry? It's a lifelong commitment and one that shouldn't be made lightly. It's also not fair to ask a man to marry you only to avoid marriage to another."

"It wouldn't be like that. I love him and he loves me. We'd be marrying because we wanted to."

Janine looked troubled. "He knows about you being Omega?"

"Yes. He's willing to go into the human world with me if that's what it takes."

"Are you _certain _Rosemarie?"

"He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'd rather die than be forced to marry Adrian or some other Moroi guy."

"It would mean going up against the establishment. _Both_ of you. And if they proved I helped you escape or signed for you to marry; I could kiss my career goodbye… Of course, I'm not your _only_ parent…"

Rose nearly fell over in shock. For years she'd asked about her male parent, only to be redirected or rebuffed. It was hard to believe Janine was now prepared to discuss him.

"I'm not sure if your father would sign for you to _marry,_ but he would protect you – even against Her Majesty herself."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "My whole future is riding on this."

"I'm certain, Rosemarie. Your father is… unconventional… but a _particularly_ powerful man. Despite being Moroi, he despises the establishment, and all it stands for. He'd like nothing more than to stick it to Court by defending his only bairn."

"He knows about me?"

"He does. He's met you a few times when you were very small. There's a lot to explain, and no time to do it. Just trust me when I say he'll be over the moon to help you."

"Ok. So how do we do this?"

* * *

"Rose! I have to say it surprised me to get your invitation to dine together," Adrian said, showing up for dinner the following evening wearing jeans and a light-knit sweater and carrying some beautiful roses. Typical! It didn't take a genius to appreciate that a woman called Rose may well favor a different flower.

"Thank you. Mom said I'd been too hard on you and convinced me to give you another chance," she replied, referencing the huge argument that had no doubt been eavesdropped the previous night.

"Whatever the reason, I'm delighted to join three lovely ladies for dinner."

"Actually, Mom's gone out, so it's just you, me and Celeste."

Lord Ivashkov's face hid nothing. It was clear he was devising ways to rid them of Matthew's company.

"I'm not prepared to meet with you without another person present. I'm sure you understand?" With her eyes locked on Adrian's, he had the good grace to blush. Last time they'd been alone, he'd _compelled_ her!

"Absolutely! Aren't I the lucky one having dinner with two beautiful dhampir ladies?" Adrian remarked, laying it on thick. Rose wanted to roll her eyes – and Celeste did, behind the Moroi Lord's back.

"Yes, well. Let me put these in water," Rose said, digging through the tiny kitchenette cupboards until she found a water jug that could be used for a vase. Taking her time arranging the flowers into an artful display, Rose could eventually put it off no longer so returned to sit on the sofa beside Celeste, facing Adrian.

"So, did you go out today?" Adrian asked Rose, although he already knew the answer. The suite had listening equipment installed, so he knew Rose, Janine and Celeste had spent most of the day at home watching cable. Celeste had gone out to shop for clothes, and Janine had arranged to meet a colleague for an early dinner but would be back by eight am.

"Nope," Rose said, popping the p. "I hung out and watched cable. It was _great!_ We don't have a TV in the dhampir dorms, so it's a real novelty!"

Adrian grinned. He'd hoped the luxuries at Court would be an inducement, and so far, so good! He didn't know most of the time had been spent with Rose and Janine scribbling notes to one another on a notepad planning what would happen next.

"Have you been out today, Guardian Matthews?" Adrian asked, also knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did thank you, Lord Ivashkov. I trained this morning, then I shopped for a little while. It's been a while since I've tried on clothes."

"I can imagine," Adrian said, barely listening to what Celeste had to say, his attention wholly fixed on Rose. A door knock announcing the arrival of dinner interrupted his eye-fucking. Celeste shot a meaningful glance. Rose had eaten all Mirabelle's leftovers at lunch and was to eat sparingly tonight.

"Dinner is here," Adrian announced, letting in the Guardians with their steaming hot meals. Even though she'd eaten earlier, Rose's stomach was growling. Still – tonight's plan hinged on her consuming next to nothing.

Placing everything on to the already set table, Rose let Adrian and Celeste serve themselves before she took a small portion of everything. Celeste ate her meal, peppering Adrian with questions about Court. Every time Adrian would look away, Rose would dump a forkful of food into the large opaque soda cup in front of her. She'd half filled it with the lemonade Celeste had bought when they'd all sat down, but quickly drained it. Then she used it to dispose of her dinner. Taking enough bites to be believable when Adrian observed her, her deception allowed her to keep a level head.

Dinner over, Celeste having eaten a lot, and Rose very little, Adrian was angling to stay for a while, but Janine's arrival was the perfect segue to prompt his departure. After several pointed comments from Celeste and Janine, Adrian took his leave – but not before securing an appointment for the following day.

"I'm not sure what's come over me," Rose said with a yawn. "I'm _never _this tired. Perhaps we could have a late lunch tomorrow? One-thirty?" Adrian agreed, taking Rose's hand and kissing the back of it before saying farewell to the two Guardians vouchsafing her safety. If only he knew! After the door had closed on Adrian and the Guardians tasked with removing the food, Rose asked sweetly: "Would either of you like a hot chocolate? The weather is so cold – I really feel like one."

"That would be lovely, Rosemarie! Thank you."

"Why not," Celeste added. "You're right – it's the perfect weather."

Rose pottered around the kitchenette, boiling the water. "The secret is to double the sachets," she commented, pulling out six packets from the tea and coffee station. Looking at them, there was no hint someone had tampered them with so they were probably ok. But since the _last _thing she wanted to do was cause her mother or Celeste to overdose, she split half a sachet between two cups, emptying the other five into the sink and washing the powder down the plughole before putting the sachets into the bin. Then she added a strong sleeping tablet to each cup.

"This is the perfect thing at the end of a long day," Janine said, fabricating a yawn and nodding to show she knew she was about to be 'sedated.' Matthews didn't have to fake a yawn – the heavy meal and now a hot chocolate laced with a mild sedative had her sleepy. After discussing the order of their showers, the three women retired to bed.

* * *

"Thank fuck!" Dimitri exclaimed an hour and a half later when Rose let herself into the rear of a van in the unattended Court motor pool. The van had no windows and was freezing, although Dimitri had it equipped with many pillows, blankets, and duvets. "I thought you might need to nest?" he said while securing the rear door from the inside. Her mate's tender expression was everything. Rose nodded, dumping her duffel beside his, climbing into Dimitri's lap before fussing with the blankets, duvets, and pillows, arranging them until they were comfortable and more to the point warm.

"We need to hide here all the Moroi night," Dimitri whispered, nuzzling his mate's neck as she cuddled against him. "Someone will be back here to guard the vehicles soon, so we can't make a noise."

"Will they hear us if we purr?" Rose whispered.

"Not if we do it softly," Dimitri replied, pulling their duvet cocoon around them, clasping his Roza against them as they quietly purred to one another.


	21. Chapter 21

"Gone?! What do you mean she's gone?" Adrian barked at Head Guardian Croft.

"From what we can ascertain, last night after dinner Rose drugged her mother and Guardian Matthews. When breakfast was brought to the suite this morning, both women were in their beds and it was difficult to rouse them."

"And what about the Guardians? Her suite was guarded, right? Did she just swan past them?"

"No. Novice Hathaway tied two bedsheets together and secured them to her bedframe before escaping out the window."

"She was on the fourth floor!" Lord Ivashkov roared.

"We think she climbed down to a ledge on the second floor, then made her way to the ground by way of a downpipe."

"And then what? She disappeared into thin air?"

"It would appear so. She must have left during daylight when there were fewer Guardians rostered on. I have already questioned those in the vicinity, and no one saw anything suspicious. Given she's proven to be so evasive, I suspect she's already made her way outside of Court, although I will instigate a full search here."

"Do you think she's acting with someone?" Queen Tatiana asked, joining the conversation for the first time. Her Majesty and Lord Ivashkov had been sitting down to breakfast when Guardian Croft had the unfortunate task of telling the Royal Moroi that Rose Hathaway had escaped.

"I don't think so. Rose and her mother don't have much of a relationship, and Guardian Hathaway's stellar reputation speaks for itself. Also, by all accounts, she was livid when she discovered she'd been drugged. I think we can rule her out. As for Guardian Matthews, I don't see her risking her career like that. I've checked her personnel file, and there's nothing to show any close connection to Rose or previous insubordination. My guess is Rose acted out of fear and acted alone."

"You had Rose over to your house!" Adrian blurted out, the implication clear in his words. "What did you discuss?! And why did you invite her?!"

"My wife Mirabelle requested Rose's company," Hans said, decidedly frosty. "Mirabelle is off on leave and is a little lonely. As you know, there aren't many married Dhampir women at Court. Mirabelle thought she could show Rose being married was not such a bad thing."

"What did they discuss?" Tatiana asked.

"They talked about St. Vladimir's. My wife attended there, so much of their discussion was about mutual teachers, the food and the like."

"She discussed nothing operational? With you _or _your wife?" Adrian blurted out.

"Lord Ivashkov… I have been a Guardian since before you were born. I would _never_ let information like that out unintentionally!" Croft said, conveniently skirting the truth. "Nor would my wife!"

"You think Rose could have made it out of Court?" Tatiana continued.

"Easily," Croft replied, happy to return to safer ground. "The checkpoints only search vehicles coming into Court, not those going out. There were several vehicles close to Guest Quarters that left Court between nine am and seven pm, including several garbage and linen vehicles."

"That suggests pre-meditation and help. She'd have to know the maintenance schedules. That seems peculiar given she'd only been at Court a day or two," Her Majesty observed, her head clearer and calmer than her great-nephew's. Adrian was acting like a three-year-old whose favorite toy had been taken away.

"Yes and no," Croft replied. "Many service vehicles come to Court every night, many close to Guest Quarters. Food, refuse, linen, stock for shops, the postal service and the like. It wouldn't be too difficult to hide in one of them."

"Hmm," Tatiana said, nodding in understanding. Like Croft, she believed Hathaway was already miles away.

"I can check the nearby bus depots in the townships outside Court," Croft volunteered. "If she escaped in the morning human time, she's probably already a while away—but I might get a sense of where she is going?"

Tatiana nodded. It was a lost cause—the Dhampir would be _miles_ away now if she had any sense of self-preservation, but she agreed for Adrian's sake.

"Do that, Guardian Croft. In the meantime, instigate a full search of Court."

* * *

"Shh," Dimitri cooed to Rose when he heard noises outside in the motor pool. Croft had explained that unless there was an overnight booking, the motor pool was unattended for part of the Moroi night—which is why he suggested they hide there. As they cuddled in the back of the van, cuddling to keep warm, they heard vehicle after vehicle depart. By the time the vehicles on either side of them had left, Rose was panicking. What if they were in the wrong van? Or if someone else checked it out?

"Stay calm," Dimitri whispered, purring to his mate. She'd fussed for ages making a nest for them before she'd eventually settled. He needed her to keep it together until Croft arrived.

"Tell me about how you imagine our wedding?" Dimitri asked. Since the plan was to meet Rose's, to date, unnamed father then wed, Dimitri wanted to hear how Rose wanted their special day. He'd be fine with simple vows followed by a 'kiss your bride,' but he knew the day wasn't just about him!

Rose was stumped. She'd never really considered a wedding. Contemplating, she closed her eyes to envisage it. The only person she saw for sure was Dimitri. Sure, she'd like Lissa, Eddie, and Mason there—her Mom, too—but the only constant was her mate.

"Small. Simple. I want it to be about us," Rose murmured, struggling to articulate her vision. "I don't care where, and it doesn't have to be fancy."

"Ok," Dimitri whispered, trying not to show Rose he, too, was stressed by the sounds outside the van. If they were discovered, it would be disastrous for them both. "What would you wear?"

"A dress? Maybe white? I can't see me in a wedding dress, but maybe? What do _you_ want me in?"

"I want you in anything you're comfortable in. What would you like _me_ to wear?" Dimitri countered softly. They were whispering since they couldn't afford to be overheard.

"I'm not sure… Maybe a suit?" Rose responded. She'd only ever seen Dimitri in uniform or sweats. Imagining him in something else was difficult.

* * *

"Morning Guardian Croft. I wasn't expecting you this morning. Do you have a booking?"

"Morning. No booking. I need to do a security run to some of the closest townships."

"Is that about that missing Omega?"

Croft's lips pursed. The Guardian dorm block and cafeteria were hotbeds for gossip. Almost every Guardian at Court probably knew about Rose's disappearance by now.

"That it is. Not a lot of vehicles here today," Croft commented, sounding surprised although he'd already checked the booking system online.

"Sorry, Sir. I had a lot of bookings. I have a nice new Camry for you though."

"Sounds good," Croft said, leaning against the side of the only delivery style van as the Motor Pool Guardian went to get the sign out tablet. Croft rapped against the vehicle twice, reassured when he heard an answering tap from within.

"Actually, I'll take the van so I can pick up some firewood. I'm running low, and it's half the price at Walmart that it is here."

In minutes Croft had signed out the vehicle and driving through Court to the gatehouse at the ward line with the heating cranked.

"Careful out there, Sir. The road to Court was plowed and salted, but I'm not sure about the side roads."

"Thank you. I should be back in two or three hours," Croft said, using his finger to sign on the electronic tablet before rolling up his window and driving out of Court. Once he was down the road a little, Croft called out "Hold on you two. We'll be at your car soon."

"Ok," Dimitri shouted back, only just able to be heard through the partition to the cabin.

"We've made it," Rose said, kissing Dimitri liberally. Sure, she was cold and leaving everything and almost everyone she knew behind, but it was exciting, too. After about five minutes, the sound of the engine changed, and Croft pulled onto the verge. Coming to a stop, he kept the engine running and came around to the rear of the van.

"Let's see if we can get your car out," Croft said, smiling at Rose and Dimitri. It had been snowing but trees had protected the vehicle a little. It took a few minutes, but Dimitri could hot-wire the car again, and by some miracle guide it up to the edge of the road. Rose moved the duvets, pillows, and quilts Croft had given Dimitri from the Guardian linen service into the back of the car along with their duffels and then they were ready to go.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for this," Dimitri said, shaking Croft's hand through the open car window.

"Just take care of one another," Croft said gruffly, relieved all had gone to plan.

"I think we can agree to that," Dimitri replied as Rose opened the passenger side door. Then with a final wave, they were on their way, Croft trailing them along the road to Williamsport, headed to Walmart.

* * *

At Williamsport, Dimitri cruised around until he found the carpark where he'd stolen the car. Pulling back into the same spot he took it from, Dimitri helped Rose remove their duffels and her nest, checking the car was as he'd found it.

"We'll have to ditch most of these," Dimitri said pointing to the pillows and duvets. "We can get new ones when we're settled."

"Ok," Rose sighed resentfully. She didn't want to be a bitch about it, but her urge to nest was extreme and she was over having to remake it so often.

"We can keep one quilt and two pillows," Dimitri allowed, noticing his mate's downcast face.

"Thank you, Comrade. How are we getting to Harrisburg?"

"Bus. It's a two-hour journey so we'll be getting in late."

Bundled up in coats, scarfs, and gloves, Rose and Dimitri shouldered their duffels and the items that had made Rose's nest. Situated as it was in a shady part of town, it didn't take long for Dimitri to spot a group of people sleeping rough. Motioning for Rose to stay back, Dimitri walked over to them.

"Here you go," Dimitri said, handing the surplus blankets, pillows, and duvets to a few homeless people huddled to one side of an abandoned shopfront. Pulling out his wallet he gave them some cash, too.

"Thanks, man!" one of them said, already tucking a blanket around himself.

The bus station was deserted, so Dimitri bought their tickets and some wrapped sandwiches from a vending machine. They weren't too bad, all things considered, although Rose would kill for a large, hot meal.

"Pass me my bag?" she asked, opening her duffel and digging around for her contraceptive pill. Finding the packet, she realized she'd never had the chance to fill the prescription from the doctor at Court. She only had enough pills for a few days.

"I'll need to get another prescription for these," Rose said after she'd swallowed her pill, washing it down with a mouthful of Moxie.

"Why did you buy that?" Dimitri asked about the soda, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He disliked soda, generally, but the smell from the tin was particularly noxious to his enhanced Alpha senses.

"I've never tried it before," Rose shrugged, "and they say people who try new things live longer."

Finishing their food, the two cuddled until the bus arrived just after ten pm. One person alighting, Rose and Dimitri climbed onto the darkened bus choosing seats near the back. Giving Rose the window seat, and both pillows, Dimitri waited until she settled before sitting beside her and throwing the quilt over them.

"When we get to Harrisburg, can I call Lissa? I need to let her know I am ok—she'll be worried."

"Of course you can, Roza. Maybe don't tell her where we are or where we're going, though."

"Liss would never say anything," Rose said loyally.

"I know. But she can't slip up and say something she doesn't know," Dimitri justified, pulling Rose's feet across his lap as she rested against his shoulder.

* * *

"I've already told you… Matthews, Rosemarie, and I had hot chocolates just before bed. I went to sleep, and the Guardians had to wake me this morning." Janine was irritable. It was bad enough all of Court knew she'd been drugged by her own daughter, but now she was being interviewed about it by Guardians Dumb and Dumber.

"Yes. You were 'out with a colleague' last night," the young Guardian questioning her said, making it sound smutty. "Care to share who and where you met?"

The second Guardian stared at the first with an annoyed expression. Guardian Hathaway had not been named as a suspect in her daughter's disappearance and didn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect.

"Certainly. I met with Guardian Bradley Crawford at Lord Szelsky's Court residence. Guardian Bradley was chosen to replace me while I was to stay with Rosemarie. Lord Szelsky is particular about his routines, so I dined with Crawford and Lord Szelsky's housekeeper, Jenkins, to do a handover of sorts. Jenkins and I appraised Crawford of Lord Szelsky's domestic preferences, travel, routines, likes, and dislikes. I arrived at six-twenty-five am and left at seven-forty-five, all of which can be verified by Lord Szelsky's recorded security feed and Crawford, Jenkins, plus several other staff who saw me visit."

"And then?"

"Then I walked back to Guest Accommodations. Lord Adrian Ivashkov was leaving as I arrived. Rosemarie made hot chocolates for Matthews, herself and me, after which I showered and went to bed."

"You did not speak to Rose once you went to bed?"

"I did not."

"Did you have any suspicion she intended to drug you?" Guardian Dumber asked.

"Obviously not, or I would not have consumed the drink," Janine replied in exasperation.

"Where did she get the sedatives?" Guardian Dumber's partner asked.

"She must have taken them from my bag. I have a supply I carry to use when I need to switch to daylight shifts." It was understandable—many Guardians used sedatives to help in that situation.

"Did you notice any missing?"

"No. I checked this morning, but it's quite an old bottle and I have not used a lot. As Lord Szelsky's primary Guardian, I am on Moroi timetable most of the time."

* * *

"You'll wear the pavement out," Pavel said as Abe paced back and forth in the Harrisburg bus terminal just before midnight. They were waiting, not so patiently in Abe's case, for Rose and Dimitri's bus to arrive. He wasn't even sure if they'd be on it. If the plan had come off, then they would be. Abe wasn't even meant to be there - Rose and her companion had been told to meet Abe at the private airfield, however, he was eager to see her as soon as possible.

"It's been fourteen years, forgive me if I'm nervous," Abe snapped.

Pavel smirked. He'd been Abe's Guardian since he was eighteen, and in the twenty-one years since, he'd never seen the boss this antsy. And all over a girl. Well; a young lady now.

He could remember the boss's romance with Janine Hathaway, a feisty red-haired Guardian also known as the Scottish Hellcat, which ended when Janine discovered she was pregnant. Young, and stupid, a freaked-out Abe demanded Janine abort the child—amazed when Janine chose the baby over him. She hadn't contacted Abe until after Rosemarie was born, and he'd met Rosemarie several times when she was a toddler. The last time he'd seen her was when she had just turned three—just before Janine took her to America. After that, Rosemarie went to an Academy, Janine worked for Lord Szelsky in Nepal, and Abe spent his time becoming the most feared underworld individual in Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania, Moldova, Ukraine, and Western Russia.

He'd seen Janine twice since Rosemarie was three. Once, by chance, at a Moroi party in Romania the aged Lord Szelsky was obliged to attend. While they didn't acknowledge one another publicly, the evening had ended with Abe taking Janine back to his bedchamber where they relived previous highs. Something similar happened two years ago when Lord Szelsky came to Court. Abe was there too and once again the pair reconnected. Abe had never let himself think about marriage or a long-term partnership. If he had, Janine would be his first thought. They connected in a way he never had with another, plus they had a child. Rosemarie.

"That looks like a bus now," Pavel said as a coach lumbered around the tight corner into the depot. With no other bus due for the next hour, this was undoubtedly the service from Williamsport. Abe straightened his tie, picked up the large bouquet of red roses he'd abandoned in the car's backseat, and stood to one side as the coach pulled up.

The first person off was a sixty-something female greeted by a young man and a heavily pregnant woman who'd been waiting in their car a few spots down. Obviously _his_ mother, Abe could see the pregnant woman was nervous but doing her best not to appear so. Abe smiled when he heard the older woman exclaim "And aren't you just too gorgeous for words!" before wrapping her arms around the younger woman and the trio walking back to their car.

After her, a single guy stepped down the stairs. Dressed in black, and weedy, he carried his backpack into the terminal and disappeared. Abe was starting to worry when he saw an enormous guy take the steps, ducking to clear the door's opening. Carrying two duffels, and a duvet, he held his hand out to help a much shorter woman who was rubbing her eyes as she stepped onto the pavement, carrying two pillows.

"You should have woken me earlier," she grumbled to her male companion. Abe looked at her in astonishment. He could see the family resemblance right away, but she had an American accent. Born in Romania, somehow he'd always imagined she'd sound European. Chastising himself, he appreciated Rosemarie been raised in America—her accent should have been no surprise. Clearing his throat, Abe made his approach.

"Rosemarie! I can't tell you how excited I am to see you again after all this time," Abe said, stepping forward and presenting Rose with an enormous bouquet. Only just landed on the pavement, Rose took in her father and his Guardian.

"I'm running away from Court… Maybe some less _memorable _clothes might be in order!" she growled, looking at Abe's brightly hued scarf and tie then Pavels's uniform. "I mean, maybe next time you could take out an advertisement in the local paper and hire a brass band?"

Abe stood there, mouth open, with no idea how to reply.

"Also, just so you know, I hate roses. Everyone tries to give them to me, and it gets old _fast. _Plus, the only person who gets to call me Rosemarie is mom."

"And why is that?" Abe asked regaining the use of his tongue.

"She squeezed me out of her veejay-jay," Rose grumbled. "That counts for something."

"So what would you like to be called?" Abe asked bemused by the feisty woman in front of him.

"Rose. You can call me Rose."


	22. Chapter 22

"Forgive Rose, she can be a little irritable when she wakes up," Dimitri said, holding out his hand. _"And_ when she's hungry. Guardian Dimitri Belikov," he said shaking Abe's hand.

"She takes after her mother then," Abe said indulgently. "Abe Mazur," Rose's father introduced himself, although it was unnecessary. Dimitri knew who Abe was and despite having about a foot on him, Dimitri had a very healthy respect for the man half of Europe's Moroi and Dhampir knew as Zmey.

"In that respect, she takes after her father, too!" Abe's Guardian chipped in, shaking Dimitri's hand and introducing himself as Pavel. He stared at Dimitri before letting his eyes wander across to Rose then back to Dimitri before smirking at the younger man. And that's when Rose realized… her father's Guardian was an _Alpha!_

"Yeah yeah—time for the family reunion later. Can we get out of here before I freeze to death?" Rose snapped, discomfited by this discovery. Could Pavel scent that Dimitri had already claimed her? The smirk he'd given Dimitri made it seem likely…

Settling into the back of her father's car, Rose all but sat on Dimitri's lap as he put his arm around her and started purring in her ear, stroking her hair. By the time they reached the private airport five minutes away, she was already asleep. It was understandable since they'd spent the Moroi night awake huddled in the back of the van waiting to escape Court.

"I'll carry her," Dimitri said, unbuckling his mate and effortlessly scooping her into his arms. Dimitri followed Abe across the tarmac, Pavel bringing up the rear, juggling the duvet, pillows, Rose and Dimitri's duffel bags and the enormous bunch of roses. Inside the luxuriously appointed plane, Dimitri placed Rose onto a butter-soft leather chair, fastening her belt before surrounding her with the pillows and duvet he'd let her keep. "If you have any pillows, blankets or similar on board, can you bring them out? We'll need them."

Pavel searched the overhead compartments, locating several blankets and pillows. Dimitri put them on the chair opposite Rose, knowing there was no point in trying to position them for her. Sitting in the seat beside her, Dimitri took Rose's hand as Abe took the leather seat opposite his. Pavel sat across the aisle from Abe, the four remaining silent as the plane lifted into the sky. Once they had leveled out, Abe started.

"So, Belikov? How do you know my daughter is cranky when she first wakes up?" Abe asked, his tone icy. Dimitri's eyes dipped across to Pavel's and sure enough, the dude was smirking.

"How much has Guardian Hathaway told you about what's happened?" Dimitri countered, wondering how much he'd need to disclose.

"That Rosema… Rose is in trouble and needs my help."

"Did she mention Rose recently discovered she is Omega?"

"Janine said something along those lines," Abe admitted, not telling Rose's boyfriend that he'd spent every moment during their flight to the States reading up on what that meant for her.

"Well, before Rose learned she is Omega, we discovered we are mates."

"An Alpha's mate _and_ an Omega… What are the chances?" Abe said his voice still cold. "That must have made things difficult?"

"Well, it would have been easier if she wasn't Omega," Dimitri agreed warily, "but I love her, and she loves me. We're in this together."

"So, Rose has gone through an estrous?" Abe asked, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Yes…"

"And you were with her?" Abe growled.

"Also yes."

"So you've slept with my daughter?"

"Enough!" Rose snapped opening her eyes and glowering at everyone. "You, old man," she said pointing to Abe, "have not been part of my life until now. You don't get to do the menacing father thing. Dimitri is the man I love. I am his mate, and he is mine. You might not like it, but you need to deal with it."

"And you?" Rose continued, turning to face Dimitri. "Pass me those blankets!"

Proceeding to ignore everyone around her, Rose started positioning the blankets, pillows, and duvet, huffing in exasperation when she couldn't get things just the way she liked. Usually, Dimitri felt welcome to join Rose in her nest, but this time, despite her lifting the armrest between their seats, he got the distinct impression she wasn't open to sharing.

"Can I get you something to eat, Roza?" Dimitri asked when Pavel said something about food and walked toward the front of the plane.

"Yes! I'm _starving!"_

Dimitri and Abe both stood, following Pavel to the galley.

"Belikov? What's she doing with all the blankets? Is that nesting?" Abe asked once they were out of Rose's earshot.

"Yes. It's one reason she's in a bad mood. Omega make themselves a permanent nest. It's a soft warm space where they feel safe and where they retreat to when they are scared, upset or just want to relax. Since she presented, Rose's nest has been moved again and again. It's upsetting her, particularly in light of everything else going on."

"And you know this, because…?"

"We're pair-bonded. I knew Rose was my mate the first minute I saw her. We planned to wait until she was eighteen, but her becoming Omega forced things forward. I've already claimed her as my mate, although it won't be recognized until her birthday. Through our pair-bond, I can sense her emotions. She's excited to meet you, Mr. Mazur. Let her finish her nest and have something to eat—she'll be much happier, then. I know she has a lot of questions for you."

Locating then heating the largest meal he could find for his mate, Dimitri loaded a tray with a braised beef, mashed potato and vegetable dish, a bread roll and butter, a slice of lemon cake and a can of Coke.

"This will be good, to start her off with," Dimitri said, missing Abe's incredulous expression about the volume of food as he walked back down the aisle to give Rose her meal.

* * *

Adrian was lying in the bed on the ground floor of his apartment, drinking Vodka from the bottle and watching Caitlin dance for him while Amber sucked him off. It said a lot about his state of mind that even with a relatively attractive woman's mouth fellating his cock, he was struggling to maintain a hard-on.

"Amber… enough. I'm not in the mood," he said, pushing her away from his crotch.

"Adrian… you _know _I'm Amanda," the young woman said, confused why he was so disinterested. The Lord Ivashkov she knew would have had Cassie and her both by now and been well on his way through round two. But today? Well—he could hardly get it up!

"If you say so," Adrian drawled. He'd slept with her numerous times over the last couple of years and genuinely thought her name was Amber. "Why don't you and Caitlin run along? I'll drop by the bar to see you tomorrow."

"Her name is _Cassie,"_ Amanda hissed. "And you're a fucking asshole!"

The girls threw their clothing on, uttering a few choice expletives before exiting his apartment and slamming the door. Not that Adrian cared. There were plenty more where they came from, and that was the problem. Woman after woman, yet not one of them was Rose. He'd been so close to having her yet, somehow, she'd slipped through his fingers. Aunt Tatiana had people looking for her, however, unless she showed up at an Academy or Court, it seemed unlikely she'd be apprehended.

Something about the way the whole thing went down bothered him. It all seemed too neat. How did Rose manage to just disappear and supposedly without help? Guardian Matthews had been questioned and was now on her way back to the Academy. Rose's mom, though, was still at Court. With a replacement Guardian for Lord Szelsky already organized, Guardian Hathaway said she planned to take a week off in the hope Rose might return to Court. Adrian had no hope that would happen—still, it might pay to visit Janine. If anyone knew where Rose had disappeared to, surely it would be her mother?!

* * *

Alberta sat in her office, massaging her temples. It had been a tough day. Scratch that—it had been a tough few weeks. Ever since she'd got Belikov's call about Rose, and she'd learned Rose was Omega, Alberta had been on edge. It was hard to believe the little girl Janine Hathaway had brought to the Academy at four years old was all grown up. Not just grown up, but mated to an Alpha and herself Omega.

Rose was a wee thing when she'd arrived at St. Vlad's. Shy and scared at first, when Janine left Rose looked to Alberta as a surrogate mother figure, transferring her love and affection to the thirty-something Guardian. Alberta had been worried and protective of the dark-haired, dark-eyed child, allowing Rose to follow her around after school and on weekends. It was no secret amongst the Dhampir staff that Rose was Alberta's favorite student, and that a sure way to get on the new Head of Guard's bad side was to criticize Rose without cause. Indeed, Guardian Stan Alto had found himself on several undesirable shift allocations after accusing Rose of pranking without proof.

It relieved Alberta when Rose struck up a friendship with Eric and Rhea Dragomir's daughter Vasilisa. A study in opposites, by the end of kindergarten, the two were thick as thieves. Lissa's natural reserve helped Rose contain her wild and fiery nature, while Rose brought Lissa out of her shell, and gave her a much-needed glimpse into a life less privileged than her own.

With Janine an absent parent, Rhea Dragomir took Rose under her wing, including her in shopping trips and weekends off-campus with Lissa. Eric and Rhea hoped in time Rose would be Lissa's Guardian, and that looked like the way things would work out until the untimely death of Eric, Rhea and their son Andre. All but one of the Dragomirs wiped out in a single accident, Lissa became an orphan and a Princess via the same tragic event.

The blonde Moroi Princess would not have made it through the early months after the accident without Rose. Knowing Lissa the way she did, Rose understood how to reassure and support her and when to let her break down. At first Alberta would have liked them to share a dorm, however, there would be objections if a Dhampir was accommodated in the Moroi dorm block, and no Moroi would be expected to endure the spartan Dhampir dorms. Accordingly, Lissa shared with Natalie Dashkov. Also an orphan, Natalie's late father had been good friends with the Dragomirs, and the girls had known one another since birth. With the benefit of hindsight, it was for the best that Rose and Lissa weren't roommates. Rose had already taken on a heavy load training to be Lissa's protector. Increasing the emotional toll on her would not have been fair. As she pondered how everything had come to how it was, there was a knock at Alberta's door.

"Guardian Petrov? You asked to see me?" Lissa asked, standing uncertainly in the Guardian's office doorway. An infrequent visitor to the Head of Guard's office, Lissa looked around curiously.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Please come in Princess Dragomir," Alberta said, gesturing to a seat. Lissa sat in a chair, waiting for Alberta to start.

"Princess Dragomir…"

"Lissa. Please call me Lissa," the blonde Moroi requested.

"Lissa, then. I am wondering if you've heard from Rose?"

"No, I haven't. I thought once she was at Court, I would hear from her, but I've heard nothing." Lissa was genuinely worried and upset. Her best friend had been basically kidnapped and taken to Court, and no one seemed to have much to say about it. And the worst thing is, she couldn't even vent to Christian about it because he didn't know that Rose was Omega, and she couldn't tell him why Rose had been taken without revealing that fact. "Have you heard anything?"

Alberta sighed. There was no point concealing the truth, besides which she hoped if she was honest—well as honest as she could be—with the Princess, it might encourage her to be likewise.

"Rose is no longer at Court. I had word that she escaped and that her whereabouts are unknown."

"Escaped? How?"

"The limited information I've received is that she gave her mother and Guardian Matthews sedatives, and while they were asleep somehow escaped their fourth-floor suite in Guest Accommodations entirely unobserved."

"She would have gone out the window," Lissa muttered absently while her mind processed this new information. "She's like a spider monkey." Alberta smiled. She was all too well aware of Rose's climbing prowess. Indeed—Guardian Alto kept his window shut, even in the height of summer, for that very reason!

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Lissa asked Alberta. With no money, and if she was by herself, Rose would be struggling. If only Lissa knew where she was, she could send her some cash or maybe help her in other ways.

"No…" Alberta said, her tone of voice suggesting she was telling the truth, but there was more to the story. Lissa's intuition told her she'd asked Alberta the wrong question.

"Is she ok?" Lissa asked changing tacks. "Will she be ok?"

"Yes. I'm optimistic all will be well. Have you heard from Lord Ivashkov?"

"No. I expect I will, though." Alberta had never _said_ Adrian compelled Rose, yet it was an easy conclusion to reach. There was no way Rose would voluntarily tell Adrian she was Omega, which left only one other option. "Is he coming back to the Academy?"

"Not that I've been advised. Although it might be best if he didn't."

Lissa regarded Alberta, a tacit understanding forming between them. Alberta also hadn't told her that Guardian Belikov had followed Rose to Court, but Lissa wasn't for one moment buying the story he was visiting his family in Russia. If Alberta was convinced Rose was ok, then chances are it meant Rose was with Dimitri.

"I agree. All the work with my element has been taxing. I thought I might focus on my other studies for a few months. If Adrian is still interested, he could, perhaps, rejoin us after Easter?"

The Royal Princess wasn't lying. Adrian had shared his experiences with what he called 'darkness,' and his belief it resulted from using their element. Lissa had been feeling increasingly nervous and jittery even before this whole thing with Rose happened. With the added stress of worrying about her absent best friend, she could do without any extra pressure. Plus, she wasn't sure she could see her Royal 'cousin' without socking him in the face. Rose had made it abundantly clear she had no interest in pursuing anything with Adrian. His refusal to accept Rose's wishes distressed Lissa, particularly given it had resulted in her best friend's disappearance!

"If that's what you'd prefer?" Alberta said with a satisfied expression. It had always been a long shot that Rose would make it through to her birthday without it being discovered she was mated and an Omega. Lord Ivashkov had discovered Rose was Omega, but as far as she knew, the idea of Rose and Dimitri as a couple had not yet crossed Adrian's mind. The longer he remained ignorant that Guardian Belikov was off-campus, and almost certainly with Rose, the safer the couple would be.

* * *

Rose was curled up in her seat, legs tucked under her while swaddled in a bundle of blankets and pillows. Warm and full, she was leaning against Dimitri's shoulder rubbing her cheek against him and softly purring.

"How are you feeling, Roza?" he murmured, a little embarrassed that Mazur and Pavel were there to witness his tenderness as he spoke to his mate. Dimitri wasn't a demonstrative guy, other than with his family and now Roza. Yet he refused to be ashamed about showing his mate, at every opportunity, how precious and special she was to him.

"Much better," Rose replied, blushing when she remembered how rude she'd been to her father. If what her mother said was to be believed, he'd flown halfway around the world just to help her and she'd given him short shrift. "I'm sorry for earlier," she apologized, her eyes catching her father's. "I'm tired and just over it."

"Not at all," Abe replied grinning with encouragement. "I should have appreciated you'd be on edge after everything you've been through, and showing up at the bus depot was not a good idea. Guardian Belikov explained part of what's happened. I'd like it if you could start at the beginning and tell me everything…"

"What do you want to know?"

"Absolutely _everything._ I've missed a lot Rosema… Rose. I want to hear all about your life. For now, though, let's start with the circumstances that brought us here."

While Rose didn't ask Dimitri to step away, he recognized this was a sentinel moment for father and daughter, and some privacy was in order.

"I'm going to get some food," Dimitri murmured, Rose barely acknowledging what he said. "Join me, Pavel?"

The two Alphas moved forward to the galley leaving Abe and Rose to talk.

"So. Mated to Zmey's daughter?" the older Guardian chuckled. "You must be sweating!"

"Yes. I didn't see _that_ coming," Dimitri replied, lifting his eyebrows. While Pavel meant it in jest, Abe could make people disappear without a trace. Dimitri had good reason to be concerned.

"She doesn't know about her father?"

"Until a few days ago she didn't even know his _name."_

"He intends to look after her," Pavel said, correctly interpreting some of Dimitri's tension. "She's his only child. He wasn't ready to be a father when Janine fell pregnant, but he is now. He wants this to work, so if that means accepting you, he will."

"You've worked for him for a while?"

"Over twenty years…"

"You must have seen a lot."

Pavel chuckled. "You have no idea!"

Leaning side by side in the galley the two ate sandwiches and shot the breeze. Dimitri learned that Pavel was thirty-nine, from the city of Sochi on the Russian/Georgian border, that he'd studied at St. Sergius' and was unmated. He also discovered that Abe had houses in Russia, Ukraine, Turkey, and various other places.

"Do you think they'll be done talking yet?" Dimitri asked. Through their pair-bond, he could feel that Rose was happy, and after thirty-six hours awake, he was getting tired.

"No, but let's rejoin them."

* * *

If it wasn't for his housekeeper, Adrian's apartment would be knee-deep in clothes, Vodka bottles, dirty dishes, and women's underwear. Every second day, when he was at Court, Mrs. Curtis would let herself in to cook and clean for the Moroi bachelor. He rarely saw her, working, as she did, while he was passed out. Still, she did a good job he thought as he climbed out of the shower to find clean, soft towels and his closet filled with freshly laundered clothing.

Choosing a pair of dark wash jeans and a bottle green button-up that brought out the color of his eyes, Adrian dressed and then set to work on his hair. Twenty minutes later he was ready.

"You're up early? I wasn't expecting you," Her Majesty commented when Adrian joined her in the palace breakfast room, the unassuming name belied by the decadence of the table. It beggared belief that one Moroi could eat so much food, yet every morning the palace kitchens sent plate loads of every food imaginable for Her Majesty's breakfast.

Flopping into a chair to the left of his aunt, Adrian took a small serve of eggs and toast. He'd drop by the feeders in a minute, but he liked to have food in his stomach before he fed. Just another benefit of living in the palace, he mused—not having to line up to see the communal feeders!

"What do you have planned for the day?" Adrian asked, making conversation with his great aunt.

"The usual. A Royal Council meeting, then Priscilla and I are playing bridge with Marta and Ava Drozdov."

"Sounds riveting!" Adrian said facetiously, popping the last of his toast into his mouth and standing up.

"We can't all lead a life of leisure, dear," Tatiana said to Adrian's retreating form after he'd kissed her goodbye and wished her a good day.

At the feeders, Adrian fed deeply. He'd probably need to feed again later on, too. Once he finished he left the palace, heading across to the Guest Quarters. Strictly speaking, Guardian Hathaway should be in the Guardian Dorms now her daughter was no longer at Court. However, Her Majesty had requested Janine stay in the suite, ostensibly on the off-chance her daughter returned.

"Guardian Hathaway. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Adrian said using his most solicitous tone when she opened the door to her suite.

"Not at all, Lord Ivashkov," Janine replied, surprised it had taken Adrian this long to approach her. "Please come in."

The suite looked no different than it had when he'd joined Guardian Matthews and Rose for dinner. He followed Janine to the sofas, sitting on one while Janine sat in an armchair.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I was wondering whether you'd heard from Rose?" he asked.

"No," Janine replied with sincerity and a little annoyance. "Not a word."

"And you have no idea where she is?" he asked, looking deep into Guardian Hathaway's eyes.

"None at all," she replied maintaining eye contact.

"Tell me everything you know about Rose's disappearance," Adrian commanded, leaning forward and compelling the revered Guardian to share all she knew.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where are we headed?" Rose asked Abe once Dimitri sat back down beside her. She lifted the top blanket of her nest, inviting Dimitri to cuddle beneath it with her as she spoke with her father. It wasn't a full invitation to share her temporary nest, but in the circumstances and given her mood, it was more than Dimitri hoped for!

"That's up to you. Your mother asked me to get you well away from Court, so we're headed to Ireland where we'll refuel. After that, the choice is yours. I have homes throughout Europe where you can stay, but if you want to go somewhere else, we can rent a house or stay at a hotel," Abe replied.

"You're coming with us?" Rose clarified. Since they had discussed nothing beyond getting away from Court, she was unsure what her father intended.

"I'd like to. What do you have planned?"

Rose looked at Dimitri, the two speaking without words.

"We plan to marry. Rose won't be safe from interference from Court until we wed."

"She's not even eighteen!" Abe all but shouted, clearly put out by this news.

"I will be in three months," Rose said calmly. "Once I'm eighteen, no one can stop us. However, I need a parent's permission to marry before then. The sooner this is sorted, the sooner we can return to St. Vlad's and get on with our lives."

"You intend to finish your Guardian training?" Abe asked. Already perturbed by the notion of his little girl marrying, learning she planned to return to the Academy shocked him even more. "You'd devote your life to protecting Moroi?!"

"I'm dhampir. What _else_ would I do with my life?" Rose asked, genuinely perplexed.

Ten words. That's all it took to shatter the heart Abe never knew he had. With his money and connections, Rose should have the world at her feet. That she'd never considered a life beyond guarding Moroi was his fault.

"Fine. I'll give my permission for you to marry Guardian Belilocks…"

"Belikov!" Rose snapped, appreciating her father knew Dimitri's name and was being a dick.

"Yes, _Belikov…_ provided he can convince me he is a suitable match for you. Let's give it a month. By the end, if _Belikov _convinces me he's worthy of you, I will give my permission for you to marry before you're eighteen, and give you both my blessing."

"And if he _doesn't_ convince you?" Rose asked warily not liking the way Abe spoke about Dimitri as though he weren't even there.

"Like you said; in three months no one can stop us," Dimitri said, lifting his eyebrow to Abe in unspoken challenge. One way or another Rose was going to be his bride.

The guy had guts, Abe would give him that. Since he'd already claimed Rose there was no doubt they'd marry, and while Abe wasn't thrilled with the idea, at least Belikov was a decent guy. He treated Rose as the most precious thing in his world, which is just as it should be. However now Abe had met his daughter again, he was unwilling to let her go so quickly. He'd demanded a month so he could get to know Rose.

"So where would you like to go? Paris? London? I could show you my home in Turkey?" Abe offered.

"We can go anywhere?" Rose checked, an idea occurring to her.

"Anywhere you want," Abe replied indulgently.

"I'd like to spend two weeks in Turkey, then two weeks in Baia."

"You want to meet my family?" Dimitri asked surprised by Rose's choices.

She shrugged, a bashful expression on her face. "I thought you'd want your family at our wedding…?"

* * *

"Certainly, Lord Ivashkov," Janine replied. "I had been out for the evening visiting colleagues at Lord Szelsky's Court home. You will recall you were about to leave when I got back?" About to leave was a nice way of putting it. Matthews and Janine had strongly hinted they wanted to retire before they all but kicked the Moroi Lord out of the suite.

"After you left, Rosemarie made us all hot chocolates. We then took turns showering and went to bed. The next morning, the Guardians bringing breakfast had to wake Matthews and me. It appears Rosemarie slipped sedatives into our hot chocolates and escaped while we were unconscious."

"Did you know she planned this? Do you know anything about where she might have gone?" Adrian asked, adding maximum compulsion to his questions. If Janine knew anything, that would ensure she'd tell him.

"I had no idea she had something like this planned. As for where she might be? Your guess is as good as mine."

They talked for another ten minutes but it was clear Janine knew nothing.

Dazed and slightly manic from expending so much Spirit, Adrian made his way to the closest bar. He was about to step inside when he recalled it was the one where Amber and Caitlin or whatever their names were usually hung out. Not in the mood for a confrontation, Adrian kept on walking until he found himself in front of his apartment. Letting himself in and grabbing a bottle of Vodka from the well-stocked fridge, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, preparing to ride out the wave of darkness he'd incurred compelling Janine Hathaway.

What a waste of time. He would have put odds on Rose's mom knowing where she was, but the woman was genuinely as much in the dark as the rest of them. Maybe Rose had copped some lucky breaks and escaped on her own—but it didn't explain how she was surviving outside the Moroi world. With no money or connections, it seemed unlikely she'd cope long. _Someone _had to be helping her…

Leaving it as a problem to solve another day, Adrian unscrewed the cap from the Vodka, savoring the burn as he took a large swig straight from the bottle. His steadfast and loyal companion, hard liquor was always faithful to him, even when others were not.

"I will find her, and then I'll _make _her love me," Adrian declared to the ceiling. Nude, and chugging down Vodka as quickly as he could, it was far from his finest moment.

* * *

"What exactly is it you do for a living?" Rose asked Abe a few hours out of Ireland. "You just said you were in business. It must pay well?"

"Oh, I'm into a bit of this and a bit of that," Abe replied evasively.

"Drugs, guns, prostitution, extortion, loan mongering and people smuggling?" Rose joked, with no idea just how close to the mark she had come.

"I don't people traffic," Abe said watching Rose carefully. "And I haven't owned a brothel in _years."_

"But guns and drugs?" Rose gasped her eyes widening.

"Along with other enterprises," Abe said a little defensively. "I know it's a lot to take in, and these days a lot of my business dealings are in legitimate, legal endeavors…"

"So are you like part of the mafia?" Rose asked in shock.

"No… I'm more of a lone operator…" Abe said struggling to explain to his daughter how he'd amassed his very considerable fortune. Dimitri felt a little sorry for the guy.

"I didn't grow up Royal or wealthy. My father died when I was very young leaving my mother and me on our own. I was fifteen when my mother died. She'd worked herself into an early grave, and I swore then I would never be poor. I started drug running, investing the profits into brothels. When I was twenty, I arranged my first arms shipment into Iraq. Since then I have invested in various enterprises and started many endeavors in both the human and Moroi worlds."

"Isn't some of that stuff dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yes and no. I don't deal with the day-to-day operations anymore. I delegate everything. And like I said, more and more of my work is now in traditional, legal businesses like property development and finance. But I do have a bit of a reputation. In some parts of Europe, I am known as Zmey."

"Did you know about this?" Rose asked Dimitri.

He nodded. "Your father's name is known in all the Dhampir townships in Siberia."

"Is that why you weren't around when I was growing up?" Rose asked Abe trying to piece everything together.

"It's part of it. I wasn't ready to become a father when your mother fell pregnant, so we broke up. We met a few times when you were a toddler, but then your mother took you to America and I stayed in Europe. I've thought about you a lot over the years and I had intended to reach out after you turned eighteen, then this situation occurred, and Janine called me and told me you needed my help."

"What if they find me and try to take me back to Court?" Rose asked, Abe's comments reminding her of why they were meeting now. Abe smirked, as did Pavel, and even Dimitri looked amused.

"Sweetheart, no one would dare come after you if it's discovered you're under my protection—not even Her Majesty."

"She knows who you are?"

"Oh yes. Tatiana and I are _well_ acquainted."

* * *

"Abe?"

"Janine. Always a pleasure to hear from you," Abe said answering his cell as Pavel drove them from the airfield to Abe's home in Istanbul. Sitting beside Rose in the rear, the two Alpha Guardians were in the vehicle's front.

"You've got them? Rosemarie is ok?" The usually unflappable Janine sounded worried.

"Yes. All went exactly as planned. We've arrived in Turkey and we're driving to my house in Istanbul."

"How long will you stay there? Are they going to marry?"

"We'll be here for a fortnight, then Rose wants to go to Russia to meet his family."

"A _fortnight?!_ I thought they'd marry, and she'd be back at school in a few days?" Janine sounded unimpressed.

"We will spend a fortnight in Russia, too. I need to be sure Belikov's _worthy_ of her," Abe said not caring that Dimitri could hear his half of the conversation.

"And you're making up for lost time?" Janine guessed.

"That too," Abe agreed, seeing no reason to lie to the mother of his child.

"Make sure you take care of her," Janine growled.

"I will," Abe promised, knowing Rose could overhear their conversation. "How is everything back at Court?"

"Fine. Adrian Ivashkov tried to compel me. I expected he would, so I was wearing the Nazar you gave me. You should have seen his face when I told him I knew nothing!"

"Hmm. He seems to have quite a penchant for compulsion. I might need to remind Tatiana it's a crime with significant jail time attached…"

"You lecturing Her Majesty about criminal activities. _That _I'd like to see!"

"You need to know the laws if you're going break them," Abe said with a grin. "Would you like to speak to our daughter?" There was no doubt about it—the legendary Zmey had an affectionate tone in his voice.

"Aye. I'll say a quick word."

"Hi Mom," Rose said taking the phone from her father.

"All good?" Janine asked.

"Yep. Hey—Abe told me I was born in Romania? I thought I was born in America?"

"No. I took you to America when you were three. You were born in Romania with a Dhampir midwife."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Well, there's a lot I haven't shared with you. Maybe when you get back, I could come to the Academy and we could talk?"

"I'd like that," Rose confessed, "I have _so_ many questions!"

"Yes, I can imagine," Janine said, her voice regretful. "Have fun and enjoy Turkey. It's a wonderful place. And give your father a chance. He loves you very much, as do I."

"Ok. You too," Rose replied getting a little teary. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had told her she loved her.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Dimitri asked when they were settled into their room in Abe's Istanbul residence. A massive suite in a modern stately home high on the hill overlooking the coast, as well as an enormous bed, there was a large sofa piled with comfortable duvets, pillows, and blankets. As soon as she saw them, Rose dumped her bag and started to make a nest. Now, twenty minutes later, Dimitri had unpacked the little they'd brought with them and was ready to join his woman. "Are you hungry?"

Rose nodded. She wanted a meal, cuddles in her nest, then lovemaking with her mate. "Is there food? I could eat!"

Dimitri chuckled. He'd learned his woman was _always_ starving! Stepping out of their room he hailed one of the private Guardians patrolling Abe's home and asked him to organize a large meal to be delivered for each of them. After an initial standoff when Abe had tried to put them in separate rooms, only to be met with pointed words from Rose and a calm request from Dimitri, Rose's father had retired to his quarters leaving Dimitri and Rose to settle in, agreeing to meet up in the morning for breakfast. Operating on diurnal hours because of his business dealings with humans, Dimitri and Rose were both excited to be spending their time in Turkey during daylight hours.

"Oh my _Vlad!" _Rose groaned when two enormous steak meals appeared for them, along with vegetables all covered in a rich mushroom sauce. It looked and smelled delicious.

"Do you want to eat there or at the table?" Dimitri asked, letting Rose choose whether to leave her nest. It was a close thing, but she didn't want to mess-up the duvets.

"Set up on the table," Rose ordered, climbing out of her cocoon. Sitting opposite Dimitri, they smiled at one another, starting their delicious meal.

"You know—I could get used to this," Rose said after taking the final bite, looking around the spacious room. It wasn't decorated to her taste, but it was far and away the most luxurious place she'd ever stayed. And it was huge; you'd be able to fit five or six St. Vladimir's dhampir dorm rooms into the space and still have room to spare.

"Try not to—it won't be like this in Baia. Speaking of which, I should let Mama know we're coming to visit."

"Won't she already know?" Rose joked as she climbed into a hollow in her duvets, referring to Babushka's uncanny ability to predict the future.

"Probably," Dimitri chuckled, excited at the prospect of showing off his mate to his family. "Let's ring them now and let them know to expect us."

Rose invited Dimitri into her nest, accepting his compliments about what a good job she'd done fashioning it. After a few minutes purring together, Dimitri pulled out his phone and placed a video call to his mother. As Dimitri anticipated, Yeva, Olena, and his sisters were over the moon that they would visit, and positively giddy when Dimitri explained he was coming home to introduce them to his Roza, and for them to marry. The only snag occurred when Dimitri explained to them who Rose's father was.

"Zmey?" Olena whispered, her eyes bulging. "The _snake _will come here?!"

Yeva said something in Russian and Olena apologized to Rose.

"It's ok. I'm just getting to know him," Rose laughed, amused that her father warranted such a reaction. A ruthless mob boss was hard to reconcile with the man who caved so readily when she'd demanded Dimitri share her room and bed! So far Abe had been very good to her, and Rose said as much. After they signed off, Rose checked the time. She wanted to call Lissa, but she'd be asleep now, so she'd call tomorrow instead.

"This is such a comfortable nest," Dimitri murmured, kissing up Rose's neck, paying particular attention to her scent glands. "And you smell amazing. It's hard for me to keep my hands off you," he admitted nipping Rose's skin lightly. Rose whimpered in pleasure. It had been too long since they'd made love. Now they were finally together and alone, she was more than willing!

"Then don't," she said, pulling away to divest herself of her top and bra, too.

"Roza," Dimitri growled, manly and possessive.

"Hmm…" Rose murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his muscled shoulders and well-defined abs. "Make love to me, Comrade."

Before she knew it, Rose was on her back in her soft nest completely nude. Dimitri had stripped her jeans like a man possessed, and was now tugging his pants and briefs down his thighs, freeing his rock-hard member. Kicking his pants off, Dimitri lay beside Rose, parting her legs so he could fondle her slit.

"You're excited," he observed, before bringing his lips to meet hers as his fingers dabbled in her arousal, spreading it from her opening up to her tight little pearl. Gently circling her clit with his thumb, Dimitri was kissing Rose as though his life depended on it. He loved the way Rose was so responsive, even outside her estrous. Groaning as Rose wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping it up and down, Dimitri wanted to be balls deep inside his mate as soon as possible.

"Are you ready for me?" Dimitri asked, preparing to position himself between Rose's legs.

"Ah-ha," Rose assented, unexpectedly pushing Dimitri onto his back and straddling him, lifting up and then letting him guide her onto his cock.

"Fuck!" Dimitri hissed. Rose's pussy was wet and tight, and she stretched to take his all. It was almost impossible to describe how good it felt to reconnect in that way, although Rose's closed eyes and euphoric smile suggested she felt it, too. Resting her hands on Dimitri's chest, Rose started to move, smiling when he positioned his hands on her hips to help guide her into a mutually satisfying tempo.

Rose gazed at Dimitri, taking in every little detail. The tiny scar just above one eyebrow, his chocolate-brown eyes and full sensual lips which were presently shaped into a sexy smile. In need of a shave, even Dimitri's stubble was sexy, making him look more rugged and _Alpha. _She was proud to have such a strong, handsome man in her nest. Her mate exuded power, even compared to other Alpha like Croft and Pavel. She was a lucky, lucky woman!

For his part, Dimitri's hooded gaze regarded his mate enthusiastically riding his cock, her full, natural breasts bouncing in counterpoint to her hips' motions, her dark brown hair swaying as it slipped from her hair tie. He meant it when he said that Rose Hathaway was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but she'd never been as beautiful as right now, flushed and excited as she worked to bring them both to the zenith of pleasure.

He couldn't wait to make her Rose Belikov. Although she bore his mark concealed in her pubic hair, when they married, he intended to add a second mark to her neck, so everyone could see he'd claimed her. That she was _his!_

Rose saw a change in her mate's face and seconds later he'd flipped them so she was pressed beneath him, pushed back into her nest. Upping the tempo, Dimitri took charge, rapidly thrusting into his mate as he plundered her mouth, his tongue tangling with Rose's. He could feel the tingle at the base of his cock signaling he was about to knot.

"Roza… _cum!" _he commanded growling in frustration, slamming into her hard. The sheer dominance in his voice was enough to excite Roza—and she flew over the precipice, shouting his name as Dimitri's knot swelled locking him within her as his orgasm started. He rolled onto his back, pulling Rose with him so she could ride out her pleasure slumped across his chest.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri said as his cock twitched in Rose's tight cleft, filling her with his seed. "I always will!"

* * *

_Thanks for your patience waiting for this chapter. I went away for a few days expecting to get lots of writing time in and it didn't end up happening :( Hence the delay! I appreciate those who took the time to check in and see how I was going. The rude PMs from people who never review demanding I update immediately? Not so appreciated ;) I've said it before and I'll say it again here... the best way to get quick updates is to review!_


	24. Chapter 24

"Rose! Thank Vlad! I've been so worried and the gossip here has been unbelievable!"

"Gossip?" Rose asked, lying in bed with Dimitri at seven in the morning Turkish time which, made it nine pm in Montana. She was calling from a burner cell Abe had provided her with which he assured her could not be traced. Rose understood nothing about that technology but was comfortable if her mobster father said it was untraceable then it was.

"Everyone knows you're Omega, were taken to Court and then escaped. Her Majesty sent Guardians from Court in case you were here. They arrived this morning and started by questioning Guardian Petrov and Guardian Matthews, then they interviewed Christian, Eddie, Mason and me. Plus, they searched the Academy. They think you must be hiding out here."

"Shit! Do they know about me and Dimitri?"

"Not so far. You're with him, aren't you?" Lissa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I won't tell you where, but we're together and safe."

"Are you sure? I overheard a Guardian saying to Guardian Petrov they have put out an alert through the _entire Moroi world_. They have shown every Guardian your photo and they're looking out for you."

Rose smirked, running her hand along Dimitri's bare, sexy side. They were lying naked in bed together, blissfully happy after a night of passion. No matter how often, waking up next to Dimitri curled in his arms never got old.

"They won't find me where I am," Rose reassured Lissa. "Any news about Adrian? Is he at the Academy, too?"

"No. He's still at Court. I thought he'd want to come back to the Academy, but I've not heard anything."

"Hopefully he stays away. When are the Guardians going back to Court?" Rose asked.

"I don't think they are. They kept asking us anywhere else you might be—if you knew anyone in the human world, or if there's someone you might be with. We told them there was no one."

"_We _told them…?"

"Christian and I did. He kind of knows about you and Dimitri."

"Liss! The fewer people who know about that the better! If they suspect anything between Dimitri and me, it won't take them long to work out he's the one helping me." Rose climbed out of bed, walking over to her nest and flopping into it. Lying on his side, propping his head up in his hand and leaning on his elbow, Dimitri regarded Rose with concern.

"I had to tell him," Lissa said defensively. "He put it together, and I'm pretty sure Eddie and Mason have, too. None of us have said anything about Guardian Belikov, but they're going to figure out you disappeared at the same time."

"Ugh! This is a nightmare," Rose groaned, the residual happiness from the night before fading fast.

"You must have a plan?"

"I do. _We_ do. I just didn't think they'd put so much effort into finding me."

"Of course they are, Rose. The Queen's nephew is obsessed with you, and you're Omega; you're like the dhampir equivalent of a unicorn!"

"Lucky me," Rose grumbled, promising to call Lissa again in twenty-four hours to find out more.

* * *

"So, Tatiana's called in the cavalry?" Abe commented over breakfast when Rose recounted her conversation with Lissa. "I'd hoped she wouldn't, but I can't say I'm surprised."

"I don't understand why they _need_ to find me… I kind of thought out of sight out of mind."

"The information I've received from Court suggests your disappearance has caused somewhat of a predicament for Her Majesty. Everyone at Court, and now beyond it, know you are Omega and brought to Court for your 'protection' and subsequently disappeared. The mother of every young male Royal Moroi is accusing Tatiana of hiding you away for the purpose of marrying you off to Adrian Ivashkov. Others think she allowed you to escape, unduly influenced by her Omega lover, then there are Moroi who believe your disappearance is a plot organized by insurgents opposing the way dhampir are treated by Court and Her Majesty."

"And no one stopped to think 'Hey—she just might not want to be detained, drugged, and married off?'" Rose snapped, her mood plummeting by the second. When she'd initially talked with her mother at Court, the plan seemed simple. Escape, meet Abe, marry Dimitri, then return to St. Vladimir's. Now it seemed things would not be quite so easy.

"I think a lot of dhampir see it that way, which is why Her Majesty has a problem. Whether or not you like it, your unexpected departure has stirred up political tensions about how Omega are treated and by extension dhampir—so Her Majesty had to act quickly and decisively. I think we can assume that locating you and 'convincing' you to return to Court will be Her Majesty's number one objective."

"So where does that leave us?" Dimitri asked.

"It leaves us exactly where we were before," Abe replied. "No one knows you're here, and even if someone were to discover your presence, no one would be foolish enough to go against me."

"What if Adrian tries to compel Mom again? And how did she not give in to that, anyway?" Rose asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"Magic," Abe said with an exaggerated wink.

"No, seriously…" Rose snapped.

"I _was_ being serious. Moroi are used to thinking they are the only ones who can wield magical power, but there are magics much older and stronger than the elemental and Spirit magic we access. Years ago, when your mother and I were together, I gave her a Nazar." Abe pulled a silver chain around his neck which held a single blue and white glass bead. "They are traditional Anatolian beads used to ward off the evil eye. The ones in the bazaar these days are just for tourists, but they infused the original beads with magic which wards against hexes, curses, compulsion and can make you sense when someone lies. As an Earth magic user, I can't _make_ the charm, but I can sense it if I'm looking for it. It's an all but forgotten type of magic."

"That must come in very handy when negotiating," Dimitri said appreciating his soon to be father-in-law's acumen.

"It does," Abe agreed, flashing him a toothy grin.

* * *

Janine was holed up in her room in Guest Quarters, refusing to answer the door. The last two days had been _crazy._ Rosemarie's disappearance had the unintended effect of sparking a debate about how Omega, and dhampir, were treated by Moroi. During her movements around Court, she'd been approached by the curious, complicit and crafty trying to get a read on how she felt about things, given it was her daughter who'd sparked the drama.

The most disturbing had been when Bellinger and Watson approached her, ostensibly to recruit Janine's support for a plot to overthrow Her Majesty and the Moroi Royal Council. Their plan was so ill-conceived it bordered on farcical, what made it even more amusing was that Janine had known for years the duo were informants for the Queen. If Her Majesty wanted a private audience with Janine, surely a direct invitation would have sufficed? She didn't have to send those two to flush her out. Recognizing every moment delayed would lead to further conjecture about her loyalty, Janine put on her dress uniform and rang the palace, securing a private audience with the Queen.

_The things you do for your kids,_ Janine thought as she stood in a flock wallpapered hallway outside one of Tatiana's reception rooms. An unheard, unseen witness to many Royal meetings over the years, Janine was aware which room Her Majesty used depended very much on her mood and the situation. She reserved the small salon near her office for close family and those in favor. Most others got the blue room closer to the public areas of the palace. Those not in favor were received in the black suite—which is the room Janine found herself waiting outside. Dark, even for those used to living at night, the black room was overly ornate with black damask wallpaper and what looked to be the most uncomfortable guest chairs. Everything about the room screamed wealth, privilege and most of all _power._ It was no coincidence Tatiana had chosen to meet with Guardian Hathaway in this room.

The door opened and Janine was ushered in by Priscilla Voda. Closest friend and confidant of Her Majesty, she possessed an astute mind, and she missed nothing. Perturbed by Priscilla's presence, Janine schooled her face into an impassive mask.

"Your Majesty," Janine said, doing the required bow before turning to Priscilla. "Princess Voda. Thank you for receiving me so promptly."

"Not at all, Guardian Hathaway. I'm hoping you're here with good news?" Tatiana asked almost coyly. "Have you heard from Rosemarie?"

"I have not," Janine lied, keep her face neutral. "And I'm afraid I'm the bearer of disappointing tidings."

"Oh?" Tatiana asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow before gesturing for Janine to take a hardbacked, upright wooden chair; a distinction to the comfortable armchairs the Royal women occupied. "So? Enlighten me."

Janine started in on her version of Watson and Bellinger's seditious proposal. Although the reigning monarch made all the suitable gasps and other appearances of dismay and shock, what the red-haired Guardian had to say to her was evidently no surprise. That Tatiana had wasted two of her long-term informants to test Janine suggested just how seriously she was taking the situation.

"I'll investigate the coup, and anyone involved punished. I must say, I'm surprised, given the circumstances, that you came to me with this information." It was a statement but worded to sound like an accusation.

"The Royal Council, and our Monarch, ensure the safety and survival of Moroi and dhampir alike. Any opposition to that can't and won't be tolerated," Janine declared.

"Well, I appreciate your loyalty," Tatiana replied. "If only your daughter was a little more… devoted."

Janine bristled but did not rise to the jibe. By all accounts, Rosemarie was an excellent Novice and while, at times, she was high-spirited there was no doubt about her dedication to her training and her potential future charge Vasilisa Dragomir.

When Janine did not reply, Tatiana continued. "You must be so disappointed she came so close to graduating only to give it all away."

"Give it all away?" Janine asked.

"She's not in a training Academy, and there has been no explanation for her absence. Since none of her family or friends know where she is, we can only assume she has dropped out of school and left to join the human world. Unless we hear from her, or she returns to the Academy by the end of the week, her Novice file will be closed, and she'll not graduate as a Guardian."

* * *

Guardian Hans Croft pulled his boots off at the front door, sliding his feet into his house slippers while calling out to Mirabelle.

"Bad day?" she asked, handing her husband a glass of red wine and gesturing for him to sit as she stoked the fire. "Dinner will be ready, soon."

"The worst," he moaned, putting his wine on a side table and pulling Mirabelle onto his lap. Recognizing he was tired and stressed, she nuzzled his neck, purring as she did so.

"Tell me about it."

"The Royal Council are up in arms about Rose's disappearance and demanded Tatiana act. As well as sending Guardians to St. Vladimir's, today she told Janine Hathaway that if Rose isn't at the Academy by week's end, her enrolment will be canceled, and she cannot graduate as a Guardian."

"That's horrible! Do you think she'll do it?"

"I'm sure she will. The worst part is, if Rose reappears, Tatiana will suspect Janine knows where Rose is and passed on the message."

"It's a test?" Mirabelle asked.

"Yes," Hans replied. "Honestly, I can't see a way out of this. If Rose returns to the Moroi world unmarried, she will be brought back here and coerced into a Royal marriage. If she returns married, it will humiliate Her Majesty, who will no doubt take it out on Rose and Dimitri."

"Why would she do that? The Guardians and dhampir at Court are already sympathetic to Rose's cause. If they find out she escaped to marry her mate, they'll be even more supportive."

"Exactly. Which is why Tatiana will punish Rose and Dimitri. She needs to show dhampir who is in charge. Moroi have been happy to ignore marriages like ours because it doesn't affect them. But a marriage between an _Omega_ and an Alpha will ruffle feathers. Moroi consider Omega a status symbol—it's not something they are prepared to allow a dhampir. Her Majesty will have to make an example of them."

"But won't that anger dhampir even more? Many of the most senior Guardians are Alpha. They understand being mated, so they will take Dimitri's side. Plus, the way they treat Omega is barbaric. If Rose is punished for choosing the man she loves over being married off to an unknown Royal Moroi, it will piss off a lot of people."

"It will," Hans agreed. "But from Her Majesty's perspective, better a bunch of pissed off dhampir than Moroi."

* * *

Despite their inauspicious start, Pavel had to admit he was growing to like Rose and Dimitri. The girl was every bit her father's daughter; sarcastic and irreverent yet intelligent and clearly devoted. Her attachment to her mate, and he to her, was something to witness.

Used to frequent training, the duo had joined Pavel and the house Guardians every morning and evening for their workout and sparring sessions. As an Alpha, Pavel had expected Belikov to be a formidable fighter, and he wasn't disappointed, but Rose was the real surprise. Natural talent had been harnessed and refined, turning the young Omega into an excellent combatant. Already better than at least half of the Guardians on staff, with some further tuition, Rose could easily become the premier female fighter of her generation like her mother before her.

Abe had asked him to observe and guide Rose's training where he could. While the boss had expressed his misgivings about her pursuing a Guardian career, he wanted her to protect herself should the need arise. Personally, Pavel thought ignoring such a talent would be a waste, so he worked alongside Belikov to round out any deficits in her technique.

"Where's Rose?" Pavel asked Belikov when he came down to morning training alone.

"She's seeing the doctor this morning," the taciturn Guardian replied, starting on his pre-workout stretches. The other Guardians, while polite, were yet to bond with the boss's daughter and her Alpha mate. Most of the time Pavel, Belikov and Rose worked out to one side of the well-equipped gym, Pavel facilitating interaction with the other Guardians where necessary.

"All ok?" Pavel checked. If Rose needed a doctor, Mazur would want to know about it.

"Yes. Abe organized it. Rose needs a repeat of her contraceptive pills."

"I bet she does," Pavel teased, smirking as the younger Alpha blushed. While Dimitri was content to contain the more extreme aspects of their affection to behind closed doors, the same was not the case for Rose. In fact, she seemed to enjoy embarrassing her mate by kissing him at every opportunity—in company or not!

"What's the plan for today?" Dimitri asked, mostly to move the conversation along.

"The boss has business to attend to, today. He thought you and Rose might like to come along."

"Do you think that's wise? With so many people looking out for Rose…?"

"This is a legitimate business with humans," Pavel explained. "A meeting, then a trip to the Ziraat Bank to sign some documents. One day all this will be Rose's—Abe wants her to get an idea of how the business works."

Dimitri was stunned. It had never occurred to him Abe might leave his interests to his daughter, but when he considered it, it made sense. As his only child, and given he had no extended family, Rose was the obvious beneficiary.

"So what's this meeting about?"

"One of Abe's businesses is buying a run-down hotel in the Upper East Side in New York. It will be remodeled and rebranded as part of their chain. Today's meeting is with the CEO to go through the renovation budget and profit-and-loss projections. When the boss is satisfied, we'll go to the Ziraat Bank so he can release the required funds."

"Buying the leasehold for a hotel must be expensive," Dimitri mused almost to himself.

"The freehold," Pavel corrected, "and yes; which is why Mr. Mazur is overseeing this deal."

* * *

"Miss. Hathaway, my name is Dr. Charnley. I've been asked to come here today to give you a physical and I believe you need a prescription for contraceptive pills?" A Moroi in her sixties, she seemed pleasant enough, speaking with a thick accent Rose could not place.

"Call me Rose, please. And that's right. I only have one pill left," Rose said with a nervous laugh. She hated seeing a doctor at the best of times.

The doctor chatted about nothing in particular as she took Rose's blood pressure, weight and asked about her overall health. By the time they came around to discuss the required prescription, Rose was relatively at ease.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes," Rose replied, only a little embarrassed.

"Ok. Dhampir are immune to sexually transmitted infections, so that's not a concern, however, if you are having sex with Moroi and intend to partake in biting you might want to consider another form of contraception. If you get too high on Moroi venom, you might forget to take your pill, which could result in a pregnancy."

"That won't be an issue. I am in a committed, monogamous relationship with a dhampir."

"In which case, why do you need contraception?" Dr. Charnley asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Um, I'm Omega," Rose explained. "And not ready to be a mom yet!"

"Understandable," the doctor said with a kindly grin, examining Rose's nearly empty packet of pills. "Let me write you up for more pills. Most eczanes around here should carry this brand."

"Will the prescription work in Russia? I plan to travel there in a few weeks to meet my partner's family."

"Hmm… Whereabouts?" the doctor asked while writing out the prescription.

"Baia? It's a little town outside Omsk."

"If it's a remote area, it's unlikely they'll have this brand. I'd suggest stocking up here before you go to make sure you don't run out."

"Good idea," Rose replied, taking the prescription and walking the doctor downstairs to where a Guardian would walk her to her car.

* * *

"Fedosia? It's Domnica. I need you to do something which will make us both a lot of money."

"Money? Now you're speaking my language," the dhampir woman replied with a laugh. Working as a housemaid in a Royal Moroi household in Moldova, Fedosia rarely heard from her younger Moroi half-sister. Why would a Moroi doctor want to associate with a dhampir toilet cleaner?

"Have you heard about that Omega? The one who ran away from Court?"

"Yes. Lord Badica came over last night. One of his Guardians told me about it." Domnica shuddered. While she'd married well, if not Royal, she knew her single dhampir half-sister sometimes 'entertained' visiting Guardians for a little extra money.

"Well, I know where she is! It's not safe to tell Court right now—the people she's staying with will work out it's me who gave her whereabouts away and that wouldn't be good—but I know where she'll be in a fortnight."

"And this will make us money, how?"

"There's half a million US for information leading to her capture!"

"That's nearly nine million leu!" Fedosia gasped.

"And I'll split it thirty seventy with you," Domnica blurted.

"I'm guessing the thirty percent is for me?" the dhampir asked her half-sister, calculating her share in her head. Over two and a half million Moldovan leu would be enough for her to buy an apartment. If she chose the location and apartment carefully and did some refurbishments, she could probably rent out a bedroom to supplement her income and still leave her with a sizeable nest egg. She could leave the Moroi world behind her!

"It _is _my information…" Domnica replied stiffly.

"Of course," Fedosia placated. If Domnica would give her an in on such a sizeable windfall, she wouldn't quibble. "So what do you need me to do?"

"At this stage nothing. When the time comes, I need you to call Court and give them the information I provide."

"What's the catch?"

"No one can ever find out the information came from me."


	25. Chapter 25

"Just how bad is it at Court?" Pavel asked one of Abe's many informants. From the highest to the lowest of society, Abe had people willing to inveigle and share any secret—for a price. Not that there was anything particularly secretive about the scandal caused by Rose's abrupt disappearance. In fact, all of Court was abuzz with gossip and conjecture about how and where the Omega daughter of revered Guardian Janine Hathaway had escaped to.

"The customers have noticed a lot of pro-dhampir feeling," the Moroi waiter answered. Working at one of Court's finest dining establishments, he got to overhear plenty of Royal Moroi conversations—even Her Majesty occasionally. Unseen on the other end of the phone, Pavel raised his eyebrow. Pro-dhampir sentiment was the polite way of saying anti-Moroi.

While such sentiments occurred from time to time, they were isolated and short-lived. However, in the days following Rose's escape from Court, public outrage about her situation was gaining momentum rather than dissipating. Amongst dhampir, and even a section of the Moroi population, people thought Rose absconding from Court was justified—and they resented Her Majesty's attempts to locate Rose.

With Royal bloodlines notoriously inbred, it was no secret that along with social prestige, Omega females brought a welcome genetic diversity to the family they married into. Royal Moroi might maintain that Rose's incarceration at Court was for her own protection, but everyone else saw it for exactly what it was. A gilded cage ahead of what would amount to a forced marriage.

Pavel knew this was surge was, in part, due to Abe's Machiavellian manipulation of information behind the scenes. A quiet word here, a Guardian commenting to his peers there. Not enough to incite outright dissidence, but enough to fan the flame of public opinion. If Her Majesty hoped this issue was going to quietly die away, she was sorely mistaken. Of course, Tatiana did not understand who she was dealing with.

"I heard there's a reward?"

"Half a million dollars," Abe's informant said, excitement in his tone. "What's it to you?"

"Everything that happens at Court interests me," Pavel said. It wasn't untrue. While Abe lived in Europe, more of his work was happening in America. Knowing the latest from the Moroi seat of government was an essential part of maintaining his power base. But this? This was personal. For the first time Pavel could remember, the boss was exerting his considerable influence with no regard for what was in it for him.

* * *

Adrian woke, sober for the first time in… well—for the first time in a while. His aunt's Guardians had kept him up to date on the developments, or rather lack thereof, with Rose so, with nothing else to do, he'd spent his time drinking. Using the bathroom to wash several days' worth of sweat and alcohol from his pores, Adrian shaved, dressed then did his hair. Not strictly necessary for an audience with his aunt, she liked him to look presentable, and it paid to keep aunty on side.

Eleven pm. Tatiana would be finished with breakfast and should be meeting with the Royal Council by now. Provided it was a weekday. Was it a weekday? Adrian checked the clock beside his bed which displayed the day and date for just this reason. Yes. A weekday. Foregoing breakfast in favor of a quick trip to the feeders, Adrian made his way to the Royal Council chamber. Usually open to the public, not that many attended the meetings, today's session was noteworthy in that it was a closed session. That meant something interesting was being discussed. Knowing from experience that if he waited in the narrow hallway behind the Queen's seat he'd be able to hear every word, Adrian seated himself on a bench directly beside the closed curtain Queen Tatiana used to enter and exit the Council chamber.

"She's making a mockery of us!" a male voice said. "If the dhampir see one of them can defy us in this way, they'll all take liberties!"

"And maybe they should!" a female voice retorted. "This practice of detaining Omega for their own protection is barbaric! There are heat suppressing medicines—surely these can be distributed to those in need? There's no need for them to be brought to Court. Dhampir are people; they deserve self-determination!"

"See if you still feel that way when you have to clean your own toilets," the voice belonging to Prince Drozdov drawled.

"Enough!" Tatiana snapped. Sometimes dealing with the Royal Council was akin to managing a group of overstimulated toddlers. "We have Guardians at St. Vladimir's specifically searching for the girl. I have issued every garrison here and abroad with her picture and they are looking out for her. Known associates are being questioned, and there is a bounty. It won't be long before we apprehend her, then she will be brought back to Court."

"And then?" the female voice from before asked with disdain.

"And then everything will return to normal," Tatiana said optimistically.

* * *

Turkish fashion was somewhat different from what Rose was used to in Montana. Not that Rose was ever much of a shopper. In fact, other than the St. Vladimir's yearly mall outings, she hadn't been shopping since Lissa's parents passed away. Rhea had taken her out whenever she'd shopped with Lissa, buying her the clothing, underwear and other personal items she'd required. For the past few years, Rose's essentials were purchased once a year, anything else ordered online by Alberta, gifts from Lissa or hand-me-downs from other Novices.

"What should I buy?" Rose asked Abe, looking around the young women's section of the Turkish department store curiously.

"Whatever you want!" he said. "For today, something professional. Maybe a skirt and jacket? As my daughter, people will expect you to look a certain way."

"I hope you don't mean the scarf," Rose said, eyeing today's offering with distaste. A mustard, green, and yellow silk, it clashed gloriously with Abe's skin tone. Pavel chortled while Dimitri smirked. The familial bickering between Rose and Abe was already well established, however, they were starting to form some sort of bond, too. Abe lifted a hand, summoning a shop attendant, outlining in Turkish what he had in mind. Apprehensive about Abe's request, Rose was mollified when she was led over to a rack of young women's business clothing. The attendant stared at Rose appraisingly before grabbing several skirt and pantsuits, motioning her through to the change room.

Trying on the first, Rose grinned when it fitted perfectly. Hugging her figure in all the right places, black with exposed gray stitching, the outfit was professional but still young and modern. The A-line skirt stopping just above the knee with an asymmetric hemline, she'd even be able to fight in it if push came to shove. Leaning against a wall outside the change room, Dimitri's eyes flashed when Rose emerged to model for him.

"Do I look ok?" she asked.

"Roza, you look more than ok," Dimitri said with a soft groan, discreetly adjusting himself. Rose dressed like that was a definite turn on!

"If I knew you'd like it that much, I'd have bought corporate clothing earlier," she teased, slipping back into the change room to try on the attendant's other suggestions.

As Rose was trying on shoes, Abe took Dimitri elsewhere in the store to find a suit. With Dimitri's height, and muscle mass, they would not find the perfect suit off the rack, but eventually, they found something Abe declared passable.

"You can tell a lot about a man by how he wears a suit. Tomorrow we will go to my tailor and have some custom-made suits for you." Correctly interpreting Dimitri's dubious expression as he regarded the suit worn by his father-in-law to be, Abe added, "they can make any style you want."

"I'm a Guardian. I don't need suits."

"Every man needs a few good suits," Abe disagreed. "It's not like I'd let you marry my daughter wearing gym clothes!"

At Abe's insistence, Rose ended up buying four outfits and two pairs of shoes. While she also needed new underwear, it wasn't something she wished to shop for with her dad and Pavel in attendance. Maybe she could shop online for that later. Their shopping mission complete, Abe took Pavel, Dimitri, and Rose to lunch at a very fancy restaurant where they were guarded by several of his private Guardians. Rose watched them carefully, noticing many of the signs, signals, and guarding patterns they had taught as part of her Novice studies. Dimitri was ill at ease, unused to being guarded not guarding. Yet to graduate and work as part of a guarding team, and unused to dining out, both were novel experiences for Rose.

"Today we'll be meeting with the CEO of my hotel chain. I'm running through the numbers for a hotel I'm buying in New York. Then we need to go to the bank to release some funds."

"Is this what you usually do?" Rose asked while tucking into her starter.

"Much of the time," Abe replied. "I told you, much of my business is legitimate these days."

"But you still need, what, four Guardians watching you when you go out?" Rose quipped.

"I'm a very rich man," Abe said, as though that explained everything.

* * *

Rose looked around curiously as she followed Abe into a fancy-looking hotel in the heart of Istanbul close to where they'd dined. From the way the staff deferred to her father, it was obvious they knew him here.

"Is this hotel one of yours?" she asked, more than a little awed.

"Yes. There's over seventy in this chain internationally. I have my Istanbul office here."

The elevator whisked them up to the thirtieth floor, where they emerged into a tastefully decorated reception area.

"Mr. Mazur," a young blonde woman said, her eyes landing on Rose and then Dimitri. Standing taller and pushing her almost non-existent breasts out, she wasn't subtle in the way she ogled Rose's man. Not that Rose could blame her. Dimitri was wearing the suit he'd bought earlier, and he looked _fine!_

"Tabitha, this is my daughter, Rose, and her fiancé Dimitri," Abe said, his tone suggesting he'd noticed Tabitha's shameless eye fucking and that he didn't approve. Dimitri slipped his arm around Rose, kissing her temple and assiduously avoiding looking in Tabitha's direction. "Is the meeting room set up?"

"Yes, Mr. Mazur. Everything is ready."

Abe's offices taking up an entire floor, he showed Rose and Dimitri around, mentioning some of his business interests as he did. It all looked professional and, well, normal.

"I have a different office I use for my _other_ ventures," Abe said in an undertone, as though he'd read Rose's thoughts, referring to his more nefarious dealings.

Content to look and listen, Rose was mostly silent. Dimitri, though, was asking lots of questions and seemed fascinated by the many irons Abe had in the fire of commerce. They'd done a full lap of the upper floor when they emerged back out into reception. Tabitha was lying in wait, the top button of her crisp handkerchief linen blouse now undone and her hair artfully tousled.

"Mr. Davenport and his team are on the way up," she said, with a slight breathy inflection in her tone. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Mazur? Dimitri?"

"No thank you," Abe said, noting Rose's incensed expression with amusement.

"I don't need anything, either," Rose said pointedly. "However, I think you need a new blouse. That one seems to have come unfastened. It doesn't look very professional."

Tabitha blushed, returning to her desk and buttoning up her shirt. Rose gave her father a smug grin before following him into a meeting room. The next two hours were honestly fascinating. Abe explained every aspect of what he was going through with the hotel team, showing Rose and Dimitri how to read each of the complex documents that had been prepared outlining the costs associated with the acquisition and refurbishment, then the expected revenue stream. At one stage Rose commented that the outlay seemed disproportionally large compared to the returns, which is when Abe explained about intentional tax losses and capital gains. At first, it all seemed strange and confusing, but with Abe's help, she got the gist of it—mostly that this would make Abe even richer.

Their meeting over, and Tabitha nowhere to be seen, they headed off to the bank where Abe signed for an unfathomably large sum of money. Rose had never seen a check with so many zeros. It was honestly overwhelming.

"You have to spend money to make money," he said, winking at Rose and Dimitri.

* * *

"They've said if she doesn't return to the Academy in the next few days, they will cancel her enrolment," Janine said to Abe. He was in his home study speaking to the mother of his daughter while Rose and Dimitri were upstairs 'resting' after their busy day. He had a fair idea of what resting was a euphemism for, however, as per Rose's pointed comments he was learning to deal with it.

"That wasn't unexpected," Abe replied. There was no way Tatiana and the establishment she represented would allow an Omega to work as a Guardian. As disappointed as Rose might be to hear it, she could probably kiss her dreams of becoming a Guardian goodbye. "And I expect they'll find a reason to demote Belikov once they learn of his involvement."

"Aye," Janine agreed. Fair or not, it was the way it worked. "Are you sure about your plan?"

Abe sighed. He _wasn't_ sure, but the alternative was a life of hiding and uncertainty, and he didn't want that for his only child.

"We'll have the advantage of surprise. So far, no one knows of my involvement. The outrage when she's taken will be extreme. They're a good-looking couple and devoted to each other; they'll have everybody's sympathy."

"But the whole point was to get her away from Court, not let her be brought back," Janine snapped, not seeing the validity behind Abe's convoluted machinations.

"They can't hide forever," Abe explained. "If they find them sometime in the future, Her Majesty will fabricate an excuse to apprehend and separate them. Perhaps even jail them! Even if she doesn't make Rose marry Adrian or some other Royal genetic cul-de-sac, she will make their lives a living hell. Better Tatiana is forced to act now, while public sentiment is on their side. It's the best chance to facilitate their exit into the human world."

"You can't see a way that they could stay? It's the only life Rosemarie has ever known, and she's dreamed of being the Princess Dragomir's Guardian since she was a small girl."

"I wish it were otherwise, Janine. I really do. I can't see Tatiana allowing it, though."

Janine frowned. She didn't want to admit it to Abe, but maybe it was for the best. Rose and Dimitri could have children together—and she knew firsthand you could be a good mother or a good Guardian, but not both. Circumstances had steered her in one direction, yet she often wondered about the road not traveled. With the benefit of hindsight, she might have made different decisions if she knew then what she did now.

"Is there anything I can do?" Janine asked.

"Not for now. They will watch you closely," Abe counseled, appreciating Janine's awkward predicament. "After she's apprehended you need to be the voice of reason. Your opinion carries a lot of weight in the Guardian community. People will listen to what you have to say."

"I can do that," Janine agreed. "When's the wedding?"

"I haven't told them, yet, but in just over a week," Abe replied. "I want them in Baia and married before anyone can stop them. By the time they are caught, it will be too late."

"Make sure you get lots of photographs. Have someone Skype me, too," Janine growled, understanding why she couldn't be present, but nonetheless upset to miss her daughter's wedding.

"I will," Abe promised, also disappointed. He was finally able to admit to himself that he missed Janine's company.

* * *

"Ms. Fedosia Kreft?"

"Speaking."

"Fedosia… May I call you Fedosia? This is Abe Mazur… Although you might know me as Zmey."

"Oh! Yes. Mr. Mazur! Sir. How can I help you?" If Fedosia sounded as though she were shitting herself, it's because she was.

"I believe you have a sister? Domnica Charnley? A doctor? She called you the other day." It wasn't a question.

"That's right. My Moroi half-sister," Fedosia supplied, wondering what trouble Domnica had introduced her into. She'd been happy to make a phone call for a couple of million lei, but not if it meant crossing Zmey. Everyone knew he was a man not to trifle with.

"I understand she asked you to make a call to Court for her? To report a missing Omega?"

"Yes. But I didn't know it had anything to do with you… I would never of agreed if I knew it was business of yours!" Fedosia was praying Mr. Mazur believed her and was feeling clement. Her life would not be worth living if he wasn't.

"That's ok. You can still make the call—there'll just need to be a few small changes."

"Changes?" Fedosia asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes changes. I will call you and let you know when to contact Court so the dhampir can be captured. I will make sure she is there."

"What if Domnica contacts me before you do?" Fedosia asked. She had already kissed her ill-gotten money goodbye and was now working just to stay on Zmey's good side.

"Tell her you will, but contact me first. If you do as I say, I'll make it worth your while."

"Sir?"

"We'll split the bounty money fifty-fifty," Abe said.

* * *

"What do you think he's up to?" Dimitri asked as Rose leaned back against him in the bath, relaxing before they joined Abe for dinner.

"He intends for us to be caught."

Dimitri tensed immediately, pausing where his hands had been caressing Rose's soapy breasts. "What makes you say that?"

"With his connections, Abe could have got more tablets without me needing to see a doctor, and he would not have told me to let the doctor know I'd be in Baia in a few weeks unless he wanted the information to get out."

"But what does he gain from that? Unless he wants you to marry a Royal?" Dimitri asked, trying to find a flaw in Rose's reasoning, yet not finding one.

"I don't think he intends to betray us. If Her Majesty is looking for me, then eventually I'll be found. I think Abe wants to control how and when I'm discovered."

"It would put him in charge of the situation," Dimitri agreed, seeing all the benefits. "Your father is not the sort who'd like to be caught off-guard."

"No, he isn't. If I had to guess, Abe will want us married sooner rather than later. Once we're legally husband and wife, it will make anything Her Majesty tries to do to me more difficult."

"And if she can't punish you directly, the Queen will do it through me," Dimitri predicted, taking Rose's thoughts and running them through to the logical conclusion. "Once they know we're married, my days as Vasilisa's lead Guardian will be short-lived. In fact, I think I'll be lucky if I can get a job at the effluent treatment station." Dimitri was surprisingly undistressed by this thought.

Rose sighed, refusing to insult her mate's intelligence by disagreeing.

"Abe obviously has a plan. Let's get dressed and go find out what it is."


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you excited?" Rose asked Dimitri as Pavel guided the van past a faded wooden sign that apparently declared they were now in Baia.

"Very," Dimitri replied, grinning at his fiancée. He had called his mother last night, letting her know they were coming today and not in a week as previously planned. It delighted Olena—especially when Dimitri explained they would get married in three days.

Because of Her Majesty's ongoing search for Rose, they were arriving at night, so they were less likely to be observed. Abe and Pavel would deliver the couple to the Belikovas' home, then continue on to a house they'd rented five minutes away. Abe had instructed Dimitri and Rose to lie low; they could not afford for Her Majesty to get wind of Rose's location before they'd said their vows. Not that the couple minded. Their sole purpose in visiting Baia was to spend time with Dimitri's family, and they didn't need to leave the family home to do that.

And Tatiana _was_ still looking for Rose. The news from Court was that she had increased the bounty to a million dollars US. Plus, they'd had a close call two days before, Adrian briefly contacting Rose via a Spirit dream. Thankfully, the communication had been short-lived, Rose pulling herself from the dream almost immediately before he learned anything. When Rose told Abe about it, he'd gifted a charmed Nazar each to Rose and Dimitri. While he was unsure whether it would protect against dream walking, Rose had not been contacted by Adrian since, so they were cautiously optimistic.

"Will there be something to eat when we get there?" Rose asked hopefully as her stomach grumbled loudly, again. Dimitri chuckled, leaning over and kissing Rose's temple. They were only minutes away from his family home, and Dimitri could not be happier.

"Mama will have been cooking all day," he predicted, explaining how his mother was incapable of making small meals. "There will be plenty for all of us."

Olena had not mentioned asking Abe, Pavel, and the four private Guardians traveling with them to stay for dinner, however, Dimitri knew his mother well enough to know that an invitation would be forthcoming. Abe must have suspected it, too, since he'd stopped in Omsk and bought an enormous amount of fresh meat, vegetables, fruit, cheeses, flour, sugar, and vodka. Winter in Russia was an expensive time of the year to buy food, and catering for so many, even for one meal, would be an onerous burden on the family's limited resources. Olena would never let a guest at her table go hungry, but the generous gift of supplies would be very much appreciated and gratefully received.

"We're not far now," Dimitri cooed into Rose's ear, beaming jubilantly. He could not wait to introduce his mate to his family. He already knew they loved her and would accept her as one of their own, but he wanted them to show Rose that.

"It's so pretty," Rose commented as Pavel followed Dimitri's instructions, turning off the main drag onto an unmade road. The whole landscape was white with snow, although pretty timber houses on large lots lined the thoroughfare.

"It is," Dimitri agreed, pointing to a large house at the end of the lane. "And that one is ours!"

The house Dimitri pointed to was lit up. They were clearly expecting visitors. Pavel had barely pulled up out the front when the front door opened and a surprisingly small woman raced out to the van.

"Mama!" Dimitri said as he opened the side of the van, climbing out and lifting his mother in his arms before swinging her around exuberantly. She greeted him in an excited tirade of Russian. Rose slowly made her way out of the vehicle, giving Dimitri time to reconnect with his mother as she waited to be introduced.

"Mama, this is my mate, Roza," Dimitri announced proudly, putting his mother down to face Rose.

"You are even more beautiful in person," Olena declared in a thick accent, fondly embracing her only son's mate. She now had another daughter, and could not be more pleased. "Please come in and warm yourself, darling. Dinner will be ready, soon." Smiling nervously at Abe, Pavel, and the Guardians climbing out of the vehicle, she invited them to share the evening meal.

"Ms. Belikova! We'd be delighted to stop for dinner if there's enough?" Abe said, charm itself.

"There's _plenty,"_ Olena replied anxiously, inviting Abe and his Guardians into her home. Seeing a young man who'd followed her outside she ordered "Paul? Take Dimka and Roza's bags up to his room."

Pavel instructed the Guardians to move the large boxes of food into the house, Abe politely stating they were 'a little something' he'd picked up on the way through. While Olena started to object, a look from her son silenced her. They both knew Abe's generosity would make life a lot easier for the household.

"Please come in," she said, opening the front door, ushering Rose, her father and his Guardians inside. "Can I introduce my mother, Yeva, my eldest, Karolina, and my second youngest Sonya?"

"Where's Vika?" Dimitri asked, looking around.

"She's at St. Basil's," Olena explained. "She'll be back Saturday morning in time for the wedding."

"Dimka!" one of the young women present squealed, throwing herself at Dimitri. Heavily pregnant, Rose knew it must be Sonya. Dimitri hugged her liberally before moving to embrace the other young woman present. Taking her into his arms, Dimitri tensed when he heard a loud growl behind him. Pavel.

Dimitri turned and glared angrily at his father-in-law's primary Guardian, recognizing exactly what the growl signified. Pavel was staking a claim. Dimitri stared at him in horror, but Pavel was oblivious, gazing intently at Dimitri's older sister, Karolina. The look on his face was shock mixed with pure adoration. Pavel looked as though he had just discovered the meaning of life. For her part, Karolina was regarding Pavel with a modest smile. She might not be showing as much, but there was no doubt she was encouraging his attention. And it had all happened in an instant.

"No! She's _my sister!" _Dimitri snapped, scowling at Pavel who'd finally taken his eyes off Karolina. "And she's _far_ too young for you. I forbid it!"

Pavel looked ready to fight Dimitri about the issue, which was the _last_ thing Rose wanted.

"An Alpha has no choice in who is their mate," Rose reminded her fiancé, stroking his chest and purring soothingly as she attempted to divert Dimitri from Pavel and Karolina's blatant eye fucking. Stepping in front of him to force him to look her in the eyes, Rose continued quietly, "You know Pavel is a decent guy. He'd make anyone a wonderful mate…"

"But not my _sister!" _Dimitri hissed, watching as Pavel and Karolina were again staring at one another. "I don't like this!"

"_Let it go,_ Comrade," Rose ordered, giving her father a look. Correctly interpreting her unspoken request, Abe stepped in, greeting Yeva, Sonya, then Karolina before performing the introductions.

"Is Pavel your first or surname?" Karolina asked sweetly, resting her hand on Pavel's forearm as she led him over to the dinner table.

* * *

"I contacted her for a moment in her dreams, but not since then," Adrian explained, nibbling on a piece of toast as he breakfasted with his aunt. He was too hungover to eat more than that, but _she _didn't need to know that! "She must be _somewhere?!"_

"Everyone is looking for her," Tatiana placated. At first, she'd been inclined to disregard Adrian's interest in the Omega from St. Vladimir's. However, his continued interest, despite every impediment, told Her Majesty that perhaps her great-nephew had found his match. While an obstinate dhampir wouldn't be her initial choice for Adrian, the genetic variability an Omega could introduce into the Ivashkov bloodline was not to be ignored. Rosemarie's Scottish heritage via her mother would be new to their Royal line. The darker influence, presumably from her father, suggested even more diversity. For that reason, alone, she was worth pursuing.

While she hadn't shared the information with Adrian, Tatiana had doubled the bounty on Rose. She'd also let it be known that any information about the dhampir would earn her favor. Adrian might not appreciate it, but a dhampir showing such blatant disregard had damaged perception of the monarchy. One way, or another, Tatiana needed to bring Rose to heel! Someone out there must know something. Rosemarie's best friend Vasilisa, for instance. Despite what the Guardians reported, Her Majesty did not believe the Dragomir Princess knew nothing about her best friend's escape or current whereabouts. Tatiana had commitments for the next few days, but perhaps a trip to St. Vladimir's was in order for the weekend?

"What are your plans once they find her?" Tatiana asked curiously. She doubted her great-nephew had thought beyond the thrill of the chase—however her priority was to marry off the runaway Omega as quickly as possible. It would be even better if Adrian impregnated her soon after. A new mother didn't have time to focus on politics and more than _anything_ Tatiana needed Rose to disregard and the power she'd unwittingly gained through her public defiance. Thinking about it, a pregnancy would be _just_ the thing to keep young Rosemarie under control—and since the offspring would be Moroi, it needed to be born within marriage so the child would be legitimate.

Adrian didn't need to be faithful, provided he was a little discreet and left no Moroi issue. However, if he were to wed, he needed to be prepared for all that went with that. For appearances' sake, Rosemarie would need to live with Adrian, and they'd have to attend various functions as a couple. Once there was a child, her great-nephew would need to claim the infant as his—particularly if it were a boy. Although even the female offspring of an Omega would be favorably regarded. Genetic diversity was high on the wish list of Royal Moroi mothers seeking a match for their sons. Many promising matches had been allowed to languish when a check of the Royal Moroi database showed a closer genetic connection between potential husband and wife than was desirable.

"We'll marry," Adrian said dreamily, grinning as he imagined the delight of Rose Hathaway beneath him in his bed. He had thought little beyond that, but he'd figure it out. "She'll need a child to keep her busy," he added, supporting his aunt's unspoken ponderings. "We can live in the apartment provided we have a nanny. I wouldn't want to move any further away," Adrian said, considering the proximity of his accommodations to the local bars and also the palace. Yes, he wanted Rose in his house and in his bed, yet he wasn't prepared to relinquish the rights and privileges of a young Royal Lord and great-nephew of the reigning monarch. Adrian was in the fortuitous position of being able to have his cake and eat it, too. And he knew it.

* * *

Karolina lay on her bed staring at the ceiling with a dreamy expression on her face. She'd been smiling since the instant she'd laid eyes on Guardian Marius Pavel. They'd sat side by side at dinner, quietly getting to know one another as the conversation ebbed and flowed around them. At thirty-nine, Pavel was a career Guardian, having worked for Abe Mazur for over twenty years. Yet he had spoken little about that, instead telling Karolina about his time at St. Sergius', his childhood and his passion for collecting antique stakes and Guardian paraphernalia.

In turn, Karolina mostly talked about her children and her experiences living in Baia. Pavel had seemed impressed when she mentioned she liked to sew and made many of Zoya's clothes and had eagerly held the infant once he'd finished his meal. He'd also conversed with Paul, asking the boy intelligent questions about school and his future aspirations. Not experienced with children, Pavel had done a good job engaging the sometimes reticent boy and by the end of dinner, the two were chatting as though they'd always known one another.

Dimitri had spent much of the meal glaring at Pavel, which was hypocritical given he was only in Baia to introduce the family to his underage mate. However, he wasn't the only one worried. Her mother had observed her interactions with Pavel with a concerned expression, only quitting once Babushka told her that everything was as it should be and to leave things be. Unfortunately, Mr. Mazur decided not to stay long after dinner, curtailing the opportunity for further conversation. Pavel left with his charge, but not before Dimitri asked for a moment of his time. Karolina was unsurprised when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she whispered, not wanting to wake Zoya. The door opened and Dimitri stepped in, ducking to fit beneath the doorframe.

"Pavel asked my permission to call on you," Dimitri stated without preamble. "He said he felt an instant connection to you and believes you are his mate." The words were like battery acid on his tongue. While he liked Pavel better than Paul and Zoya's now absent Moroi father, Dimitri was protective of all the women in his family. Imagining Karolina partnered with Pavel bothered him immensely.

"And what did you say?" his sister asked eagerly. Make no mistake about it—she'd be seeing Pavel again with Dimitri's permission or without it, yet she'd prefer her little brother's blessing.

"I said that I couldn't stop him, but I expected him to treat you courteously and that he needed to remember you are a mother to two children."

"Did he seem bothered by that?" Karolina asked. Potentially taking on a single mother with two kids was a big ask. Dhampir men around Baia had been known to do so in the past, not always with positive results. No matter how much Karo might like a partner in her life, it would not come at the expense of her children.

"Not at all," Dimitri replied sourly. "He was delighted with Zoya and Paul, and wants to get to know them better, too."

"He seems like a good man," Karolina said leadingly, thinking about the way Pavel had hung off her every word.

"He is," Dimitri confirmed with a sigh. "But he's too old for you. And what about his work? It's dangerous! Could you just up and leave Baia to follow him around Vlad knows where? What about Paul's schooling?"

"Dimka, you're worrying about something that might not happen," Karolina said, secretly thrilled about what Pavel had told Dimitri. "He's just asked to call on me."

"An Alpha doesn't misjudge meeting his mate, especially an Alpha who has been unmated for so long. He will do everything in his power to pursue you," Dimitri warned as he left Karolina's room. Lying back down on her bed, Karolina smiled again at the ceiling. She couldn't wait to be the object of Pavel's romantic attentions!

* * *

"You're tense," Rose observed, rubbing Dimitri's shoulders as he sat shirtless on the side of their bed, undoing his boots. While her introduction to Olena, Yeva and the rest of the family had been wonderful, and Abe had done an admirable job charming the Belikova ladies, Dimitri's focus on his sister and Pavel had put a dampener on things. "There's no point stressing about it, you know. What will happen will happen whether or not you worry about it."

"You sound like Babushka," Dimitri replied with a sigh. He knew Rose was right.

"Why don't you think about something more pleasant…? Like our wedding!"

"And your subsequent discovery by Her Majesty?" Dimitri growled, moving his ill feelings from one topic to another. "If we were Moroi, it would thrill everyone for us to marry. We'd go on a honeymoon and when we came back everyone would support us in our new life together. Instead, we have to marry almost in secret, then we must justify our love all while facing an uncertain future."

"You sound like you regret meeting me," Rose commented in a sad whisper, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"No. Never," he replied emphatically, turning and grasping Rose's hands. "Meeting you is the best thing ever to happen to me. But I hate how we have to fight to live our lives the way we want to."

"It's always been this way for dhampir," Rose rationalized. "Live to serve," she added, quoting the second edict dhampir lived by, second only to 'they come first.'

"Not for everyone," Dimitri said, thinking about a few dhampir he knew who'd left the Moroi world altogether. Even in Baia, many dhampir families had little to do with Moroi and their government. "We could leave the Moroi world."

"Is that what you want?" Rose asked.

Dimitri shrugged. Abe had mentioned it as a possibility in a private chat they'd had together. Being a Guardian was all Dimitri knew, so the prospect of doing something else was daunting, but he might not get a choice in the matter. "I've never thought about what I want," he confessed. "As a male dhampir, they expected me to train and become a Guardian."

Rose understood what he meant. While female dhampir had slightly more job options, such as working in Moroi service industries, the vast majority of male dhampir became Guardians—especially the Alphas.

"You could have been something completely different," Rose joked, trying to cajole her mate out of his maudlin mood. "You'd make a brilliant cowboy! Or a mechanic. You'd look sexy in a ripped pair of jeans with grease under your fingernails."

"Is that right?" Dimitri asked, smiling despite himself.

"Yep," Rose said popping the p. "Oh! What about a carpenter with a tool belt?"

"I think I have one somewhere downstairs—I could model it for you if you want?" he said, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe tomorrow," Rose said, climbing onto Dimitri's lap. "Right now, I want you in your birthday suit."

"My birthday suit?" Dimitri asked, not understanding the unfamiliar English idiom.

"_Naked,_ Comrade. I don't want you wearing anything at all."

* * *

"Will it be ok, Mama?" Olena was in her nightclothes sitting in her mother's room, talking as the older woman prepared for bed. "Roza is a lovely girl, but she's young. Mr. Mazur said it will displease Her Majesty when she finds out they've wed. What if the Queen has Dimka demoted or fired from his job? And I worry about Rose's father. He was nice enough tonight, but he's _Zmey! _Can we trust him?"

"Then there's Karolina. Did you see the way Guardian Pavel looked at her? He plans to court her, of that I'm sure. But is it a good match? Some Alpha can be arrogant and hard to live with, plus there're the children to consider," she fretted.

"Stop your worrying," Yeva snapped. She'd had too much to eat at dinner and was now decidedly dyspeptic. "Dimka and Roza will be fine. The future holds bright things for them. As for Karolina, this is a good opportunity for her and the children."

"Are you sure, Mama?" Olena watched as her mother braided her hair before bed. The same way she had done for as long as Olena could remember.

"As sure as I am that I'll have at least two toilet trips overnight," the septuagenarian replied, donning her winter bed cap and climbing into bed. "It will be cold tonight. You'll be warmer in here with me," Yeva added, her voice tender.

"Thank you, Mama," Olena said, slipping into the double bed beside her mother, trying to be reassured by her statements. She needed to get a good night's sleep; after all—tomorrow they had a wedding to plan!


	27. Chapter 27

Pavel was up, dressed, and breakfasted by the time Abe came downstairs the next morning. The house Abe had rented was best described as rustic—but it was clean, and they'd all stayed in worse over the years so there were no complaints. Abe took his time making a cup of coffee and was sitting in front of the fire, wondering how long it would take Pavel to hurry him along because Pavel was a man on a mission.

"Drink up your coffee before it gets cold," Pavel grumbled.

"Yes. It _is_ a little cold. I might just make another…"

Pavel muttered a curse word and glared at Abe who was laughing at him.

"I suppose you want to go to visit the Belikovas?" Abe asked a little too innocently, smirking at Pavel's exasperated expression. Checking his watch, it was close to nine on Thursday morning. Paul would be at school by now, so it was safe to assume the ladies would be awake. Abe intended to tease Pavel a little more but decided against it. His long-time Guardian and friend was angsty. "Come on, then. We'll leave the others here. We don't want to overwhelm the ladies."

Stopping only to issue instructions to the four private Guardians accompanying them on this trip, Pavel was outside and had the vehicle running in moments. Ahh to be a man in love, Abe thought, noticing as Pavel checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror, frowning as though he was dissatisfied with what he saw. Abe had long since filled Pavel in about his scheme with the Moroi doctor, her dhampir sister, and controlling when and how Tatiana learned of Rose's whereabouts. They planned to keep to themselves in Baia, only spending time with Rose, Dimitri, and his family.

"She's a lovely looking girl," Abe said conversationally, referring to Karolina Belikova. "And her son is a clever lad. Well mannered, too."

"She's far too young and too good for me," Pavel said, his voice pessimistic. Usually calm and equanimous, Pavel sounding so doubtful about himself was new to Abe. "I probably misunderstood kindness for interest."

"There's only one way to find out," Abe said sagely. A witness to last night's exchange, there was no doubt Dimitri's elder sister reciprocated and encouraged Pavel's interest. Karolina had been demure, and everything propriety demanded a young lady should be, however her eyes had sparkled as she gently drew Pavel out of his shell.

"I should stop and pick something up. It would be poor form to show up empty-handed, wouldn't it?" Pavel asked.

"Why are you asking me? When's the last time _I _went on a date?" Abe chuckled.

"Good point," Pavel said, pulling up in the main street of Baia, thankful the van's windows were tinted so Abe would not be seen. "Stay in here. Lock the doors." Five minutes later Pavel was back with a large bunch of white roses with hot pink edged petals. Beautiful to look at, they had been the most expensive in the store.

"You got an odd number?" Abe checked, recollecting the Russian custom that an even number of flowers was reserved for funerals.

"Twenty-five," Pavel replied, putting the bouquet on the passenger seat, positioning a bag of pryaniks beside it. He started the car then drove sedately to the Belikova home—almost as though he did not want to appear to be in any haste.

Unlike yesterday, Abe and Pavel needed to knock at the front door. Karolina, who had been sitting in the front room, opened it almost immediately, wearing her best 'casual' dress since ten past eight that morning.

"Mr. Mazur, Guardian Pavel. Come in." Standing aside to let the two men into the house, Karolina smiled when Pavel presented her with the bunch of roses.

"A small token of my regard," he said, observing her reaction.

"They're beautiful," Karolina said, raising the blooms to sniff.

"They pale compared to you," Pavel replied, gratified by the pretty blush that spread across Karolina's cheeks. She hid her momentary embarrassment by closing the front door.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea? We were just about to have one."

"That would be very welcome," Abe said, pretending that his Guardian presenting flowers to a young woman was in any way atypical.

"I brought some pryaniks as well," Pavel added as they stepped into the living room where Yeva sat by the fire knitting, Olena busy in the kitchen putting on the kettle.

"They won't be as nice as the ones Karolina makes," Yeva declared, a twinkle in her eye as she regarded the nervous Guardian standing beside her granddaughter. "Old snake? Why don't you talk to an old woman and warm yourself by the fire? Karolina—help your mother make the tea."

"Let me carry the tray for you," Pavel offered, following Karolina to the kitchen like a lost puppy as Abe sat in the chair by the fireplace opposite. Before Abe could open his mouth to say anything more there were heavy steps on the stairs.

"Was that the front door I heard?" Dimitri asked, noticing Abe sitting by the fire then looking around to see if Pavel was with him. The young Alpha was still pulling on a shirt, obviously rushing down once he knew there was company.

"Yes, it was," Abe said. "I'm here to help you and Rose plan your wedding. We only have today and tomorrow to prepare."

"What's to plan?" Yeva asked. "They'll go to the Church, come home, then we will share a meal."

"About that… I'd like them to wed in the human world. While the Moroi government only require a Church certificate, it would strengthen their cause if Rose and Dimitri also married at ZAGS."

"That will mean a trip to Omsk," Dimitri commented from his spot on the sofa. He was listening to Abe and his babushka as he peered through the archway to the kitchen, watching his mother, sister, and Pavel.

"Tomorrow," Abe confirmed. "I have someone preparing the documentation, and I've secured a midday booking."

* * *

"How did Karolina and your father end up being our witnesses?" Dimitri grumbled to Rose as they drove the two hours to Omsk for their civil ceremony. Rose was happy, but Dimitri wasn't entirely satisfied with the arrangements.

"Abe had to come as we need his signature since I am under eighteen—and no one else from your family could make it," Rose reminded him.

In a carefully stage-managed maneuver, Olena, Yeva, and Sonya were each otherwise committed and unable to undertake the round trip to Omsk to witness the human civil marriage ceremony required by Russian law. Accordingly, Abe and Karolina made the trip with Rose and Dimitri to witness their human wedding ceremony accompanied, of course, by a couple of Guardians and Pavel.

"He's trying to spend _every waking moment_ with my sister," Dimitri grumbled, a picture of petulance as he glared at the back of Pavel's head. He had a point. Abe, and Pavel, had arrived early yesterday and not departed until well after dinner. His sister and his father-in-law's Guardian getting closer and closer as each minute passed, if they'd stayed any longer, Karo would have been sitting in Pavel's lap, Dimitri thought.

"Like you did with me?" Rose teased, taking the sting from her words by purring in her mate's ear. Their pair bond showed her how concerned Dimitri was about Pavel and his sister. While she, Olena, Yeva, and even Sonya thought it was a good match, Dimitri was taking overprotective brother to the extreme. Honestly, it was lucky Pavel had Abe in his corner. Still a little wary of his mate's father, Dimitri tolerated Pavel's presence because of Abe, even if it was under sufferance!

"In an hour and a half, I'll be Mrs. Belikova," Rose cooed into Dimitri's ear, attempting to distract her protective mate.

"By _law,"_ Dimitri acknowledged. Brought up in the Orthodox faith, as far as Dimitri was concerned, Roza would not be his wife until they stood beside one another on rose-colored fabric, declaring themselves in front of a priest. "Do you think you can find a wedding dress in an hour?"

The plan was for Karolina and Rose to check out stores after the civil ceremony, finding a dress for Rose to wear the following day to the Church while Dimitri bought their wedding rings. Dimitri had explained that a human marriage in Russia meant a civil ceremony at ZAGS, but those who were religious would follow it by a Church ceremony. According to Russian law, they'd officially be married after their ZAGS appointment, but both considered tomorrow's Church ceremony their 'real' wedding.

"I'm sure I'll find something," Rose said, kissing Dimitri and then giggling.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Dimitri said in an awed tone of voice as Rose descended the stairs on Saturday afternoon. He'd had no clue what Karolina and Rose had selected on their brief shopping trip after the human wedding at ZAGS the day before, but the outfit Rose was wearing was _perfect._ Knee-length in embroidered lace, the V-necked dress had elbow-length lace sleeves and was feminine without being prissy.

"You like?" Rose asked, doing a small twirl in front of Dimitri.

"I love it," he replied, taking the white fur stole Vika was holding and helping Rose into it. Dimitri's youngest sister had arrived from St. Basil's only three hours earlier, and had spent the last hour with Sonya and Karolina making Dimitri do silly pranks as a 'ransom' for his bride. Meanwhile, Olena and Yeva were upstairs in Rose and Dimitri's room helping Rose dress. Once she was ready, and his sisters had exhausted Dimitri's supplies of change and candy, Rose came downstairs. Dimitri's first look at his bride in her wedding attire, it was fair to say he was impressed.

"You do look lovely," Abe complimented also seeing Rose in her dress for the first time. He'd expected something much more bridal, but the dress was true to the low-key wedding Rose and Dimitri had insisted they wanted. Still, he was glad he'd arranged for Dimitri to get a tailor-made suit; together they made a handsome cooking couple.

Olena stepped forward, taking photo after photo of the couple before passing the camera to Pavel who took various family combinations. Before they left for the church, Rose grabbed the camera and insisted on taking several photos of Karolina and Pavel together, the latter using the opportunity to put his arm around Karolina's waist while Yeva distracted Dimitri by straightening his tie.

Once everyone was ready, Pavel did a trip to the church taking Olena, Yeva, Sonya, Karolina, Paul, and Zoya before looping back for Abe, Vika, the bride, and groom.

"Most weddings in Baia are in summer. The wedding couple, and their guests walk to the Church," Dimitri commented as Pavel drove carefully along the cleared road. Dimitri was holding Rose's hand during the short trip. There would only be family and the priest at their wedding today. None of the townsfolk knew Dimitri was back in town, so there'd be no family friends to witness the nuptials. Not that Dimitri minded—the most important people in his world would be there. Rose had spoken to her mother earlier, placing a video call to show Janine her dress before she came down to Dimitri. She'd wanted to call Lissa, but it just wasn't safe.

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked as Pavel pulled up to the church.

"It's not too late to run," Abe joked.

"I'm ready," Rose said, ignoring her father's comment. She thought she'd feel nervous, but she was calm and relaxed. Agreeing to spend the rest of her life with Dimitri seemed so natural, it didn't occur to her to fret about it. Taking Dimitri's hand, Rose stepped out of the van and walked into the church. It was freezing outside, but standing in the doorway of the Narthex, Rose was delighted to find the church itself was warm.

Olena and Yeva had explained to Rose how a Russian Orthodox wedding was conducted—not that Rose had any basis for comparison. She'd never been to a wedding before, so it amused her that her first would be her own. Her mother-in-law explained there were two parts to the ceremony; the betrothal that would take part in the entry to the church and where they would receive their wedding rings, and then the crowning.

The priest met Dimitri and Rose in the church's doorway, blessing them and speaking at length in Russian. Then rings were placed on their right hands before Yeva stood before them swapping the rings between them three times.

"It symbolizes that any weakness one of us has will be compensated for by the other," Dimitri murmured to Rose in an undertone, explaining what was going on since she could not understand what was being said. After the rings, they were each handed a candle and invited into the Nave of the Church, where the priest directed them to stand on a new piece of fabric resting on the floor.

Until this point all talk had been in Russian, however Dimitri switched to English to declare he was marrying of his own free will and had not promised himself to another. Repeating his words, Rose made the same declaration. The priest speaking in Russian again, Rose tuned out, looked at the brightly colored iconostases covering every wall. Much more ornate than the chapel at St. Vladimir's, Rose was struck by its majesty and beauty. While they'd opted to keep their wedding simple, the venue was far from that.

After some prayers, Yeva stepped forward with two garland wreaths linked by a white ribbon. Fashioned from thin, supple branches from a tree in her backyard orchard, the priest placed one crown on Rose, everyone laughing when Dimitri had to stoop right down so he could place the other on him. He remained stooping as Yeva swapped the crowns between him and Rose three times. The priest read from the bible, and there were several lengthy prayers before he held out a cup of wine to Rose.

"We each need to take three sips," Dimitri muttered, translating the priest's instructions. Rose dutifully sipped at the wine, finding it sweeter than she'd assumed it would be. Dimitri did likewise, then smiling at his bride. After more prayers, the priest wrapped a stole around their clasped hands, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Now we circle the altar. These are our first steps together as a married couple," Dimitri explained.

The priest led Rose and Dimitri to the altar with a bible and cross upon it. They slowly walked around it three times, smiling at their small group of family and friends who were standing by watching. Pavel was holding a cell phone up, presumably videoing the wedding for Janine. Stopping in front of the altar, the priest said a benediction and Dimitri leaned down to kiss his wife.

"It's done!" he whispered so just Rose could hear him. "In the eyes of the law, and God, I am now your husband, and you are my wife. I love you, Roza."

Rose threw her arms around Dimitri's neck, returning her mate's kiss. "I love you too, Comrade!"

* * *

The mood at the table was festive. Even though it was just immediate family and Pavel, there was plenty of food, love, and laughter. It was exactly how Dimitri and Rose Belikov wanted to spend their first meal as husband and wife – surrounded by people they loved. Pavel was seated beside Karolina, but Dimitri was in too good a mood to be annoyed, especially when Pavel cradled a fractious Zoya so Karolina could eat her meal. Maybe it was because he was so happy to be married to his mate, the fact Pavel wasn't in uniform, or perhaps it was the generous amount of vodka he'd consumed, but Dimitri was coming around to Karolina and Pavel. Paul was at the age when he needed a man around to guide him. Maybe Pavel could be that for him?

At the head of the table, Abe had stepped in as the unofficial tamada, making toasts, jokes and generally making sure everyone was having a good time. Olena had drawn upon the generous supplies Abe had provided to create a plentiful wedding feast, everyone enjoying the food, company, and conversation.

"Paul, it's time for you to shower and go to bed," Karolina said, later than the boy would usually retire.

"Mama! I want to stay up!" he argued, angling for another hour.

"You heard your mother," Pavel said fondly yet firmly. "We're going skating on the lake tomorrow morning—you need to rest up for that."

Paul's face split into a shit-eating grin. He quickly said goodnight to everyone, congratulating his uncle and new aunt on their marriage, before moving upstairs without complaint.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to make a call," Abe said, standing up from the table and walking outside into the garden. While he was safe enough in a backyard in Baia, Pavel stood and followed his charge, standing where he could see Abe without overhearing his conversation.

"Fedosia? It's Abe Mazur. Zmey. Is now a good time?" He felt guilty about what he was about to do, but ultimately it was for his daughter and son-in-law's benefit… even if they might not see that right now.

"Mr. Mazur! Yes, it's a good time."

"Glad to hear it," Abe said, keeping his voice calm and conciliatory. "It's time to make that call."

"I understand," Fedosia said, flopping onto a chair in the kitchen where she'd been cleaning up before heading to bed. She was alone in this part of the house so could speak freely. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

Checking Pavel was not in earshot, Abe gave her detailed orders of whom to ring and what information to share. "Give them your bank account details. Since we spoke, the bounty has increased to a million US dollars. Once it hits your account and has cleared, transfer half to this account," Abe instructed, rattling off a series of digits from a piece of paper.

"What about Domnica?" Fedosia checked after writing down the banking details and reading them back.

"She never told you Rose's location, and she's here earlier than expected—your half-sister will have no reason to suspect you. But she'll be too busy to bother you." Abe's voice held unmistakable menace. Domnica Charnley had entered his home and lied to him. Abe had suspected she would, but it didn't mean she'd escape unpunished.

"Are you sure about the money?" Fedosia asked. Half a million US dollars was a fortune.

"Transfer half of the million, and enjoy the other half with my blessing," Abe replied.

* * *

"It's been a big day… I think it's time for Rose and me to retire." They'd lingered long enough to be decent, but it _was _their wedding night! Vika looked as though she wanted to say something crude, but one look from Olena was enough to silence her. Abe and Pavel had left a few minutes before, Abe handing Dimitri an envelope and kissing Rose before congratulating them both.

"We'll clean up down here," Olena volunteered on behalf of herself and her daughters. Yeva sat beside the fire grinning at them. Thanking his mother and sisters, Dimitri grabbed his wife's hand and led her upstairs to their room.

"I'd like to shower," Rose said, strangely anxious. It was her wedding night, so despite being familiar with Dimitri as a lover, she was nervous.

"That's fine. It's cold; I'll prepare a fire for us." Taking Rose into his arms, Dimitri kissed her tenderly. He lowered the zip at the back of Rose's dress, running a finger down the exposed skin of her spine, making her shiver in anticipation. "I've left something for you in the bathroom. If you're comfortable, I'd hope you'd like you to wear it."

Curious, Rose slipped into the bathroom Dimitri and Vika shared. On the counter was an alluring set of underwear. The bra neatly folded on top, Rose recognized it as one she'd tried on in Agent Provocateur what seemed like years ago. Grinning at Dimitri's surprise, she slid her wedding dress from her shoulders, adjusting the taps in the shower and waiting for the water to reach the perfect temperature.

'_I'm seventeen and a wife,'_ she thought as she stepped under the spray, suddenly freaking out. In just a few weeks her entire world had changed. It wasn't that she regretted anything – she didn't – but it was as though everything had suddenly hit her all at once. A mate. A father. A marriage. It was a lot to take in!

'_You can do this… You have _already_ done this,' _Rose reminded herself as she used her rose and petunia scented body wash on her skin. Technically, they'd been legally married since yesterday. So why was she nervous now? Starting to freak out majorly, an image of Dimitri as they walked around the altar slipped into Rose's head. She loved him. He loved her. They were meant to be together, and marriage was a natural part of that.

Calm and happy, again, Rose finished her shower and stepped out from under the spray. After drying off, she picked up the filmy underwear Dimitri had gifted her. Slipping the straps over her shoulders, it fitted every bit as well as it had when she'd tried it on weeks ago. Picking up the matching panties she stepped into them, sliding the pretty lace up her legs. Her minimal makeup now gone, Rose cleaned her face and prepared to step out into the hallway and go to their room. No one should be up here, but just in case Rose wrapped a towel around her before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey," Dimitri crooned. He was lying on their bed illuminated by the firelight. Wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, he was an extraordinarily appealing site.

"Hey," Rose replied, dropping the towel to the floor. She closed and locked the door.

"Fuck," Dimitri groaned. Rose in the Agent Provocateur lingerie he'd bought her was even sexier than he'd imagined. "Come here, Roza. You're finally _mine!"_

* * *

Yeva was the only one up. At a quarter past two in the morning, it was hardly surprising. She was knitting, her needles clicking rhythmically as she made the repetitive stitches. Tonight she was making a bonnet—part of the layette for Sonya's girl. Her second youngest granddaughter maintained it would be a boy, but Yeva knew better.

She stood before the knock at the door. Indeed, she was waiting even before she heard the vehicles approach. Opening the front door, she held a finger to her lips, warning the Guardians to be silent. Gesturing them into the warmth of the house, Yeva pointed for one to add another log to the fire.

"We're here for Rosemarie Hathaway," the oldest declared softly, looking at Yeva with apprehension. A classmate of Karolina's, and originating from Baia, he'd known and feared Yeva for as long as he could remember.

"On whose orders?" Yeva challenged.

"Her Majesty. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov has requested an audience with Rosemarie Hathaway. We have orders to bring her to Court immediately."

"Belikov," Yeva corrected, unconcerned by the many Guardians standing in her living room. "She married my grandson this afternoon. Rosemarie Hathaway is now Rose Belikov, and tonight is her wedding night. I don't care who you are, and on whose orders you're here—this is my home, and you will not disturb a bride on the night of her wedding!"

* * *

_If you'd like to see Rose's wedding dress, head over to my Facebook page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters_


	28. Chapter 28

Dimitri opened his arms to Rose who climbed onto the bed beside him.

"Did you buy this when we went Christmas shopping?" Rose asked, snuggling against her husband.

"Yes," he confessed. "I didn't like the other women trying on pretty things and you missing out. I couldn't ask Alberta to pack it when you had your estrous, so I saved it for tonight."

"Hmm… I like it very much," Rose said, fiddling with the lace while looking at her man coyly.

"Not as much as I do," Dimitri declared, pouncing on Rose and playfully pushing her onto her back. Growling and pretending to nip at his wife, Dimitri peppered her with kisses. Seeing Rose wearing expensive silk and lace, Dimitri decided she should always dress that way. Nothing but the best for his woman.

"You're in a good mood," Rose commented, enjoying this playful side of her husband.

"I'm married to my beautiful mate—what's not to be happy about?!"

"I bet I could make you happier," she replied, nuzzling at Dimitri's neck while suggestively pushing her body against him.

"I bet you could," he agreed, reciprocating before kissing over Rose's décolletage and down to her breasts, mouthing each nipple carefully through the delicate burgundy lace. Her scent, always a natural aphrodisiac to him, was stronger in the valley between her soft, nubile breasts. Different from when he'd first encountered her, the jonquil, cut-grass, tea rose, and musk odors were intermixed with a heavier, more masculine aroma. His scent. A warning to others she was taken—claimed—smelling his own aroma mixed with Rose's pleased Dimitri. It was just one more sign that they belonged together.

"Despite how much I love this set," Dimitri said, gently fingering the lace of her lingerie, "you need to take it off before I tear it off you." Rose grinned. She liked the thought of Dimitri ripping her underwear from her, but this set had no doubt cost a fortune, and she hoped to enjoy it more before it ended up being torn asunder. Reaching behind her to flick the clasp of the bra, Rose made a show of pulling each strap down her shoulders, watching Dimitri as her breasts spilled from their lacey enclosure.

"Better?"

"Much better," he groaned, rubbing himself through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. "Take the bottoms off, too."

Rose pushed herself backward on the bed, so there was room to lift her hips and peel the filmy panties off. Dimitri grabbed them from her hand, scrunching them in one fist and bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply. A loud, possessive growl rumbled from his chest. Discarding the underwear to the floor of their bedroom, Dimitri followed Rose up the bed, capturing her lips with his own as he pulled his own briefs off.

"I want you," he groaned between hard almost punishing kisses.

"I want you, too," Rose groaned, writhing beneath Dimitri until she had him where she wanted; between her legs with his cock positioned near her core.

Dimitri could feel the heat from her opening as he closed his eyes, enjoying the unmistakable scent of his mate's arousal. Not their first time as lovers, it would be their first time making love as husband and wife. Whispering words of love and constancy against Rose's lips, Dimitri pushed inside her, groaning at the exquisite feel of her tight wet core. Rose wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck, grasping his shoulders and pulling him hard against her, relishing the warmth of his body. Despite the miserable, cold, wet night outside, here, in their room, everything was perfect.

A soft sigh escaped Rose as her mate filled her, his pleasure accentuating her own. Despite the relatively short time since Dimitri first claimed Rose, their pair bond was rapidly intensifying. Initially vague feelings and a sixth-sense for the other, now a single look was enough for them to communicate their emotions. In time, Rose was certain they'd be able to communicate without words. Where their bond came into its own, though, was during their lovemaking. Each experiencing the other's pleasure, every move, sound, and utterance taught them what their mate did and didn't enjoy.

For example, the first time Dimitri growled during a tryst, Rose's excitement bombarded him. Similarly, the first time Rose spoke dirty, she'd learned it turned on Dimitri so much he'd nearly cum immediately. This two-way feedback loop had the benefit of making every union better than the last, and tonight was no exception.

Dimitri pulled Rose's hips up, tilting them until he got the perfect position, so the head of his cock rammed into her G-spot with every long, hard stroke. Experiencing Rose's pleasure heightened his own, especially when she started pulling on his hair the way she knew drove him wild. Lips locked together, Dimitri was passionately kissing his wife, trying to show her through every touch how much she meant to him and how much he wanted to pleasure her. Never had their union been this intense, and while Dimitri wasn't particularly vocal about his beliefs, he took it as a sign God was pleased by their union and that they were fated to be mates.

Rose moved beneath Dimitri, clasping her ankles behind his back, relishing the feel of his muscles as they undulated beneath her feet. Everything felt so amazing it was hard to believe anything could surpass this. Except being claimed, of course. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind she felt Dimitri's rhythm falter above her.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, apparently having picked the thought out of her mind.

"Yes," Rose moaned, longing to have her mate's mark on her neck for all to see. She wanted everyone to know Dimitri had claimed her. Now they were married, there was no need to hide it.

"Your wish is my command," he said, returning his lips to Rose's, speeding up between her thighs. He'd first claimed Rose after lovemaking. This time he wanted to claim her right as they reached their zenith together. Her mate moving harder, and faster, Rose was teetering right on the edge of her orgasm, when he groaned loudly, his knot forming. He waited for her sweet pussy to contract once and then he let go, feeling his cock spurt his cum deep within his woman as he bit her neck just behind her ear.

The sharp metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, as euphoria flooded his veins—his and Roza's. Already at their apogee, the act of claiming, and being claimed, pushed them into something more powerful and primal.

'Nothing will ever be able to beat this,' Rose thought, her body shaking with pleasure as her heart exploded with love for her husband.

'I feel the same way,' Dimitri replied wordlessly, the thought appearing in Rose's mind. Her orgasm going on and on, it wasn't until her mate was slumped on top of her that Rose comprehended what had happened.

'I can hear your thoughts,' Rose thought.

"And I yours," Dimitri answered in words, followed by 'and I love it,' in her head.

* * *

Five Guardians sat silently on the Belikovas' sofas, watching Yeva as she knitted. After assuring them Rose would not be leaving the room she shared with Dimitri any time soon, they agreed to stay, joining Yeva in the family room as together they waited for the morning. Several times the young men attempted polite conversation, only to be met with monosyllabic answers from Dimitri's babushka. Distinctly unwelcoming, without being outright rude, Yeva did not deign to speak with the young men, frowning when they dared to whisper amongst themselves.

It was a relief when, an hour or so in, Yeva stood and beckoned to one Guardian to follow her, making a pot of zavarka and finding the pyrankis Pavel had brought a few days before. As she'd predicted, Karolina's were much better, so Pavel's store-bought offerings had been put aside. Yeva would never serve them to welcomed visitors, but this bunch of young men was welcome to them. Darva's grandson following her out to the living room carrying the concentrated tea and a pot of boiling water, each added sufficient tea concentrate to their cup, then filled it with hot water, before adding sugar, lemon, honey or jam according to their tastes.

Yeva allowed quiet conversation as the young men drank their tea and consumed the pyrankis. She was impressed when, unbidden, two of the Guardians stood and removed the tray, empty teapots, dirty cups, and plates, taking them through to the kitchen. While it would insult Yeva if they were to wash the dishes, she appreciated them saving her several trips away from the warmth of the fire.

She'd finished the bonnet for Sonya's girl and had moved on to edging a handmade quilt for Dimitri's Roza when there was a sound of movement from upstairs. The living room situated beneath Rose and Dimitri's bedroom, inevitably some noise would carry. While they could not hear anything from the couple themselves, at a quarter to five in the morning a repetitive thumping echoed from upstairs, the light fitting in the living room swinging precariously with every jolt.

Focussing on her stitching, Yeva said nothing. She'd heard similar noises from upstairs twice already before the Guardians arrived. It was to be expected; Dimitri and Rose were newlyweds—of course they'd want to consummate their marriage! Pragmatic about life, love, and the realities of extended families living in close quarters, Yeva was unconcerned by the proof of her grandson's passion. If anything, she was enjoying the discomfort of the young men seated nearby. Embarrassed to be unwitting witnesses to a new husband and wife's desire, Yeva appreciated sitting in silence with his grandmother added to the awkwardness of the situation. Well, it served them right for showing up the night of a couple's wedding!

Nearly half an hour after it began, the rhythm sped up, and they heard a faint feminine moan of pleasure, followed by a masculine roar. After that, the noises ceased.

"I'd settle in for a few more hours," Yeva remarked conversationally to the five young men a little later. "I can't imagine they'll surface before mid-morning!"

* * *

"Your Majesty? Guardian Croft wishes to speak with you. He said we have found the Hathaway girl in Russia." Tatiana was already seated in the Royal jet preparing for take-off when a Guardian parted the curtains separating her from the Guardians who were accompanying her, holding out a cell phone.

"Guardian Croft?" she greeted after taking the phone.

"Your Majesty," her chief Guardian greeted. "Fifteen minutes ago, we received a credible tip-off responding to your million-dollar bounty for Rosemarie Hathaway. I'd like your permission to send some Guardians."

"You have my permission. Arrest her and bring her to Court immediately."

"Arrest her? On what grounds?" Croft asked, biting his tongue and waiting for their reigning queen to fabricate some excuse.

"I'm sure you can find something," she replied dismissively.

Hans paused, wondering how to phrase this in a way that Her Majesty would understand. "Novice Hathaway's situation has made her very popular with the public. If she was arrested, I can only imagine how the uninformed might react…" It was a statement and a warning.

Tatiana stared at her great-nephew seated opposite her. They'd planned to travel to St. Vladimir's together to meet with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and quiz her about her best friend. An ideal match for Adrian, unfortunately, his time studying with the princess had not yielded the connection Tatiana had hoped for. Instead, her playboy nephew had developed an interest in her dhampir best friend. The only saving grace was that the dhampir in question, Rose Hathaway, turned out to be Omega and as such a desirable match.

"Request her attendance at Court as soon as possible and arrange secure transport," Tatiana ordered, giving her great-nephew an encouraging smile. "And I want to know everything that's happened since she left," the Queen ordered, standing to exit the airplane. There'd be no need to visit Montana, now.

* * *

Russia. Of all the places in the world, why would Rose be there? With her mother still at Court, it seemed an unlikely destination for Rose to choose alone. Who did she know with a connection to Russia? Closing his eyes, Adrian saw it all play out in his head. Their auras. The way every time he turned around Rose was in his company. If Rose was in Russia, he would put money on it having something to do with the Alpha Belikov.

Back in his apartment, he reached for his phone. Pressing to connect to the St. Vladimir's switchboard, Adrian identified himself and asked to speak to Guardian Petrov.

"Lord Ivashkov," Alberta greeted, sounding mildly surprised. "I thought you'd be on your way here?" As head of the guard at St. Vladimir's, Guardian Petrov was privy to all movements on and off campus.

"There's been a change of plans. It turns out they have located Rose. She's in Russia."

"Russia? Are you sure?" Alberta asked, either genuinely ignorant or doing a credible impersonation of being surprised.

"Aunt Tatiana is sending some local Guardians to fetch her, so I guess we'll soon know," Adrian replied, underscoring the familial connection to Her Majesty. A reminder, he liked to think of it, rather than a threat. "In any case, I wondered whether Guardian Belikov might have some connection to this? He is Russian…"

"As are a quarter of the Guardians who work here," Alberta replied.

"Is that so? Still, I'd feel better if I could speak to him. Is he available?"

"I'm afraid not. Guardian Belikov put in for leave shortly after he started with us. He left a few weeks ago for an extended visit with his family."

"In Russia…" Adrian concluded, understanding where and with whom his little Dhampir was located.

If Belikov had taken an underage student overseas, it could be considered kidnapping! Janine Hathaway knew nothing of the plan, and since Rose was not yet eighteen, they could charge Belikov with the abduction of a minor. A significant charge with a mandatory jail term.

His Aunt had already canceled Rose's enrolment at St. Vladimir's, and the Royal Council had issued a decree that they could not employ an Omega as a Court sanctioned Guardian. Taking away Rose's ability to work for a living paved the way for Rose's future as Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov. If Belikov thought he could hide her or save her from this fate, he was sorely mistaken!

Throwing down two fingers of scotch, despite the early hour, Adrian straightened up his appearance, and used the upper door from his apartment into the palace, setting out in search of his aunt. If there was a connection between Rose's disappearance and Belikov, Her Majesty would want to possess all the facts before they brought the wayward dhampir back to Court.

* * *

"Mama? Why is the living room filled with Guardians?" Olena hissed, after dragging her aged mother into the relative privacy of the kitchen. Opening her bedroom door at half-past six, a room of uniformed young men sitting on her sofas had faced Olena. Grateful she was wearing her 'good' dressing gown, Olena wanted answers.

"They're here for Roza—to return her to Court."

"Already? Mr. Mazur said he hoped they'd have a few days, yet?"

Yeva shrugged. She understood the snake's rationale. A bunch of Guardians showing up on a young woman's wedding night to force her back to Court? It was an emotive scene likely to invoke sympathy and anger in those who heard about it. She'd sensed what the serpent had planned, so she'd devoted much of the evening to finishing the fluffy handstitched quilt that would form the basis of her granddaughter-in-law's nest in the future.

"Go upstairs and tell the girls to dress for church before they come down to breakfast," Yeva ordered. Karolina was spoken for, and Viktoria was training to be a Guardian, however, Sonya did not have a partner. Even with a swollen belly, she was a pretty girl. There was no point in wasting an opportunity to show her off to potential suitors.

After warning her daughters to dress, explaining the reason, Olena stepped back into her bedroom selecting her nicest Sunday outfit. Yeva might not care to be hospitable to the young men in their home, however, Olena would do her best, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Briefly considering waking Dimka and Roza, Olena dismissed the idea. She'd let them take their time on their first morning together as man and wife—they deserved that!

"Morning," Vika grumbled, the last to come down and sit at the table. With crumpled clothes and dark circles under her eyes, she did not look happy.

"Morning," Sonya chirped, a contrast in opposites to her moody sister, smiling as she poured tea for the family and the visiting Guardians. "Sleep well?"

"No! I swear those two were at it all night! Every time I got to sleep, they'd start at it again!"

"Viktoria!" Olena admonished, believing matters of the bedroom should remain private, unaware their guests had already overheard a demonstration of her son and daughter-in-law's ardor.

"You try sharing a wall with Romeo and Juliet," Vika grumbled, smacking her hand against the tabletop rhythmically, causing more than one of the Guardians present to blush.

"That's enough," Karolina said with authority, although her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

Encouraged by Karolina, Olena, and Sonya the Guardians made light conversation as the family breakfasted. Paul was fascinated by so many men in uniform in the house, sitting silently beside his mother watching them drink tea and eat blini. It was nine, and the family was waiting to leave for church when there was movement on the stairs. Dimitri stepped out into the living room, perplexed to see a group of Guardians sitting on the sofas. He'd obviously not expected company, as his hair was out, and he was wearing nothing other than a pair of cargo pants that hang almost indecently low on his hips. His bare chest sported several dark purple marks—love bites—and when he moved into the kitchen, those assembled could see distinct scratches on his back. No wonder the house had been shaking last night!

"My wife is still asleep," Dimitri said coldly to the Guardians, the subdued anger in his voice and his sheer physical presence enough to make any man pause. "I assume you're here to take her to Court?"

"That's our orders," the lead Guardian admitted. He had the good grace to appear apologetic.

"They've been here most of the night," Dimitri's babushka explained.

"If you've waited this long, another hour won't kill you," Dimitri said dismissively, putting together a tray to take up to his bride. "Mama? I'm sorry—I don't think we'll be attending church today. Please pass on our apologies to the Priest and explain the circumstances."

"We've only had you back a few days," Olena moaned, tears in her eyes as she bundled her arms around her much larger son. His was a dangerous business, and each time Olena said goodbye she knew there was a possibility it would be the last. With Her Majesty taking an interest in Dimka's mate, there was much to worry about.

"We'll be back soon, Mama," Dimitri promised, hoping he'd be able to keep his word.

Dimitri carried the tray upstairs opening the door to a blessed sight; his wife—his beautiful mate—sprawled naked on their bed. Lips swollen from his kisses, they were curved into a soft smile as his woman slumbered.

'I can feel you staring,' Rose thought, giggling out loud when Dimitri admitted he had been.

'You can't blame a man for admiring perfection.'

"You're tense. What's going on?" Rose asked as she stretched and sat up in bed, pushing her long hair over her shoulders to reveal each perfect breast before taking the breakfast tray from her mate.

"There are Guardians downstairs. They're waiting to take you back to Court."

* * *

I've never had to do this before, but I am off on a long holiday so don't want to commit to updates when I am unsure how much writing time I will have. Don't worry - I _will _be writing since I have hours and hours on a plane - but with unknown internet allowances, time with family etc etc. I don't want to promise anything and fail to deliver. Realistically I will be back in February. I might post between now and then (if I can) but if I do it will be a bonus :)

I thought this was a good spot to 'break' the story, so when I come back we can launch into the next part. Thank you so much for reading - and hey - if you get bored over the holidays, feel free to go back and re-read (and review) on any chapters you've missed. I love hearing your thoughts, so consider it a holiday gift to your devoted writer!

Finally wishing peace, happiness and a wonderful New Years to you and yours. And many thanks for your support and encouragement through 2019 (and the years preceding it).  
Cheers!  
Swimming  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	29. Chapter 29

Rose yawned, disappointed but unsurprised by Dimitri's news. With their wedding brought forward, she'd deduced Abe planned for them to be 'discovered' sooner rather than later. While it pissed her off, she was grateful that she and Dimitri had celebrated their union before the Guardians appeared.

"Text Abe and let him know," she said with a sigh, before starting in on the breakfast tray her husband had provided. Through their pair-bond, Rose could sense Dimitri's unease… Whatever would happen would happen—so she was taking a more laid-back approach to the situation.

"They want to take you to Court!" Dimitri hissed, beyond pissed off about the turn of events, despite knowing it had been bound to happen. It was taking all he had not to return downstairs and beat the living shit out of the Guardians wanting to take his wife away. The rational part of him understood they were Guardians, just like him, and were only following orders. The Alpha in him saw them as a threat to his mate. Getting more worked up as he thought about it, Rose laid a calming hand on his chest.

"We need to do this," Rose replied, chewing the food her loving husband had provided. "We can't move on until we find out what Her Majesty intends to do. Better to get it over with."

Dimitri growled, sitting beside his wife and taking the cup of coffee he'd prepared for himself from the tray. Taking several fortifying sips from the dark brew, he grumbled. "I don't like this. Despite being claimed, and married, I worry they'll dispute our union!"

"That's a given," Rose acknowledged sadly. "They're certain to punish us… I can kiss being a Guardian goodbye. I don't know if she'll fire you—but you'll never have a good allocation again." While Rose was somewhat resigned to their future, Dimitri's thoughts went elsewhere. His wage supported his grandmother, mother, sisters, and their offspring in Baia. He needed a regular income to provide for them, and his new bride. He also worried how Rose would cope with being away from Vasilisa. They'd been best friends and together most of their lives—surely that would be hard for his mate?

"How do you see our future?" Dimitri asked, trying to work out where to from here.

"Abe's offered that we can stay with him in Turkey," Rose voiced, not entirely sure about her father's long-term intentions. "It's a good stop-gap until we decide what we want to do?" Rose's voice was uncertain. Nothing between her and Dimitri had eventuated the way they'd planned. A courtship, claiming, then working together on Lissa and Christian's guarding team had quickly evolved into something very different, thanks to her becoming Omega.

"A few months with your father could be ok," Dimitri allowed, putting his thoughts together as he spoke. "However, if I can't be a Guardian, I need to find paid employment as soon as possible." He'd previously explained to Rose he was the wage-earner for his family in Baia. She understood his family relied on the money he sent and would be in dire straits without his contributions.

Rose ate, showered, packed her bag, dressed, and was downstairs before the Belikovas departed for church. She hugged each woman becoming emotional when Babushka presented her with a handstitched quilt, quietly explaining it could be part of a nest she could take with her anywhere. Olena and Yeva both asked her to come back with Dimitri as soon as possible; a promise Rose intended to keep.

While the Guardians had expected to transport only Rose to Omsk and the aircraft waiting there, none of them dared oppose Dimitri when he walked out hand-in-hand with his bride. Belikov intended to travel anywhere Rose did, and the Guardians were disinclined to give him any opposition.

"The subject is on board and consenting to travel to Court," one Guardian reported by cell phone before they departed on Her Majesty's plane. Letting Court know to expect Rose, Dimitri was pleased they had not disclosed her changed surname. That him attending Court alongside his wife might be unexpected was the icing on the cake.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear as he threw Babushka's blanket over the two of them once they'd leveled out. With the armrest up and both seats reclined, they cuddled close and purred to another at the start of the long flight back to Court.

* * *

"Abe? Have you got a moment?"

"I do, but only a moment," he said, eying his Guardian of twenty years shrewdly after they returned from Rose and Dimitri's wedding dinner. He had a good idea where this conversation was headed although, truth be told, he thought he had a little more time.

"Karolina is my mate," Pavel replied without preamble. "I want a relationship with her."

"And?"

"And I can't do that if I'm traveling around as your primary Guardian. I'm pushing forty—that's older than most Guardians in active service. I have some money saved… I think it's time for me to do something different with my life."

Abe nodded. Everything Pavel said made sense, and he'd never stand in the way of his oldest friend finding love. He poured them both a scotch. It would be the end of an era, and after seeing his daughter become a wife today, Abe was feeling every day of his forty-something years.

"I'll come to Court with you, and stay until things are sorted with Rose," Pavel offered. "After that, I'll be returning to Baia and Karolina."

Wishing his Guardian and friend every success, Abe wondered about Pavel's plans. His head Guardian had always been well paid for his endeavors, so he would be better positioned than most for life after being a Guardian, however, Abe had the resources to help establish Pavel in any field he wanted. There for him professionally, and personally, for two decades, Abe would not get such dedication go unrewarded.

"I will miss having you around," the snake admitted. It wouldn't be goodbye—Karolina being a sister to Abe's son-in-law ensured that. "You ready to become a Daddy?" he teased, referring to Paul and Zoya. Pavel laughed.

"I'm prepared to give it a go. If you can do it, I'm sure I can," he joked back.

"Can I do it?" Abe mused aloud, concerned about what might happen when Rose returned to Court. If things went badly, she might end up hating him.

"You're making a decent fist of it so far," Pavel said, downing the last of his scotch. He said goodnight to Abe and returned to his room, packing everything into his duffel bag before climbing into bed. Closing his eyes, imagining a life with a mate and two children, Pavel felt more hopeful about his future than he had in years.

* * *

"Novice Hathaway is on her way back to Court," Guardian Croft announced to Her Majesty. Breakfasting with her great-nephew, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, the Queen nodded in acknowledgment.

"Miss Hathaway, now. And you sent Guardians to apprehend hours ago," Ivashkov said accusingly.

"Miss Hathaway was in bed by the time the Guardians arrived," Croft explained, his voice dispassionate but cold. "Since she is not under arrest, the Guardians waited for her to wake to request her attendance."

"There was no resistance?" Tatiana asked, ignoring Adrian's rudeness.

"Not that the Guardians reported," Croft said, not sharing the private report he'd received from the pilot - Mirabelle's cousin. He knew Rose was actually Mrs. Dimitri Belikov, now, and that her husband accompanied her on the plane back to Court. "Shall I alert Guardian Hathaway we expect her daughter?"

Her Majesty considered the question. Rosemarie was not yet eighteen, so legally she was still Janine's responsibility. Tatiana was not unaware of the interest her subjects had taken in the young Omega's disappearance and public feeling about her situation. Guardian Hathaway reporting the fictitious coup had proven her loyalty to the crown -. there could be no harm in her presence.

"Let Guardian Hathaway know Rosemarie is returning to Court," Her Majesty said, her voice imperious.

"Will Miss Hathaway stay in Guest Quarters again?" Pavel asked.

"I think not. Since she could evade us so easily, a room in the Palace might be more appropriate," Tatiana declared. "A room without a window."

Adrian waited until Croft left before he spoke to his Aunt about his suspicions about why Rose might have headed to Russia, explaining he'd called Guardian Petrov and she'd confirmed Belikov had left the Academy around the same time as Rose was taken to Court.

"Guardian Petrov said Belikov put in for leave soon after he arrived at the Academy, however, he was guarding Vasilisa the night Rose left and said nothing about going away."

"I doubt Guardian Petrov would lie," Tatiana mused. "However perhaps after leaving Court Rosemarie traveled to Russia and asked Guardian Belikov to hide her?"

"It's a possibility," Adrian allowed, convinced Belikov was more involved in Rose's disappearance, however unable to prove it. "Either way, if he was hiding Rose, and didn't come forward, that's reason enough to revoke his rank and title!"

Thinking Miss Rosemarie Hathaway was proving more trouble than she was worth, Her Majesty decided not to make any decisions until she had all the facts. She'd hear Rose's account of what happened, then mete out punishments where required. One thing she was certain about—Adrian and Rose needed to wed straight away. The sooner the better. When she got to her office, she'd consult her diary. There were already several weddings between Royals scheduled in the next month or two, and it would cause great offense if they booked an Ivashkov wedding on the same date. There was also the matter of the church. The great-nephew of the reigning Monarch would have to wed in the principal church at Court. She'd have to ask the Bishop to check the liturgical calendar, too.

Placing her napkin on the breakfast table with a sigh, Her Majesty stood, brushing down the front of her skirt. A Monarch's work was never done, she reflected, bidding Adrian goodbye before departing to see a feeder then make a start on the day's tasks.

* * *

"Abe?"

"It's done. They're on their way back to Court. I'm leaving now, but since my plane is larger, I'll beat them back."

Janine heard the unmistakable note of pride in Abe's voice. Boys and their toys! She knew it pleased Abe that his plane outclassed Her Majesty's.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, nervous now it was all about to happen. "What do you need me to do?"

"Be there for Rose. Be seen to be reasonable and fair. When they dispute the marriage, and they will, I'll reveal it was my signature which allowed the union. Once Rose's paternity is revealed, Her Majesty will back down."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'll make her," Abe replied, his voice exuding menace.

* * *

Rose's tension grew the closer they got to Court. She and Dimitri had slept as much as possible on the flight. They needed to be on their A-game. Using their pair-bond, they could privately discuss various possibilities and how to deal with them. Rose would wear her hair down, concealing her claim-mark. Dimitri would change into his dress uniform and walk in with Rose and the other Guardians.

"I'll get dressed," Dimitri said, bringing his seat into the upright position before standing and grabbing his duffle. Moving to the bathroom at the rear of the cabin, he used the facilities and changed into his uniform. The area was too tight to shave, so his stubble would have to stay.

"You look sexy," Rose said nuzzling against her man when he sat down again, dutifully fastening his seat belt as per the pilot's instructions. They were on the final approach to Court.

"You look beautiful," Dimitri replied, leaning in to give his mate a tender kiss, unaware of the sympathetic glances from the other Guardians on board. No one felt good about what was likely to happen. Once the plane landed, Rose, Dimitri, and the Guardians crossed the tarmac, piling into a waiting van. Everyone was silent on the short drive to the Palace. Pulling up to one of the formal entrances, Priscilla Voda met the van.

"This way, please," she said to Rose, paying scant attention to the Guardians following her. Dimitri walked beside Rose, but closer to the other Guardians. So far, they had not questioned his presence. Priscilla led them through various passages until opening a door in a dark, oppressive hallway.

"You can go in, Rosemarie. They're expecting you. You too, Guardian Belikov."

'I guess that answers the question if they know you were with me,' Dimitri thought to Rose.

"Rosemarie! Thank God you're ok!" Janine Hathaway threw herself at Rose in a blur of fiery red hair.

"Hi Mom," Rose said lamely.

"You scared the hell out of me when you ran away! And we will have a talk about drugging me," Janine added.

"Yes. There'll be plenty of time for discussion later," Queen Tatiana said, eyeing Rosemarie, and the Guardian, Belikov, curiously.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Janine said, stepping back, giving Rose her first chance to look around the room. A large chamber, Her Majesty sat on a chair—throne really—on a raised dais. On each side of her, also facing forward, were six chairs, arranged in two rows of three. Each of the twelve chairs was filled. The Royal Council, by the looks of it.

Rose, Dimitri, and Janine were standing in the middle of the room, separated from the Royals by a mostly decorative fence. Behind them was more tiered seating, which was mostly empty, although Rose noticed Guardian Croft was there, alongside Adrian who sat in the front row, wearing his signature smirk. Hazarding a guess, Rose believed they were in the Royal Council Chamber.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been asked to attend Court today for your own protection. When you were last at Court, you submitted blood and DNA samples. These have been assessed, and has confirmed you are Omega. Your enrolment in the Guardian training program at St. Vladimir's Academy has been canceled. In the future, you will live at Court," Tatiana announced, several of the Royal Prince and Princesses nodding in agreement.

"Understand, Rosemarie, as an Omega you're not safe in estrous. That's why all Omega live at Court. You'll enjoy living here… there are plenty of diversions. I have arranged a secure suite of rooms in the palace for you. You'll be safe, here, with a twenty-four-seven guard." A cage, no matter how luxurious, was still a cage and everyone present knew it.

"What if I don't want to live at Court?" Rose asked, trying to get a better read on how the Queen intended to play things.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind… But if not, I'm afraid we will have to insist. An unmarried Omega cannot access estrous suppressing drugs, and it's not safe for you to be at an Academy or any other place unguarded. We're only looking out for your safety, dear," Her Majesty said with mock sweetness. "A safety you put in jeopardy when you left Court to travel to… Russia? Is that where you come into this, Guardian Belikov?" Tatiana asked, making note of Dimitri for the first time.

"In a manner of speaking," Dimitri acknowledged, bowing to Her Majesty.

The door at the rear of the chamber opened, at least three dozen Moroi and dhampir entering and hastily taking seats in the viewing gallery. Word must have got out that Rose had returned to Court and was with the Royal Council. One look at Tatiana's satisfied face revealed this was all part of her plan. Waiting for the hubbub to die down, Her Majesty continued.

"Can I ask what part you have to play in Miss Hathaway's disappearance from Court? Did you help her leave the protection of our capitol, then the country?!"

"Belikov," he corrected the Queen. "Or Belikova," he added, stating the female version of his surname used by the women in his family.

"Pardon?" Tatiana said.

"Rose is now Rose Belikova. We married yesterday."

There were sharp hisses of breath around the room, Janine looking stunned.

"Married? You can't be married?! You're not yet eighteen!" she exclaimed.

"You can marry at seventeen with parental permission," Dimitri explained, moving closer to Rose and taking her hand, his wedding band and hers on display for all to see.

"I didn't give it," Janine declared.

"You're not her only parent," Abe said, standing in the back row of the viewing gallery, making his way down the aisle between seats before stepping over the decorative partition that separated it from the main part of the room.

"Ibrahim Mazur? What have you done?" Janine asked, looking between Rose and Dimitri with believable consternation.

From her throne, Tatiana was regarding the scene unfolding before her with dismay. She had all but promised Adrian that Rose would be his bride. A marriage between an Alpha and an Omega…

"Such a marriage is illegal," Her Majesty said, coming to a decision. "I will annul it."

"Really? On what grounds?" Abe asked, eyeing Tatiana with amusement.

"Omega do not marry dhampir. They are reserved for Royal Moroi."

"And this law is stated, where?" he pressed, knowing already that no such law existed.

"It has always been that way," the Queen replied frostily. "If such a law does not yet exist, it soon will."

"Careful, Tatiana, the role of a despot doesn't become you," Abe replied, using her first name in a blatant act of irreverence. "Rose and Dimitri were legally married in a Church in front of a Priest of good standing. Additionally, they had a civil ceremony at ZAGS. As her father, I gave permission for Rose to marry."

"And what proof do we have? That you are Rosemarie's father?" Tatiana asked triumphantly. "Unless you have DNA proof, I am within my rights to have the marriage annulled until we establish paternity."

"Such proof can easily be arranged. Or you could ask her mother," Abe suggested.

"Abe is Rosemarie's male parent," Janine said clearly.

"There's no doubt…?" the Queen asked leadingly, causing another round of gasps in the Royal Council chamber. Her Majesty's implication was understandably offensive.

"None," Janine replied frostily. "Abe and I were in a committed, loving relationship!" Abe didn't let the joy in his heart show on his face, but hearing Janine make that declaration pleased him.

"Whether or not you gave permission, the fact remains that we cannot allow this marriage to proceed. Miss Hathaway is an Omega, and it has long been the custom for Omega to marry Royal Moroi to provide genetic diversity in the Royal bloodlines. For this reason, I propose the Royal Council vote on the matter."

"You want to vote on whether my daughter will be parted from her loving, legal husband and married off to a Royal Moroi then mated like a piece of livestock?!" Abe asked, turning to face the members of the viewing gallery. They'd become the jury in the battle between Abe and Tatiana, and Abe was hamming it up for them.

"Don't be vulgar!" Her Majesty retorted with a supercilious sneer. "I don't expect you to understand, but being Royal is all about breeding. It what sets us apart."

"So you'd approve of my daughter marrying someone from your own bloodline? A great-nephew, perhaps?"

"Naturally," Tatiana said, hoping Abe would be appeased by the prospect of a daughter being so closely related to the current occupier of the throne. If Abe were to revoke his permission, she could arrange an annulment and a wedding to Adrian could occur immediately, propriety be damned!

"Then there will be no need for an annulment!" Abe crowed with a broad smile. "Guardian Belikov is your great-nephew. His Moroi father is your oldest nephew, Randall Ivashkov!"

The Queen's eyes fell to Dimitri. Much taller than his father, thanks to being Alpha, and with different colorings, a knowing eye could discern a familial resemblance.

"You're being ridiculous, Mr. Mazur," she snapped, not appreciating being blindsided in this way. "I meant a Royal great-nephew!"

"Why is that?"

"Because they're the only ones that count!"


	30. Chapter 30

The silence in the Royal Council chamber was absolute. Abe said nothing, lifting his eyebrows and letting Her Majesty's words hang in the air. A slow rumbling from the viewing gallery showed dismay about the Queen's declaration.

"What I _meant_ is dhampir men rarely reproduce. Therefore, genetic variability is not a concern for them," she added.

"_Of course, _that's what you meant," Abe said, his sarcastic tone belying his words. There was no way he would let Her Majesty back out of what she'd admitted. "And no matter _what_ your personal thoughts about the value of dhampir in our society, the fact remains that my daughter _is_ legally married. There is no law stating an Omega has to marry a Royal Moroi, nor a law preventing a union between an Omega and another dhampir. Like every other _married_ Omega, we should provide Rose with estrous suppressing drugs, and the matter of if or when they reproduce should remain a private matter between my daughter and her husband."

Tatiana considered her options. After her ill-chosen words, perhaps it was time to change tacks.

"I, for one, am interested in how this marriage came to be… My understanding is paperwork for the Church and ZAGS needs to be submitted some time in advance. At least a month, if I am not mistaken? Yet _Miss._ _Hathaway_ has not been absent that long…" she said. "I'd hate to think there'd been some _irregularity _pushing though this union without the necessary checks and balances?"

"I can assure you all the requirements were met without undue influence," Abe lied. "Rose contacted me before they brought her to Court, asking for my blessing and signature to allow her to marry Guardian Belikov. He had already booked leave to return to his hometown in Russia, as her father, I would sign Rose out of the Academy and fly her there for their nuptials. When she was taken to Court and chose not to stay, I collected Rose and flew her to our family home in Turkey, then on to Russia. Guardian Belikov submitted all the required paperwork to his family priest, and ZAGS, in Omsk before he left America. There were no indiscretions."

"While all that _might_ be true, it remains that Guardian Belikov seduced an _underage student_ and convinced her to marry. That cannot be allowed to go unpunished." Tatiana was drawing a proverbial line in the sand.

"Nothing of the sort took place. Guardian Belikov is an Alpha—my daughter is his mate. Mate bonds do not occur by choice. Belikov, and Rose, knew from their first meeting that they were destined to be together. They made the choice to marry, and when they explained the situation to me, I supported their decision."

There was more rumbling from the gallery. Somehow, in all the discussion about Rose being Omega, Dimitri being Alpha had been overlooked. Not only was Her Majesty attempting to marry the pretty young Omega off to a Royal Moroi, but she was also prepared to tear apart a marriage between an Alpha and his mate to do so!

"Rose went through an estrous before she came to Court. She told me! Belikov obviously slept with her then, even though she was a student in his care! That makes it statutory rape, even if they _are_ mates," Adrian said, moving out of the viewing gallery to stand alongside Abe, Janine, Dimitri, and Rose.

"Is that true?" Tatiana asked, latching onto this new information. Jailing Belikov would go a long way to splitting up the Alpha/Omega couple—particularly if he were incarcerated for a lengthy duration.

"I had an estrous before I came to Court," Rose admitted. "However, as I explained to Lord Ivashkov, I isolated myself on the edge of campus while it occurred. Dimitri didn't _claim_ me until yesterday—our wedding night." Rose brushed her hair aside, showing the fresh claim mark on her neck. Large, and ripe, the sight of the mark caused the assembled onlookers to titter. It was visual confirmation Rose and Dimitri had consummated their marriage.

"I am sure you can imagine how _distressing_ it was for my daughter and son-in-law to wake on their first day as husband and wife to discover a large group of Guardians waiting downstairs _requesting _Rose's company at Court." Abe's emphasis on the word 'requesting' revealed his thoughts about the nature of the entreaty. "It is bad enough the Royal Council passed a law in Rose's absence, disallowing an Omega to complete their Guardian training, or to work as a Guardian which has been Rose's life's endeavor. Trying to besmirch my son-in-law's sterling reputation is despicable!"

Several dhampir and even a few Moroi in the viewing gallery voiced their agreement, Abe's words resonating with them. From the facts presented, it appeared the two dhampir were legally wed and should be entitled to live their lives without further interference.

"I'm afraid the circumstantial evidence is just overwhelming, _Mr. _Mazur." Tatiana was keen to point out Abe was not a Royal. "You can understand the Royal Council and I need to gather all the information and consider it before the validity of this marriage can be established. In the interim, Miss. Hathaway will enjoy the hospitality of the Palace."

* * *

Alberta heard the news from Court as it occurred. She had Croft to thank for that. Standing in the viewing gallery in the Royal Council chamber, his cell phone picked up every word spoken and relayed it straight to Alberta's office, where Stan, Dr. Olendzki and Alberta hung on every word.

A long-time sounding board for Alberta, the Head of Guard at St. Vlad's knew she could trust Guardian Alto absolutely, even though he regularly irritated the hell out of her. A more recent confidant, since Rose's absence from the Academy, Alberta had grown to trust Marena—especially given their shared fondness for the Novice they'd known since she was all but an infant.

"Does the paperwork match what Zmey claims?" Stan asked, looking at the Head of Guard.

"Done and filed to Court a week ago," Alberta said smugly. A Luddite at heart, she outright refused to learn to use the computerized HR system favored by Guardian Headquarters. Instead, she submitted her manual paperwork every month for entering into the HR database. She had been sure to include a backdated leave request for Belikov amongst her latest batch of documents. Placed in date order alongside the various other forms, receipts, and payslips, it would not stand out. Given the invariable delay processing submissions at Guardian Headquarters, Alberta doubted they had yet entered the document online. They would no doubt locate Belikov's leave form amongst a pile of documents already submitted to Court—a fact which would support Abe's claims.

"Surely they won't arrest Belikov?" Dr. Olendzki asked, dismayed about the direction the Royal Council 'discussion' had taken.

"If they do, Zmey will make them regret it," Alberta opined. "I don't think Rose and Belikov need to worry."

"But what future will they have?" Stan mused. "Even if he's not jailed, Belikov will be demoted. Hathaway can't ever work as a Guardian."

"Lucky her father is loaded," Marena said, only partially joking.

* * *

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, my daughter will not be staying at the Palace. She is not under arrest, nor is she enrolled at an Academy. Court has no right to detain her." Abe wanted to steer Tatiana, and the Royal Council, away from the particulars of his daughter's wedding and the planning beforehand. The less that was said, the smaller the chance anyone might slip up. As always, the best defense was an offense.

"You make it sound as though we're trying to _abduct_ her," Tatiana said, aiming at levity. For a second time, Abe paused, letting nebulous words and ideas hang.

"If the hat fits…" Abe said in an undertone, still loud enough to be heard in every corner of the room. "Or should I say _the crown?!"_

There was no misunderstanding the titter that echoed throughout the chamber. Even a few of the Royal Council were smirking. In the war of words between the Monarch and the mobster, the latter was indisputably victorious.

"I thought your daughter might want to stay at the Palace since _Guardian Belikov_ will be at Court," Tatiana rebuked. She gave everyone a moment for her words to sink in. "Effective immediately, Guardian Belikov is relieved from his position as primary Guardian for the Princess Dragomir at St. Vladimir's, and is reassigned to general Court duties. He will guard the wards from 6:00 pm to 10:00 am."

A sixteen-hour shift performing the most menial task imaginable. Ward guarding was the absolute lowest of the low. Even office work in Guardian Headquarters ranked above hours upon hours trudging between the two ten-foot-high chain-link fences that demarcated the edge of Court. Abe's eyes met his son-in-law's, noting his anger and humiliation. An Alpha, and a high-ranking Guardian with a spotless reputation, Dimitri deserved better than this.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, either," Abe drawled, his eyes meeting his Queen's. "Belikov has accepted a private allocation as my primary Guardian. He's only at Court to submit his resignation and to accompany Rose as she humors your request. When I leave Court, I will take my daughter and son-in-law with me."

* * *

Fedosia Kreft stared at her account balance on her phone in stunned silence. Her Majesty had been true to her word… Because of her call to Court, there were a million US dollars in her account. Translated into Moldovan leu, it was a veritable fortune. Even _half_ of it still made her a woman of substantial means!

She planned to spend the rest of the evening checking out real estate sites online. She'd make a list of places she'd like to see, and she'd arrange a day of appointments for a few days' time. Not wanting to announce her windfall, or alert anyone she'd come into money, she'd book a personal day saying she needed to see her visiting sister. When the time came, she'd resign her post, pretending she was moving to be domestic support for Domnica. The fact her Moroi half-sister was the catalyst for her good fortune amused Fedosia. Treated as 'the second-class help' for as long as she could remember, Fedosia liked the irony that she'd profited so considerably thanks to her sister's indiscretions.

First things first, though. Zmey's instructions needed to be obeyed. He could have given her nothing—even punished her for her role in the situation. Fedosia knew she was lucky the snake had shown mercy and even let her benefit so substantially. She wouldn't dare invoke his ire by delaying the half-payment he'd requested. Bringing up the fund transfer screen on her phone, Fedosia carefully typed in the information Abe had provided, uncaring she did not understand to who, and why, she was sending half a million US dollars.

_Olena Belikova_

_Account number: 697….._

Actioning the transaction, Fedosia sent a text to Zmey with a screenshot of the receipt, along with a genuine thank you, promising her eternal silence about the issue. She knew she had an angry conversation with her sister to get through, but Abe was right; Domnica had never mentioned Rose by name. Nor had she mentioned where, or precisely when, the wanted dhampir would be. There was no way Domnica could link her to the Omega's discovery, or suspect Fedosia's involvement in Rose's removal to Court. And after a lifetime of playing second fiddle to her Moroi sister, Fedosia enjoyed a victory. There was little about her current life she would miss. There _was_ a certain older male Guardian she might reach out to once she was settled. Maybe there could be more to her life than she'd thought possible?

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" Adrian spat angrily at Abe. "Belikov should be in prison! Rose, you should never have married someone like him!" He reached to grab Rose's arm but was stopped by Dimitri.

"Do not touch her," he warned, growling loudly as he knocked Ivashkov's hand aside.

"I'll touch whoever I want!" Adrian retorted, reaching for Rose again. She stepped out of his range, Dimitri moving into the space she'd just occupied, effectively placing his mate behind him.

'_Do not throw the first punch,' _Rose implored Dimitri through their bond. That Adrian was about to get trounced if he tried anything was apparent to everyone except him.

"Lord Ivashkov? Kindly return to the viewing gallery," Guardian Croft said, approaching Adrian. "Please don't start anything you might regret…"

"I won't regret this!" Adrian said, throwing a clumsy punch toward Dimitri's face. He easily deflected it, capturing Adrian's fist within his larger hand, grasping it then twisting it behind the Moroi's back. Shoving it hard against Adrian's spine, Dimitri continued with downward pressure, effectively pushing Adrian onto his knees and then face down with his lips and chin pressed into the utilitarian, and none too clean, carpet. Following up his defensive move with a knee shoved into the small of Adrian's back which resulted in a satisfying crunch, Dimitri calmly requested help to remove the overwrought Moroi Lord. Croft summoned a few nearby Guardians to assist. Almost exclusively Alpha, none were sympathetic to a Moroi ass trying to touch an Alpha's mate, so they weren't particularly gentle as they helped Adrian up.

"Lord Ivashkov," Croft said, careful to keep his voice professional. "Can I suggest you take a moment to compose yourself?

Adrian replied by bleating a diatribe of expletives about dhampir, Alpha, Guardians in general, useless bastards who thought a tenuous connection to a Royal family meant they had a right to marry an Omega, and a Royal Council that was too gutless to stop it all. Within a few moments, he'd offended almost everyone in the room.

For his part, Dimitri maintained a dignified silence. As soon as Croft and his team had secured Ivashkov, Dimitri stood aside, wrapping his bride in his arms. An unconscious act, every eye in the chamber witnessed the way Rose melted into Dimitri's arms as the pair stood together, united against every opposition.

"As _compelling_ as Lord Ivashkov's arguments might be, we're done here," Abe declared. "My daughter, son-in-law, and my Guardians will leave Court within forty-eight hours."

"If they go, they will never be welcome in Moroi society again!" Tatiana threatened, using her last avenue of control.

Abe laughed, a low chuckle that expressed genuine amusement. "You all but abducted my daughter, imprisoned her at Court and then put a million-dollar bounty on her head when she escaped. You pushed through a law meaning she can't graduate or work at her chosen vocation, then you sent Guardians to retrieve her on her wedding night. When she consented to your request to attend Court, you disparaged her mother's virtue, demoted and punished her husband, before allowing a shameful display from your _younger_ great-nephew. If you think my daughter wants to remain part of this world, you are sorely mistaken. However, if you think I'll let her be forced out, you're even more deluded."

And for the first time, Tatiana looked genuinely afraid. Ibrahim Mazur could make things happen with just a whisper and a word. What he might do if his only child was in peril was not worth thinking about. For now, discretion may be the better part of valor. Her Majesty would let things lie. She'd deal with Zmey and his spawn at a later occasion.

* * *

"Hathaway… Thank you for meeting with me," Lord Szelsky said, gesturing for his long-term Guardian to be seated. Not a member of the Royal Council, Janine was certain that like the rest of Court he'd heard all about what had recently transpired. She couldn't go anywhere without speculative glances. That said, the number of kind words wishing Rosemarie well surprised her, some going so far as to decry Her Majesty's stance.

"Always a pleasure," Janine murmured to the cantankerous Moroi Lord. She'd worked for him for so long, she could read him better than almost any other, but even she couldn't tell what was on his mind today.

"So… you and Mazur, eh?"

"That was a long time ago," Janine replied, a red blush to match her hair coloring her cheeks. Fresh love bites hidden beneath her uniform told a different story, but her private life was just that. Private.

"Well, she's a pretty one, your girl. And a bad situation she's ended up in."

"Thank you, Lord Szelsky. The last month has been trying," Janine said.

"She's left Court?" he probed.

"Later today. Abe is returning to Europe, Rosemarie and Belikov will go with him."

"A damned shame. Should never have been allowed to happen. It's true Omega usually marry into one of the Royal families, but that doesn't mean they _have_ to. Her Majesty has shown a particularly distasteful side to her character throughout this whole ordeal."

Not trusting herself to say anything, Janine waited for Lord Szelsky to continue, which he did. Discussing her return to work, they agreed that she would have the rest of the day off to farewell her daughter and would start back the following day.

"She has more support than you might realize, Janine," the aged Szelsky Lord said, concluding their meeting. Too stunned to reply, the seasoned Guardian wasn't sure whether it was the sentiment or the fact he'd used her first name.

* * *

"Has he agreed?" Janine asked Abe a little later, lying beside her lover in his bed at Court. While Janine was out visiting her charge, Abe broached the subject of Belikov becoming his primary Guardian. Initially, a throwaway line just to thwart Her Majesty, with Pavel moving to Baia and Abe eager to keep Rose close, it solved a lot of problems.

"He has. I think it will be a good fit. He is clever, has good instincts—and God knows he loves our girl."

"How is she?" Janine asked with a sigh. In the short time he'd known Rosemarie, Abe had already developed a stronger bond with her than she'd ever had. It was something Janine hoped to address in the future.

"Scared. They want to fly via St. Vladimir's to collect their stuff and say goodbye to everyone. Then I'll take them to Baia. Pavel wants to see his mate, and it's as good a place as any to train Belikov up before Pavel resigns. After her birthday, we'll return to Istanbul and I'll start teaching Rose about my business interests."

"Just the legitimate ones, please," Janine said, running a dubious eye over the father of her child.

"Of course! To begin with..."

"For Vlad's sake! What am I going to do with you?" Janine asked, rolling her eyes.

"I have ideas, Jeanie… But keep it down. The kids are upstairs somewhere," Abe said, bringing his lips to hers.


	31. Chapter 31

THREE YEARS LATER

"For Vlad's sake! Let's call it a day, and I'll see you two next week," Abe said, interrupting the eye-fucking going on between his daughter and her husband. Dimitri had been tetchy all week—snapping and in a foul mood to everyone bar Rose. He was like this every year during the week leading up to his rut. Someone _clearly_ needed a release!

"Thanks, Baba," Rose said, saving the files on her computer and packing away the documents she'd been working on in the thirtieth-floor workspace she shared with her father and husband. From the moment they'd returned to Turkey after her eighteenth birthday, Abe had been teaching his daughter and Dimitri about his business interests. An adept learner, Rose quickly mastered the basics and within a year had become a genuine second-in-command and a force to be reckoned with at Mazur Industries. Now, just days before her twenty-first birthday, she ran the hotel, import-export, and property management sections of the business and under her care, they were more profitable than ever. "If you need me, I'll be just downstairs," she teased, referring to the Presidential Suite of the hotel she'd booked for the next work week and the weekends on either side of it.

Abe shook his head. He didn't want to be anywhere near his daughter and her mate when her estrous lined up with his rut, nor did he wish to dwell on exactly _what_ they'd be doing during their time off together.

"I'm actually taking a few days off, myself," Abe announced. "Since she missed your wedding _and_ your eighteenth, and we need to talk strategy anyway, your mother is coming to visit for a few weeks for your twenty-first. I thought I'd keep her company while you're _otherwise occupied."_

Rose grinned. Janine had visited them in Istanbul several times over the last few years, and they'd met up with her in New York and Chicago. Rose's relationship with her mother was definitely improving, but the relationship between Janine and Abe had evolved the most. From occasional lovers to co-parents, now it was fair to say they were in a committed albeit long-distance relationship. Every time Janine visited, Abe would attempt to convince her to give up guarding and stay with them in Istanbul, and each time Janine's refusal became less and less convincing. Maybe this would be the visit when she finally gave in? Abe's grin suggested he hoped that would be the case!

Her mother being with Abe during Dimitri's rut and Rose's estrous was a stroke of good fortune. Dimitri took his role as Abe's primary Guardian seriously, and while the other Guardians on staff were first-rate, none of them were at the same caliber as Dimitri or his diminutive mother-in-law. Dimitri felt much more assured of Abe's safety knowing the 'Scottish hell-cat' would stay with his charge during his absence—and that they probably would not leave their bedroom let alone the heavily guarded compound!

Dimitri called the secondary Guardians in, barking orders for while he was away. Usually a good-natured commander, today he was terse and straight to the point. Everyone would be relieved when his rut finished, and he returned to his usual equable self.

When they left Court, Her Majesty had refused Rose access to the estrous suppressing medication they allowed every _other_ married Omega. However, Abe obtained a supply, had it analyzed then replicated, so now Rose chose to estrous once a year to line up with her husband's rut. Anything more was just too exhausting.

'_What are you thinking about?' _Dimitri asked Rose through their bond, noting the sexy pull at the edge of his wife's lips as she packed her briefcase.

'_Our first rut/estrous together,' _Rose replied, turning to face her man. Dressed in a well-cut suit, Dimitri looked more businessman than Guardian, although he was skilled and able in both roles. And he still carried stakes every day.

Dimitri closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to overcome the excitement that always accompanied those recollections. Being Rose's lover during her first time of need had been _incredible,_ but it paled compared to when their rut and estrous first aligned.

They'd been in Baia ahead of Rose's eighteenth birthday. Dimitri could sense his rut approaching, and as expected, it corresponded with Rose's estrous. Not wishing to subject the family to days of listening to them fuck, Dimitri rented a very basic ski cabin in the middle of nowhere. Little more than a hut with a bed and a fireplace, they'd spent a week exploring one another in every imaginable way. They'd been packing to return to Baia when they were surprised by a pair of Strigoi. Dimitri gave Rose his second stake, and they'd slayed one each, earning Rose her first molnija on her eighteenth birthday.

This rut would be considerably more luxurious than that first one together. Rose had ordered gourmet meals and refreshments to be delivered at regular intervals, and with three bedrooms in the Presidential Suite to move between, they'd be able to continue their 'activities' while the other rooms were freshened up.

'_It gets better each time,' _Dimitri thought, eyeing his wife of three and a bit years lustfully. He couldn't wait to have her beneath him, screaming with pleasure and relief as he brought her to orgasm again and again. Between her needs, and his, they'd be fucking almost constantly for a week!

'_You're right,' _Rose thought, grasping her husband's hand and leading him over to the elevator where they walked in side by side. Only one floor down, they stepped out before desire overcame them. The Presidential Suite was ready, well-stocked with cold beverages, fruits, an expansive veggie platter with dips, and a glistening bottle of chilled champagne. Rose was surprised to find her nest already in place on a sofa opposite a TV and lit fireplace—the area surrounded by a heart of red rose petals on the pale carpet.

"You did this?" Rose asked.

"You're not the only one with connections around here," Dimitri smirked, lifting his wife and carrying her past her nest and into the largest of the suite's bedrooms. He was the luckiest man known to mankind, and he planned to spend a week showing his wife how much he loved and desired her.

* * *

When they woke, Rose's estrous had definitely started. Her scent was strong, overwhelming Dimitri with its intensity. His cock was already rock hard, and he wanted her. NOW!

Over their last three times of need, they'd noticed that while Rose would feel vulnerable and emotional during estrous, Dimitri was particularly Alpha. Usually equals in and outside the bedroom, during his rut Dimitri took charge—something both of them enjoyed.

"Dimitri?" Rose moaned, her voice raspy with sleep and need as she surfaced into wakefulness, automatically seeking solace from her mate.

"I'm here," he soothed, rolling over to reach for a bottle of water from the supply on the side table. "Drink," he ordered, making sure his wife was hydrated. Rose dutifully drank half the bottle, before passing it to Dimitri who downed the other half.

"On your back, baby," Dimitri demanded, pushing his wife of three years back into the crisp white linen on the oversized king bed. He wanted Rose pretty much all the time, but during his rut, he wanted to be balls deep in his mate twenty-four-seven. Watching as she stripped, baring herself to his gaze and touch, Dimitri roared possessively, wresting his own clothes off.

Rose's whimpering and their bond told Dimitri about her need. Knowing from her smell she'd already produced abundant slick, there was no need to delay, so climbing onto the woman he loved and kissing her hard, Dimitri penetrated her in one fell swoop, giving her no time to recover before he pistoned in and out of her core. Experience had shown they needed to start off hard and fast. Indeed, it was mere minutes later when Rose was squealing her relief as Dimitri knotted and then let himself go so they could cum together.

"Thank you," Rose moaned, stroking her husband's promise mark as he slumped on top of her, his cock twitching inside her. Both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he knew they would soak the bed soon enough.

"No baby, thank _you," _Dimitri replied, pulling out of her when his knot deflated before streaking out into the main part of the suite to fetch the champagne, two flutes, and a platter of fruits, nuts, and cheeses. They needed to eat because the urge would overcome them again and soon.

"Eat," he said after placing everything on a conveniently located side table. Rose eyed the food before checking out her husband's still wet and semi-hard cock. Nodding, she stood from the bed, walking towards her mate and the table before sinking to her knees. Before Dimitri knew what to say, Rose was fellating him. Her small hands playing with his length and sack, Dimitri pulled his length from her lips, pulling her up by her hand. "On your stomach," he demanded, leading Rose to the bed and gently pushing her forward until she was face down on the mattress. "Open your legs!"

Immediately compliant, Rose moaned as Dimitri settled between her legs pushing into her from behind for round two. Kissing and nipping at her claim mark as he dominated and took her yet again, his cock was slamming into the front wall of her pussy in the spot that drove Rose wild. Meanwhile, through their bond, Dimitri was declaring his love, constancy, and unmitigated desire for his wife—letting her know in every way he could how much he worshiped her.

They had a whole week ahead of them. And honestly, Dimitri couldn't wait!

* * *

"It's not public news, yet, but Tatiana and the Royal Council are considering lowering the Novice graduation age to sixteen," Janine announced, recounting information her charge had shared with her, meanwhile lying naked in bed beside Abe. They'd spent the first hour after her arrival 'catching up,' but now it was time to talk.

The Queen thought out of sight equaled out of mind, so had paid scant regard to Rose and Dimitri since they left Court. What she failed to appreciate is her public threats to the couple, and her comments about dhampir were a sentinel moment, being the spark to ignite long-term discord. Those present quickly told others about what they'd heard, and unbeknownst to Her Majesty, her words and attitude became a topic of conversation throughout the dhampir and Moroi world.

Starting with subversive gossip between Guardians as they walked the wards, or dhampir servants bitching about the Royals they served, rumbles of discontent soon developed into organized meetings. Initially just dhampir, over the last year or two, even Moroi had become involved. People were angry and tensions were simmering.

"This is the catalyst we've been waiting for," Abe declared, wrapping his arm around Janine's waist. From the moment he'd first become interested in her—oh so many years ago—he'd hated Janine's dedication to Royal Moroi and the Crown. Over their time together, and apart, he'd grown to appreciate just how conditioned dhampir were to a life of duty. Yet it wasn't until he'd heard his own daughter ask what she could do with her life, other than serve, that he'd appreciated how thoroughly Moroi indoctrinated dhampir from their earliest years. And he hated it.

"Do you really think the Guardians will revolt?" Janine asked.

"What made you turn against Her Majesty?" Abe asked, already knowing how his love would answer.

"How she treated Rosemarie," Janine replied without pause. "I've given my life to serve Moroi…" She didn't say it, but Abe understood. Decades of sacrifice and risking her life in distinguished service had counted for nothing when it came to any protection for their daughter.

"As has almost every other dhampir," Abe interjected. "Dhampir and even some non-Royal Moroi are angry. They feel used and slighted—and rightly so! Royal Moroi are such a small percentage of our society, yet they rule absolutely and _always_ to their own advantage."

Janine didn't argue. Her man was right. If you were Moroi and not Royal, you had little power—although still considerably more than most dhampir. Unless, of course, you had money. That was the only reason Her Majesty did not dare directly challenge Abe—because he was richer than she was. To add insult to injury, since the vast majority of his interests were illicit and/or conducted in the human world they were undeclared, so Tatiana wasn't able to tax him on them! It had given Abe much pleasure to use some of his ill-gotten gains to quietly promulgate dissatisfaction amongst dhampir and non-Royal Moroi ranks. It tickled him even more that Her Majesty was embroiled in a long game that she was unaware he'd been playing from the moment he took Dimtri and Rose from Court.

"But are they ready?" Janine asked. She'd played her part in the underground revolution, quietly spreading seditious thoughts and acting as a conduit of information from Court to Abe, yet now it was close to fruition she was nervous.

"As ready as they'll ever be," Abe assured his love, referring to both the dhampir population and his daughter and son-in-law. "Graduating Novices two years earlier will anger many people. And everyone is already right on the edge…"

* * *

Croft stepped inside his front door, wiping his boots before slipping out of them and into his house slippers. He was bone tired and wanted to crawl into bed and lose himself in his wife.

"There you are," Mirabelle said, coming out of the kitchen to regard her exhausted husband. Way after his usual home time, it had been this way for the last week. "I have some dinner if you haven't eaten?"

Hans smiled. He hadn't had lunch or dinner, and the smells wafting from the kitchen woke his stomach. "I could definitely eat," he said, leaning down to kiss his wife before following her to the kitchen, watching as she busied herself putting together a loaded plate for him.

"Another meeting?" Mirabelle asked, setting the plate and cutlery in front of him before turning to pour a glass of apple cider.

"Yes," he replied before starting in on his meal. While Mirabelle knew what was going on if everything turned to shit he was sure to be arrested so he made sure never to tell her anything specific. He was willing to risk his own career, and life, but not hers. "It should be over one way or another, soon."

Mirabelle nodded, standing behind Hans and massaging his shoulders as he ate – her touch conveying her abiding love for him.

"We must choose between what is easy and what is right," she murmured.

Hans stopped chewing, pondering her words. He'd heard them somewhere before. "Martin Luther King?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Mirabelle replied with a giggle. Hans laughed, too. He should have known - his wife was an unashamed Potterhead and had forced him to watch the movies many times over the years.

"How bad is it going to be?" she asked, her voice quivering just a little.

"I'm not sure," Hans said, rubbing his face with his hand. "But I don't want you here for it." Mirabelle started to object, but he held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Everyone knows the easiest way to get to any Alpha is via their mate. When this happens, it will happen fast, and it will be chaotic. Many people are on-side, but there are those that won't be. I can't risk someone hurting you to get at me, which is why I'm sending you somewhere safe."

"And where would that be?" Mirabelle argued, devastated her husband intended to send her away when he would be at risk. "You said it yourself—this will affect the entire Moroi and dhampir world. If _you _can't protect me, then who can?!"

"Abe Mazur. I spoke to him this afternoon. When the time comes, he'll fly you out to a safe location."

* * *

Rose sat in her nest and stared at the white embossed card that had arrived in the mail during her estrous. She'd been expecting it—hell she had the date put aside in her diary already—but now the invite was here she was out of sorts.

_Lord Christian Ozera and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir request the pleasure of your company…_

In an exciting call months ago, Lissa told her best friend that Christian had proposed. Since then, Lissa had been busy planning every detail of a society wedding. As the last Dragomir and youngest member of the Royal Council, her wedding would be large. Custom dictated representatives from each of the other eleven Royal families had to be invited as well as her Majesty. By the time the large Ozera side of the family was also accounted for, there were over five-hundred people invited. Lissa had confided in Rose that she hoped at least a hundred could not attend, although Rose doubted anyone would willingly pass up the opportunity to attend the wedding of the year.

Disappointed not to be asked to be her best friend's Matron of Honor, politically and socially it just wasn't possible. The fact she, Dimitri, and her parents had been invited would be enough of an affront to many there. Having a dhampir, and a disgraced one at that, stand beside the Princess would add insult to injury. Accordingly, Camille Conta and Natalie Dashkov would attend Lissa, while two distant cousins would stand up with Christian.

"You don't look happy," Janine commented, walking into her daughter's suite in Abe's Istanbul mansion. Dimitri knew his mate was in a strange mood since she opened the invitation, so he'd asked her mother to look in on her.

"I'm not _unhappy," _Rose countered.

"Then how are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Rose said with a sigh as Janine sat on an armchair across from her. "It will be strange going back to that world."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Janine said, trying to get a read on her daughter.

"I'm _not_ missing Lissa's wedding. It's just going to be weird going somewhere where there're expectations on what I can and can't do, just because I'm dhampir and Omega," Rose explained.


	32. Chapter 32

"She's worried," Abe murmured, watching Rose and Dimitri as they embraced on the plane. As usual, the armrest between their seats was up, the young couple cuddled together amongst a pile of pillows, cushions, duvets and a thick handmade duvet gifted to Rose from Dimitri's grandmother. Thanks to their work, they traveled frequently. Yet a constant was the quilt Yeva had given Rose just after her wedding. It formed the basis of her nest, and more often than not Dimitri shared it with Abe's daughter.

"It's understandable," Janine said with a sigh, also watching the duo. "She loves the Princess dearly, but it's almost three and a half years since they were at Court. Their lives are different now."

Abe couldn't help his grin. Yes; Rose and Dimitri's lives _were _different now. His daughter had proven to have a shrewd mind and had taken to business like a duck to water. Thanks to his crash course in every aspect of his interests, supported by an online degree in economics, Rose Belikov had proven her worth a hundred times over in Mazur Industries—the legitimate part of Abe's interests where she primarily worked.

Also a quick study, Dimitri had taken to _another _part of the business. Specifically, the aspects involving the Moroi world. A quiet, and undeclared, part of his interests, Abe offered discreet yet high-interest loans to Moroi in need. More often than not _Royal _Moroi. Sometimes they paid their debt in money—sometimes with property or information. One way or another, Abe always got his pound of flesh. What Abe was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, was that his son-in-law was more efficient than he at working out what each client had to offer, and how best to extract it from them. Before any meeting, Dimitri would make general inquiries through his large circle of Guardian friends and acquaintances. The Moroi might see Dimitri as 'Abe's Guardian' or 'the Omega's mate' during their negotiations, but the unusually observant and diligent Alpha seldom failed to suggest the most favorable terms for his father-in-law before they'd even stepped inside the room.

"They look tired," Abe observed. Dimitri and Rose were curled close. He couldn't hear from his seat across the aisle and a row forward, but the couple was purring to one another, giving their mate the calm that each needed.

"Let them rest," Janine said sagely. She knew Rose was worried about their return to Court and everything that would happen when they did. They'd spoken about it several times over the last few days. Janine also appreciated nothing would sooth Rose more than sharing her nest with her mate. Suppressing a smile, she reflected on how alike Abe was to his daughter. The best way to calm the snake was via distraction. "And what about you? Are you a little excited?"

Abe grinned. He _was _looking forward to this visit to Court. This had all been a long time in planning. Although he didn't want to say it in front of Dimitri, he was also looking forward to seeing his former Guardian and best friend. Although officially retired, and living with Karolina in Baia, Pavel recognized that with the political situation at Court, Abe would need men around him he could trust implicitly. Accordingly, he'd arranged to arrive at Court a few hours after they did.

Seeing her lover in a better mood, Janine decided to capitalize on it. "I'd like to stretch out. Since the kids won't be using it, perhaps we could relax in the bedroom?" she suggested innocently, canting her eyes to the private sleep space at the rear of the plane before giving Abe a saucy wink.

"How do you think it will be?" Rose asked Dimitri. She didn't need to explain. Dimitri understood his mate had nerves about returning to Court and seeing her best friend.

Lissa and Rose had kept in touch over the years. They spoke on the phone and skyped regularly, and every time she visited New York for business, Rose insisted on traveling the eighty-five miles to visit Lissa, Christian, and their Guardians at Lehigh.

They had replaced Dimitri as Lissa's Primary Guardian with another Alpha, who brought with him his Beta Guardian mate. A pleasant enough couple, they were nonetheless wary around Dimitri and Rose, well aware of their history and how they'd earned the Queen's ire. Celeste, being young enough to blend in on campus, had made the move to Lehigh with the Royal couple, along with Eddie, Meredith, and Mason who had each been appointed secondary Guardians in the guarding team. While Rose loved seeing her friends, and even chatted with Christian and Eddie about her online course and some similar subjects they studied at Lehigh, it wasn't the same, and each visit left Rose maudlin and wondering how different things might have been if she'd never declared.

Not that she didn't love Turkey, her job and her mate. But her closest friends were living life together… A life Rose no longer felt part of. Lissa's wedding, following just over three years after her own, rather than making Rose feel more connected to her best friend, was having the opposite effect.

Dimitri nuzzled Rose's neck, kissing her scent glands tenderly. Abe and Janine had disappeared into the back of the plane, the other Guardians seated at the front, so they had their privacy.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not your fault. It's just the way things have worked out."

"I guess so," Rose said, closing her eyes and listening to her husband's purr, trying to push her guilty thoughts aside.

* * *

"Mirabelle! It's lovely to see you," Rose said, embracing Guardian Croft's mate when she stepped out of a van that she'd driven to meet Abe's plane. Rose hadn't seen the woman since she was still a Hathaway and planning to escape Court, but would be forever in debt to Mirabelle for opening up her home to help them.

"If only it was under better circumstances," the pretty Dhampir replied, her eyes red from crying. No amount of begging, pleading or ultimatums had changed Hans' mind. The confluence of Abe Mazur coming to Court, and the Royal Council considering lowering the Guardian graduation age, had put a timeline on what was about to occur. Unprepared for his mate to be at Court when it happened, Hans asked Abe to arrange for Mirabelle to go somewhere safe. After some discussion, they agreed that Mirabelle would join Dimitri's sister, Karolina, and her daughter Zoya on an extended vacation in Cancun, Mexico.

A four-hour flight from Court, the ladies were booked into a spacious suite at an all-inclusive resort boasting spectacular views of the Caribbean Sea. From the website, it looked absolutely amazing, although Mirabelle doubted she'd enjoy it.

"It won't be for long," Rose replied apologetically. Mirabelle was devastated to be leaving her husband. Just one _more_ thing for Rose to feel guilty about.

"You're right," Mirabelle said, seeing the remorseful look on the young Omega's face. "I'm just worried."

"We all are," Janine Hathaway said, coming over to join her daughter. "I promise we'll get word to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Mirabelle whispered, allowing Dimitri to take her suitcase and load it onto the plane. Not wishing to arouse suspicion, she'd said goodbye to Hans at their house. With a final entreaty to Janine and Rose for frequent updates, Mirabelle passed Dimitri the keys to the van she'd driven to the airfield and stepped on board the plane.

* * *

"Here goes nothing…" Rose murmured, standing in front of the Dragomir townhouse. She and her family weren't hiding being at Court, per se, but Abe had made a point of not advertising their return. Accordingly, she'd texted Lissa very early, Moroi time, hoping to make it to her house unobserved.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed when she opened the front door, hugging her Dhampir friend and pulling her inside. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I said I would be," Rose said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I know, I know. It's just been so long! You're here, and I'm getting married in forty-eight hours… Now everything is _perfect!"_

Lissa ushered Rose into the townhouse she'd inherited from her parents. Stately, and furnished in tasteful dark woods, creams with highlights of duck-egg blue, once such a display of wealth would have awed Rose. Now it was something she was used to. Her father's house was every bit as well-appointed—even if it lacked the classic good taste and thoughtful touches Rhea had imbued this house with.

"Christian is upstairs. He said he'd give us time to catch up by ourselves."

"And he's too lazy to get up so early," Rose said genuinely laughing. Christian was _not_ a morning person.

"That too," Lissa blithely replied. She was in an excellent mood and nothing would ruin it—not even her fiancé's refusal to get out of bed. "I'm so glad you're here early. There are _so_ many last-minute details I need to confirm, and I wanted your opinion. Natalie and Camille have been a Godsend, but they're not married, and you are."

Rose didn't think her own very modest traditional religious ceremony and family dinner at home would bear much resemblance to the society wedding Lissa would enjoy in two days but chose to keep such thoughts to herself. So accepting a cup of coffee and a big smile from Celeste, Rose sat on the sofa beside Lissa, the latter's white quilted wedding binder between them as she prepared to go over every detail with her best friend.

An hour and a half later, Rose was grateful to hear Christian's snarky voice as he descended the stairs. It was perfect timing, because as much as she loved Lissa, another five minutes discussing the position of the bonbonniere on the tables, and there'd be violence!

"Rose," he greeted, sitting on the sofa opposite his fiancée and her best friend. "Belikov not with you? I thought you two were joined at the hip?"

"Nah… He was worried your aunt might be here, so stayed away."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Tell him he's safe. There's been an influx of Alpha into Court accompanying their charges for the wedding. She's staying at my parents' old townhouse, but I'm sure Tasha is busy _pursuing her interests_ in some Guardian dorm room this morning."

What Christian said made sense. As the social event of the season, anyone who was anyone had been invited to their wedding. The crème de la crème, so to speak. The most senior Royal Moroi would be guarded by the best—and that meant Alphas. Tasha might be a very busy woman!

"Well… Everyone needs a hobby," Rose said, a wicked twinkle in her eye, causing Christian to laugh loudly. "And a cougar doesn't change its spots..."

"I suppose you're hungry?" he asked, smirking as he stood and walked through to the kitchen. At Lehigh, he'd got into the habit of cooking breakfast for everyone. Given that included six Dhampir, Christian was well used to knocking up an enormous meal every morning.

"You know me—I won't say no to food!" Rose smirked.

"Then nothing has changed!" Eddie said, coming downstairs, followed by Meredith then Mason. Rose hugged each of her friends, then sat and chatted with them while Christian cooked, and Celeste stood guard over Lissa while she saw a feeder who had just arrived.

"So, what's news?" Mason asked casually, eyeing Rose. Like every Dhampir, he'd heard the grumbles of discontent, and despite being absent these last three years, Rose and Dimitri's names were cited more often than they should be. The Queen might have tried to forget about the absent Omega and Alpha, but few others had.

"Same old, same old. Baba bought a department store in Paris, so we were recently out there settling that."

Mason hung on Rose's every word. He still carried a torch for her, but it was more than that. Rose so readily spoke of places and a world that was so foreign to his experience as a Novice and then a Guardian. Sure living at Lehigh was different, and more than most Dhampir got to experience, but for the most part, Christian and Lissa stuck to themselves at university, hence so did their Guardians. Mason would never travel and really experience the world the way Rose was. None of them would.

"What's it like? Did you buy much there?" Meredith asked a little wistfully, admiring Rose's outfit.

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds," Rose replied, recognizing Meredith's sentiments and not wanting to brag. "Most of the time I was in a boardroom listening to Baba haggle and trying to decipher things on menus so I wouldn't end up eating snails or frog legs!"

Christian plated the food and they all moved to a large dining table. Lissa walked back in, finished with the feeder, switching places with Christian.

"Where are your other Guardians?" Rose asked curiously. The Alpha who'd replaced Dimitri and his mate were not in attendance.

"I've given them until tomorrow off," Lissa said. "They're helping coordinate security for the wedding so it's like the calm before the storm."

"That's thoughtful of you," Rose replied before asking several questions about how guarding was being handled, and who'd brought their own Guardians to Court with them. Lissa furnished as many details as she could, aided by Meredith, Eddie, and Mason.

"Why the sudden interest in security, Rose? Not planning something, are you?" Christian said returning with Celeste. His words were said in jest.

"Call it former professional interest," Rose replied, popping a piece of toast into her mouth, chewing then swallowing. "Remember until I left St. Vlad's that's what I was training to do."

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone remembered that Rose not guarding was not by choice. Meanwhile Rose made a mental note of the information, so she could recount it to her parents.

"So who are we seated with at the wedding reception?" Rose asked, changing topics. All her Dhampir friends would be guarding, so she knew it wouldn't be with them. "I hope you haven't seated us with Her Majesty?!"

Lissa giggled and rolled her eyes. "No. You remember Mrs. Harton? You and Dimitri, and your father, will be seated with her, Mr. Miles and a few of Mom and Dad's old Guardians. I thought you'd enjoy that more than being stuck on a table of Moroi."

It was a thoughtful choice. Rose knew the Dhampir housekeeper, Mrs. Harton, from her visits to the Dragomir home before Eric and Rhea died. A kind woman, who'd spoiled her when she stayed, Rose was pleased Lissa had extended her an invitation. The same with the butler, Mr. Miles. Both had been with the Dragomirs since before Andre was born, so they'd been part of Lissa's life from the get-go.

"I just hope your father doesn't mind being the only Moroi on that table," Lissa commented. She'd put a lot of thought into where to seat Dimitri, Rose, and her dad. In fact, the whole guest list and seating plan had been a nightmare.

The Royal Council was easy enough. They had allocated each their own table for twelve where they would be seated with senior members of their family council. Lissa had simply asked each Council member to nominate which family members would attend on their table, leaving the politics for each family to sort out. Her Majesty would be seated at the Ivashkov table with Rufus and several other Ivashkov family members, including Nathan, Daniella, and Adrian. As Christian's closest living relative, and legal guardian after his parents turned and then killed, Tasha had been allocated a place at the Ozera family table.

It was the secondary tables where things got tricky. Each family would watch closely to ensure no one family was overly represented, or more to the point overlooked. For every Drozdov they invited, a Badica, Conta, and a Szelsky would also need to receive an invite, then there were non-Royal Moroi and their social rankings to consider. Once the list of invitees was established, then had come the tricky task of whom to seat with whom. Many inter and intra-family quarrels made the seating plan a nightmare, plus there was the positioning of the tables. The closer to the bridal and the Ivashkov table with Her Majesty, the higher the perceived worth. Not wanting to slight her best friend by shunting her to the back of the room, Lissa had put the Dhampir table in the middle of the secondary tables, slightly off to one side.

"Abe will be _fine,"_ Rose replied with confidence. Thanks to his many nefarious dealings, few Royals would want to be seated with the snake. Besides which, Abe knew how to work a room better than anyone. Other than when it was time to eat, he'd no doubt be up and pressing the flesh.

Breakfast now over, Lissa shot Christian a look.

"I think Liss is safe here with Rose. Why don't we leave the two to talk?" he suggested, grabbing a book from the coffee table and heading upstairs. Celeste, Meredith, Eddie, and Mason followed, after extracting a promise from Rose to catch up again before she left Court.

The living room now to themselves, Lissa sat beside Rose.

"On Saturday, Tasha, Camille, and Natalie are coming over in the morning to help me get ready. I know it might be a bit weird with Tasha, but would you join us? Without Mom, Dad and Andre, you're the closest to family I have left," Lissa said, trying not to get emotional.

"_Of course_ I will," Rose said, throwing her arms around best friend.

* * *

"How was it?" Dimitri asked when Rose returned to the Mazur house at Court hours after she'd left. He was lying on the sofa with a Western book in his hand, his tall frame taking up the couch's entire length. Any other time, Rose would be tempted to jump him then and there. But not today.

"Terrible!" Rose moaned. "She's so excited… She even asked me to help her get ready the morning of the wedding. She has no idea what's about to happen—and I feel so horribly guilty!"


	33. Chapter 33

Rose was unable to hold back tears as she fixed the Dragomir family tiara onto Lissa's artfully arranged hair. As promised, she'd arrived early and helped her best friend, her sister, prepare for the biggest day of her life.

"Mom used to wear this for Royal functions," Lissa said, fingering the platinum and diamond decoration in her hair. "As children, Andre and I were allowed downstairs to see Mom and Dad before they left… I always thought Mom looked so pretty, and Dad so handsome."

"They're here looking over you," Rose replied, hugging her friend from behind, their eyes meeting in the ornate mirror of the dressing table in the master suite. While Lissa and Christian had stayed at the Dragomir Court townhouse for some time, Lissa refused to use her parents' rooms, until now. When Rose arrived that morning, Lissa announced that she wanted to prepare for her wedding in her parents' rooms. Without it being explained, Rose understood it would make Liss feel closer to them on this major day.

Natalie, Tasha, and Camille were all in another set of rooms getting their hair and makeup done. Lissa had gone first, followed by Rose, leaving the two to have some private time while the other women prepared for the ceremony.

"I'm _so sorry_ about Tasha," Lissa murmured, yet again.

Rose rolled her eyes but smirked. From the moment she'd arrived, Tasha inflicted a blow by blow description of her sex-life on everyone present. As Christian foreshadowed, Tasha had lost none of her interest in Alpha males, so was thrilled to announce she'd found an unmated Alpha in his thirties who'd taken her up on her undoubtedly blatant offer for a roll around the sheets. She'd been describing, in detail, an Alpha's knot when Camille interrupted.

"Rose would know all about that… Is an Alpha really so much better in the sack than a Moroi or Beta Dhampir?" she quizzed curiously.

"I wouldn't know. My husband was my first; I don't have any comparison." Yet still Rose smiled. She doubted lovemaking with a Moroi or Beta could surpass what she experienced most nights with her Alpha husband.

"Really?" Natalie asked. "I heard the rumors and assumed you and Lord Adrian Ivashkov had…"

"Ugh! _GROSS!_ I have never had anything to do with Adrian, especially in _that _way!" Rose snapped. "He might have been interested in me, but I can assure you the reverse was _not the case!"_

Natalie looked unsure, causing Lissa to step in.

"It's true, Natalie. Adrian didn't hide his obsession with Rose. She did nothing to encourage him—in fact, she did her best to avoid him."

"I'd avoid him, too," Camille declared, an unexpected ally in the discussion. "He'll sleep with anything and anyone! I'm not saying you want a guy to be a virgin, but who wants to be the latest notch on a very crowded bedpost?!"

While Natalie was still uncertain, Camille climbed a few points in Rose's esteem.

It had been interesting interacting with the three Royal Moroi also there to support Lissa as she dressed and prepared to marry Christian. Tasha remained completely unchanged. Not mentioning she'd ever had an interest in Rose's mate, Tasha's chat was all about herself and her, mostly venereal, encounters. While uncomfortable to hear, Rose found comfort in the fact that nothing had changed. Tasha still saw Rose the way she always had.

Camille, however, treated her differently. Even at St. Vlad's, Camille had been an ardent follower of fashion and haute couture. A privileged daughter of a prestigious Royal family, Camille had always had the money to dress well. While Rose couldn't give a shit about labels, her status as the second-in-charge at Mazur Industries found her dressing professionally and more to the point _expensively._ Visiting fashion shoppers in Paris, New York, and Turkey, Rose allowed them to select items each season, ensuring she looked like a well-healed businesswoman and the daughter of a very wealthy man. Rose didn't _feel_ any different from the young Dhampir who used to dress in hand-me-downs and cheap knockoffs—but Camille saw the difference in Rose's status via her attire.

Natalie, on the other hand, seemed almost afraid of Rose. They'd always interacted easily enough—Lissa's Dhampir best friend by choice and the Royal Moroi best friend by long association. Nice to Rose when she was just a Novice, Natalie was confused about how to interact with Rose now she was an Omega and a successful entrepreneur outside their world. Not that it bothered Rose. She just wanted to be there for Lissa.

"I wonder what Christian's doing?" Lissa murmured, pulling Rose back to the here and now.

"Probably freaking out, hoping you're not running," Rose quipped, only partially joking. Over the last forty-eight hours, Christian had become more and more nervous about the upcoming nuptials. It was understandable. A man with a checkered past marrying the youngest ever Royal Princess—tongues had been wagging at Court since they announced their engagement. Those who knew the couple understood it was a love match, however, others had not been quiet in their conjecture.

"Do you think he is?" Lissa asked, looking panicked. Rose instantly regretted her ill-chosen words.

"I am sure he's _fine," _Rose sighed, pulling out her cell and scrolling to find Christian's number. It rang twice before it connected. "Hey, fire crotch. Checking your feet aren't getting cold?"

"No? What's going on, Rose? Is everything ok with Lissa?" The dude was more worried than Lissa. Hell—he hadn't even noticed Rose had addressed him by his least favorite epithet!

"All good here. Our bride is about to get dressed and her feet are toasty warm. Any last words before you meet at the end of the aisle?"

Christian let out a sigh of relief.

"Just tell her I love her, and I can't wait to see her in an hour and a half," he replied.

"Make it an hour forty-five," Rose said, smiling at the nerves clear in his voice. "I have it on good authority the bride plans to be fashionably late!"

Disconnecting the call, Rose recounted Christian's words to Lissa.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so nervous! Were you like this for your wedding?" Lissa asked.

"Our wedding was tiny. Just Dimitri's family and my father, then dinner at home afterward," Rose admitted. The whole thing cost less than a quarter of what she'd paid for the dress she'd bought to wear today, but was none the poorer for it.

"Eloping was a good idea," Lissa said with another sigh.

It hadn't been eloping. It had been running away to have a chance of being together—but there was no value in pointing out the difference. Especially today.

"I think it's time!" Tasha said a little later, stepping back into the master suite. Rose had to hand it to the estheticians; Lissa had asked for classic and classy hair and makeup for Christian's closest relative, and they'd delivered. Tasha looked tastefully made-up.

"Let's wait for Camille and Natalie," Rose said, walking over to a conveniently placed ice-bucket, plucking a bottle of champagne out before finding five flutes. Pouring a glass for each of them, it was only moments later when Camille and Natalie appeared, made-up and dressed in their matching mint-green gowns.

"To the bride!" Tasha squealed, picking up a glass and passing it to Lissa, then quickly distributing flutes to the other women. They toasted Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, the bride to be, before downing their sparkling wine, then preparing to assist the blonde-haired, jade-eyed beauty with her final task—donning her wedding gown.

* * *

"Did Her Majesty see you?" Dimitri asked when Rose slipped into the corner seat on the left side back row, just as the wedding started. The Queen had taken her seat ten minutes before, officially the last seated before the arrival of the bride.

"No. She was already inside when Liss arrived." Rose had helped the two Moroi attendants smooth Lissa's dress and veil, then stood to the side as Camille started the bridal procession, followed by Natalie. Hidden out of sight in the Narthex, Rose had given her best friend a final hug, kiss and words of encouragement before sending her on her way, waiting until Lissa reached Christian at the alter and all eyes were on the happy couple before slipping into the back row of the church beside Dimitri and her father.

There'd been a lot of discussion about who would walk Vasilisa down the aisle. Several members of the Royal Council offered their services, as did senior members of the Ozera clan. Not wanting to favor or slight anyone, and perceiving no one could ever take the place of her venerable father, Lissa had asked Guardian Croft to escort her from the car to the door of the Church, but that she'd walk down the aisle alone. A statement in itself, it was probably a wise choice given the size of her dress! A classic lace gown, with covered shoulders and elbow-length sleeves, the simple silhouette and clean lines were complimented by a long train and cathedral length lace-adorned veil. The dress was classy, romantic, and everything one would expect of the Princess of one of the twelve Royal Moroi houses. But the main thing was, Lissa looked stunning!

Rose clasped Dimitri's hand, her head leaning on his shoulder, trying not to cry as they listened to the priest, then heard Vasilisa and Christian say the time-honored words which declared them man and wife. More modern than the traditional ceremony they'd shared in Russia, Dimitri nonetheless understood Christian's triumphant smile when he and Vasilisa were declared one. He'd felt the same way when he and Rose wed.

'_You're stunning' _Dimitri said to Rose through their bond as they stood when Christian and Lissa made their way back up the aisle. Admiring his mate's layered, fitted lace gown, her long, dark hair down in loose Hollywood waves, Rose was the most beautiful woman there according to Dimitri. The Church large, and each pew packed, Dimitri, Rose, and Abe were unobserved as Lissa and Christian exited to the recessional _The Arrival of the Queen _by Handel, followed by Her Majesty, then the rest of those gathered.

'_You look amazing, yourself,'_ Rose complimented. Unless she was mistaken, her man was wearing the same suit he'd worn to their wedding. And that _did things_ to her!

'_I can't wait to take you home later… I'm going to strip you out of that dress, then I'm going to…'_

"Ready to move out?" Abe asked, eyeing his daughter and her mate. Used to them conversing without words, he could tell from their eye-fucking what they were probably saying to one another through their bond. They'd dallied enough that the official receiving line was done; Vasilisa, Christian, and their attendants slipping away for photos, the rest of the guests following Her Majesty to the vestibule outside the ballroom where the reception would take place.

"Has anyone noticed you?" Abe asked Rose, his mind pondering every eventuality.

"Liss, Camille, Tasha, and Natalie," Rose responded. "Plus a few Guardians, and Guardian Croft."

"Well, we'll be seen at the reception," Abe said. "Rose? I want you on the dancefloor as much as possible. I want everyone to get a good look at you. Dimitri? Do not let her out of your arms unless it's me, Croft, Christian or Adrian Ivashkov."

"You want me to dance with the Ivashkov horn bag?!" Rose squealed, the reception suddenly much less appealing.

"Maybe," Abe replied with a disingenuous grin. "Let's see how the night plays out."

* * *

In deference to Lissa's status as Princess, Her Majesty had made a great display of allowing the wedding reception to be held in the main ballroom of the palace. A kind gesture, it was also expedient; no other space at Court was large enough to accommodate such a large gathering. Plus, the event being held at the palace meant Her Majesty would have greater control of security. Not that the Queen anticipated any problems, tonight. Every Royal Moroi present had at least one Guardian with them, plus there was the Queen's Guard and a large supply of general Court Guardians in attendance.

Taking her seat just before the bride and groom were to be announced, Tatiana gazed around, wondering whether Mazur and his daughter were here. She couldn't see them, but there was a veritable sea of tables, the closest of which contained Royal Council members and their families.

"Who are you looking for, Aunty?" Adrian asked. Scrubbed up, and relatively sober tonight, he looked like the debonair, eligible Royal Moroi she'd like him to be. In the three and a half years since Mazur left Court, taking Hathaway and Belikov with him, Adrian had continued his playboy ways. Initially regarded as a young man sowing his wild oats, now certain society matrons were viewing his conduct with disdain, debating whether the allure of the Ivashkov name and regal connection was worth the ignominy of a daughter or granddaughter married to such a shameless rake. If Adrian wanted to continue in this vein, he needed to be more discreet. It was something she needed to raise with Daniella, Tatiana decided, but certainly not tonight.

"I was noticing how many lovely young ladies there are in attendance," Her Majesty lied, schooling her face into a smile and facing her great-nephew. "You're not getting any younger. It's time you find a nice young woman and settle down."

Adrian grimaced, reaching for his tumbler of scotch and throwing it back. First his mother, now his Aunt. What they didn't understand is that he had no problem finding women. Hell—he found a new one almost every night! It's just that none of them held his interest for very long. Certainly not long enough to marry.

"I mean it, Adrian," Tatiana said, uncharacteristically sharp. "I expect you to dance with every single Royal young lady here this evening, and to make yourself agreeable. If you can't find someone, maybe your mother and I need to decide for you!"

That he might be a party to an arranged marriage hadn't occurred to Adrian, but if Tatiana decided, then that's how it would be.

"I promise, I'll dance with every eligible Royal lady present," Adrian quickly agreed to appease his aunt.

"You're a good boy," she said, patting his hand fondly before going back to perusing the guests.

* * *

They'd made it through the appetizer, and the speeches, before they were spotted. Moroi at the surrounding tables had, of course, noticed the handsome Alpha Dhampir and his beautiful Omega wife seated with her father and several other Dhampir, as had numerous Guardians and Dhampir serving staff. Yet it wasn't until they hit the dancefloor that gasps and tittering from the front of the room showed the Royal Moroi had noticed Rose and Dimitri.

'_I think they've spotted us,' _Rose said through their bond, her eyes meeting her husband's with merriment. Held tight within Dimitri's manly arms, hips pressed against one another, he was moving them around the edge of the dancefloor, so they were certain to be seen.

_'Of course, they have,' _he replied. _'You're the most stunning woman in the room—every male between nine and ninety has their eye on you!'_

'_Hmm… you _know_ I have a thing for older men,' _Rose teased, referring to their seven-year age gap.

'_Not going to happen, Mrs. Belikov,' _Dimitri growled playfully, causing the muscles in Rose's core to clench pleasurably.

"Isn't Lissa a gorgeous bride?" Rose said, making conversation out loud as they danced. It would look weird to onlookers if they weren't speaking to one another, at least occasionally. "Even Christian has scrubbed up well!" After her first dance with Christian, Lissa was passed to Prince Ozera to dance while Christian partnered his Aunt Tasha. Rose knew Liss had helped choose Tasha's dress, which was probably the only reason it was suitable for the occasion. She actually looked rather pretty.

"She is, but not as beautiful as you were when we wed."

"You have to say that—you're my husband," Rose joked, pleased that Dimitri still admired the way she'd looked at their nuptials. As they danced, Rose noticed her father moving from table to table chatting to various Moroi. Some looked happy to see him, many did not, and through their bond, Dimitri was telling Rose who owed money, secrets or favors. Rose never attended Moroi meetings with Abe and Dimitri, so much of what she heard was new to her. Tatiana had reason to worry about Abe and his influence - half the room owed Zmey in one way or another!

Done with working the room, for the time being, Abe returned to his table when the mains were served, Rose and Dimitri exiting the dance floor to do likewise. Rose couldn't suppress a giggle when she saw their food. Contrasting with the dainty serves on the Moroi tables surrounding them, the meals on their table were enormous. A tiny detail in the overall scheme of organizing a wedding, Rose still felt a surge of love for her best friend that she'd made sure her Dhampir guests would not go hungry.

Casting her eyes around the room as she ate, Rose spotted her Mom in her black and whites positioned against a wall thirty yards away. On duty attending Lord Szelsky, Janine was attending the reception, but not as a guest. Still, it was an easy gig as far as guarding went, and Rose knew she'd have fun later on with her mother discussing the best and worst dressed! She'd also seen Mason, Eddie, Celeste, and Meredith as they surveyed the room.

"No one has approached you to dance?" Abe asked Rose when they'd finished eating their mains.

"Nope," Rose said, popping the p. "I think they're all too scared of Dimitri to cut in!"

"They should be," Dimitri said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at his wife.

"Well, I hope you'll allow your old man a couple of dances," Abe commented. "The mains are done, and the speeches are over. It's time for the party to _really_ start!" Standing up and holding his hand out to his daughter, Abe suggested Dimitri might like to offer Mrs. Harton a spin around the room.

The two couples joined the dancefloor, Abe guiding Rose through a foxtrot to Michael Bublé's _The Way You Look Tonight. _ Segueing into Kelly Rowland's _I'm Beginning to See the Light, _Rose appreciated her father was a good dancer. She'd never seen him and Janine dance, but she couldn't help wonder if they ever had.

"Can I have this dance?" Christian asked, stopping beside Abe and Rose as _A Moment Like This _started. Dimitri was already back at their table, and Abe nodded, kissing Rose's cheek before melting away, no doubt to continue his meet and greet.

"Absolutely," Rose said, smiling at her best friend's husband. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Christian said, only slightly awkwardly putting his hand on Rose's back as she put her hand on his shoulder. "And thank you for supporting Lissa as she planned all this. It meant a lot to her that she could bounce ideas off you."

Rose smiled, not trusting herself to answer. Her guilt, already high, was now approaching stratospheric levels.

"We've been best friends for a long time," she eventually murmured, more to herself than Christian.

"You have—and she misses you."

Gliding around the dance floor for another moment or two, Rose asked, "So you're _certain_ you won't leave for your honeymoon until next week?" A bone of contention between Vasilisa and Christian; he'd wanted to start their honeymoon straight away, while Lissa wanted to give their Guardians a chance to rest and recover from the wedding, deciding to depart in a few days. They'd chosen to visit New Zealand as it was peak snow season there, and they both enjoyed skiing and snow-sports.

"It's close to twenty-four hours in the air. Liss wants to wait until Thursday…"

"Makes sense," Rose replied, her guilt ratcheting up with every word. She honestly wished this night would be over. And just when she thought the night could get no worse, it did. The song ended, and Rose was about to return to her seat.

"Congratulations, Christian. I wish you and Vasilisa every happiness together! Little Dhampir? Please join me for this dance."

* * *

If you'd like to see Lissa's wedding gown, and what Rose wore, check out the 'Her Alpha' album on my facebook page:  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	34. Chapter 34

"And why in the hell would I want to do that?" Rose said, angry that Adrian dared to ask, plus cursing Tasha who appeared and claimed Christian at just that moment, leaving her in the middle of the dancefloor with the Ivashkov Moroi Lord.

"Because it's your best friend's wedding and you don't want to ruin it by making a scene," Adrian replied, a smug look on his face. Rose looked around. Sure enough, people were watching their interaction with curiosity. The asshole was right! Rose wanted Lissa's wedding to go off without a hitch!

"Fine. One dance," she growled, putting her hand on Adrian's shoulder but keeping as much physical distance between them as possible. She didn't want to _see _him, let alone _touch _him!

"May I say how lovely you look tonight?" Adrian complimented, looking at Rose as though she were something he could eat. His breath smelling of cigarettes, but mostly scotch, it confirmed what Rose already suspected; Adrian was three sheets to the wind. "But you've always been lovely, haven't you, my little Dhampir?"

"I'm your little _nothing," _Rose growled, cussing her father for making her promise to dance with Adrian if he asked. "I've never _been_ yours and I'll never _be_ yours. I'm a happily married woman, thank you."

"Ahh yes. The Alpha cradle-snatcher. He couldn't even wait until you were _legal_ to claim you. Tell me - does it get boring sitting around watching him flex his muscles? Does he even have to _fight_ Strigoi, or does he just stand around uselessly looking scary!? I never thought you'd be the sort to settle for a brainless himbo…"

Rose snorted. Adrian knew nothing about Dimitri if he thought he was _just_ a handsome face and a hot hot body. Her husband was devilishly smart, yet also kind. But more than anything, he was devoted to family. His _and_ hers! He also played a fundamental role in Abe's business… Far from a _himbo,_ while Adrian might assume he only had a Guardian role, Dimitri was being groomed to take over part of the business from Abe, and he'd already made a _lot _of money for the family.

If there was an indolent himbo in their circle of acquaintance, it was indisputably Adrian... Despite her absence from Court and the Moroi world, thanks to Lissa Rose knew all about Adrian's reputation and how he was becoming a bit of a joke. Once a covetable match, now Adrian was seen differently. Society matrons warned young Royal Moroi women they needed to find a husband, and quick, lest they end up with Adrian Ivashkov!

"You know, Rose… I'm _much_ better connected than Belikov… I could give you so much. So much pleasure, too..."

"The only thing you can give me Dimitri can't is a trip to an STI clinic," Rose mocked. Moroi, and Dhampir, had high natural immunity to most infections—sexually transmitted ones included—however, Adrian's promiscuity put him at a higher risk of picking up something. Not that Rose ever intended to find out!

"You wound me," Adrian said, letting his hand slowly slip down her back until he was cupping her butt, squeezing it through the beaded fabric of her gown.

"Get your hand up where it belongs!" Rose growled. She'd put up with a dance, but she would not be groped!

"You know you want it," Adrian slurred, dancing them close to the edge of the dance floor where many Royal Moroi could see what he was doing to her. It was almost as though he wanted them to witness his debauchery.

"I _want _you to take your hand off my ass!" Rose snapped, loud enough to be overheard by several onlookers. "I am a _married woman! _It's bad enough I'm obliged to dance with you, but if you don't take your hands off me, I'll remind you I also trained to be a Guardian!"

"You wouldn't…" Adrian laughed. Two seconds later he found himself shoved face down onto a table, his cheek pressed onto a plate with some leftover asparagus and chicken breast as Rose twisted his arm up behind his back. Juniper and raspberry jus from the meal soaked into the pristine white collar of Adrian's starched dinner shirt, Rose suppressing a giggle as she observed this.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord Ivashkov," she said, aware of the many people at the table and those adjacent watching their interaction. "I understand you have a sordid reputation to maintain, but I do _not_ appreciate your advances. Do not approach me again. Do not touch me. If you do, I promise you it will end worse than your face pressed into someone's leftovers!"

Rose loosened her grip on the incapacitated Royal Moroi Lord when Abe appeared at her side.

"Is everything all right, darling?" he asked, giving a toothy grin to their many onlookers.

"Perfectly fine, thank you, Dad," Rose replied, using the American term for father rather than the Turkish term she typically favored. "Lord Ivashkov forgot his manners," she added as she released her grip on him. "Yet again, he needed to reminding that a woman has the right to say _no."_

"Quite," Abe hissed, eyeing the disheveled Moroi Lord with distaste. Struggling to stand, and obviously intoxicated, his suit, shirt, and face were covered in sauce from the meal Rose had forced him into. "I'd advise you not to approach my daughter again," Abe addressed Adrian, his voice low yet able to be heard by numerous onlookers. "As she's already proven, Rose can protect herself…"

"I can approach _anyone I fucking want,"_ Adrian blurted, his words almost unintelligible. Swaying as he spoke, he was embarrassing himself. "She _wants _me!"

"You're revolting," Rose said to Adrian, taking her father's arm so he could lead her away. "I didn't want you four years ago, and I don't want you now! Stay away from me!"

* * *

Dimitri was pacing the corridor outside, fighting every instinct to go back inside the ballroom and rip Adrian Ivashkov limb from limb. Rage coursed through his veins the second he'd seen Adrian approach Rose on the dancefloor, and he knew if anything happened to his mate he would be unable to control himself, so as earlier demanded by Abe, he stepped out of the room.

"Abe won't let anything happen to her," Pavel said, trying to calm the younger Alpha down. He was a big guy, and they were fairly evenly matched, but Pavel hoped he wouldn't need to restrain his brother-in-law by force.

"I don't see why Rose should have to endure this," Dimitri growled, his hands balled into fists of rage.

"Abe needs Adrian to make an ass of himself, publicly. Since there's an already sympathetic sentiment about what happened with you and Rose, Zmey wants to remind Moroi how little Royal Moroi care about anyone that isn't one of them. Ivashkov will be inappropriate - he won't be able to help himself. Then Rose will have to put him in his place."

"But you don't understand! She's my _mate!" _Dimitri snapped, wondering whether Pavel would try to stop him if he charged back into the ballroom to deal with the situation himself. Even thinking about it was riling him up!

"I get it," Pavel replied. "I still tense up every time you hug Karolina—and she's your _sister!"_

Dimitri chuckled. He'd noticed Pavel's automatic reaction to another Alpha touching his mate. Ok. So maybe Pavel got it! "How's everything back home?" he asked, trying to distract himself from might be happening on the other side of the large gold-paneled doors they were standing beside.

"Fine when we left. Babushka decided she was unwell and took to her bed for a week a month or so back. She had everyone fussing over her."

"A new season of her favorite soap opera?" Dimitri asked, his lips twitching again despite himself.

"Сладкая жизнь," Pavel confirmed. How Olena never realized Yeva's occasional bouts of 'sickness' lined up with the DVD release of her favorite shows was a mystery since everyone else in the household knew. Not that Pavel, Karolina, Paul, and Zoya lived at the family home anymore. Pavel had purchased the lot beside the Belikovas', taking a year to build his family a large, well-appointed home of their own. With no fencing between the lots, Yeva had extended her fruit trees into their garden, so the whole space was now a massive playground for Zoya and Katya, Sonya's little girl.

"Mama's not overdoing it?"

"No worse than usual. She still insists on cooking for the family every Sunday." A bone of contention between the usually close mother and daughter, Karolina had hoped that now she had a home of her own, she could take over making the Sunday meal after church for the family. A kind offer generously meant, Olena had unequivocally refused without explanation, despite Pavel and Karolina being better situated to fund and host the weekly get together. Causing some unhappiness, and a few weeks where Karolina refused to attend lunch at her mother's home, eventually all reverted to the status quo.

"Every week she includes you and Rose in her prayers. She'd love you to visit again…" Pavel added.

"Mama would like us all to live at home forever," Dimitri said. Still—maybe once this was over another visit might be in order? Rose loved going there, especially playing with their nieces. Maybe seeing the dark-haired, dark-eyed girls again might open her up to a discussion about extending _their own _family from a duo to a trio?

"I'll talk to Roza about it," Dimitri said, his mind wandering back to his mate.

'_You can come back in now,' _Rose said through their bond, sounding rather smug.

"About fucking time!" Dimitri snapped, nodding to Pavel before nearly ripping the doors off their hinges to get back inside to his wife.

"Baby?" Dimitri asked when Abe led Rose back to their table.

"I want to shower in disinfectant, but I'm ok," Rose said with a sweet giggle, seating herself on Dimitri's lap and circling her arms around his neck. "He was sleazy and grabbed my ass."

"I'll punch the living fuck out of him," Dimitri growled. Even the _thought_ of anyone touching his mate set him off. Tension was rolling off the devoted Alpha as Rose shared what occurred.

"I shoved his face into some leftovers," Rose said with a lilt to her voice. _"Everyone_ nearby saw…"

"I'd rather they saw me rip his head off his shoulders," Dimitri grumbled, his voice petulant. Adrian had experienced a moment touching his wife's backside, no doubt enjoying the delectable swell where her thighs morphed into her ass. That was meant to be _his alone! _

"It's ok," Rose soothed, cuddling closer to her mate before starting a comforting purr. "He's revolting, and everyone who saw us tonight will see him for what he is."

"He _touched _you!" Dimitri growled, far from over it.

"For about half a second," Rose replied, her fingers stroking Dimitri's nape. "Let's have our dessert, then take me to dance… I want to spend the rest of the night wrapped in _your_ arms!"

* * *

Abe watched Rose soothe Dimitri. He'd worried his usually calm son-in-law might explode when Ivashkov approached Rose, but the whole situation had been so inevitable, and necessary, it made sense to let it play out.

Amongst non-Royal Moroi, opinion about Rose and Dimitri was divided. The majority were sympathetic to their cause; however, some believed the duo brought it on themselves by wanting more than their station. Observing a married woman blatantly and indiscriminately groped by a Moroi Lord, and her forceful rebuff, promulgated the idea Royal Moroi were out of touch and considered themselves a right onto themselves! Some Royal Moroi might consider Adrian's action par for the course, but like Dhampir, other Moroi would find Adrian's actions entitled and offensive.

The fact that minutes later, Rose and Dimitri were back on the dancefloor, lovingly holding one another did not escape popular attention. Not immodest or close enough to cause censure, anyone who'd seen Rose with Adrian then Rose with Dimitri k_n_ew where the young Omega's affections lay!

"I'm still furious he touched you!" Dimitri grumbled, much calmer with his wife purring, wrapped securely in his arms.

"He's disgusting!" Rose agreed, nuzzling even closer to her Alpha husband. "The night is nearly over," she crooned. Several Guardians had escorted Adrian back to his suite, and Her Majesty and the Royal Council members did not seem to be aware of the fracas, so all was well. Lissa and Christian were about to say farewell. Gossip about Rose's reaction to Adrian seemed confined to titters at the non-Royal Moroi tables, so it was a good time for them to see the newlyweds off then retreat to their own quarters.

"Congratulations!" Rose squealed, engulfing Lissa in a hug as she wished her sister goodnight. "We're so happy for you!" Moving along to Christian, Rose pulled him close to her.

"Look after her," she ordered, her voice tight and hoarse, and filled with tension. "She's your _wife _now! You need to always put her first—even when others who love her can't."

Perplexed by Rose's words and tone, Christian tried to work out what she meant. But before he could give it any thought, Dimitri grasped his hand, shaking it and wishing them every luck. Tomorrow, Sunday, he and Lissa would spend the day alone and to themselves. But come Monday, Christian was going to determine exactly what Rose was talking about.

* * *

"Do I _have_ to go this morning?" Lissa asked, curled up in bed with her new husband. They'd lived together and shared a bed throughout their time at Lehigh, but now she was officially a Mrs., Lissa would love to spend the day in bed.

"Yes, you have to go. You're the one who didn't want to start our honeymoon straight away - so that means it's a workday," Christian replied. The truth was, he had some surprises planned for their time in New Zealand, and he needed Lissa out of the way today so he could make the arrangements. "Besides you heard Her Majesty—she wants the entire Royal Council at today's meeting."

Lissa groaned. It was bad enough they had filled their wedding with Royal Council members and their family councils, but Tatiana had slipped from table to table requesting the Council members and seniors from each family attend today's Council meeting as there was something major she wanted to discuss.

"Up you get—you need to get ready. I'll take Castile and Ashford."

"You're going out?" Lissa asked, wondering what her new husband had planned for the day.

"Just for a little while. I want to pick up a lightweight tripod for the camera before our trip," Christian replied, omitting that this was just one of quite a few things he planned to buy today.

"Maybe we can meet up for lunch?" Lissa hopefully suggested climbing out of bed and slipping on a silky robe before she walked into the bathroom. Despite being lovers for years, she was still shy walking around naked in front of Christian.

"Maybe," Christian replied, with no optimism. Royal Council meetings usually went for hours.

* * *

The Royal Council chamber was more packed than Lissa had ever seen it. Taking the allocated 'Dragomir' seat, she smoothed wrinkles from the front of her tweed shift dress and matching grosgrain-trimmed jacket. She never knew what to wear to these meetings. Younger than most of the Council members by decades, she felt an obligation to look the part; hence today's conservative dress, nude kitten heels and Rhea's short three-strand 'day' pearls. She played with her shiny new wedding band as she looked around the room.

The viewing gallery was packed. Every seat taken, Guardians were standing against the walls and in the center aisle close to their charges. In the center of the front row sat Dimitri, obvious thanks to his size. Beside him sat Rose's father, although Lissa could not see Rose anywhere. Probably just as well, given Adrian was seated near the back of the gallery. Celeste mentioned an altercation had occurred between Rose and Adrian toward the end of the wedding reception. Neither she nor Christian had witnessed it, but since Rose and Dimitri only planned to visit Court for a few days, it made sense to keep her away from Adrian wherever possible.

Inside the main part of the chamber stood _more_ Guardians. With so many Royal Moroi in the chamber and viewing gallery, they needed to stand somewhere! Lissa's eyes lit on Janine Hathaway as she stood at ease close to Lord Szelsky.

A hush fell over the room as Guardian Croft entered, standing to one side. This was the cue for everyone to stand as Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, first of her name, entered the chamber. Seating herself in the throne-like chair where she presided, she took her time settling herself and straightening her gown before nodding imperiously—the signal that everyone else could be seated.

In her opening remarks, Her Majesty welcomed the Royal Council, thanking them for their presence and for the presence of so many Royal family members in the chamber, today. She then congratulated Vasilisa on her wedding two days before, mentioning how very proud Eric and Rhea would have been.

Lissa's eyes dropped to where her hands were folded in her lap. She'd been thinking a lot about her family in the lead up to the wedding. Muttering the required thanks to Her Majesty's praise, Lissa sat and listened as Guardian Croft read the agenda aloud. The first three points were hardly contentious, so it wasn't until the fourth point on the agenda that Lissa sat up and paid attention. Because today the Royal Council would discuss and vote on whether to lower the Guardian graduation age to sixteen years.

* * *

"If you graduate sixteen-year-olds you might as well pin a death certificate on the front of their uniform at the same time!" Princess Ariana Szelsky said clearly. The older sister of Janine Hathaway's charge, she represented the Szelskys on the Royal Council. "I don't think Novices have even started training with a stake by then?!"

"They haven't," Lissa replied in a loud but firm voice. "Novices start using practice stakes in their Junior year. In their Senior year, they do more advanced weapons training. One in three Guardians will not survive their first encounter with a Strigoi. All this proposal will do is increase the number who die."

"Certain losses are inevitable," Prince Rufus Ivashkov conceded. "But in time with earlier, targeted training, the statistics will no doubt even out…"

"People," Lissa interrupted. "We're not talking about, statistics. We're discussing _people!_ You are proposing to take away the last two years of someone else's childhood. A Novice can't drink at sixteen. They can't vote, either. Yet you're willing to graduate them, ready or not, to face almost certain death? Why is no one here representing _their _interests? If it's Dhampir Novices who are going to graduate early, surely _they_ should have some input here?"

"That's all very well, Princess Dragomir," Rufus said with a thin veneer of civility. "But as you've already pointed out, they can't vote!"

"Because they're _children!" _Lissa replied heatedly. "Let's not forget that's what we're talking about here! Someone _else's_ children. _Other_ people's lives. If the Novices can't vote, then why not the Guardians? Surely they're better positioned than any of _us_ to comment on what is and is not reasonable?"

"That's _quite enough _Princess Dragomir," Queen Tatiana snapped. "I think you forget yourself!" Lissa's words were teetering on the edge of sedition. "There's been enough discussion on this topic. Now it's time to vote. Because of the nature of this vote, I invoke secret ballot."

Voting was normally done via a simple show of hands, the result recorded in the Council ledger. A secret ballot was conducted differently. The Council secretary approached each Royal Council member, giving them one black and one white marble, each hidden in a small black leather cup. Once everyone including Tatiana had a set, the secretary announced that a white marble signaled a 'no' for the proposition at hand, a black marble 'yes.' She then walked around with what looked a lot like a church offering bag. The wooden neck just wide enough to conceal the voter's fingers, each Council member could drop their marble into the velvet bag without revealing how they'd voted.

The first two Royal Council members did just that. However, when it was Vasilisa's turn, she picked up the white marble, openly held it in her palm for all to see, then dropped it into the bag. Ariana Szelsky followed, doing exactly the same. No matter which way this vote went, everyone present would know the Szelsky and Dragomir families wanted no part of what was proposed.

All votes cast, the secretary stood at the front of the chamber and plucked the marbles from the crushed velvet pouch, placing them to be displayed on a grooved timber rod used for just this purpose. Five white, eight black.

"In the matter of the age decree to graduate Guardians at sixteen, the Royal Council has decided yes. The paperwork will be prepared, and the decree invoked immediately," Her Majesty declared.

And that's when Guardian Croft stepped forward, walking up to the dais where Tatiana was seated.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. You must come with me." A large number of Guardians around the room sprang forward, two each approaching and detaining each Royal Council member. At first, there was a stunned silence; then shouting as other Guardians, then Royal Moroi spectators reacted.

"Queen Tatiana Ivashkov," Croft shouted to be heard over the din, "I arrest you for gross breaches of the Moroi/Dhampir constitution. You and the Royal Council will be detained until further notice."


	35. Chapter 35

Christian, Castile, and Ashford were just coming out of the first store on their shopping mission when an emergency siren sounded. Not the auditory sign for an attack on Court, Eddie and Mason looked at one another.

"All Moroi to return to their homes, Guardians to attend their charges," Eddie said, correctly identifying the sequence of tones broadcast throughout Court's PA system.

"Between us, Lord Ozera," Mason said, he and Eddie moving into a formal guarding pattern instead of the more casual stance they usually adopted when out and about with Christian. "Please be alert and follow our directions without question. We need to return to the Dragomir house without delay."

Christian appeared mildly concerned as they left the shopping district, the trio moving homeward. Both Guardians had unholstered their stake and were on high alert, nodding to other Guardians they passed who were likewise moving their charges.

"What do you think is going on?" Christian asked as they approached the home he shared with his Royal Princess wife of two days. "Will Lissa also be brought here?"

"Hard to say," Eddie replied, not wanting to freak out his charge. "If she's in the Palace, depending on the threat, they may secure her there. The best thing we can do is get inside, lockdown, then work out what's going on."

Letting himself into the house, Eddie called out: "Castile and Ashford with Lord Ozera."

Damon Wannan, Lissa's primary Guardian, was standing inside the living room with his mate Laura. They each had a few days off after the wedding, preparing to be on duty the entire time during the Moroi couple's honeymoon, which meant Lissa was with Meredith and Celeste.

"What's happening?" Damon asked, already dressed in uniform and stowing his stakes. Laura stood beside him, doing likewise. As the lead Guardian in the Royal couple's guarding team, an emergency like this meant Damon was on duty and in charge.

"No idea," Eddie replied. "We were in the camera store at the south end of the shopping district when we heard the alert. We came straight here and saw nothing other than people returning to their homes." The Alpha nodded, formulating his defense plan.

"Lord Ozera? You'll be safest in your study and sitting room on the second floor. If directed, you're to fall back into the upstairs powder room," Damon ordered. It was a clever choice. The study and adjoining sitting room faced the rear of the property, so weren't overlooked from the street. On the middle floor, they were more defensible than the bottom or top floors. Moreover, there was a powder room with no windows on that level—a place of final refuge if required.

"What's going on?" Christian demanded, angry that he was being given no information.

"I don't know," Damon said, looking at his mate and wordlessly suggesting she step in to calm the irritable Moroi Lord. "If you could proceed to the study, I'll attempt to contact Guardian Headquarters and find out what's happening."

Christian allowed Laura to escort him upstairs. She checked the suite of rooms, closing the block out blinds so no telltale edges of light would be visible around the edges of the curtains to betray their location within the house. Satisfied Christian was safe, she then moved from room to room, checking windows were locked and curtains drawn. Downstairs, Eddie and Mason were doing likewise while Damon rang headquarters.

"No one is answering," he said when Eddie and Mason joined him in the living room downstairs.

"The phone lines might be jammed? We won't be the only ones calling…" Mason suggested.

"There's a pre-recorded message that should kick in if that's the case," Eddie murmured. "Something _big_ is going down."

"Until we get further instructions, we hole up here," Damon announced. "You two guard downstairs, Laura and me with Lord Ozera. I'll try to contact Celeste and Meredith to see where they are and if they know what this is all about."

"Princess Dragomir was in a Royal Council meeting this morning," Eddie replied. "She's probably in lockdown over there."

"Safest place for her," Damon remarked, heading upstairs and pulling out his phone again to text his other two team members.

* * *

"I beg your pardon," Tatiana said to Croft. "You don't have the authority to arrest me! Only a unanimous vote from all twelve Royal Council members can remove a reigning Monarch!" Her voice was loud and filled with disdain. Around them, people stopped talking to hear how Croft would play things.

"Technically, that's true," Abe said on Hans' behalf, standing up and stepping over the low balustrade into the principal part of the Council chamber, followed by Dimitri. "However, you will find in the Moroi/Dhampir constitution of 1907, there is provision for the entire Royal Council, Monarch included, to be detained and removed from office if their decisions are markedly injurious to parts of our society or self-interested. Voting to graduate Novices two years early fulfills both these criteria."

"I don't see how it could be considered self-interested," their Monarch scoffed. There was no point contesting that the age decree would devastate the Dhampir involved.

"Guardians primarily protect Royal Moroi. Any vote by Royals about the Guardian graduation age is inherently self-interested," Abe said, as though he was pointing out the obvious to a simpleton.

"So what's your plan? A coup and then claim the Moroi crown? Because I can assure you, the Royal Council will _never_ let that happen!"

"Tatiana, what you don't seem to grasp there no longer _is _a Royal Council! However, I have no regal aspirations, and couldn't be _less_ interested in my ass warming the throne."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Her Majesty asked, still trying to figure out Abe's angle.

"Me? Peace and love for all," he smirked, before nodding at Croft.

"Guardians? Please escort the Royal Council members to where they'll be detained," Hans ordered. The room again erupted as family members attempted to prevent Her Majesty and the Royal Council from being taken away. Prince Ivashkov tried to punch the Guardian standing by him, only injuring his own hand.

"Ariana? Would you mind coming with me?" Janine asked the Szelsky Princess.

"Happy to, Guardian Hathaway," she said with a grin, picking up a small overnight bag she'd brought with her. The older sister of Janine's charge, she'd known this outcome was a distinct possibility. "If we get there, first, I might get the best room!"

"I'll do what I can," Janine said, giving Ariana a wink before turning to Lissa. "Would you like to accompany us?" Either way, Vasilisa would be detained, but acknowledging her 'no' in the pivotal vote, Janine was allowing her to come on her own terms.

A Guardian she didn't recognize had approached Lissa as soon as Croft made his move. In the minutes since then, Celeste and Meredith had moved toward their charge. They didn't honestly understand what was going on but would take on their own to protect their charge if necessary. Realizing this was not something she could let them do, Lissa nodded to her best friend's mother.

"I will, thank you, Guardian Hathaway. Matthews? Edwards? Could you please return home to Christian and tell him what has happened? Tell him there is no need to be alarmed, and that I will contact him when I can."

Celeste looked at Meredith uneasily. Letting someone detain their charge went against everything they believed in.

"She will be ok," Janine reassured the two younger women. "They'll be in suites in the Palace for a few days."

* * *

Rose and Pavel were sitting drinking tea when the sirens sounded. Seconds later, Pavel got a text from his former employer saying: _All systems go._

"Earlier than I'd expected," Pavel remarked, downing the last of the tea in his cup and standing up. Abe had determined it was best Rose did not attend the Royal Council meeting, so she'd stayed behind with Pavel to work on another part of the project—the provision of information.

As soon as they announced Her Majesty and the Royal Council had been arrested, there would be panic. While there was precedent and provision in the Moroi/Dhampir constitution to remove a Monarch and the Royal Council, they had always been replaced by different people in the same roles. Abe and his collaborators hoped this time would have a different outcome, but that would require informing and motivating the largely unrepresented non-Royal Moroi and Dhampir at Court and overseas. A gargantuan task, Rose had gathered a team of people all over the world ready to print and distribute information about the proposed new governing structure.

Over the coming days, letters would be sent to every Moroi and Dhampir outlining the suggested changes to their constitution. Reminiscent of the Royal Council, the proposed Representative Council would comprise six Dhampir and six Moroi—all elected individuals advising an elected thirteenth Head of Council. Functioning in much the same way as the Royal Council, the hope was that with equal representation on the Council, Dhampir and non-Royal Moroi's interests were more likely to be protected.

"I'll email the letters and brochures to the printers," Rose said, fetching her laptop and firing off a dozen pre-prepared files to professional printing workshops all over the world. The dissemination of information at Court would be easier—Croft planned to call a public rally—but overseas, and particularly to isolated towns like Baia, information would need to be posted.

"That didn't take long," Pavel said when five minutes later Rose finished.

"I've had it prepared for a few weeks," she said with a shrug. Abe had been in touch with constitutional law experts from around the world, having a suggested new constitution drawn up. Humans, now compelled to forget, had written a document which if accepted would form the basis of a new Moroi/Dhampir government.

With the framework set up, Rose and a small team had worked on simplifying the language, putting it into terms everyday people would understand. That done, brochures were designed and translated into various languages, and a large order pre-booked with printers in several countries. All she'd needed was a copy of the Moroi/Dhampir citizens database Croft had provided, then it had been a relatively simple matter of creating a mailing list by location.

For the next hour, Rose and Pavel were on their phones, setting into action aspects of Abe's plan. So far, no one had come to the house, but then again, with most of Court in lockdown, no one would be out and about.

"I wonder how it's going in the Royal Council chamber?" Rose wondered aloud. She could ask Dimitri through their bond, but she didn't want to distract him.

"No news is good news," Pavel said sagely.

* * *

"You're very much mistaken if you think you can arrest me!" Tatiana shouted at Croft over the din. "Guardians! I am relieving Hans Croft as Head Guardian. Arrest him on grounds of treason!"

Those Guardians not immediately involved in the coup looked at one another uneasily, _they come first _battling with loyalty to their commanding officer and ultimately their race. The fact the Guardians who seemed to be 'in' on the coup were mostly Alpha and huge also didn't encourage others to dispute their authority.

"You can't fire Guardian Croft, Tatiana. You've been removed from office!" Abe said, his face split into a shit-eating smile. "As per our constitution, until a new government is formed, the Head of Guardians is in charge."

"Like hell!" Tatiana screeched. "Adrian? _Do _something!"

Ariana and Lissa were voluntarily leaving the Council chamber, followed by the Tarus Council member. Rufus Ivashkov was being dragged toward the doorway by two enormous Guardians who had every appearance of enjoying themselves mightily. Meanwhile, the various Royal family members were arguing amongst themselves or receiving shouted instructions from their representatives. Hearing his name, Adrian stood up, walking over to Abe, getting up nice and close. This got the attention of most of the room.

"You will tell the Guardians to let my Aunt go," Adrian said to Abe, pouring as much Spirit as he could into his compulsion.

"Your family thinks they're above the law, don't they?" Abe said, grinning at Adrian's confused face. "Compulsion doesn't work on me, but last time I checked it's still illegal to use it on a Moroi or Dhampir. Belikov? Please apprehend Lord Ivashkov."

There was no denying it. A member of almost every Royal family and several of the Royal Council had just witnessed Adrian attempting to compel Abe. One of the fundamental tenets of their laws, the young Ivashkov had blatantly flouted it in front of numerous witnesses.

"With pleasure," Dimitri said, stepping forward.

"Don't touch me!" Adrian snapped, trying to throw a punch at Dimitri who allowed it to land on his chest.

"You just hit me," Dimitri drawled softly enough only Adrian heard him. "That makes this self-defense…"

Before Dimitri's words registered, the Alpha Guardian had punched Adrian in the jaw, his fist landing with a loud, decisive crunch. Knocked off his feet, Adrian landed on his ass, his casual pants contrasting with the serviceable Axminster.

"Are you going to come quietly?" Dimitri asked, grabbing Adrian by his collar and lifting him back to his feet.

"Fuck you!" Adrian spat, trying, unsuccessfully, to hit Dimitri again.

"Have it your way," Dimitri said, lifting the Moroi Lord and incapacitating him. "Where do you want him, Croft?" he asked the new leader of their world.

"Compulsion is a serious offense. Take him to the Palace holding cells," Croft said with dignity. Tatiana looked on with horror as one of her great-nephews manhandled the other, dragging him with no appearance of difficulty towards the door.

"You ok here?" he checked with Abe. There were at least twenty additional Guardians on their side in the room, and so far there'd been no opposition from the other Guardians present, yet Dimitri wouldn't leave his charge without express permission.

"I'll be fine," Abe replied with an arch smile. "Take your time… _Enjoy_ yourself!"

Dimitri exited the chamber, followed by two other Guardians. The Palace holding cells were rarely used, so eventually, Adrian would be transferred to the main cells in Guardian Headquarters, but for now, they'd do.

"Umm… excuse me, Mr. Mazur?" a Drozdov family member reluctantly asked. Florin. Nice enough fellow. A few years back, Abe had helped him out of a sticky situation involving his son and some gambling debts with the human mafia in Georgia. "We're wondering where the Council members will be taken? Should we organize legal representation? Some of them are elderly—we hope they'll be well treated?"

"The Council members will be well cared for," Abe promised as Tatiana finally gave in and allowed three Guardians, including Guardian Croft, to accompany her from the chamber. "They will be detained in comfortable suites here at the Palace for the next few days."

"And then we'll vote on a new Monarch and Royal Council members?" Florin checked.

"That remains to be seen," Abe answered enigmatically. "My advice is you return to your homes. Someone from each family should pack a bag of clothes and essentials for their Council member. Husbands or wives are welcome to join their partner in detention if they wish, but they won't be able to leave the suite."

* * *

"What the HELL is going on?" Christian asked when Celeste and Meredith arrived back at the Dragomir house sans Lissa. Their phones had been pinging as they traveled the short distance between the Palace and their home, but this seemed information better delivered in person.

"Fucked if I know!" Celeste said, flopping onto the sofa in front of her charge and the head of the guarding group and his partner. "They have arrested her Majesty, along with the rest of the Royal Council!"

"WHAT?" Damon asked, springing to his feet. "When? By whom?"

"In the Royal Council meeting and by Guardian Croft!"

"They have Lissa?" Christian asked, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Yes. But she went willingly. She ordered us to come back here and let you know," Meredith said, speaking up for the first time.

"Tell me what happened," Damon demanded, calling Eddie and Mason downstairs so they could hear, too. "Start at the beginning."

Celeste and Meredith explained how the Council chamber had been unusually full due, no doubt, to the fact the Guardian age law was being discussed. News to everyone there, every Dhampir in the room could understand how things got so heated.

"The Princess argued against it," Celeste explained, "but they held a secret ballot. Lissa and Princess Szelsky both openly voted against it. Still, it passed. As soon as the secretary announced the decree, Guardian Croft stepped forward and arrested Her Majesty. He said she and the Royal Council had breached the Moroi/Dhampir constitution, and they were being removed from office."

"On what grounds?" Christian spluttered. While he was with Liss opposing Novices graduating at sixteen, his wife had just been arrested and he wanted to know all the details!

"Something about if the Royal Council voted in self-interest or in a way that injured parts of our society? I didn't really understand what Mr. Mazur was saying in that bit," Meredith offered.

"Rose's father was involved?" Christian asked Meredith, his eyes widening.

"I think so. Croft was giving the orders, but Mr. Mazur was talking about the constitution and all that. He certainly knew what was coming. And Rose's mom took Princess Szelsky and Lissa off to where they're being detained."

And at that moment Christian understood what Rose had foreshadowed a few days before. She'd known this was coming, and she'd done fuck-all to protect her best friend!

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Adrian demanded as Dimitri all but dragged him through the deserted hallways and corridors of the Palace. They'd quickly moved down from the elegantly decorated 'Moroi' levels into the basements primarily frequented by Guardians and other Dhampir service workers.

"Somewhere _private," _Dimitri replied. "I've been waiting to have a conversation with you…"

Guided by one of the other Guardians—an Alpha allocated to guard the Palace—Dimitri moved Adrian deeper and deeper within the labyrinthine passageways that formed the lower level.

"We're here," the Alpha said ominously. An aged solid metal door, complete with rivets, at the end of a concrete-walled, dimly lit corridor boasting flaking paint in a malignant shade of pale green. Nothing was welcoming about the space leading to the Palace holding cells. Opening the door, fluorescent automatic lighting kicked in, illuminating four small, dank cells. Two on either side of the central hallway, the walls were thick metal bars, the entire space could be observed in a single glance.

"When's the last time anyone was held down here?" the second Guardian with Dimitri asked. The air smelled stale and fetid, and rusty watermarks were running on the wall in the far back corner.

"Fuck knows," the palace Guardian answered. "I've been allocated here four years, and it's the first time since I've been here." He turned to face Belikov and gave him a grin. "We'll wait outside… Give you and his Lordship some privacy."

The Alpha men shared a knowing look. Anyone who disrespected an Alpha's mate deserved what was coming to them. It was bad enough Adrian had pursued Roza back at the Academy, and even after they married. But groping his wife on the dancefloor at Vasilisa's wedding was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dimitri was going to beat the shit out of Adrian, and he didn't care who knew it!

Whack! Dimitri's first punch threw Adrian against the iron bars of a cell. Still in the central space between the cells on either side, Adrian hit the bars and slid downwards.

"That is for chasing after my Roza when she made it clear she was not interested," Dimitri growled, pulling Adrian back up and propping him against the bars so he would take another swing.

Thwack! This time Dimitri had aimed at Adrian's midsection. Not a paunch, per se, Adrian certainly lacked the heavy musculature Guardians and in particular Alpha's sported.

"And _that_ is for compelling my mate. She has a right to her privacy, and you violated that!"

Adrian was bent over, clutching his belly. He wished the Alpha Guardian would leave him alone, but suspected the worst was yet to come.

Crunch! Without warning, Dimitri brought his knee up into Adrian's face. The Moroi Lord screamed as the Dhampir's kneecap connected with his nose. Adrian didn't need a mirror to know Dimitri broke his nose, and that he'd be sporting a couple of black eyes the next time someone saw him. The pain was indescribable and try as he might, he could not prevent the pathetic whimpers that passed his swollen, distended lips.

"That is for interrupting our first day as a married couple! Because of your actions, the morning after our wedding my wife and I had to return to Court! A special time in our life together was sullied by you, and neither of us appreciated it!"

Adrian had once again slid down the bars. One hand across his midriff, the other touching his shattered nose, he was incapable of speech. Indeed—the only noises from him now were soft whimpers as he tried to curl himself into a ball on the cold concrete floor.

Squelch! The last noise was quieter than the rest. It turns out that a size fourteen combat boot applied to a person's rear end was relatively soundless. Curled up as he was, Adrian hadn't presented many open surfaces, so Dimitri had settled for his derriere. Specifically, the area at the back near the top of his thighs. The same place Adrian had fondled Rose. Colliding with the Moroi Lord's anus and balls, Dimitri was certain that Ivashkov would be unable to shit, piss, or get it up for a month without being in pain. That worked for him! Dimitri lifted Adrian by his shirt and threw him into the furthest, darkest holding cell, slamming the door shut behind him. With a bit of luck, it would be a few days before anyone remembered he was down here.

"And that's for touching my mate without her permission. Consider this your one free pass—because you touch her again, and I'll kill you!"


	36. Chapter 36

"Was that necessary?" Rose asked her mate, listening to his blow by blow description of his physical altercation with Adrian.

"Absolutely!" Dimitri growled. He'd been reserved and played second fiddle to Abe for far too long in avenging what Adrian and his actions had done to his woman. He'd waited _years _to give Adrian the slap down he'd well and truly earned! Smiling as he thought about it, nothing would make Dimitri feel bad about what he'd done.

"You're looking very happy with yourself, Comrade," Rose teased, smiling at her husband.

"I _am _happy!" he replied with a grin. "I will always defend you!"

"I know you will," Rose cooed. It had been one _hell _of a day! Between the Royal Council coup, and the behind-the-scenes work Rose and Pavel had undertaken, everyone was exhausted! Now Dimitri and Abe had returned to the townhouse at Court, Rose wanted to cuddle up in bed with her man and recharge. "Are we likely to be interrupted?"

Dimitri shrugged. It was the big unknown. Guardians always sided with their charges—that's what being a Guardian meant! But, for the first time in living memory, Guardians were tasked with choosing between their charges and their race! In the Royal Council chamber, no one had stood against Croft and his crew. The best of the best, Croft had recruited numerous Alpha and other high-ranking and quality Guardians such as Janine Hathaway. Had it been low ranked Guardians, people may have felt differently—but seeing the crème de la crème side with Croft had been a defining moment for many of those present. No Guardian wanted to go up against the highest in their world—especially when almost every role model had committed to the new order!

"I don't know… So far no one has _openly_ opposed the Royal detention. But we'd be stupid to assume they won't." Dimitri did not need to spell it out. Given time, Royal Moroi would press their Guardians to fight to free the Council members. There was a very real reason Pavel and Croft had sent their loved ones away while the situation played out. If he'd been able to, Dimitri would have done likewise. But there was no extricating Rose from this situation. "However, thirty loyal guards are securing the house tonight," Dimitri added, wanting to reassure his wife.

"So, we're safe enough, for now?" Rose teased her mate, her voice lilting.

"Babe—you're _always _safe with me," Dimitri growled, pushing his wife back onto their bed and distracting her with hot, punishing kisses. Divesting their clothes quickly, Dimitri wasted no time in licking, sucking and biting Rose everywhere he could. "I love you, baby," he moaned as he rolled them into position. They both liked it when he was in charge, so Rose gave no objection when he moved her where he wanted.

"I love you, too!" Rose groaned, wiggling her cleft against Dimitri's thick, long, and hard erection. She wasn't surprised he was ready. Dimitri always wanted her when worried or insecure. The last few months had seen them both anxious about what could or would happen at Court. Now they had started the revolution, they needed one another more than ever!

"Baba wants us downstairs for a meeting in a few hours," Rose mentioned reluctantly.

"That still gives us time," Dimitri declared, nipping Rose's clavicle as he penetrated her tight pussy.

"I love you!" Rose squealed, thrilled by the pleasure Dimitri had inflicted on her. It was amazing each and every time!

"I love you, too," Dimitri groaned, pulling Rose's legs up over his shoulders before fucking her long and deep. He held out as long as he could before his knot formed, filling his mate completely. Smiling, Dimitri let go, groaning in pleasure while his mate screamed his name during her release.

* * *

"I want to see her," Christian demanded the next morning, glaring at those charged with ensuring his safety. Damon glanced at his mate, Laura. He could understand their charge's concern. Two days after their wedding, Vasilisa's incarceration was obviously distressing to Christian. Unable to find out much the night before, they'd spent an uneasy evening and were now determined to find out what was happening.

"We'll take you to Princess Dragomir as soon as possible," Damon replied in his most soothing voice. By the sound of it, the entire Moroi government had gone to hell in a handbasket, but he'd do his best to get Christian to see his bride.

"Not Lissa! If she's arrested, there's not much I can do for her until I know more. I want to see Rose. She has something to do with this; I _know _she does! How she could fuck over her best friend like this I don't understand—but I intend to find out."

Eddie, Mason, Meredith, and Celeste stared at one another uneasily. What Christian was saying was correct. Rose was clearly involved in this, at least peripherally. If someone knew what was going on it would be Belikov, nee Hathaway, or her father.

"I want to see her immediately! I need to know what's happening!" Christian shouted.

Eddie and Mason locked eyes. Before Rose had declared Omega and left Court, they'd been her best Dhampir friends. If anyone could secure an audience with her, it would be one of them.

"I can call her," Mason suggested after a nod from Eddie. "She might not answer or tell me much, but I can try… We used to be close..."

"She was Lissa's best friend once too, and look how _that _turned out," Christian snapped. He was furious about Rose's betrayal of his wife.

"We don't know all the facts," Celeste murmured. Older than Christian, Lissa, Mason, Eddie, and Rose, she'd seen their friendships at St. Vladimir's—and how everything changed once Dimitri arrived and Rose declared. She could understand there were layers of loyalty, and how sometimes you had to lose something to gain more.

"Exactly! I want to know what's going on!" Christian growled, eventually agreeing to calm down and say nothing as Mason called Rose to enquire about the situation.

* * *

"So far everything is on track," an exhausted Croft said to Abe, Pavel, and Dimitri over breakfast. Dark bags under his eyes, anyone could see the new Head of the Moroi and Dhampir world had not slept well. It would be easy to assume it was concern about overthrowing their Monarch, or fear of a potential backlash from some Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians. In fact, it was neither. Hans never slept well away from his wife. He missed Mirabelle dreadfully, and wouldn't rest comfortably until they were back curled together in a bed they shared. Pavel was similarly discomforted. He'd spoken at length to Karo before he'd succumbed to sleep a few hours before, but like Croft, he was sorely in need of his mate.

"So far, there has been no retaliation from the Royal families," Abe said. He was surprised—he'd expected resistance before now.

"Word on the ground is most Moroi are bunkering down, waiting to hear more about what's happening. Even the Royal families are happy enough their Council members are being well-cared for, so they're waiting to hear what's next," Croft replied.

"And how is what's next going?" Abe asked Pavel. The one to help Rose with the more pragmatic aspects of their revolution, he'd helped confirm the arrangements for their upcoming public rallies.

"All Guardians have been confirmed," he said, rattling off names of high-profile Guardians including Janine Hathaway, Art Schoenberg, Mitchell Erskine, Demyan Sokolov, Alberta Petrov, and Galina Kuznetsov. Highly regarded living legends within the Guardian world, they'd agreed to speak at the Court rallies in favor of a new system of government. The hope was that so many dedicated and respected professionals endorsing the new structure would encourage other Guardians and Dhampir to do likewise. "Rose also sent all the letters and brochures to print and then to be mail-merged. The first letters should start arriving tomorrow."

"How's she going?" Abe asked his son-in-law, referring to his daughter. He'd known Rose was conflicted about her involvement in the coup and how it would affect her long-term best friend.

"As well as can be expected," Dimitri said, his voice solemn. Rose _was _feeling guilty that Lissa was arrested and detained, especially given her vehement rejection of Tatiana's age decree proposal. Texts from her mother assuring her Lissa and Ariana were sharing a suite, and that the three of them had settled in to binge-watch 'Grace and Frankie' on Netflix had gone a long way to calm his wife's distress. "She feels _horrible_ that Vasilisa was detained only two days after her wedding," Dimitri explained. "Rose feels it's a special time for newlyweds…"

Abe shrugged unapologetically.

"No one seemed too concerned when it was five Guardians downstairs listening to you and Rose on your wedding night," he replied, confirming something Dimitri had long suspected. The Alpha male raised an eyebrow at his father-in-law, all but challenging him to say more. Dimitri knew enough about the house in Baia and its acoustics to realize the Guardians had probably heard him and Roza make love repeatedly the night they became husband and wife. But even years later, it was not something he'd reveal to his mate. And if he knew what was good for him, neither would Abe.

"It's different for Dhampir," Dimitri sighed, hating that such a precious time between him and his mate had been overheard. No Moroi would ever be expected to accept such a gross invasion of their privacy.

"It shouldn't be," Pavel commented. "Isn't that the whole _point_ of trying to find a new normal? A _better _normal?"

"That's why _I'm_ fighting," Croft said, nodding at Pavel. "Dhampir means different, not lesser!"

* * *

To say Her Majesty, or Tatiana Ivashkov as she would now be known, was fuming was the understatement of the year. From the moment Guardians had escorted her from the Council chamber, she'd been treated courteously but not as a reigning Monarch. In fact, the Guardians and Dhampir palace stuff she'd encountered all seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure in referring to her as _Ms._ Ivashkov.

She'd insisted on being detained in her own quarters—confident that she had access to a telephone and a computer with Internet there. However, her captors had other ideas, taking her to a well-appointed but spartan guest suite somewhere on the second floor. It wasn't even near where the rest of the Royal Council were detained, as far as she could tell!

After carefully checking Tatiana did not have a cell phone on her, they'd locked her in the room, interrupting her later in the evening for a meal and a feeder, doing likewise the next morning. Without a window, she didn't have the sun or moon to mark the passage of time, so she was grateful they'd allowed her a clock. There was a telephone port, but the handset had been removed, and when Tatiana opened the closet, she discovered several casual items of clothes from her own wardrobe hanging there for her use. It was a similar situation in the attached bathroom—a range of her preferred cosmetics and toiletries already in place, suggesting an alarming degree of pre-meditation.

Guardian Croft had not acted on the spur of the moment, Tatiana realized, and that made her situation even more diabolical. She'd hoped to have the age decree done, dusted, and in place before the Dhampir population objected. Instead, Croft had used it as an opportunity to overthrow the Royal Council and her position as Monarch! And it was clear Abe Mazur had something to do with it.

She'd made a grave error when she'd allowed Abe, his daughter, and her Alpha husband to disappear from Court. Tatiana thought Abe might let it go if she did, but she ought to have known better. Everything she understood about Zmey proved he left no debt uncollected and no slight unaddressed. This had been an inevitability from when Adrian first forced Rosemarie to Court, she now appreciated.

A knock at the door signaled it was lunchtime. Right at one o'clock. A Dhampir server who'd served her lunch every day for at least the last decade wheeled in a tray under the watchful eye of two Guardians. Both enormous, they were undoubtedly Alpha.

"Ahh, lunch! Thank you so much…" looking at the Dhampir, Tatiana raised her eyebrow, waiting for the woman to offer her name.

"Nadia, Ms. Ivashkov," the Dhampir said politely but without warmth. Tatiana's thought she might elicit help through the hospitality staff seemed unlikely. She waited for Nadia to step out of the suite before she addressed her Guardian captors.

"I don't know what they have promised what you, but I'm a _very_ wealthy woman. Even outside the Royal treasury, I have millions of dollars to my name. If one of you could get me a cell phone, I'm able to pay you handsomely for it!"

One Guardian looked bored, the other seemed mildly tempted.

"Just think about it. A _hundred thousand_ dollars! You'd be able to leave this world behind!" she coaxed, hopeful one of them would bite.

"Damn!" the interested Guardian said, pulling out his wallet and passing a fiver to his colleague. "I was _sure_ she'd wait until after dinner to try!"

The other Guardian smirked, first at his guarding partner, then his former Queen.

"I'm sorry, _Ms. Ivashkov._ Our loyalty and dignity can't be bought. Enjoy your lunch. Knock on the inside of the door when you're done."

* * *

"I just enjoy the fact there's a show about older women where _their_ relationship is the center of the plotline," Ariana commented. "Once you get to a certain age as a woman, you become almost invisible. You're defined through your relationships with other people rather than an entity in your own right."

Janine nodded, hearing the validity in what the Szelsky former Council Member said. Janine had shown Ariana and Lissa to a two-bedroom suite the previous day and sat with them while they settled in. The only two-person suite, like each of those prepared for the Council members the telephone had been removed, however, this one boasted a comfortable living area with a large screen television with Netflix. With little else to do, Ariana had suggested they watch some TV, the three eventually deciding on 'Grace and Frankie.' They'd watched half of the first season before Janine clocked off for the evening, but she was back today, and they were about to take up where they'd left off.

"I'd never thought of about that," Lissa said, regarding the Szelsky Princess.

"It's true," Janine confirmed. "You become someone's mother, grandmother, wife or employee, but the older you get the less anyone sees _you."_

Privately Liss couldn't imagine anyone overlooking Guardian Hathaway, living Dhampir legend and all-around bad-ass Guardian, but didn't voice those thoughts.

"So, will we have you with us all day?" Ariana asked Janine.

"Until just after one," she replied, navigating through the Netflix interface as she spoke. "The first rally is scheduled for this afternoon, and they have asked me to attend."

"Rally?" Lissa asked. So far, she'd heard nothing about what was planned in the wake of Tatiana being dethroned.

"Guardian Croft and the others are looking to change the Moroi/Dhampir constitution," Ariana explained. "They believe that the Monarch and the Royal Moroi families have too much power, and do not adequately represent the interests of all Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians. They are proposing a model where every adult in our world gets to vote for a Representative Council, which will be chaired by an elected representative. If it passes, we'd no longer be a Monarchy."

"And you knew about this?" Lissa asked. "That this was planned?"

"Yes. My cousin Myron is a constitutional lawyer, so he helped plan, and the Szelsky family council voted to support Guardian Croft when the time came. With the age decree vote yesterday, and everyone in town for your wedding, I suspected it would happen then." Ariana had known for sure, but didn't want to offend Vasilisa by letting on her wedding had provided the perfect opportunity for this to happen. While young, and comparatively politically naïve, Liss could read between the lines.

"Did everyone know what was going down except me?" A small v-shaped crease formed between her eyebrows as she considered that unhappy possibility. Yes, she had been busy preparing for her nuptials, but she took her position on the Royal Council seriously, and she'd not even heard the age decree was being considered until yesterday.

"Not everyone. Although Tatiana no doubt worded up the more conservative Council members in advance to make sure she had enough votes for the decree to pass," Janine replied. It was what Tatiana did. Anyone who thought the Royal Council was balanced or impartial was an idiot!

"Did Rose know? About Guardian Croft and the plans?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. Ibrahim has been involved in the plot to overthrow Tatiana since its inception. Rosemarie and Dimitri have been working on aspects of the plan. We only found out about the age decree proposal a few weeks ago," Janine watched her daughter's best friend carefully as she processed that information. "I know she's been anxious about how this might affect you."

Lissa said nothing, too busy trying to wrap her head around the new information.

"I'm really am sorry—I know this can't be how you hoped to spend your honeymoon," Janine added, not wanting to apologize on Rose's behalf, but still wanting to acknowledge the poor timing.

"No, it isn't," Lissa replied quietly, taking the remote control from Janine's hand and starting the next 'Grace and Frankie' episode, stalling any further talk.

* * *

"They've arrested my son and my aunt!" Nathan snapped in fury at the Ivashkov family council meeting.

"We understand your anger," Bernard Ivashkov said, frustrated that Nathan was incapable of thinking strategically. This wasn't about individuals. If the whispers he'd heard were to be believed, Croft and Mazur were planning a whole new system of government—one which did _not_ favor the twelve Royal Moroi families. Tatiana being overthrown was disastrous in the short term for the Ivashkov family, but dismantling the entire Moroi/Dhampir system of governance was potentially far worse. As for Adrian? Well out of sight, out of mind as far as Bernard was concerned. The boy humiliated the family with his blatant boozing and whoring, and he could stay imprisoned until they resolved all this, as far as the second most senior Ivashkov was concerned.

"They might mistreat him," Adrian's mother Daniella chimed in, fretting about her only child.

"I'm sure he's fine," Bernard replied, "but I'll see if I can get you in to see him as soon as possible," he said, to shut their pair of them up more than anything else.

"I overheard one of my Guardians telling my Dhampir housekeeper there is a rally today," Ioana Ivashkov volunteered. "In the outdoor amphitheater." The biggest space at Court, it was a multi-level space built into the side of a hill overlooking the largest of the Guardian sporting fields. It could incorporate most of Court if necessary.

"Did they say what time?" Bernard asked, an idea coming to him.

"I'm pretty sure it's at two," Ioana's husband Josef replied.

"If everyone is at the rally, there'll be fewer people guarding Her Majesty and the other Council members. If we can get a few of the other families on board, we have a good chance of being able to recover our Council members while everyone is distracted."

* * *

Janine checked her watch. The relief shift, and lunch, was due any moment now, so she could dress and prepare for the two o'clock public rally. Expecting the Royal families to use the rally as an opportunity to free their Council members, Abe had allocated his most loyal, and skilled, Guardians to guard Tatiana and the other captives while they were otherwise occupied.

Right on one, there was a knock at the door. The Dhampir domestic staff bringing in a small luncheon for Ariana and Vasilisa. There was a large Dhampir meal there, too—but Janine knew that was not for her. Just after the server left, there was another knock at the door. Gesturing the two Royal Moroi not to rise from the table and interrupt their meal, Janine moved to the door. "Thank you for relieving me. I really need to prepare for the rally."

As if on cue, the Court-wide PA system sparked into life, Guardian Croft's voice announcing a Court-wide congregation at the outdoor amphitheater at 2:00 am.

"I'll be going now," Janine said, turning to nod to Lissa and Ariana.

"Looks like I'm just in time for lunch," the new guard said.

"Yes. Take a seat, Rose. I thought I'd be seeing you soon," Lissa replied.


	37. Chapter 37

There was no way of knowing how long it had been since Belikov had thrown him into the dank, dark cell—but if he had to hazard a guess, Adrian would say at least twenty-four hours. He'd crawled around and eventually located a metal frame with thick interwoven fabric straps that served as a bed and passed out for some time. It was still dark when he woke, the only light a dim line emanating from beneath the holding cell door some distance away. It took Adrian time to crawl around the cell, finally discovering the only way to activate the motion-censored lights was to wedge himself in the front corner of the bars, passing an arm through the metal and waving vigorously. If he did that, it guaranteed him ninety seconds of illumination, but the exertion hardly seemed worth it.

They wouldn't let him starve, of that Adrian was certain. Nothing was likely to enrage his family and their political cohorts more than a young Royal Lord arrested, then imprisoned without nourishment. That said, he was certain when food came it would be in the form of a blood bag and _not _a feeder. But hey—at this stage he'd suck on _anything _if it gave him sustenance!

He closed his eyes and prepared for another hour of hunger pains and the unfortunate side-effects of spirit when he heard the mechanical bolt to the door open.

"You're here to release me?" Adrian joked, his eyes closed as he got used to the sudden illumination. Appreciating he'd be at the very bottom of any Moroi plan of extrication, he understood whoever was visiting would not be an ally. In fact, he would bet that other than his mother, and possibly his father, no one else would concern themselves he'd been arrested and was currently detained against his will!

"I'm afraid not," a languorous Russian accent drawled. As a potential target to be reclaimed during the rally, Dimitri had volunteered to oversee Adrian. He stepped into the space carrying a soft plastic tray with a single plastic bottle of water, a pouch of blood, and a small plate of sautéed veal and greens. A better-quality meal than the average working Guardian could expect, Dimitri saw the irony. Even imprisoned in a dungeon, Moroi were treated better than hard-working Dhampir!

"You can't expect me to eat _this?!" _Adrian growled, looking at the food in front of him in disgust. Blood in a pouch was disgusting! And the other food looked like it was only lukewarm. Despite his earlier hunger pains, Adrian considered not eating it.

"You have two options, _cousin… _Take it, or leave it!" Dimitri smirked as he placed the meager offering on the ground in front of his cousin's cell and used his foot to nudge it beneath the bars. "Either way, I'll activate three light sequences. Assuming my addition is correct, that gives you four and a half minutes to enjoy it."

Not waiting for Adrian to say anything more, Dimitri let himself out of the holding room, locking the main door behind him. The rally should take a few hours. In the meantime, Dimitri was content to guard Ivashkov's cell door. He wasn't expecting trouble, which left him free to tune in to his wife's current mood. Of all of them, she had the most important role, today.

* * *

"They seem receptive?" Janine said to Art Schoenberg and Galina Kuznetsov. Standing behind a canvass tent at the rally, waiting to be introduced, the colleagues chatted as they listened to Abe and Croft address the crowd. Despite the severity of the situation, the three were comfortable enough in one another's presence. They'd worked together many times over the years. As well as colleagues, they also considered one another friends.

"So, your girl is still with Belikov?" Galina asked Janine. She'd been Dimitri's mentor at St. Basil's and still held a certain professional interest in the young Alpha.

"Yes. They're mated," Janine admitted. Not initially thrilled, Janine had come to recognize and respect their connection over the years. "They're so in love, it's almost sickening to be around them, sometimes!"

"Good for them!" Galina replied with a grin. Some Guardians, like Janine, found a partner and somehow made it work. But they were the minority. Most, like Galina, weren't lucky in that regard. While she might wish for what he had, she couldn't begrudge her former student the joy of love.

"Indeed!" Guardian Schoenberg said, eyeing Guardian Kuznetsov. He'd always thought her a stunning woman, and an outstanding Guardian. They only saw each other only a few times a year, and he would love to start something with her, yet he was unsure. However, sometimes he imagined she reciprocated his interest. Something in her eyes suggested Galina might be receptive to his advances. The arrival of Erskine, Sokolov, and Petrov—the trio joining their group - interrupted Schoenberg's musings.

"I wasn't expecting you?!" Janine said, grinning at Alberta Petrov.

"Like I'd let you all meet up without me," she said with a smile, letting Janine introduce her to Galina who she knew by reputation but had never met in person. "How's it going?"

"The rally seems to be going well. Belikov is guarding Adrian Ivashkov, and Rose is with Ariana and Vasilisa," Janine revealed.

"How is that going to go?" Alberta asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Janine sighed.

* * *

"Since you seem to be in the thick of it, perhaps you can tell me what's going on?" Lissa said, gesturing for Rose to join Ariana and her for lunch. Her voice wasn't unfriendly, yet it lacked some of its usual warmth.

"Thank you," Rose said, trying to get a read on Lissa's mood. Sitting between the two women, Rose unfolded her napkin and accepted a small glass of wine. Two loyal Guardians were standing outside guarding the suite—besides which, the Szelsky family would not be attempting to retrieve Ariana given they had known this was the likely outcome if Her Majesty was arrested. Christian was another story, but in a call to Mason earlier, Rose asked him to pass on the message for Sparky to calm his farm, that she would see Lissa at lunchtime, and would stop by the Dragomir house later to talk to him.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, showing to Rose she should start. So taking a quick sip of her wine, she did.

"As you know, Abe lives and operates mostly in the human world. Yeah, he does a bit of loan-sharking in the Moroi world, but most of his interests are outside of Court and the Moroi world. All that changed when I was brought to Court. I knew nothing about him, and he hadn't seen me since before I came to the Academy, but as soon as Mom called him, he was willing to help.

"When Baba learned what being Omega would mean for me, he helped get me out of Court and out of the country. He facilitated my wedding to Dimitri and then stood up for me against Her Majesty when we were ordered back to Court. Even though Dimitri and I had to leave the Moroi world, Abe worried Her Majesty would come after us in the future. He was also concerned about how Tatiana was manipulating the Royal Council to pass decrees that were more and more detrimental to average Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians.

"Initially, he intended to overthrow the Royal Council, and Tatiana, in the hope a more progressive Royal Council would be voted in. However, that left the same families ultimately in control, and past actions had shown their decisions were largely motivated by self-interest."

"Not _all _of us voted that way!" Lissa argued defensively. She had tried to use her position on the Royal Council for the good of everyone.

"No, not all," Ariana agreed. "But in your three years on the Council, surely you have noticed many of the decisions were not impartial or considering the needs of all Moroi and Dhampir society?"

Lissa stopped to think about it. Despite her opposition, there had been many Council decisions that unfairly benefited Royal Moroi at the expense of others.

"In the end, Abe started work on a new constitution. The idea is there'll be a Council of thirteen, all elected representatives, with at least six Dhampir and six Moroi. I know it is shitty timing given your wedding, but the age decree had the opportunity to damage so many. It's also something people could rally around," Rose almost pleaded.

"And all the senior members of each Royal family were at Court for it," Lissa concluded.

"I'm sorry, Liss," Rose mumbled. "It's just the way it happened…"

"I understand," Vasilisa replied with quiet dignity. "Yes, I'm disappointed with the timing, but this is more important than my wedding or honeymoon."

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way," Ariana replied with a grin, moving closer to where the last Dragomir sat, "because we were hoping you'd consider running for a place on the Representative Council!"

* * *

"What the fuck is going on? Where is Lissa, and why have you ruined our honeymoon?!" Christian exploded as soon as Rose, followed by Dimitri, entered the Dragomir sitting room in the early Moroi evening. The full complement of the Dragomir/Ozera Guardians surrounded him, and it hurt Rose to see reproach in Mason, Meredith and Eddie's eyes.

"First of all, Lissa is _fine! _She is sharing a suite in the palace with Ariana Szelsky. She is content and has asked for the following items." Rose dropped a hand-written note onto the coffee table, taking a seat on the only unoccupied sofa. Dimitri sat beside her, eyeing the other occupants of the room uneasily. Christian's eyes flicked to the paper, recognizing his wife's handwriting. "As for what's going on, did you attend the rally?"

"We did," Celeste replied on behalf of the group. "We all did."

"Then you know that there is a plan to replace Her Majesty and the Royal Council with a council of elected Moroi and Dhampir representatives," Rose replied.

"You don't get your way, so you _overthrow the entire government?!"_ Christian snapped, glaring at his wife's best friend.

"That's enough," Dimitri said in a calm, firm voice. "That's not what happened."

Rose smiled at her man. An Alpha through and through, everyone stopped to listen when he said his piece—even Damon!

"Her Majesty had the Royal Council rigged so the more progressive members didn't get a look in. With her faction of conservatives, every vote disadvantaged normal Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians. The age decree vote was the final straw! She wanted to graduate Novices when they were sixteen!"

The Guardians in the room looked at one another with unease. New Guardians were poorly prepared for service as it was. At sixteen, they would be little more than cannon fodder for their charges.

"It's horrible timing, but we could not allow Tatiana and the Council to pass that decree," Rose explained.

"Lissa didn't even vote in favor! She was against it!" Christian argued, having heard about his wife's stance on the controversial vote.

"Which is why she is in a comfortable double suite with Ariana Szelsky!" Rose snapped. "We _all_ know Liss is not a self-serving asshole like a lot of the Royal Council, but they could not allow her to go free when the rest of the Council was apprehended!"

"So why is she detained?" Christian asked, becoming more and more exasperated.

"She needed to be _seen _to be apprehended," Rose explained slowly, "so the process had validity! I promise you, she'll be one of the first to be released! She didn't vote in favor of the age decree; people know that. It will be a day or two, then she'll be back here with you."

"What if I want to be with her in the interim?" Christian asked. He was, after all, a bridegroom!

"You can visit and stay with her, if you choose," Rose replied, explaining to Christian the stance about the Royal Council members' partners. She also told him that unlike the other Royal Council detainees, they would allow Lissa her cell phone so she could communicate with him that way.

"She should be out in a day or two and we can still go on our honeymoon?" Christian checked.

Rose shrugged, deliberately not meeting his eyes. "You'll need to talk about that with Liss."

* * *

"Who will try for a spot on the new Council?" Janine asked Abe over dinner. The rally had been a success, almost all the Dhampir, and a surprising number of Moroi supporting a change to the way they were governed. Still early days, it was fair to say that the initial outlook was positive.

"Ariana intends to, and I know she is hoping to convince Vasilisa to run, too. Most of the Royal families will probably try to have a candidate, though I doubt they'll have the numbers to get more than one in. If they're to have any chance of getting a councilor, the more conservative Royal families will need to choose one candidate and get behind them. As for the Dhampir? Schoenberg intends to run, and with his history, I'd say he's a shoo-in. Kuznetsov said she'd consider running, too. And a few people have suggested you might be interested," Abe replied, eyeing the mother of his child.

Over the last few years, they'd become closer and were now openly a couple. That they cared for one another was not in doubt, yet they'd never discussed their future together. Abe had made it clear he intended to go back to his life in the human world after the coup which would mean a long-distance relationship if Janine stayed at Court.

"Me?" Janine said in surprise. She could honestly say throughout this entire process, she never considered serving on the new Council. In fact, she saw her future in rather a different direction.

"Why not? You're well known, have an unblemished reputation, plus Dhampir, Guardians, and even Moroi respect you…"

"I'm not sure policy is where my skills lie," Janine said distractedly, trying to work out how to put her next thoughts into words. "I was actually thinking I might take some time off from Court. My visits to you in the human world have been enjoyable, and it's been wonderful spending time with Rosemarie. I've got some savings, and I'm not getting any younger, you know. Maybe it's time I step away from being a Guardian?"

It was as far as Janine was willing to go. If Ibrahim wanted more of a full-time relationship with her, this was his chance to say so.

"You'll always have a home with me, Jeanie," Abe said, reaching across the table and taking one of Janine's hands in his own, "and what's mine is yours. You could stay with me in Turkey? Or we could travel? I have business interests all over the globe; the world could be our oyster!"

Janine pretended to consider. "I'd need to give six-weeks' notice... It wouldn't be fair to give Lord Szelsky any less."

"Realistically, I'm probably stuck at Court for the next two or three months," Abe added, his eyes twinkling, "but after that, I have no firm commitments. Perhaps we could start by visiting Scotland?" he suggested, knowing Janine had always wanted to revisit her homeland. Like most Dhampir, Janine had grown up poor. He'd like to take her back to familiar places, but with no expense spared. His chain had hotels in Edinburgh, Glasgow, and Aberdeen. He'd have to check, but he probably owned other property there, too. He'd give his hotel CEO Davenport a call later to organize the top suites to be reserved for them.

* * *

"What do you mean delay our honeymoon?" Christian shouted in the study, loud enough to be heard downstairs in the kitchen. Celeste lifted her eyebrows at Laura, while Tasha furrowed her brow. None of them had ever heard Christian so irate.

"Our whole world is in the midst of change, Christian," Lissa replied calmly over the phone. "Of course, I am disappointed to delay our trip, but our society is changing. It's exciting and I feel I should be part of it!"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I've talked to Rose and Ariana Szelsky, and I intend to run for a position on the Representative Council."

"You what?!"

"You heard me, Christian. I think I can do this. I am young, progressive, but still Royal. There will be six or seven Moroi positions on the Council—I think I have a good shot at being one of them."

"Why would you _want_ to?" Christian replied, perplexed.

"I studied politics and public policy," Lissa retorted. "As the last Dragomir, I had an obligation to be on the Royal Council, so I made sure I skilled myself in those areas. Even if the Royal Council ceases to exist, I have something to offer. I feel like I should be part of this."

"Is that you or _Rose_ talking?" Christian asked, furious that Lissa was willing to blow off their honeymoon to campaign for a political position. It was different when Lissa had no choice but to serve—but now she could step down from a Council position, he couldn't understand why she'd want to be a part of it all.

"It's _me!" _Lissa snapped. "I want to do this! I can't sit around and not help when I have the skills to make a difference!"

"You open your mouth, and Rose's voice comes out!" Christian shouted, furious that his wife had made such a fundamental decision without even consulting him.

"Fuck you, Christian!" Lissa shouted back, swearing at him for the first time. Hanging up the phone, she was seething! She would do this—with or without him.


	38. Chapter 38

"Up you get. You're being moved."

Adrian opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the previously unlit cell. Standing in the doorway were two Guardians he'd never seen before. He rolled off the uncomfortable stretcher bed he'd been lying on, stepping over the tray Belikov had left him hours before. In the end, he had consumed the blood, food, and water his Alpha cousin had brought for him, so now it was filled with empty plastic.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as one unbolted the cell door, fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"You're going to Guardian Headquarters," the Guardian said, cuffing Adrian's hands before placing a rough hessian bag over his head. With a loose enough weave to see where he was going, it would not allow him to make eye contact and compel his guards.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" Adrian asked. Sure, he'd tried it on Abe in a moment of not quite sober stupidity, which is what got him here, but he wasn't likely to do it again.

"Orders," one Guardian barked. "Now hurry up—this is our last job before we come off shift."

Adrian knew there were many passages and rooms in the Palace basement. In fact, it was possible to travel from the Palace to Guardian Headquarters completely underground if you knew the route. So they surprised him when, after a few twists and turns, the Guardians guided him into an elevator. Sumptuously decorated, Adrian recognized it as one that serviced the Palace foyer and upper-level public areas. Assholes! They intended to walk him through the foyer and through the street to Guardian Headquarters!

Through his hood, Adrian could see that it was dark. Moroi daytime. And sure enough, the Palace vestibule was packed.

"Stand back, please… We're transporting Lord Ivashkov across to headquarters," one Guardian announced to a group of Moroi gathered nearby. He hadn't shouted it, but it was loud enough to be heard from some distance. They wanted everyone to know who was beneath the face bag. The tittering was instant. Bad enough people knew they had arrested him, but the cloth bag over his head announced he was accused of using compulsion without authorization. It would have raised less attention if they'd put him in a bright orange jumpsuit!

People had a lot to say about the incarcerated Ivashkov, the conversations continuing as the Guardians escorted him out onto the street.

"… I always thought he'd end up on the wrong side of the law. Look at how he treats the women he sees…" one snooty Royal matron declared to a friend as they passed him. Lady Patricia Tarus, Adrian suspected. No wonder she was shitty; she had three hideous spinster daughters he wouldn't fuck with someone else's dick, even if they paid him!

Taking the stairs from the pavement up to the entry to Guardian Headquarters, they quickly led Adrian down a series of long, sparse corridors until traveling down a set of concrete stairs and into the basement. Like the Palace basement it had solid concrete walls, but here was better kept—the walls painted in a sickly but clean glossy lemon-curd yellow, the hard floor covered with frayed but functional carpet squares.

"Got one for you," the taller Guardian escorting Adrian announced. "Another Ivashkov."

"They'll need their own wing at this rate," the processing officer announced, accepting some paperwork before lifting the sack from Adrian's head. "Bring him through, fellas."

Opening a heavy steel door, the Guardians walked Adrian through a corridor decorated much like the one outside. On each side were four rooms with solid metal doors and a glass panel at head height. Most were dark and apparently empty, although he could see 'Rufus Ivashkov' written on one.

"What's my uncle doing down here?" Adrian asked as they passed two open areas. On one side was a small lounge area with a television, opposite it was a table with six chairs. Both spaces were empty. "I thought the Royal Council were detained in suites in the Palace?"

"That's right," the warden agreed. "Your family tried to bust him out, earning them and him a stay down here." Sure enough, as they moved past the open area and further down the corridor, they passed a few other cells where Adrian saw the names of two distant cousins and another uncle written on the cell doors. "This is you here," the warden continued, stopping in front of a cell. Opening the door, he led Adrian into a well-lit room with a metal bed, a vinyl-covered mattress and pillow, a metal table and stool - both bolted to the floor - and finally a metal toilet and handbasin. There was also a television recessed into the wall behind what Adrian could only assume was shatterproof glass. Utilitarian, it was still a damned sight better than the Palace holding cells, and that was something, he supposed.

Undoing the shackles on Adrian's hands, the warden said, "We'll leave you to get settled in. Your mother will be here to visit in an hour. She will bring you a fresh set of clothing."

* * *

"So how do you see this working?" Lissa, Ariana, and Abe were seated in the Dragomir dining room, sipping from Rhea Dragomir's 'good' china tea set. While she was the youngest, and one of the most progressive of the former Royal Council, Vasilisa was still a Princess, and at times like this, it showed.

"Yes. Enlighten us," Christian added only just this side of civil as he brought in some fresh scones, jam, and cream and seated himself beside his wife. While they had not invited him to be part of this discussion, Lissa hadn't asked him to stay away. The two had barely said a word since Lissa, Ariana and several other Council members had been released hours ago, Croft deciding they were no danger.

"You're already well-regarded by regular Moroi," Ariana stated, "and it's well known you voted against the age decree. However, if they're going to vote for you, we need to get your name and face out there among Guardians and Dhampir."

"Do you think they _would_ vote for me?" Lissa asked.

"They will if they know you understand and support their needs," Abe replied.

"And how am I supposed to find out what their needs are?" she asked.

Christian shrugged, then pointed to the adjacent living room where Celeste, Meredith, Mason, and Eddie sat talking quietly amongst themselves. "I don't know, Liss—how about you _ask _them?!"

An hour later, Lissa had a notepad filled with issues she'd previously had no idea about. At first reticent to open up about their issues and grievances, small and large, in the end, the Dragomir/Ozera guarding team had been forthcoming, painting a picture of systematic and systemic problems disadvantaging Guardians and Dhampir. Some could easily be alleviated through policy or procedural shifts; however, the vast majority were issues that would require years and an entire rethink of Moroi/Dhampir social and fiscal policy to address.

"I had no idea," Christian said apologetically to Eddie and Mason, absentmindedly passing each a coffee. "We went to school together—how come I don't know all this?"

"There's plenty I don't know about being Royal," Eddie said with a shrug. "I'm sure that's got its downsides, too."

Christian disagreed but didn't think it was the time to argue.

"How would you suggest raising Vasilisa's profile amongst Dhampir?" Abe asked, walking into the living room. He and Ariana had strategized in the dining room while Lissa and Christian had talked turkey with their Guardians.

Celeste looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa. "It would help if they saw her out with Dhampir treating them as equals. Not her Guardians," she quickly added, "that would not go down well. But if people saw her out shopping with a Dhampir friend, or having lunch, it would show them she didn't look down on us."

"Rose," Christian said, coming to the logical conclusion before his wife did. Throughout all this… "It always comes back to Rose."

"She _is _my best friend!" Lissa snapped.

"But do _you_ want to do this, or is it because of her?" he posed.

"It's what _I _want. I want to be more than a Royal with a place on the Council because I'm the _only _Dragomir! This is what I trained for," Lissa almost begged. "I can make a difference in our world. You know I can."

Christian sighed. "I guess that means you, me, Belikov and Rose are going out for lunch?"

"Guess so," Lissa replied, giving her new husband a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Hey—you always said Moroi should learn offensive magic and fight alongside their Guardians… Maybe this is your chance to push that?"

"That's a point," Christian murmured.

* * *

Four days in and Tatiana's supporters had finally got a message to her. Frustratingly, the Guardians allocated to her had proven impervious to bribes, refusing to give her any assistance contacting the outside world. Similarly, the domestic, Nadia, was of no help. However, at the start of her fourth day of incarceration, the former Monarch discovered an envelope taped to the bottom of her breakfast tray.

Not wanting to give anything away, she sedately ate her way through the contents of the tray, removing the sealed envelope and concealing it within her gown before knocking on the inside of the door to her suite, indicating she had finished her meal.

Of course, today would be the day Nadia was scheduled to change her sheets and freshen up the suite—so Tatiana used the opportunity to retire to the bathroom, opening the envelope and pulling out three folded sheets, noting yesterday's date at the top.

_Your Majesty,_

_We have been attempting to contact you since the rebel Guardians seized you and the rest of the Royal Council. In the days since they have detained you, Croft and his allies have held two public rallies at Court, and have also written to every Moroi and Dhampir outside of Court and overseas. Their intention is an entirely new system of Government for Moroi and Dhampir, comprising a Chief Councilor and a twelve-person Representative Council of elected Moroi and Dhampir._

Tatiana skimmed the next two paragraphs which outlined, in detail, the proposed composition, term and jurisdiction of the new governing body, tuning back in further down where those suspected to run for Council were listed.

The Dhampir list was unsurprising. The former head of the Guardian Council, Art Schoenberg, a senior teacher from St. Basil's Galina Kuznetsov, two successful unpromised Dhampir merchants along with several other names she did not immediately recognize. Given Abe Mazur was so intimately involved with this coup, she'd half expected to see his daughter or son-in-law's name listed amongst the potential candidates, yet neither were named.

Moving down, Tatiana noticed the Moroi list of candidates was considerably longer. She cursed under her breath. Mazur was a clever man - he'd recognized numerous Moroi, Royal and otherwise, would want the glory or power that would come with a seat on any newly established Council. As he'd no doubt expected, plenty of Moroi had signaled their intention to run. All this would do is dilute the vote, meaning they could end up with _anyone _representing Moroi and their interests. Better a small pool of quality applicants than a cast of thousands where a single vote could make all the difference!

Many of those listed she immediately disregarded, appreciating they had neither the skill nor connections to garner enough support to pose any realistic threat, however, her eyes paused when she saw Ariana Szelsky's name listed, and beside it Vasilisa Dragomir's. These two were undoubtedly the most progressive Royal Council members and had both publicly voted no to the age decree. Ariana would be popular among non-Royal Moroi, but Vasilisa was the dark horse. Representing a family of one—well, two now, although one by marriage—her position on the Royal Council had always been a foregone conclusion. Given she had no family council to answer to, Tatiana had never bothered trying to get her onside in any significant Council vote.

It was interesting that she might now intend to run for a position in the new regime. She'd long been a friend to Mazur's Omega daughter, although Tatiana was unsure how close they were these days. It seemed significant the Dragomir Princess was the only one close to Mazur that was running, yet it was hard to determine what part Abe played in her potential nomination.

The letter outlined various matters of little consequence before declaring the Ivashkov family's commitment to Tatiana, her reign, and her sovereignty. Signed by her nephew Nathan, Tatiana was at least cautiously optimistic she'd be rescued soon. Despite the adequate treatment from the Guardians and domestic staff, Tatiana was a _Queen, _and refused to be treated as anything less!

* * *

"Lissa asked us to lunch today," Rose murmured, splayed across her mate's chest and stroking his stubbled chin. She knew better than to mention anything about Lissa and Christian before a lengthy and thorough session of lovemaking… So she'd waited until after her fifth orgasm, Dimitri's third, when they were lying replete against one another. "Christian will be there, too. We haven't caught up the four of us in _ages…"_

Dimitri groaned. He wasn't an idiot; he'd seen this coming. Still—it wasn't yet 10:00pm. He wanted at least another hour or two before he had to think about catching up with his mate's best friend and new husband.

"Fine. As long as we go somewhere where they have Alpha sized meals," Dimitri growled. Dhampir ate a lot more than Moroi. Guardians even more than Dhampir. As an Alpha, Dimitri was a veritable eating machine - his large mass and extensive training schedule necessitating a much larger intake of calories than Dhampir or even regular Guardians. If he _had _to meet up with Rose's Royal Moroi mates in a public setting, they'd better make sure his meal was enough to satisfy!

"You're cranky," Rose observed, running her hand across her husband's heavily muscled chest.

"I am," Dimitri admitted, rubbing his nose against the column of Rose's neck. "I want this all to be over! I want to move on."

"Move on? What does that mean?" Rose asked, languidly stroking her mate's chest hair. Long familiar with one another's naked bodies, she still loved stroking the coarse strands of hair adorning his chest.

"Leaving this world," Dimitri replied without delay. "Going back to our life away from Court. We were so _happy_ there," he argued, twisting his body and resting his head on his hand, his elbow braced against the mattress. "We've been married years, now. It's time we move out of your father's home and make a home of our own. We could start with that."

"We have everything we need at Baba's," Rose said, her heart not really in the argument. She'd also thought about moving out, especially after a chat with her mother the day before. It looked as though Janine intended to return to Turkey with Abe when they left Court. Despite the size of Abe's house, Rose thought her parents might want the place to themselves.

"Yes… But would you choose to raise a child in your father's house?"

"A _child?"_ Rose gasped, her eyes wide as she regarded her husband and mate. This was the first time he'd voiced anything like this!

"At least consider it," Dimitri begged, pulling his wife close against him. "I love you, and I want us to start a family."

"A baby?" Rose replied, raising her head to look into Dimitri's hopeful eyes. "Soon?"

"As soon as you're ready," he replied, leaning down to kiss his wife tenderly.

* * *

"What do you think I should wear?" Lissa asked, climbing out of bed at 11:30pm. They were due to meet Rose and Dimitri at 12:15, and in an attempt to put Christian in a pleasant mood, she'd spent the morning in bed with her husband, engaged in typical 'newlywed' activities. He still hadn't forgiven her for postponing their honeymoon, but Christian was coming around to Liss running for the new Representative Council.

"Something casual. You're meant to be showing people you're approachable and down to earth."

Lissa humphed, moving into their walk-in closet. It would be cold out, so she'd need something warm. After ten minutes she settled on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a long-sleeved top, and a cardigan. Teamed with ankle boots and her hair out, she'd look casual but chic.

"What do you want me to wear?" Christian asked, knowing there was no point him choosing his own clothing since Lissa would second guess any of his choices.

"Cargos and a sweater?" Lissa said, phrasing it as though it was a question. "Your blue one is nice," she added, pointing to a cobalt blue sweater she'd bought him for their engagement photos. It worked well with his bright blue eyes but was dark enough that it still appealed to Christian's tenebrous fashion sense. Stopping only to shower, Christian dressed as per Lissa's instructions. By twelve, they were dressed and ready.

"Mason and Eddie are with us today," Lissa said. She tried to alternate who was with them when they went out and about at Court, but really they had more Guardians than they needed. It was only a matter of time before at least half were reallocated.

The four set out to walk the six blocks to the restaurant where they'd meet Dimitri and Rose. Not popular with Royals, it was one of only a few establishments at Court that catered to a mixed Moroi and Dhampir clientele—making it the perfect place for Lissa to see and be seen. Walking in, it surprised the Royal couple to see Rose and her husband already there.

"I thought you might be weirded out waiting if I was late," Rose said, referring to her habit of being at least fifteen minutes late anywhere while hugging her best friend and tentatively smiling at Christian.

"That's thoughtful of you," Lissa replied, taking the seat next to Rose and gesturing for Eddie and Mason to join them at the table. The six of them were already attracting attention, but they pretended not to notice. "I haven't been here, before—what can you suggest?" Rose and Dimitri had been here several times, so they rattled off a list of dishes they could recommend. Unsure whether they should order, despite sitting at the table, Eddie and Mason did not look at the menu.

"Please order whatever you'd like," Lissa said. "It's on me. I know it's not standard protocol, but we're in no danger here."

Eddie looked at Mason, who shrugged. A meal out was an uncommon treat. In no time they'd ordered, Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri settling in to talk baseball. A topic that interested all of them, it left Rose and Lissa free to chat about the latter's campaign ideas and gossip about how the other Royal families had reacted to the dissolution of the Royal Council.

"I can't believe the Ivashkovs tried to break out Rufus," Lissa said with a giggle.

"Dimitri was guarding Adrian that day, and they did not try to get to him," Rose added with a smirk.

"He doesn't really have any friends… I suppose I should drop by and see him," Lissa said, not looking forward to the prospect. Still—as a fellow Spirit user, he'd helped her a lot learning how to manage her element. It would be unkind to abandon him in his time of need. Recognizing Rose still carried a lot of resentment toward Adrian, Lissa hastened the conversation along. "What do you have planned after all this is over? You said you didn't intend to stay at Court."

"My sister-in-law Karolina is on holiday and has been raving about the place she's visiting. Dimitri and I thought we might vacation there for a week or two. Then when we get back to Turkey, we're thinking of getting our own place."

"You live with Abe at the moment, don't you?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. But we're thinking about starting a family, so we want a place of our own."

* * *

_Hi guys - thanks SO MUCH for your patience waiting for this chapter. I am working from home, home schooling, trying to keep my husband busy and have also started a major spring clean since we're all stuck self-isolating. Writing time has been scarce :( But I am here, still writing, and will deliver you chapters as soon as I can! Appreciate your reviews, comments and your kind words on my FB Page: www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters_

_Wishing you all safe and well in these challenging times!_


	39. Chapter 39

"I didn't know if anyone would be here," Tatiana said as she lowered herself onto a sofa in her new home. During the week and a half they had detained her, they'd evicted her from her extensive suite of rooms in the palace. Her space declared 'property of the Moroi and Dhampir people' they had moved her personal belongings into an apartment along the same laneway occupied by Adrian and Ambrose. An identical three-level apartment to that her nephew enjoyed, the former Monarch was grateful they situated her residence beside Ambrose's and not Adrian's.

"I wanted to help you settle in," Ambrose said lightly.

Her eyes flitting around the room, Tatiana recognized he'd put considerable effort into making the space comfortable and familiar. Some smaller pieces of furniture from her former abode had been brought to the new dwelling, along with rugs, books, and pieces of art. It was all very her.

"That was kind of you," she murmured, unsettled by her change of living space but more so by her change of circumstances. Earlier Guardian Croft had visited her in the rooms where she'd been detained. He'd started by thanking her for her many years of service, stating the coup had not been a personal attack on Her Majesty, but a necessary amendment to a system of government that wasn't working for most of those it represented. Unfailingly civil, Tatiana listened as he explained that they would not allow her to live in her quarters at the palace, but in recognition of her service, an apartment on the edge of the palace had been furnished for her use.

As far as Tatiana was concerned, the way Croft spoke to her was contemptible. While they'd always had a cordial professional relationship, his previous interactions with her had been marked by distinct deference. Such was no longer the case. When detailing her new living arrangements, and the conditions surrounding her release, Croft had spoken to her as though he considered himself her _equal! _A _Dhampir_ dictating terms to the _Moroi Queen_ as though he had any right to!

Choosing not to tip her hand, Tatiana voiced the expected words of thanks, her mind already planning her next move. If Croft, Mazur, and the rest of their traitorous cadre thought she would allow centuries of Royal Moroi rule to end, they had another thing coming. She would settle in and bide her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to right recent wrongs. One thing she'd learned from Mazur was that timing was _everything!_

* * *

"You don't feel used by our lunch with Lissa today?" Dimitri asked Rose when they returned from their lengthy meal with his wife's best friend. The food and conversation had been good, yet he still felt out of sorts. "If she'd wanted to catch up, we could have gone to their place…"

"She's in this position because of us," Rose chided, still feeling guilty about Lissa's displacement from the Royal Council and the timing surrounding it. "I don't care where we meet, and if it shows other Dhampir she cares, then why not?"

"She never wanted a public catch up like that before," Dimitri growled ominously, thinking every time they'd met over the years it was Rose traveling to Lissa, and usually in private. The Royal Princess had never gone out of her way to see Rose! He didn't doubt the friendship between Lissa and his mate, but sometimes he worried the young Royal Moroi expected too much of his Roza.

"Things were different, then," Rose argued. She sighed before she continued. "In the past, being public about our friendship would have done her more harm than good. I know Lissa needs to be seen with us to further her political aspirations - she hasn't made a secret of that! I believe she would be an asset to Moroi _and _Dhampir on the Representative Council, so if that means catching up where we can be seen, I don't have a problem with that. When I suggested Lissa run for the Council, I told her I'd help. I intend to stick to that promise."

"Ok," Dimitri said, holding his hands up in surrender, still prepared to say his piece. "I just don't want you to lose yourself in her endeavor! This is _her _battle, not ours!"

Appreciating this was probably about the topic her husband had raised this morning more than their meeting with Christian and Lissa, Rose placated her mate.

"Liss is my best friend. I will do whatever I can to help her achieve her purpose! I was lucky… I found my destiny the day we met. Lissa is what the Representative Council needs. We're stuck here until Baba leaves, anyway—let's play our part."

"It just feels like she is using her friendship with you," Dimitri growled.

"I don't see it that way," Rose said, lifting her eyebrows at her mate, still cursing she could not lift just one!

* * *

"Aunty! Can't say I ever expected to see you in my neck of the woods," Adrian drawled, standing aside to allow Tatiana access to his apartment.

When his mother Daniella visited him in the Guardian Headquarters, she'd informed him that the legal counsel they'd engaged on his behalf had recommended a full confession, an admission of guilt, and a public apology in return for a fine, probation, and a six-month good behavior bond. None of the family wanted a public trial, and witnesses, to bring further ignominy to the Ivashkov name and in a surprising move, Mazur had agreed to let it go provided Adrian apologized.

Acquiescing to his family's wishes, they had released Adrian the day before, and he wasted no time heading back to his home to get shitfaced. Part of his release meant he could no longer drink in public, for now, he was confined to drinking at home. Accordingly, he'd been imbibing non-stop since they had released him, making up for lost time. In her visit, Daniella also told Adrian about Tatiana's belongings being removed from the Royal chambers, relocated several apartments down from his own. Adequate housing for a Moroi playboy, it was quite the fall for a former Monarch, which is why he was unsurprised by his Aunt's visit. There were few people she could see, now, without losing face.

"It's just temporary," Tatiana declared, grabbing a crystal tumbler and pouring herself a generous glug of Adrian's best scotch. "Croft and Mazur will rue the day they ever took me on," she vowed, sinking into an armchair regarding her great-nephew speculatively.

"What do you have in mind?" Adrian asked, flopping opposite his Aunt. He honestly thought Mazur and Croft had done a number on her, but there was no harm to listening to what she planned. If his mother were to be believed, almost everyone, bar the Royal families, were supportive of the proposed new system of government. Fighting that seemed like a lost cause as far as he was concerned.

"Two people are heading this 'revolution,'" Tatiana said, voicing the last word with disgust. "Croft, and Mazur." Adrian nodded, standing to top up his glass. He honestly thought his Aunt was barking mad if she thought she could regain her sovereignty. Still, her ramblings were entertaining. "That being the case, it stands to reason that the solution lies with one of them."

"What do you mean?" Adrian pressed, lolling back on the sofa opposite his Aunt. "You won't be able to get to either of them; they're both too well protected."

"If not them, then maybe people they care for," Tatiana mused, thinking out loud. "Abe cares for Rosemarie and possibly Janine Hathaway. Plus, there's Croft's wife, Miranda…"

"Mirabelle," Adrian corrected. He'd only met the couple a few times, socially, yet even he knew Croft's mate's name. How his Aunt had worked alongside the man for years and didn't know it was beyond Adrian.

"Any of them could be the key," Tatiana continued ignoring Adrian's correction, "although I'd prefer to get to _one or both_ of them, themselves."

"A lot of people are looking out for them," Adrian drawled laconically, not taking his Aunt's words seriously. In a virtual lockdown, thanks to the terms of his good behavior order, he was prohibited from leaving his apartment except for necessary events and even then, it would be in the presence of several Guardians. Initially alarmed at the prospect of _months_ spent home alone, once he was assured of a steady supply of alcohol—and the promise he'd be allowed to have female visitors stay for as long as he wished—Adrian had resigned himself to six months spent primarily in his apartment. So while he really believed nothing his Aunt said, she was a diversion and as such he was prepared to listen to her thoughts.

"No one is ever _that _well protected," Tatiana rebutted. "There's always a chink in the armor—especially if you wait or pay enough."

"If you say so, Auntie," Adrian replied, not bothering to argue with his eldest ally. Sure, she was no longer their Queen, but as a senior member of the Ivashkov family, and a major player with access to the Ivashkov fortune, he would entertain the displaced Monarch's ramblings. Yes, she was clearly deluded that she could regain her status, but drinking alone was a melancholy activity. He'd endure the increasingly maudlin declarations of a cashed-up maiden Aunt; it was what both of them needed right now.

* * *

"How are you going with the candidate lists?" Abe asked a week after they had released Tatiana, wandering into the large room Rose had commandeered as her study in their house at Court. The expected backlash from Royal Moroi not yet occurring, Rose had co-opted Pavel to assist her in putting together the campaign statement from each candidate. Much like the information they'd sent out about the proposed governing structure, it would need to be translated, typeset, and posted out to Moroi and Dhampir all over the world along with the ballot papers.

"The Dhampir section is done," Rose said with a sigh. With only twelve confirmed Dhampir candidates running for the Representative Council, it wasn't hard to collate their information ready for the elections. The Moroi list was, however, proving problematic. It seemed every Royal family intended to run a candidate, but the 'who' varied from day to day. While they'd been able to secure the candidate statements from Lissa, Ariana and a few other Moroi, every day it seemed another Moroi wannabe would throw their hat into the ring. It was getting ridiculous, really! On the plus side, with the way the voting was to be conducted, it almost guaranteed a seven Dhampir / six Moroi Council.

To ensure equitable representation, the top six Dhampir and Moroi candidates, by number of votes, would serve on the council, the thirteenth Councilor being the seventh most popular Dhampir or Moroi—whoever had more votes. With so many Moroi running, it was likely it would dilute the Moroi vote between candidates. While nothing was stopping Dhampir voting for a Moroi candidate, or visa versa, all the initial feedback suggested Dhampir and Guardians were eager to use their vote to elect _Dhampir_ representatives.

"The deadline for submissions for those running is tomorrow," Abe reminded his daughter. Like him, she wanted this done and dusted so they could return to their lives outside Court. At one stage he'd worried Rose might want to stay and play a part in the new Moroi and Dhampir world, but a discussion several days before put that thought to rest.

"I know," Rose grumbled. "I don't suppose you've convinced a few Moroi not to run?" she asked hopefully. Known as the brains behind the emerging government, Abe's company had been popular with Moroi families and individuals hoping to run for a position on the Representative Council.

"The Ivashkov and Drozdov families have settled on Igor," Abe responded, pulling Nathan Ivashkov's candidate statement from where it was pinned on a corkboard, scrunching it and throwing it in the wastebasket near Pavel's feet. "And the Bransmar twins flipped a coin and decided that Phillipe would be the one to run."

"Great - so two less from what, _forty?!"_

"I guess we'll know tomorrow," Abe said, Dimitri's arrival in the room sparing him from a sarcastic retort from his daughter. With all the meetings Abe had to undertake in the last week, his trusted Guardian with him, Rose and Dimitri had been spending precious little time together. Used, as they were, to living and working in close quarters, the distance was unnerving them both.

"Let's call it a night," Pavel said, not wanting to witness another face-sucking interlude between his former boss's daughter and Guardian—especially when his own mate was still 'vacationing' in Mexico. If he was quick, he'd be able to Skype Karo and Zoya before the latter went to bed. His daughter in every way except biologically, Pavel wanted Zoya to know her Papa missed and loved her!

"Suits me," Rose said, her eyes locked with Dimitri's. Her mate looked tired, but after a day stuck inside, Rose had energy to burn. An early dinner, a massage, and then an evening of pleasuring her mate would do them _both_ a world of good.

"Kiz—would you two like to join your mother and me for dinner? She has the evening off - we could go out somewhere?"

"Not tonight, Baba. I fancy a night in with takeout and my husband," Rose replied with a smirk, leaving her father and husband in no doubt as to her intentions. Abe grinned and looked to Dimitri, used to their antics.

"Happy wife, happy life," Dimitri replied, returning his father-in-law's smile.

"Fine. I'll take your mother out—you'll have the house to yourselves," Abe promised.

"What do you want to eat?" Rose asked Dimitri once they were alone. He'd eat almost anything put in front of him, but Rose wanted to pamper her husband, so it was his choice.

"Roast?" he replied hopefully, longing for a few slices of meat with gravy and a serve of vegetables.

"I saw a flyer for a carvery," Rose replied with a saucy grin, sauntering off to the kitchen and returning momentarily with a colorful piece of paper. "Chicken, beef, pork or lamb?" she asked.

"Pork. With crackle, applesauce, and all the sides," Dimitri replied, his mouth already watering thinking about his dinner. At Abe's, there was a housekeeper who usually cooked for them, and when she was unavailable Dimitri would usually prepare their meals. Rose's cooking skills still woefully limited, her go-to was usually takeout.

"I fancy roast lamb," Rose said, flipping out her phone, ordering a double serve of each. Food never went to waste with them, and she wanted her man full and comfortable ready for the night she had planned for him.

"It will be here in ten minutes," she cooed, walking over to where Dimitri sat on the sofa, gently sitting on his lap. Kissing her mate's neck and under his jaw gently, Rose pulled the tie from his hair, letting the dark strands fall loose beside his face to his chin. "Rough day?" she asked, using her fingernails to scratch his scalp, smiling as her man moaned softly at her erotic touch. Rose brought her lips to her husband's, enjoying the tender kisses she'd missed all day.

"Not too bad," Dimitri grumbled when he finally pulled his lips from hers. In Turkey, he'd become used to using his brain, not only his brawn. At Court, people still saw him as just a Guardian—a meat shield—so he had no role during Abe's meetings here other than providing a visual reminder than Mazur was protected. Sure, he and Abe spoke afterward, Rose's father appreciating his detailed observations and thoughts, but being back at Court reminded Dimitri of all the reasons he'd been so pleased to leave it in the first place. "Lots of stuffy Royals with no idea of life outside their insular, privileged worlds."

"I think I'd take that over a day with Pavel mooning over your sister," Rose teased. As an Alpha's mate herself, she fully got her brother-in-law's distress being away from Karolina; however, there were only so many times a day she could hear him wonder what she was doing!

"Your father still isn't convinced the Royals aren't planning something," Dimitri said, pulling back from his Roza with a sigh. "Tatiana, in particular, seemed to take this whole situation far too well. It will probably be another week or two before Mirabelle can return home and Pavel can rejoin Karolina and Zoya."

"Do you still want to spend a few weeks in Cancun?" Rose asked hopefully. A fortnight of sun, food, and no commitments sounded like _bliss_ after their extended sojourn at Court. And if they were to discuss a home of their own, and possibly a family, time to themselves was a necessity.

"I can't wait!" Dimitri said, going to grab his wife for another kiss, but thwarted by a knock at the door.

"Food first," Rose said, playfully slapping Dimitri's outstretched hands away. She walked out of the room, adding a sexy swing to her hips. Dimitri's soft growl the only sign that, as she'd expected, her mate's eyes were fixed on her ass!

* * *

"Fuck," Dimitri moaned as Rose's hands roamed up the front of his shins to his knees. After a forty-five-minute massage of his shoulders, back, ass, and the backs of his legs, Rose told her man to roll over. Already sporting a semi, the second Dimitri saw his wife in nothing other than skimpy lace briefs and a matching bra, his cock was standing to attention like a soldier on the fourth of July! And for the last ten minutes, she'd been rubbing his feet, shins, and now his knees, intentionally ignoring the part of him that _most _needed her attention.

"Baby…?"

"I'm nearly there," Rose cooed, enjoying seeing her usually equanimous husband lose his cool. Still… he wasn't the _only _one wanting. It had been several days since they'd made love, and more than anything Rose wanted the thrill of her mate knotting within her as he flooded her cleft with his cum. "How about I start by sucking you?"

Spurred on by Dimitri's inarticulate grunt, Rose let her hands trail their way up Dimitri's thighs, rubbing the taut, sexy muscles as she made her way to her goal. Bobbing in front of her as she massaged his inner thighs, thumbs rubbing the skin on either side of his nuts, Rose finally felt sorry for her man, grabbing his turgid cock and stroking it once or twice before lowering her mouth to lick the weeping tip.

"Roza!" Dimitri groaned.

"Hmm…" Rose hummed, the vibration in her throat thrilling Dimitri as she deep throated him. Already feeling her mate's delight via their bond, Rose continued to mouth his cock, sucking on his dick until he was right on the very edge of knotting in her mouth.

"Can't have you doing that!" Rose giggled, releasing his cock with an audible pop. "Lie back, big boy," she teased, pushing her husband back as he tried to sit up. "Let _me _do the work, tonight."

Crawling her way up her mate, Rose kissed his lips while her nether region rocked provocatively up and down his bare shaft. Stopping _just _before the tip reached her opening, Rose coated her mate in her juices. Not as abundant or moist as her slick, even outside of estrous she made a plentiful amount of lubrication to aid their lovemaking. Waiting until their bond told Rose that Dimitri could not hold on a moment longer, she grasped his throbbing cock and sunk onto it, all but shouting in pleasure as he impaled her inch by precious inch.

"Finally!" Dimitri grunted, his eyes fixated on the Goddess above him. Resigning himself to her mercy, he rested his hands on her hips, wordlessly giving her permission to do as she wished.

"I will make you feel _so good!" _Rose vowed, leaning down to kiss her mate before rocking her hips against his. "I'll take care of you. I promise!"


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a month, but the end was now so near Abe could all but taste it! Postal votes were already flowing in, and Court voting was due to occur the day after tomorrow. To avoid any contention about the validity of the election, they had appointed four independent scrutineers; a prominent Drozdov lawyer, a successful Moroi restaurateur, Gary Sharpe—current head of the Guardian Council—and a Dhampir Madam who ran numerous high-class brothels in Court and several other popular Moroi locations. All known for being straight shooters, and each professional enough to work alongside one another harmoniously despite their ideological differences, the diversity of those overseeing the process gave almost everyone comfort that the election would be conducted impartially.

While everything had been running smoothly, Abe couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go spectacularly awry. There was nothing to suggest that the election and installation of the Representative Council would be anything but a success, yet Abe was edgy.

"I feel it, too," Dimitri noted, watching Abe. In their few years working together, the two men in Rose's life had come to know each other well. While not yet equal to the bond of twenty years Abe shared with Pavel, Belikov was nonetheless skilled at reading his 'boss' and sensing when something was concerning him. "Pavel is feeling it, too—but part of that is probably being away from his mate." Four weeks in and Pavel was like a cat on a hot tin roof being away from Karolina.

Abe grinned. Seeing Pavel in his new role as partner and father was gratifying to witness. In fact, it was what had made him decide to go all out with Janine. Pavel's change of circumstances showed you _could_ teach an old dog new tricks—and Abe was up for the challenge.

"What's on today?" Dimitri asked, dragging his thoughts away from his own mate. Rose had been particularly needy over the last couple of days. A reaction to the long hours she'd been spending ironing out the last of the election details, he was barely through the door each night before she dragged him to their room, demanding intimate satisfaction. Not that he was complaining. But it hadn't escaped Dimitri's attention Rose was spending more and more time in her nest—a move that told him his wife was worried about something. He'd left her asleep there half an hour ago while he met with Abe over breakfast, as they did every day. Rose usually joined them, but after their busy night, Dimitri hadn't had the heart to wake her.

"10:00pm meeting with Croft at Guardian Headquarters. Then at midnight, we're meeting with the scrutineers to go through the procedures for ballot counting. What's Rose doing?"

"She's having brunch then going shopping with Lissa and Janine," Dimitri replied. As part of her political campaign, Lissa had been seen 'out and about' with Rose and other Dhampir socially every second day or so. The idea was that Dhampir would see her as a friend and ally—someone who cared about their issues - and so far, it appeared to be working.

Initially unhappy about his wife being used in this way, seeing Rose so pleased to hang out with her bestie had helped assuage his concerns. There was a lot about their friendship he didn't understand, he was coming to appreciate. He'd only seen a few weeks of interactions between them when he'd first come to St. Vladimir's. Soon after he and Rose married, then were all but banished from the Moroi world. Since then, his only opportunity to see Lissa with his mate was when they'd visit the Royal couple at Lehigh. For the first time in years, Rose had ready access to her best friend, and she _loved_ it.

"Ahh yes. Jeanie said something about shopping," Abe commented with a grin. Twenty years in Guardian uniform meant Janine had precious little in the way of casual wear, and when she visited him in Turkey, they stayed at home, so jeans and shirts had sufficed. Now she'd decided to retire and move in with Abe, she needed a whole new wardrobe but no idea of where to start. Determined to help her mom look her best, Rose suggested a day shopping, roping Lissa in to help out. "I'll message Rose later and tell her to use her corporate credit card."

"You sure you want to do that?" Dimitri teased. "It could be expensive!"

"Janine mentioned visiting Madam Zsar Zsar's," Abe said with a smug grin. "I don't care _how much_ it costs!"

Dimitri shook his head, not wanting to think of his mother-in-law in expensive lingerie. Still—if she was there with her mom, Rose might pick herself up a thing or two!

* * *

"This is just what I needed!" Rose groaned, lolling back in a booth clutching a large chocolate milkshake with a straw after scarfing down a large meal. After days sequestered with Pavel sorting out various issues with the upcoming election, an indulgent girly brunch, followed by splashing some cash was just what was required! "Baba told me to use his credit card," she added, eyeing her mother over the rim of the metal milkshake container.

"We won't be spending _that_ much," Janine retorted, feeling uncomfortable. _Yes,_ she needed a new wardrobe, but with Rosemarie and Vasilisa helping her, she worried she'd end up looking like mutton dressed as lamb!

"Don't worry, Guardian Hathaway," Lissa said with a sweet smile. "We'll just pick up a few basics, today. It will be fun!" Regarding her best friend, Rose knew Liss was lying. No shopping mission involving Lissa was ever 'basic.' Plus, Rose knew Lissa planned to shop big—especially when it came to lingerie. Lissa still felt bad about delaying her honeymoon, so she felt she needed to make it up to Christian in other ways, hence the lingerie. Rose was also looking forward to visiting Madame Zsar Zsar's. It had been a while since she'd bought new intimate apparel—and with Dimitri's penchant for ripping her bras and panties from her body in the heat of the moment, she needed to purchase a few additional sets. But first, they would go clothes shopping.

They arrived at Court's largest upmarket clothing store where it quickly became apparent Janine was genuine in her intention of only buying a few items. Knowing her father wanted her mother to have a whole new closet of clothes, Rose shot Lissa a look.

"Mom? How about you go into a change room and strip down? Lissa and I will choose some things for you to try on."

"I'd rather choose things myself," Janine grumbled peevishly, thinking a couple of pairs of pants and a few tops would be enough.

"Just humor us," Rose said. "Come on… we've never had a chance to go shopping like this! Let's e_njoy it!"_

After the first few outfits, some hits but more misses, Janine had to concede playing dress-ups was amusing. Once Rose and Lissa got a sense of the colors and styles that suited her, and what Janine liked, their suggestions became more precise. It got better still when a Moroi personal shopper joined them to aide in their selections. A lot of the things she would never have chosen for herself, but Janine had to admit she liked them. Used to wearing pants all the time, at first she was unwilling to try on skirts and dresses. It took a bit to work out the lengths that worked for her petite frame, but once they did, Janine discovered she enjoyed showing off her shapely legs. While she was unwilling to commit to purchasing anything, Lissa and Rose were loading a rack outside the change room with a substantial number of 'maybes.'

"You know, most of these are in similar colorways," Lissa commented to Rose, Janine's milky skin and red hair meaning there was a limited palette that suited her complexion. "It should be easy to make her everyday wardrobe mix and match. Her feature outfits can be more distinct."

"She can buy more when she gets to Europe," Rose agreed. "But I want her to look good from the moment she arrives."

"I can't believe your mother will retire as a Guardian. It's hard to imagine her doing something else," Lissa said. While Guardian Hathaway hadn't been around for much of Rose's childhood, her reputation as a Guardian was legendary. Janine retiring was the equivalent of superman hanging up his cape!

"I know. But she's given Lord Szelsky her notice. She's still working a few shifts with him to do a handover, but when we leave Court, she'll be coming with us."

* * *

"Abe. Good to see you," Guardian Croft said, shaking Abe's hand. "You, too, Belikov. Please take a seat."

For a man in control of all Guardians in their realm, and currently, the head of government, Hans Croft's office was decidedly sparse and utilitarian. A standard government-issued timber vinyl-topped desk sporting a PC computer, and a phone complemented by a gray roller office chair, the only hint of humanity was a single photo frame with a picture of his mate, Mirabelle. Seating themselves in the two serviceable chairs on the other side of Croft's desk, Abe asked about the latest news.

"We've already received almost half of the eligible postal ballots," Hans reported. Earlier than expected, anecdotal reports suggested that Dhampir, in particular, were taking the opportunity to vote seriously. It would appear many had received their candidate information sheets and ballot papers, returning them almost immediately. Similarly, overseas Moroi, not part of a Royal family, seemed to be doing likewise. How Dhampir and regular Moroi would vote had always been an unknown, given they'd never had the opportunity to do so before. The sheer number of postal votes already returned was encouraging and suggested that the bulk of their society supported the proposed new system.

"We won't be opening any of the postal votes until after polls have closed at Court," Hans stated, a condition that the scrutineers had insisted upon, "however we are marking off voter information from the outer envelopes to make sure no one votes more than once."

Abe nodded. Much of the practical aspects of voting he'd left to Rose. She'd researched different polling techniques, settling on a method that allowed little external manipulation. While counting votes from Moroi and Dhampir all over the world would be a gargantuan task, under the careful eyes of the scrutineers, they'd employed several hundred Moroi and Dhampir to undertake the laborious process.

"How long will the count take?" Abe asked.

"The Court count will be faster," Hans predicted. "Since there are no envelopes to open, and names will be marked off at the polling center, I think we'll have indicative results from Court within twenty-four hours. The postal votes will take a lot longer. Like I said—we're already marking off names on the citizen's database as they're received, but each envelope needs to be opened, then the inner envelope transferred to where the de-identified votes will be counted. It's double handling, so it will take at least twice as long…"

"We can expect the Court vote will be skewed in favor of Royal Moroi candidates," Abe said. Since many Royal families lived at Court, it stood to reason their votes would favor their own nominees.

"Yes. I anticipate the same," Croft replied with a shrug. "Even if every single elected Moroi representative is Royal, we'll still have six or possibly seven Dhampir to counteract them."

They were about to move on to confirming details about how they'd announce the results of the election when there was a knock at Croft's door. He raised an eyebrow—he wasn't expecting anyone, and people usually called rather than come to his office.

"Come," he called out irritably.

"Um… Guardian Croft? Her Majesty—I mean Ms. Tatiana Ivashkov has requested an audience with you," a wet behind the ears, barely graduated Guardian announced, standing nervously in front of their former Queen. Dressed in her finest regalia, her first visit to Guardian Headquarters, Tatiana surveyed Croft's office with disdain but also satisfaction. Always resentful of the massive part of the Royal budget she'd been obliged to hand over to Guardian Headquarters, it was gratifying to learn that the funds had not been wasted on the décor!

"Tatiana," Croft politely greeted, standing to receive his visitor. "I'm sorry—I wasn't expecting you and am currently in a meeting."

"Never mind," she said, stepping into Croft's office while the Guardian who'd announced her arrival scurried away like the dormouse he was. "What I have to say won't take long… Abe—I'd say it surprised me to see you here, but that would be a lie. And, of course, Belikov—following your wife's father around like a lapdog. Do you have no pride!?" Tatiana didn't expect Dimitri to answer, so his immediate rejoinder surprised her.

"Pride? Plenty of it, thank you, Ms. Ivashkov. Although I have to say, I'm particularly proud of the part I've had to play in the downfall of your unscrupulous regime. You know—you've only achieved what you did due to the happy circumstance of who you were born to! You know nothing of struggle or real work. However, I'm happy to tell you that both have paid off for Rose and me. We're doing better than you ever have or ever will!"

Abe grinned at his son-in-law. The guy had suffered at the hands of their former Monarch; he deserved the opportunity to say his piece!

"Yes… About that. If you three think I will allow you to overthrow our proud and historic Monarchy, you have another thing coming. While you might not like it or agree with our policies, we have an elected Royal Council charged to support me—their legally appointed Queen."

"Yes—but even a Monarch is constitutionally bound," Abe argued, not putting any effort into his argument. Things had already gone too far for Tatiana to regain what she'd lost. The only person not to realize that was _her!_

"My people, my government, my decisions!" she snapped. "The constitution exists only because I allow it!"

"And you only remain Queen while your people allow it," Abe said, spreading his hands in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

"I hate to do this, but you've given me no option," Tatiana said, reaching into the pocket of her heavy, ornate gown. And then she pulled out a gun.

* * *

"Mom!" Rose snapped, losing her patience with her female parent. "The clothes all look great! If you're going to live with Baba as his partner, then you need to look the part! You don't leave the house when you visit, but I'm in meetings and go to functions with Baba. He is a rich, successful, and to date single businessman in his mid-forties. Even with his _appalling_ dress sense, women throw themselves at him _all the time! _Everyone will watch you from the moment he makes your relationship known. People will be watching! You need to look your best."

Janine sank down onto a settee in the upmarket fashion store's change room.

"I thought leaving Court would mean the end to politics," she said in a hesitant voice. Janine was already worried about moving to the opposite side of the world to start a fresh life that, right now, she really couldn't picture. "Maybe this entire thing was a bad idea?"

"No!" Rose said, quickly backtracking, worried she'd pushed her mother too far. "It will be fine. _You'll _be fine! I just mean that Baba will want to show you off. You're a good-looking woman, mom. Just buy some clothes that show that!"

"It's not just about how I dress," Janine admitted, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "It's different for you. You were young when you had to leave the Moroi world. I've spent my entire life serving or training to serve. What could I possibly talk to people about?! And what would I even _do _every day? You and Dimitri have the business to help run, but that's not my thing. I can't see me sitting at home waiting for you and your father to return home to tell me about your day—that would drive me crazy! Oh, Rosemarie… I'm not sure I can do this! I think I've made an enormous mistake!"

Rose was trying to reassure her mother when Dimitri's voice came through their bond.

_'You need to come to the Court hospital immediately! Hans Croft and your father have been shot by Tatiana Ivashkov!'_

* * *

"Why wasn't she searched?!" Dimitri bellowed as Guardians flooded Croft's office at the sound of three gunshots in close succession. Dimitri had jumped in front of Abe, but not quickly enough. The Moroi mobster had been hit. Talking and lucid, it seemed to be a glancing shot. The same, however, could not be said for Croft. Victim of the first shot fired, Tatiana had delivered the bullet somewhere in Hans' chest—potentially near his heart.

Emergency workers were on the scene almost immediately, triaging Abe and Hans, identifying the latter as critical. The seasoned Guardian was awake but grimacing in pain as he tried to articulate a single word. Frustrated no one was listening, he whisper-shouted "Mirabelle!"

Dimitri nodded, promising Croft he'd alert his mate immediately.

While Croft and Abe were tended to by the paramedics, their former Queen, Tatiana Ivashkov, was sitting bemused in the room's corner cuffed to the radiator. Staring blankly at what was taking place in front of her, she'd yet to notice her blouse was ripped and her breasts were partially exposed. Making two shots in quick succession, the first hitting Croft, the second Abe Mazur, Tatiana was halted when Dimitri tackled Tatiana to the ground, narrowly avoiding a third shot as they wrestled for her weapon. As soon as backup arrived, Dimitri demanded Tatiana be detained—her top and bra being torn in the struggle to subdue her.

As he issued instructions, Dimitri could hear Rose's increasingly distressed inquiries through their bond. Asking, then begging for information, Rose finally screamed _'What the fuck is going on?!'_

'_Your dad should be ok,' _Dimitri said. _'Croft has been shot in the chest and it's bad. Terrible. Get Pavel to contact Karo—Mirabelle needs to come to Court immediately!'_

Standing with her mom in a change room, time seemed to stand still, but less than two minutes after Dimitri's message, Janine was dressed and along with Rose and Lissa she was ready to leave.

"Ladies? Will you be taking any of the clothes?" the Moroi dresser asked as they hurried to the front of the store. The trio had pulled numerous outfits from the racks. She hadn't minded Janine trying on so many outfits when there was a chance of a sale, but she would be righteously pissed off if the two Dhampir and the former Moroi Princess had played around for fun, causing her hours of work rehanging garments with no chance of a commission.

"Thank you for your patience! We'll take all the ones on the left rack," Lissa announced. "There's been an emergency and we need to leave—please pack them, and we'll return to pay when we can."

Rose and Janine could probably run the distance to Court's hospital, but Lissa didn't have that type of stamina. However, someone was clearly on their side—directly outside the store was a vacant taxi!

"Please take us to the hospital," Lissa said, climbing into the passenger seat beside the Dhampir driver as Rose and Janine slid into the back seat. The latter had started crying, and Rose wasn't far from it, either. "As quickly as you can, please. It's an emergency."


	41. Chapter 41

One look at Karolina's horror-stricken face as she held out her cell phone was enough to tell Mirabelle something devastating had occurred. Her hand trembled as she took the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Mirabelle speaking," she whispered, anticipating the very worst. This feeling wasn't lessened by Karolina racing around the villa they'd shared for the last month, fetching their suitcases and starting to throw their belongings into them.

"It's Pavel, Mirabelle. There's been an incident at Court. Tatiana Ivashkov shot Hans. He's in a bad way. You need to come immediately—they say there's a possibility he won't make it. Mr. Mazur's plane, pilot, and flight crew will bring you back. They're preparing a flight plan now. Wheels up in forty-five minutes."

She sank to the floor sobbing, stammering a couple of words, showing her understanding before hanging up. Like Karolina, Mirabelle grabbed clothing, shoving it indiscriminately into her suitcase. She hadn't brought a lot—in fact, most of the time she'd worn shorts, T-shirts, swimwear, and sarongs. She'd been able to relax, at least in a manner of speaking, while Hans had literally taken on the weight of their world. And now she might never see him alive again.

"Don't you dare waste time crying," Karolina growled, close to tears herself. Trying to hold it together for Mirabelle's sake. In their weeks together they'd become close, each finding the 'bestie' she'd never had. "He's your mate, and he needs you! You ring the front desk and get a taxi waiting—I'll fix up the bill and check us out."

Minutes later, Karolina had Zoya up from her bed, trying to explain to the four-year-old why they were leaving the resort in the middle of the night. At first irritable and tired, the little girl perked up considerably once she learned in a little over four hours they'd reunite with her daddy!

In the taxi on the way to the airport, Karolina rang her mother, sharing with her the devastating news. With no way to assist from so far away, Olena promised they'd help Mirabelle and Hans in the only way they could - through prayer. Speaking in Russian so Mirabelle would not understand, Karolina admitted it was very much needed. Pavel had been more forthcoming with her than he had been with Mirabelle. It would be a _miracle_ if Hans' mate made it to Court in time to say her goodbyes. Croft was so critically injured, it seemed impossible he would survive.

* * *

"I'm Rosemarie Belikov," Rose declared when they reached the hospital, presenting at the main reception. "My father, Ibrahim Mazur, was shot?"

Less than fifteen minutes after she'd heard from her husband, Rose, Janine, and Lissa were at the hospital, shoving their way through a crowd of Guardians and curious Moroi to get to the front desk. Vultures—the Moroi, at least… the Guardians were probably deployed to keep the peace—Rose, and Janine would fight their way through to the first person who could give them information if that's what it took!

"ROZA!" Dimitri exclaimed, his height allowing him to see over the crowd, racing toward Rose, Janine, and Lissa. Sweeping his mate into his embrace and kissing her temple, he addressed the trio.

"Abe has a superficial arm shot. It grazed through the outside of his arm. It hit nothing critical, there's been minimal blood loss, and he's in no danger. He was irritated as hell and worried about Hans before they sedated him to do stitches," Dimitri warned his wife and mother-in-law, "but he'll be _fine!"_

"Oh! Thank Vlad!" Janine gasped, squeezing Rose's hand, visibly relaxing. She'd been panicking big time since Rose told her something had happened to Abe.

"Go in," Dimitri encouraged his mother-in-law, pointing to the room where Abe laid. They'd given him a mild sedative, so he was asleep, but he'd be awake soon. And if Dimitri knew Abe as well as he thought he did, he'd want Janine there when he woke.

"What about Hans?" Rose asked as Janine scurried off to sit with Abe.

"It's bad," Dimitri responded, his face twisting in anger and grief. "They nearly lost him in the ambulance on the way here. He's being assessed, now—but we need to prepare for the worst… It's a chest shot, and I've never seen so much blood…"

"I rang Pavel on the way here. He said he'd contact Mirabelle." The words were barely out of Rose's mouth when her Alpha brother-in-law arrived, his eyes catching Dimitri's over the heads of the shorter people gathered.

"Karo, Mirabelle, and Zoya are on their way," he reported without preamble. "How's Croft?"

Dimitri shrugged fatalistically. At this stage, no news was good news, and since no one told them the Head of Guardians had passed away, they could only assume he was still fighting.

Lissa turned to Rose, her jade green eyes alight. "I can help him," she said, her voice shaking but determined. "I told you about it? The healing. Adrian and I read about it. I've even tried on small cuts and bruises…"

"Cuts and bruises are different to a bullet in the chest," Rose snapped, pushed to the end of her tether. The guilt she was feeling was off the fricken Richter scale. She had been one of those to help organize this coup. Fuck! If she hadn't declared, she might never have met Abe, and none of this would have happened. Now her father had been shot, and a loyal career Guardian and mated Alpha was likely to die, and it was all because of her!

"Yes, it's different," Lissa agreed, drawing herself up to her full height of 5'10" and staring her best friend since kindergarten in the eyes, "but it's well documented! Spirit wielders can heal! Adrian said he's done it a few times, and as I said—I've been practicing!"

"Liss, as great as your element might be, I think there are some things that just aren't possible!" Rose replied, wishing that what she said wasn't true.

"You might be right," Lissa replied calmly, yet with steely determination. Once she'd set her mind on a course of action, she was rarely deterred. "But if things are really so dire for Guardian Croft, it can't hurt if I _try!"_

* * *

Daniella was managing the weekly floral delivery when the phone rang. She paid a veritable fortune for fresh blooms to be delivered to their home every week, and they were supposed to be arranged ready for placement. Yet every week, without fail, she ended up having to rearrange the blossoms into more impressive displays, so they'd look their very best around their townhouse. They were _Ivashkovs,_ after all. They had _standards_ to maintain!

Busily occupied wearing her floral arranging apron, gloves, and wrist deep in cuttings, Daniella let the home phone go to the answering service, irritated that the housekeeper wasn't on site to pick it up. When her cell rang seconds later, she also let it go to voicemail, but when it rang again straight away, she finally downed tools, gloves, and fished it out of her pocket, noting it was her husband calling.

"Yes?" she said in irritation. Nathan liked all the trappings and benefits of an immaculately managed home, yet paid no regard to the numerous routines and schedules that needed to align to achieve domestic felicity. After more than twenty years, he should know this was her morning to arrange flowers, and the housekeeper's morning to visit the fish market. Daniella didn't appreciate his untimely interruption! "I'm in the middle of arranging the flowers, Nathan!"

"I don't care if you're fellating Lewis Drozdov!" he growled, referencing Daniella's boyfriend from more than a quarter of a century ago who was _still_ a bone of contention in their relationship. "Aunt Tati needs you! There's some bullshit story that she shot Abe Mazur and Hans Croft! Obviously, that's vilification, and I am still trying to understand what's _really _going on, but they have her detained at Guardian Headquarters and apparently, she's half-naked! You need to get over there _right now_ with something respectable for her to wear!"

Of all the things Nathan could have been calling about, Tatiana half-naked and shooting the two major players in their political world was close to the bottom of what Daniella might have expected. Usually, the only thing or person's antics to get Nathan so irate was Adrian! But family pulled together—and Daniella appreciated that as the wife of one of the senior-most Ivashkovs, they expected her to do just that.

"I'll leave immediately," Daniella assured her incensed husband. He was difficult to live with at the best of times; she didn't need him to think she'd disrespected or had not supported his revered Aunt in her time of need. "I'll take items of mine for her to wear immediately. Adrian can collect things from her apartment, so she has her own clothing," she suggested, using her most conciliatory tone.

"Take her something nice," Nathan ordered. "I don't want her in anything _cheap!_ And make sure you stay with her until I get there! I have no idea what Croft and Mazur are up to—but I won't have them treat Aunt Tati like this!"

Daniella agreed, wondering why Nathan had mentioned not to take anything 'cheap.' Court's finest personal dressers dressed her, sparing no expense for her personal couture. Not for the first time, Daniella wondered if there was another, _younger,_ woman getting in Nathan's ear. She'd smelled different perfume on his shirts more than once; and for a Royal Moroi not needing to work for a living, he'd been going on 'work trips' more and more often.

It was something Daniella needed to look into. But right now, she needed to be the good wife and attend to Nathan's maiden aunt.

* * *

An incessant ringing of his phone woke Adrian. Checking the clock, it was still early enough, so short of a birth or a death, nothing necessitated the insistent ringing of his phone, as far as he was concerned. So, rolling over, and putting a pillow over his head to block the relentless trill, he went back to sleep. Three minutes later his housekeeper, Mrs. Curtis, made her first-ever passage into his room while he occupied it, removing the pillow and shaking him awake.

"Lord Ivashkov?" she said, using utmost formality. "I'm sorry to wake you. Your mother is on the phone, and she said it's a family emergency."

Groaning and knowing there was no way he could escape this; Adrian grunted a hello into the phone. His mother—prone to mild hysteria at the least provocation—he'd still prefer to hear from his mom father than dear old dad. However, the news she had to share had Adrian sitting up and reaching for a fresh pair of boxer briefs immediately. Sober for the first time in… well, the first time in a while… Adrian quickly appreciated he needed a shower, to dress, and then to meet his mother at Guardian Headquarters ASAP.

While his mother maintained Aunt Tati was being framed, and that there was no chance she'd shot Croft or Mazur, Adrian was raking his admittedly hazy memories about his great-aunt's alcohol-fueled ramblings. She had mentioned attacking Abe or Hans, but he'd dismissed them as drunken fantasies. With the benefit of sobriety, he appreciated his Aunt had never been one to talk without action. While the rest of his family was well up a river called 'de Nile, it was clear to Adrian that Tatiana had shot Ibrahim Mazur and Guardian Hans Croft. The only thing he _couldn't _figure out is what she'd hoped to achieve by it!

* * *

"He's still with us," Pavel said to Mirabelle when she raced off Abe's plane five-plus hours after the shooting. He'd brought a van up to the side of the plane, telling Mirabelle her mate was still in the land of the living even before greeting his own mate and daughter. Not that Karolina was complaining. If the positions were reversed, she appreciated Hans would have done the same.

"Take me to him," Mirabelle begged as Pavel scooped a sleepy Zoya into his arms, kissing Karolina gently on her temple.

"Right now," Pavel agreed, carrying Zoya to the waiting van. Karolina and Mirabelle followed, getting in and departing before they had offloaded their luggage. Pavel explained as they took off toward the hospital that there was a second van with Mazur Guardians who would take care of their belongings.

"You're welcome to stay at the Mazur townhouse with us while all this is going on," Pavel said, unsure what was best for Mirabelle. "I can have them take your luggage there?"

"Thank you, but no. I want to be in my home. I need to get it ready for when Hans recuperates."

Mirabelle was staring out the window of the van as it positively thundered down the roads of Court toward the hospital, so she missed the small head shake Pavel gave to Karolina. Speaking quietly in Russian, careful not to use Croft's name, Pavel told Karolina there was no hope. Tatiana's bullet was _so_ close to Hans' heart even the most gifted surgeons said it was too dangerous to operate. Intubated, and with enough drugs to keep him out of pain, the doctors at Court were limping Hans along, hoping to give him a chance to say a final farewell to his mate.

"Is there _nothing_ that can be done?!" Karolina whimpered, grabbing her mate's hand.

"According to the doctors, no!"

* * *

Daniella was horrified when the Guardians let her in to see her husband's aunt. Sitting on a metal bed platform, she was disheveled, ranting, clearly not in her right mind, and one breast and nipple were exposed for all and sundry to see! Unsure just _how_ to proceed, Daniella decided to treat the Ivashkov Matriarch the way she always had.

"Your Majesty?" she started using the now-defunct honorific. "You must be cold? Please take my jacket." Offering Tatiana her new Burberry Leather Trim Bonded Cotton Lab Coat, a purchase she'd considered for months and finally ordered but had yet to wear, Daniella consoled herself that Nathan could not bitch she'd attired his beloved Aunt in anything but the best.

"It is a little chilly, Danni…" Tatiana replied, coming around a little although still mostly off with the fairies. Part of the family for many years, the bitch _still _called Daniella 'Danni' any time they were alone. An act of condescension, Tatiana was the only person to still use Daniella's teenage nickname. The last person who thought they could get away with it. Every time Tatiana voiced her high school name, it rankled.

"Now, now," Daniella said, pushed to the edge of her endurance. "You _know_ I don't like to be called that. My name is Daniella. D, A, N, I, E, L, L, A," she spelled out. "Unless you want to sit here with your breasts on display for any passing Dhampir to see, please call me by my full name."

It was then the former Majesty knew there was no future for her. She had hoped that if she eliminated Mazur and Croft, the coup the two had orchestrated would fail, and a new Royal Council, and Monarch, would be installed. Tatiana had harbored no illusions she could regain her position as Monarch—yet she was comfortable enough with the idea she'd be known as the Queen who'd taken down the insurgent Moroi and Dhampir who sought to overthrow generations of Royal Moroi rule. And a retired Queen had _all_ the benefits of a reigning Monarch, yet none of the responsibilities. Things could have been ideal.

"So, Aunt Tatiana," Daniella said, resuming her pleasant, albeit fake, solicitous tone. "Would you like to borrow my coat?!"

The former Queen swallowed down what was almost a mouthful of bile. At least Nathan's lower-class bride was prepared to _pretend_ to honor her. Mostly.

"Thank you, Daniella. That's very thoughtful of you."

* * *

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Pavel asked, ignoring his former Queen as he stepped into the cell where she was being kept, presently visited by Daniella and Adrian.

"Yes?" Adrian said, regarding Abe's former Guardian coolly. He recognized him from when Abe had brought his married daughter back to Court.

"You need to come with me. Your presence is required at the hospital."

"On whose authority?" Daniella blustered, trying to buy time while she worked out who wanted Adrian and why.

"On direct orders from Guardian Erskine." The head of the Guardian Council. If the Head of Guardians was incapacitated, he was duty-bound to take over. "We need to leave now. You can either come willingly, or I'll have you dragged there if I have to," Pavel threatened, canting his head toward the doorway where two Guardians stood, ready to undertake the task.

"No need," Adrian sneered. "I'll come."

"Adrian? Darling? You're not obliged to go anywhere," Daniella argued, terrified what the enormous Guardian had in mind for her son. "Stop here at least until I can arrange a lawyer to go with you!"

Pavel bristled. There really wasn't time for that. About to signal for the Guardians at the door to grab Adrian, the Moroi Lord shook his head.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry—I promise not to do anything to besmirch the fine Ivashkov name," he said sarcastically before spinning on his heel and walking to the cell door.

"Why am I needed at the hospital?" Adrian asked Pavel as they climbed into a van.

"I'm not sure," Pavel lied, pulling away from the curb and driving as quickly as practicable. At their destination, it was the same—Adrian following Pavel through the front doors of the hospital, and through to the intensive care wing. Pavel stopped in front of a meeting room, opening the door and gesturing Adrian to enter.

The first person he noticed inside was Hans' wife Mirabelle. A pretty thing, her eyes were red and swollen, and she was cuddled in the arms of another Dhampir woman Adrian didn't recognize. His eyes traveling around the room, he noticed Rose standing in front of Dimitri, his arms wrapped around her from behind. Like Mirabelle, her eyes were also red. Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway were seated next to their daughter, Abe's arm in a sling. Unlike the rest of those in the room, his eyes were dark and furious, causing Adrian to shiver. Everyone assembled were looking at the front of the room, where a Moroi doctor was drawing on a whiteboard, and being peppered by questions from Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Adrian!" Lissa exclaimed, giving him a weak smile. "Thank Vlad you're here! Dr. Hendersen has been explaining that the bullet in Guardian Croft's chest is so close to the heart that operating is impossible. He'd bleed out before they'd have time to repair all the blood vessels. There's a lot of damage, but I thought, what if we healed just the part immediately surrounding the bullet? If we can heal that part, it would give the surgeons a chance to operate and fix what we can't."

All eyes were on Adrian, an uneasy silence descending. Before he'd arrived, Lissa had explained to everyone about the almost forgotten element called Spirit, sharing that she and Adrian Ivashkov were two of the only Moroi known to wield it. Sharing the information that their magic could heal, Lissa had outlined a plan.

"What Ms. Dragomir says is true," Dr. Hendersen confirmed. "For now, we're keeping Guardian Croft alive with machines, but without an operation, his condition will deteriorate, and he will die. But with the way things stand, an operation will also kill him. Either way, we don't have a lot of time."

"It has to be worth a chance, right?" Lissa asked Adrian, her jade green eyes meeting his. She didn't say it with words, but Adrian got the message loud and clear. He was partially responsible for this. His mindless pursuit of Rose had put into play a series of events that had culminated in two men being shot. Yes, everyone had played their parts, but he had a chance to atone for his, and the opportunity to make the _right _decision.

"I've never tried to target a _specific_ site when healing," Adrian mused, "but I can't see how it would hurt to try…"

"I'm not very practiced at healing…" Lissa said leadingly.

"Neither am I," Adrian admitted. "Perhaps if we _try_ together?"

Lissa's face split into a genuine smile. Adrian finally knew how it felt to have someone feel proud of him.


	42. Chapter 42

Mirabelle Croft, surrounded by the extended Belikov / Mazur / Hathaway clan, listened carefully as Dr. Hendersen showed Lissa and Adrian a plastic model of a heart, describing in detail the structures surrounding it and precisely where the bullet was lodged. Aided by several diagrams on the whiteboard, they had a game plan, of sorts. Then Adrian described to those gathered how Spirit healing was more about a 'feeling' and that while they would try to target the areas closest to the bullet, there were no guarantees. Following that, he warned Lissa there would be circumstances where they would need to pull back. Specifically, if they started to lose Guardian Croft, she needed to stop giving him Spirit.

"The worst-case scenario is you exhaust your Spirit trying to save him, and we lose you both. Even if you manage to bring him back from the brink of death, it somehow affects the soul. The little I've found written about it isn't particularly explicit, but it refers to darkness, ghosts, being kissed by shadows, and potentially insanity. I need you to promise, Lissa—if I tell you to pull back, you will."

"Even if it means he will die?"

"Yes," Adrian said firmly. "This is a long shot, at best. We'll heal Guardian Croft to the point where it gives the surgeons a chance to save him, but no further."

Mirabelle nodded to the Moroi Princess. Hans would not want a young woman to risk her life to save him. Like everyone, she knew this was a long-shot. She also knew it was Hans' only shot.

"I promise I'll pull back," Lissa vowed. "So when do we do this?"

"As soon as possible. I'll assemble the rest of the surgical team. Mrs. Croft? This will be a long and complex procedure. You might like to spend a little time with Guardian Croft before we take him in," Dr. Hendersen suggested delicately. Everyone knew there was a slim chance Hans would survive the operation. Mirabelle nodded, Karolina standing, the two leaving the room, headed for the ICU to visit Mirabelle's mate and the innumerable machines that were keeping him alive.

"Is there anything either of you need to prepare?" the doctor checked, addressing Lissa and Adrian.

"We should feed now and again after," Adrian volunteered, standing and moving toward the door.

"And I'd like it if my husband was nearby," Lissa added, following him. The words were hardly out of her mouth before Pavel pulled out his cell to request Christian's presence. Lissa had informed Christian earlier what had occurred, and that she was at the emergency room with Rose and Janine. She'd told him he didn't need to come up, but now she and Adrian were attempting to heal Croft, she'd need to inform her husband.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked. Most of the preparations centered on preparing for Guardian Croft's operation, and there was nothing she could do to assist there.

"Yes. Croft was willing to risk his life and livelihood to give Dhampir and non-Royal Moroi a voice," Guardian Erskine said. Usually a dispassionate man, today's events had taken their toll. "By now, half of Court will know Tatiana shot your father and Hans, and two days out from the election, public opinion is _everything_. You need to get out there with your father and be a visible face of this revolution!"

Rose spun in Dimitri's arms to look at her mate.

"He's right, kiz," Abe piped up from where he sat with Janine, his eyes latching onto Rose's as she turned back around still encircled in her husband's arms. "I know you didn't want to play a _public_ part in this; however, the situation has changed. People know you and your story…"

"You don't mean you plan to continue with the rallies?" Janine implored, distressed about Abe's arm. "You're _injured!"_

_"Of course_ I'll continue. So will Rose. No one gets one over a Mazur!" Abe declared, his dark eyes filled with malevolence.

"Technically, she's a Belikova," Dimitri murmured, recognizing the truth behind Abe's declaration. To keep everything running to plan, someone needed to be out there to see and to be seen.

"Family is about more than just a name," Abe replied, waving his hand to show those gathered in the room. Besides, if Rose was now a Belikov or Belikova, then Dimitri was just as much a Mazur!

* * *

"I hate public speaking," Rose grumbled, kicking at a rock mulishly as she waited for her cue to go onstage. After a lot of discussion, they decided she and Dimitri would join her father in front of the audience, while Janine would wait behind the canvass at the back of the outdoor stage. With two days before voting at Court was to take place, candidates were here to make their ultimate policy statements, although truth be told most of the audience seemed more interested in the gossip about Tatiana, Abe, and Hans Croft.

"Come on, kiz—time we get out there." Much to Janine's disgust, Abe had taken his sling off, and with Dimitri's help put on a suit jacket disguising his injured arm. He wouldn't be able to use it, but it concealed that he had been wounded. Rose noticed her father's eyes were glossy—although whether it was with anticipation, or because of the pain-killers he was taking, she wasn't sure.

The moment Abe, Rose, and Dimitri stepped out from behind the canvass, the noise of the crowd swelled. Gossip had been rife, some even suggesting their former Monarch had shot and killed Hans and Abe, so the latter's appearance on stage, apparently uninjured, was cause for comment.

"Yes, yes… I'm still alive and kicking," Abe said raising his uninjured arm in greeting as the crowd calmed a little.

"Mr. Mazur—can you tell us what's going on?" a Dhampir called out from close to the front of the stage. Rose thought he looked familiar and eventually placed him as one of Abe's off-duty Guardians.

"I'd be happy to," Abe replied, with a grin at his plant. "Several hours ago, I was meeting with Guardian Croft in Guardian Headquarters when Tatiana Ivashkov interrupted our meeting. We had a heated discussion which ended with her producing a firearm and shooting Guardian Croft." There were gasps of shock. Sure, that's what the rumors had said, but having them confirmed by a first-hand witness was something else.

"Is it true Guardian Croft was killed?" another voice from the crowd called out over the din.

"Someone just asked whether Guardian Croft was _murdered,"_ Abe said into the microphone, intentionally changing the context of the question. "The answer is no. Guardian Croft was injured, but he's at the hospital and his condition has remained consistent." Ever the master of deflection, Abe powered on, not allowing the audience to ponder just what he'd said.

"However, all this unfortunate incident has proven is that Tatiana Ivashkov is unstable. If she can't get her way, she'll bully, banish, or shoot people to protect her privileged way of life! She doesn't represent you," he said, gesturing to a group of off-duty Guardians to the left of the stage. "Nor does she represent you," he continued, pointing to a clutch of non-Royal Moroi. "Tatiana Ivashkov, and her Royal Council, never looked after _our_ needs."

In his shameless grandstanding, Abe made out like he was a downtrodden, unrepresented, and powerless Moroi, not the wealthiest person in their world. Rose had to stop herself shaking her head. Her father really was something else!

"Miss Mazur! What do you think of the new government structure?" a disembodied voice called out. Rose immediately put her hand on Dimitri's forearm to soothe him. He hated it when people overlooked that they were legally married and had been for years.

"It's Rose Belikova," Rose corrected, stepping up to the microphone giving her husband a loving look, "and I think the installation of a Representative Council will be a _wonderful_ thing for our peoples! Finally, everyone in our world will have the opportunity to vote for someone to promote their interests. No one subset _should_ or _could_ represent the diversity which are Dhampir, Guardians, Moroi and Royal Moroi," Rose said, casting her eyes around the assembled crowd. There were representatives from almost every social station standing before her, so she needed to be careful to make her comments impartial and non-inflammatory, even though she wanted to encourage non-Royal Moroi and Dhampir to stick it to the Royals who had run roughshod over them for so long.

"I think some of you know my story? Dhampir by birth, I was seventeen and in my last year training to be a Guardian when I unexpectedly declared as Omega. Despite the fact I'd already met my mate, and we chose to be together, I was dragged to Court against my will and imprisoned ahead of a _forced Royal marriage."_ Rose paused as Dimitri moved closer beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist in a silent show of solidarity. Hearing a recount of their history was too much for Dimitri; he needed to touch his mate to show his unwavering support and love.

"I escaped Court, and married my mate, however, once it became known we'd defied the former monarch, a group of Guardians arrived during our wedding night, and we were requested to return to Court." Rose's inflection did not go unnoticed, nor did Dimitri's furrowed brow and growl. No matter _what_ their race or station, most could understand a newlywed couple wanting time and privacy to celebrate their union!

"We did nothing wrong. We married legally, with my father's blessing, yet because I refused to be forced into a loveless Royal marriage, they pushed us out of this world."

The crowd had stopped to listen to what Rose had to say. Many remembered what happened when she declared and was brought to Court—including the way Tatiana tried to manipulate Rose to stay and marry a Royal Moroi, presumably her great-nephew. Additionally, word of Adrian's behavior at Vasilisa and Christian's wedding had spread. If there was a guilty party here, it wasn't the pretty dark-haired, dark-eyed Omega standing beside her father and husband.

"We had no choice. We _had_ to leave Court," Rose said, her voice becoming stronger and more determined. "Even though we married in a church and also in a civil-service by law, and I'd been claimed as an Alpha's mate, the legality of our union was disregarded by the former queen." Rose paused to let what she was saying sink in. "With an unjust, self-interested Monarch, and a rigged Royal Council, there was no room here for us to lead a legal and legitimate life!"

The crowd was uneasy. Nothing Rose said was untrue, yet it was a bitter truth to hear. More than one group attending the rally could relate to what Rose said.

"My daughter and son-in-law did nothing wrong, yet they were forced to leave everything and everyone they'd ever known behind," Abe added, wrapping his good arm around Rose so she stood flanked by her father and husband. "In pure self-interest, Tatiana passed laws so Rose could not work as a Guardian, then despite his unblemished record, she demoted my son-in-law to punish him… They could be you, or you, or you!" Abe continued, gesturing to the crowd randomly. "There's a _reason_ we need an alternative method of government! We all _deserve_ to have a voice!"

The cheering was unexpected and loud. Unwilling to grin at her husband or father, Rose smiled at the crowd, doing her best to appear demure. In reality, she wanted to flip them the bird for being a pathetic bunch of sheep who'd never challenged the status quo, although she knew she would have been part of that crowd had she not met her mate and declared. Perspective, after all, was a matter of perspective!

"Did I do ok?" Rose challenged Dimitri once they were back behind the canvas curtain, Guardians Erskine, Kuznetsov, and Schoenberg taking the stage to put forth their candidate statements. Janine was fussing over Abe, and while he was grumbling, he seemed to enjoy it!

"You were great," Dimitri replied, pulling Rose to him and wrapping his arms around her as he purred loudly. They were both out of sorts with everything that was going on.

"Liss will be too wiped out to make her candidate's speech," Rose said, looking at her husband tentatively. "Given the situation, I thought I could speak for her?"

"Is that what you want?" Dimitri asked guardedly.

"It is. She volunteered to heal Hans. She even roped Adrian into helping. This is the least I can do."

He didn't like it, yet Dimitri agreed. Wanting to feed her, he led his mate, wife, and soulmate from behind the canvas to the mostly abandoned food trucks waiting behind the crowd. Together they shared a few burrito bowls and enchiladas as they waited for Rose to stand up on Lissa's behalf.

There'd been no messages from the hospital so far, so they hoped that all was well there—because the concept of losing Croft so close to victory was simply unfathomable!

* * *

"Pull back, Lissa!" Adrian demanded, his teeth clenched. They'd both poured as much Spirit as they could into Croft. If they didn't stop now, they could lose themselves.

"Just a little more," Lissa said, giving Hans a last blast of healing Spirit before taking her hands from his chest. Dr. Hendersen was checking the monitors. Hans' blood pressure, sats, and other vitals were looking good—much better than they had twenty minutes ago. Not initially convinced there was any merit to this plan, Dr. Hendersen had agreed to operate only because if he did nothing death was inevitable. Now, though? Well, Croft might just be in with a chance!

"Redo the imaging," Dr. Hendersen ordered, going outside to tell Mirabelle Croft that Hans' condition had stabilized, and they were getting ready to operate. Seeing Spirit in use was a miraculous thing; he was already planning which other patients he'd like to try it on!

Lissa flopped into a wheelchair an orderly had prepared for her, Adrian doing likewise.

"You need to feed. Right away," Adrian said, noting Lissa's clammy, almost translucent pallor. "Then sleep." He closed his eyes as they were wheeled away from Croft. They'd done all they could—it was in God and Hendersen's hands, now.

Inside the room beside the operating theatre, the head radiologist started to redo the imaging tests which would inform the surgeons during the operation. If there'd been any alteration in the tissue surrounding the bullet, they'd need to know.

"Well, fuck me!" he murmured under his breath. He'd been pulled up a few times by HR for his 'potty mouth' in front of other staff, so he knew better than to comment loudly. Still—he thought they could forgive him for a slip given the difference between the before and after imagery of Guardian Croft's chest cavity. Whatever the Moroi Princess and Lord had done had yielded results. In over twenty years, he'd seen nothing quite like this. Leaving his underlings to finish the imaging, he slipped out of the room in search of Hendersen. He found him speaking with Croft's mate.

"Douglas," he interrupted, giving Hans' wife an encouraging smile. "The imaging is very encouraging. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Do you think he has a chance?" Mirabelle asked, her eyes flicking between the two doctors.

"Mrs. Croft—I think the prognosis for your husband is the best it has ever been," Hendersen replied, squeezing her hand before taking his leave to scrub in.

* * *

"It's been _hours,"_ Rose moaned, cuddled in her nest with Dimitri. He'd been purring to soothe his mate, with limited success. Karolina had stayed at the hospital to support Mirabelle, so Pavel was in his suite settling an overexcited Zoya. Christian had texted hours ago informing them Lissa and Adrian had finished healing Hans. They'd each fed, then returned to their respective homes to sleep. Rose would visit Lissa tomorrow, but for now, her thoughts were with Hans and Mirabelle. She could only _imagine_ what Mirabelle was going through. The connection between mates was absolute. If Hans didn't make it, Rose couldn't fathom how Mirabelle would find the strength to continue on.

"Try not to worry," Dimitri said uselessly. The truth was, he was worried too. Still—had the worst come to pass, they would no doubt be informed. And so far, the only news had been a text from Karolina saying they were still waiting to hear anything. "You did a great job speaking for Lissa," he said, attempting to distract his mate.

"I hope so," Rose replied. She'd got up and spoken on behalf of her best friend, explaining Lissa's absence by saying she was at the hospital supporting Guardian and Mrs. Croft. The Royal contingent saw this as a betrayal, however, since Lissa had never hoped to receive much of the Royal vote, their reaction was of little interest. Other Moroi, and Dhampir, were interested to hear that a Royal Moroi cared enough to support the head Guardian and his mate—so Rose was cautiously optimistic that if she'd not helped Lissa's campaign, at least she had not harmed it.

"You got the longest applause of any candidate statement," Dimitri responded, nuzzling his mate's scent glands. They were both stressed, and he'd love nothing more than to lose himself in her love, but he was unsure whether she would be willing.

_'You're so beautiful,'_ he said through their bond. _'Let me love you?'_

Rose smiled. Warm and comfy in her nest, her mate satisfying her physically was exactly what they both needed right now.

"Take your shirt off," Rose ordered, pulling her own shirt over her head and flinging it away from her, her pale blue bra following close behind. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs before also removing her lacey blue panties. Completely naked, she was ready for her man!

"Here?" Dimitri checked as he shed his own clothing. Most of the time, Rose preferred to make love in bed to keep her nest clean. But sometimes—when she was particularly stressed—she liked Dimitri to claim her in her safe space. The ultimate act of submission, it only happened when Rose wanted her mate to take complete charge.

"Here," Rose confirmed, snuggling back into the warmth of her nest before opening her legs with a shy smile and watching her mate disrobe. His abs were an absolute work of art, as was the defined V that led to his happy trail and the proud, thick cock that jutted up from just below. With the events they'd recently endured, she needed to lose herself in her mate's love, and she needed him to make her forget.

"Oh baby," Dimitri moaned, settling in between Rose's legs, kissing her lips, eyelids, jaw, and forehead. "I love you so much. You're mine! You'll always be mine!"

"Yours!" Rose whimpered in agreement. Usually strong and an equal partner in their passion, right now she needed to hand power over to her mate, knowing he would love her. SATISFY her—exactly as she needed.

"You're so wet," Dimitri murmured, gently fingering her clit and slit. "How do you want this?"

"Just make me yours. Make me forget," Rose begged, her brown eyes locking with his.

"Whatever you need," Dimitri pledged, sliding into his wife and loving her groan of pleasure as he did so.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose were cuddled asleep in her nest when there was a rap at their door. A lighter sleeper than Rose, Dimitri was out of bed and at the door before there was a second knock.

"Yes?" he whispered, holding a pillow in front of him to give him some modesty.

"We've just had word. Croft made it through surgery, and his prognosis is good," one of Abe's private Guardians announced. "The doctor says he's likely to make it!"

"Thank you," Dimitri responded, feeling jubilant, asking the young man to tell the kitchen to have breakfast ready for them in an hour. This was the best possible news, so he wanted to celebrate!

"What's happened?" Rose asked, waking when he returned to her nest. They'd slept there all night, purring to one another after their lovemaking.

"Guardian Croft pulled through. The doctor says he's gonna make it!"

Rose brought her lips to her mate's, encouraging him through their bond to claim her once again. After all the worry and stress, they needed to celebrate in the most primal way!

* * *

Lissa was ok, albeit tired, Croft was doing even better than expected, and the feedback from the rally was that Dhampir and Moroi were motivated to vote for suitable candidates. All in all, things couldn't be much better! Rose, Dimitri, Abe, and Janine were seated at lunch, each taking turns entertaining Zoya. While Dimitri pretended not to know, each understood Pavel and Karolina were upstairs 'catching up', hence the need for babysitting Zoya! Every time Dimitri's thoughts strayed in that direction, Rose distracted him with his niece. Rose couldn't help but giggle; her mate was _such_ a hypocrite!

Zoya was ready for a nap when there was a knock at the front door. Still Abe's Guardian, Dimitri passed Zoya to Rose before checking his stakes and moving to the front door. Once Abe, Janine, Rose, and Zoya were out of sight, he opened the door.

"Ambrose?" Dimitri greeted in surprise, surprised to see the male Omega on the doorstep holding a bundle of blankets, pillow, and duvet.

"I'm here to see Rose," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't think she's ever spent time with another Omega?"


	43. Chapter 43

"You'll understand why I'm going to search you?" Dimitri growled, in full protective Alpha mode. After getting a nod from Dimitri behind the door, Abe led Janine and Zoya upstairs and out of sight.

"I'd expect no less," Ambrose said, placing his nest materials on the floor in front of Dimitri in the doorway and stepping back, his hands raised in a clear offer of peace. Dimitri spent a few minutes carefully checking each pillow, blanket, and duvet before moving forward to frisk Ambrose.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Ambrose declared once Dimitri was satisfied he was 'clean,' "I just hoped to speak with Rose."

"If she agrees, I will be there the whole time," Dimitri snarled. No matter _what_ Rose said, _that_ was a given!

"As you should be," Ambrose replied calmly. Dimitri only knew Tatiana's lover by sight, so Ambrose' amiable disposition surprised him. Rose overheard the dialogue between Ambrose and Dimitri and was curious. Confident he was no risk, she wandered toward the front door, slipping in front of her husband to say hello to the man who'd been Tatiana's lover.

"Ambrose, right? Why are you here?"

"Rose! You're one of the first Omega I've encountered who didn't marry a Royal. We're alike in that way."

"That might be true, but you _slept_ with one," Rose retorted. "In fact, you slept with the one that altered my entire life and tried to kill Guardian Croft!"

"Also true," Ambrose agreed calmly. "I will not try to excuse what Tatiana did. I'm not her, and she's not me. But I'd like to talk with you, and I have insight I thought you need to hear," Ambrose offered. "I also hoped you might want to speak with another Omega? I brought my nest, and your mate is welcome to join us. I'd hoped we could chat?"

Rose considered the proposition. She didn't know whether taking one's nest on a social visit was the done thing amongst Omega, but given he'd brought his, perhaps Ambrose envisaged a difficult conversation? Or maybe he just wanted to be comfortable. Either way, it didn't hurt to hear him out.

"Yeah, ok. Come in. Dimitri? Can you show Ambrose through to the sitting room, then make some tea? I'll just go upstairs and get my nest."

Set up in their bedroom, Rose didn't want to speak with Ambrose in that space, so she collected her nest materials and lugged them downstairs to a small formal sitting room that rarely got used. Setting herself down on one of the two sofas, Rose busied herself making up her nest space, watching Ambrose curiously from the corner of her eye as he did likewise. He was right—she _hadn't_ met another Omega, and she had questions she'd like answered.

Dimitri walked back into the room carrying a tray with a traditional Turkish teapot and tulip-shaped gold decorated glass teacups. Since living in Istanbul, Rose and Dimitri had developed a taste for tea, although only the weaker acik cay, or 'light' Turkish variety. Putting the tray on a side table, Dimitri asked Rose if he could join her in her nest. Ambrose smiled and nodded approvingly to himself.

"It is good that you ask," he remarked.

"_Yes_, he asks," Rose replied, affronted.

"Not everyone respects a nest as an Omega's safe place," Ambrose explained, an ominous look crossing his face before a placid expression replaced it.

"Well _Dimitri_ does," Rose said, lifting a corner of a duvet in an obvious invitation to her man. Slipping into her nest, Dimitri wrapped an arm around Rose's waist before smoothing the duvet back into place on top of his legs.

"Yes. I can see that," Ambrose said. "It stands to reason, though, since yours was a love match."

"I never thought about it that way," Rose mused, looking at her mate.

"You never thought ours was a _love_ match?" Dimitri asked, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

"_Of course_ I did! From almost the first moment I saw you! I just meant I never considered how my experience as an Omega must be different from that of others."

Ambrose nodded. "Very much so. I'm not saying every Omega relationship ends badly, but most Omega marriages start with a fundamental lack of respect and power for the Omega partner, with them treated as an object. Many continue in that vein."

"That's horrible," Rose muttered, unable to imagine being married to someone who did not love and respect her. "Is that how it was between you and Tatiana?"

"No. While it was never love between us, we had a friendship. I guess you could say we had a symbiotic relationship. When we met, the Ivashkov family had convinced Tatiana not to marry, as they felt a union with another Royal family might compromise her power base. An unmarried Queen was the ultimate prize, and while many men pursued her, it was never for the right reasons. As such, Tatiana remained unmarried."

"So you weren't drugged and coerced like all the others?" Rose asked, fascinated yet disturbed by Ambrose's story.

"No. Most male Omega are gay, so they're sought after as lovers for homosexual or bisexual Royal Moroi men. As a hetero male Omega, there wasn't anyone lining up to marry me. A Royal Moroi woman would _never_ marry an Omega, so they gave me the estrous suppressing medication, and I found work in the salon and spa at Court. I met Tatiana when I styled her hair for a function."

"And what? You just hit it off?"

"In a manner of speaking. I've never been a part of the Royal Moroi clique, so Tatiana could be herself around me. We enjoyed talking, and after a year or so she suggested we could consider a physical aspect to our friendship."

"You were her boyfriend?"

"Hmm… more like friends with benefits," Ambrose corrected. "You have to understand, Tatiana wasn't always the way she is now. When we met, she wanted to use her power as Monarch for the good of _all_ our people. But over the years, the constant fighting between Royal families, politics, and compromises got to her. As she made concessions to the other families to get her important decisions through the Royal Council, she became increasingly focused on them and more autocratic. Eventually, she rigged the Royal Council so although it appeared they had a guiding role, all the major decisions were hers."

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Dimitri hissed.

"Yes," Ambrose replied. "In getting the authority she needed to push through her more progressive ideas, she lost sight of her original objective."

Rose considered what Ambrose had to say. It made sense and, in fact, it was something Abe had warned her and Dimitri about several times since they'd started in the family business. With shifting goalposts, it was easy to get so lost playing the game that you forgot the original aim.

"Did you have any idea she planned to shoot Guardian Croft or my father?" Rose asked.

"None," Ambrose replied, Dimitri and Rose both believing him. The man had, so far, proved surprisingly honest and open. "If I had, I would have warned them _and _tried to dissuade Tatiana. I still don't understand what prompted her to do it. My only guess is that she'd genuinely convinced herself she was above the law."

The trio paused as Dimitri poured each a cup of tea. Explaining the Turkish style of tea to Ambrose, Dimitri could prepare the Omega a cup to suit.

"I can see what _she_ got out of your arrangement—what I can't see is how _you_ benefited?" Rose said, resuming their discussion. Ambrose was nothing at all like she'd expected him to be. He seemed so genuine and _nice. _Yet that did not gel with him being the long-term lover and confidant to their former Monarch.

He shrugged. "I got to live in a pleasant apartment I could never afford on a Dhampir wage, and as Tatiana's companion, I traveled the world and got to see some amazing places. It's been a safe and comfortable life. _Live to Serve," _he joked with a slight shrug. Ambrose was, after all, still Dhampir. "Just my 'service' was a little different."

"But what about love?"

"Unfortunately, love is not something most Omega get to experience," Ambrose said, his voice resigned. "But enough about me. Tell me all about _you._ I want to hear all about how you met your Alpha!"

* * *

"It looks perfect," Janine said, trying to comfort Mirabelle. A day after Hans' surgery and everything was going better than predicted. Hans was recovering well, so Dr. Hendersen had sent Mirabelle home with the promise her mate could join her in a few days. Since they only allowed her to visit her husband for an hour or two at a time, Mirabelle had returned to their home, determined to have it spotless for Hans' recovery. Karo accompanying Janine and Mirabelle, the three Dhampir women were gathered, making sure the residence was ready for Hans' homecoming.

"She's right," Karolina assured her friend, "and you won't need to cook… The Alpha mates have sent over _plenty_ of meals…"

"I should thank them," Mirabelle murmured, already overwhelmed. The Alpha partners were a community who looked out for one another, so their help in a dire situation was hardly a surprise, yet nonetheless appreciated.

"I've written their gifts down in a list for you, _and_ stacked the freezer," Karo assured Mirabelle. "We all understand your focus will be on Hans… Thank them when you can."

"I still can't believe he made it," Mirabelle whispered, tears trickling down her face as she voiced her deepest fear—that her mate would die. "When we arrived, the doctors said his chances of survival were basically nonexistent. It's all because of Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov. I need to thank them, too."

Karo nodded. Mirabelle was right—from all she'd heard, Hans hadn't stood a chance without their help.

"That might be so, but for _now_ your focus needs to be _Hans."_ Janine was the ultimate pragmatist, so she told it the way she saw it. She also knew public knowledge of Adrian and Vasilisa's healing powers would ultimately bring the two young Royals no benefit. "Let's prepare the study and bathroom downstairs ready for your mate." She held up her hand to silence Mirabelle's argument. "I _know_ you'd both prefer to be upstairs in your usual bedroom; however, it will be easier for you both if your bedroom, bathroom, living space and meals area are all on the ground floor. Hans won't be up to using the stairs for a while."

"I agree," Karolina said, wrapping a supportive arm around Mirabelle. "The less Hans has to move the better—and you'll be more comfortable attending to his needs if you're not too far away from him."

Janine pulled out her cell, discreetly messaging Abe to request some of his private Guardians to move Mirabelle and Hans' bed and belongings downstairs for his recuperation. The couple had already gone through so much… They deserved every support as he recovered, and Janine's experience as a mother-in-law to an Alpha had taught her that Hans would not appreciate a fuss or being obviously incapacitated in front of anyone once he was released into Mirabelle's care.

* * *

"You healed Croft?" Nathan roared, furious with his wayward son. His month had been an absolute shitfest! First, the nineteen-year-old Conta heiress he'd been fucking and stringing along for a year or so announced she was pregnant. While he doubted any word she uttered, other than when she screamed his name when he made her cum, she vowed he'd been her one and only, and that the bastard she carried was his. Worse, she'd threatened a DNA test to _prove _it!

Then following the fracas with the Royal Council, and the failed rescue attempt, Aunt Tati had gone off the rails, shooting Croft and Mazur before going cuckoo. Thank Vlad Daniella pulled her head out of her happy housekeeping ass long enough to sort the initial fallout of _that _situation, yet now here they were—sitting in Court's hospital visiting his only legitimate heir while trying to understand why Adrian had saved the life of the useless Dhampir asshole who was attempting to ruin their lives, livelihoods, and fortune, and also why Adrian had been admitted to hospital.

"You've always been a disappointment," Nathan thundered from his son's bedside, uncaring who heard what he had to say. "From your very first breath, you've been pathetic! If Tatiana hadn't been so _desperate_ to coddle another child, I doubt we'd have even tried to have you! But after Randall, she wanted a second chance to mother someone, so although she never looked at me twice, we gave it to her. She was devoted to you. And in return, what do you do?! You stab your great aunt in the back… _Us _in the back by healing the man who betrayed her and our entire way of being!"

"Nathan… _Daddy," _Adrian drawled. "Always such a pleasure!" The doctors had admitted the young Spirit wielder after he healed Croft. An attack of severe pancreatitis, thanks to years of overindulging with alcohol, the doctors had insisted he dry out. He was slightly out of it now thanks to the DTs and meds, yet he was still with it enough to appreciate what his father was saying. No stranger to Nathan's ire, nothing his father had to say was any great revelation. "It's always such a _delight_ when you and Mommy drop by!"

"Knock it off, right now!" Nathan snapped. "You've always been a regret to us—but now you've bitten the hand that feeds you! Aunt Tatiana is in the worst situation you can imagine! She's cared and supported you through thick and thin—and you repay her by healing one of the men central to overthrowing her regency? What the hell were you thinking?!"

Daniella grasped her pearls and put her hand over her mouth in dismay, watching the two men of her family fight. She'd tried her best, loving and supporting Adrian through everything. She'd loved her husband too; at least at first. Nathan and Adrian were her only reasons for living, and while she didn't approve of either of their actions, seeing Nathan so vicious to Adrian devastated her.

"I was thinking about what was _right,"_ Adrian sighed, closing his eyes after surreptitiously pressing the nurse alert call. Almost exclusively Dhampir, he knew they'd enjoy insisting Nathan and Daniella leave. In fact, once his hypothesis was proven correct, Adrian relished giving the nurses strict instructions that for the duration of his stay, Nathan and Danielle Ivashkov were prohibited from visiting him. He just didn't need their shit! Sometimes, lines needed to be drawn, and today Adrian had drawn his!

* * *

"It's voting day!" Abe exclaimed, embracing his daughter as they met outside the voting area at Court.

"You couldn't find anything less conspicuous to wear?" Rose teased, giving her father a side cuddle. Dressed in a well-tailored lime green suit teamed with a mustard orange shirt, Abe was resplendent, albeit visually disturbing. He'd be noticed, but she guessed that was the point.

"It pays to be seen!" Abe confirmed with a wink, kissing his daughter's temple before he sauntered off into the crowd. Rose rolled her eyes, staring at her father's back. Never a wallflower, today Abe was more determined than ever to press the flesh.

"You're here early," Christian said, strolling over to greet Dimitri and Rose.

"And we'll be here all day," Rose grumbled, unhappy to be dragged from her bed at 7:00 pm. She glared at her best mate's husband, perking up a little when Christian pulled a plastic box filled with muffins from his backpack.

"For me?" she asked, taking the lid off and inhaling the fresh chocolaty goodness.

"One of them," Christian said, snatching the box from Rose's hands once she'd chosen the largest.

Dimitri reached out and grabbed a muffin, too. "Don't worry… you can have mine," he offered his wife.

"That's why I love you, Comrade," Rose mumbled, her mouth full of fresh choc-chip muffin.

"Say it, don't spray it," Christian rebuked, looking away in revulsion as Rose scarfed down his baking. "So, Dimitri? Ready to vote?"

"Sure am. Rose and I are going to get it out of the way before it gets too busy."

"Who are you considering? Erskine?"

"Actually, we'll be voting for Lissa," Rose declared. "All of Abe's staff and Guardians will be."

"A Moroi? Not a _Dhampir?"_ Christian was surprised.

"No. Think about it… The way the election works, Dhampir are already guaranteed up to fifty percent representation, and no Dhampir candidate running is a terri_ble_ choice. But with so many _Moroi_ running, even a few votes could influence their six representatives. Ariana comes from an extensive family, and their family Council has committed to them all voting for her. Liss has _no_ extended family to rely on. Getting her in is our _number one_ priority."

Christian ran it through his mind. He hadn't been involved in the behind-the-scenes details of Lissa's campaign like Rose had, and he'd just assumed Liss would be successful, so he'd never thought about the mechanics of it all. But Rose was right. Their votes were _much_ better used to influence the _Moroi _Council candidates rather than the Dhampir.

"I hear what you're saying," he admitted. "What you say makes sense. I'll be voting for Lissa, too."

"What about your aunt? Who's she voting for?" Rose asked.

Dimitri shuddered slightly—the way he always did when Tasha was mentioned. He'd glimpsed her a few times during their stay at Court, but he took care to avoid her whenever he could. Rose's lips twitched in amusement. Her powerful _Alpha _husband was afraid of nothing and no one, yet Tasha Ozera still discomforted him!

"It's hard to say," Christian said, distracted as he caught sight of Abe talking to Lissa ten yards away. "A few Alphas are running, so who knows. Rose, _what_ is your father wearing? Is that a lime-green suit?"

"Yes. It's _hideous_, isn't it? Still—it's marginally better than his canary yellow one."

"Canary yellow what?" Abe asked, leading Lissa over to her husband, and rejoining his daughter and son-in-law.

"We were just talking about your hideous fashion sense, old man… Do you know he has a tailor in Istanbul who makes all these monstrosities for him?" Rose told everyone.

Christian looked worried he'd offended the Moroi mobster, yet with delicate aplomb, Lissa defused the situation, "Well that makes sense. I can't imagine you'd be able to buy such a distinctive outfit off the rack."

Rose looked at her best friend of seventeen years and burst out laughing, quickly followed by Dimitri, Christian, and even Abe.

"And _that's _why she should go into politics!" Rose said to Christian, still giggling.

* * *

"My feet, back, and legs are sore. There's not a place on me that doesn't need massaging!" Janine groaned from her place on the settee in Abe's living room. For a Guardian used to standing for hours, Janine was complaining a lot!

"I'm up for the challenge," Abe said, grinning at his partner salaciously.

"We're here… _RIGHT here,"_ Rose groaned, shuddering at the thought of her parents together. As in _together! _After ten hours of polling, Court's voting station was closed. Accordingly, Abe, Janine, Dimitri, and Rose had come home and had collapsed in the living room. Along with Pavel, Karo, and their other associates, they'd spent the day whole working the crowd, convincing anyone they could to vote for Vasilisa Dragomir.

Many had outright refused to consider 'wasting' their vote on a Moroi when they could finally elect their own Dhampir representative. However, a surprising number of Dhampir had recognized the merit of influencing the _Moroi _candidature given all the Dhampir candidates were comparatively solid. It was less a matter of voting for who you liked as a matter of voting in which Moroi you disliked the least!

"Come on, Jeanie! Let's go upstairs for a bath. I'll order us Nepalese takeout for dinner," Abe tempted. After so many years in Nepal with Lord Szelsky, Janine was a sucker for the nation's cuisine. There was only one restaurant at Court that offered food from that region. Usually serving Americanized dishes, if they knew it was Guardian Hathaway ordering, they'd prepare meals the traditional way Janine preferred.

"Make sure you order Chicken Thukpa…" Janine said, standing and moving toward the stairs.

"And Pulao," Abe added, finishing her sentence. "I'll get us a double serve."

"Do you guys want anything?" Janine offered, considering her daughter and son-in-law before she climbed the stairs.

"Yep," Rose said, popping the p. "Baba? Can you order us a Dhampir sized double pepperoni pizza along with a chocolate mousse cake, please?" Coming from a different restaurant, they were Rose and Dimitri's American fast foods of choice.

"An _entire _cake?" Abe checked, canting his head questioningly.

"What do _you_ think?!" Dimitri replied, rolling his eyes and chuckling as he led his mate upstairs. Being election night, Court's restaurants would probably be busy. With a bit of luck, they'd be able to make love, shower, and then fuck before their pizza and cake arrived!


	44. Chapter 44

"_Who's _at the door?" Abe barked, surprised when one of the overnight Guardians interrupted his sleep at 4:30pm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mazur," the young Guardian said, blushing profusely as he saw Guardian Hathaway move further beneath the duvet, curling against the boss. "He insisted he needed to see you and given the circumstances I let him in."

Abe was muttering numerous pointed remarks under his breath as he slipped out of bed, making sure Janine was still asleep and modestly covered. Naked as the day he was born, he wandered into the walk-in closet selecting some comfortable clothing. Gesturing the Guardian who'd woken him not to say any more, Abe left their bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Can you make tea and coffee?" Abe asked the skittish Guardian as he followed him downstairs. "Then wake Pavel and Belikov and ask them to join us."

Nodding nervously, the young Guardian followed Abe through to a downstairs living room, leaving when Abe waved his hand dismissively.

"You've been home for all of diddly shit, and now you're visiting here?!" Abe growled at Croft. The man had been so close to death—he needed to be resting at home!

"The first of the election results will be in today," Croft argued, speaking bravely despite the fact his forehead and upper lip were covered in sweat. The walk between his home, the van, then Abe's townhouse had been enough to exhaust him. He'd never admit it, but Mirabelle had been right. He _shouldn't_ have come!

"There's no point arguing with him," Croft's mate replied in exasperation. "I've met mules less stubborn! Would you mind if we stay here as the election results come in? Hans wants to see it unfold, plus I'd feel safer here."

Mirabelle only put the slightest inflection on 'safer', yet Abe instantly deduced that was part of the reason for their early evening visit.

"Well, you're here now," he conceded. "You might as well settle on in! Jeanie is still asleep… Help me make coffee, Mirabelle? Breakfast too, perhaps?" he suggested to Hans' mate, canting his head toward Croft where he was reclined peacefully on the sofa.

"We haven't eaten yet," Mirabelle acknowledged, going over to kiss her man before explaining to him she'd be in the kitchen preparing the breakfast.

"What's going on?!" Abe asked as soon as they reached the kitchen and were out of Hans' earshot. Immediately excusing the young Guardian who he'd tasked with making refreshments, he turned to Mirabelle with an expectant gaze.

"Hans wanted to be here when the election results came out. He _insisted._ I hope you don't mind?" Mirabelle replied, trying to busy herself with breakfast ingredients, not meeting Abe's eyes.

"That makes sense," he agreed, "but what about the _rest _of it?!"

Croft's mate sighed, setting the bacon, tomatoes, and mushrooms from the fridge onto the counter.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I wouldn't have agreed to come so early if I wasn't. If today doesn't go well—even if it does—Hans might be a target again! Tatiana nearly _killed_ him… And he's still so weak! What if someone tries again?" Mirabelle whimpered. "I can't risk it. He's already been through so much!"

Abe cursed himself. He hadn't considered there might be a second assassination attempt, but what Croft's wife said made sense. Hans might be out of the woods in one respect, but he was still at risk in another. Abe was angry that he'd not considered it earlier. He'd allowed Hans to return to a house where his only protection was an emotionally distraught Dhampir mate!

"You're right," he replied calmly. "In fact, I think it's best if you both stay here for a few days." Expecting an argument, Abe held up his hand to forestall any disagreement. "We need Hans here to help plan the next steps, we have a large security patrol ensuring the safety of all household residents, and finally you'll have people here to keep you company and help you attend to Hans. It can't be easy tending to his every need… Here the house staff can help ensure his every comfort. I really must _insist_ on it, Mirabelle," Abe said, suppressing his grin when he saw the relief in her eyes.

"Well, if you're _sure," _Mirabelle replied with a small smile, before nervously proceeding. "Is there a room on the ground floor? He'd hate to admit it, but he struggles with stairs…"

"Several," Abe drawled, putting the tea and coffee pots onto a tray along with sugar, cream, and lemon. "I'll have Janine, Rose, or Karolina show you through the rooms once they're up. You can take your pick."

"We really _are_ here very early," Mirabelle said apologetically. Yes, Hans had wanted to visit today, but it was her own fears that had seen them arrive before sunset!

"We're delighted you're here," Abe replied, meaning every word. In the hours after the shooting, he'd believed Croft would not make it. To have him back, on the road to recovery, and still genuinely invested in the Representative Council and the new government was the best-case scenario. Making a note to share with Rose, Janine, and Karo how worried Mirabelle was feeling, he was confident the other Dhampir women of the household would help entertain and reassure Mirabelle as Hans continued his recuperation.

* * *

By lunchtime, they had counted roughly ten percent of the Court ballot. Around fifty/fifty Moroi and Dhampir in number, Ariana Szelsky, Igor Drozdov, and Vasilisa Dragomir were leading the Moroi polls. For the Dhampir it was Erskine, Kuznetsov, and Schoenberg. Abe was grinning broadly when this was reported. Of the six top candidates, only one was a conservative. Ariana and Lissa in the top three Moroi candidates boded well, although it was hard to know how they'd go in the postal votes from outside Court. Ariana had a reputation for being moderate and fair, plus she had the backing of the sizeable Szelsky clan. Vasilisa was less well known outside Court, and some might see her age and lack of a family as a disadvantage. They wouldn't know how she'd fare until more of the postal vote had been counted.

"Are these reports official, old man?" Rose asked, perched on Dimitri's lap in her nest. At first, seeing his Guardian and daughter curled up together in quilts and blankets had taken some getting used to, but now Abe didn't bat an eyelid about it, and neither did anyone else.

"If you mean is anyone else receiving them? No. I'm getting them through a _friend."_

"Bet that _friend_ is the Madam and not the lawyer," Rose muttered, in not quite an undertone, smirking at her father.

"You're right—but there's a lot in common between the two professions," Abe teased, in a particularly good mood thanks to the early poll results.

"So, would it be ok if I called Liss and let her know? She'll be killing herself with nerves by now!" Rose explained.

"Sure. Just ask her to keep it to herself. Officially, no one's meant to know anything, yet," Abe replied, returning to the sofa beside Janine, pouring them each a glass of champagne before picking up his cell to call Ariana. It was after 6:00 am in the world _somewhere!_

Rose stood and left her nest, going upstairs to speak with her best friend. She lay on the bed in the room she shared with Dimitri and dialed the phone being picked up almost immediately.

"Rose! I wish I could be over there while we wait for the results," Lissa moaned.

As a ringleader of the coup, Abe had decided it would not look good if any of the candidates were at his home while they counted the votes. Voters would not respect the new Representative Council if they thought it was one rigged Council being replaced by another! Accordingly, Lissa was at the Dragomir home with Christian, Tasha, and Natalie Dashkov waiting for news about the vote—despite the latter two driving her crazy!

"I wish you could be, too," Rose replied honestly. Everyone here was on edge and it was discomfiting her. "However, I am ringing with good news… Baba has connections in the counting center, and they've counted the first ten percent of the Court vote. So far, you, Ariana, and Igor Drozdov are the top Moroi candidates!"

"Really?" Lissa asked. "Are you _sure?"_

"Yep," Rose said smugly, popping the p. "It's only the first part of the count, but apparently the three of you are _well_ in front."

"It doesn't mean anything until they count _all _the votes," Lissa replied, her voice cautious. "Court _and _postal."

"Yes," Rose agreed, "but it's a _really good_ sign!"

* * *

"The first of the out of Court count is in," Dimitri whispered, waking his mate. After a tense day, they'd finally retired to their bed. Rose had struggled to settle and while Dimitri had been open to some loving, Rose didn't want to when the house so full someone might overhear them.

"What time is it" Rose groaned, opening a weary eye.

"About 2:00pm," Dimitri announced, kissing his wife apologetically. "Abe just sent a Guardian to tell us."

"We'd better get down there before he comes up here and drags us down," Rose grumbled. Ever since Dimitri had suggested they purchase a home of their own, the advantages had been adding up, right now being a case in point. It wasn't that she was disinterested in today's latest news—she'd just prefer to hear it on her own terms—e.g. when she naturally woke! Plus, Dimitri was right… They'd been married several years, now. It was time for them to set up a space of their own.

"The shower is ready," Dimitri coaxed. "How about you shower, and I'll get some clothes out for you?"

Rose groaned. If Dimitri was fetching her clothes, he wouldn't be joining her for a shower. She understood—she was the one to put a halt on things—but it didn't mean she had to _like _it! Following her mate downstairs ten minutes later, Rose discovered they were the last ones to arrive. In fact, the only person not present was Guardian Croft.

Noticing Rose's eyes looking for him, Mirabelle explained, "They doctors have given Hans sedatives to take at night, so he'll sleep through and not move around. Otherwise, he could injure himself in his sleep."

"His recovery is the number one priority," Janine soothed from where she was curled up beneath Abe's outstretched arm on one sofa. Now she was officially no longer Lord Szelsky's Guardian, Janine was becoming more and more publicly affectionate with Abe. Although slightly gag-worthy to witness, Rose was nonetheless pleased for them.

"So now we're all here, what are we looking at?" Pavel quizzed Abe, sitting on a loveseat close beside Karolina.

"Excellent news," Abe beamed, his white teeth flashing against his bronze skin. "As expected, Ariana is still at the front of the Moroi poll thanks to the size and influence of the Szelsky family, but Vasilisa Dragomir has moved up into second place!"

"How much has been counted?" Rose asked, trying to work out what this meant.

"Almost a third of the postal vote," Abe replied.

"From one area or mixed?" Dimitri questioned, absentmindedly stroking Rose's arms as he analyzed what Abe had disclosed.

"Mixed. They're literally opening the postal votes at random."

Rose grinned. If they'd only counted votes from one region—Baia, for instance—then such a surge in Lissa's popularity could easily be dismissed. Rose and Dimitri had explained to every Dhampir they knew why a vote for Lissa was actually more important than a vote for a Dhampir candidate, but in places like Baia obviously their comments would hold more credence. That Lissa was polling well across the board was particularly encouraging!

"And the Court vote?" she checked.

"Much the same as before. They're about eighty percent through the count, and not much has changed. It's still Ariana, Lissa, and Igor in front."

"What's your read on it?" Dimitri asked, running the numbers through his head.

"Unless there's an unexpected and substantial swing in the remaining votes, I'd say Ariana and Vasilisa will be on the Representative Council!" Abe gloated.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Dimitri said, fretting although he wasn't sure why.

"I _want_ to," Rose asserted. "You already know so many Alphas. There's no mystery in it for you. Ambrose is the _only_ Omega I've ever met. If there's a chance for me to meet others, then I'd like to!"

"What if it's not safe?" he replied, voicing his greatest fear.

Rose reached up to stroke the side of her mate's face in understanding. Hans' unexpected shooting had affected _both_ of them.

"We'll be meeting in a private dining room protected by many Guardians," Rose started.

"And Hans was in the middle of _Guardian Headquarters_ when he was shot!" Dimitri countered, hotly. "I want to come with you!"

"No!" Rose said, shaking her head vehemently. "Ambrose said these meetings are _private! _Some of the Omega can't even trust their Guardians not to report what's said to their partners. They won't open up to me if you're there!"

"I need you safe!" Dimitri growled, his chest rumbling deep with Alpha displeasure.

"I understand," Rose purred, stepping forward and allowing Dimitri to encircle her in his embrace. "What if Pavel, Kirk, and Doherty accompany me to the venue?" she suggested. "You can trust them, and you know they won't let anything happen to me… They can even vet the people coming in…?"

"I really wish you wouldn't do this," Dimitri pleaded, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his mate once she'd set her mind on something.

"I'll be _fine" _Rose promised, kissing Dimitri gently as she slipped out of his arms and into their closet, wondering just what was appropriate to wear to a meeting of Omega.

By the time she made it downstairs, Pavel and the other two Guardians were obviously at the tail end of a briefing session with her worried husband. To their credit, rather than bored or dismissive, they were taking his every word and demand—no matter how over the top—in their stride.

"I want a text every ten minutes," Dimitri finished petulantly. "On the hour, at ten past, at twenty past then repeat," he said, pointing to each Guardian in turn. "I will wait directly outside. If I don't get a check-in, I'll come in propriety be _damned!"_

"I understand," Rose soothed, picking up her clutch and checking she had everything she might need. Money. Stakes. Pen and paper. Breath mints. She was oddly nervous, but not for the same reason as her husband. She felt no danger from Ambrose or any of the Omega she'd potentially meet today; she was nervous at what she might discover.

"Come on. If you're going to loiter outside the entire time, you might as well walk me over," Rose said with a sweet smile, refraining from rolling her eyes as Dimitri checked his stakes, firearms, knives, and other equipment. Guardians going into full battle had packed less than her worried mate was tonight!

"All ready to go, then?" Janine asked Rose with a twitch of her lips as she regarded her son-in-law's agitation. "You look lovely!" she continued, addressing her remark to Rose.

"Thank you," Rose replied, doing a twirl in the burgundy swing dress and cardigan she'd finally settled on for the meetup. Pretty, it conveniently also allowed her to stash her stakes where they'd be easily accessible yet unobserved. She suspected she'd be the only Omega there packing silver, but she still did most days… Just in case. "Yes, I'm ready to go. In fact, Dimitri will walk me across there now!"

"I'll remain outside the venue and bring Roza home," Dimitri promised Abe and Janine in a tight voice before outlining the security detail he was leaving in charge at the townhouse during his absence. Now the voting was almost done and dusted, things were fairly quiet as they waited for the final votes to be counted before the Councilors of the Representative Council would be formally declared. However, Abe and Hans' initial predictions seemed to be on the money. So many Moroi candidates had diluted the Moroi vote, so there would almost certainly be seven Dhampir and six Moroi on the first Council. With at least two of the Moroi Council members known to be moderate or even progressive, it was a massive win for the wider Moroi and Dhampir society.

"Have a pleasant time, darling," Abe said to Rose, his eyes catching Pavel's. Not a word was spoken, but the Moroi mobster knew his former Guardian would make sure no ill befell his precious daughter while she met with Court's Omega.

* * *

"Will any other male Omega be joining us?" Rose asked Ambrose as they stood inside the entry door watching female Omega step inside the restaurant's private room, leaving their coats, handbags, and Guardians behind them.

"Maybe one or two," Ambrose replied. "The gay male Omega have their own annual meetups. They're always invited to this catch-up, but typically rarely attend."

Rose nodded without really understanding. Watching the Omega arrive was consuming her interest. Of different colorings and complexions, Rose could recognize her own slight frame yet generous curves in the women making their way into the restaurant. If Alpha were genetically tall and muscular, it seemed like Omega were slim yet curvaceous. However, the demeanor of the Omega women was what most struck Rose. Some were nervous, even panicky, in their behavior. Most often, those women arrived alone other than the company of their Guardians. The more vibrant Omega arrived in twos or threes, chatting amongst themselves as they divested themselves of their outer garments and Guardians before moving into the private room. No matter how reserved, or otherwise, each took the time to smile or wave at Rose and Ambrose, before moving into the space.

"So, no Guardians are allowed in here?" Rose checked, giving Pavel a reassuring nod through the doorway when it opened as yet another Omega arrived.

"No. They must wait outside. It's something I helped negotiate some years back. Tatiana mandated Omega meet annually, and privately, for a minimum of three hours. It is every Omega's right, and an Omega or their partner would have to explain their absence to the satisfaction of the Council if they chose not to attend."

"You _forced _a meeting?" Rose asked, staring at Ambrose with raised eyebrows.

"As I tried to explain before, not _all_ Omega ended as well situated as you and me," Ambrose said delicately. "Some end up all but _slaves_ to their Moroi husbands or partners. By making attendance at this event all but mandatory, it gives the most downtrodden an opportunity to get out and share what's happening with them. We try to help one another where we can—that's the whole reason for meeting in the first place."

Ambrose was about to say more but was interrupted by eight or ten men of various ages arriving. Moving through the door together, Rose immediately appreciated these must be the other male Omega. Also of delicate stature, they were all seriously handsome.

"I didn't think we'd see you!" Ambrose said pleasantly, offering a hand to a middle-aged man who headed the group. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"It seemed like the right time," he said, shaking Ambrose's hand before nodding respectfully to Rose.

Consulting a list he'd been checking off the entire time, Ambrose declared everyone had now arrived. "Jeanette is overdue with her fifth, so I doubt she'll make it. She told me yesterday she hoped she'd be busy having a baby today!"

"This is it? All of Court's Omega?"

"This is us," Ambrose said, looping his arm into Rose's and guiding her over to where fifty or sixty Omega had gathered. "There are more outside Court and overseas, but this is the bulk of us."

A hush fell over the room as Ambrose led Rose to stand up upon a small stage to the side of the private space. All eyes were on them as Ambrose welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming.

"As you are all no doubt aware, this is Rose Belikov, Omega, wife, and mate to Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Rose, as a group we have been following you with some interest since you were first brought to Court three years ago. While we're all looking forward to speaking with you and getting to know you better today, that's not our only reason for asking you to attend…"


	45. Chapter 45

"What am I facing?" Tatiana asked, looking between Bernard and Rufus. Two of the senior-most Ivashkovs, after herself, now they'd been released from detention they could serve and advise her as she awaited sentencing in prison.

"It's hard to know," Rufus replied honestly. "It will be at the discretion of the Representative Council, and until the composition is known, and they're sworn in, there's no knowing how they will respond. Best case is they'll try then convict you, but allow you to go away somewhere where you'll be kept in isolation but well treated. The worst case is…"

"That I'll swing," Tatiana finished for him, her voice devoid of emotion. A part of her, admittedly a small part, almost wished for the finality of death. Her life before becoming Monarch had been so short and curtailed. It was hard to even _remember_ a time when she didn't have the privilege, along with the burdensome responsibility, of being Queen. More than anything, now, she wanted peace. Yet she'd signed on for a lifetime, and she'd see it out—no matter how long or short that life would be.

"I doubt it will come to that," Bernard interjected. "While there is still ill-feeling about the age decree, you have a lot of support amongst the Royal families. They will not allow you to suffer."

"That all depends on how many Royals end up on the new Council," Tatiana mused. "How does it stand as of today?"

"There are no _official _figures, yet," Bernard prefaced, his eyes meeting Rufus' seeking support. "So far it looks like a seven Dhampir, six Moroi Council," he admitted apologetically. "The known Dhampir are Erskine, Schoenberg, Sokolov, and Kuznetsov. No one particularly radical, but that might be a problem. All the Dhampir are solid, known, and respected by the populace, so it will dispose the uneducated to trust them."

Rufus growled under his breath. As a family, they'd been busy focused on the wrong issue. Clearing Tatiana's name was a lost cause—they'd have been better off doing their utmost to influence the outcome of the elections! Now they'd be stuck with a bunch of moderate and left-wing Council members! Vlad knew how much damage they'd be able to inflict in their first term of representation!

"And the Moroi?" Tatiana snapped, dismissing the Dhampir representatives as a useless bunch of rabble.

"Ariana, Vasilisa, and Igor are certainties," Bernard replied. "The other three are still in contention. With so many candidates, every vote counts. We won't know for sure until the last count is in…"

"Mazur played us like a cheap piano," Tatiana growled, furious that the Turkish mobster had recognized Moroi self-interest and ambition, exploiting them to further his own agenda. Her greatest failing in a life of service to her people—she should never have taken her eyes off him—not even for a moment!

"It would seem so," Rufus admitted. "Yet we're in this for the _long_ game… Let the Dhampir have their little taste of power. Overall, they're a lazy bunch. They don't have the intelligence or dedication to see this through. Give it a term, maybe two, then they'll go back to their own normal lives, and voting for the Council will be a novelty they've forgotten. Then we can stack the Council with Royal Moroi, and everything can get back to normal!"

"So you've given up on restoring a Royal monarch?" the former Queen questioned, finally putting into words the question they'd all skirted around since Bernard and Rufus had arrived to visit.

"I'm afraid it has to be so, Auntie," Rufus said. The truth was, every Royal family—including her own—appreciated Tatiana's reign was over, as was the time of a Moroi ruler. For better or worse, the Representative Council was the way forward. Even if most Royals didn't want it to be that way. "Public opinion all but demands it." Bernard nodded, verifying Rufus' words.

"And Adrian? Is it _true_ he betrayed the family?"

"I'm sorry, it is," Bernard replied, taking extreme pleasure in confirming the Moroi Lord's actions healing the injured Guardian Croft. His side of the Ivashkov family overlooked for Randall then later Adrian, Bernard took perverse delight in letting Aunt Tati know that once again she'd backed the wrong horse. "Plus there's an ugly rumor about Nathan and a young Conta girl. If what's said is true, Nathan has been stepping out on Daniella and got a barely legal girl pregnant! From what I've heard, the Contas are _furious!"_

Tatiana sighed. Daniella had been a poor match for Nathan, but she'd played her part over the years, and had been of particular service to her of late. Another scandal was the last thing the Ivashkovs needed right now. Bernard raised an eyebrow to Rufus. While Tatiana might no longer be powerful, she _was_ still rich. Maybe now—_finally_—she'd reward those who'd sought to help her rather than those who repeatedly disappointed?

* * *

"It's no secret you've been part of the team responsible for creating the Representative Council," Ambrose said to Rose, taking a microphone from a forty-something female Omega so the entire group could easily hear him. "As a Council, they will have a lot to consider, but we—the Omegas—want a proposal from us to be one of their first deliberations!"

"Your experience was unique," the woman who'd passed Ambrose the microphone said, reclaiming it as she joined the duo on the platform. "Most of us they brought to Court, drugged, then forced us into a marriage or an arrangement with a prominent male Moroi. Some of us are happy or at peace with how it's worked out," she admitted, holding up her hand and nodding at a few groups in the crowd, "yet for others, it has led to a living hell."

The unknown woman's eyes flicked to several people in the crowd—and it was impossible for Rose not to notice that these seemed to be the most downtrodden she'd noticed coming in.

"We can't erase the past," the woman continued with renewed vigor, "but we owe it to every Omega yet to declare to fix the future! As a group, we'd like to share our experiences with you, and we hope once you understand everything we've experienced, you'll help us draft a submission to the Representative Council on behalf of all Omega outlining how we demand to be treated in the future!"

Rose stood between Ambrose and the woman, stunned. She barely understood what it was like to be Omega. Until now, Ambrose had been her only experience meeting another. It didn't seem fair, or right, for them to pin their hopes on her.

"We've taken you by surprise," the woman said after she'd turned the microphone off. Without the added amplification, Rose could hear a muted Southern lilt to her voice. "I'm sorry; that wasn't our intention. You're the first Omega with any real political power. We're really hoping you can help us."

"I'm not sure how much power I have," Rose said almost to herself, also thinking this group of Omega were nowhere to be seen when _she'd_ needed help. Now powerful and relentlessly determined in business, she felt almost lost amongst a group of her peers.

"Don't worry about that, for now," Ambrose said looping his arm in hers. "Come meet the other Omega. Hear their stories—maybe it will give you some ideas?"

For the next hour Ambrose, and Olympia as she discovered they called the woman, guided Rose from group to group, introducing her and asking each Omega to share their story. While almost every tale started the same—being brought to Court for their protection—each Omega had their own spin on things. Some were happy enough with their lot, claiming to have grown to love or at least tolerate their match. Others were unhappy with the role they'd been forced to play. And then there were those who shared stories of degradation, beatings, and other cruel and unusual punishments. Those were the ones Rose found hardest to hear. Why pursue an Omega partner only to disrespect him or her?!

"I don't understand," Rose said to Ambrose as they took a break from chatting for a glass of wine and some canapes. "Why do Moroi chase an Omega only to treat her badly?!" Rose said 'she' as, so far, none of the male Omega had expressed dissatisfaction with their matches. In fact, one had shared an unexpectedly candid account of his twenty years in a polyamorous vee relationship with a prominent Moroi Lord and Lady. The Lord divided his time equally between his wife and his Omega male lover, and by all accounts, the three got along tremendously!

"It is about status, but also genetics," Ambrose replied, confirming what Rose already suspected. The only reason Tatiana had been willing to accept Rose as a potential match for Adrian was that their union could yield Moroi offspring, introducing much needed genetic diversity into the family line. "The gay male Omega have a lot more freedom where they end up because they don't contribute to the gene pool," Ambrose explained.

"What happens to those Omega _not _brought to Court on their first estrous?"

"There aren't many," Ambrose said, his expression and voice sober. "There are a few who find a match and settle down outside Court. Some manage an estrous or two before they are discovered and brought in. And then there are those…" Ambrose paused, not wanting to say more.

"Alberta told me about one like that," Rose said, acknowledging Ambrose's unspoken words. "What happens to _them?"_

"It depends on how bad it is. If the circumstances are unfortunate, and they usually are, they're sent away to live quietly somewhere."

"Does Court give them the estrous suppressing medication?" Rose asked in horror.

"I believe so. If there is a child, they typically adopt it out. My understanding is the mother is drugged and kept comfortable for the rest of her natural life."

Rose shuddered, trying not to imagine if such an outcome had been her fate. To be raped, her child stolen, then condemned to endure a medically addled existence seemed the epitome of cruel. No Omega _asked _to declare! Surely every individual deserved to have sovereignty of their _own body?!_

"I'll do it," Rose vowed, referring to the help with a pitch to the new Council. In fact, she was already thinking about how she'd sell it to her father and husband. Not that either would need convincing. The only reason she was in a different circumstance to other Omega in this room is that she'd had a mate, mother, and father who had the determination, skill, money, and connections to make her the exception to the rule. Ambrose and Olympia were right; she had the experience and contacts to draft and propose an alternative policy regarding Omega going forward. After all the rest of the Omega had endured, it was the least she could do.

* * *

Abe and Croft sat surrounded by their families and friends listening to the Moroi/Dhampir cable news channel as the results of the elections were about to be televised. Even though Zmey had known the final count for several hours now, he wanted to celebrate with cheers and champagne once the news became 'official.'

"Oh! Any second now!" Rose squealed on her cell to Lissa. Baba had shared with her the last count an hour or so ago, but Rose had not mentioned it to her best friend, not wanting to rain on her parade. This would be _Lissa's _moment, and Rose would not ruin it!

"What if they don't want me?" Liss whispered. With her house full of Moroi well-wishers, the Moroi Princess had slipped into a powder room to speak with her best friend. "I was only on the Royal Council because I'm the _last _Dragomir. Do you think people will still want me now?"

"You have too little faith in yourself," Rose chided, rolling her eyes as she already knew that Lissa had secured the second-highest Moroi vote after Ariana. Given her lack of a family to get behind her, it was an impressive result.

"You have to say that! You're my best friend," Lissa sighed, nonetheless appreciating Rose's unwavering support. "It's not the end of the world if I don't get a position… I thought maybe I could apply for a research position for the Council? Camille's dad said they'll be reviewing a lot of legislation."

Rose tuned out a little as Lissa talked about potential fall-back positions she wouldn't need. As the last Dragomir, Lissa had _generations_ of family wealth to rely on. She could remain idle and live well her whole life and still increase the fortune through interest alone. And that was without taking into consideration Christian's inheritance from his well-to-do parents.

"You'll be _fine,"_ Rose smirked, her eyes connecting with Dimitri's across the room. Once the announcement was over, she intended to take her mate upstairs and celebrate long and hard with him!

"Are you still on the phone?" Janine asked, spotting Rose in the room's corner. "The election results are about to be announced!"

"Love you, Liss," Rose said. "Mom and Baba want me to watch this. I might be busy for a bit after the announcement, but call me later on?"

"I will," Lissa promised, hoping she'd call with good news not bad.

"A glass of champagne?" Abe offered Janine then Rose. At 10:30pm it was early, but hey—it _was_ a special occasion!

"Thank you," Janine cooed, accepting a crystal glass of the ambrosial liquid for herself and their daughter. Janine tucked herself under Abe's arm, smiling as Rose perched herself on Dimitri's lap, wrapping an arm around him while holding the delicate crystal flute in her other hand.

"Quiet, everyone!" Pavel scolded from another sofa. Karolina sat next to him, also sipping champagne, Zoya lying across their laps. The formal declaration was about to begin!

Croft sat with Mirabelle, watching the prerecorded announcement of the election results air. As the interim head of government, it had fallen to Hans to proclaim the Councilors of the new Representative Council. Mirabelle had fretted the brief statement would prove too much for her mate, but he'd managed it admirably, appearing strong and well on the recorded decree. In fact, the consensus was Hans' announcement would go a long way to reassuring the public all was well and in expert hands. Moroi and Dhampir alike would later say how much seeing Hans in charge and well had reassured them.

"It's official!" Abe said, glowing with satisfaction, the announcement over. "For the first time in our history, Moroi and Dhampir will be governed by a Representative Council!"

"Our world will be better for it," Pavel said, cuddling Zoya. Like many Dhampir, he believed the change would bring new opportunities for him and his.

"I don't doubt it," Dimitri said, capturing Rose's lips with his for a sweet, long kiss. "Amazing things are going to happen!"

"This is just the start, Comrade!" Rose whispered, waving to her family as her mate picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Is that your phone?" Janine called after them.

"It'll be Lissa," Rose said with a giggle. "I'll call her back later!"

Upstairs, Dimitri wasted no time stripping his wife and pulling her into bed with him.

"We've done it," he whispered, nipping her chest and breasts lightly before repeating the process with open-mouthed kisses. "As soon as the candidates are sworn in, we can return to our own lives!"

"We might need to give it another week or so," Rose said apologetically. "I kind of promised I'd help the Omegas pitch a proposal to the Council about how to deal with new Omegas in the future. We figure we should be the ones to draft what's fair and reasonable, rather than have it imposed on us by people who might not have our bests interests at heart!"

Dimitri smirked. It hadn't escaped his attention that Rose now considered herself part of 'team Omega' every bit as much as she considered herself 'team Alpha's mate.' It made sense, and it delighted him to see her embracing that part of her life. As for developing a policy about Omega for the consideration of the Council—it made sense to strike while the iron was hot, especially since Omega made up such a few Dhampir.

"When are you starting on this?" Dimitri asked, still kissing his mate's skin. With everyone else celebrating downstairs, he was eager to use the relative privacy upstairs to his advantage.

"I'm meeting Ambrose, Olympia, and a few of the others for lunch tomorrow," Rose admitted. "They've already got some ideas…"

"That gives us twenty-four hours," Dimitri said with a dark grin, kissing his way down Rose's stomach, steadying his hands on the inside of her knees and pushing her legs apart as his head dipped between her thighs. Rose shuddered as his warm mouth met her nether regions. Twenty-four hours of unadulterated gratification with her mate sounded _perfect_ right now!

Growling in fierce possession, his mate's scent instantly aroused Dimitri. His body responded to Rose instinctively, pinning her hips down with one forearm so he could force more pleasure on her. He started by licking her slit, using his tongue to spread her viscous secretions all over her pretty pussy. Every now and again he'd slip his tongue into her opening, penetrating her for just a moment before teasing her by switching to circle and lick again. Finally, and only when her moans and panting suggested she really couldn't wait a moment longer, Dimitri used the very tip of his tongue to tickle her clitoris. So gentle he was barely even touching it, the tiny friction against Rose's swollen nub was enough to have her groaning loudly.

"Please?" Rose begged, unable to move her hips to increase the delectable torture she was enduring. She was seconds away from detonating, yet her mate was determined to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"Please what?" Dimitri asked, smirking at Rose's disappointed sigh when he moved his mouth away from her core.

"I want you inside me. I'm _soooo_ close! Please, Comrade?"

"Ok," Dimitri agreed, blowing softly across her clit, slit, and opening before placing a soft kiss on her mons then lithely moving up her body before settling between Rose's legs. "Ready?"

"So, so ready!" Rose confirmed, running her hands over Dimitri's tight buttocks, gasping as they flexed beneath her hands when he pushed into her. As one they groaned, relishing that first moment as two became one.

'_It gets better every single time,' _Dimitri thought to Rose as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting again, setting a slow but forceful pace.

'_It does,' _Rose agreed, trusting Dimitri to give her everything she wanted. Everything she needed.

'_I will, baby,' _he moaned, his lips worshiping at her neck, responding to his mate's thoughts. _'Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Always.'_

* * *

"Nice to see you two up about," Pavel teased when Rose and Dimitri emerged downstairs mid-morning the next day. "You must have been exhausted?"

"Not particularly, but I am now," Rose replied with a wink. While not quite a continuous twenty-four hours, Dimitri had claimed her repeatedly throughout the afternoon, evening, and overnight. Truth be told, she was a little weary today. Sore, too!

"Leave them alone," Karolina scolded Pavel, pouring Dimitri a coffee and placing it in front of him, then passing Rose a juice.

"Ahh! Just the two I was hoping to see," Abe said walking into the kitchen, Janine close behind him. Nothing was said but something about her father's genial disposition made Rose ponder that she and Dimitri might not have been the only ones celebrating last night! "You got time for a chat?"

"Sure thing, old man," Rose said, standing and following her parents into the room Abe had commandeered as his office. Flopping onto a sofa, Rose waited for Dimitri to sit beside her before swiveling and putting her feet in his lap. Abe was going to sit behind his desk, but with a pointed look from Janine instead he sat beside her on the opposite sofa.

"Rose. Dimitri. Now we're nearly finished here at Court, it's time to think about where to next. As you know, Janine has retired as a Guardian and has agreed to join me as my partner. This has caused us to reevaluate how we want to live our lives from now on."

"What Abe means to say is that we've decided we'd like to step back from things a bit. We've both worked hard for a long time. Now we're back together, we want to enjoy life."

Rose's eyes met Dimitri's. _'You're Abe's Guardian… Does that mean you'll be following my parents around? And what about business?'_

"It's a lot to take in, and things wouldn't change straight away, but Rose you already run most of the legitimate businesses—it's an opportune time for you to take over. Same with you, Dimitri. You know the other side of my interests inside out. I'm not planning to disappear altogether, but I'd like to serve in more of an advisory capacity? We've been working toward that over the last few years, anyway. I've spoken to my financial people and they've suggested I sign over half of the business to the two of you."

"You want us to run everything?" Rose gasped, her eyes widened in surprise. It was true she knew Mazur Industries back to front, but the prospect of running it without Baba was alarming.

"We can sell off or delegate companies or portfolios that don't interest you, but yes. It would always be yours one day," Abe explained, looking at his only child. "With me wanting to spend more time with your mother, it makes sense that happens sooner rather than later."


	46. Chapter 46

"Does that mean you'll be a _mob boss?"_ Lissa asked Rose. The two were sitting in the Dragomir living room while Christian pottered in the kitchen. Eddie and Mason were nearby, just out of hearing distance, giving the two friends the illusion of privacy.

"I think Baba intends Dimitri to take over that part of the business," Rose admitted. "Not that I think he does a lot in that area anymore. It's mostly high-interest loans these days." High-interest loans sound better than extortion. But if the hat fit…

If Lissa was surprised by the blithe way Rose discussed the less savory aspects of Abe's empire, she didn't mention it. While Rose was still her best friend of many years, the time Rose had spent in Russia and Turkey with Abe had changed her and opened her eyes. The days of Rose adhering to the ideal that Dhampir protected Moroi, and that was all they could do with their lives, had been replaced by more pragmatic beliefs. Now if a Moroi needed a hush-hush loan, at exorbitant rates, then Rose was happy to oblige them!

"It will suck to have you so far away again," Lissa said with a sigh. "It seems like we never see each other!"

"I know," Rose replied. "But we do heaps of work in New York, so I'll still come and visit every time we're nearby. Now - tell me what you're planning to wear for the swearing-in?"

For the next half hour, Lissa discussed the look she wanted to achieve, the two young women going upstairs to Lissa and Christian's room where Lissa tried on various outfits for Rose to assess. They eventually decided on a pair of black pants with heels, a pretty button-up shirt topped with a fitted peplum jacket. More modern than the tweeds and twinsets she'd worn to Royal Council meetings, Rose thought it was important Lissa had a less stuffy look now she was an _elected_ representative. The people had chosen her so she should be free to act and dress as her authentic self.

"You used to have no interest in fashion," Lissa teased as Rose suggested different mix and match looks Liss could create with the limited amount of younger clothing she had.

"I used to have no money and no expectations I'd ever wear anything except black and whites," Rose replied without rancor, referring to the standard-issue Guardian uniform she'd aspired to earn. "Once I started to work for Abe, I kinda had to look the part. Besides—it _is_ kind of fun trying different looks."

"Yes, it is. Speaking of which, I really need new clothes… Before you head back to Turkey, think you could squeeze in a weekend shopping in New York?" Lissa suggested hopefully. Years ago, Rhea had intended to take the girls on a shopping trip to New York once Lissa and Rose graduated. It had never eventuated, however, Lissa _loved_ the idea of making it happen now.

"Let's do it!" Rose said with a grin. Familiar with New York and what it offered, she was already thinking about which shops she wanted to hit up.

* * *

"I had a visit from Jillian and Cassie Conta yesterday," Daniella Ivashkov said to her son, as she fluffed his pillows. Released from the hospital but still convalescing, when Adrian had refused to return to his parents' home, Daniella had volunteered to move temporarily into his apartment to see him back to good health, which is why she was now making up Adrian's bed as he watched from an occasional chair in his bedroom.

"Oh?" Adrian said, wondering if his mother had removed every bottle of spirits he'd hidden around the place over the years because after so many days of sobriety, he sure could use one right now.

"Yes. Apparently, your father has been messing around with Cassie for at least a year, and now she's expecting!"

"Hang on… _what?"_ Adrian said, giving his mother his full attention. "Cassie? Which one is she? Is she Vasilisa's friend?" The Conta family was enormous, so it was hard to keep track of who was who.

"No, that's Camille. This is Jillian's daughter. The youngest. She's _nineteen."_

Adrian shuddered. Nineteen was a little young for even _his _tastes. His father Nathan bedding a barely legal teenager was shocking, to say the least! "Are you sure? Did she have proof?"

"Proof enough if the swell of her abdomen is anything to go by," Daniella retorted. "She swears the child is Nathan's and honestly—why would she lie?"

"Does dad know you know?" Adrian asked, attempting to put it all together in his head. Regarding his mother, she seemed remarkably calm for someone who'd recently discovered her partner's infidelity.

"I haven't mentioned it," Daniella said with a shrug.

"What did Jillian and Cassie want?"

"They wanted to make sure I knew. Apparently, your father has refused to accept calls from the young woman, so now her family has become involved. Cassie is hoping that if your father and I divorce, he'll honor his responsibility to her and the baby."

"So your husband's lover and her mother came around to ask you to step aside?" Adrian asked, outraged on his mother's behalf.

"Not in those exact words," Daniella replied with a slight laugh. "They were quite rude, at first. But then they offered to pay me. An upfront sum if I instigate a divorce, then a guaranteed position at a decent salary for at least ten years in a Conta business of my choice. Combined with whatever I get from the divorce settlement, I'll be able to live comfortably and not have to rely on my parents or relations."

"And if you refuse?" Adrian asked.

"Why would I do that?" Daniella scoffed. "Whether or not he marries the lass, it's clear your father cheated, and that gives me the perfect out. I have an appointment later today with Lewis Drozdov to start proceedings. Your father will not know what hit him!"

"Lewis? Wasn't he your old boyfriend? Before dad?" Adrian asked, wondering if his father wasn't the only one who'd been hiding a bit on the side.

"About a million years ago," Daniella scoffed. "Other than a polite hello to him and his wife at Royal get-togethers, I've not spoken with the man in years. However, he irritates the hell out of Nathan, and he's _also_ an excellent divorce lawyer. He'll piss your father off _and _go for the jugular. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone!"

Daniella smiled, and Adrian felt strangely proud of his mother. This wasn't the subdued, class-obsessed woman he'd grown up with. It's like his mother had finally woken up, saw her husband was an asshole of monumental proportions, appreciated she deserved more and was now determined to get it.

"I have plenty of room here," Adrian said, considering the apartment's three bedrooms over three levels. The ground floor was his 'play' level. The next floor up was where he usually hung out. While the top floor had always been his bedroom and private area, he didn't need palace access now Tatiana was no longer Queen. "You can stay with me," he volunteered, wanting to do this for his mother. "Take this room—I'll stay in the bedroom beside my studio. You can make this upper level your own."

"You need not do that," Daniella said smiling at her only child.

"We'll have fun, and it will piss dad off even more," Adrian said, still slightly out of it thanks to his recovery, yet imagining his father's chagrin when he learned his wife had fled the family home to live with their semi-estranged son. The idea tickled Adrian immensely.

"I appreciate the offer and will let you know once Lewis lets me know what's best," Daniella said, touched her only child cared enough to give her a temporary space to live. Despite all his many faults, Adrian was a good boy. He was willing to look out for her, and that meant a lot!

* * *

"With the kids taking on the business, where do you want to go first? Where would you like to live?" Abe asked Janine, hoping to get a heads up on their fresh start. Rose was visiting Lissa, Dimitri was training with Pavel, and Karolina was spending time with Mirabelle, Hans, and Zoya. For the first time in what seemed like _forever,_ Abe had Janine to himself, so he was making the most of the opportunity.

"Turkey… At least for a little while…"

"And then? You'd like to go elsewhere?" Abe asked.

"Yes. I love Istanbul. I do! But I am not sure I want to _live_ there."

Abe paused in consternation. Amongst all this, he'd never considered permanently leaving Turkey. When he'd asked about where to live, he'd assumed it was a matter of his place or a new home in Istanbul!

"But _the kids!_ Rose and Dimitri will be based there!" he voiced in surprise.

"Why?" Janine asked. "They don't _have _to be. Neither of them grew up there."

Doing a mental reconnaissance of his business interests, Abe recognized Janine was right. While regular travel would always be a necessity, several locations would predispose themselves as a home base - and despite having the benefit of an already established business base and team, if he took turnover and priority into consideration, Istanbul wasn't even in the top five.

"It _is _an international business," Abe mused. He'd assumed Dimitri and Rose would step into his footsteps. _Exactly_ into his footsteps. Perhaps he'd been wrong? If he was prepared to hand half the company over to his daughter and son-in-law, he needed to accept they might steer the company in a different direction.

"Their lives, their decisions," Janine cooed, curling up against the love of her life. "We can't make choices for them, but we need to support what they choose."

"You think they'd live outside Turkey?" Abe posed.

"Perhaps. But only if they know that's an option," Janine replied. "You need to let them know they're free to decide where they want to live."

"What if that's away from us," Abe said, fretting—at least a little.

"You own a plane and we can base ourselves anywhere," Janine reminded him. "We'll be traveling so much—our home base is less important than theirs!"

* * *

Mirabelle, Croft, Rose, and Dimitri stood to one side of Court's airfield, saying goodbye to Pavel, Karolina, and Zoya. Now the Representative Council had been sworn in, and with school holidays fast approaching, Karolina wanted to return home ready for Paul when he returned to Baia for the break.

"Not that I'll see much of him," Karo mock grumbled. "That boy has Mama wrapped around his little finger. She'll spend half the holidays cooking for him."

Dimitri groaned in a way that made everything south of Rose's waist clench pleasurably. "I miss Mama's cooking," he said.

"If you come for a visit, you know she'll cook for you, too," Karolina tempted. "There's plenty of room at home, or you could stay with us."

Dimitri looked to Rose, who nodded. It had been a while since they'd visited. He'd promised Rose a few days in Cancun, then they needed to get back to Turkey to take care of some neglected business, but after that, they could probably visit Dimitri's family for a few weeks. While he hated to admit it, Dimitri was a Mama's boy at heart and liked to see his family regularly.

"We'll be there for the second half of the holidays," Dimitri promised. If the weather was good, he and Pavel could take Paul camping for a few days. While things had improved significantly once Pavel came on the scene, the two were still woefully outnumbered by the females of the family—Paul would probably appreciate a little guy time with his uncle and step-father.

"Make sure you stay in touch," Karolina said almost fiercely to Mirabelle, hugging the woman tight. "I know it will take a while for things to settle down here, but we'd love to have you both to visit when you can."

"We're looking forward to it," Hans answered on his wife's behalf, shaking Pavel's hand. Like their wives, Pavel and Hans had formed a solid friendship while assisting Abe with his coup.

Last farewells said, Pavel picked up Zoya and balanced her on his hip, waving to their family and friends as they stepped onto Abe's plane headed to New York where they'd switch to a commercial flight to Russia. Unknown to Pavel and Karolina, Abe being Abe had upgraded their tickets to first class, ensuring their trip home would be as comfortable as possible.

"In a fortnight, that will be us," Dimitri commented as Abe's plane lifted into the sky. Rose, Ambrose, and Olympia had almost finished their Omega submission to the Representative Council, and they intended to table it at their inaugural meeting this week. Working on the assumption the Council would need to read, consider, then discuss the proposal, Rose had planned a trip to New York shopping with Lissa for the weekend, before returning to Court to hear the Council's decision at their second meeting. After that, Rose and Dimitri would leave Court headed to Turkey via Cancun. And neither of them could wait!

"You'll _love_ Cancun," Mirabelle said to Rose, knowing about their plans and chatting with her as the four of them returned to the van. "It's so warm there!"

"Careful—you'll make me think you didn't miss me at all," Croft joked.

"I missed you like crazy," Mirabelle whispered, her voice trembling as she remembered her frantic flight back to Court not knowing if her mate would be alive by the time she arrived.

Mentally kicking himself for reminding his wife of that scary time, Croft said lightly, "Well if it's as good as you say, perhaps we should plan a vacation there?"

"That would be _perfect!" _Mirabelle replied, stroking her Alpha's arm and purring happily.

* * *

The first meeting of the Representative Council was closed as the Council was voting for a head and deputy councilor. With seven Dhampir and six Moroi elected representatives, a Dhampir could lead the group. However several Dhampir councilors believed a Dhampir leading the new Council would be too much for the more conservative Moroi constituents to stomach, so Ariana Szelsky was elected chair, with Art Shoenberg deputy and to serve as chair if Ariana could not attend a meeting or had a conflict of interest that required her to remove herself from a vote.

Overall, it was a good choice. Ariana was progressive, yet Royal, plus she had years of experience on the Royal Council so, along with Lissa, she could recommend which of the old Council processes and routines she thought were worth maintaining and those that should be done differently.

It was toward the end of their three-hour meeting when Rose, Ambrose, and Olympia were invited in to present their submission on behalf of current and future Omega. The first proposal put to the new Council, the group had unanimously decided to see the Omega and hear them out.

Ambrose started with a succinct but disturbing overview of how the Crown had treated Omega in the past. Outlining the blatant and systemic violation of Omega's basic rights, by the time he was done it was obvious the Council agreed most Omega had a right to be aggrieved. Taking over, Olympia was quick to point out that while they'd hated the process they'd been subject to, some Omega were now happy in their roles and or marriages, but the same could not be said for all. And the sad fact was that as Dhampir removed from their schooling at fifteen or sixteen, most lacked the connections or life skills to escape what sometimes were nightmarish living situations.

When Rose took over, she pointed out that from a legal perspective, were the Omega to undertake a class action they'd likely be successful and given the severity of what they'd endured they could expect a very large settlement. But it could take years, and all that would do was to prolong the suffering for those Omega already in difficult situations. Instead, Rose proposed a fresh approach. As a group, the Omega were seeking a new system of identifying and protecting Omega when they declared, giving them more choice in where and how they lived their lives, and a pool of money to help older Omega needing to extricate themselves from forced marriage situations.

Rose argued it was cheaper, and more humane, to assist those Omega still suffering and ensure all Omega were treated with respect and involved in their own decision making from now on. Presenting the Council with a detailed plan, and costings, every known Omega at Court had signed the plan, with letters of endorsement from several Omega living overseas.

"We want to make sure every Omega lives his or her best life," Rose finished, meeting each council member in the eye.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belikov," Ariana said on behalf of the group. "As the first submission to our council, we will need a few days to consider what you've proposed. We may need to make some external inquiries, but we hope to have a response to your submission as soon as possible. Thank you for taking the time to bring this to our attention and please let the other Omega know we take their words and sentiments seriously."

It was a dismissal, yet artfully done. With a last nod and smile, Rose, Ambrose, and Olympia left the Council chamber.

"How do you think it will go?" Olympia asked Rose.

"Liss and I are meeting for dinner later—I'll hear all the goss then," Rose replied. Privately, she thought they'd _nailed_ it. No stranger to business meetings, Rose knew how to present a compelling narrative, which is exactly what they'd done. Ambrose had shown the Council how extensively Omega had been wronged, Olympia let them know that while some of them had reached peace, some still needed help, then Rose had used the threat of a class action to make a moderate release of funds and policy reform the more attractive option.

Finally, there was an unspoken threat. Everyone knew the reason Abe had overthrown the crown was because of Tatiana's treatment of his Omega daughter. What the Omega were asking for wasn't unreasonable, especially given the many wrongs done to the group. If the Council were to reject their proposal, Abe might well take exception to it—and that could be dangerous.

* * *

As soon as Rose and Dimitri walked into the Dragomir townhouse for dinner, she knew Lissa was upset. It wasn't what she said so much as what she _didn't _say! Dimitri, reading the tension in the room, waited for Rose's silent instruction to help Christian in the kitchen before he made a polite exit.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her best friend, assuming it had something to do with that afternoon's Council meeting.

"Nothing's wrong," Lissa replied in a tight voice, refusing to meet Rose's eyes.

"This would go much easier if you didn't lie to me," Rose grumbled, knowing Liss well enough to know when she wasn't sharing the truth.

"We'll talk later!" Lissa snapped, her eyes briefly flipping to the edges of the room where her Guardians Meredith, Mason, Damon, and Laura were standing. Confused by what Lissa was trying to communicate, Rose just nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about our Omega proposal?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"It went well," Lissa replied, outlining the Council's initial thoughts about their pitch. "Everyone recognizes Omega have been treated badly, and between you and me, they're shitting themselves that you all might sue! Although everyone already knew it, Ambrose made it clear Omega have been drugged and coerced into partnerships or marriages then forced to procreate. It's not right!"

"That's the reality for some," Rose agreed. Despite Lissa's unwavering support, Rose didn't think she'd understood the severity of her situation when she declared until now. What had happened to Rose was reprehensible… and she'd been one of the _lucky _ones!

"We've set up a private chat group," Lissa continued, discussing the new Council. "Each of us is researching or asking professionals about a particular aspect of the Omega submission—but the overall consensus, even from the most conservative, is that the proposal has merit and justification."

Rose's heart soared hearing her friend's words. While far from a typical Omega with a standard experience Rose felt an affinity with her fellow Omega. Paving the way for a better future for _all _of them was a satisfying endeavor. It made her feel part of something bigger.

"Dinner is just about ready!" Dimitri said, coming back into the front room while eyeing Rose speculatively.

_'Something is going on,' _Rose said through their pair link. _'Lissa is not saying anything…'_

'_She's been ordered to release three of her six Guardians for reallocation,' _Dimitri explained. _'It's been suggested Damon and Laura guard her during darkness, with another guarding during daylight.'_

It was hard for Rose not to look at her mate. Lissa had, ages ago, alluded to a probable reduction in her Guardian numbers now she was permanently back at Court. That it was happening was distressing.

'_Mase? Eddie? Meredith?' _Rose quizzed. She knew how it worked. As a Royal Moroi—or more importantly, now she'd been elected Representative Council member, they'd want the best of the best for Vasilisa Dragomir. And that meant the most experienced Guardians. If Lissa had to halve her guard, Eddie, Meredith, and Mason were the junior-most and therefore the ones likely to be reallocated.

'_It's hard to say,' _Dimitri voiced through their bond, not even attempting to convince Rose her suspicions were incorrect. Nothing was set in stone, yet they both knew the lay of the land.

"Liss? I was thinking—how about this weekend in New York we make it all about the old gang? Eddie, Mason, Celeste, and Meredith? Damon and Laura work _so hard. _They deserve a weekend off together! We'll travel with some Mazur Guardians, too, and then there's Dimitri and me. Four Guardians, plus Dimitri, me, and at least another two or three Guardians from Baba. You and Christian will be well protected…"

Lissa's smile was confirmation enough. Understanding why Rose made the suggestion, the youngest Representative Council member nodded. "That's a lovely idea!" she agreed enthusiastically. "It's been an _age_ since our old gang was together and I am sure Laura would love a weekend off with Damon. Christian? How about we have the St. Vlad's group guard us in New York?"

Christian nodded, although his demeanor seemed off. He knew about the mandated reduction in his and Lissa's Guardian numbers but was perplexed about their involvement in the New York trip. While Rose could have enlightened him, she chose not to. The truth was, the trip to New York was as much for Rose as it was for Lissa. _Rose _wanted to spend time with her former classmates and Celeste. Everything was about to change again, and Rose knew that she and Lissa needed the opportunity to deal with that.


	47. Chapter 47

Only a few days later, the old St. Vladimir's gang was onboard Abe's plane headed to New York. As per Rose's suggestion, Lissa and Christian were guarded by Eddie, Meredith, Mason, and Celeste. Abe also sent three of his private Guardians, plus there were Dimitri and Rose. Since they'd be staying in a secure building in one of the safest areas of New York, Rose wasn't particularly worried. Strigoi weren't frequent where they'd be.

"I can't believe we'll be staying in an apartment in the _Upper East Side!"_ Lissa gasped. "I've only seen that area on Gossip Girl!"

Being her first trip to New York, Lissa was understandably excited.

Rose giggled. The Manhattan hotel acquisition had heralded the start of her and Dimitri's involvement with Abe's businesses. At his instance, the family had reserved the top floor of the building for themselves, paying for it to be fitted out as a private residence with plenty of bedroom suites, expansive staff quarters, office facilities and even a private rooftop garden with a private pool and spa for when they visited. Staying in temporary accommodation sucked. This way they had a dedicated place of their own, which they could decorate to their tastes and preferences. Right in the center of things, it was large enough to give them a sense of space and tranquility while still feeling like a home. The bulk of the redesign and decorating had fallen to Rose, interpreted by a local designer, so it was no surprise it was her favorite of Abe's many residences.

"Does it really overlook Central Park?" Christian asked, attempting to prepare himself to stay. Like Lissa, he'd never been to New York.

"Sure does," Rose answered, grinning. "It's right on fifth. Since we have the whole top floor and rooftop, there's nothing to block the view."

"I can't wait to see it!" Lissa sighed, beside herself to finally visit the Big Apple. A lifelong dream, it thrilled her Rose would make that milestone with her.

"You're going to love it," Rose declared, grinning at her best friend. "We will have an amazing time! I guarantee it!"

* * *

"Oh my God! You make it hard not to hate you," Meredith moaned as she stood in the spacious lounge room with Lissa, Rose, and Celeste looking out over the patio to the verdant treetops of Central Park. "You've got a sexy husband, you get to do more with your life than just guard, and you live in a place like _this!"_

There was a moment of awkward silence. In her amazement about the apartment, Meredith had forgotten she was standing beside her Moroi charge.

"I am pretty lucky," Rose agreed, slipping her arm around Lissa's shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze as if to tell her Meredith hadn't intended to offend with her thoughtless words. She was very lucky and while being a Guardian had once been Rose's goal, she didn't regret that fate had other plans for her.

"I'm jealous as hell, too," Lissa said smiling, pretending not to have noted Meredith's comments about guarding.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy yourselves this weekend," Rose said, moving the conversation along. The men in charge of the luggage, Dimitri was showing Christian, Eddie, Mason, and the other Guardians to their rooms. Wanting to spoil her friends, Rose had put them in rooms with the best views. Eddie and Meredith, still a couple, would share a room, as would Lissa and Christian. Celeste and Mason each had a room to themselves, with Rose and Dimitri claiming the expansive master suite. Abe's Guardians would be accommodated in the adjacent staff quarters. While they lacked the views of the park the other bedrooms enjoyed, they were nonetheless luxuriously appointed, and better than Guardian quarters just about anywhere!

"You have a beautiful home," Celeste remarked.

"Part-time home," Rose corrected. "Most of the time we're based in Turkey."

"Is the house there like this?" Lissa asked, her eyes still taking in every detail of her best friend's enormous New York apartment. She understood Abe, and by extension Rose and Dimitri, were successful—but wealth on this scale eclipsed anything she'd imagined. Rose's New York pad made each of the Dragomir houses look, well, a little shabby!

"Not so much," Rose said, at that moment appreciating how much she loved their New York abode. "The house in Istanbul is huge, but it's more Dad's taste. I prefer this place. Even though it's a lot smaller than the house in Turkey, I like the way we decorated it, and I love the location."

"Your father's house in Turkey is even bigger than this?" Meredith gasped.

"At least double the size," Rose replied a little embarrassed. The girls had yet to have a tour of the apartment, so would not yet appreciate just how large the space was. If they did, they'd understand Abe's Istanbul mansion was precisely that. A _mansion!_

Rose was spared further explanation when the guys reappeared.

"I put your luggage in your room," Mason said to Celeste. Over the years guarding alongside one another, the two had become close. Forming what would be best described as a little brother/big sister relationship, Celeste looked out for Mase, and in return, he treated her like the sibling he'd never had. When she'd first noticed it, Rose was a little jealous. Once upon a time, she'd shared that connection with Mason. Eventually, she came to realize that becoming Dimitri's mate had changed everything, so she looked on Celeste and Mason's special connection as a blessing.

"Thanks," Celeste said, bumping her shoulder against his affectionately as he passed.

"It's almost dinnertime. I had the fridge stocked and we _could_ cook," Dimitri started, "but I thought you might want some authentic New York food?" he asked. "J.G. Melon is a New York institution. They serve the best burgers and fries in the city! It's not fancy, but you can't come to New York and not eat at J.G.'s," Dimitri said authoritatively.

While she'd hoped to take their guests somewhere a little more salubrious, Rose understood Dimitri's suggestion. The food at J.G. Melon was great, substantial, and the atmosphere authentically New York enough to satisfy Liss and Christian but relaxed enough for the Guardians to have an enjoyable time, too. It represented a happy middle ground where everyone could be at ease. Better still, the menu was comparatively inexpensive. While poorly paid, Guardians were by nature proud. When she and Dimitri insisted on picking up the tab—which they would—it would be easier for them to swallow, knowing their meals had not cost them a fortune!

"Oh! That's a _great_ idea!" Rose replied, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist and leaning up to kiss him firmly. It was easy for her to forget that he'd spent years working as a Guardian before they'd met. He had a much clearer idea of the Guardian mindset, and at times like this, it showed.

"Seriously, Liss. It's like a pub slash bar, but the food is to die for. And it's _so_ New York. You'll see socialites eating next to families, hipsters, and musicians. And you _HAVE _to try their cottage fries!" Rose concluded, warming up to her topic. "But it's Friday… We'll never a table for so many."

"Guardian secrets," Dimitri said, tapping the side of his nose before winking at his mate. It had actually been Abe who'd suggested they eat there. Unsurprisingly, he'd known someone who knew the owner of the joint, hence Dimitri had secured a coveted 'reservation' at a place that didn't usually _do _those. "We need to get going. It's only a few blocks, but it's safer to catch cabs."

Without appreciating it, Dimitri slipped into team-leader Alpha mode, sorting out who would ride in each of the three taxis to ensure maximum safety for the Moroi. Ordering the vehicles to the door before allowing anyone to step outside the protection of the building, Dimitri saw everyone to their cars before escorting Lissa to ride with Rose, Belkin, and him. He'd sent Christian separately with Celeste, Eddie, and another of Abe's Guardians. Meredith, Mason, and last of Abe's loaned Guardians following both vehicles.

"Dimitri seems much more _Alpha_ tonight," Lissa whispered in Rose's ear referring to Dimitri's automatic instinct to lead the team. Seated in the middle of the back seat, flanked by Rose and Belkin, she was unheard by Dimitri who was in the passenger seat, his eyes constantly roaming outside looking for threats.

"He hasn't done this for a while," Rose replied. "We still train every day—but now we live mostly in the human world, Strigoi are less of a threat. We _love _our life, but the instinct to lead and protect Moroi will always be strong…"

"But you can both do so much more now?" Lissa replied, not yet understanding.

"True. But you can't easily undo _twenty-five years_ of conditioning. Imagine your entire life you were indoctrinated with one way of thinking, then suddenly you were told you could no longer do what you'd trained for."

_"Indoctrinated?"_ Lissa asked, almost offended.

"The first sentence I ever wrote was _'They come first,'" _Rose murmured, her mind drifting to her childhood, letting her best friend do likewise.

* * *

By the time they returned to the apartment, everyone was full and happy. Lissa declared herself exhausted and wanted to sleep before their planned shopping mission the following morning, so she and Christian excused themselves to head to bed.

"Thanks heaps for tonight, guys. I honestly think today has been one of the best days of my life," Eddie said, sitting on one of the sofa's his arm draped around Meredith. With only Dhampir present, he felt more comfortable showing her affection.

"Yeah thanks," Meredith parroted. "Coming to New York is a dream come true for me. Guess I can now tick _that _off the bucket list! It was kind of you to suggest a trip like this before we're reallocated."

"I wasn't sure if you knew," Rose said in apology, regarding her former classmates and Celeste sympathetically. "Has Lissa or Christian said anything?"

"Not yet. Damon brought it up the other day. It will probably be Eddie, Meredith, and me," Mason replied.

"You're all young, and you've had experience guarding outside Court at Lehigh. That will put you in a good place for a quality allocation," Dimitri said, looking at the downcast expressions in front of him. Meredith and Eddie appeared particularly dejected. It was understandable—the chances of them being reallocated together were nonexistent. Mason nodded, but it was with no enthusiasm.

"I don't know about you, but _I_ won't waste my time in the Big Apple bummed out over something that's yet to happen," Celeste said trying to remain upbeat. "You said something about shopping tomorrow, Rose? Where are we going?"

An hour later Rose climbed into bed beside Dimitri. They'd split up in the morning, Celeste, Meredith, and Rose taking Lissa shopping with two of Abe's Guardians while Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri would go out with Christian and Abe's remaining Guardian. Since it was daylight hours, the protection was overkill. Still, as Abe always said, Strigoi were not the only threat. They'd meet up for a late lunch, then Lissa wanted to do a boat tour around the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island for the full New York experience.

"I thought if the rest of us went with Christian and Lissa, Eddie and Meredith could have the afternoon off together? I think they want to spend every minute together while they can," Rose suggested.

"That's one thing I love about you, Roza. The way you always think of others."

"_One _thing? There are others?"

"Plenty," Dimitri replied, nuzzling into his mate's neck and snuffling at her scent glands. He could tell Rose was too tired after their busy day for sexy time tonight, so he soothed himself by enveloping himself with her odor then lulling them off to sleep with his purr.

* * *

"How was New York?" Abe asked when Rose and Dimitri returned from their weekend away. The couple was sitting with her parents sipping on gin and tonics ahead of a quiet dinner together.

"Exhausting," Rose replied. "Lissa treated it like a once in a lifetime opportunity and shopped accordingly. She almost filled the hull of your plane."

"That bad?" Janine asked eyebrow raised.

"Worse," Rose giggled, recalling the look of glee from the personal shopper when Lissa's purchases had been rung up at the first store. They'd visited a mix of department, designer, and chain stores. Meredith and Celeste even got into the swing of things, picking up a few outfits at H and found a pretty jacket there, too, along with some much-needed basics. "But it was fun. I won't see her for a while once we return to Turkey, so I wanted us to have a good time."

"Yes. I hoped to speak with you about that. Assuming everything goes well with the Omega submission, when do you intend to leave?" Abe asked.

"Straight away if we can," Dimitri replied. "We're planning a few days of sun in Cancun, then we'll fly back to Turkey. The team there have been working well, but there are a few things we need to check up on."

"Janine and I thought we'd like to visit Cuba for a few days, so perhaps we could share the plane to Cancun, we'll go on to Cuba, and afterward the four of us can fly to Turkey? The flight would give us a chance to discuss how to split things with the company."

"Sounds good to me," Rose agreed. No matter how comfortable the plane, lengthy flights were boring, and it was as good a chance to talk as any. And she needed to work out their game plan for the company now she and Dimitri would play a leading role. The travel details quickly agreed upon, they moved on to other topics of conversation—such as how some Royals were already mobilizing to attempt to shore up their privilege and power via a series of submissions to the new Representative Council.

"There's a proposal that the palace and other assets of the Monarchy should be liquidated and distributed proportionally amongst the Royal Moroi according to each family's number of family members." Abe sipped from his glass, his eyebrow cocked. "They're claiming it collectively belongs to the twelve Royal families, and with the removal of a Monarch, the assets should be redistributed."

"The largest family being the Ivashkovs," Rose snorted, entirely unsurprised by their attempted cash grab. The largely conservative Zeklos, Voda, and Lazar families would no doubt support the proposal, however, the Dragomir, Badica, Tarus, and Szelsky families would likely oppose it. In any case, it was irrelevant. A Dhampir-heavy Council would never support pillaging assets for the benefit of already privileged Royals at the expense of everyday Moroi and Dhampir. "Can't wait to hear how _that_ plays out! Is Adrian a part of that campaign?"

"No," Janine replied. "He's been all but excommunicated! He's spending time in his apartment with his mother." Without delay, Janine explained Nathan Ivashkov's dalliance with an adolescent Conta girl, the resulting pregnancy, and the scandal of Daniella divorcing Nathan because of it. "Everyone at Court knows. Daniella and Adrian are now the pariahs of the Ivashkov clan because of their actions, but apparently, they're thrilled to be so!"

"Oh, how the mighty fall," Rose mocked, referring to Tatiana as much as Adrian. "What's the latest with Queen Bitch?"

"That's _former_ Queen Bitch," Abe commented, his eyes twinkling with undisguised malice. "And not a lot. They've moved her to a more comfortable long-term cell. Her lawyer attempted to have her released on bail pending trial, but with her resources and the fact she tried to murder Hans, the judge considered her too risky. It's unlikely to go to trial for at least a year."

"Will she serve time?" Rose asked with skepticism.

"Probably not," Abe admitted. "They're most likely to try a temporary insanity plea. The most likely outcome is a suspended sentence somewhere in a nice but remote location with a few Dhampir staff and Guardians to look after her."

"As long as I don't have to see her again," Dimitri growled. He'd never forgive his biological great aunt for what she'd done and been prepared to do, to him and Rose. She could rot in hell as far as he was concerned.

* * *

"We did it!" Ambrose said, grabbing the much older Omega Olympia around the waist and swinging her around before doing likewise with Rose. It was fortuitous Dimitri was not there to see such a blatant display because, all else aside, he was still an Alpha and fiercely protective of his mate. Seeing another man touch her would send Dimitri crazy even if it was entirely innocent!

"That we did!" Rose replied once Ambrose returned her to solid ground. "This will make a world of difference! I can't believe they gave us even _more _than we asked for."

After their deliberations, the Representative Council granted the Omega Collective their requests but also allocated two of the units next to Ambrose's on the periphery of the palace as rent-free half-way housing. Rose found it particularly amusing that one of them was the apartment Tatiana had temporarily moved to.

"Tatiana gifted me my apartment some years ago," Ambrose said out of the blue, blushing just a little. She'd done the same for Adrian, too. Ambrose had checked, and even with the new Moroi/Dhampir governance, the transfer of title was legally sound so the apartment was his. "What if we make the three apartments a community center? Omega leaving forced marriage situations will need understanding and help from someone they can trust. I could house them with me for a few months, then move them to one of the other apartments as they get stronger and more independent? The same for newly declared Omega? That way they have a place to live as they retrain and get jobs."

"It's your home and your time, you don't _have_ to do that," Olympia replied.

"I only work two or three days at the salon," Ambrose replied, "and thanks to my circumstances, I have substantial savings. I can afford it, and I need _something_ to occupy my time… I'd like to play an active role in this."

Filled with ideas of how they could use the resources the Council had given the group, the trio headed off to lunch at a nearby café.

'_We got it! Everything we asked for!' _Rose said to Dimitri through their pair-bond before she sat with the other Omega and ordered. _'PLUS they gave us two apartments on the edge of the palace as a sort of halfway house. Ambrose's place makes three in a row, so we're thinking of an Omega community center. It's going to be so exciting!'_

Standing as the muscle in a meeting with Abe and a Royal Moroi who was renegotiating the terms of his loan repayments, Dimitri's spirits plunged at his mate's message. He'd worried about it over the weekend in New York, but now he was convinced. Rose did not want to return to their life in Turkey. Between missing Lissa, the Omegas, and a few off-the-cuff remarks about Istanbul, Dimitri had formed the distinct opinion Rose really didn't want to leave Court.


	48. Chapter 48

"Roza? You don't really want to return to Turkey, do you?"

Rose and Dimitri were lying side by side on the balcony of their suite in Cancun overlooking the Gulf of Mexico. Warm sun complimented by a balmy breeze—the place was idyllic.

"Right now, I don't want to go anywhere," Rose replied, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

"I mean it. When we were in New York, I got the sense you didn't want to leave Court and your friends."

Rose sighed, rolling over to face her worried mate.

"You're half right. I'm happy to leave Court, but I will miss my friends. I love our life in Istanbul—we've had some amazing years there—but it doesn't feel like home."

"What if we get our own place? We talked about moving out and getting something smaller just for us?" Dimitri's heart was sinking. The only way he'd endured the months at Court was imagining them in a home of their own once they left. It didn't sound like Rose shared his vision. A vision of their own place, and then maybe in the future a baby…

"It's not that. Turkey doesn't feel like home. I don't want to move back to Court, but I wouldn't mind living in New York."

It was an idea Rose had been kicking around for a few days. Something Janine said had set the ball rolling. Even when she was saying tearful farewells to Lissa, Christian, and their other friends at Court, Rose was thinking it would be so much easier to say goodbye for now if they were based in New York and not Istanbul.

"New York?" Dimitri said, testing the words and the idea. "You mean run Mazur Industries from there?"

"Why not? At least half of the business is US-based. We have the apartment and it feels more like a home then Abe's house in Istanbul. New York is close to Court so we can visit when we want to, but removed enough we don't have to get involved in the day to day bullshit. We'd still need to fly to Europe regularly, so we could work in visits to Baia then."

Home. It was a nebulous concept. Baia was his family's home, but now Dimitri's home was where his heart was. Where Roza was. He was happy when she was.

"It's a glorious city," Dimitri agreed, observing his wife's face as he said his next words. "I suppose it makes sense to decide on a country before we think about starting a family."

Rose rolled off her sun lounge, which had been draped with the duvet and blankets she used as her nest, and climbed on to Dimitri's, nestling in his waiting arms.

"It does," Rose admitted. "Although I'm not quite ready for that yet."

"Not yet," Dimitri agreed, not wanting to spook his mate. "But maybe starting to think about it?"

"Maybe… And I'm certainly open to practicing…"

"Is that so?" Dimitri asked, looking around to make sure no one was situated close enough to overlook their balcony. While there were spots which could give a distant view, they were far enough away that Dimitri was unconcerned. In fact, making love where they might be observed was a bit of a turn on.

"It is," Rose said with a sigh, allowing Dimitri to peel her bikini bottoms from her slowly as she pulled on the string securing her bikini top. Taking the scraps of fabric from her hand, Dimitri discarded them on the balcony floor. His eyes raked over his mate.

_'So beautiful,'_ he said in his mind, his eyes catching hers as he lowered his swim trunks, rendering him as naked as she was.

_'You're not so bad yourself,'_ Rose thought back.

"Lie on your back, legs open," Dimitri ordered, growling as he stood and watched his wife. Rose immediately obliged, scooting back on the sun lounge so her butt was right at the point where the lounger's back inclined, resting her heels on the edge of the sun lounge, meaning her back was elevated as she opened her legs. Looking down, Rose could see her lips and slit exposed to Dimitri's covetous gaze.

"MORE!" Dimitri demanded in a sexy whisper, forcing her legs further apart. Gasping at her husband's blatant request, Rose draped each leg off the side of the lounge. She was now completely open, exposed, and at Dimitri's mercy.

"That's more like it," Dimitri growled, throwing a towel onto the balcony floor then kneeling on it at the end of the sun lounge. His height when he leaned forward brought his mouth to Rose's lower lips and very exposed slit. Already weeping with want for him, Dimitri wasted no time blowing on her lips and holes before attaching his lips, kissing her cunt as only a lover could.

"DIMITRI!" Rose whisper screamed. Anyone watching would know what they were up to—not that Rose cared! Her man, mate, husband was fucking her with his mouth. Looking down, she could see he had his eyes closed as he plundered her lady garden with his teeth, tongue, and lips. She was so turned on, and he so skilled, it was a matter of moments before she came hard against his face. Gasping her approval, Rose grasped the back of Dimitri's head, forcing it against her as she rode out everything he could give.

"I love you," Dimitri groaned as she floated down from her climax. "I want you so much!"

"Take me," Rose replied, blissed out from her climax. Through their bond, Rose already knew Dimitri wanted it hard. With all the uncertainty about where to live, he needed to feel in control.

"Here? Are you sure?" her mate asked.

"Yes! I want you to do anything you want with me. Take me any way you want to!"

Hearing her approval, Dimitri yanked on Rose's calves, pulling her down the sun lounge until her legs dangled off the edge, her pussy right at the bottom and inches from his cock. Still kneeling on the towel, he leaned forward, grasping the sun lounge in one hand as he used the other to bring his tip to her wetness. Dragging his cock up and down through her juices, Dimitri was well lubricated when he pushed into her hard.

"Fuck, Roza," Dimitri moaned. Starting a slow, satisfying pace, he pulled his cock right to the outer edge of her pussy before thrusting inside again. Every time it felt as though he was about to pull out and stop before he filled her again and again. Slowly increasing speed and intensity, soon Dimitri was giving Rose his all.

The warm sunshine on his back, the smell of his woman and the sea, a slight breeze tickling his naked flesh. His very wet and willing wife whimpering beneath him as he fucked her good and hard. This? This here was heaven!

_'I agree,'_ Rose replied, picking Dimitri's thoughts from his head. When they were together—when he was inside her—it was almost impossible to separate their thoughts, which is how he knew to go even harder and how Rose knew Dimitri was very close to cumming.

A tingle at the base of his cock signaled his knot forming. Dimitri's groan as he prepared to flood his wife's tight twat, and the very full feeling of her mate expanding even further within her, started Rose's climax. Locking her arms around Dimitri, Rose pulled herself upright and clung to him as he kneeled at the foot of the sun lounge. Dimitri's arms snaked around his woman, eyes closed and his face pressed into the scent point at his neck as he growled possessively. Rose whimpered in pleasure and submission, Dimitri responding by spurting his seed in her cleft.

* * *

_'Just tell him how you feel,'_ Dimitri thought to Rose. They were on Abe's plane to Turkey, and they'd finished the small talk about their Mexican and Cuban getaways.

_'You're his Guardian… YOU do it!'_ Rose thought back, not actually meaning it.

"Abe? With the changes to Mazur Industries, Rose and I thought we might run our parts of the business from New York," Dimitri announced.

Rose scowled at her husband. Surely, he could have eased into things rather than just putting it out there?!

"We thought you might do that," Abe replied. Once Janine had pointed it out to him, he understood that while Turkey was the place he considered home, the same could not be said for Dimitri or Rose. He'd expected they'd favor Russia or America as their home base, so was unsurprised to hear they'd chosen the latter.

"We'll still travel to Europe regularly," Rose blurted out. "It's just that New York is not too far from Court, and we have the apartment there. If we're going to settle somewhere full time, it feels like the right place for us."

"We understand," Janine said, smiling at her daughter and son-in-law. "Your father and I will be traveling. It's only fair you choose a home base that suits you. Have you thought about the practicalities?"

Now the idea was out there, Rose, Abe, and Dimitri went through the company and subsidiaries one by one, discussing which the Belikovs would manage, those Abe would continue to control, plus the ones that could be delegated to trusted employees and checked up on as required.

"If you're based in New York, I'd like you to take on the American Moroi loans," Abe said, eyeing his son-in-law and Guardian speculatively. "Being close to Court will help you there."

"They'll never respect a Dhampir," Dimitri scoffed. Yes, he understood many of the Moroi motivations when seeking a discreet loan, but he didn't think they'd kowtow to a Dhampir.

"They don't respect me either," Abe chortled. "But they fear me. And they'll learn to fear you, too. Speaking of which, we need to discuss Guardians. I know you are still a Guardian, but in this role, you will need a second plus others." Dimitri bristled. He was an Alpha. The best of the best. The last thing he needed was someone lining the wall protecting him! "Not necessarily for physical protection," Abe continued, ignoring Dimitri's irritated expression. "We know you can protect yourself, yet it pays to have observant personnel in meetings with you. Another set of eyes is invaluable. Also, any Moroi will expect you to have defense."

Separate Guardians had not occurred to Rose or Dimitri. Ostensibly he was still Abe's Guardian—and before she'd declared, Rose had been months away from being one, too. People protecting them was a foreign concept.

"It's part of the gig," Abe said, sounding casual. "Dimitri—in a business like ours, you know it's not really about Strigoi…"

Abe was right. They were far enough removed from the Moroi world that Strigoi weren't much of a threat. In his time as Abe's Guardian, Dimitri had been a visual threat, but ultimately, he'd served as a valued and trusted second opinion.

"Pavel and then you, Belikov, have saved me more often with your intuition than your stakes," Abe explained. "Rose, you'll need a Guardian, too. New York is safe to an extent, but once people know you're settled there, you may be targeted. Business, even legitimate business in the human world, can be dangerous."

"There's so much to organize," Rose said with a groan.

"Lucky we have a lengthy flight then," Abe said, grabbing a folder with Guardian profiles and opening it in front of Dimitri. "These are the Guardians employed by Mazur Industries. Why don't we go through them and see which ones you might want to take to New York with you? Rose? You can do the same with the staff from the Istanbul office. Some might not want to move, but some may. Choose those you'd like to make an offer."

_'Guess that's the last we see of Tabitha,'_ Dimitri said to his wife, referring to the blonde receptionist who Rose had taken exception to on her first visit to Mazur Industries. After Rose dressing her down, the shameless eye fucking of Dimitri had stopped however Tabitha was still overly attentive to Dimitri's needs which irritated Rose.

_'Damn right,'_ Rose thought back, pulling Tabitha's plastic pocket from the employee folder and dropping it onto the reject pile, wishing she was back on holiday with Dimitri in Cancun instead of heading back to work in Istanbul.

* * *

"What do you mean she can take up to seventy percent of my assets?" Nathan Ivashkov roared. "That can't be right?" he asked, turning to his legal counsel, who nodded grimly. They'd spoken about it previously, yet hearing it from his former wife's boyfriend, now lawyer, outraged him.

"My client has excellent cause for complaint. You have prevented her from working outside the home for over a quarter of a century, drastically reducing her skills to find work and support herself after your divorce. Plus, my understanding is you have evicted her from the family house, leaving her homeless. She has a clear claim to a significant proportion of the communal assets and spousal support, and that's without addressing your infidelity," Lewis Drozdov drawled, relishing being able to irritate the hell out of the stuck up Ivashkov.

At one time Lewis had set his sights on Daniella, but Nathan had beat him to the punch. Happily married to his wife of over twenty years, Lewis would still have represented his former girlfriend for free just for the chance to get under Nathan's skin. "You come from a wealthy family who will presumably help you. My client would not be so fortunate, which is something the Court will also consider."

Nathan groaned as his lawyer agreed. A society happy to turn a blind eye to male marital infidelity, especially with Dhampir, perversely the Moroi judicial system invariably favored slighted wives. Nathan would be lucky to have a shirt on his back by the time Daniella and Lewis had finished with him.

"Rumor has it the Contas will be generous if you divorce quickly and make an honest woman of the girl. Your marriage is over either way. Divorce Daniella, give her seventy percent, and you can put this all behind you."

"Fifty," Nathan's lawyer countered, giving his client a look warning him to say nothing.

"Sixty plus spousal assistance," Lewis responded, stipulating Daniella would receive biweekly financial support until she earned over a certain amount. Nathan and his counsel stood and moved outside to discuss the offer, leaving Lewis to regard his counterpart's office and sip on the sparkling mineral water his assistant had provided. This was the best fun he'd had in months.

"It's a deal," Nathan said when they returned, grinding his teeth as he held his hand out to his nemesis to seal the deal. After that, it was all over other than the signatures.

"How did it go?" Daniella asked half an hour later, back at Lewis' office. She'd been waiting there while Lewis met with Nathan and his lawyer.

"It couldn't have gone much better," Lewis crowed, pouring himself and Daniella each a small sherry. "He agreed to sixty percent and the spousal support. With what the Contas have offered you, you'll be better off than he is!"

Lewis called in his assistant, getting her to witness Daniella's signature before taking the signed paperwork, make copies, and file them with the Moroi Court before Nathan changed his mind and decided to fight.

"It's not about the money," Daniella said, taking the sherry Lewis offered. "Not really. I lost twenty-five years of myself married to that man. It's time for me to rediscover who I am."

"What do you have in mind?" Lewis asked curiously, hardly able to remember the man he was so many years ago, let alone the young woman he'd once dated.

"You know? I'm not entirely sure. My son Adrian enjoys painting… I might try it and see if I have any talent there."

* * *

Four weeks of catching up on work, radically scaling back Mazur Industries' Istanbul office and organizing which staff would make the move to New York had Rose and Dimitri exhausted.

"Have you decided on your Guardian?" Abe asked, coming into the now packed office Rose had used for the last three years. Dimitri had arranged for the equipment and files to be sent to New York ahead of their official move there in a month. Mazur Industries had assigned themselves additional space on the second top floor of the hotel in the Upper East Side, so that was being renovated to provide a permanent suite of offices there, while at Abe's suggestion the personal office spaces in the apartment were being converted into a self-contained apartment for when he and Janine visited. A happy compromise, it gave Rose and Dimitri their privacy while pleasing Janine that they'd be close by their daughter in the big apple.

"I looked through the folder, but no one stood out. I'll get Dimitri to choose someone for me."

"If you don't like someone, we could hire someone new. A female, maybe? That might be easier when you're shopping or at functions."

Rose spun to look at Abe, before throwing herself into his arms. "Baba? You're a genius! Where's Dimitri?" Not waiting to hear his answer, Rose went in search of her man, calling out to him mentally as she did so. She found him a few rooms over, loading files into a filing cabinet.

"I know who I want as my Guardian!"

"You've finally decided?" Dimitri asked with a lifted eyebrow. He'd been asking her for days to make a selection so he could finalize his choice.

"Yep!" Rose said popping the p. "She might not be interested, but I thought I'd offer the position to Meredith Edwards! With her and Eddie being reallocated, we could take them both. If I have to have a dedicated Guardian, I'd rather a female. Meredith could guard me, and if you didn't want Eddie as yours, he could come as a general Guardian?"

"What was his degree in?" Dimitri asked.

"Business with a minor in political science," Rose supplied. "That could come in handy…"

"And what about Mason? He's being reallocated, too." Dimitri's voice was considered, but there was a slight undercurrent in his tone. It had been years since Ashford had made a play for Rose. He and Rose were friends, that's all they'd ever been. Yet when they'd visited Lissa at Lehigh and then Court, Dimitri sometimes thought he saw a wistful expression on the young Dhampir's face. He knew Rose didn't give Mason a second thought that way. Mason? Well, Dimitri wasn't so sure. He certainly wasn't comfortable with Mason being a part of their guarding team.

"We could bring him too!" Rose said immediately, an excited smile on her face, already imagining hanging out with her former classmates again.

"No." Dimitri voiced quietly. "I don't want him on our team."

"No?"

"No. He wants what's mine, and I don't want him in a situation where he might be alone with you."

"Dimitri that was so long ago. He doesn't think about me like that anymore. He knows I'm your mate, that I love you, and we're married!"

"I don't care! I don't want him anywhere near you! I'm happy to make a private offer to Meredith and Eddie, but there's no way we're employing Mason Ashford. I forbid it!"

"You forbid it?" Rose asked, her eyebrows rising dangerously.

"Yes. I do," Dimitri said, knowing, even as he said it, this would not fly with his mate.

"You FORBID it?" Rose asked again, giving Dimitri the chance to change his words and stance.

"Yes," Dimitri said, closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

"Well, that's that then," Rose whispered, spinning on her heel and walking through the door.


	49. Chapter 49

"How bad is it?" Dimitri asked Abe when he walked into the older Moroi's office later in the afternoon. He hadn't seen Rose since their discussion several hours earlier, and now she was nowhere to be found. Sampling her mood through their bond, Dimitri knew his wife was ropeable, so he'd given her time to cool down.

"Bad enough she convinced Janine to go shopping with her…" Abe said, leveling his dark eyes at his son-in-law. "What did you do?"

Dimitri sighed.

"Three of Rose's friends from the Academy are being reallocated from Lissa and Christian's guarding team. Two of them, Eddie and Meredith, are a couple and will be separated. Rose is sympathetic and thought Meredith could potentially be her Guardian, and Eddie could guard me so they could stay together."

"You didn't like the idea?" Abe asked.

"No, it's not that. Meredith and Eddie went through Lehigh with Christian and Lissa. They've both earned degrees, which would be an advantage if they were to be involved with the business. It's the third friend which is the issue. Mason Ashford. He's also being reallocated from the Dragomir-Ozera guarding team, and Rose wants to offer him an allocation."

"What's the problem with that?"

"He likes Roza," Dimitri said, followed by an angry, possessive growl. Even thinking about Mason pushed all Dimitri's buttons. "He has ever since she was at the Academy. Even now, I don't like the way he looks at her. It aggravates me!"

"Then tell her that. Explain that he sets off your protective Alpha side. She's your mate—she'll understand," Abe said.

"Um, about that… I kind of said that Mason would not be on the guarding team. That I forbade it," Dimitri admitted sheepishly.

"You forbade it?" Abe said, staring at his daughter's mate incredulously. "You used the _F-Word_ to a Hathaway woman?!"

"She's a Belikov," Dimitri mumbled.

"Semantics," Abe replied, flourishing his hand dismissively. "Son, telling a woman you _forbid _her to do something is like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Rose will now be more determined than ever to employ the young man. If I was you, I'd work on finding a suitable role for Mason, because if I know my daughter like I think I do, he'll be on your team as soon as you get to New York!"

Dimitri groaned, recognizing the truth when he heard it! He was such an idiot. If he'd taken the time to explain his concerns, then Rose would probably have understood. Now he'd be forced to have a wannabe lover near his mate twenty-four-seven! He was a freaking idiot!

* * *

"…and then he said he said he _forbade_ me to offer Mason an allocation!"

"He didn't?!" Janine said in faux horror.

"He did!" Rose replied, confused when her mother started laughing moments later. _"What?"_

"Why do you think Dimitri doesn't want your friend on the team?" Janine asked, despite already suspecting the reason.

"Well _ages _ago Mason thought he liked me," Rose admitted.

"Liked you?"

"Yeah… As in _liked _me," Rose owned. "He wanted us to date. To be a couple. But that was _years_ ago. Back at St. Vlad's before I declared!"

"And Belikov knows this?" Janine checked.

"We don't keep secrets," Rose replied, not answering her mother's question.

Janine nodded knowingly.

"Rosemarie? You're mated and married to an _Alpha._ His first instinct will always be to protect you, and Alpha are notoriously jealous. It's no surprise he doesn't want you near another man who desires you."

"Desired," Rose retorted. "Mason stopped thinking that way when I married!"

"Are you sure?" Janine asked, lifting a brow. "Even if Mason _has_ moved on, is it worth stressing Dimitri out? Do you want your mate constantly on high alert, analyzing every word and interaction?"

Rose pondered. After blowing several thousand dollars on clothes they didn't need, she and Janine were seated in a quiet booth in a luxury restaurant having a decadent afternoon tea. Now she'd calmed down, her mother's words made sense.

"But he _forbade _me!" Rose argued, trying to impress on her mother it was now a matter of principle.

"Then come up with a compromise so you can _both_ win," Janine advised. "Also, think whether you really want to be Mason's boss. I appreciate you want to give him a safe allocation, but going from friends to employer and employee changes a relationship. A _friendship. _You don't want to gain him as a Guardian just to lose him as a friend."

Rose thought about her mother's words. Janine was right. It would be easier to employ Eddie and Meredith. While they'd always been friendly, she'd never had the same depth of friendship with them she'd shared with Mason. Now it had been pointed out, Rose couldn't imagine being a boss to her former best male friend, and she recognized the reasons Dimitri would likewise struggle to be his boss.

"I hate that he'll go into the general allocation pool. He could end up _anywhere._ And I don't want to offer Meredith and Eddie an allocation and not Mase—he'll think we're rejecting him. If we can't take all three, I think I must let them all go," Rose declared.

"Is Mason any good?" Janine asked, an idea occurring to her.

"He's not bad. In the top five of our graduating year and he has a few molnia."

"And he was at Lehigh with Vasilisa and Christian?"

"Yes. He was part of the team of six guarding them outside wards," Rose replied. "He's only being reallocated because Liss and Christian are based at Court now, so they don't need as many Guardians."

"Your father and I will take a team of three or four Guardians with us as we travel. Maybe your friend could be part of that guard? You'd still be able to see him from time to time when we visit New York, but you wouldn't be his boss and he wouldn't be around all the time."

"You'd do that?" Rose gasped in surprise. "Mase has _always_ wanted to see the world! That's his dream! Would Baba mind?"

"Leave your father to me," Janine said smugly, knowing Abe would be all for any plan that ended a potential stalemate and facilitated domestic harmony between their daughter and son-in-law. Besides which, in matters of guarding, he rightly deferred to her many years of experience. A younger Guardian on the team would be an asset. "I know it is a matter of principle, but you need to give Dimitri a win here, Rosemarie," Janine counseled.

"He's a man, and men can be stubborn and proud, especially if they're feeling uncertain or jealous. You don't have to say you _submit_ to his demand, but you could tell him you've thought about it further and you don't wish to be Mason's boss? Then you can explain your father and I offered to place him."

Rose was happy her mother's suggestion let them both save face. She could see how pissed off she would have been had Dimitri suggested Tabitha make the move to the New York office. While it was a different circumstance with Mason, Dimitri was her mate—he needed to know his happiness was her priority.

"I will," Rose agreed. "Thanks, Mom. Dimitri and I hardly ever argue…"

"Disagreements are inevitable in a relationship. Just try to consider one another's point of view and think about the end goal," Janine said sagely, signaling the attendant over to refill her glass of champagne and Rose's too.

The two were enjoying elaborate finger sandwiches when Rose asked, "So how are you and Baba going? Are you missing guarding?"

"Not a bit," Janine said with a wide smile. "Havana was just magical! Your father liked the alcohol and cigars… I liked the music, food, and dancing! After we settle everything in Istanbul, we're headed to Rio de Janeiro for a month or so. I've always wanted to vacation there, and your father likes anywhere warm."

"Have you decided where to live?"

"Abe feels at home in Turkey, I feel more at home in the States. We will split our time between Istanbul and the new apartment in New York. We'll be close enough to see you when we're in town, but separate to give you your privacy."

Just quietly, it relieved Rose her folks recognized a shared home could be awkward. While her parents' new apartment faced onto the pool and a communal green area on the Upper East Side rooftop, it had its own entrance. The Guardian quarters were common to both apartments but could be divided if required, meaning they could be together or separately if they wished.

"And after Rio?"

"Who knows?" Janine giggled in an uncharacteristic display of levity. Not usually one to show her emotions, Janine was happy to share her excitement with her only child. "Your father has suggested Portugal, so maybe Turkey then there?"

"You'll get to see everywhere!" Rose replied, smiling at her Mom.

"That's the plan," Janine responded. She'd worked as a Guardian for so long, and Abe had put his efforts into building his empire. She felt they deserved this next phase in their lives, especially since it gave Rosemarie and Dimitri a chance to forge their own way. Their daughter and her mate deciding on a home in New York thrilled Janine. Like Dimitri, she recognized any Omega would want to establish a home base and to settle before her mind turned to babies. Rose was still young—there was plenty of time for a baby yet—still, Janine thought it would be exciting to become a grandparent, even if she and Abe were _far_ too young!

* * *

"So how does it feel to be a free woman?" Adrian asked, pouring his mother a glass of Bollinger. While staying with him, Daniella had supported Adrian drinking less, but today they had cause to celebrate. They had signed the papers, the assets divided, and as of today, Daniella was no longer Mrs. Nathan Ivashkov. After more than a quarter of a century married to a vain, egotistical, and frankly boorish asshole, Daniella felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Living with Adrian had been wonderful. Without a house or a husband to attend to, Daniella had started finding her joy. Quickly determining that painting was _not_ her forte, she'd thought about what she enjoyed doing.

Strangely enough, it was Cassie Conta—or the soon to be new Mrs. Nathan Ivashkov—who gave her the idea. As part of dividing their assets, Cassie had toured Daniella's former home with Nathan, picking out what she did and didn't want. In the end, she'd liked almost everything, including the house, adoring Daniella's classic sense of style. Caring for very little of the material assets from their almost three decades together, Daniella was content to hand over her husband, the house, and the majority of its contents in return for a larger cash portion in their divorce settlement. If Cassie Conta wanted to step into her shoes, she was very welcome to do so!

When Daniella remembered that Elspeth Conta ran an exclusive interior design service at Court, she wasted no time contacting Jillian and actioning that part of their agreement. Come Monday, Daniella would start work as an interior designer, and she couldn't be more pleased!

"It feels wonderful, thank you, darling! And I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me over these last few weeks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Adrian shrugged. Strangely, he'd enjoyed having his mother stay with him. Without Nathan in the picture, he'd appreciated her company. It was as though by leaving her husband, Daniella had left all the bullshit, pretense, and artifice of her old life behind. She was a new woman reevaluating every area of her life and making changes. The stuffy, boring Royal Moroi friends she'd accumulated thanks to her position as Nathan's wife were being whittled off one by one, leaving only those for whom Daniella held genuine affection. On top of that, she was putting herself out there to make new friends. His mother had joined a book club for singles, a wine and cheese tasting society, and an amateur Latin dancing group. Without the responsibility of keeping anyone else happy, Daniella was free to indulge in pastimes _she _enjoyed!

"No bother. Seriously—it's been good to have you around. It's helped…" Adrian admitted, and it had. He was drinking less, and now he had someone to share time with, he focused more on his art and less on amorous encounters.

Adrian had not had a lover to visit since his Mom moved in. Yes, he'd visited a few women in their homes, but even then, it was a brief thing. The fact was, with someone to talk to at home, Adrian was less inclined to stay out or invite a woman to stay in. He was spending more time on his art than ever before, his diligence paying off. Quite simply, Adrian preferred art and conversation to meaningless pussy and booze. A startling revelation, Daniella was not the only one making life-changing discoveries!

* * *

"We'll have to tell them tomorrow," Lissa whispered once she and Christian were in bed and out of earshot. "It's only a few days… We have to warn them before they're just reallocated."

A recurrent topic of conversation between Christian and Lissa, they'd finally decided on who to release for reallocation from their team. Ashford, Castile, and Edwards. As the three youngest Guardians, it was a given. That said, they were three graduates from their year. Telling former classmates—_friends_—that you had to let them go hurt.

"We'll give them excellent references," Christian volunteered, attempting to put his wife at ease.

"References mean _nothing_ for a Dhampir," Lissa replied fatalistically and more to the point realistically. "They'll send them wherever there's a need."

Christian didn't bother to argue. Sure, as a Moroi, he was supposed to just accept that Guardians came and went. Still, Castile, Ashford, and to an extent even Edwards had become his friends. It was hard to imagine everyday life without them.

"We'll tell them first thing tomorrow," Christian said, dreading the conversation. After living closely together at Lehigh, he knew and trusted these people.

"I want them to know it's not something we wanted," Vasilisa fretted. "They've done nothing wrong!"

"I'll make sure they know that," Christian promised, wondering how he'd be able to include that sentiment in the conversation. The Guardians had _no clue _what was about to go down… He'd need to break the news carefully.

* * *

Dimitri and Abe were in the sitting room of the Istanbul residence when Janine and Rose returned home. Late in the afternoon, wary to say anything after his earlier confrontation with his wife, Dimitri let Abe take the lead.

"My two beautiful women," Abe said, laying it on thick. "I see you've shopped up a storm," he continued, gesturing to the plentiful packages carried by his daughter, her mother, and their Guardians as they entered the room. "I hope you had an excellent afternoon!"

With his toothy grin and delighted expression, it was all but impossible for any woman to be cross with Zmey.

"We shopped, then had high tea," Janine replied, also grinning. "New perfume, lingerie, shoes, and then afternoon tea with sandwiches, scones, and champagne. What's _not _to enjoy?!"

"So, you had a pleasant afternoon, darling?" Abe asked, regarding his daughter carefully.

"_Wonderful," _Rose replied, smiling sweetly at her Dad before flicking her eyes across to her mate. He was looking nervous, which was an unfamiliar expression on his handsome face. "I'm tired from shopping all afternoon. I think I'll head upstairs and order takeout for dinner," Rose announced, attempting to collect her parcels from one of the Guardians.

"I'll take those," Dimitri announced gruffly, standing and approaching his wife and all but snatching her bags from the Guardian who'd carted them inside. Spotting a few bags from a lingerie store, he bristled at the thought of another man even carrying the bags containing the delicate pieces of silk and lace that would cover his mate's most private areas.

"Whatever you want," Rose said, faking a yawn and making her way upstairs to the wing she shared with her husband.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Abe asked Janine once his daughter and her mate were out of earshot. "Belikov is worried…"

"They'll be _fine," _Janine reassured Abe. "I've talked it through with Rosemarie."

"And what about her friend?"

"Mason?"Janine responded. "She said he's a fit Guardian worth employing. However, rather than have him on the New York team, I thought he could travel with us?"

"Give him an allocation so Rose does not feel obliged to?" Abe said, immediately seizing Janine's thoughts.

"Why not?" Janine posed. "It makes life easier for Rosemarie. Dimitri, too. A younger Guardian on our team is no disadvantage. Plus, I'd like to help someone who's known Rosemarie for years. He might share information on some of the things I missed?" Janine didn't come out and say it, yet Abe recognized she had issues about not being there for Rose. He did, too.

"One of Rose's best friends," he said out loud, testing the idea.

"Why not?" Janine challenged.

"I suppose _someone_ has to carry the luggage," Abe mused, smiling to let the mother of his child know he had no objections to her solution to the problem.

* * *

"Morning Rose," Lissa said, answering her cell early in the Moroi morning. "Is everything ok? You rarely ring this early. What time is it there?"

"It's 3:00 am in Istanbul," Rose said with a yawn.

After Dimitri joined her upstairs following her shopping trip, they'd talked. Dimitri explained that Mason's previous interest in Rose bothered him and brought out his possessive Alpha side. Rose had explained that she didn't want to offer Eddie and Meredith an allocation, but not Mason. She'd also explained that on reflection she didn't like the idea of being Mason's boss, and finally that her parents intended to make Mason an allocation offer for their guarding team. Thrilled they'd reached a workaround they could both accept, Rose had modeled her new underwear, then Dimitri spent the following hours making passionate love to his mate. Claiming her again and again, using touch and pleasure to reassure himself things were good between them, with Dimitri finally asleep in the bed they shared, Rose was awake so thought she'd set their plan in motion.

"Dimitri and I were talking about your Guardians needing reallocation. Have you decided who you'll let go?"

"Yes. I wish we didn't have to, but it will be Ashford, Castile, and Edwards," Lissa replied with an audible sigh. Hearing her half of the conversation, Christian reached over to rub his wife's arm.

"I thought that might be the case. How would you feel if we offered them allocations? We thought Meredith and Eddie might want to work with us in New York? Since Baba is keeping the house in Istanbul, we will need more Guardians, and that way they could stay together. Plus, my parents are interested in having Mason on their guarding team as they travel."

"Are you sure? Can you do that?" Lissa squealed, bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"They're private allocations—we can offer whatever we want. It's up to them if they want to accept."


	50. Chapter 50

"What are you smiling about?" Dimitri asked the next morning, running his eyes over his naked mate as they lay together in bed. A sight he would never tire of, seeing Rose's sexy sinuous curves aroused him.

"I was thinking about the first time you saw Eddie and me fight at St. Vlad's. We'd gone running together without him, but you didn't want to hurt his feelings, so you lied and told him we'd met by accident on our run, and then you suggested he and I spar."

"I'd almost forgotten about that," Dimitri said, his mouth pursing, recollecting the earliest days of their relationship. It had all happened so fast. "You beat Castile then landed on top of him. Even _then_ I didn't like another male being that close to you."

"I would have made a great Guardian," Rose stated a little sadly, remembering her past. She and Dimitri still worked out every day, and along with Abe's Guardians, he'd made sure Rose built on her skills from the Academy. When they'd lived in Turkey, she'd considered the Mazur Guardians there _Abe's._ Having a dedicated Guardian of her own in New York would take some getting used to.

"You would have," Dimitri agreed. "Instead soon you'll have Meredith guarding you, and I'll have Eddie." Dimitri chuckled, thinking about the younger, smaller Dhampir being his 'muscle.' Still, Abe was right; it paid to have a second of sorts, and since he found it hard to tolerate other Alpha around his mate, a partnered Beta and friend was the better option.

"I rang Liss earlier. She will tell Mase and the others they have to be reallocated and also about our allocation offers today. Once they've got their heads around it, she'll suggest they ring us to go through the details," Rose said.

"I'll prepare some paperwork to send across for them to consider," Dimitri replied. As Abe's lead Guardian, since he'd accepted his allocation as a Mazur Guardian, the practicalities of anything to do with Guardians had fallen to him. He'd agreed to continue to look after things until Abe found a new lead Guardian, after which Dimitri would just manage those based in New York. "Did you want to do the standard contract, or something different?"

"Maybe the standard with the option to negotiate refinements?" The gig they were offering Eddie and Meredith would be dissimilar to that of a standard Mazur Guardian. Since there would be little call for protection during the days spent in the office, during those times they'd planned to have the duo helping with business-related tasks. It was when Rose and Dimitri were outside the safety of their office or home, or at Court when a more typical guarding situation would occur. They needed hybrid Guardians—people who understood the Dhampir and Moroi world, yet also had the skills, education, and experience to operate outside of it. As graduates from a human college, Meredith, and Eddie, were unusual amongst Guardians. Even had they not been friendly with Rose, their backgrounds predisposed them for a position in the New York guarding team.

Mason's allocation offer was also atypical, so would also need to be flexible. It would be all expenses paid, and the guarding schedule would not be arduous, but it was hard to articulate all that in a contract when the level of support needed would vary so often depending on where Abe and Janine were at any given time.

There was no guarantee the three would accept their offers. As private allocations, they could decline them and take their chances with a Court-assigned allocation. However, Meredith's comments about loving New York, and doing something more with her life than guarding, hinted to Rose she'd be receptive to the allocation proposed. Whether Mase would choose to guard Abe and Janine was another matter, although he'd be an _idiot_ to decline. Traveling the world, all expenses paid, visiting amazing places - it was a Guardian's dream allocation.

"Do you think they'll accept?" Rose asked Dimitri.

"They'd be silly not to. They won't get anything better in a general allocation," he voiced with authority. He'd been through a few allocation rounds, and knew that no matter _how _skilled the Guardian, a good allocation was never a given! If he'd been offered an allocation like any of these he would have grabbed it with both hands and not looked back.

* * *

Ambrose stood in the apartment he'd not so long ago prepared for Tatiana, grinning at what he saw. With the former Queen's furniture restored to the palace, Ambrose, along with a team of Omega plus some of their offspring, had spent a few weekends doing up the two gifted apartments. Planning each space for maximum comfort, each room was warm and cheery, offering several favorable positions to establish a comfortable nest.

Olympia grinned at her friend in satisfaction. "Any Omega, old or young, would be happy here. This is a marvelous thing."

Ambrose nodded. They _had_ done a wonderful thing. Never becoming a father, Ambrose knew this would be his legacy. He could give a home and guidance to newly declared Omega while supporting the most downtrodden of their community. He was visiting Tatiana once or twice a week, however, he appreciated she would never return to Moroi society. Whether she was jailed, sent to an asylum, or allowed to live out her life in quiet seclusion, her time was over. Change was already upon them, and it thrilled Ambrose to be a part of it.

"So many Omega children helping has been surprising," Olympia commented, watching as several young Royal Moroi helped move and position the last furnishings and décor.

"Their fathers might be Moroi, but their mothers are Omega," Ambrose replied, appreciating that the vast majority of young Moroi there were helping at their mother's request. "They might be Dhampir and Omega—but they're still their mothers!"

Olympia nodded. Her children were here and helping. They felt no shame their mother was Omega. If anything, they were _proud._ Her husband was the same and had visited the new Omega Center several times to show his support during the renovations. Something which could have caused dissent and been divisive had brought some families and a community together.

"The future Omega will have it better than we did," Olympia said with a wide smile. "I am glad for them."

"Me too," Ambrose said, straightening a print on the wall before excusing himself to head downstairs to assist with the last of the apartment's furniture. There'd be no looking back; it was time to face the future!

* * *

"New York," Eddie whispered to Meredith, absolutely stunned. "Together!"

Lissa had explained that Abe Mazur, Rose's father, was semi-retiring to travel with her mother Janine Hathaway, leaving Rose and Dimitri to take over many of his business interests. Deciding they preferred to base themselves in New York, the pair had found themselves in need of Guardians.

"I didn't know any of this was happening," Meredith whispered, also dumbfounded. She'd adored the weekend they'd spent in the big apple. The city was exciting and filled with infinite possibilities. One could believe almost _anything_ could happen there. It was everything Court was not. Meredith would accept pretty much any allocation that allowed her to live there with her lover and experience a taste of that. As such, she was all for accepting Rose and Dimitri's offer.

"Vasilisa said I'd be guarding Belikov," Eddie said, lifting an eyebrow dubiously. Sure, Eddie had proven himself against Strigoi several times since they'd graduated St. Vlad's, but he didn't fool himself he was anywhere approaching Dimitri's skill level. Even three years after all but leaving the Moroi world, the guy was a legend.

"And I'd be guarding Rose," Meredith laughed, appreciating the irony. "Still, they wouldn't have offered if they didn't think we were capable."

"Maybe they were just being kind? The chances of us being reallocated together were non-existent…"

"So what if they were?" Meredith argued. "We need a new allocation; they need new Guardians. What does it matter if they've recognized our situation and tried to help us?"

"It matters because of Mason."

Meredith lowered her eyes to the bed they were sitting on. When their charges had requested a meeting with Mason, Eddie, and her, it surprised none of them. Christian had delicately explained the necessity of their reallocation, stressing it would devastate them to lose the three. Once Christian had broken the news, that unbeknownst to the Royal pair they already knew, Vasilisa had stepped in to announce Dimitri and Rose's beneficence.

Announcing the scant details she knew of the proposed allocations, Lissa had urged her soon to be former Guardians to consider what was potentially on offer, write down their questions, and they could call their potential new employers in Turkey when it was an appropriate time. Meredith, and by extension Eddie, were delighted by what had been proposed. It was a major win for them. However, Mason had looked downcast when Vasilisa had outlined the little she knew of his proposed allocation. Yes, it meant travel. Yes, it was less risky than a standard allocation. Yes, it was all expenses paid with a decent salary. Yet it was not near Rose, so he envied Eddie and Meredith their offers. In his room, Mason was lamenting his misfortune to Celeste.

"You're shitting me?" Celeste all but shouted, landing her fist on Mason's upper arm. He cursed and flinched away. "You're offered a gig traveling around the world with Mazur and Hathaway Senior, and you'd give that up? What the fuck is _wrong _with you, dude?!" As far as Celeste was concerned, Mason was considering passing up the biggest opportunity of his life. Considering herself his de facto big sister, it wasn't a mistake she was prepared to let him make!

"Mazur has contacts _everywhere! _A successful stint as one of his Guardians is like a golden ticket to any future allocation," she reasoned. "And that's without all the benefits! You'd be serving alongside _Janine Hathaway!" _Celeste implored. "She's amazing and you could learn so much! And that's not to mention the travel! An easy gig, traveling the world, learning from one of the best of the best. What's _not_ to want?"

Quietly, Celeste knew _exactly_ what Mason wanted, however, reading between the lines, if the Belikovs had not offered Ashford a spot in their New York team it was for a reason, and having seen Mason's occasional furtive glances at the oblivious Mrs. Rose Belikov, she had an inkling of what those reasons were. When Mason didn't respond, Celeste decided to be cruel to be kind.

"Mason? I see the way you look at her. It's been years. She's mated, married, and claimed by an Alpha. She'll never look beyond him. She'll never see you. She'll never be yours."

"If not for him, she would have been mine," Mason lamented, a show-reel of Rose's infrequent visits and interactions over the years playing in his mind.

"That's not true," Celeste said, pulling the young Guardian she thought of as a brother into her arms a tear trickled down his cheek. "You forget—I was around back then. Take the offer," she counseled, tousling Mason's copper curls affectionately. "You'll get to see her from time to time, but maybe somewhere in the world you'll find another woman to turn your head?"

Mason grunted, expressing his disbelief. Celeste laughed. Her colleague was still young and comparatively naïve in the ways of the world. Even if he couldn't imagine meeting someone to replace Rose in his heart, Celeste knew it was just a matter of time.

* * *

While life with Daniella had been boring, at least it had been comfortable. Aware of her lower status, and the role he required her to play, over their years of marriage Daniella had become a consummate homemaker, mother, and wife—devoting herself to domestic perfection. Under Daniella's watchful eye, everything ran smoothly, and his home was filled with comfort and peace. Yet somehow, she'd escaped their marriage with more than half of his assets, and before the ink on his divorce papers was dry, Cassie Conta had attempted to replace her.

Nathan's new partner, several years younger than his son, had proved to be a complete horror show as a homemaker. Immediately stating she couldn't cook, he could have forgiven that had she shown _any_ skill at managing a household. However, in just two weeks since her installation as the new lady of the house, his formerly stately residence was slovenly, the domestic staff had walked, and Nathan's former place of peace and refuge had turned into a madhouse. More often than not, he spent his day away from the house avoiding Cassie and her batch of giggling friends who were using his dwelling as their home base. Gathering frequently to admire Cassie's new abode, her growing bump, and gossip about fuck knows what, Nathan thought if Cassie was his daughter, he would have thrown her over his knee and smacked some sense into her, pregnant or not. That she _was_ young enough to be his daughter was a fact not lost on him. So even though it was Saturday—his day off—Nathan was pleased to be summoned to an Ivashkov family council meeting as it got him out of the house.

"We need to plan how to guide Aunt Tatiana," Bernard Ivashkov said, glaring at Nathan contemptuously as he regarded the cousin sitting in front of him. All seated in Rufus' parlor with coffees, Bernard, Nathan, Rufus, and several other Ivashkov Council members were meeting to discuss the situation of their aunt/great aunt and former queen.

"She can't stand trial," Bernard asserted, Rufus nodding in agreement. "All else aside, she attempted to murder Croft—that can't be denied. There were too many witnesses… If she goes to trial and pleads not guilty, she'll be convicted, anyway. It's better she pleads temporary insanity and agrees to a plea deal. The chances are she'll live out her years quietly somewhere."

"She was a monarch!" Nathan snapped. "By all accounts a pretty good one!"

"But if she insists on a trial, that might not be enough to stop her swinging," Rufus retorted, beyond pissed off at Nathan and his issue. Useless, as far as he was concerned, Rufus resented Randall, Nathan, Adrian, and every part of that branch of the family. He hated them to the extent he would have asked his firm to help Daniella in the divorce proceedings, had it been required. As it was, she'd made Nathan bend over and grab his ankles without his help. And _that _made him smile! "I've spoken to the Representative Council, and they're willing to be lenient if she admits guilt. As a family, we need to persuade Tatiana that a plea deal will keep her from the gallows. It will also avoid a lengthy, drawn-out, and _expensive_ trial."

Unsurprisingly Nathan and Bernard's ears pricked up when money was mentioned. Tatiana was no longer a queen, but she _was_ still rich. Preserving Tatiana's wealth was a priority.

"I'll go see her this week," Nathan promised, appreciating he needed to tell his Aunt about his divorce and upcoming wedding to Cassie. Oh. And the baby, too. "I'll suggest a plea deal then."

"I'll do likewise," Bernard volunteered, refusing to be outdone by Nathan.

* * *

"Rose? It's Mason. Have you got a minute?"

Muting the phone, she told Dimitri she needed to take this before moving out onto the balcony.

"Hey! Wassup?" she asked, doing her utmost to sound upbeat.

Mason sighed.

"Vasilisa told us about needing to be reallocated, and then explained the offers for Meredith, Eddie, and me. Don't get me wrong, we're all grateful, but I guess I'm wondering why Ed and Mer were offered to be with you in New York and I wasn't?"

It was the question Rose had hoped Mason wouldn't ask, but he deserved the truth.

"There are a few reasons," Rose said, sorting the words in her head before she said them. "The first is, I know you've always hoped to travel. While an allocation with Dimitri and me would involve some travel, it's nothing like you'd experience with Mom and Baba. They're planning to spend most of their time traveling. You'd get to see so many places and knowing Abe you'd get to do it in style!"

"Then there is our friendship. I like Meredith and Eddie, but we were never as close as you and I were. I worried if you came to work for Dimitri and me, it would change that. We'd become employee and employer instead of mates."

"That isn't all of it though, is it?" Mason asked, alluding to something Rose had always tried to ignore.

"No, it isn't. I love Dimitri with all my heart, but as an Alpha, he can be a tad jealous and possessive. He'd find it difficult to work with someone who used to like me. It would worry him, and he needs to know as his wife, and his mate, he comes first for me. There will never be another. Since almost the moment we met, two lives became one. I don't want to worry or stress the man I love."

"Could it ever have been me?" Mason asked, despite knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, a tear escaping her eye as she looked across to Istanbul rooftops in the distance. Answering Mason's question meant hurting him, but he needed to be told once and for all. "I do love you—but never like _that."_

"I guess that's that then," Mason replied. "You didn't have to offer me an allocation with your parents as a consolation prize," he said bitterly.

"It wasn't like that," Rose snapped. "You've always wanted to travel. Abe and Mom intend to base themselves here and in New York. We're remodeling the apartment to give them their own space, but still connected with us, so you'd get to see Eddie, Meredith, and me several times a year."

"Yet you couldn't have me on staff," Mason said, hurt resonating with every word.

"I'm sorry. I am. But I'm married _and _mated so that's the way it has to be."

"Well, I appreciate you being honest about it." And before Rose had a chance to say anything further, Mason disconnected the call.

A few moments later, Dimitri spoke: "How did he take it?"

Turning around, Rose found her mate leaning against the window frame regarding her closely. He'd obviously overheard her part of the conversation.

"He's hurt," Rose admitted. "He hung up on me."

"It will be ok. He'll come around," Dimitri soothed, opening up his arms for his mate to step into them.

"I'm not sure he will," Rose said, burrowing her face into her husband's chest and sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. "He and Lissa are my oldest friends. I don't want to lose either of them."

"He'll come back to you when he's ready," Dimitri promised, hating that his mate was hurting. If Mason didn't accept Abe and Janine's offer, she'd be even more upset. Initially planning to speak with Abe, it occurred to him that Janine might be a better option. So as he scooped up his wife and carried her back inside, Dimitri decided he'd wait until his mate was asleep before calling her mother and asking for a favor.


	51. Chapter 51

**Three Years Later**

"Rose? Can you get in there?"

Rose sighed, nodding at Meredith's frustrated expression as she exited the executive office. Only a day or two ahead of his rut, and her estrous, Dimitri was pissing everyone off, and no one more so than his Guardian Eddison Castile and by extension Rose's Guardian, Meredith Edwards. For the last week, he and Dimitri had been at Court, renewing and negotiating loan contracts with Moroi. Once Abe had noted how angsty his son-in-law became in the lead up to his yearly rut, he'd suggested scheduling annual visits to Court the week before to talk turkey with the Moroi who borrowed from the less reputable side of Mazur Industries.

Belikov, especially Belikov pre-rut and visiting Court without his wife, turned out to be a formidable negotiator. And while he was now back in New York, and more importantly with his mate, Rose's intensifying scent combined with Dimitri's upcoming time of need had the thirty-year-old Alpha in an almost constant state of anxiety and arousal.

"Please, Rose?" Eddie said, also emerging from the office looking exhausted. "You're the only one he'll listen to… I can't take anymore, and Meredith needs to study."

"Leave him to me," Rose replied with a roll of her eyes, taking off her cardigan which left her upper half clad only in a thin silk blouse. She'd only been gone from her nest in the office for a few minutes, and already her man was losing it.

"Terrorizing the help again?" Rose joked, walking into their office, closing the door behind her. With two large desks in the room, a conference table, and a more relaxed seating area with three sofas plus a coffee table, Rose and Dimitri usually occupied the space together. However, sometimes one of them worked in the larger open plan outer office occupied by Eddie, Meredith, and their other senior staff.

Dimitri growled—something which never failed to thrill Rose _and _make her panties moist. As she approached her man where he sat behind his massive burled walnut desk, a twin to her own, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap, wasting no time burying his face in her neck, shamelessly running his nose against her scent glands then nuzzling at the scar where he'd claimed her for the second time. Rose smiled, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before he'd be giving due attention to her _first_ claim mark.

It was always this way leading up to his rut. Dimitri became more and more short-tempered. Well—with everyone except her. Recognizing his current tension, and her own, Rose suggested they move to her nest. An egg-shaped double sofa shell in a corner half-hidden by a screen, Rose's work nest comforted her whilst keeping her close to her mate. Situated beside enormous windows overlooking Central Park, the couple spent many hours in the quilts and duvets making love, talking, dreaming, and reading through the multitude of paperwork their jobs made necessary. Sometimes they'd spend the entire day ensconced in her nest, working together.

"I can't wait until Friday," Dimitri groaned, mentioning when they'd seclude themselves ahead of Saturday when they'd planned his rut to start. While it was impossible to _co_ntrol a rut completely, with mental fortitude an Alpha could delay the onset by up to a week. Dimitri tried to manage his rut to start on a weekend. As a mated Omega, they'd learned that when she stopped taking her suppressant medication, Dimitri's rut would trigger Rose's estrous. As his rut approached, her scent increased, which caused him to behave even more Alpha, which made her even more responsive. The week or two leading up to Dimitri's annual rut was hell for everyone who worked with them as he became ultra-Alpha—suspicious of almost any male his mate encountered.

"I can't wait either," Rose replied, sighing happily as Dimitri kissed her neck again and again. "Am I allowed to know any of the preparations?"

"No," Dimitri said, growling softly. In the past, out of respect for their Guardians and staff, the couple had booked the premier four-bedroom suite in the hotel below their apartment and offices for their estrous/rut. It was easy to schedule housekeeping to make up the three used bedrooms and restock the dining table with snacks, as they continued to worship each other in the fourth room before cycling through the beds again. With a small contingent of Dhampir housekeeping on staff at the hotel, they could be confident they would not question the frequent linen changes.

"But I wanna know," Rose whined before purring to calm her still ornery mate.

"No," Dimitri said, although with an indulgent smile, responding to her purr with his own. A week at Court away from his woman was a week too long! _Especially _as they came into their estrous and rut. It's just as well Abe and Janine had extended their visit to Chile by a week to include Easter Island. If Dimitri saw Ashford anywhere near Rose, right now, he'd probably explode!

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked, rolling closer to her husband and slipping her hand up under his shirt to caress his rock-hard abs when she felt him tense.

"Nothing important," Dimitri growled, recognizing when he was worrying needlessly. Rose was his. His in every way that mattered. Well—he hoped she would be by this time next week! Married at seventeen, it had taken his mate six years to decide she was ready to start a family. They'd discussed it months ago, and now just ahead of her twenty-fourth birthday, Rose had quit her contraceptives and this rut/estrous they would try for a baby!

Knowing his wife was willing to give him the _ultimate_ gift—a baby made from their love for one another—Dimitri was determined to make this wanting their most intimate and special yet. He'd spent weeks planning every aspect from fine cuisine and favorite street foods to be delivered to their apartment, a string quartet to play on the open balcony the level below theirs, and even a small light display.

Omega were notoriously fertile in their time of need, so while there was no guarantee their combined season would result in a baby, the chances were in their favor. A little reluctant to talk about her hopes, Rose had already chosen one of the smaller guest rooms close to their bedroom as a suitable nursery, and when he'd used her laptop to access a spreadsheet the other day, Dimitri was delighted to see an open browser tab for a baby boutique along with a heavily loaded 'wish list.' Scooping Rose into his arms, Dimitri carried her to her nest, placing her to one side of the nest before asking if he could join her.

"You need to cool it… Especially with Meredith," Rose murmured, gesturing for him to take his place beside her in the nest. "She's got her CPA exam next week. She doesn't need your stress, too." Besides being Rose's Guardian, Meredith had become an invaluable member of their business team. She had continued her studies and was now all but leading Mazur Industry's accounting team. Once she passed her CPA exam, she would retire as a Guardian and take up working for the business full time.

"I'll try," Dimitri promised, relaxed with his mate in his arms. Reaching a long arm to the edge of Rose's nest, he flicked a duvet over them and curled close to his bride as they purred, and he started making kissing his way down to where he'd first claimed her.

* * *

"Should I ask where you've been?" Adrian called out as he heard the ground floor door to his apartment open and his mother slip inside just after 8:00 am. "Dancing? A class? Another _date?"_

While living together long term had never been their plan, Daniella and Adrian found they appreciated one another's company. Neither expecting much from the other, they enjoyed the easy companionship they shared, so while she'd raised it a few times, neither of them felt the need for her to move out.

"Just a quick drink after work," Daniella replied, hanging up her coat and climbing the stairs to Adrian's bedroom and art studio. "That looks good," she said, looking over his shoulder to admire a multihued canvas featuring an abstract profile of a woman surrounded by diaphanous brightly colored swirls. Blended and intertwined so intricately, the background was more of a focus than the subject.

"Just something that came to me," Adrian said dismissively before covering it up. He was still self-doubting with his art. "So, who was the lucky guy?"

"Marku Zeklos. And it was just a glass of wine."

"But he walked you home?" Adrian said with a smile. From his vantage point near the window, he'd witnessed Marku walking back down the lane to the main street.

"And collected me from the office," Daniella replied.

No one had been more stunned than Daniella when, post-divorce, she'd proven to be a sought-after date. She'd assumed her days as an object of male attention were well behind her, yet other men saw what Nathan had not. Several divorced or mature single men had asked her out as a social companion to events they had to attend, wanting an elegant and refined woman on their arm for the evening. Others had actively pursued her as a potential partner. Content to stay single, Daniella had never misrepresented her intentions. She was happy to play the field. Yes, she had stayed overnight from time to time with a gentleman, but it was always discreet and on _her_ terms. Gone were the days of her being any man's doormat!

"He seems keen?" Adrian noted, teasing his mother.

Daniella shrugged. She wasn't in the market for anything. "I saw Nathan and Cassie walking down Dragomir Avenue as I was leaving work. They had the little lord with them. Either she's added to the previous baby weight, or she's pregnant again."

Adrian groaned. Not long after his parents divorced, a visibly expectant Cassie Conta had married her vastly older baby-daddy in a suitably understated service. Cassie wanting the typical Royal shebang, it had taken Rufus Ivashkov, and the bride's mother Jillian, hours to convince the hormonal bride-to-be that it was unseemly to draw attention to their wedding and more to the point the specifics requiring it. Nathan insisting his eldest child was present to witness his marriage to the mother of his second, so Adrian obliged, attending with an insolent smirk plastered on his face. A few months later, the baby arrived.

Caspian Ivashkov, the apple of his mother's eye, if not his father's, was doted on by his mother although cared for by a Dhampir nanny. The second time around, Nathan proved to be even more indolent as a father than he had with Adrian, spending as much time as possible away from home. Yet if Daniella were to be believed, and she was rarely mistaken, Mrs. Cassie Ivashkov was going to make Adrian a big brother for the second time.

"You'd think he would have had the snip after the first one," Adrian said in disgust. He held no affection for Nathan, Cassie, or their offspring. In fact, he hadn't seen them since their son's christening over a year ago when a slightly tipsy Cassie had explained to a largely disinterested audience how she'd chosen Caspian's name as a mashup of Cassie and Nathan. Heavens knew what she'd choose this time if she was knocked up. Nassie? Thanie? The best option Adrian could come up with was a girl called Cath.

"Whatever suits them," Daniella declared serenely. If poor Cassie _was _a virgin before Nathan, then the lass was missing out! Herself a virgin before marrying her former husband, through the discreet encounters she'd had with other men over the three years since her divorce, Daniella had learned Nathan's skills as a lover were _seriously_ subpar. "We have some chicken. Book a slot with a feeder, and I'll throw something together."

"Works for me," Adrian said. Since the dethroning of his great aunt the Queen, things had gradually changed at Court. For instance, while there was still a feeder center in the palace, it was no longer exclusive to senior Royal Moroi. These days, Moroi—no matter _who_ they were—could book a time slot to feed. First in, best dressed! Picking up the phone and securing spots in an hour, Adrian called down to his mother: "It's busy, tonight. We can eat first, then feed."

Daniella busied herself making a simple creamy chicken and basil meal on pasta. Adrian didn't care for the decadent meals his father had preferred. Like his mother, he preferred quick and easy food. The duo sat down together, eating their dinner and looking out over the laneway in front of their apartment.

"Looks like the Omega center is getting another inhabitant," Daniella remarked as a black sedan pulled up in front of the apartment next door. Vacant, the first of the three apartments which comprised the Omega Center was situated one residence further along. A young blonde woman stepped out of the vehicle, looking around curiously. With the apartments not numbered, Adrian was about to open the window and shout that she needed any of the next three townhouses down when he caught a glimpse at her face. Blonde, with golden-brown eyes, his sharp Moroi eyes noticed an almost invisible design tattooed on her cheek.

Human. An _alchemist._ An infrequent sight around Court, Adrian had first seen one when they took Tatiana. After pleading guilty to the attempted murder of Hans Croft, the Representative Council had asked the Alchemists to guard their former Queen in seclusion for the rest of her natural life. The Ivashkov Family Council got a letter once a month, but no one knew where the family matriarch had been taken. Since then, a few times he'd witnessed Alchemists returning older Omega to the new center. Unbeknownst to many, for years traumatized Omega had been taken away from Court, tended by Dhampir women in remote areas under the supervision of the Alchemists. Now there was a place for them at Court, one by one those Omega who wanted it were being reintroduced into Moroi society, taking a room in one of the apartments which now comprised Court's Omega Center.

"She's lost," Adrian said, his voice oddly tight. "I'll pop down there and show her where she needs to be."

"Fine. Don't be late for the feeder," Daniella said, picking at her food. "You _know_ they won't hold your spot if you're late."

"Go without me—I'll meet you there," Adrian said. Already halfway down the stairs, he didn't even bother to check his hair before he charged out the front doorway and onto the street.

"Hi! I'm Adrian—I live just in there. I noticed you from my window. Are you lost?"

"We are," the slim woman replied, giving Adrian a no-nonsense stare before her eyes dipped to the nervous-looking elderly Omega seated in the car. "I'm Sydney, and I'm looking for the Omega Center."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rose asked as Dimitri carried her out of the elevator and into their apartment. They'd finally reached Friday afternoon, and she still was unsure what her mate had planned.

"Yes," Dimitri said, settling his mate on her feet in their entryway. Rose could already smell flowers—specifically the Asiatic lilies that she adored. But over their heady ambrosial scent, she detected something else and walking through to their dining room her eyes landed on the source of the smell.

"You _didn't?!"_ she gasped.

"I did," Dimitri replied triumphantly. Laid out on their enormous dining table was a small serve of every dish Olena had prepared for their wedding feast six years before. Olivier salad, selyodka pod shuboy, deviled eggs, kotleti, chicken tabaka, herring, and meatloaf. There was even black bread.

"How? It all smells just like your Mama makes," Rose gasped, looking around half expecting to see her mother-in-law appear nearby, which would be lovely but poor timing given they were about to go into their rut/estrous!

"Alevtina and Urvan," Dimitri replied with a grin. The owners of a Russian restaurant they'd found two years back during a visit to Brighton Beach. While they were human, thanks to their Siberian upbringing they had at least a sketchy knowledge of Moroi and Dhampir. They'd immediately recognized Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, and Meredith for what they were, but during their frequent visits, they'd formed a friendship of sorts. "I asked Mama to call them—she told them the menu and even gave them her exact recipe for black bread. Eddie let them in and helped them set up."

"Where _are_ Mer and Eddie?" Rose asked. The Guardian quarters had its own kitchen, living and meals area, but more often than not, Rose and Dimitri ate with their on-duty Guardians.

"I gave them the week off and booked them a suite downstairs. For the next week, I want the place to ourselves!"

"Suits me," Rose said, allowing her husband to guide her to the dinner table—smiling when, as always, he pulled her chair out for her. Even six-plus years on, Dimitri treated Rose as precious. Reaching forward to the dishes, Rose served portions onto Dimitri's plate, then her own. Not something she usually did, today it seemed appropriate.

"Thank you," Dimitri said, accepting the plate his wife passed to him. He loved how she knew his preferred foods, giving him larger serves of those. Over dinner their conversation was pleasant. Dimitri explained that other than a few housekeeping visits, he planned for them to spend the week in their apartment blissfully _alone!_

"I've booked housekeeping from 10:00 to 11:00 each morning. They'll service the spaces we're not using, then be back from 6:00 to 6:30 each night to refresh the snacks and provide an evening meal."

"You've thought of everything!" Rose said with a grin.

Dimitri nodded, thinking Rose didn't know the _half_ of it! As well as recreating their wedding feast, after dinner he'd arranged for her office nest to be brought upstairs to the largest guest room, knowing she'd want to spend time there between their bouts of lovemaking. She already had a nest in their bedroom, and another in the living room, so all she'd have to do was drag Yeva's quilt from space to space and ensconce herself. Coming into their seventh estrous together, Dimitri knew _exactly_ how to soothe and appease his mate!

"Let's eat, then have a spa together," he tempted. Being March, it was still freezing outside, but he'd asked Eddie to fire up the jacuzzi on the balcony, so by the time they finished their dinner, it would be warm enough for them to relax and enjoy. Conveniently encircled by artfully espaliered trees, they would be safe to enjoy the spa naked free from overlooking eyes, while admiring the sunset then the night lights of central park.

"This is perfect," Rose groaned, slipping naked into the water before seating herself between her man's thick, muscular thighs. Letting her head relax back against Dimitri's neck, Rose grinned as her mate snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against him.

"Still sure?" Dimitri asked, his voice apprehensive. _Not _the Alpha Rose was used to, especially coming into rut, she knew what had him worried and uncertain.

"I'm sure," Rose promised, spinning in Dimitri's arms to kiss him. They drank chilled champagne, made out, and when they were both ready to take things further, Dimitri picked Rose up and carried her through the balcony doors to their bedroom. Tossing her a large towel, he closed the balcony doors, then the blinds. Scores of flameless candles illuminated the space, so once they were dry Dimitri took Rose's towel and discarded it before pulling her onto the bed beside him.

"I can't wait to see you swollen with our child," Dimitri groaned, thrilled at the thought of Rose pregnant with their baby.

"You'd better get to work then," Rose cooed suggestively, biting her lip and giggling when her mate growled.

* * *

"Dimitri?" Rose groaned. It was mid-morning Saturday when she stirred, and there was _no doubt_ her estrous had started. Just woken, she could feel slick in her nether regions, but it was the ache in her core that was most pressing. Rose needed her mate. Pronto!

"I'm here," Dimitri responded, striding into their bedroom, shutting the door on his way in. Knowing Rose always slept before her estrous started, he'd been up a few hours making final preparations.

"I _need_ you," Rose gasped, squirming as she rid herself of her sodden panties.

"And here I am," Dimitri growled possessively, kissing his mate before sliding off his sweatpants and boxer briefs, leaving him bare. "I love you, Roza," he growled, his voice becoming darker and more dominant. His cock was already hard and waiting. He was excited—this might be the moment he and Rose made a baby!

"I love you too," Rose whimpered, her usual feisty nature subdued by her mate in full Alpha. She wanted him to take care of her in the way only he could.

Dimitri didn't respond other than a loud grunt as he thrust inside Rose's slick filled cleft. Her scent overwhelming him, there was no way Dimitri would be able to stop himself claiming his mate. Thankfully, her need was every bit as overwhelming as his.

"Roza!" Dimitri groaned as he set a brisk pace, nipping at the scent gland on Rose's neck as he relentlessly pounded between her legs. Usually, he'd like to make it last, but he knew she needed his seed as soon as possible. So slipping a hand between them, he awkwardly searched for Rose's clit, his fingers finding and circling it as he continued to thrust into her. If he couldn't make it _long,_ he'd make it _good!_

"That's it!" Rose moaned, rolling her hips to meet Dimitri's increasingly violent thrusts. Every move thrilled her, and with each push, he brought her closer to satisfaction. She wanted this _so fucking bad!_

"I'm about to knot!" Dimitri warned, thrilled by his mate's look of relief.

"NOW!" Rose demanded, arching her back and clenching her toes as she came long and hard. Even before she could rest back onto the mattress to ride out her climax, she felt her mate's knot form, immediately forcing her into a second orgasm.

"I love you, Roza! Forever! Let's make a baby!"


	52. Chapter 52

If Dimitri was difficult leading up to his rut, as a father to be, he was almost _unbearable!_ Two weeks after their season, and two days of worshiping the porcelain throne many times, it surprised _neither _of them when Rose produced three decisively positive pregnancy tests. Proud they'd achieved their goal straight up, Dimitri wanted to announce to the _world_ that baby Belikov would join the family before the end of the year. A little more circumspect, Rose begged Dimitri to keep things on the down-low until they were at least out of the first trimester.

Reluctantly agreeing to Rose's demands, the couple did not tell anyone. Meanwhile, Eddie and Meredith pretended to be oblivious to Rose's frequent bathroom trips and the seemingly never-ending books about pregnancy and childbirth that occupied more and more of Dimitri's office desk. Refusing to let his mate outside their apartment and offices a floor below, two weeks after their happy discovery, Rose was ready to throttle Dimitri.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" she snapped, growling at her husband and mate as he again attempted to carry her from her desk to her nest so she could nap. "I can walk, work, _and_ take care of myself!"

Dimitri paused, uncertain. He worried about Roza exerting herself, yet he also worried about her becoming angry. The books had suggested that was not ideal, either.

"The books all say _normal activities_ are healthy for mother and baby," Rose continued, pointing to the teetering stack of pregnancy tomes on Dimitri's desk, knowing they substantiated her claim. "I need to be me. I'm pregnant and everything is about to change, so I need to be _myself _while I still can!" Tears trickling down her cheeks, Rose found it hard to admit to Dimitri that she was overwhelmed about becoming a mother—especially since no one else officially knew she was expecting. There was no one she could talk with.

"Ok. Just _please_ take it easy," Dimitri begged. He couldn't explain to Rose just how much knowing she was carrying their baby excited yet alarmed him. All his protective Alpha feelings had amplified exponentially. Were it up to him, Rose's feet would not touch the floor for the next nine months. "Why don't we go to Urvan and Alevtina's tonight? We can eat early if you're tired?"

Rose moaned in excitement, thinking about the dishes the Siberian couple made every night. The closest she'd found in New York to Olena's food, gorging on Russian treats was appealing!

"Make a reservation," Rose demanded before standing up and moving toward the outer office after explaining to Dimitri she wanted to sleep in their apartment upstairs. Seeing Meredith, she gestured for her to follow. Her last week as Rose's Guardian, now she'd officially passed her CPA certification, Rose wanted to bitch to Meredith, sleep for a few hours, then dress to go out. After two weeks housebound, the prospect of leaving their apartment and the hotel which also housed their office was appealing. Plus, there was the fact she was always hungry!

"So what… six weeks in? How many more to go?" Meredith asked, grinning at her boss and friend now they were alone, letting her know she knew their secret.

"Far too many," Rose groaned, knowing as her waistline expanded Dimitri's protectiveness would get worse, not better!

* * *

**Thanksgiving **

"You better not be lifting anything!" Dimitri called out from the kitchen in their apartment, rounding the corner to check that Rose was resting. To his relief, Rose was in her nest along with her mother, closely observed by Celeste. When Meredith resigned as Rose's Guardian, the hunt for a new primary Guardian had started. Never a simple task, Rose being pregnant complicated matters. Dimitri outright refused to consider any male candidate and was openly suspicious of most of the females who enquired. Their problem was solved when Meredith rang Celeste, asking if _she'd_ consider taking on the job.

As it turned out, Celeste _was _considering a change. Court guarding was boring, and since Lissa's primary Guardians, Damon and Laura, were a couple, they worked together during the darkness, leaving Celeste to guard during the quiet and boring Moroi night. Already guarding a high-profile charge, not being Alpha meant Celeste's opportunities for advancement were negligible. So the inducement of better money, daylight hours, the delights of New York, overseas travel yet still visiting Court regularly seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. So, with one call to Rose to express her interest, followed by an official application to the pair, Celeste resigned as tertiary Guardian to Vasilisa and Christian, signing on as Rose's primary.

Dimitri was thrilled to find Rose relaxing, surrounded by the women in her life. Now in the last weeks of her pregnancy, Rose had been spending more and more time in her nest, and for the first time, she'd invited Janine to join her there. While perturbed to see Roza open her safe space to anyone other than himself, Dimitri understood why his mate wanted her mother close.

"Keep your hair on," Abe said, laughing at his son-in-law's agitation. Dimitri's anxiety was amusing. He alternated between strutting around proud as punch he'd impregnated his mate and would soon become a father, to growling at any male who dared to even look in Rose's direction. For the last eight months, poor Castile had made a point of not even making eye contact with his charge's mate, lest he invoked Belikov's ire.

Of course, Abe, being Abe, loved taunting the hyper-vigilant Alpha. During his visits with Janine to their pregnant daughter, he'd been particularly affectionate with Rose, smirking every time Dimitri growled and gnashed his teeth when he witnessed another man embracing his mate. Dimitri's reaction was amusing—but more so was Rose telling her husband off, refusing to limit cuddles with her father, rightly arguing Abe was no risk!

"You didn't need to go to all this bother," Janine cooed, stroking Rose's hair as her daughter rested with her head in Janine's lap. Due in three weeks, Rose was now perennially exhausted.

"What bother?" Rose joked. Knowing she'd not be up to preparing a huge Thanksgiving dinner, she'd placed an order with the hotel kitchen. So now she was sitting with her mother, Mirabelle, Lissa, Tasha, Meredith, and Celeste while Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, and Mason set the table and moved the food from wheeled trays to the dining room while Abe and Hans caught up on Court gossip.

Rose and Dimitri were leaving for Russia in the morning, Rose having decided she wanted to birth their baby close to Dimitri's family. Abe and Janine, keen to be present for the arrival of their grandchild, would accompany them, Hans and Mirabelle joining them for a long overdue visit to Pavel and Karolina. Knowing they wouldn't see Rose and Dimitri again until they were parents, Lissa and Christian accepted Rose's Thanksgiving invitation, Tasha tagging along as she had nowhere else to be. Along with the Guardians, and Meredith, they made a motley crew, yet Rose was happy to have them all close for a meal before two became three.

"So, what are the chances the baby will be an Alpha?" Tasha asked, _still_ not over her interest in Alpha, although thanks to her advancing age finding it more and more difficult to find young, virile Alpha to 'entertain' her. "Are Alpha or Omega offspring likely to take after their parents?"

Lissa openly rolled her eyes. Tasha's continuing Alpha obsession was disconcerting!

"Hard to say," Rose said from her nest as Janine continued to stroke her hair. "We've yet to learn of another Alpha / Omega pair. In fact, we're yet to hear of another Alpha or Omega who has reproduced with a fellow dhampir. It's all a bit of an unknown."

"The child _will _be dhampir, though?" Tasha asked.

Janine felt her daughter tense. Rose had confided she was concerned about the pregnancy. Despite every test to date being favorable, this really was a first as far as they knew.

"Omega mated with humans have human babies, and when mated with Moroi have Moroi children. It's reasonable to expect Rose and Dimitri's baby will be a normal, healthy dhampir," Janine said in a no-nonsense voice. Tasha appeared to be about to say more but was silenced by a loaded glance from Lissa. She knew Rose was stressing about the unknowns with the baby, so the last thing anyone needed to be doing was planting further seeds of doubt!

"Tell me about the latest from the Representative Council?" Janine asked Vasilisa, moving the conversation along before Tasha could stress Rose further.

"It's been busy," Lissa admitted, outlining an overhaul of Moroi taxation and the distribution of the 'Royal' assets. "The Royal Moroi maintain the assets are collectively theirs, however, the bulk of the Council disagrees. It's hard balancing so many competing interests."

"You knew it wouldn't be easy," Rose volunteered from her place within her nest.

"True," Lissa admitted. "And I enjoy it. It feels this is what I was meant to do with my life." It seems others agreed—Vasilisa had recently been re-elected to serve a second term on the Moroi and Dhampir Representative Council.

"Ladies? Thanksgiving dinner is served," Eddie announced, holding out his arm to escort Meredith to the apartment's formal dining room. One by one the couples followed, Dimitri helping his mother-in-law up from her daughter's nest before plucking Rose from amongst its soft lining.

"Happy?" he crooned, gently kissing his mate, feeling the need to be close to her.

"Almost completely," she said, although sounding slightly out of sorts.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, probing his mate's mind with his own. So close to when their child would arrive, he wanted her relaxed and everything _perfect._

Rose sighed. "I need to pee. Again! I am so _sick_ of needing to pee!"

Knowing better than to laugh, Dimitri carried his wife across to the powder room. No one would start until their hosts were ready, and if Roza needed to go, then so be it! Hearing the toilet flush and the handbasin run as she washed her hands, Dimitri was waiting when Rose opened the door to the bathroom.

"You know I _can _walk?!" Rose snapped when Dimitri again scooped her up into his arms.

"I do," he admitted, nuzzling her hair as he carried her across to their dining room. "I just like carrying you…"

Rose smiled before whispering an admission: "I like you carrying me."

Beaming like the happiest man alive, Dimitri carried his mate, wife, and their child to sit side by side at the head of the laden table, ready to celebrate Thanksgiving.

* * *

Traveling was exhausting at any time, but being heavily pregnant Rose felt it all the more. Even though she'd spent most of the journey asleep in Dimitri's arms surrounded by the materials of her nest, and she'd roused for a meal and then the descent to Omsk, by the time they reached Baia, Rose was out for the count again.

"Take her upstairs," Olena told her son when he stepped out of the van carrying his sleeping pregnant wife late in the evening. Olena had their room prepared. The room Dimitri had occupied as a child and adolescent, she'd brought out the family cradle, positioning it beside Rose's side of the bed ready for its newest occupant. Being late November, it was already cold in Siberia, so she'd asked Pavel to ensure their wood stores were well stocked. Her son spent _hours_ chopping wood every time he visited, but on this occasion, Olena wanted Dimitri free to focus on other things—such as his newborn. Well supplied with quilts, and the cradle also stocked with warm baby blankets, Dimitri's childhood room was ready for the young family.

"Thanks, Mama," Dimitri said when he came back downstairs. Mirabelle and Hans were staying next door with Karo and Pavel, while Abe and Janine were staying nearby with Mason and their other Guardians. Knowing Rose and Dimitri would always have a link to Baia, and with Abe's oldest friend Pavel based there too, a year or so back Abe and Janine purchased a dilapidated house the next street over and had it demolished, commissioning a new residence. Built into a slope with a significant basement to disguise its significant size, externally it blended in with nearby houses yet still had all the creature comforts and space Rose's parents had become accustomed to.

On the flight over, Janine had gently suggested Rose may be more comfortable staying there during the last days of her pregnancy, only to be firmly refused by her son-in-law. Dimitri made it clear his mother would be heartbroken if they stayed anywhere other than with her during their stint in Baia—softening the blow by pointing out Abe and Janine's lot backed onto Olena's _and _Pavel's, so they were only a short walk away through Yeva's orchard.

"She looks tired. She won't go overdue," Olena remarked knowingly, gesturing for her son to sit down at the kitchen table. Sonya and Katya were already in bed, and Eddie, Meredith, and Celeste had moved into their own guest rooms to sleep. However, despite being weary, Dimitri was on edge.

"Are you sure the hospital here is equipped? What if something goes wrong?" Dimitri quizzed while shoveling down his mother's excellent meat and herb dumplings. No one—not even Urvan and Alevtina—could make them as well as his Mama!

"You worry too much," Yeva declared dismissively. "Your mate knows what to do. She will be ready when the time comes, even if you're not." Dimitri resented his grandmother's statement but suppressed a growl. Even as a fully grown _Alpha,_ he was a little scared of his Babushka!

"Don't alarm him," Olena rebuked in Russian, giving her mother a stern look. "Finish your meal then go sleep with your mate. Sleep as late as you can. Roza is tired and needs her rest."

Dimitri cleared his plate, put it in the sink, then moved upstairs to the room he shared with his wife. Stripping down to his boxer briefs, he slipped into bed behind her, placing one hand over her stomach while spooning her from behind.

"We might as well rest while we can," Yeva voiced to Olena, moving across to her room. With thin walls, despite the relative size of the Belikova home, a newborn would keep everyone awake once it arrived.

* * *

Rose lay in bed awake and needing the bathroom, but waiting until the last moment before she got up. Unable to put it off any longer, she rolled out of bed, grateful it was high enough up she didn't need help! Padding out of their room to the bathroom next door, in the early hours of the morning it was still dark, and it was freezing. As soon as she relieved herself, she tiptoed back to their bedroom.

"Bathroom?" Dimitri asked, half asleep, slipping his arms around his mate as she climbed under the quilts beside him.

"Ah-ha," Rose confirmed, scooting back against her husband. So huge and swollen with their child, sex was the _last_ thing on her mind. Yet she still enjoyed Dimitri's loving cuddles, so she closed her eyes as Dimitri's arms snaked around her.

"Not long now," Dimitri soothed, nuzzling Rose's scent glands tenderly as he stroked her distended belly. He recognized she was too exhausted for sex, but they could be intimate in other ways—such as kisses and cuddles.

"I hope so," Rose groaned. Terrified about childbirth, she was now uncomfortable enough to almost welcome it, so as she drifted back to sleep, she prayed for an early delivery.

Six hours later, she was regretting her wishes. Lying in bed, still in Dimitri's arms, the pulsating tightenings across her stomach and lower abdomen hinted baby Belikov might be on his or her way. Despite their regular ultrasounds, they'd decided not to learn the baby's sex. Yeva had confidently declared from the get-go that she was _certain_ of the baby's gender, however, some stern words from Dimitri ensured she'd kept any suspicions to herself! The contractions ten to twenty minutes apart, Rose didn't want to wake Dimitri until she had to. She knew he'd go _crazy_ once he knew she was in labor, so she was happy to wait until a pattern established.

Relaxing in bed encircled by her mate, Rose pondered how their lives were about to change. With no opening windows or dangerous balconies in their apartment and an abundance of private green space in the garden on their top floor, neither felt the need to move from their current residence. In fact—being directly opposite Central Park's eight hundred plus acres and proximity to quality schools made their apartment even more desirable. _Eventually, _they'd probably send their child to an Academy, but for the early years, Rose wanted her child close by—and she was certain Dimitri felt the same way.

Needing the bathroom yet again, Rose slipped out of bed. Once she'd finished, she padded downstairs hoping to get comfortable on the couch.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Olena offered, eyeing her daughter-in-law gingerly when she made her way down the stairs. Her knowing eye noticed the way Rose was walking. Not quite a gait, but it was more than a waddle. If she wasn't already in labor, then she was close. "And maybe some blini?"

"That would be brilliant," Rose sighed, sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs. Despite so many hours asleep, she was still tired.

"Let me rub your back," Yeva suggested, emerging from her room fully clothed despite the early hour. If Olena thought it might be showtime, her Mama was certain of it. Rose didn't have time to object before Yeva was massaging the base of her spine, the usually gruff woman surprisingly caring. The circular motion eased the pain.

"That feels good," Rose moaned in appreciation, slumping over the counter as Olena prepared the blini.

"Not too long now," Yeva said.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"We've both been through this before," Olena reassured, placing a plate of blini and a mug of tea in front of Rose before grabbing her hand in encouragement. "Eat up now. You'll need your strength."

"_Please _don't wake Dimitri until you have to," Rose begged her mother and grandmother-in-law. "You _know _how anxious he will be!"

"I do," Olena assured Rose, agreeing with her that Dimitri was best told later rather than sooner. "Now do you want me to call your Mom?"

* * *

By the time Dimitri arrived downstairs hours later, Olena, Yeva, and Janine were sitting with Rose as she relaxed in her nest, Celeste and Meredith nearby at the table. While his mate would usually invite him to join her, today the offer was not forthcoming.

"Everything ok?" he asked cautiously, suspicious at the serene scene in front of him. Rose was watching TV with her mother while Babushka sat in her usual chair knitting, and his mother edged a baby blanket she was making for their bub.

"Everything's fine," Janine said, not looking up from the television. "Why don't you go see what Abe is up to?"

Despite the distinct feeling he was being dismissed, Dimitri nodded, kissing Rose's temple before heading across to Abe and Janine's residence on the other side of the orchard.

"About time you got here," Abe declared when Dimitri crossed the back porch and let himself into Janine and Abe's house. Pavel, Abe, Eddie, Mason, and several other Guardians were there waiting for him. "It's a great day! Let's go ice fishing!"

Pavel the only one to land a fish, when Abe's phone hours rang requesting they return home, no one was particularly disappointed. In fact, all Dimitri wanted was a hot shower, a good feed, and a night cuddled up beside his mate. It wasn't until they were two or three minutes out of Baia—when Abe casually announced Rose was in labor—that Dimitri appreciated that would not happen!

"What? When?! HOW LONG?!" he spluttered, glaring at his father-in-law and the other men who had occupied his day.

"Since last night," Abe replied calmly despite his own excitement. "Your mother, grandmother, and Janine have supported her. She didn't want to alarm you until she was sure it was the real deal," Abe explained even as Pavel drove faster back to the Belikova home. The minutes until they reached Dimitri's childhood residence were some of the longest of his life! He wanted—no, _needed_—to be with his mate!

"ROZA?!" Dimitri bellowed, busting through the front door, pausing only for a moment to detect she wasn't still in the living room before charging up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Comrade," Rose sighed sweetly seeing her husband, patting the bed beside her. In early labor for _hours, _she'd been blocking their bond, but now things were closer, she was delighted to have her man here and close.

"You've been in labor for _hours _and didn't tell me?" Dimitri accused with a growl.

"I wanted to be sure," Rose said. A contraction arriving only seconds later, Dimitri's anger was diverted; his full attention on supporting his mate.

"She's doing brilliantly!" Olena announced to her son, further diverting his anger.

"When do we need to go to the hospital?" he asked, his Alpha instincts kicking in.

"Rose will tell us when she is ready," Olena prevaricated, not meeting her son's eye.

"I don't want to leave it too late," Dimitri grumbled.

"Trust your mate… She knows what she needs," Yeva barked, staring her grandson down.

"I just need them both safe," he retorted, uncertainly.

"And they _will_ be," Janine replied with a tight smile, gripping her daughter's hand. "Why don't you lie beside her? I can see she wants you close."

It seemed like only half an hour later when Rose's contractions were almost constant.

"Don't we need to get her to the hospital?" Dimitri asked his mother, freaking out big time. Gloved up and checking between Rose's legs, Olena said it was far too late for that.

"Roza will deliver here," Yeva announced calmly. "Support your wife! She's about to become a mother!"

Half lying on the bed beside his Roza, Dimitri gave her words of encouragement as she complied with Olena's instructions. Less than fifteen minutes later, their baby was born.

"Congratulations, Rose and Dimka," Olena cooed, grinning at her newest grandchild. Wrapping it in a towel, she passed the baby to Rose, who immediately placed the child at her breast.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Janine asked. Present for the whole delivery, she wanted to know the sex and name of her first grandchild.

Smiling at Rose and waiting for her nod, Dimitri peeled back the towel and together they looked between their baby's legs.

"Everyone? Can I present to you Aleksander Ivan Dimitrievich Belikov—our _son!"_ Dimitri announced proudly.


	53. Chapter 53

Lissa trembled as she held the thin plastic wand in her hand, eyes shut as she prayed for the outcome she'd hoped for. Married for_ years _now, she and Christian had tried for a baby for so long. Now she was late, and Rose had assured her she had _every_ early symptom, Lissa had her best friend on the phone as she conducted several pregnancy tests.

"Give them a moment or two," Rose instructed, happy to be the voice of reason and experience. Mother to Aleksander, and two months ago also Adelaida, she was calmer than her best friend as Lissa tested. Unlike Lissa, Rose had been through this before!

After a minute of silence, Lissa announced she was checking each of the tests.

"The first has a pink plus sign," Lissa gasped in shock but thrilled.

Rose grinned. She'd hoped for this for so long—hating it when she'd had to tell Lissa she and Dimitri were expecting a second baby when Lissa and Christian were still so desperately wanting their first.

"The others?" Rose asked, reserving her joy until Vasilisa's pregnancy was definitively confirmed.

"Two blue lines, and the electronic one says pregnant," Liss whispered, stunned now her most fervent wish had come to fruition! "I'm _pregnant!" _she said so quietly Rose could almost not hear. "I'm going to be a Mom! Christian is going to be a Dad!"

"And I'm going to be a god-mother!" Rose replied, referring to their long-held promise to be there for each other's children. Vasilisa and Christian were already Aleksander's godparents and were scheduled to make a similar pledge for Adelaida. Rose could hardly wait to make a similar promise for Liss and Sparky's baby—although her best friend had already regretfully announced they would be obliged to offer Tasha a position as a godparent as well.

"Get out the non-alcoholic champagne! We'll be there in a few days," Rose promised, disconnecting the call and climbing out of her nest to search for her husband.

"Here you are," she said, finding Dimitri in the nursery with Adelaida asleep on his chest, two-year-old Aleksander playing with his toy cars at Dimitri's feet. It was easy to forget how enormous and how _Alpha _Dimitri was, but with his daughter on his chest, the difference in their sizes was more apparent.

"I was reading to them," Dimitri explained, gesturing to one of the many Russian picture books Olena, Karo, Sonya, and even Vika sent regularly on the table beside him. Determined both children would be fluently bilingual, every day Dimitri would read to them in Russian, also conversing in Russian in front of them wherever possible. After so many years, Rose could hold a decent conversation in her mate's mother tongue, helped by their decision to only speak in Russian whenever they visited Dimitri's homeland and family.

"I need to go to Court in the next few days," Rose said, leaning her hip against the doorframe and grinning at the sight in front of her. Her mate was sexy _all _the time—but especially sexy when he was being Papa to their kids.

"Something wrong?" Dimitri checked.

"No. Actually, something is right. Keep it to yourself, but Liss was just on the phone. She's _pregnant!"_

"After all this time," Dimitri said with a smile, happy for the Moroi couple.

"She hasn't even told Christian yet," Rose explained with a grin. "She was too scared to get his hopes up, but needed some moral support when she tested."

"And you want to go to Court to support her?" Dimitri surmised.

"She doesn't have a mother to talk this through with," Rose explained. "And it would be nice for her to meet Adelaida… We could go for just a week? Baba and Mom were planning a visit there this week or next? We could meet up?"

"It's a great idea," Dimitri replied, conscious Rose had been delaying a trip to Court until their daughter was a little older and less, well, babyish. She knew it would hurt Vasilisa to see their baby when she was stressing about having her own. Now Lissa's circumstances were different, it would be nice to show Adelaida off. And it wasn't like Abe or Janine would miss an opportunity to spend more time with their grandchildren.

"I'll go tell Eddie and Celeste," Rose suggested, appreciating Dimitri was happy where he was, in the company of their children.

"And later I'll call your parents. We'll reschedule anything we need to," Dimitri said before she left the room. "Meredith might as well come, too."

Rose nodded, concealing an eye roll. Now married to Eddie, it was a given where he went, so did she.

* * *

"He was _so _excited!" Lissa gasped once Damon, Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie had taken off for a man's workout session, leaving Laura, Rose, Meredith, and Celeste back at the Dragomir-Ozera residence. "We've already had a scan, and so far, so good. But we're not sharing our news publicly until the second trimester."

Rose nodded. She and Dimitri had been the same—especially with Adelaida. Somehow already having experienced a pregnancy made them more worried the second time around. Going in, they'd been mostly oblivious to everything that could go wrong. Second time around, they were more aware. Not that Rose would share _any _of those fears with her best friend. Lissa was already freaking about absolutely everything!

"She's _so _precious," Lissa added, cooing at Adelaida who was sleeping happily in Lissa's arms. "I suppose I had better get used to this?"

"In the first few months at least," Rose said, glad Dimitri had included Aleksander in the men's workout session. Now he was napping less during the day, and being an active Dhampir child, Aleksander required more and more diversion while Rose looked after Adelaida. "So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Lissa sighed. "I'd like a girl… However politically a boy would be better…"

Rose nodded in agreement. As the last Dragomir, Lissa had kept her surname when she married. Any child she bore would be a Dragomir, but a girl-child might be expected to relinquish her surname when she married. If the Dragomir line were to continue, a male heir was a priority.

"Well, if not this time, it gives you a reason to keep trying," Rose said with a saucy wink.

"Don't even go there," Lissa giggled, looking at the other ladies assembled. "Christian is already planning the next two or three."

"_FOUR_ kids?" Rose gasped in surprise.

"More if I let him," Vasilisa giggled with a pretty blush. "We both want a big family."

* * *

"This place looks amazing!" Rose said, flopping onto a sofa beside Ambrose. They were in the middle of the three Omega residences. The first, belonging to Ambrose, is where the newest arrivals stayed. Either older Omega returning to Court, or newly declared Omega, they'd stay with Ambrose until they were ready to move to the next apartment—the one Rose and Ambrose were now sitting in.

Omega used this apartment while they integrated, or reintegrated, into Moroi and Dhampir society. They'd find work, or pursue training, to eventually live independently. The final apartment had become an Omega care facility, of sorts. Those too traumatized or old to reintegrate lived there alongside their peers in a supported environment. There were only three presently living there, Ambrose explained.

"We had to modify that apartment to install a lift. Two of the three Omega are elderly."

"But it's going well?" Rose checked.

"Even better than expected. Last month an Omega Novice declared at St. Christopher's. She recognized the onset and went to the infirmary. The doctor there isolated and tested her, giving her the estrous blocking medication as a precaution. It turned out she _is _Omega, however, she has stayed and will complete her studies. We offered her space here, but she wants to be a Guardian."

"She'll be the first Omega Guardian," Rose said, feeling a slight pang.

"Yes," Ambrose said. "But isn't that why we did this?" he added, smiling at Rose's sleeping infant in his arms. "Would you want to be a Guardian?" He didn't spell it out, and things were improving, but Dhampir were still second-class citizens.

"Probably not," Rose admitted. "Although it would have been nice to have the choice. Have you heard from Tatiana recently?" Ambrose had previously admitted that once a month the former Queen sent a letter to him and another to her Ivashkov family.

"A few weeks back. She sounds happy enough with where she is. She's spending her time writing a history of the Ivashkov line. Despite her many faults, she knows their family and Royal history inside out."

Rose's thoughts flicked to her husband. Dimitri had learned Moroi history second-hand via his Moroi father, or more so via his books. That his ousted Royal great aunt was documenting this seemed somehow appropriate, even though she doubted many would have the inclination to read it.

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Rose replied lamely. She'd always be angry about how she was treated when she declared, but with the benefit of hindsight, she could see Tatiana was in some ways as much a victim as she was. "What about Lord Ivashkov? Adrian?"

"Last I heard, he'd moved to Maine. Every rumor was more ridiculous than the one before it, but most agree that he met and fallen in love with an _Alchemist!"_

"Lissa said as much, but I wasn't sure," Rose admitted.

"They kept it low key, but I'd sometimes see them from the front window," Ambrose replied with a knowing wink.

"And his mother?"

"Living in the apartment a few doors down. I see her out socially—she's a nice woman."

"You're not _into_ her, are you, Ambrose?" Rose teased, eyebrows raised as she stared at the older Omega. He blushed a furious red, and Rose gasped.

"No! Not Daniela! She's nice, but just an acquaintance. But I have met someone. Katrinia, one of the Omega who moved here. She's two years younger than me. We weren't looking for anything, but we just connected…"

Rose gasped, her eyes wide. An Omega and an Omega would be an absolute first, as far as she knew.

"Tell me everything. And I mean _everything!" _Rose demanded.

* * *

Janine looked the picture of domestic felicity as she cuddled Aleksander on her lap, supported by one arm, Adelaida nestled in the other in the townhouse they used at Court. "We need to see more of these two," she grumbled. "We haven't got together in ages."

Rose decided there was no worth pointing out to her mother they were catching up now.

"You haven't been to Turkey in a while. Why don't we all visit for a week or two?" Janine suggested. "Soon?"

"Fine," Rose huffed. The business was ticking along, and there wasn't anything that couldn't be deferred or delegated. "How about we do a beach vacay? The weather should be perfect, and we could fly Olena in?"

Janine nodded, doing her best to conceal her chagrin. While she genuinely liked her son-in-law's mother, she was envious Olena was present at Adelaida's birth when she wasn't. Since Rose decided she wanted another home birth, Dimitri, Rose, and Aleksander had arrived in Baia when she was thirty-seven weeks pregnant. Janine and Abe arrived at thirty-eight weeks to the day, to be met at the airport by Pavel, who explained Dimitri was not there to greet them as he and Rose were bonding with a newly arrived special little lady. Still, Janine knew she shouldn't complain. Because of their wealth, she and Abe got to see their grandchildren more often than the Belikovas.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. I'll get your father to find somewhere nice for us all."

Janine and Rose chatted while Abe and Dimitri talked business. Or more specifically the shadier side of their business. These days it wasn't even much about money—although they still made _plenty_ of that. It was about reminding parts of Moroi society that the Mazur/Belikov family were rich, powerful, and were owed many favors. No one fucked with Abe Mazur, and now no one fucked with Dimitri Belikov either.

"Mom wants us to visit Turkey as a family," Rose told Dimitri later when the two of them were resting in her nest. Aleksander down for the night, and Adelaida asleep after her dream feed, they had a few hours to themselves. "I suggested a beach vacation."

"I'll call Mama and see if she can come. Maybe Sonya and Katya, too?"

Dimitri didn't spell it out, but Sonya had fewer advantages than the rest of the Belikova women. Karo still happily married to Pavel, their family traveled regularly. Similarly, Vika was working as Guardian for a rich young Moroi heiress who flitted from country to country, so she was frequently abroad. However, Sonya still lived with her mother, grandmother, and daughter Katya, supported by the money Abe had gifted Olena so many years ago and the small wage she earned at the local pharmacy. It would be a kindness to include them in the invitation.

"Sure," Rose replied. It always seemed weird that Sonya was younger than Dimitri, yet her daughter was so much older than their children, but that's the way it goes sometimes. "Let's do a fortnight and the more the merrier. With Mom, your Mama, Sonya, and Katya there, we'll have plenty of babysitters!"

Dimitri groaned. While they'd had the 'all clear' to resume relations a few weeks back, lack of time and privacy meant they'd only indulged once, so far. A group of willing babysitters would help with that!

"I'll call Mama and Sonya now," Dimitri growled, his voice deep with promise.

"Don't forget to ask Babushka, too," she cautioned.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "You know there's no point. She hates flying, and will come up with _every excuse under the sun_ not to come."

"I know that. She'll also be hugely offended if you don't ask. Tell her how much we all want her there, beg a little, and then accept her disinterest in attending. You'll hurt her feelings, otherwise."

"Why does it have to be this way every single time?" Dimitri groaned.

"Because she's your grandmother. How about we fly home via Baia? That way she can see Aleks and Adie again."

"You're a saint, you know that? I loved you from the first second I saw you, yet I love you even more, now."

"You always know the right things to say," Rose purred, snuggling into her nest and watching her mate as he called his family.

* * *

Years. It had been years since Dr. Domnica Charnley's life had all but imploded. First, her marriage had fallen apart—her husband divorcing her without explanation. Then a series of medical malpractice suits had arisen out of nowhere. She'd lost her husband, home, and practice all within a few months. It didn't help her expected windfall for revealing the whereabouts of the Mazur girl never came to fruition, Rose being captured in Baia before the time she'd mentioned to Domnica.

Falling on desperate times, Domnica had taken a position as doctor on a human cruise ship for the sole reason it offered meager pay and benefits along with board and food. Feeling more like a Dhampir than she'd ever envisaged, she endured the floating petri-dish of aged care and travel-related stupidity before she could eventually advance through the ranks and was now stationed at a mixed Moroi/Dhampir/human resort on the beach outside Istanbul. The resort's live-in doctor, she knew the only reason Moroi management had hired her was that she would work for next to nothing and would treat people from their world without raising questions.

It had stunned Domnica yesterday when during a call to the beach for a human child who'd stepped on a shell and cut their foot she saw the Mazur Omega again. Well. Belikov, now. While she was no longer active in the Moroi and Dhampir community, Domnica knew the Omega had married her Alpha lover and had all but taken over her father's business. Observing the group from a distance as she tended the human child, Domnica noted Rose, Dimitri, and Abe Mazur—the lattermost on a sun lounge under the shade of a cabana. With them were several women, Guardians, and children. She knew the Omega was a mother twice over, so she assumed the others were relatives or friends' children.

The group did not appear to place her and given the circumstances, Domnica was unprepared to introduce herself. In fact, as much as she was able, she kept her back to the group, treating the human as quickly as possible to get back to the medical station and out of the sun.

Hours later, Domnica pondered engineering a meeting with Zmey, his daughter, and son-in-law. Ignorant of her intention to betray his daughter, if she played things right, Abe Mazur might be the key to her salvation. Almost salivating at the thought of a prominent city practice, frequented by the well-paying sort of patients Abe's patronage would doubtlessly provide, Domnica dressed in her finest, intending to visit the resort's premier dining room and 'accidentally' running into Zmey and his family.

"Domnica? Domnica Charnley? Is that you?"

Domnica turned on her heal, distracted from her goal of Zmey and his party sitting at the far end of the restaurant, turning to see someone she'd never expected to see again. There, seated at a cozy table for two with a Dhampir man, was Domnica's Dhampir half-sister Fedosia.

"Fedosia? What are you doing here? If you're after money, I can't help you!" Domnica warned. Her position at the resort was tenuous—she couldn't afford anything upsetting the apple cart when she was only just making it through as-is.

"I don't need money," Fedosia said with a small smile. "Gavan and I are just spending a few days here on holiday. We're touring across Europe. I'm surprised to see you here… Are you vacationing, too?"

"Something like that," Domnica murmured, taking in the dress her sister was wearing and her companion's suit. While she'd not had the chance to dress fashionably in a while now, she recognized quality when she saw it.

"Please join us," Fedosia offered, gesturing an attendant over to bring a chair and another setting.

"I'd love to, but I really can't. I'm sorry, Fedosia. I'm meeting someone—I hope you understand?"

"Another time," Fedosia said with a smile, knowing she'd never see her half-sister again. Standing, she shared a half-hug with Domnica before wishing her all the best, watching her leave the restaurant.

"Who was that?" Gavan asked curiously. A former Guardian, Gavan knew a Moroi when he saw one, and he wondered who Domnica was to Fedosia.

"No one important," Fedosia replied. "Just someone I used to know."

* * *

It was the end of the evening, and before they departed, Fedosia made her way over to Abe to introduce herself and thank him. She waited until his partner, and presumably, their daughter, left the table to visit the bathroom before she moved across to introduce herself. She would not have bothered other than Domnica being nearby. She felt after Abe's kindness to her he had the right to know.

"It's a pleasure to meet in person," Zmey greeted her, assuring Fedosia he was already well aware of Domnica's presence. With no reason to talk any longer, she reiterated her thanks and was moving away from the table when Rose and Janine returned.

"So, you'd consider another baby?!" the older Dhampir asked her daughter as they returned to the table, deep in girl talk.

"That depends on whether you're willing to babysit tonight," Rose replied, winking at her mother before eyeing her husband lustfully.

'_I'm keen if __**you**__ are,' _Dimitri said through their bond followed by a soft growl.

'_Number three?' _Rose asked nervously.

'_Let's at least practice!'_

* * *

Her Alpha - VA Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


End file.
